Storybrooke High
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: It's all new, a new home, new country, new people and if that's not enough, how will he manage a seriously stroppy brunette who he just keeps running into and can't get off his mind? Can she bring down her walls and let him in, whilst dealing with the school populars, in particular a girl who has an unnecessary grudge; not to mention her overbearing mother? OQ AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used.**

* * *

A girl full of rage sat alone in the furthest corner of the cafeteria, as she did most days, just watching as everyone else around her had fun and enjoyed life. She wished she could be that girl again, the girl who used to have so much fun, the one who was always at the centre of everything. She used to be the one with the massive group of friends, she used to be the Emma Swan of high school, but not anymore, not now. Now she was alone, with no one, she watched as her old best friend joked with Mary Margaret. Emma was meant to have been there for her, but she wasn't, she took her place, rooted her out; when she had needed her the most, she had turned her back on her, what a friend she had turned out to be. It would be an understatement to say that Regina Mills was angry, she was hurt, betrayed and heartbroken, and nothing would ever be able to change that, nothing.

* * *

He was extremely nervous, he had just moved to America from Britain and this small town in Maine was a far cry from the bustling city of London. Everything was so different, the accent, concepts, way of life, he was completely new to all of it. He had protested profusely when his father had told him that they would be moving to Maine because of a new career opportunity; he recognised that he would have to leave behind everything he knew and loved, his friends and the rest of his family. Luckily he had been able to bring his best friend with him, his border collie whom he had named Little John, he had been the smallest in the litter, the runt and he felt that himself being called Robin, it was only fitting. His parents had after all named him after the infamous outlaw Robin Hood, he had been his idol as a child, running around with his friends pretending that they were his band of merry men. He had to leave them, Will, Harry and Liam, they had been together through everything, swore to always be best friends but now, he was the one to leave, move thousands of miles away; it wasn't as if he could see them every other weekend, he had a horrid feeling that he would never see them again.

Looking up at the large building, he began the ascent up the stone steps, he was starting in the middle of the day, why he didn't know, but he was the only one around; then he heard a bell from inside and masses of people flooded out into the corridor that had previously been abandoned. He had been instructed to report to the headmistress's office, wherever that was. He decided that instead of wandering around like a lost puppy he better ask someone. Somehow he found his way into the canteen that was packed to the brim, every table was taken and people were talking and laughing, it was exactly how he expected American school cafeterias to be. Walking over to a group of people he started "excuse me, but do you know where I can find the headmistress?"

A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes with a faint scar across his cheek turned around. "Where you from mate?" He asked pulling out the only spare chair.

"London." Robin replied politely sitting down.

"Ooh a Brit, we don't have many Brits at this school."

"Oh."

"Killian, he wants to know where Mrs Mills office is not to speak to you." The blonde girl next to him stated "Excuse him, he's so nosey. I'll show you to Miss Mills's office." She offered standing up. "The names Emma, that's Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Belle and Ruby." Each waved not getting up from their seats before carrying on with eating their lunch.

"I'm Robin, Robin Locksley." He grinned awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

She laughed and pulled on her red jacket "Come on Robin, I'll show you."

He followed behind her taking one last look around the large room, thinking that as daunting as it seemed he would probably fit in rather well.

* * *

She watched as new meat approached the populars, poor guy she thought shaking her head, any decency that he might have had before he came here would probably disappear if he got mixed up with them, they were the worst of the worst. She was trying to work out what they were talking about, he was kinda cute, not that she'd admit that to anyone else.

She saw that darn pirate (as she called him) pull out a chair and he awkwardly sat down; he didn't belong with them, in that crowd that was blatantly obvious. But she knew Emma, she liked to make sure that the newbies were on side with her, but when she found out that they were below her she would drop them. Regina used to be that girl, she had adopted Emma when she had been in Robin's position, they soon became best friends inseparable, but that was before the incident that ruined her life and caused her heart to break. Before Emma betrayed her in the worst way possible.

Emma stood up and pulled her stupid jacket on, what was she up to? Regina squinted in attempt to see them better, then Emma turned around and began walking towards the door, the new guy following behind her, she seemed to be talking, but it was evident that he wasn't listening to her, he just kept looking around. Emma cast her a smirk and received the ultimate death stare in return as Regina felt her teeth grit together, she knew that it was just another way of shoving it in her face and flaunting that she was no longer top dog, she was a nobody.

* * *

"It's not too far to her office." Emma stated as they walked through the busy corridors. "Believe it or not, her daughter is one evil psycho."

Robin stared at her, rather uncomfortably "Is that so?" He replied not really interested, he knew from the moment the group had turned round, that they were not the type of people he usually hung around with and he hated idol gossip.

"Yep, she totally went nuts, Regina Mills, she used to be the most popular girl in school."

"Really." He really was not interested, after all why did he need to know this.

"Totally, she should have been put in a mental asylum."

Robin rolled his eyes, he really did not care about this Regina, so why did Emma feel the need to tell him all this about someone he didn't even know.

Emma carried on talking as he followed her, he had completely disengaged from the conversation, as he looked around the large halls.

"Here it is, well you can come meet us in the common room later if you'd like."

"Sure." He replied as she walked off back towards the canteen. Turning around he read the placard on to door 'Principle: Mrs Mills' knocking he waited, hearing a voice from inside telling him to come in, he cautiously opened the door.

"You must be Mr Robin Locksley." She stated gesturing for him to take a seat, a hint of a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Yes, I am."

"Welcome to Storybrooke High." She announced almost robotically, she was so fake he wouldn't be surprised if her daughter had gone crazy.

"Thank you Mrs Mills."

"Well as you probably know, it is lunchtime right now, lessons restart at 1.15, your first lesson will be chemistry with Mr Gold, that room is located in the west wing. I can assign someone to show you around if you would like."

"No I think I can manage."

"Well then, after Chemistry you will have English with Miss Nolan; that is located in the east wing. Here's a copy of your timetable and a map of the school, don't hesitate to come and let me know how you got on at the end of the day. Good luck Mr Locksley." She slid the papers across the table, the fake smile was still on her face.

Robin picked up the papers and thanked her before leaving the room. Shaking his head, he closed the door, he was about to head back the way her came towards the canteen, when he accidentally bumped shoulders with a girl, causing her to drop her papers which scattered all over the floor. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled, not looking at him, but immediately bending down to pick up her pages.

"I am so sorry." He bent down next to her "I'm kind of new here and was looking at this map." He was picking them up too when their hands touched and she pulled away. Looking up she met his bright blue eyes, that almost took her breath away and his accent, it was amazing, wow. She could tell that he was handsome from a distance, but seeing him up close was another matter; despite this she quickly composed herself and cast him a rather cold glare.

As soon as he touched her hand, he looked up and met her deep brown eyes, her raven hair fell to just below her shoulder and her stare was intense, but she was without doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Awkwardly looking away he continued to collect the pages, she rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Here." He handed them to her, she took them from him and stood up, looking down, she neatened her skirt before glancing back at him.

"Thanks." She mutter under her breath.

"It's fine, the names Robin" he stated extending his arm for a handshake, she looked down at his hand and then back up to him. Raising an eyebrow, without saying another word, swishing her hair she turned and carried on her way down the corridor, the small heels on her ankle boots clinking on the hard tiles. He watched her go, was there such thing as love at first sight? Because if there was, he felt that he had just fallen deeply in love with the mysterious, nameless girl. She hadn't so much as smiled at him, but that didn't matter, he knew that he would try to make her smile and wouldn't give up till he had succeeded.

* * *

She grinned as she pulled out her seat in the library, placing her papers down on the table, she sat down and took off her boots. She had thirty minutes till her next lesson and she needed to revise for a test that she had the lesson after, remembering dates of the Weimar Republic in Germany. She glanced at her flash cards but the numbers just whirled around on the page, she really could not concentrate, all she could think about was Robin, his voice was ringing through her ears and every time she closed her eyes she saw his. How had he managed to affect her, she was Regina Mills, she was never one for stupid crushes on people that she had only just met. But he was different, so different, she could tell just from looking at him, shaking her head she looked back down at the notes. Spartacist Uprising 1919, an attempt by the political left to create revolution within Germany. Kapp Putsch 1920, oh his eyes, "Regina concentrate." Attempt by the political Robin, Robin "argh." She buried her head in her hands, she knew this, she was top of the class; she could remember a few measly dates. The hyperinflation crisis 1923.

"Regina." She grinned as she continued to flick through her notes, still thinking about him "Regina!" She flinched and looked up, spotting her mother stood at the head of her table.

"Mother."

"What exactly are you grinning at?" She asked coldly, serving to wipe the smile of her face.

"Nothing, I think I might just ace this test."

"You better."

"I will."

"Good, well I'll see you later." She replied in an almost awkward fashion.

"Bye mother." Regina rolled her eyes, her mother always expected her to be the best and nothing less, god forbid her daughter be anything less than perfect. Regina knew that she would have to get Robin out of her head if she wanted to remember any of this.

* * *

Instead of trying to find the common room and Emma with her other friends, Robin followed her, ending up at the library; he waited a few minutes before opening the door and wandering behind a bookshelf. He could just about see her through the gap. She had taken off her shoes and looked busy going through some papers, then he saw a smile come across her face, looking round he saw no one else. When he looked back at her the smile had gone and she had her head in her hands, then no sooner had it gone it was back again. Her smile just made her even more intriguing, but he did wonder what she was smiling at.

Then he saw the door open and the headmistress walked towards her. "Mother." He heard her say. His eyes widened this was Regina Mills? The beautiful girl was Regina Mills the 'evil psycho'? From where he was stood she was the furthest thing from a psycho, so why did Emma seem to think that she was 'Totally nuts' and 'should have been put in a mental asylum.' Emma's words swam around his head, was she really insane? Maybe Emma was just being harsh, he couldn't tell. "What exactly are you grinning at?" Robin's eyes widened as he heard her statement, was she not allowed to smile, was she supposed to be miserable all the time?

"I might just ace this test."

"You better."

"I will"

Woah, Mrs Mills was definitely a pressuring parent, insisting that her daughter be the best, clearly she wanted to impress her mother, but at what cost. As soon as the older woman disappeared she packed her bag and left. He came out from behind the shelf and sat in the seat she had just vacated. He had been spying on her, that was highly inappropriate, he had clearly whiteness a private moment between mother and daughter, looking down at the table in front of him, he found a silver pen, picking it up he noticed it was inscribed with swirly writing. 'Regina Mills' it was hers, she had left her pen and from the look of it, it was probably expensive.

"So you're not just clumsy, you're a thief as well." An ice cold voice stated as the pen was pulled out of his hand.

"I was... It was... You left it on the table."

"I know." She struggled not to smirk as she saw the panic run across his face.

"Then why did you accuse me?" He asked confused.

"You could have been stealing it right now for all I know."

"I wasn't."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Regina wait."

She stopped in her tracks, her smile fading, whipping round she narrowed her eyes "How do you know my name?"

He panicked, oh no, how was he going to explain this to her, that he'd eavesdropped in a private conversation? Then it came to him and a dimpled smile appeared upon his face "The pen." He shrugged, picking up his bag and passing her. He thought himself lucky that she had her name engraved upon that pen, otherwise he knew that he would have been in big trouble.

Oh those dimples, what was that about? That was unfair, they were enough to make any woman go weak at the knees. She was trying so hard to keep up her rough exterior but it was proving rather difficult, especially when he smiled at her that way. She had known him less than an hour, but he was really affecting her.

* * *

He wandered back down the hall, he had been at school little over forty five minutes and had already fallen for a girl, that had never happened before, the only girl he'd ever had any feelings for was Marian French and that had been when he was thirteen years old, English schooling was rather different. Technically he'd already been through high school, back in England he would be in college, so that alone was confusing. Marian had been pretty, but she had nothing on Regina, Regina was another level of stunning.

Observing the map he tried to figure out where he was, he had Chemistry in five minutes and something was telling him that he wasn't going to make it on time. He had just come from the library and that was there, this was great, just great. Then he saw Killian and Emma come out of a room on his right. "Where'd you get to mate? We thought you'd met Mrs Mills and bottled it." Killian joked.

Emma rolled her eyes "Where you heading?" She asked.

"I need to find the west wing." He stated.

"Right were heading that way, come on." He reluctantly followed her, as he walked side by side with Killian.

"Who've you got?" He asked.

"A Mr Gold."

"Gold, that's our class too."

"Oh." Robin wasn't exactly as happy as they were about the whole situation, but there was nothing that he could do about it so he knew that he would just have to go along with it anyhow.

"He's a right old grump." They walked through the door and took their sets while Robin stood at the teacher's desk waiting for Mr Gold's instructions.

"You must be Mr Locksley."

"Yes sir."

"Right, there is only one spare seat in this classroom. Miss Mills could you make some space for Mr Locksley here at your desk?"

"But sir I would prefer to work alone." Robin looked over at her and his heart sank, she clearly didn't want to work with him, what were the chances that she would be the only one without a lab partner?

"Miss Mills as much as you may prefer to work alone there is nowhere else for Mr Locksley to sit so if you wouldn't mind, unless you want him to sit on the floor."

"Is that an option?" She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." She started to move her papers and grudgingly moved up so that she was occupying only one half.

Robin strutted over and flung his bag under the table, sitting down in the chair next to her, he glanced at her face, he could tell just from looking at her that she wasn't happy about this.

How was she going to be able to concentrate with him sat so close? The smell of his aftershave overwhelming her senses, he smelt like pine trees and nature, and it was intoxicating.

"So it seems we're going to be lab partners." He attempted to make light conversation.

"Seems that way, but just so you know, I don't need a lab partner, neither do I need you distracting me with your idol attempts to make small talk."

"Fine." He bent down to get his pen out of his bag, she was going to be hard to win over. If being mean was her thing then she was defiantly succeeding, she had made it blatantly obvious that she didn't want him there.

She watched him, darn why had she just said that? She didn't really mind him talking to her as long as she was able to listen to Gold at the same time. She guessed it was just instinct to constantly be on the defence. Her head seemed to be getting more and more messed up as the lesson went on, his leg had accidentally brushed against hers a couple of times and each time they would both awkwardly apologise, each time her train of thought would waver away from the lesson to him.

Boy was this going to be a difficult year, with her sitting so close, the smell of jasmine radiating from her. He felt conscious that all people would have to do would be to look at him and instantly recognise what he was thinking. Gold's lesson was going in one ear and back out of the other.

They were both pulled from their thoughts when Gold stated "So that's the experiment, let's see which table can conduct it the best shall we. Oh and Mr Locksley if you mess this up I think it's safe to say that Miss Mills will make your life hell for the rest of semester." The rest of the class burst into laughter as Regina looked down at the table, her cheeks had reddened slightly, had her demeanour slipped? Even if it was for just the briefest moment, he saw a flicker of hurt run across her features.

Why did she seem to always be the source of everyone else's entertainment? No one else got picked on in class, it was always her, her mother was going to know about this, she was sick of keeping it to herself, Gold thought it was hilarious. She looked up to her right, he was to only one that wasn't laughing, from the look of complete seriousness on Robin's face she saw that he, like her, didn't think that it was funny, that just made her like him more.

After the laughter had dissipated and everyone but the two of them had gone to get the equipment, Robin turned to look at her. "You alright?" He asked his voice laced with genuine concern that she had never heard from anyone else.

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm used to that sort of shit."

"I personally didn't find it at all funny."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She cast him a hint of a smirk, as she stood up to retrieve the equipment that she thought she needed.

They sat looking around at everyone else for a clue as to what they were supposed to be doing, the two of them had been otherwise distracted from Gold's instructions. "So." He started "Do you know what we're supposed to be doing?"

She shook her head "I'm going to be honest with you, I don't have a clue."

He laughed "Oh dear, then that makes two of us."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you if this goes wrong."

"Ok, but your hair might."

"What?" She asked the humour disappearing from her face, as her hands went consciously to her hair.

"How about we spice this experiment up a little." He suggested, it was his first day in a new school, how much trouble could he get into if an experiment went haywire?

Was he seriously suggesting sabotaging the experiment "You cannot be serious?"

"Well, I remember a certain experiment from my previous school."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, not that I remember."

"That you remember? I think I'll take my chances doing this experiment." She rolled her eyes as she placed the beaker upon the gauze mat and tipped some sort of solution in.

* * *

"I can't believe Locksleys' stuck with queen bitch." Emma muttered to Killian as they glanced over at the pair, who seemed to be standing rather close together, even if they were meant to be partners.

"I know poor him." Killian didn't look up but was in deep concentration placing the correct elements in the beaker.

"Urgh, she's such a slut."

"Emma, stop obsessing over Regina and concentrate."

"But Kill he's meant to be our friend."

"Em please, just shut up love." Why did Emma care so much about the new guy anyway, she was his girlfriend, what did it matter if Robin was talking to Regina. He knew she was Emma's nemesis, but Robin was just one guy, so what if he liked her. Killian couldn't really remember what Regina had done that was so bad to warrant this treatment, he remembered when they were best friends and life was so much easier.

Emma huffed and looked at the experiment on the table in front of her, she wasn't about to let Regina be friends with the new guy.

* * *

Okay, was it magnesium chloride or magnesium oxide? It was one of the two, she sat contemplating what the two reactions would be, but she just couldn't think straight. Looking up at Robin she bit the inside of her cheek, never had she messed up in chemistry before.

She was staring at him, her hair was tied back in a ponytail and plastic goggles covered her eyes, they didn't prevent him from seeing the sparkle. What was she thinking, she seemed to be waiting for something, he gulped, how did she manage to make him feel this way with just one glance? Was she aware of this? Had she worked it out just by looking at him?

"Which one?" She asked out loud, Robin shook his head he really didn't know.

"Go for oxide. No chloride. Wait oxide."

She shook her head "Come on Locksley, which one?"

"Oxide."

"Are you sure?"

"No." He chuckled at the look of bewilderment on her face, he could tell that we wasn't used to getting experiments wrong.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked her face unwavering from the look of utmost seriousness, a look that she had perfected over the years.

"Nothing, I just don't get why we don't ask someone else." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why, you chicken?" She asked raising her eyebrows in challenge as she picked up the teaspoon and scooped a large amount of one of the types.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Neither of us know which one it really is, so why not chance it." Before he could stop her she tipped the compound into the beaker. They both watched as the solution began to bubble, Robin realised before she did that they had chosen the wrong one. Quickly and without her expecting it he knocked her to the ground, this was followed by a large booming noise and the beaker exploding. She let out a faint scream as did everyone else in the room, but luckily the desks were positioned far enough apart for the shards of glass not to hit anyone. Her arms had automatically gone around Robin as he shielded her from the glass, picking his head up, he looked at her, she had her eyes shut and seemed to be trembling. He knew it had been a close call, she still clung to him, unaware that they had an audience. Regaining his composure Robin pulled himself up and sat on the floor next to her, she had opened her eyes and also made to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked unconsciously placing a hand on her leg, as she took off the protective goggles and rubbed her head.

"I think so." She uttered looking around the smoke filled classroom. Mr Gold was standing at their desk with a less than impressed look on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked addressing Regina not Robin.

"We used the wrong element by mistake." She stated casually, standing up, the initial shock beginning wear off.

"You used the wrong element?" He asked his voice raising somewhat as he stood looking at her menacingly. "You used the wrong element? Don't you know how dangerous that is, all because you weren't listening."

Robin jumped up and moved her slightly behind him "It was my fault sir, not Regina's."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Right, both of you tidy up this mess, you will be excused from the next two experiments and if there is any repeat of an incident like this, you will swap lab partners, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Regina stated as she began to sweep the glass off the table. After Gold had gone she turned to Robin "What'd you do that for?" She asked bitterly.

"What save you from being sliced apart by an exploding beaker?"

"No, take the blame."

"It's not a problem."

"Yes, it is, it was me who put it in, not you."

"So what."

"I should have been the one to get in trouble for it."

"You did." He grinned, until he spotted blood pouring down her hand, he grabbed her arm causing her to become rather alarmed and pull away. "Your hand, you've cut it." He stated taking her hand in his once more, it was so soft but it wasn't time to think about that.

"It's nothing." She uttered her hand tingling from both the cut and his hand that gently grasped hers.

"Sir, she's hurt." Robin yelled, she rolled her eyes, she hated people making a fuss about her. Sighing she narrowed her eyes at him, then she felt a sharp pain from the back of her head.

"Robin I, argh." She placed her good hand on the back of her head when she pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, you're really hurt."

"No Robin, it's nothing." She winced once again as he forced her to sit down.

"Mr Gold, she hit her head."

"And whose fault was that?" She snapped glaring at him, she knew that it hadn't really been his fault, but taking it out on him and being snappy was the way she could think off to take her mind of the headache that had suddenly occurred.

"I was saving you from being hit by that glass."

"Yeah and I hit my head instead."

"I'm sorry, I"

"Oh never mind."

She was hurt, really hurt and it was his fault like she said he had been the one that had knocked her to the ground, even if had intended to be her hero.

"Sir shall I go and get Mrs Mills?" Mary Margaret asked as Gold approached Regina.

"No please not her." Regina shook her head.

"Woah stay still." Robin stated as Gold handed him a cloth to hold onto her head.

"Mary Margaret, go and inform Mrs Mills and then after go and find Dr Whale."

Robin looked at her, wow she looked extremely angry, not in pain but angry, he could tell that she really did not want her mother.

Why did nobody ever listen to her, she had told them that she didn't want her mother, but did they pay a blind bit of attention to anything she said? Of course not.

A couple of minutes later the room went silent and the intimidating Mrs Mills entered the classroom. "What happened here?" He asked her voice booming.

Robin gulped, if Regina scared people, then what did they think of her mother? He for one was extremely nervous at that moment.

"Why is my daughter gushing with blood?" She questioned pushing Robin out of the way as snatching the cloth from his hands. "Mr Locksley I will not ask again!"

"Mother, please stop, it was my fault, I put the wrong type of magnesium compound in the solution, Robin protected me from being hit by the glass, but I hit my head."

"You stupid foolish girl! Do you know how dangerous this situation could have been?"

"Yes of course, but..."

"Regina come with me, right now." Regina rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, she knew better than to argue with her mother. Cora grabbed her arm and escorted her out of the room.

Robin watched after her, he was worried, would she be alright? Running his hand through his hair he shook his head, there were only ten minutes left before the end of lesson, he tapped his feet on the floor as he stared at the clock, waiting for time to pass by. He needed to make sure that she was alright, this was crazy, he was actually sat in a lesson and he didn't know if she was alright. Glancing down at the table, he picked up the pen that she had left behind, again, picking it up he ran his fingered over the letters. "Mr Locksley do you have somewhere to be?" Gold asked pulling Robin's gaze away from the pen and back to Gold.

"Urm, no sir, it's just Regina..."

"Will be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

"Mr Locksley, pack up your things I'll see you tomorrow." Robin grinned and grabbed his stuff, with Regina's pen in his hand, he rushed out of the door.

* * *

Emma scoffed as Mary Margaret gushed to Ruby about the way Robin had saved Regina. "He protected her from the glass and shielded her with his body."

"He's kinda cute."

"He's positively dreamy. That was if I hadn't already got a boyfriend." She quickly added as David cast her a rather annoyed glance.

"So Gold let him out of class to go find her?"

"Yeah, weird huh."

"Do you think he likes her?"

"No, of course he doesn't like her, what's to like about that sour puss?" Emma muttered grumpily.

"Emma stop it with the negativity already, you're really ruining my chi." Belle stated as she blew out the incense stick she had lit in her locker.

"Belle I can't believe that you actually think that stuff works."

"Hey, it does work."

"Whatever." She slammed Belle's locker and stormed off down the corridor.

"What's wrong with her?" Belle asked turning to Killian.

"She's just annoyed that someone likes Regina."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Tell me about it, I don't understand her half the time."

"Can anyone remember what happened between them?"

"Daniel, that's what happened." David rolled his eyes as he placed his arm around Mary Margaret and they walked to class.

* * *

Robin sped down the halls stopping at Mrs Mills', office he knocked on the door there was no answer. First aid, he needed to find where that was, staring at the crumpled up map once again, he began down the hall, bumping into a tall man with glasses. "Sorry." He stated carrying on.

"Wait a minute young man, where are you speeding off to?"

"I need to find first aid, a friend of mine bumped her head."

"Wait, Miss Mills?"

"Regina, yeah."

"Right, follow me."

"Thank you sir."

"It's Dr Hoper."

"Robin Locksley."

* * *

"Mother I'm fine." Regina sat on the bed in the first aid room as her mother paced.

"Regina you have to have stitches."

"I know." She hated this, her mother was defiantly one for holding a grudge and she had a feeling that she would hold this against Robin.

"How could you have been so careless?"

"Mother please stop, I will be fine." Cora flung her hands in the air and stormed out of the room, Regina put her head in her hands and waited for Dr Whale to return, he had left to retrieve a fresh set of needles, which she had always been terrified of.

The door hadn't completely closed and one of her best teachers popped his head around the door. "Miss Mills, it seems a young man is rather worried about you." Her heart skipped a beat, had he left class to make sure she was alright?

Opening the door further, Robin was stood next to him and she struggled not to smile, or to let him know how much it meant to her that he came.

"I'll leave you to it." Archie left and Robin strolled into the room, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"How's the head?" He asked taking into account the scowl on her face, which didn't match the glimmer in her eyes. He was glad to see her even if she didn't look impressed to see him.

"I have to have stitches." She stated bluntly.

"Ooh bummer." They sat in an awkward silence, very aware of each other. "Sorry." He eventually whispered.

"It's fine, I just really hate needles, just the fact that it had to be embedded into my skin." She shuddered just at the thought.

"Tell me about it."

"What a great first day for you." She stated.

"It's not been too bad."

"What so me getting hurt isn't bad?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't enjoy your pain or anything." He chuckled, his attempts to make her laugh not really succeeding.

'I don't enjoy your pain or anything' he thought he was being so funny and she found him, adorable. "I should hope not." She frowned, causing him to sigh.

The first impression he had made on her was clearly not a good one, the room went silent again as they waited for the rather crazy doctor to return.

"Right then Miss Mills let's see if we can't patch you up."

She shared a horrified look with Robin, he could tell only from her eyes that she was scared. Whale turned and glanced at the boy sat in the corner. "Oh, and you are?"

"Robin."

"He's here with me, can we just get on with this please." Robin stood up to leave, before she called out to him. "Please, stay." She whispered, so he could barely hear her.

Was he hearing her correctly, had she just asked him to stay, she wanted him to stay with her? Shrugging his shoulder he wasn't going to turn her down, pulling up a chair that was closer to her, he glanced at her again. Yes it was definitely fear he saw in her eyes, it was his fault she was scared if he hadn't knocked her to the ground, she wouldn't be having to have these stitches. Then she took him even more by surprise, as she grasped his hand in hers, he automatically opened his mouth in shock, no sooner had he done this he closed it again hoping that she hadn't seen, she was looking down at her other hand which was fidgeting with a loose thread on her tights, that had been caused by a shard of glass.

Where had that come from? She'd asked him to stay with her and then without even thinking grabbed his hand. She knew this was breaking her mean demeanour, she could always blame it on her dislike of needles, she knew that was partially the truth. But it was more the fact that she wanted him to be with her, near her, she knew it was strange but she felt that she needed someone to stay with her, maybe it was the creepy doctor that freaked her out a little.

"Right are you ready?" Whale asked needle in hand.

"Just do it." She squeezed his hand tighter as she felt the needle go through. He reassuringly squeezed back, knowing that she was in pain, there was nothing more he could do to remedy that.

* * *

"Has anybody seen the new boy who should be starting in this class today?" Miss Nolan asked, looking around at her current occupants, according to the register, he had been in attendance for the chemistry class the lesson before.

"Locksley, he ran out of chemistry miss after he blew up the lab and sent Regina Mills flying to the ground."

"That's not what happened, Emma he stopped her from being hit by glass and left class to make sure that she was alright." Killian amended

"Regina Mills? Oh dear."

"Yeah, you should have seen Mrs Mills face miss, it was priceless, she didn't half yell at Regina."

"Okay, well I'm sure he'll be along shortly, I wouldn't have thought Mrs Mills nor Regina for that matter would want him to stick around."

* * *

"Where's Regina?" The grumpy history teacher who insisted they call him either Leroy or sir asked, glancing at the empty seat, she wasn't usually one to bunk off class.

"She had a slight accident sir." Mary Margaret provided.

"What do you mean by slight accident?" He asked narrowing his eyes as the pixie haired girl shared glances with her boyfriend.

"Her beaker blew up in chemistry, I think she's in first aid."

"That darn chemistry lesson, how many more times do I have to have students missing from my lessons because of something Gold caused."

"Sir because Regina's not here, can we have the test another day?" Eric asked chuckling as David cast him a humoured grin.

"I don't think so, she'll just have to do it at lunch tomorrow."

"Awe sir."

"That's not fair."

"Shut up, we are having the test and not one of you is to mention the questions to Miss Mills, is that understood?"

"Why would any of us want to talk to her anyway?" Eric continued, receiving a glare from a boy sat alone at the front of the room.

"Whatever Mr, we are having this test, now." Leroy picked up the papers from his desk and distributed them.

* * *

Robin and Regina walked down the corridor, a good meter of empty space between them. "Wasn't too bad, huh?" He stated.

"You are not to mention what happened in there to anyone, do you hear me?" She pointed back towards the room, stopping outside Robin's English classroom which she had walked him to.

"What that you held my hand?" He grinned stroking the back of his hair. She had her back to the door and was looking at the floor.

"Yes that."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"It better be, because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

This just made him laugh, the look of absolute seriousness on her face as she threatened him was to him adorable. There was no way he could take her seriously after what had gone on in that room, she had proved to him that she was indeed a big softy.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your reputation for being hard really means that much to you doesn't it."

"I am hard!"

"No, I don't think so. But don't worry Regina I'll keep your secret." Smirking he passed her turning around before he opened the door he stated "See you around."

"Yes, I'm sure you will." She wandered off down the corridor and he watched her go, god that girl.

She took a deep breath in attempt to quell the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach. Placing her hand on the back of her head she couldn't help but grin. Oh Robin, why do you have to be so nice? It makes it really hard to hate you. Although she didn't want to hate him, no quite the opposite, but this didn't change the fact that she was scared, she had never fallen for someone so quickly, not even Daniel.

* * *

Emma looked at the door, she could see Robin he was grinning talking to who she only assumed was Regina. He wasn't just talking it was clear that he was flirting with her, the way he was looking at her made it clearly obvious. Elbowing Killian she gestured outside "Look." He directed his gaze to the door and smirked.

"He likes her."

"Urgh."

"Oh Emma, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about Kill?"

"Why did you become so obsessed with Regina?"

"I am not."

"Hate to break it to you love, but you are."

"Miss Swan and Mr Jones, would you like to enlighten the class on your conversation?" Mrs Nolan asked looking up from the pile of marking on her desk.

"We were just saying that Robin's at the door miss." Killian stated, causing everyone to turn and look through the glass.

"If you've finished looking at Mr Locksley maybe you would like to get back to your assignments?"

Robin pushed the door open "I'm sorry I'm late miss, I was..."

"Mr Locksley its fine, take a seat."

"Thank you miss." He sat down at the desk she had pointed to.

"Hey." The boy who was already at the table stated, in what Robin recognised to be an Irish accent.

"Hey." He replied.

"You must be the new Brit that everyone's talking about, is it true you nearly blew up Mills?" He asked quietly.

"She nearly blew herself up."

"Sounds like Regina."

"You know her?"

"Everyone knows her and if they don't know her they know of her. Graham." He introduced himself.

"Robin." He replied.

"You don't want to listen to any of the rumours about her though, she may look mean, but her bark's worse than her bite."

"Oh, I know."

"Is that right?" Graham chuckled

"Yeah." Now this guy was more like the people that he hung out with back home, he figured that if he were to get away from Emma Swan and her group of followers, he would have to find a new group.

"So..."

* * *

Regina opened the door "Miss Mills you are late." Leroy announced causing everyone to briefly look up from their papers. "That wasn't an invitation to stop working." He scolded.

"I bumped my head."

"Right, would you like to do the paper now or tomorrow."

"Now's as good a time as any." She stated confidently.

"Okay then, here."

She took the paper from him and sat down. "Shit Mills you look horrendous."

"Jefferson shut up would you?"

"Woah"

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered opening the paper and reading the questions. 'How far was the effectiveness of government from 1919 to 1933 handicapped by the Weimar constitution itself?' Okay tricky wording but otherwise it was okay. Writing the question onto her lined paper, she made a brief plan and got right to it. Although she was still thinking about Robin, she knew that she would have to put him to the back of her mind to be able to concentrate on this exam, she couldn't afford to get anything less than an A, not with her mother on her case 24/7.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door of the headmistress's office, she had told him to come and see her at the end of the day. Why did he think he was going to be in massive trouble for what had happened to her daughter? "Come in." She stated, shaking his head he opened the door and sat back down the chair opposite her. "So Mr Locksley it seems that you've had a rather eventful first day here."

"Yes it seems so."

"I don't know why but it seems that my daughter was struck on defending you, she was adamant that it was her and not you that made the mistake. So please enlighten me."

"I don't know what to tell you, one of us put the wrong element in the beaker and I knocked her to the ground."

"Yes she told me that you saved her, I suppose a thank you may be in order." He looked at her wide eyed was she actually thanking him? Where was the telling off he'd expected. "But if you ever do anything that puts my daughter's life in danger ever again, I swear you will be out of this school so fast." Okay there it was.

Her warning was interrupted by someone barging through the door "Mother!"

"Regina! I am in the middle of something."

Regina scoffed and glanced at Robin "Fine, I'll just walk home."

"That's a good idea."

She slammed the door shut and stormed off, she had wanted to tell her about how she didn't like the way that Mr Gold treat her while she was in his class.

"Robin you may go." He nodded and was just about to leave when she stated "Oh and Robin."

"Yes Miss?"

"Don't forget what I said."

"I won't."

* * *

Regina forcefully closed her locker door as she pulled of her coat, tying it in a neat bow at her waist. Why was he in her office? She hoped to god that her mother hadn't said something to him; she knew how annoyingly protective her mother could be. Swinging the large door open, she wondered outside, then someone jumped out from behind the door, she automatically struck out and thumped him. "JEFFERSON! What the hell!"

"Whoa Gina chill."

"You're such a creep." She stated as they began to walk in tow down the sidewalk. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to jump out on a girl?"

"Are you a girl? I hadn't noticed"

She scoffed and playfully hit his arm "shut up." She rolled her eyes "where were you at lunch?"

"You know I have that music group."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"It's good, but I think you have better gossip." He winked at her as she joined arms with him. "Come on, who is he?"

She couldn't help but smile, but she wasn't giving anything away that easily so just shook her head.

"Gina, spill."

"J it's not gonna happen." She smirked.

"So did it have something to do with him rescuing you from flying shards of glass?"

"Maybe."

"Gina how long have we been friends?"

"That's not the point."

"It's totally the point. We are supposed to tell each other everything."

"Regina." A voice came from behind interrupting their conversation.

* * *

He walked out of the door wondering which way her house was, she couldn't have got that far. He shook his head and began off in the direction of his house, he wanted to get home in time to Skype with his friends back home, this was something he just had to tell them, but with the time difference he didn't want it to get too late. Speeding up a bit he noticed two people in front of him with linked arms, he would recognise her anywhere, who was she with? He thought that she was friendless, it was certainly implied that way by everyone he talked to. Deciding he couldn't just awkwardly walk behind her like a stalker, he called her name "Regina."

She turned around and spotted him, immediately disengaging her arm from Jefferson's. "Robin." She nodded she wasn't smiling, but Jefferson knew his best friend well enough to notice that look in her eye, she was smitten. Grinning he walked up to the man, who was really good looking "Hi, I'm Jefferson."

"Robin."

"So I hear you saved Regina here from being minced meat."

"She told you that?"

"Well no, but everyone in school is talking about you."

"Jefferson." She warned giving him a wary look.

"Anyway this is me." He stated opening the gate to a random house, resulting in her mouth to drop open, what on earth was he doing? "Regina, call me later, see you round Robin." Jefferson slowly walked up the stranger's doorway turning round and winking at her.

She was still, staring at him in complete shock when Robin pulled her back to reality "So how far do you have to go?"

"Just a couple of blocks." She stated pushing her hair behind her ear as they began to walk together, looking back to see Jefferson winking at her.

"Really me too." They went quiet again, it wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

Deciding that she had to say something she stated "I hope my mother didn't say something totally embarrassing."

"She just threatened to bring down the Mills wrath if I ever put you in danger again."

She rolled her eyes, great of course he mother wouldn't pass up the opportunity to threaten someone.

"That's twice I've been threatened today, let's just say I enjoyed the first time a lot more than the second." She couldn't help but grin, people called David Nolan charming, but he wasn't even close to achieving the charm of Robin.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Silence again, think Robin, think. "So Jefferson."

She smiled "What about him?"

"Are you two a couple?" He asked crossing his figures and real hoping that she hadn't got a boyfriend.

She burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, which told Robin that he'd just asked a really stupid question. She wiped her eyes as tears of laughter formed.

"What's so funny?" He asked grinning himself and thinking how adorable she was when she laughed.

"It's just that idea, Jefferson is my GBF."

"GBF?"

She rolled her eyes as her more serious facade returned once more "Gay best friend." She stated, still laughing inside as she remembered the look on his face when he asked her that question, it had been evident that he really wanted her to say that she was single, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that yet.

"Oh." He looked down, did that mean she was single? She was clearly withholding anything that might give him the slightest clue as to the answer.

After a couple more minutes of walking, in what had turned into a comfortable silence. He looked at the houses and pointed at one in particular "Wow that is huge, who do you suppose lives there?" He asked staring at a massive house which had a balcony over the large front door, the whole building had been painted white and looked pristine.

She followed his gaze but didn't say anything in return, when reaching that house he looked up and shook his head "sheesh."

"See you later Robin." She stated opening the gate, his mouth dropped open it was her house, she lived in the mansion, what he assumed was the largest house in Storybrooke.

"Bye Regina." She didn't turn to look at him, but just opened the door calmly and closed it, causing the knocker to thud. As soon as she was in the house, she pulled off her shoes as quickly as she could, knowing how her mother would go bazar if she trailed footprints through the house. Flinging them down she raced up the stairs and into her bedroom that was located at the front of the house, launching her bag onto the bed she hurried to the window and hid behind the curtain, watching him through the window. He was walking back the way they came, had he walked her home? When he looked up at her window, she quickly ducked down out of view, closing her eyes and sitting down below the windowsill, putting her head in her hands; she had allowed herself to become infatuated with him, she hoped that he hadn't seen her staring at him that, would have been totally embarrassing, she didn't want him knowing what he did to her, or about the feelings he caused to rise up inside her.

Turning back he began the walk to his own house which they had passed a couple of blocks ago. He couldn't resist taking one last look at her house, knowing that she was in there. He noticed the curtains ruffle in one of the bedrooms upstairs, she had been watching him, he knew it, he also knew that she would deny any accusation of the sort. He picked up the pace wanting to get home and tell Will, Liam and Harry.

* * *

 **So I had a new idea, I just had to write this otherwise it would have flooded my brain.**

 **Don't forget to review I love to hear what people think! Also I am open to prompts and will consider them.**

 **P.S. Don't worry about Emma, I'm not planning on leaving her as the villain, all will become clear. But if you like her as the villain I can do that too, as I said I'm open to suggestions. :)**


	2. You're in my seat

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and Favorited, i'm glad you liked the first chapter. I know I said it would probably only be every month, but I couldn't resist putting it up, since I've completed it, on with the second chapter. :)**

* * *

"Regina." Someone knocked on her bedroom door, she was laid on her bed thinking about her day, despite many things it had been one of the best days of her life. "Regina." The soft voice called again.

Looking up she smiled "Come in Daddy." Henry Mills entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed as she put her arms around him.

"Why were you in such a rush young lady?" He asked chuckling as he hugged her back "And why are you in such a good mood? Your mother tells me you've been in the wars today."

"Oh, she just loves to over exaggerate." Regina huffed sitting back, holding on to one of her pillows and rolling her eyes, why had her mother told her father? Not that she was surprised, but she never got any of the facts straight, he would probably think she'd started a nuclear war in the chemistry lab or something completely ridiculous like that. "I just banged my head a little that's all. I accidentally placed the wrong element in the beaker and this, boy, stopped me from being hit by the glass, he knocked me to the ground and I bumped it slightly."

"It must have been more than slightly, your mother said you had to have stitches."

"Seven to be precise." He looked at her head. "Mother decided to tell him off, he hadn't done anything wrong, why does she have to be like that?"

"She's just protective sweetie, she loves you."

"No she doesn't, if she did she wouldn't make me look like a fool in front of all my classmates, she made me feel completely worthless."

"You know what she's like."

"Yes I do, and I hate it, why does she have to control all of us?"

"What you moping about?" An older girl with red hair and piercing blue eyes came to the door.

"Go away Zelena." She spat at her half-sister who began to walk into the room.

"What's mother done now? She taken away your pocket money, or maybe she didn't let you get the latest Prada?"

"No she did actually, it's in my closet." she stated, smirking as she shared a glance with her father. She had hundreds of bags that she didn't want or need in her closet, her mother seemed to just give her them, on the pretense that she had to be the best.

Zelena stared at her mouth agape, it was blatantly obvious that Regina was the more favoured daughter. "You always get everything!"

"Take it, I don't want it." She stood up and walked to her wardrobe, taking out the bag she handed it to her sister.

"What the hell, you never give me anything."

"Zelena go."

Taking the bag and grinning she left the room "Fine see you later loser."

Regina rolled her eyes, just because Zelena's father had abandoned her she took it out on her, she had the best father in the world and Zelena was green with envy. Even though Henry tried to be a father to both girls and treat them equally; it was hard for him when Zelena was so distant.

"Daddy I have a lot of work, I'll see you later." She kissed him on the forehead and he left her to it.

* * *

Robin swung the door open, his house was a good size, but nothing in comparison to hers. Before he could take off his shoes, he heard the tapping of feet coming towards the door. "Johnny." He called and the dog nearly knocked him over "Hey boy, hiya. Yes I did have an amazing day, yes I did." He ruffled his ears and slipped his trainers off, putting them in the under stairs closet. And heading up to his room, snapping open his laptop, he hit the power button and waited for it to load. As soon as it had, he clicked on the Skype link and hoped his friends would answer, it would be 10pm England, surely they would still be awake. Thirty seconds later one by one his friends' faces appeared on the screen. "Robin!"

"Hey!"

"How was it mate?" Will asked smirking at him over the webcam.

"Great."

"Really how great?"

"Real great."

"Look at him he's glowing." Liam pointed out to the other two.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you aren't missing Marian?"

"Marian who?" He joked.

"Ouch, she's been proper moody since you left."

"Yeah." Harry piped up.

"She was proper moody anyway." Will added.

Robin shook his head, he missed their constant humour that he had with him every moment of every day.

"So what about us?"

"Of course I miss you guys."

"Haven't replaced us yet then Robin?" Will the most outspoken of the group questioned.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Robin quipped.

"Hey."

"So this girl. I'm assuming that you met a girl."

"Yeah spill everything."

"Her names Regina Mills." He confessed, as soon as he mentioned her name, the whole day came flooding back to him, every moment with her, or spent thinking about her. A smile worked it's way up onto his face as he thought about her hand holding his in the first aid room and how he had seen her flicker of a smile when she thought nobody was watching.

"Look at him he's been to school for one day and he's already smitten."

"He's not even denying it."

"What's special about this girl then?"

"She is without doubt, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Oh Robin, are you living in hope mate, that one day she'll notice you." Will teased.

"Don't do it to yourself, move on."

"Hey! Guys check out her Facebook." Liam spoke up, showing his phone to his camera.

"I can't see it hold on a bit." Harry disappeared from view and then jumped back onto his bed phone in hand.

"Guys please don't stalk her."

"Whoa Robin, you weren't kidding she's really fit." Will announced.

"Hey."

"She very pretty Robin."

"Better."

"So out of your league." Liam chuckled.

"I agree."

"Hey, Will I'd expect this from but the two of you." Robin shook his head, laughing anyway.

"So how'd you meet her?"

He rubbed his eyes still smiling as he remembered the embarrassing moment "I kind of bumped into her and she dropped everything."

"Ooh"

"That's not good." Will shook his head.

"She yelled at me."

"I'm not surprised."

"Then."

"What there's more?"

"Geez what else'd ya do to the poor girl?"

"I saved her from being cut open by an exploding beaker."

"What?"

"Yeah in chemistry, we're lab partners."

"Sounds just like you Robin always playing the hero."

"I wasn't." He argued defensively.

"Admit it you loved saving her." Harry quipped.

"Not the part where she hit her head and had to have seven stitches."

"Seven sheesh congrats Robin, this girl is probably going to hate you."

"That's not what it looked like when he held my hand while she was being stitched up." He rose his eyebrows and put his feet up on his desk, with a rather smug look on his face.

"What?"

"No way."

"Yep, she said if I told anyone that I had no idea what she was capable of." She wouldn't know that he had told them, she would probably never even meet them, there was no way she was letting him anyway near her, he would have to fight hard to win her over and fight he would.

"Okay, creepy."

"She's not creepy."

"She threatened you."

"Let's just say she's built up a reputation for being tough."

"Really."

"Yeah, but I saw straight through it, it seems everyone else is scared silly of her." Robin sighed.

"Really."

"Hey, dude have you seen this." Liam asked looking up.

"What?" he questioned, drooping his feet from the desk and finding his phone.

"This Twitter account."

"What's the address?" Robin asked.

"TheSaviourSwan."

"Got it." His eyes scanned down the different tweets 'Mills is such an attention seeker.' 'What's with Regina Mills, she thinks just cos she's the heads daughter she can do what she wants, including the new guy.'

"Ooh bro."

He didn't pay any attention as he carried on reading the tweets that were quite frankly a bunch of lies. 'New guy saves Millsy what a joke, she's one crazy bitch' 'Watch out Locksley she'll eat you for breakfast.'

"What the hell!" He yelled jumping up, he was annoyed, how dare anyone post such nasty comments? They weren't even just about Regina, they were about him too, not that he cared, but Regina would, he knew she would, she'd be mortified.

"Seems someone's either jealous or maybe she is just crazy."

"No, no she's not." he stated defensively, he had only known her a day and he was already protective of her, defensive when it came to her.

"Dude seriously."

"She's not crazy, I'll see you later guys." He was pissed, too pissed to continue talking to his friends, he wasn't in the mood. They did try to make things better, but it usually just made him feel much worse and he didn't really care what their opinion on Regina was anyway, they didn't know her, they hadn't even met her.

"Hey Robin wait."

"I'll catch you later." He shut off his laptop, annoyed and hoping that she hadn't seen anything that had been posted, who could actually be bothered to do that, to make her life such a misery?

She would be horrified to see such tweets about her, he knew she put on this hard exterior, pretended to be strong, but deep down he knew that something like this would hurt her. He was going to do anything he could to stop her from being hurt and he knew that her friend Jefferson was probably the person to start with.

* * *

She heard a tap on her, window dismissing it she went back to her book then she heard another tap, her ears weren't deceiving her, had Robin come back? That would be incredibly sweet and she had to say she would be extremely flattered by the gesture.

No what was she thinking, it wasn't Robin, she was getting completely and utterly carried away with herself, he wouldn't have come back, why would he have come back? She didn't mean anything to him, they had only know each other a day; yet she had this immense attraction towards him, something that she couldn't explain, a feeling so powerful she was completely caught off guard by it, by him, by the feeling he caused within her, by everything.

Making her way to the window she pushed it open. Looking out into the dark she couldn't see anyone so decided to chance it, if it wasn't him she would be completely embarrassed, but what the hell "Robin? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me." A voice replied, clearly staged to sound like someone else.

She chuckled and shook her head "Jefferson, that is a shocking attempt at a British accent and you call yourself an actor, where are you?"

"Jeez Regina, you're meant to play along. Romeo Romeo, where for out thou Romeo, refuse thine..."

"Shut up and get up here." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh wait, I have another." He laughed. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

"Good luck with that." She scoffed. "Get up here."

"I would if you'd come down and let me in. What light from yonder window breaks." He tried, reverting back to his previous attempt of Romeo and Juliet.

Dismissing his continuation of the play she stated "Let yourself in, mother's not home."

"Oh good, she gives me the creeps." He chuckled opening the front door and disappearing inside the house.

Closing the window, she muttered to herself "She gives you the creeps, try living with her."

* * *

"Jefferson."

"Hello Mr Mills."

"Here to see Regina."

"Yeah, thought I'd come cheer her up."

"That's nice, but she seemed to be in quite a good mood when she got home."

"That will be because of Robin." He stated without thinking.

"Who's Robin?" Henry asked interested at the mention of a boy.

He looked at him wide eyed "Just some boy." Jefferson muttered "Anyway I'll talk to you later sir." He skipped past him, eager to escape the prying from Gina's father.

Henry just watched the boy as he almost sprinted up the stairs, Regina obviously had a thing for this Robin, but he knew his daughter and she didn't do crushes, ever.

* * *

"Shit Mills I think I might have just dropped you in it."

"What? Jefferson what have you done?" She asked almost leaping at him off the bed and launching at him. Oh god, her heart sank, what had he gone and done now, what was there to do? He couldn't have bumped into her mother, she was still at school. Regina froze for a minute, contemplating the idea that her mother could have come home earlier than planned and interrogated him.

"Calm it, this is why people call you psycho."

"J what did you say? And to whom did you say it?"

"I might have mentioned Robin to your father."

She released a deep breath "my Father is not a problem, jeez I half thought you'd talked to Zelena or god forbid my mother."

Thank god, she knew her father was safe, he wouldn't mind if she wanted a boyfriend, which she didn't, but if she did he would be totally supportive. She didn't want a boyfriend, she reminded herself, over and over, she didn't want a boyfriend, she wanted Robin, wait what? No she didn't want Robin, she just wanted a boyfriend. Oh fuck it, she wanted him and she wanted him to be her boyfriend, despite only meeting him that morning, he had already totally won her over, not that she'd let him know that. Not yet anyway.

"Oh is the crazy witch back from college?" He questioned, referring to her sister.

They both sat down on her bed and she toyed with the little burgundy scarf that was around his neck. "Yeah, she came in here asking if the reason I was moping was because I wasn't allowed the new Prada, you should have seen her face when I told her I'd got it, it was even more priceless when I gave it to her."

"Wait a minute you gave her your new Prada?" He scoffed.

A sly smile came onto her face as she looked down her nose at him and smugly stated "No of course not, she just thinks I did, she got last seasons."

"Show me!" he grabbed her arm enthusiastically hopping off the bed.

Rolling her eyes, she walked to her closet and pulled out the real one, before passing it to him.

"It's so nice, the colour is perfect, very you." She smiled as he took the deep purple handbag out of the box and tried it on. "What'd you think?"

"It looks great; do you want it?" She asked brazenly, waiting for his reaction.

"Mills you can't be serious, what the hell has Robin done to you? You are never this nice."

"Oh thanks." She stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "What makes you think this has anything to do with Robin?" It did, it had everything to do with Robin.

"Because when he bumped into us earlier, I saw you."

"Saw what? There's nothing to see." She argued defensively.

"That look in your eyes Gina, you like him, don't even bother trying to deny it, I know you."

"So what if I like him, is that a crime?"

"OMG Mills I was right!"

"Shushhh someone might hear you." They both sat down on her bed, Jefferson faced her crossed legged. "So come on give me something!"

"I don't have anything to give. What the hell were you doing earlier?" She asked, referring to him practically breaking and entering.

"Letting you two talk."

"J you are so annoying."

Avoiding her previous statement, he continued "So did he walk you home?"

"No, he had to pass anyway."

"No he didn't, he lives across the street from me, I saw him when he got home, he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat."

"He was?" She smiled, her defense slipping.

"Totally."

Composing herself she shrugged her shoulders "That doesn't mean anything."

"It means that he's totally into you, someone likes you, other than me." he pointed to himself in an over the top manner.

"What about Tink,Graham and Lacy?"

"Oh yeah, Mills you have four friends congratulations." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try a less mean approach?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that as much as I love you honey; you are really scary."

"Good, fear is a powerful tool."

"Yeah, but not for getting a boyfriend or any friend for that matter."

"Less scary, how do I do that exactly?"

"Just be yourself."

"I'm always myself."

"No Gina, you're only ever yourself with me, face it you're scared."

"I am not scared!" She yelled, a bit too quickly.

"You so are."

"I don't do scared."

"You are scared of being rejected or hurt like you were before."

He's got in one, he always got it "I don't know how to turn it off." She whispered so he could barely hear her.

"Gins." He moved so he was sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. "You are the craziest, most psychotic, beautiful, sexy, kind and caring woman I know, don't be afraid of letting everyone see what I see, trust me it's amazing."

"I'm not."

"You are; come on how do you not see that?" He grabbed a hand mirror and held it up for her to look in.

She pushed it away "I don't see anything." she looked down at her hands that lay in her lap.

He grinned coming up with an idea, jumping up of the bed he went out of the door. "Where are you going?" She called after him but received no reply. Not getting up but peering out the door she wondered what he was up to. Suddenly she heard music coming from the landing, was he playing?

"You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door." He sang in a rather more acoustic style.

"You have to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes as the lyrics of One Direction flooded her room, Jefferson did have a great voice, but she despised One Direction and he knew that.

Appearing at the door he grinned and carried on "everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flick your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful." She shook her head, unable to stop a smile appearing on her face.

"Okay I get it." She chuckled.

"If only you saw what I could see you'd understand why Robin wants you so desperately, and now I'm looking at you and I can't believe."

"Jefferson stop, I'll break that bloody guitar."

"I wouldn't if I were you, I don't know who it belongs to."

"I think it's Zelena's." She stated as he leant it against the bed. "Where the heck did you find it?" She asked plucking the strings absentmindedly.

"It was at the bottom of the stairs when I arrived."

"As much as I appreciate you serenading me, One D are you serious?"

"I like them."

"I know you do, especially Harry right?"

"Totally, hey Mills you know their names."

"Only because I have to put up with you talking about them non-stop, sometimes I think if I had magic I'd put you on mute."

"Weird." He pulled a face at his friend's overactive imagination. "I bet you secretly listen to them, after all you like Brits."

She thumped him playfully as he nudged her, he was obviously referring to Robin, she didn't just like him because he was British, he was kind, caring, funny, cute and a refreshing change from the stereotypical American jock.

"You going out on Rocinante today?" He asked laying back and putting his arm around her.

She shook her head before leaning back and hugging him. "No, tomorrow, I saw him this morning." She stated thinking about her beautiful brown station.

"Good, so can I stay a bit, I really need someone to help me remember these lines, auditions are next week."

"Who'd you want to be?" She asked straightening up, picking up the book of her bedside table and eating some potato chips that her father had brought up earlier.

"I was thinking Tybalt."

"Nice, not Romeo then?" She asked, chuckling as she scanned through the list of character, as if she were unfamiliar with the play that she had read nearly a hundred times.

"No, are you going to audition?"

"Are you joking, me? Me act? In a love story? Ha."

"I think you'd make a great Juliet and Robin could be Romeo."

"Do you want my help?" She asked making to put the book down.

"Sorry couldn't resist."

Secretly she was thinking about that, it would be a pretty good excuse to get near to him, but for all she knew he might hate Shakespeare and be unable to act.

"Besides, I don't think that I'm exactly what they're looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I envision Juliet as some dumb blonde, who is stupid enough to not just run off with the man she loves."

"Well, why didn't you just come out and say Emma Swan."

She smirked "something tells me that she'll be going for the lead."

"Why not beat her to it?"

"You want me to go up against Swan?"

"Why not?"

"This is Emma Swan! She does drama, and certainly doesn't lose."

"Neither do you."

"Good point."

"Something to put on your extracurricular list."

"I'll think about it."

"Yes Mills you'll smash it"

"No you'll smash it, I'll probably end up crashing it."

He shook his head and they went on with rehearsing. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick message to Graham without her seeing. 'Operation Robin and Regina is a go, GET HIM TO AUDITION FOR THE PLAY!'

* * *

Robin's alarm buzzed and he hit it, stretching out on the double bed, which at the moment was being shared by little John. He hadn't been able to get to sleep, he had been thinking about the horrid comments on the twitter account; but when he eventually had, his dreams were full of her, the two of them together, his mind going into overdrive.

In little under an hour he would see her again, he practically jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes before going into the bathroom. Rushing downstairs, he was met by his father and mother sat in the kitchen. "Robin, someone's eager to get to school." His mother chuckled, as he placed his bread in the toaster.

"Yep." He opened the fridge and removed the margarine and strawberry jam. "Do you know what I miss most about England?" He asked making conversation with his parents.

"The rainy weather?"

"Fish and chips?"

"No, you're both wrong, crumpets with lemon curd."

"Oh Robin don't, you're making me feel homesick." His mother moaned as she took a sip of her coffee. "Robin, don't forget to take one of my brownies." She stated pointing to the tub of fresh chocolate brownies on the worktop.

He opened the box and had an idea "Ma do you think I could have two?"

"Two Robin, that's a bit greedy." His father joked.

"He takes after his dad."

"There not both for me." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Robin, who's the new friend, you didn't mention him yesterday."

He ran his fingers through his hair, opting to just tell his parents, knowing what was to come from his them. "Actually my friends a she, her names Regina."

"A girl? Oh my goodness, Robin what's she like?"

"She's really beautiful." He grinned although was beginning to feel rather awkward having this conversation with his parents.

"Is she son?"

"Yes, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Robin." Was all his mother said as usual she was worrying about him.

"Can't talk now, I've got to go." Picking up the toast and the brownies he made for the door.

"Son, wait a minute." His father stated approaching him "I mentioned to my boss about how you like to ride, he said that he had a lot of horses and you can go over to the stables and ride whenever you'd like."

His eyes lit up, he had enjoyed nothing more than to go riding back home, his grandparents owned a farm and kept many horses which he rode at least three times a week. "Dad that's great."

"I said that you might want to go tonight."

"Sure, yeah, I would love to."

"He says his daughter goes there from time to time, but apart from her, they're not ridden during the week, except from while you're at school."

"What time?" Robin asked shrugging into his coat, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Just any time after school."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you later, bye mum."

"Bye Robin, love you."

"Love you too." With that he grabbed his bag, shoved the brownies in and headed out of the door.

* * *

A ringing noise sounded from her dresser, fumbling around she tried to turn it off, failing miserably as the noise just increased. Picking up her pillow she flung it at the clock, knocking it off her nightstand. It still continued to chime, throwing her covers off violently, she grabbed it from the floor and switched it off. Getting back into bed she closed her eyes, she had been in the middle of the most wonderful dream, why did the darn alarm clock have to go off at that moment. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at the ceiling, Jefferson hadn't left until nearly two, luckily her mother hadn't even noticed his presence, as he had clambered out of the window. But now she was shattered and had the words of Romeo and Juliet whirling around her brain, she could probably recite the whole play if called upon to do so.

"Regina, are you coming with me?" Her mother asked, interrupting her thoughts from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I want to get in early today." She stated casting a glance at her now slightly dented clock. She had twenty minutes to get ready before her mother left. Speeding up she grabbed the clothes that he had laid out and made a dash for the bathroom. Pulling on the handle, her face dropped when she realised it was locked, banging on the door she yelled "Hurry Up!"

"Now you've said that I'll take my time." Zelena's voice came from inside.

"Arghhh I need to get ready! Why are you even awake? You literally don't have to do anything all day!"

"I just want to annoy you."

"Daddy! She's hogging the bathroom again!" Regina yelled.

"Regina, is that level of noise acceptable?" Her mother asked coming up the stair.

"But mother."

"No buts, you are not to yell in the house, is that understood?"

"Yes mother."

Turning back to the door she whispered "Zelena, please hurry, I have less than twenty minutes."

"Whatever."

Regina rolled her eyes, why couldn't her sister just stay at college all the time? Life was so much easier when she was gone. Walking back to her room she pulled on her clothes and came up with an idea, she rushed downstairs and flicked on the hot tap, knowing full well that Zelena was purposely having a long shower and that use of hot water in another place would freeze her.

"Arghhhh, REGINA!" She couldn't help but grin as she left it running "REGINA, I'm coming out turn it off!" Flicking the tap off she walked back up the stairs and passing Zelena on the way, receiving a menacing look, which just made her laugh even more, her big sister wasn't scary, she was wicked but not scary and definitely not evil.

"You're an evil brat." Zelena spat.

"I might be, but at least I'm not a wicked bitch."

Zelena scoffed and slammed her bedroom door.

"Would you two please be quiet!" Cora yelled from her bedroom, Regina chuckled as she rushed into the bathroom, quickly washing her face then carefully applying her makeup and removing the rollers that left her hair looking perfectly coiffed.

Picking up her kitten heels from her walk in wardrobe, she headed downstairs where her mother was impatiently waiting for her. "Regina, I wanted to be setting of five minutes ago."

"Sorry mother." She stated slipping her shoes on and grabbing her coat of the stand. Her father came out of the kitchen and she ran up the small stairs to kiss him on the cheek "love you daddy." She whispered before rushing out the door and hopping in the passenger seat of her mother's vintage Mercedes.

* * *

Robin wandered into the school he had wanted to be early but hadn't really worked out just how early he would be, there was nobody around the halls were empty, there were a good thirty minutes before first lesson. He wandered aimlessly down the corridor, why did he feel a strange urge to go to the library, following his instincts, he followed the corridor in the direction his heart was pulling him.

* * *

Regina wondered down the empty halls, this was her favourite time of day at school, when there was silence, nobody around. She could just do whatever she pleased, taking off her coat she folded it up and placed it in her locker after taking out the books she needed, she headed to her favourite place in school, the library.

She grinned as she opened the door, there he was, Robin, he must have been the only other student in school at that moment, straightening her face back to her more serious self she spoke up "You're in my seat." She stated coming up behind him.

"I didn't know this was your seat." He wittily replied leaning back so the chair rested on two legs. He knew this was the reason he had a strong feeling to go to the library, so he could see her again.

"Why do I not believe that?" She asked sitting down in the chair furthest away from him.

"You can have it back, I much prefer this seat." He stated having stood up and pulled out the one next to her.

"Is that so?" She asked raising her eyebrows, no sign of a smile on her face.

"Yes it is I just love to stare at the books on, geography." He announced as he read the label above the section.

This received a slight chuckle from her "Geography? Why geography?"

"I don't know."

"It's such a lame subject I mean, how boring, learning about god knows what. I couldn't think of a worse subject."

"You chose the seat." He attempted, as she pulled some books out of her bag.

"Why are you in school so early?" She asked as she flipped open a book, even though she already knew that she wasn't going to get much work done with him sat next to her.

"I could ask you the same question."

"My mother comes in early, so I decided to come and get some work done. Work that you are currently distracting me from."

Distracting her, what did that mean? "How's that?" He asked without even thinking.

"By your constant need for conversation."

"Well, I apologise for wanting to socialise with other human beings." He stated standing up yet again, she didn't look up but her eyes discreetly followed him as he went to sit in the chair opposite. "Is this better?" He asked.

"Barley now I have to look at you."

"Oh is that as much of a distraction for you?" He questioned.

Her eyes widened as she glared at him across the table "What's that supposed to mean?" She bit back.

"I don't know Regina, what do you think it means?" He wanted to keep up their, what had now become usual conversations.

"Why am I even still talking to you?"

"Because as much as you hate to admit it, yesterday I saved your ass."

Narrowing her eyes, she shot him a glare before looking back down at the book in front of her. She couldn't have been more distracted by his presence; she had read over the same line three times.

After the incident the day before she had definitely lightened up, but this morning she seemed to have reverted back the grumpy girl he'd bumped into coming out of the principal's office. It was definitely a front he knew that much, he hated to be smug but he knew that she liked him, if she didn't why did she hold his hand in that first aid room? Looking at his own book he couldn't help but glance up and every time he did she met his gaze and they would both hurriedly look back at the pages in front of them.

What was she doing? Jefferson had warned her the previous day not to be horrid to him, but it was second nature a defensive instinct within her, not to let anyone in.

Robin then remembered what he had put in his bag that morning, pulling out the small box containing the brownies he handed it to her.

"What?" She raised one eyebrow in question.

"Would you like a brownie?" He asked grinning.

"A brownie?"

"Yeah a chocolaty cake thing."

"I know what a brownie is, I'm just wondering who eats them at eight thirty in the morning?"

"Do you want one or not?"

"I don't accept food from strangers."

"I'd like to think after what happened yesterday that we aren't strangers." He wittily replied smiling at her dimples showing.

"Did you make them?"

He chuckled and shook his head "No, my mother did."

"Oh." Not wanting to be rude, she took a brownie out of the box, she hadn't had time for breakfast so was glad for something to eat, even if her mother would strongly disapprove of her having anything with chocolate in for breakfast. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stated picking up his own, she had taken it, it had required some persuasion but she had.

She took a bite out of the brownie and her eyes widened, against her will she let out a small moan. "Wow, your mother is amazing at baking."

He grinned at her reaction, back home his mother had owned her own bakery and had just gained a job at the one in the centre of Storybrooke.

"Oh my goodness." She had never tasted anything so good in her life and couldn't keep her approval to herself.

"I'll tell my mother you approve."

"Approve? This is the best thing I have ever eaten." She grinned relaxing back in her seat.

"Good." His foot accidentally brushed against hers under the table. Inside his heart sunk expecting her to be glaring at him, but she wasn't, she was still smirking at him, her eyes glistening once again.

She didn't know whether he had purposely brushed his foot with hers under the table, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment by yelling at him for it, she was going to take Jefferson's advice and be herself.

Rummaging in his bag he took out his sketch book, he carried it everywhere drawing things that he saw, this was definitely a moment that he wanted to capture.

"What's that?" She asked as he flipped it open, making eye contact with him, which told him that she was genuinely interested.

"It's just a sketch book."

"You draw?"

"A little."

"Can I look?" She asked closing her own textbook as he slid it over.

"Sure."

Opening it she examined the very detailed drawings, each one perfectly capturing expressions and elements of life. "These are really good." She stated as she continued stopping at a page with a drawing of a girl. She was pretty, with dark hair just a little longer than hers. "Is she your girlfriend back home?" She asked casually, hoping that he would say that she most certainly wasn't.

Robin's heart moved to his throat, he had forgotten about the drawings of Marian that he had done when they had first started dating. Shaking his head, he stated "She was a friend that's a girl, her name was, is Marian."

Regina chuckled and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He asked grinning along with her.

"She was called Marian?"

"Yeah and?"

"Maid Marian and Robin Hood." she sneered as she continued to flick through, the pictures of Marian disappeared and were replaced with images of other guys. "Who are they?"

"My merry men." He chuckled, as she smirked back at him. "That's Will, Liam and Harry."

She nodded "These are so good. You are really talented."

"Thanks." He blushed awkwardly as she looked back at the book, she had just paid him a compliment, smiling suited her, it worked to just make her look even more beautiful to him, he was happy to know that he was the cause of that smile.

"Have you drawn anything since you've been here?" She asked as she reached the end of book and passed it back to him.

"Not yet." He uttered meeting her eyes. "Would you like to be my first American model?"

"Me?" She asked shocked looking down at the floor, shaking her head she stated "you don't want to draw me."

How to reply to that? He would love more than anything to draw her, but he could hardly say that. Grinning at her he wittily replied "I haven't seen much else worth drawing around here."

"You don't like Storybrooke?" She asked having lived there her whole life.

"I don't mind it, but I haven't seen anything prettier than you here." He gushed without even thinking. Oh no. That was a huge slip up, he must have had foot in mouth disease at moment to even make that remark. What the hell was he thinking? Did he want to scare her away?

She stared at him, the eye contact intense, she could tell from the reddening of his cheeks that he was highly embarrassed at the remark. She contemplated whether to make him even more so or to just smile, before she could make a decision in her mind, her body was taking over, as her own face began to blush. No, Regina, stop, no, you can't let him see how he affects you. Stop! As much as she told herself to stop, she did the opposite following her heart and not her head, she smiled at him.

She was smiling, there had been no snide remark or glare as he had expected there would have been.

Taking the pad, he grabbed his pencil "okay, just carry on reading your book, look normal."

"Are you actually doing this?" She asked reopening her own book.

"Yes, now read the book." She shook her head and scanned the words, looking up now and then to check what he was doing, he would moan at her to stay still so she would scowl at him and look back down. Fifteen minutes later he placed down his pencil. "Done." He stated as she looked up from her book, oh geez he hoped she liked it, if she hated it she would probably never speak to him again.

She pulled the pad towards her and looked at the drawing, grinning she noticed that he had captured her slight smile, that meant that against her better will she had actually been smiling.

"What do you think?" He asked on the edge of his seat, as he watched her bite the bottom of her lip as she eyed him.

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's great."

"Well I'm glad you approve your majesty." She passed him back the pad.

"Your majesty?" She questioned moving her hair behind her ear.

"Well your name means queen in Latin." He stated casually.

"How do you know that?"

"I took a Latin enrichment last year."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, I think your name is perfect for you. Drama queen."

She delivered a playful kick to his shin, resulting in his mock hurt, as he grasped his leg. They both burst out laughing, but this was short lived as someone joined them in the library, the pair quickly went silent and stared down at their books, flashing amused looks up at each other now then. As soon as the intruder had left they chuckled again. "Can't have people thinking that I might actually know how to smile." She joked casting him a grin.

"Whys that so important?" He asked "why do you not want people to know you?"

"They do know me, the part of me I want them to."

"Right. What've you got first?" He asked looking up at the clock which now read 8.50 lessons started in 10 minutes.

"That would be law and politics. How about you?"

"Geography."

Her mouth dropped open as her hand went up to cover it. "You do geography?" She asked mortified that she had just made fun of geography and anyone who studied it.

"No, I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"That is not even funny." Her smile had disappeared now and was replaced by her customary look of disapproval.

"Music, I have music next." He quickly retorted. Damit Robin, what are you doing you idiot? It was going so well, she was laughing and smiling and now she's put that annoying front back on.

Thank god, for a moment then she had thought that he was actually serious, she had felt really bad for her complete disregard of geography as a subject. Shaking her head she put her things in her bag and stood up to leave.

"Regina, it was a joke, please don't be annoyed." He stated rounding the table and grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving.

His hand was around her wrist, as soon as it got there her whole arm began to tingle. Initially she looked down at his strong hand that wasn't tightly grasping her, but had hold of her well enough to stop her from going. Then she looked back up to his eyes the sky blue that sent her head spinning, she found herself letting out an involuntary gasp. "I'm not annoyed." She whispered, still very much concentrated on the hand that didn't seem to want to leave her wrist.

"You're not?"

"No. I get it, it was meant to be a joke." She gulped, did he have any idea of how he made her feel, and the effect his slightest touch had on her.

She wasn't backing away, that was a good sign, she got that it was meant to be a joke. Then he felt something he hadn't expected, her own hand wrapping around his, as she bit her lip.

"Robin it's time for lesson." She gestured towards the large clock that hung above the double doors "That's the reason I was leaving, not because of your shocking joke." She could feel his fingertips circling the area around her wrist.

She was actually letting him do it, there was no doubt about it, Regina Mills had fallen prey to Robin Locksley's charm. When he moved closer to her, not letting go of her arm, she dodged his gaze and looked back down at their hands.

He knew he was pushing the boundaries a little with his actions, but he couldn't seem to stop as his fingers danced over the soft skin of her wrist. He couldn't quite make out the look in her eyes, she wasn't smiling, her lips were parted as she watched his actions.

What was she doing? This was too much, but she couldn't seem to pull away, he had grasped her heart and there was no escaping it.

"Mr Locksley! Why is your hand on my daughter?" This broke the spell and Regina hurriedly pulled her arm away from him, before turning to look at her mother. Shit.

Oh no, oh no, Mrs Mills, she had warned him to stay away from Regina and now she had caught him caressing her wrist.

"Would either of you two like to explain?"

"I don't have to explain." Regina fought back, she wasn't going to let her mother interfere with her and manipulate her away from Robin.

"Yes you do young lady I'm your mother."

"I'm going to be late for class. Come on Robin."

"Neither of you are leaving this room until you tell me what was going on."

"She thinks that she may have hurt her wrist when she fell yesterday." Robin helped out after seeing the look on her face. "I said I'd look at it."

"Are you a doctor Mr Locksley?"

"Well no."

"I didn't think so, how is it then that you think that you'd be the best person to help my daughter?"

"Mother, I asked him if he thought it looked swollen and he asked me where it hurt."

"That's how it begins."

"What does that even mean?"

"We'll talk about this later, now get to lesson both of you."

Robin rushed back over to the table, grabbed his own bag and followed her out of the library.

"Damn that was awkward." He muttered as they wandered down the, now considerably busier corridor.

"That's my mother for you." The smile had definitely gone now, if he hadn't seen it already from looking at her he would definitely be a bit scared.

"What was that?" He asked referring the previous moment they had shared. He really wanted to clarify what it meant, where did they stand? What was she thinking? He really wanted it to have meant something, but whether she did was another matter.

She contemplated how to respond, she really wanted to tell him that it was something that she wanted, but she had known him a day. Romeo and Juliet fell in love in a day, she thought to herself. Yeah, look how that one turned out, they both died. She was definitely not Juliet and Robin wasn't Romeo, was this even a possibility? Had she been imagining that he had been stroking her wrist? Surely not, she had been pretty sure of the sensation. Shaking her head, she simply replied "I don't know."

"Was it anything?"

"I don't know. I'll speak to you later Robin." She headed off in the way of her law and politics class with Miss Feinberg, or Cruella as all the students called her due to her dip dyed black and white hair and garish make up style. She really needed to talk to Jefferson, he needed to know about this new development.

"Bye Regina." He turned to walk the opposite way towards the music block. She didn't know, at least it wasn't an outright no way, but it wasn't an 'it really meant something' either, it was just I don't know.

* * *

Walking into the classroom he was met by the beckoning of the guy that had been walking with Regina the previous day. He pulled out the chair and sat down next to him "It's Jefferson right?"

"Yeah that's right." Jefferson turned in his seat, he had his legs crossed and was sat on his feet. "So you like Gina?" He asked, grinning as he saw Robin awkwardly look down.

"Yeah, she's..." He didn't exactly know how to finish that sentence, something told him that whatever he said would somehow find its way back to her.

"Yep. So do you like her like her?" He could tell just from looking at him that he did. "Good, but I'm warning you, she's complicated. She's my best friend and I love her, so if you hurt her I will hunt you down. Apart from that we're cool."

"Jeff you scaring Robin?" Graham asked assuming his seat on the next desk.

"No, just making sure that he knows not to hurt our girl."

"Something tells me Regina can handle herself." Graham chuckled swapping glances with Robin.

So Graham was friends with her, not Emma, he was team Regina, all the signs had been there, when he had told him the day before that Regina's bark was worse than her bite.

"That's for sure."

"Robin, are you going to audition for the play?" Graham asked, glancing past him to Jefferson.

"Play?"

"Oh Romeo and Juliet." Jefferson chipped in.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yeah, you do English. What'd you say?"

"Oh I don't know." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his head.

"Regina's auditioning."

"She is?"

"Yeah, I talked her into it last night."

Regina was auditioning, maybe he should take part, it would be an excuse to spend more time with her, get to know her better.

"So are you in?" Graham asked, really hoping that Robin, if Regina would let him, would be able to revert her back to herself.

"If Regina is going to audition then, I suppose I will."

"Good."

* * *

"Hey there moody." Regina scowled at the petite blonde before she sat down next to her. "What's wrong with you?

"Tink, just shut up will you."

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again."

"Sorry."

"So are you going to tell me what's got you into such a grump?"

"Mother."

"Oh that witch again."

"Indeed."

"What'd she do this time? It wouldn't have something to do with this new guy I've heard so much about would it? I have one day off from school and you've gone and fallen for someone."

"I haven't fallen for him, but yes he was the reason I was arguing with my mother."

"What'd she do?"

"She just can't accept that I have friends, or that people that care about me."

"So he cares about you?"

"I don't know. I don't know how he feels."

"Well, find out. Graham said that he was really nice."

"He is." She grinned.

"You do like him." Tink stated enthusiastically.

"Yes, I do."

"It's about time you found someone to help you get over Daniel."

"Daniel who?"

"That's the spirit, so what's he like?"

"He's nice."

"Nice? Is that the best you've got for me?"

Regina shook her head and bit the bullet "He's another level of gorgeous, bright blue eyes, dimples and an English accent that's to die for."

"He sounds great."

"He is." She smiled, she felt her wrist tingle just from thinking about the moment they had shared in the library, about twenty minutes previously.

"You are glowing."

"No I'm not." She stated as her hands moved to her face on their own accord.

"Well I for one can't wait to meet the guy who finally managed to get to you."

"I'm sure you won't have to wait long."

"Katrina Bell, Regina Mills, would you care to enlighten the class upon your conversation?" Miss Feinberg asked as she flicked her monochrome hair.

"Sorry miss." Tink answered promptly.

"Miss Mills?" She turned to look at Regina whose smile had dissolved into a smirk.

"No, it was a private conversation."

Everyone, including Tink gasped and turned to look at her. From Tink she received a sharp kick under the desk.

"What the hell." She whispered as Cruella stood up from her chair and made her way over to their table.

"What was that Miss Mills?"

"I said that I wasn't going to tell you what we were talking about."

"Would you like to go and wait outside?"

"I'd love it." She slid her phone into her skirt pocket, before heading out of the room and casting a wink at Tink.

As soon as she got outside, she took out her phone and was in the middle of typing a message to Jefferson, when her mother came around the corner. Upon seeing her, she pulled open the door and rushed back into the classroom. "I'm sorry miss, I don't know what got into me. It won't happen again." She reassumed her seat and sighed.

"What the hell were you doing?" Tink whispered.

"I needed to message J."

"Right and you couldn't have done that under the desk without being thrown out of class?"

"Shut up." Regina rolled her eyes and listened to the rest lesson.

* * *

'J I have something important to tell you, I, shit the witch is coming. Come meet me at my class after lesson. x' He read the message, what was so important that she needed to see him immediately? He glanced at Robin, did it have something to do with him? Deciding to chance it he began to quiz him. "So Robin, have you seen Regina today?"

"Yeah, we were in the library this morning."

"You were, did anything happen between you?"

Where was this going? Had she told him about the drawing and the prolonged touch that signified that there was a possibility of them becoming more than friends?

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Robin, she likes you."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, she told me, she'd probably kill me if she knew that I'd told you this, but she was really happy last night when she got home."

"Regina does not get happy easily." Graham added.

"Not anymore she doesn't."

"Why, what happened?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Emma Swan, that's what happened. Until Emma, Regina was loved by everyone, she was kind, funny, smart. Then Emma turned everyone against her, that's all I can tell you, she'll tell you the rest, in her own time."

"Anyway we need to learn these cords before the end of lesson."

"Right yeah of course."

* * *

"Gina what was so important?" Jefferson asked as she came out of the classroom and grabbed him.

"Something happened."

"What? Regina? What happened?" He asked unable to make out her expression.

"Robin and I, we had a moment."

"A moment?"

"Yes a moment."

"What sort of moment?"

"A moment, moment."

"Well that makes it specific, come on give me details, exactly what did the moment consist of?"

She knew that her cheeks were turning pink, how exactly was she meant to tell him, she wanted to and she could tell from the eager look on his face that he really wanted to know. "Okay." She stated, "But not here." She looked around conscious of the bustling students around them. Grabbing his arm, she led him up to their secret spot on the roof of the school. Pushing the door open she placed something in front of it so they could get back in.

"So? Come on!"

"We were in the library." She started slowly.

"And? I already got that much out of him."

"Robin?"

"Yeah, turns out he's in my music."

"Oh, what did he say?" She asked wanting to sound as casual as possible.

"Nope, you need to tell me first."

She cast him a threatening stare, he could be so annoying, what had Robin told him? "He asked if he could draw me."

"Draw you! What like Jack and Rose on Titanic?"

"Is your mind always on Leonardo DiCaprio?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"So he drew you?"

"Yes, but that wasn't the moment. He made a stupid joke and it was time for lesson, so I stood up to leave."

"OMG."

"What?"

"Nothing, carry on."

"He grabbed my hand and apologised for the joke, but he didn't let go."

"What, so he just stood there holding your hand?"

She nodded, she wasn't going to tell him about him stroking her arm, she was embarrassed enough to tell him about the hand holding without having to go into details.

"Then my mother came in."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" She raised her eyebrows and sat down on one of the stone slabs.

Their conversation was abruptly brought to an end when they heard a loud slam. Whipping around, they saw that the door had crashed shut.

"I thought you wedged it open."

"I had, someone must have shut it, and whoever it was is dead."

"Gina chill."

"Jefferson if you haven't noticed we're stuck on the roof of the school with no way down. Do you know what my mother will do to me if she finds out about this, the roof is out of bounds and you and I both know it!" Beginning to pace she started to lose her cool, which was unusual for the usually level headed Regina. She needed to calm down but it wasn't happening, as she started to have a panic attack.

Jefferson looked at her wide eyed, oh dear maybe his plan went a little too far. Quickly talking his phone out, he texted Graham. 'Quick get Locksley to the roof now, she's a little more stressed out than I thought she would be!'

She was now banging on the door and shouting for help.

* * *

"Robin, I just got a message from Jefferson, Regina's stuck on the roof."

"What?"

"J and her hang out up there sometimes, but the doors slammed shut and she's having a panic attack."

Robin hurriedly stood up as he followed Graham to the door that led to the roof.

When he reached it he could hear her banging on it, he pulled it open and stood face to face with her. This didn't last more than a couple of seconds as she quickly scooted past him. "You alright?" He asked as she stopped behind him and turned back around, she had wanted to make sure that she was on the other side of the door first.

"You saved me." She whispered "again."

"It's getting to be a habit of mine." He replied grinning at her.

"Thank you." She stated looking down at her feet.

"Your welcome." She looked up and they regained eye contact, intense eye contact that seemed to lay out both of their feelings for the other to see. They stood there, time seemed to stand still, they didn't even notice Jefferson scoot past them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gina are you coming?" He asked. Waiting a minute after not getting a response he tried again "Gina?"

Not breaking eye contact she replied "Yes?" She had not be paying attention to anyone except Robin.

"Are you coming to study hall?"

"Yes, I'm coming, go on ahead."

"Pffft, fine." He wondered down the corridor along with Graham, they knew that Tink was waiting for them with Lacy.

"So are you coming to study hall?" Regina asked grinning at Robin, with her eyes looking back down at the ground.

"Sure." He playfully nudged her as they began to walk down the corridor and she nudged him back. Flashing him a smile as their hands brushed together as they walked.

He was so tempted to just take her hand in his, it practically was anyway, but he didn't want to scare her off, if he attempted to hold her hand he was afraid that she might push him away, reject him.

Each time their hands touched she felt shivers run through her, how had she managed to let herself get so effected by him? Without thinking she wrapped her little finger around his, holding hand might have been a bit too far at this point, but she just couldn't resist making some contact with him; contact that was discreet enough to go unnoticed by anyone but the two of them.

He felt her finger wrap around his, much to his surprise, she was still looking forward, he knew that she was probably not wanting to draw attention to them by looking at him for a reaction.

No sooner had this happened they arrived at study hall and she let go, pushing the door open to the large room, she found the table at which Jefferson and the rest were sat and pulled out a seat next to J. The only spare seat was next to her, she knew that Jefferson had done that purposely, forcing them to sit next to each other, not that she minded in the slightest.

Tink eyed her from across the table and when Robin wasn't looking mouthed the words 'He's so hot.' Regina rolled her eyes in return, she didn't need to be told. Taking out her history book she scanned the text, she was unable to concentrate, what a surprise, this seemed to be a reoccurring issue whenever he was around. She carefully looked up to see what he was doing and apparently he was suffering from the same problem, he was looking at her too. She dropped her hand under the table and accidentally found his next to the chair leg.

He looked up at her and she obviously felt his gaze upon her, as she glanced at him. Then he felt her hand brush his under the table, bravely he began to re-enact the movement that he had performed earlier that day. He glanced at her briefly to see a reaction, but she had just gone back to her text book. It wasn't till he felt her begin to do the same, that he knew that she was desperately trying not to draw attention to them by looking suspicious.

Soon their fingers were entwined and sat on Robin's lap, he began to trace her palm with his fingertips as she bit her lip in an attempt not to react. "Robin." She whispered really quietly, luckily there was a lot of surrounding noise so no one was paying attention to them.

"What?" He asked grinning at her, resulting in her flashing him a smile.

"That tickles." She tried not to giggle as she spoke lowly. "Robin." She grabbed his hand stopping him from moving it, before they rested back on his thigh.

She was clearly not objecting to this as her hand was as much holding his as his was holding hers.

"Sorry your majesty." He replied lightly squeezing her hand.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." She passed back, still looking down as she turned the page with her other hand. She knew that he was grinning smugly. "I just said that it tickled."

"What tickled?" Jefferson asked looking up at them, intrigued to the part of their conversation that he had heard.

She glanced at Robin and then back to him, he was so nosey, it was a private conversation that he hadn't been invited to take part in, so why had he? "My throat." She replied, quickly coming up with something to tell him. "My throat is really tickling." she solidified, "I think I'm going to go and get a drink, does anyone want anything?" She asked a little louder as she withdrew her hand from Robin's and pulled her purse from her bag.

Everyone shook their heads, except Robin who pulled his chair out "I'll come with you."

"Fine, we'll be back soon." They turned and headed back out to the campus shop.

* * *

"Seems Locksley doesn't want to be friends." David pointed out as he glanced across the room and spotted Regina and Robin walking into the room, before sitting down with the others.

"What?" Emma looked up from her phone and scanned the room. Her eyes clamped on Regina, surely enough he was sat next to her. It was clear to tell from their body language that they were more than just friends. She recognised the way she would consciously place her hair behind her ears and every now and then they would share a grin. How had this happened? She had only known him a day, sure he had rescued her the day before; but this was Regina, she never, ever did guys or girls for that matter. All except Daniel and now seemingly Robin as well. "She's with him?"

"Yep, seems that way." Mary Margaret chirpily added. "It's about time Regina found another love."

"What, you're happy about this?"

"Emma, no one but you can remember what she did, all we can remember is that one day you seemed to fall out and we had to make a choice."

"Yeah, Emma what did she do?" Belle asked. "I'm sick of this feud, I haven't talked to my sister at school in ages."

"Lacy chose her side." Emma spat as she continued to glare at Regina.

"She didn't see what Regina had done wrong, to be honest neither do we. Emma it has to stop." Mary Margaret added.

"I don't think it can."

Killian rolled his eyes, he had been purposely keeping out of this argument, he knew that she was too stubborn to even attempt talking around.

* * *

The halls were empty and Robin freely took her hand in his. "So how's the throat?" He asked grinning.

She was hesitant to hold his hand at first, but making the assumption that nobody would be around didn't pull away. "Seriously?" She replied. He chuckled as she shook her head "I can't believe him, he's such an annoyance."

"I thought it was rather funny."

"Yeah you would." She stated sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned playfully.

"I mean Mr Locksley that I think you find my embarrassment rather amusing."

"It was quite funny."

"Hey." She lightly swatted his arm before stopping at the coffee machine. "Do you want one?" She asked pressing the button for a caramel latte.

"Caramel latte?"

"What's wrong with a caramel latte?" She asked as she picked up a sachet of sugar and ripped it open.

"I just had you down as a black coffee kind of girl."

"Ewe." She scoffed tipping the sugar into the cup "I can't stand the stuff, the only way I can drink coffee is if it's flavoured."

"So you're faddy then?"

"No, do you like coffee?"

"I prefer tea."

"Ooh tea how British."

"It is rather."

She shook her head "Try this." She passed him the coffee.

Taking it from her he took a small sip. "Mhhhm, it's quite nice."

"Told you, so do you want one or not?"

"I'll just share yours." He smirked.

Raising her eyebrows, she looked down her nose at him "That's what you think."

"Why are you going to drink the whole thing?"

"I was planning on it yes." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just let me get you one?"

"Because I should be the one buying you coffee not the other way around."

"Robin this is the 21st century, you know gender equality and all that,"

"Yeah I know and I'm the biggest supporter of gender equality, but I would feel guilty letting you pay for my drink." She smirked at him. "What?" He asked as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Aren't you the proper English gentleman." She chuckled and headed back to study hall in front of him, leaving him standing coffee-less at the machine watching her. Gosh she was beautiful, it seemed the more he got to know her the more beautiful she became. Even the way she walked was seductive, with poise and elegance her small heels clicking on the tiles. She looked more like a teacher than a student, in her smart dress and blazer. Wow the way her hips...

"Mr Locksley." He whipped around upon hearing his name and came face to face with Regina's mother. She always seemed to be there, hiding in the shadows, did she have eyes everywhere? Had she seen him watching Regina? He hoped not that would be disastrous.

* * *

Regina reached the door for study hall and expected him to be right behind her but when she turned around and he wasn't there, she frowned. "Locksley where are you?" She stated under her breath, pushing the door open she walked to the table and put her coffee down.

"Where's Robin?" Graham asked, confused that she had returned alone.

"I may have lost him."

"Lost him how?"

"Lost him as in he was with me one minute and the next he was gone."

"Well go find him!" Jefferson almost shouted.

Scoffing she held her hands up "Fine, I'm going. But if any of you touch my latte, I'll know about it." She snarled before leaving again.

"If I didn't love her, she would scare me shitless." Jefferson whispered.

"Robin. Robin, where the hell are you?" She called as she made her way back to the machine.

* * *

"Where are you supposed to be at this moment Mr Locksley?"

"At study hall." He gulped, geez this was his second run in with this woman that day.

"So why aren't you?"

"Urm, I um."

"Robin and I were making out in the broom cupboard." Regina remarked coming up behind her mother.

"Regina Mills!"

"Is that what you wanted to hear? You'd just love that wouldn't you, just another reason for you to punish me, cut me off from my friends."

"Regina!"

"Robin and I were getting a coffee, OK? Or is that against school rules?"

"Regina Mills! You will not talk you your mother like that, how dare you young lady! I thought you wanted to go out on Rocinante today."

"Mother please, I'm sorry please don't stop me from seeing him, please."

"You don't deserve to see him."

"Mother I told him that I'd see him today."

"No, you crossed a line and for that reason you are not to see him tonight."

Frowning, she bit her lip, desperately trying not to make matters worse by fighting back, she knew that her mother didn't tolerate back chat. "Fine." She whispered before giving in and heading back, however she stopped when she heard her mother carry on.

"You are to stay away from my daughter, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh my god! I knew it, why does he have to stay away from me mother? What has he done? He hasn't done anything! He's my friend, I can't believe you, you're ridiculous. You can't force him to stay away from me! You can't do this to people, you're ruining my life." By this point she looked close to tears, this didn't stop her mother from digging the knife on further.

"Regina, get out of my sight!" In response to this she ran away rather quickly. Robin cast Cora a disapproving glance and hurried after her.

* * *

"Regina, Regina, wait a minute, wait a minute!" She pulled open the door and headed over to the table.

"That bitch is ruining my life!" She yelled causing everyone to look up from their books and stare at her. Her anger taking over she gritted her teeth, picked up her latte and threw it at the wall.

"Regina what the hell!" Jefferson yelled "what happened?"

By this point we nostrils were flaring, she just shook her head. She was sick and tired of her mother trying to control her, telling her who she could and could not be friends with. "I need to get out of here, I can't take it anymore." She rushed out, barging past Emma on the way.

"Hey!" Emma turned to walk after her "Regina!"

"I don't have time for this Swan, leave me alone."

* * *

Upon reaching a secluded corridor she slid down the wall and sat on the floor, with her legs tucked up under her chin. Putting her head in her hands she let the tears flow, she knew that it was a sign of weakness, but she couldn't stop them.

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder "Jefferson I don't want to talk to you." She whispered guessing that her best friend had come after her.

"It's not Jefferson."

"Robin?" She looked up and wiped her eyes "Don't look at me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"You heard my mother, you can't be near me."

"Do you think I'm going to pay attention to anything she says?"

"You should, she's a nasty piece of work." She sniffled.

"I don't care." He held out his hand, passing her something.

Looking at him she chuckled "what's that?" She asked wiping her eyes, she knew exactly what it was.

"You seemed to have accidentally spilt yours." He grinned as she took the latte. "It was a pretty good throw to be honest, you splattered all Swan's followers."

"What?" She looked at him wide eyed, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto her face.

"Yep, all of them except Swan. Something tells me that if you weren't already in trouble with your mother, you are now. Coffee staining the walls." He tutted.

She took a sip and placed it down in between them "I am dead. My mother will kill me, you will probably never see me again."

Chuckling he picked up the cup and took a sip himself "Why's she so protective?"

"I wouldn't call her protective, she's just horrid Robin, all I've ever wanted to do was impress her and my father. You've seen how she treats me, I hate her."

"I'm sure you don't."

"How much are you sure? Why are you still here Robin?" She asked quietly fiddling with her hands, any guy that she had remotely liked had always ran a mile when he met her mother.

"Because like I've already told you, I'm not afraid of your mother."

"Oh but you really, really should be, she's a monster. Heartless, apparently according to Swan she's who I get it from."

"You?" He asked chuckling "The girl I know is the furthest thing from a monster."

"Tell that to everyone else, because they seem to have it in their heads that I'm a villain."

"Well when you go throwing your coffee at them what do you expect?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll bare that in mind."

"Point them to me, I'll be happy to have more than a conversation."

"Thanks."

They sat together quietly taking turns at sipping the coffee, then something came to mind. "Who's Rocinante?" Robin asked "your mother said that you couldn't go and see him."

"He's my horse, a chestnut station."

"You ride?"

"Well I don't have him to pet." She joked.

"I love riding, my father's boss owns a stables and he said that I could go anytime."

"We have six horses." She stated "But Rocinante is my favourite, now I can't see him later."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault it's hers, how were you to know that you weren't even allowed to talk to me?"

"How about next time we see her you be horrid to me, throw her off the scent?"

"Really? Is the best you can come up with?"

"Isn't it worth a try?"

"Fine we'll try it, just try not to cry when I crush your heart."

"Cry? I'm not going to cry."

"We'll see won't we."

* * *

 **So there it is the second chapter, I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave me a review. :)**


	3. Riding and an accident

**I am addicted to writing this story, I can't help it. I'm writing two stories at a time, while trying to do college work, I have no social life, ha. :)**

 **Let's see Regina rebel a little. :)**

* * *

Getting in she rushed upstairs to her room, she knew that he mother would probably ground her for what she was about to do, well that was if she found out. Stripping off, she grabbed her light blue riding gear from her wardrobe, she was old enough to do as she pleased. She sure as hell wasn't going to let her mother tell her that she couldn't go and see her own horse. She had worked out that her mother was having meetings all week after school, that would give her about three hours to get to the stables, ride Rocinante and get back again without her finding out. She quickly plaited her hair, tying it with a simple powder blue ribbon. "Daddy, I'm going out." She shouted, waiting for a response while she zipped up her brown riding boots and grabbed her hat off the stand.

"Regina, where are you going?" He asked coming out of the library, which was situated on the ground floor, next to the dining room.

"Rocinante." She stated casually.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to go?" He asked.

"Yes, but daddy, please let me go." She begged, looking at him in a way she knew he could never say no to.

"What if she finds out?"

"She won't."

"How do you know that?" he sighed, conflicted between letting his daughter do what she wanted and keeping her out of trouble.

"Daddy cover for me please, I will be home before she is."

"Fine, but you better be, because if you're late she'll kill me, then you, then me again."

"Thank you daddy, I'll be back soon, I love you."

"I love you too princess."

* * *

Robin jumped out of the car and wove off his parents, he felt slightly guilty going riding when she wasn't allowed to. Wandering over to the wooden stables he looked around, it was very posh. Then he heard something and stopped in his tracks, listening more intently, he could swear that he was hearing a faint female voice singing inside. It must have been his father's boss's daughter.

"Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet you take your aim, fire away, fire away." The closer he got the louder the singing became. "You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium, you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium."

Pushing the door open he looked around, why did that voice sound so familiar? "Hello?" He called.

The singing came to a sudden stop, and he tried to see if he could spot where it had been coming from.

Regina heard a voice, no one was meant to be here, nobody ever came here, but there was definitely someone there. Holding on tightly to Rocinante's reins she ducked down behind him. "Hello." She heard again, it was definitely a male voice but she couldn't really make much more out as she had her head pressed into Rocinante's main.

Deciding not to stay cowering in the stale, but still holding on to him, she peered her head around the door. Sure enough there he was, she could only see him from the back, but she would recognise him anywhere. "Robin?" She questioned pushing the gate open.

He whipped around and spotted her, it was Regina! That meant that her father must have been his father's boss, she was the daughter that was the only person that visited the stables. "Regina?"

"Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked leading her horse out of the stall.

"I could ask you the same question, how are you here?"

"I snuck out, my mothers' at a meeting and my father said that I could come as long as I was able to get back before she did." She grinned patting Rocinante. "This boy is glad about that, aren't you?" she chuckled scratching his nose.

"Oh I see, nice singing by the way."

"You heard that?" Her cheeks began to turn crimson; she would only ever sing when no one was around to hear her.

He nodded grinning. "So which horse can I ride?" He asked looking around at the many different horses, wanting to lessen her embarrassment.

"I suppose you can ride Molly, she's over here."

"Is this Rocinante?" He asked admiring the horse who was stood, almost as if he were guarding over her.

"Yes, he's very protective." She stated kissing his nose "aren't you boy?"

"He's beautiful." Robin reached out and stroked him, running his fingers through his freshly brushed main. She looked at him wide eyed, glancing back at her he rose his eyebrows. "What?"

"I can't believe it, he usually hates men, he has a fit anytime a guy goes near him. Even my father can't touch him." She looked in awe as Rocinante remained completely calm as Robin continued to stroke him.

"Well he must like the English accent."

She chuckled and bit her bottom lip "That might be it." She stood watching the exchange, so she even had Rocinante's approval that Robin was a good guy and Rocinante always seemed to know. After a minute or so she shook her head "I don't have long, so I should really be riding him. I'll help you saddle Molly up." She tied Rocinante's reins to the post and grabbing a saddle from the side, entered Molly's stall.

"Okay thanks."

* * *

After Molly was saddled up, he grinned at her "Do you want to race?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes and a smile crept up on her face "You want to race? Rocinante and I have had eight years of practice at this."

"We'll see."

"You're on." She jumped up onto Rocinante's back, without a saddle.

"What?"

"He doesn't like saddles." She shrugged.

"You're just full of surprises."

"Just you wait and see." He vaulted up into the saddle and cast her a grin, Molly was clearly older than Rocinante, but he certainly wasn't going to just let Regina win.

"Right, first one to that tree over there wins." She stated pointing at a large oak situated upon a hill.

"You're on." He smirked at her "3...2...1..."

Before he even had time to shout go, she was off.

He shook his head, amazed how she was able to make him feel completely helpless, but at the same time make him feel as though he could do anything.

"Come on Robin, you're going to have to do better than that." She shouted looking back, he could hear her chuckling floating through the wind.

Speeding up he wasn't fast enough to beat her, he saw her pull to a stop and turn to watch him from her position next to the tree "I won."

"I let you win."

"No you didn't, you just won't admit that I'm a better rider than you are."

"I don't think so."

"Am too." She joked pushing his arm and antagonising him. Then when she least expected it, he managed to pull her off Rocinante and onto his horse.

Her smile disappeared "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Who did you say the better rider was?" he asked playfully.

"Put me down this instance!" She scolded in her most serious and scary voice, the look in her eyes changing from that humorous gleam into something entirely different.

When he noticed that she wasn't joking, he allowed her to get down, what he didn't notice however that she was holding onto his shirt and he too was pulled off his horse.

"Ha, serves you right for invading my personal space." She exclaimed as he looked up at her feeling rather dazed.

"What? Oh I'm going to get you for that." He stated admiring the full blown smile that adorned her features.

"You'll have to catch me first." She literally vaulted up onto Rocinante and sped off. He jumped back on Molly and chased after her.

* * *

She felt rather bad for yelling at him, he had just taken her by surprise that was all, she didn't take kindly to surprises that involved physical contact, it made her nervous. As soon as she had shouted at him she realised that she needed to pull back the situation, she didn't want there to be hostility between them, she didn't want him to know that the idea of him touching her scared her, it wasn't just him, the idea of anyone touching her scared her.

Her reaction to what was meant to have been a joking action concerned him, had she really been serious? If she hadn't she deserved an award for best actress. Her voice screamed that she was genuinely annoyed, her eyes however told him a different story, he was pretty sure that he saw fear written there. She seemed scared of him, maybe it wasn't him, he didn't know what it was, but he was eager to find out.

Knowing she had won, he hopped back down off his horse and waited for her, she was an excellent rider, her powder blue riding gear made her look even more breathtaking with her raven hair flailing behind her. Riding up to him she jumped down and sat underneath the tree, the whole valley was visible from that spot, every landmark in Storybrooke, the clock tower high above everything else. It was one of her favourite spots within the town. He sat down next to her, one thing that could be said about Regina Mills, was that she was extremely competitive and big headed when she won.

"Okay you won."

"Oh I know." She stated, rubbing her legs which were feeling rather cold in the mid October air.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"May I?" He asked gesturing with his arm, he wanted to know that she would be okay with him putting his arm around her.

"Yes." She replied swallowing heavily, somehow, she didn't know if it was because they were alone with no one around, but her nerves crept up on her again.

"I'm sorry about grabbing you." He stated, picking the grass from the ground.

"Oh, it's fine, I just hadn't been expecting it that's all."

He could tell that all of a sudden she'd become shy, this was evident from her body language, she fiddled with her clothes and hair and subconsciously bit her bottom lip which he watched intently. "It was completely inappropriate." He sighed.

She shook her head; he had seen through her attempt to cover it up. "No Robin, it wasn't I know that you were just messing around, you startled me, that's all, trust me Robin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

They talked comfortably for another fifteen minutes about everything and nothing, but when they lulled into silence realisation hit her. Jumping up off the ground she ran her hands through her hair "oh no."

"What, what is it?"

"Oh no, oh no, I'm late, I'm so late!" She rummaged around in her pockets for her phone, then she remembered that she left it on a shelf in the stables.

"Late? Late for what?"

"My mother, she doesn't know I'm here, my father said that I had to be back."

"Well come on then, let's go." They both got back on their horses and raced to the stables. Dismounting, she grabbed her cell she had ten missed calls from her father. Pressing the dial button she waited for him to answer.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm so sorry I'm on my way home, I just got tied up with..." She stopped in her tracks and he watched her intently. "What?" She asked her hand immediately reaching out for the wooden bar so she could stabilise herself. "How?" He didn't know what had happened, but it was clearly more than her being late. "Where is she? Daddy I'm on my way, tell her I love her." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Regina?"

Her hand went over her mouth, as she shook her head "My sister, she- she, something's happened to her."

"What, what happened?" He placed his arm around her in attempt to stop her from shaking.

"She was in a car accident. I need to go, now." She tried to pull herself together, but it was no use, she was completely unable to stop herself from crying. He took hold of her arms and pulled her into his embrace, she buried her face into his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him. Her tears began to soak through his shirt "I'll come with you, to the hospital."

"You'd do that?" She asked pulling away.

"Of course."

"We should definitely be going." She placed her hand on the wet patch she had formed on his shirt.

"I'll call my dad; he can give us a lift to the hospital." She nodded and shakily began to undo the clasps on Molly's saddle, before leading her into her stall, followed by Rocinante.

After the horses were away she sighed "Robin, what if she..."

"Don't, she'll be fine."

"Robin, what if she doesn't make it, she's my big sister, she might be a total cow to me sometimes but I love her, I do."

"Of course you do." The sound of a car horn rippled through the air. "My dads here, let's go." He took her hand in his and squeezed it, he tried to lead her out but she wouldn't move.

"I don't think I can do this, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, you're strong, your sister needs you."

She nodded "You're right, she does."

* * *

Pulling up outside the hospital, she thanked Robin's dad and holding onto Robin rushed to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my sister Zelena Mills."

"One moment please."

She shared a glance with Robin and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Regina"

She turned around and spotted her father "Daddy." She let go of Robin's hand and flung herself into his arms. "Is she okay?" She whispered as he placed a kiss in her hair.

"She's just come back from the scan, she was lucky, two broken legs, a broken collarbone and wrist."

"Ouch."

"She's lucky to be alive."

"Where's mother?" She asked cautiously as she looked down and realised that she was still wearing her riding clothes.

"Not here yet, luckily for you I grabbed you some spare clothes."

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him again and he glanced over her shoulder at the young man she had been stood holding hands with.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes of course." She beckoned Robin over to them. "Dad, this is Robin Locksley, he's from England."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Oh call me Henry, it's nice to meet you too my boy." He shook his hand and smiled at him.

Now Robin understood why Regina was such a daddy's girl, her father was practically the opposite of her mother. He wasn't hard faced or humourless and he clearly loved Regina.

"Wait a minute Locksley, James' son?"

"Yes that would be me."

"That explains everything, were you riding with Regina?"

"Yes, she's a wonderful rider."

"I know, her mother doesn't exactly approve, especially when she doesn't use a saddle. My wife is very protective of her girls, rather like a mother lioness. "

She smirked at him and shook her head "Dad where's Ze?"

"Come on we'll go see her."

Robin turned to sit down, but was stopped by her hand wrapping around his.

She looked up at him, her heart immediately pounding and whole arm tingling from the contact. "Please, come with me."

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh my god, Ze!" She rushed to the side of her bed "What the hell! Look at you, you look terrible."

"Thanks for the reminder." She rolled her eyes and winced as she accidentally knocked her wrist.

"What happened?" Regina asked sitting down as Robin stood awkwardly behind her.

"Alex's car lost control and hit a lamp post."

"Alex? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." She taunted.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Who's Alex then?" Regina questioned as if having a male friend was unheard of.

"Alex is my girlfriend." Zelena stated with a smirk, just waiting for her little sister's reaction.

Regina's eyes went wide, as she allowed what her sister had just told her to sink in. "What? Girlfriend?" she asked in shock.

"Yes Regina."

"Girlfriend?"

"You've said that already."

She shook her head "To be honest I had my suspicious."

"Whatever." Zelena rolled her eyes, laying her head back to rest on the pillows that were propped up.

"Is she okay? Can I meet her?"

"Slow down Gina, who's that?" She asked gesturing to Robin who was finding the situation rather amusing.

"This is Robin." She stated brazenly "So does mother know?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you look smitten."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were avoiding the question." She bit back.

"Whatever mother doesn't know okay, and what she doesn't know can't hurt her." She smirked.

"Well your secrets safe with me."

Turning away from Regina she addressed Robin "So you're dating my little sister then Robbie?"

"No, we're just friends." Regina interjected. She didn't want her sister mentioning this to her mother, she had told him to stay away, she probably wouldn't take kindly to Zelena running (or rolling in her current state) around telling her that they were dating.

"Yes, just friends, I've just recently moved here from London." He added shocked at her immediate interjection.

"Oh England, I've always wanted go to England, haven't you sis?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Sure you have, I'm pretty sure that you were telling Henry the other day how much you wanted to see the world."

Regina shot daggers at her sister, who was smirking wickedly, she was clearly trying to stir things up. "Back to you, Alex, dish."

"She's there." Regina turned around to see a pretty woman with long dark hair, black glasses and from what she could see a tattoo on her upper right arm, wheeling herself in.

"Hey, Ze you didn't say your sister was hot." Zelena chuckled and shook her head as she noticed the mortified look on Regina's face.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed narrowing her eyes, her mouth merging into a scowl.

"Chill, it's just a joke, well partially you are quite cute." Alex grinned.

"I am also quite straight." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Alex, quit making my sister squirm."

Robin had to admit it was rather funny to watch, she was clearly feeling rather awkward, the colour of her cheeks gave her away.

"Awe, I was just getting started."

Regina glanced up at Robin he was staring at her, his own blue eyes twinkling in a way that took her breath away.

"It seems your little sister has her sights set on someone."

"Yep it does doesn't it."

"He's cute too, well as cute as a guy can be."

"Yes I suppose he has a certain charm; I can see why she likes him." Zelena chuckled.

"Will you please stop talking about us as though we're not here, you are clearly feeling alright, I'm going to go and get changed before mother gets here."

"Oh Gina please don't go." Zelena begged, a touch of actual sincerity in her voice.

"Zelena you are fine here with, Alex." She looked down her nose as she stood up. "Let's just hope she's better at looking after you than she is at driving."

"Hey, it was my fault we crashed, she couldn't keep her hands to herself." Alex chuckled moving herself up onto the bed next to Zelena and kissing her cheek.

"Ewe, way too much information."

Then the kiss moved onto the lips and Regina felt her stomach do a little flip as she watched her sister with her tongue down someone's throat.

"I got some coffee..." Henry stopped in his tracks as the two women pulled apart, deciding to ignore it he continued. "Okay, Regina your mother is five minutes away, you need to hurry up and get changed, I'm guessing that Robin is not supposed to be here."

"Oh, I think Robin and I are the least of mother's problems, just wait till she finds out that Zelena's into girls." She smirked.

"Here." He dismissed her comment and passed her the bag with her spare clothes. "Hurry back."

"Yes I'm going. Robin?"

"Should I wait here?"

"No, I wouldn't want to leave you in the insane asylum, one of the inmates might try to stab you with a pair of scissors."

"Right." Sometimes he didn't fully understand her sense of humour, he put it down to the cultural differences between them. He guessed she was probably referring to Zelena by the look that she threw her way.

* * *

Her mother was going to freak out, not only had her daughter been in a car accident by she was a lesbian to boot. That was fine with Regina of course, she had been campaigning for equality alongside Jefferson. But her mother, her mother was the most traditional person she knew, knowing her mother she probably still thought that Jefferson was straight. She could picture her mother's face when Zelena told her, Regina knew that she would be able to get away with anything for a while.

"So your sisters' a lesbian then."

"Seems that way, not that I knew that before today, I mean I had my suspicions. Anyway, I'm sorry about that, she's so cringe worthy, why does she think we want to see her making out with her girlfriend."

"Alex was right though, you are quite cute."

"Only quite?" She asked in mock annoyance.

"No, you're drop dead gorgeous." This comment slipped out before her could stop it.

At first she raised her eyebrows in shock before quipping "Why thank you Mr Locksley, you're not so bad yourself." She smirked at the grin that had formed on his beetroot red face. He thought she was pretty, more than that he thought she was gorgeous, this made her smile, the fact that he was blushing let her know that he did indeed like her.

That slipped out of nowhere, but she had returned the compliment which meant that she liked him too and that the affection wasn't one sided.

"Regina, is that you?" She turned around, she had just reached the bathroom door when her mother's voice rung through the air. Not again, they had been caught together again, even worse she was still wearing her riding clothes. Robin darted around the corner and hid.

"Where's Zelena?"

"Hello mother, she's on the third floor, I'm just heading to the restroom."

"Okay. Wait a minute Regina."

"Yes." She had her fingers crossed behind her back, she could feel that she was in big trouble, again.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she has two broken legs and a broken wrist and collarbone, her friend Alex is with her, so is daddy."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye." She released her breath and Robin came out of hiding.

"That was close."

"Yeah too close, I don't know how she didn't recognise."

"I should be going, she will not allow me to be here."

Regina nodded, as much as she wanted him to stay with her, he was right, her mother would be furious, she wouldn't stand for his presence. "You're right."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow." He began to walk off towards the exit until she stopped him "Robin, wait. Thank you." She jogged up to him.

"Don't mention it."

"It meant a lot to me." She grasped his forearm and looked up at him.

He was so tempted to lean in and kiss her, but he knew that would be completely inappropriate.

She bit her lip as she moved her hands up his arms, she leaned in, really wanting to kiss him however at the last moment she chickened out and closing her eyes she planted a kiss on his cheek. "It meant a lot to me." She repeated pulling back.

"Good. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded as he let go of her hand and walked out of the door. She bit her lip as she watched him leave, she knew that she had made the right choice in not kissing him on the lips. She didn't want to come across as being too eager.

She had kissed him, yes it may have only been on the cheek, but that was something right? He knew that in context it was only a thank you kiss, but maybe it was more, did it mean more to her like it did to him? He hoped so.

* * *

"Hello hot stuff." Alex greeted as Regina walked through the door, she looked around and notice that her mother wasn't there.

Alex slid her glasses down her nose and swished her long hair behind her, she was still sat on the bed with Zelena. Had she stayed there when her mother had visited? From her positioning it was blatantly obvious that she and Zelena were more than just friends.

"Did you two tell mother?" She asked narrowing her eyes, more addressing her sister than her girlfriend.

"Yes, they did." Cora appeared at the door "Regina your sister is a lesbian." She stated in a voice that was calmly terrifying.

"Yes I know, so what."

"So do you have anything you'd like to tell me, I mean might as well get it all out in the open, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm not a lesbian if that's what you were thinking." Zelena and Alex chuckled at Cora's reaction to this comment.

"Do you too have to sit so close together it's making me nauseous."

"Mother, they can do what they please." Regina piped up, it probably wasn't her mother being homophobic as such, it was probably the fact that they were practically on top of each other, she knew that she would react the same way if Alex had been a guy.

"Mother Alex is my girlfriend, you're just going to have to get over it."

"Are you deliberately trying to hurt me, both of you?" She addressed Regina as well. "All I want is for the two of you to be happy and safe."

Regina shook her head as rage bubbled up inside her, happy and safe? Robin hadn't done anything that made her feel less than both of those things, yet she still wanted to keep them apart. "What have I done?"

"Regina you are leading that poor young boy on."

"Leading him on? Where do you get that from?"

"I saw the two holding hands in the library this morning,"

"So what, is it so bad to have a boyfriend? I mean I'm 18 years old for god's sake."

"Regina watch your language young lady. I only have your best interests at heart, I love you and I don't want you having your heart broken, again."

"Mother, if that's the case, why are you trying to keep Robin away from me? Is it so wrong to want to get to know him?"

"And we're back to that one, you've only just met him Regina, you don't know him."

"I know, but I like him mother, a lot."

"He's totally hot for her Mrs Mills." Alex butted in.

"I can't recall inviting you to take part in this conversation." She scolded before turning back to Regina "That is exactly what worries me, the last time I allowed you to date you got hurt."

"Whose fault was that?" She asked under her breath.

"Regina, I was not to blame for Daniel."

"I know that, I know you weren't to blame, but it still hurt mother! It doesn't mean that I never want to date ever again. I like Robin, you know me, you know that I would never just run into something if I wasn't serious."

Cora shook her head "You are not to see him. Do you understand? I don't want you going near him."

"Mother!"

"No Regina, that's final you are never to see him."

Regina shook her head and ran out of the door slamming it violently behind her.

"Cora, he seems harmless."

"They all do Henry."

"I don't understand why you won't let her see him, she likes him, they're friends."

"Henry, she is not to see him and I will find out if she has."

"Cora, she is old enough for a boyfriend."

"No, I will not let my little girl go through that again, I don't want her getting hurt."

"Mother, don't you think she's better taking a leap and getting hurt than never finding out if what she had was destined to be more?" Zelena suggested standing up for her sister.

"Zelena, you weren't here when Daniel left, you didn't see her, she was a wreck."

"I know and I'm sorry mother, but it's her life and if you tell her not to do something, she might just go ahead and do it anyway, just despite you. I sure did."

"Zelena I'm sorry, I failed you both."

"Mom, you didn't fail us." She shoved Alex off the bed and gestured for Cora to come over to her. "We both know deep down that you only want to protect us, but the best way to do that is to let us be our own people, become who we are destined to become. Whether that means having to accept that I like girls." She chuckled as her mother hugged her. "Or if it's accepting that Regina likes Robin, Mom can't you maybe give him a chance? For Regina's sake?"

"I suppose. He has one chance, if he does even one thing that upsets her, even in the slightest, he will be out of my school so fast the boy won't know what hit him."

Henry shook his head as Alex sat down on the bed next to Zelena's.

"Mom, do you want to meet Al properly now?" She asked as her mother looked up.

"Yes, Alex, I would say the same goes for you, but you've already gotten my daughter into a car crash."

They all chuckled as Zelena hugged her mother tighter. "I think you've got some grovelling to do with Gina though."

"Indeed."

* * *

Running down the street she ran straight past her house, she had overcome the tears and was now into the stage of pure anger and rebellion. Her mother wasn't going to stop her from seeing him, not a chance. She rushed up the couple of stairs and knocked on the door. 'Please answer Robin, please.' She could see a silhouette behind the door, it wasn't Robin, that was for certain. When the door opened she came face to face with Robin's mum.

"Mrs Locksley?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Robin; I don't suppose you've seen him around have you?"

"Yes dear, he's camping out in the woods behind the house."

"Thanks." She smiled and attempted to catch her breath.

"Are you his friend?"

"Yes, Regina Mills." She extended her hand and shook his mother's.

"Oh, you're the girl Robin won't shut up about, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied as she walked back down the steps when she reached the bottom she turned around and stated "Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

* * *

Rushing around the house she caught the smell of smoke, then saw a flicker of light. It was already rather dark outside so any amount of light seemed to give off an ethereal glow. Then she spotted him stood prodding a small fire which was burning brightly. Accidentally treading on a twig it snapped and the noise echoed through the forest. He turned around and spotted her making her way towards him. "Regina? How's your sister? What are you doing here?"

Once he had finished talking they were only a couple of inches apart.

She watched his lips as he spoke, was she actually doing this, making the first move? Was it just to annoy her mother or did she really want him? No she defiantly wanted him, it wasn't her mother it was him, her mother just worked to speed up the process a little. Grabbing hold of the sides of his coat with both her hands she pulled him towards her and closing her eyes, touched her lips to his.

When he actually managed to realise what was going on he too closed his eyes. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real, could it? But the feeling of her lips on his reminded him that it wasn't a dream, or if it was, it was one that he never wanted to wake up from.

Breaking apart, her lips were parted as he scanned her eyes for any indication as to what had just transpired; her eyes were filled with desire as the fire light caused them to twinkle.

Deciding to bite the bullet he reclaimed her lips with his pulling her closer, as his hand caressed her face, while the other grasped her waist.

He hadn't pushed her away, he had been feeling the same, that was scary, she was scared. Slowly she began to snap back into reality as she distanced herself from him breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned to leave.

"Regina, no wait, I'm sorry, please don't leave." Once again he found himself reaching out for her hand to stop her. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't, it's just I, I don't think I can do this."

"What? What exactly is this?" He asked hoping that she'd confess that she at least felt something for him.

"I don't know, that's the point, I don't know what I'm feeling."

"I know what I'm feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What?"

"Well I know that you're the most stunning girl I have ever seen and although you want people to think that you have no heart and don't care; you do, in fact you feel things deeply with your whole soul. And I really, really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I like you too." She offered him a smirk, before her expression changed into a frown. "But there can't be anything between us."

"I thought you liked me."

"I do, God Robin I do like you so much, but my mother would never allow us to be together. She's too protective, she just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Why would you get hurt? Regina I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I understand that Robin I do, but I have to go now."

"Regina."

"I'll see you at school."

"Bye." He wasn't going to pressurise her to open up to him, she liked him and that was all that mattered. As long as she liked him there was a way for him to work to win her over, a way for him to get her to feel as though she can tell him everything. But for now, he would just get to know her bit by bit.

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she made her way back towards her house, he had just given her the biggest confidence boost. He found her beautiful and wanted to be with her; the blush was soon followed by a smile.

Then she heard a noise from behind her and he was running to catch up with her. "Wait, would you let me walk you home?"

"I would like that." She smiled as they walked side by side all the way to her back to her house. She knew that there would most likely be no one home when she got in, they would all still be at the hospital. She couldn't allow herself to get caught up in her feeling for him, she couldn't go against her mother, she had already kissed him, her mother would be outraged that she had disobeyed her. But she didn't know if she'd be able to stop herself, she was falling deeper and deeper and it was going to be difficult to catch herself again.

* * *

 **So what do we think? I just love writing this, I hope you like it as much as I do. Leave me a review, let me know. Thanks for all the support so far. :)**


	4. Chemistry

**Told you I was addicted to writing this story. I'm so glad at the response it has got, thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming, I love hearing what you think. x**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the day of Zelena's accident, Alex had been round nearly every day, she would be there when Regina got home and leave before Cora did.

Cora hadn't had a talk with Regina yet, she couldn't bring herself to admit to Regina that she might have actually been wrong in preventing her from seeing Robin. She was working her way towards it, she wanted to see if her daughter dropped the notion on her own, before she gave her permission.

Regina and Robin hadn't really moved anywhere with their relationship, there hadn't been another kiss, much to the disappointment of them both. They had simply spent time together, but Regina had told Robin that in order for them to continue meeting each other without her mother knowing, he would need to stay friends with Emma and her crew. He had been extremely reluctant in that and couldn't stand having to listen to the constant bitching, especially when the majority of the time it was about Regina.

Now, Regina was walking down the corridor when she spotted Robin retrieving something from his locker. Smiling she came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes "guess who." She chuckled as he turned around and cast her the largest grin.

"Hey." He stated as they began to make their way to chemistry, it was the first time they would be allowed to complete an experiment since the little mishap. "Have you learnt your lines yet?" He asked, his folder tucked under his arm.

"I suppose. I'm not sure about auditioning." She replied looking down.

"Why? I thought we were both doing it."

"We were, but they're not going to cast me as Juliet, so what's the point. I don't really want to have to act opposite Emma Swan."

"You can't back out now, we made a deal that we'd both do it."

"Robin I..."

"Please Regina, if you don't then I'm not."

"Why you're good Robin, don't pull out because of me."

"You're good too and if you're not going to audition then neither am I." he huffed pouting at her.

"Fine, I'll do it, this is going to be a disaster though."

"No it isn't. How about you come around to mine later to practice?"

"Mother would never allow it."

"Don't tell her, what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"She'd find out."

"Say you're going to J's." he argued.

"I'll ask my Dad."

"Good." They reached the classroom door and he chuckled "right then, let's try not to blow up the lab today shall we?"

"That would probably be a good idea." She shook her head and rolled her eyes before pushing the door open and sitting at their desk. "We both need to listen."

"It's not my fault, you distract me all the time." He protested.

"Robin." She cast him a warning glance.

"Okay, I'll try and listen."

"You better." She laughed before turning to see Gold walk into the classroom.

"Miss Mills and Mr Locksley, let's see if you can correctly perform today's experiment."

"Miserable imp." She whispered causing Robin to quietly chuckle.

"What was that Miss Mills?" Robin mocked in his best Mr Gold impression.

"I said sir that you are a miserable old imp, who enjoys picking on his students." She whispered back.

"What was that Miss Mills?" Gold asked overhearing the last part of her sentence. They were both trying so hard not to laugh as he had sounded just like Robin's impression. She had the urge to just bury her face in his shoulder and cry with laughter. Gold looked at them as if they were crazy "What in the world is so amusing?"

"Nothing sir, it's just we're looking forward to completing this experiment." Robin announced his voice cracking at the end of the sentence as he gave into his laughter, making it even harder for Regina to hold back her own.

"Right then, may I suggest that the two of you compose yourselves before going anywhere near a bunsen burner with elements."

Regina regained her composure, the seriousness rewritten on her face. "Yes sir."

"Right then, on with the lesson." Gold flicked on the projector, turned off the lights and began to talk through the power point.

She found herself quietly snickering as she covered her mouth with her hand as she leant into him, "wow".

"Oh my god." They were both silently laughing. "That was too funny."

"Tell me about it, you really are a good actor, that impression was priceless."

"Thank you, thank you very much." He mocked a bow.

"Robin stop, it hurts to laugh. Robin." She placed her hand on her stomach trying to stop the laughter.

"What was that Miss Mills? I didn't quite hear you there." He continued with his impersonation.

"Robin we need to pay attention." She giggled.

"I'm sorry I'll stop."

She shook her head and averted her eyes towards the screen, she hadn't sat up straight and was still leaning in towards Robin. "I'm looking forward to tonight." She stated still facing the front, she was of course referring to their rehearsing session.

"So you're coming then?"

"I think I can work something out with my Father." She grinned, they were speaking at barely audible level, one at which only the two of them could here or so they thought. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." He couldn't stop smiling, what was it about her that made it so that every time he saw her, he felt the massive urge to just grin like a mad person. He couldn't help it, it came naturally, whenever she was around, she made him smile, she made him happy.

* * *

Emma scowled at them, Gold obviously couldn't hear from the front, but she could, they weren't kidding her. Yes, Robin had been hanging out with them, but he had hardly been successful in hiding his feelings for Regina, he had constantly been looking out for her and anytime that he had seen her a huge smile broke out on his face. From the sound of their quiet conversation they were very much together and she didn't like it one bit. "Sir, please would you tell them to stop talking, it's so disruptive." She called out spitefully.

"Who is talking Miss Swan?" he asked as he looked across the class. Regina and Robin had immediately sat up straight and gone silent. "I don't hear anything."

"Those two, Robin and Millsy."

"Seriously?" Regina scoffed rolling her eyes at Emma's petty behaviour.

"Well if you'd stop flirting with your boyfriend, we might all be able to pay attention to the lesson." Emma bit.

"Seriously?" Regina felt the anger bubbling inside her, what did Emma know about her and Robin's relationship, there was no reason for her to get involved. Robin wasn't her boyfriend, she wanted him to be, but that wasn't the point, Emma was blatantly trying to embarrass them in front of the whole class.

"Don't even deny it, it's clear that the two of you are getting it on."

"Excuse me?" Regina stood up, pushing her chair back. Emma had taken this to another level, implying that they were dating was one thing, but to suggest that they had been doing something which they hadn't caused Regina's blood to boil. After all this conversation was in front of her teacher and would probably end up making its way back to her mother, never mind ruin her reputation; she didn't just run around sleeping with people, she wasn't that type of person and she certainly didn't want anyone thinking that she was.

"You heard."

"Miss Mills." Gold warned.

"Swan would you like to say that to my face?" she asked, her voice low and scarily calm, similar to the one her mother used when she was about to blow.

Robin watched her, he could see the anger flashing in her eyes, she was not happy. "Gina." He whispered "She's not worth it."

"Emma if you have a problem with me, then why don't you just come out and say it instead of being a spiteful little bitch?" Everyone gasped, her voice was still low, she knew that this was scarier than flying off the handle; she knew that reacting to Emma was probably only going to make the situation even worse, but she couldn't stop herself, her defensive mode had kicked in and she had just about had enough of putting up with this feud.

"Oh you think you're so clever, stop trying to deny it; it's blatantly obvious that the two of you are sleeping together, not that I know what he sees in you."

Robin looked at Regina wide eyed, she was physically shaking, anger radiating from her. Everyone, including Gold watched Regina as she flung her chair back and stalked towards Emma. The idea of being calm immediately leaving her she trailed off into the realm of crazy "What have I ever done to you?! I can't think of anything; why do you hate me so much?!"

At this point thinking that he might actually have to break up a physical fight, Gold stepped in and stood in front of her "Miss Mills wait outside." He demanded.

"Are you kidding me, she's the one…"

"Regina, out, now!"

Regina's nostrils flared, she walked towards the door and bumped Emma on the way. "Sir did you see what she just did?" Emma asked wanting to make the situation worse.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

Robin instinctively stood up, how come Regina was always the one that got into trouble, it was always her that got the blame, this time it most certainly had been the both of them at fault for speaking and was clear to everyone that Emma had been the antagonist.

"Sit down Locksley!"

Regina slammed the door behind her, what had she ever done to Emma Swan to make her hate her so much? She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to be targeted by everyone, they all hated her if she was miserable and they all hated her if she was happy, she just couldn't win. What did they want from her? Who did they want her to be? She hadn't slept with Robin and didn't want anyone thinking that she had, she hated rumours like that, rumours that could completely trash the reputation she had built for herself.

"Emma, why the hell did you do that?" Killian asked as soon as Gold had left the room, an annoyed tone to his voice. "You could barely hear them and they are clearly not sleeping together."

Emma didn't answer, she could feel Robin's eyes burning into her, he was most certainly giving her the evils across the classroom.

* * *

Gold opened the door to see a fuming Regina Mills leaning against the wall. She said nothing, simply stood there with her nostril flaring as she gritted her teeth.

"Regina, please tell me that you are not letting that silly little girl's comments affect you." He stated causing her to look up completely taken aback by his comment, she stared at him open mouthed waiting for him to continue. "Emma Swan is a pathetic, jealous girl and she was completely out of line. But you just need to ignore her."

"I'm sick of ignoring her, I'm sick of letting her speak to me like that, she treats me so badly. She's making out as if I've done something, that me and Robin have done something we haven't."

"I don't care if you have or you haven't." He tutted. "Regina I thought that you of all people had more stomach than that, I thought that you would be able to take whatever she throws your way."

"I can, but…"

"No buts, you go in there and ignore anything that she has to say. Pay no attention to her, it's your retaliation that gets you in trouble. As long as you let Emma know that she is getting to you she will carry on. You make her think that you don't give a damn and she just might stop, if she doesn't I'll be the first person to go and inform your mother, do you understand me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head in bewilderment.

"Regina, bring back that tough exterior and pull yourself together. Oh and please don't talk while I'm talking in my lesson yet again."

"I won't."

"Good, well come back in here and pretend that I have just shouted at you." He chuckled somewhat at the look on her face "You are not to cause conflict in my lesson again is that understood?!" he raised his voice. "Right I think that should do it, prove to me that you are the A grade student that I know you are."

She nodded and smirked before walking through the door that he held open for her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as she sat down in the seat next to him, reaching for her hand under the table.

She pulled it away "Sir, I think I need to change lab partners." She stated, she hated doing this, she really did, but Gold was right, she needed to concentrate on her grades and she couldn't do that with him sitting so close to her. It wasn't just that, it was the fact that with him sitting there, people would continue to talk, watch them, try to figure out whether they were a couple or not. She wanted to be his girlfriend, but she couldn't risk her mother finding out, not after what happened the last time. If her mother knew that she and Robin were together, she would never see him again and Cora would probably ensure that his father lost his job. Regina couldn't risk that, she couldn't risk losing him and if that meant that they couldn't see each other or had to be secretive about it, then so be it. It was time to enact the plan they had agreed upon a couple of weeks ago, she was going to break his heart and it was going to be horrible but in order for it to look real she knew that he had to be oblivious to her plan, she needed to catch him off guard.

"Wait what? Why? Regina, I swear I won't distract you anymore." Robin panicked, she was allowing Swan to affect her, allowing Emma to tear them apart just as she had planned to. Did he mean that little to her that she was willing to just give up on them because of a little gossip, surely not? Nevertheless, here she was requesting to have a change of lab partners, ultimately meaning that she didn't want to sit next to him. His heart hurt, why was she doing this?

"Sir?" She repeated ignoring Robin, not even looking at him.

"Emma, swap seats with Regina please." Both girls looked at him with wide eyes, now that she hadn't expected, out of all the people he could have swapped her with he chose Emma, now she would have to see her nemesis sit next to the guy she liked for the rest of semester.

"What?" Emma asked rather taken aback, she didn't want Regina sat next to Robin, but she didn't want her sat next to Killian either.

"Just do it, unless you want to remain in your current seats? I would like to proceed with my lesson, I think we've had enough distractions today."

"I'm fine staying sat where I am." Emma protested.

"Miss Mills?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, attempting to make it look as natural as possible. Now she had the best of both worlds, it had looked as though she wanted to change seat, but still got to sit next to him. However, unbeknownst to her the damage between her and Robin was already done.

He remained silent for the rest of the lesson, only speaking to inform her of the measurements. Watching him she frowned, his smile was long gone, she hated it, she was the reason behind him being in this mood. She wanted Robin back, the witty Robin, who made small talk and was able to make an awkward situation less so. This situation was beyond awkward, never before had she felt this uncomfortable, in the middle of a lesson was hardly the place for them to have a heartfelt discussion. Did he hate her?

What the heck was she thinking, at that moment she was impossible to read, he was trying desperately to avert his graze from hers. He knew she was looking at him but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, was she annoyed that she got into trouble because he had been talking to her, surely not, she wasn't the type of person who cared about being told off by teachers, from what he'd seen and heard she took it on the chin. He needed to talk to her, find out what she was thinking.

The bell tolled and it was the end of the lesson, everyone piled out of the classroom and Regina rushed off, slipping a note discreetly into his hand before hurrying out the door.

Unfolding the note, he read it _'meet me in the janitor's closet on the second floor near the music hall, I'm sorry'_ he grinned, what the heck was going on? He had no clue, but she was obviously up to something. He wasn't going to leave her hanging; one day during his first week she had showed him around every inch of the school, early morning of course when nobody was around to see them together, so he knew where the closet was.

* * *

Upon reaching the door, it open and he was pulled inside, she immediately hugged him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I do want you to be my lab partner." She let go of him and shook her head "Please don't hate me." She begged.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" he grinned looking down at her.

"I was mean."

"I don't hate you, I figured you were planning something."

"Well you would have been correct in that assumption. Do you remember what I said to you on your second day?" she smirked.

"Ah, so that was you crushing my heart then was it?"

"Not exactly, well it was a taste test, I'm going to have to give worse than that if anyone is to believe it."

"How much worse?"

"How about a major showdown in the corridor?"

"Is that a little extreme?"

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I just wanted a chance to practice my acting."

"You're still coming over tonight though right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I am." Her hand travelled to his arm. "If I want to be Juliet I'm going to have to perfect my performance."

"Yep."

"Come on then loser, let's keep up this front, I want Emma Swan to think that we hate each other, I want her to look like a fool."

"Right okay, let's do it." He smirked and went to open the door but the look in her eyes stopped him. "What? What is it?"

"What? Nothing."

"It's not nothing, you've got that look" he stated in concern.

"What look?"

Over the past two weeks he had walked her home every night after school, they had hung out before school and even gone riding a couple of times and in that time he had come to recognise certain looks. He simply waited for her to respond and stood facing her with his back towards the door. The closet was dark except from a small spotlight window right at the top this light illuminated her face, she was biting her lip in her customary way and had her head tilted as she watched him. Slowly he began to walk towards her, she maintained eye contact as she consciously placed her hair behind her ear.

She wasn't the type of girl that went to the janitor's closet to make out, that was Emma's thing, but she found herself really wanting it to be her thing, she really wanted to feel his lips against hers again, she had missed the sensation. Reaching out she touched the buttons on his shirt, looking down for a second before she met his eyes again. "We shouldn't be in here." She stated, her voice hoarse from the close proximity.

"You're right." He stated not moving from his position as his fingers gently caressed her upper arms "But I don't think I can leave."

"Me neither." She replied as her hands moved from his chest up to his face as she traced the lines there. "Robin, what are we doing?"

He shook his head "I don't know, but it feels right." He stated before pulling her closer ghosting his lips over hers and waiting.

"Yes, yes it does." That was enough for him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her properly.

Her hands immediately moved around him as she deepened the kiss, yes she had most definitely missed this, she felt as though she was flying and her heart seemed like it would burst at any given moment. She didn't know how she was going to keep up the act of pretending to hate him, not when he made her feel the way he did; not when she felt this soul consuming feeling, a feeling that absorbed her so completely.

He had wanted to do this all week, it had been torture spending time with her and not being able to touch her, she drove him crazy, just the sight of her was enough to make his heart soar. He had come to realise that she had a certain smile that she reserved only for him, and it was the most stunning thing he had ever seen, she took his breath away.

Breaking apart they touched foreheads and lovingly rubbed their noses together. "Wow" was all he could say as his fingers ran across the small of her back over her silk blouse. She cast him a smile and he shook his head "That smile." He chuckled, causing her to blush as she shook her head and re-joined their lips.

They were still kissing when she heard the door handle rattle, quickly placing her hand in between them she pushed him off and pretended to look for something. He glanced at her completely confused until he too heard the noise and whipped his phone out of his pocket and flicked on the torch shining it in the direction she was looking.

The janitor opened the door to find them rummaging through a box on the floor. "What are the two of you doing in here?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Regina turned around, "We were looking for a spare microphone, Miss Malory said that they were in here." She excused, knowing that it was a feasible excuse and that sometimes the music staff did leave equipment in the closets.

"Right, well I can't recall seeing them in here, sorry I can't be of more help to you."

"Oh that's okay, thanks anyway Mr Jones." She replied before grabbing her bag and hastily retreating out of the small space. Robin simply cast Jones a grin while still in the dark of the closet, then he followed her out.

As soon as they were out in the light she looked at him with wide eyes and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"What?"

She chuckled before stating "Robin you have lipstick on… well all over." She quickly grabbed a makeup wipe from her bag, "sorry" she giggled as she began to wipe it off.

"We we're lucky it was dark in there, that was a close call."

"I know." She shook her head "we need to be more careful, we've literally just decided to pretend to hate each other and we've already nearly been caught."

"Remind me again why we have to pretend."

"Mother."

"Oh yeah, your bloody mother."

"Yes my bloody mother. I better go, we can't be seen together in the corridor."

"Right." He leant in and pecked her cheek "See you tonight." He stated before walking in the opposite direction down the hall, she watched him go biting her lip, it was definitely going to be hard keeping up the impression that she disliked him.

"Can't wait." She whispered watching him go. She was still watching him when someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist, causing her to jump. "Jefferson I hate you." She wined, her best friend's laughter filling her ears as they walked in tow down the corridor.

"No you don't. I thought you and Robin were trying that discreet thing."

"We were, we are."

"Then how come I just caught you ogling each other in the corridor?"

"We weren't ogling each other."

"Looked like you were to me." He joked placing his arm over her shoulders.

"We weren't and by the way you are my alibi for tonight."

"Why? Is tonight the night that you finally give into you evil mastermind side and kill Emma Swan? Because if, so stuff me being your alibi, I want in."

"J, if you could hear yourself, I don't think that you would say half the things that you do." She rolled her eyes, she knew that he was going to want to know the exact reason why she needed him to cover for her. She didn't want him or anyone else getting the wrong impression, she was simply going over to Robin's to rehearse for the play, it wasn't anything more than that, it was simply Romeo and Juliet.

"On a serious note though, if you want me to cover for you, I need to know what you're doing that requires me to do so."

"I'm going over to Robin's."

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her in shock "Really?"

"Yes and before you say anything, we are simply going over lines for next week's auditions."

"What you're cheating on me with Robin, who am I supposed to rehearse with?" he only half joked.

"It's called a mirror Jefferson; you have several in your room."

"I can't believe it, you've know him two weeks and he's already scooting me out of your life, taking my place."

"Nobody could ever take your place, stop being a dope. You're the one who encouraged me to follow my heart in the first place remember? You're the one who wanted me and Robin to get together."

"You've been so much happier you know? Ever since he arrived here you've been, different."

"Good or bad different?"

"Good different, yes defiantly good different, I don't miss the constant moodiness."

"Hey, I can still be moody when I want to be."

"Oh yes I know, can't have people other than your close group of friends knowing that your face even has the capacity to smile."

"Now you're just being sarcastic."

"And you love me for it."

"True." she smirked.

"I think you forget that everyone has seen you smile before, before everything that happened last year. With Daniel you would always smile, I'm just glad Robin has been able to bring back that side of you."

The smile on her face fell at the mention of his name "J, can we please not mention Daniel, we can't compare him and Robin, they are nothing alike."

"In some ways…"

"No, they are nothing alike!" she snapped before disentangling her arm from his and hurrying away from him.

"Regina! Hey, Regina I'm sorry!"

* * *

She shook her head as she carried on going, directly past the classroom she was supposed to be in next, looking at the floor she made her way down the corridor. Why was Jefferson so annoying at times? He didn't think before he spoke, now thoughts of Daniel swarmed her mind, she didn't want to think about him, it hurt too much. She wanted to think of Robin, she needed him, his ability to make her feel better.

She was mid thought when she bumped directly into someone.

"Whoa Regina, where are you going?" The girl asked grasping her arm.

"Lacy, I just, I need…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunet asked as she manoeuvred them out of the middle of the corridor. "Regina, are you alright? You look rather pale."

"Do I?" her hands went up to her face.

"Yes you do. Regina what is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm being silly, J just mentioned Daniel that's all."

"That darn idiot, he's your best friend, but sometimes he can be a complete and utter fool."

"No it wasn't him, it's me, it's my fault."

Lacy shook her head and placed her arm around her friend "How's Robin?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

This attempt succeeded and a smile formed on Regina's face "Lovely, the best."

"Well then, stop worrying. You're walking the wrong way you know." She pointed out.

Sighing she turned around they both headed back in the direction she had just come. Regina knew that the sooner this school day was over; the sooner she would be able to see Robin. Meet his parents properly and see the inside of his house, know where he spends his time when he isn't at school. She wanted to know everything about him, she was getting there. He however still had a long way to go with her before he knew everything.

Stopping at the door Lacy turned to her "Can I talk to you after school?"

"Yes of course, are you alright? Gee I've been so self-absorbed lately, have I missed something?"

"No, it's nothing, my sister told me something that I need to tell you, it's not urgent, but I think you might be interested to hear it."

"Okay, meet me at my locker, we can walk together."

"Sure, I'll see you there." Lacy quickly hugged her before she walked into the classroom next to Regina's.

* * *

Robin tapped his foot on the floor watching the clock, he had just finished his piece of work and saw no point in starting another composition, after all it was Friday and he would have come up with a completely new idea by Monday and lost any inspiration to continue.

He wanted to see Regina, it had only been a couple of hours since he'd seen her last, but he couldn't wait for her to come over to his. He wanted to show her his world, the room that was his. He wanted her to meet his friends, even if it was over skype, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

He was so consumed in his thoughts of Regina that he didn't notice the teacher come up behind him "Well Mr Locksley, someone has quite the talent."

He looked up at the woman and grinned "Thanks." He shrugged his shoulders

"That's Regina Mills, is it not?" She questioned glancing at the detailed portrait laid on his desk. It depicted a woman sat on a throne in a detailed jewel encrusted blue dress, it was floor length and hugged to her body the tight sleeves embellished at the cuffs. She had a delicate crown upon her head and her curled raven locks flowed down to her waist. The throne was positioned in a large hall, a spotlight shone through one of the windows illuminating her face, making her deep brown eyes shimmer.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Well it is brilliant, I bet her mother would absolutely love that."

Robin simply smiled as she walked away, he looked down at his piece, he hadn't set out to create Regina; yes, it had meant to be a queen on a throne, somehow Miss was right, it most certainly was Regina. This made him love the composition more, he had liked the original idea, but clearly his mind had been on her while he was creating it. Now he wanted to show her, picking up his folder he slipped the large piece of paper inside, before taking his sketch book out of his bag and pretending to do something inside.

* * *

Leaving the classroom, she knew that she had to meet Lacy at her locker before rushing home and getting changed, she knew that it wasn't necessary but she wanted to look good for him. The clothes she wore to school were much too formal for a simple study period.

She rounded the corner and expected to see Lacy, which she did but she also saw someone else and her heart skipped a beat as she bit her lip.

"Yeah, she just seemed a little edgy that's all."

"Don't worry, I think I know the perfect way to cheer her up." He stated before whispering in her ear.

Lacy smiled "Yeah, that'll work, she'll love it."

"Love what?" Regina asked coming up behind them.

He turned around and smiled at her before realising that they were in a busy corridor surrounded by people. "That is none of your business."

She knew that he was playing the game and furrowed her eyebrows "Whatever, it's not as if I care, I don't care what the two of you want to get up to. I mean feel free, you're welcome to each other." She spat before turning to leave. She had been acting, but she had defiantly felt a slight pang of jealousy, seeing them stood so close to one another. Lacy was one of her best friends though and as one of her best friends she knew how much they liked each other and there was no way that she would ever try anything with Robin, after all she wasn't a man stealer like Emma Swan.

"Wow, intense, you two still pretending that you don't like each other then?" Lacy asked coming into stride with her.

"Who says we're pretending?" She snickered before adding "Yes, I don't want my mother suspecting that I might want a normal life, with a boyfriend, that I might want to find someone who loves me, or who I love."

"You love Robin?!" Lacy asked staring at her with wide eyes "Love, that's a strong word."

"Lacy, where in that sentence did I say that I loved Robin, I've known him two weeks, it takes time to fall in love you know."

"I know that, but do you?"

"I've literally just told you that."

"Regina, so you love him?"

"I like him, a lot, let's leave it at that. What was it that you had to tell me?"

"Oh yeah that, well, I was talking to my sister last night."

"Right, and?"

"Well she said that she was sick and tired of the way that Emma was treating her, treating them all."

"Belle said that?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Lacy nodded "She said that Emma's obsession with hating you was getting out of control, and that if she didn't stop soon, they were going to have to distance themselves from her."

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina was shocked to say the least; she had always thought that Swan's followers were completely loyal to her. Seemingly she had been mistaken. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means that people are beginning to realise that they chose the wrong side, picked the wrong friend."

"Well it's too late for them to come grovelling back to me, they chose her. They had their chance and they made their choice."

Lacy grinned "I did tell Belle that Emma was the one in the wrong, but Mary Margaret was supporting Emma, which meant that there was no way that Belle was going to side with us. There was no way I was picking that bitch over you." She squeezed her arm and Regina returned the gesture.

"Guys, wait up." Tink called from behind them "What we talking about?" she asked linking arms with Regina on the opposite side.

"Lacy was just telling me how Emma is soon going to be friendless if she keeps up this act."

Tink's face dropped. Regina furrowed her eyebrows "Tink, what is it? What's happened, she's done something hasn't she?" Regina sighed as she recognised the look on her friend's face, it was always the same when Emma had done something and Tink was trying to hide it from her in order to protect her. "Tink please just tell me, I can take it, what's she done?"

Tink sighed and took her phone out of her pocket, flipping onto twitter before passing it to Regina. She scanned through the many tweets, all of them ranting about her, not just her but Robin as well. This is what made her mad, how dare she bring Robin into whatever conflict they were having. Slating her was one thing, but to stoop so low as to.

"Regina, stop. Don't read any more." Tink tried to reach out for her phone but Regina moved it away from her before sitting down on a wall and continuing to scroll. "Regina, come on, you don't want to read them."

Lacy jabbed Tink, Jefferson had told them explicitly not to mention this to Regina under any circumstances, but Tink with her big mouth clearly couldn't keep quiet. "What the hell" she muttered, sitting next to Regina. "Hey Gins, give me the phone."

Regina couldn't stop, her eyes scanning over each and every message, there were hundreds of them, spanning back weeks. "I don't understand." She murmured "Why is she so obsessed with me?".

"Regina, give me my phone now, this is exactly why J said not to show you this."

That broke her trance and she looked up her eyes unreadable "Jefferson knew, he knew about this?"

"Well."

"How long?"

"Regina."

"How long Tink?! How long has he kept this from me?" she was close to tears, he was supposed to tell her everything, how could he have known about this and not mentioned it?

"Regina calm down."

"Why wouldn't he tell me, Lace, why didn't he tell me?"

"He just wanted to protect you Gins, he wanted to keep you from seeing that. Listen to me!" She made her friend face her as Tink stood beside her "You can't blame him for wanting to keep you happy."

"I suppose, but I am entitled to yell at him right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, give him hell." Lacy snickered "Regina, don't worry about Emma."

"I'm not, I just wish she'd stop all this nonsense or at the very least tell me why she's doing all this."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes as he spotted his three friends sat on a wall, what on earth were they doing? "Hey, what you doing sat around here? I thought you had a hot date tonight."

"I do, but I'm not talking to you."

"Is this about earlier?"

"No, it isn't, it's about you not telling me about the twitter account." Why not get straight to the point, she hated fighting with her friends.

"What twitter account?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me J, you know exactly what I'm talking about, so stop pretending."

"Regina, all I wanted to do was protect you, I wanted to stop Emma without you having to find out about this. Regina I love you so much, please."

"I just wish you had told me."

"I'm sorry."

"I could have handled it you know."

"You shouldn't have to handle it; you shouldn't have to put up with her constant shit!"

"Yes, but I can J, I can deal with her, so in the future if she does anything, and I am talking to all of you now and you can tell this to Graham as well, you have to tell me. So I can wipe that smug smile off her face."

"And that is yet another reason why we didn't tell you."

"Do you think we need to tell your mother?" Tink asked.

"Are you kidding me, what's she going to do?"

"She'll probably kill Emma." Jefferson joked.

"That's not even funny, she could you know, at the very least she would be in endless detention."

"Mamma Mills would certainly put her in her place."

"Yeah, but if she sees these messages, there's a chance she could find out about me and Robin. If I have to put up with Swan in order to keep seeing him, then that's what I'll do."

"Speaking of Robin what time are you seeing him tonight?"

"I'm going round to his for five."

"Gina, its twenty to five now!"

"Oh, well then, I better rush." She picked up her bag, taking her shoes off she ran down grass banking next to the pavement. "See you later losers!" she yelled running backwards for a minute a large smirk on her face, before she turned around and did a silly run, waving.

"She's nuts." Lacy shook her head, chuckling.

"She's crazy about him." Tink smiled.

Jefferson grinned, clearly Robin had the ability of taking her mind of things.

* * *

 **Thoughts? x**


	5. Practice makes perfect

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites, let's see how their 'date' goes. x**

* * *

Robin was nervous, he had dashed around his room like a madman making sure that everything was in order, he knew she was the type of girl who was incredibly neat and organised. He wasn't exactly messy himself, but compared to her he had a feeling that he was.

"Robin" his mother's voice called from downstairs, his head shot up and he looked towards the clock on his bedside table, ten to five, surely she wasn't here already. "Robin."

"Yeah?" he called back, praying that she wasn't already here, he still had things to sort out.

"What time did you say Regina was coming round?" she asked now outside his door as she gently pushed it open.

"Geez ma, I thought she was already here for a second then." He sighed, wandering over to his wardrobe before removing a shirt that was casual but not too much so.

She rolled her eyes and stepped into his room helping him straighten his duvet, before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I'm looking forward to meeting her properly, you talk about her so much I feel like I already know her."

He snickered "She's brilliant mum, you'll love her, trust me."

She smiled in return "As long as she's nothing like Marian French that's fine by me."

"Mom." He cast her a warning look.

"What Robin? It's no secret that I didn't like that girl one bit, always thinking that she was above us, she was a nasty piece of work, just like her mother."

"Okay mom, I get your point, you didn't like Marian. I can assure you that Regina is nothing like Marian, what so ever."

"I hope not."

Robin sat down next to his mother on the bed fiddling with the sheets that were neatly lain on it. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Oh Robin, can't you have this talk with your father I really do not want to imagine my little boy doing, that." She shuddered.

Robin stared at her wide eyed as he let out a loud sinker "Mom! That wasn't what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh thank god." She placed her hand on her chest in relief "I thought for a moment there I was going to have the 'talk' with my eighteen-year-old son."

"So mum, it is about Regina."

"What is it?"

"Can you please be nice to her."

"Of course I'm going to be nice to her, why wouldn't I be nice to her?"

"I mean that her own mother, well she's too protective and well…" This was harder than he thought, how was he supposed to ask his mother to act as the mum that Regina seemingly never had, to show her the love that a mother could possess for her child. Genuine love that wasn't tainted by their own selfish want for their child to be successful. Robin had never felt pressured by either of his parents, quite the opposite, they had allowed him to do the majority of the things that he had wanted to.

His mum simply nodded "I see, that shouldn't be a problem Robin. Don't worry." She placed her hand on his cheek before giving it a light pat and then they heard a knock at the door. She told him not to get up and that she would answer it.

* * *

How could she have so many clothes in her closet, yet have nothing to wear? She had nearly every garment splayed on her bed and around the rest of her room, making it appear as though there had been some sort of Armageddon in her bedroom. She growled in frustration as she threw her clothes away from her, she had no idea what to wear, then an idea came to her. Nearly bounding across her bed she flung open her door "ZE! Could you come up here a minute?"

"If you haven't forgotten Regina I'm rather incapacitated at the minute." Her sister called up the stairs.

"Right yeah." Regina stated to herself, there was no other choice, she scooped up her clothes and headed down the stairs into the living room where both her sister and Alex were sat.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Zelena asked staring at the pile in the centre of the room.

"I don't know what to wear, I need your help." She stated reluctantly.

"Well where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to help you?"

"You have to swear you won't tell, promise."

"Something tells me that you're not going to Jefferson's."

She shook her head and Alex smirked "She's going to Robin's, look at her." Alex stood and began to route through the clothes "Seriously do you only own silk blouses?"

Regina cast her daggers, she liked her sister's girlfriend, but she hadn't asked for criticisms of her clothes, she had simply asked for her assistance in picking out an outfit.

Alex continued to rummage through the garments, only stopping when she found a deep blue blouse which was rather different to the rest. The long sleeves were straight, evidently tight when worn, bunched at the top, the cuffs were embellished with thin strips of navy crystals, a much darker blue than the rest of the piece. The neckline was simple yet sophisticated, not too low cut but not incredibly high either, the same crystals were present, but in a small line making it discreetly elegant. Alex smiled "This, it's perfect."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked sceptically taking the top form her and running her fingers over the material.

"Yes, it matches his eyes." Zelena quipped, "You wear that with tight black skinny's and you'll knock his socks off."

"You think?"

"Geez you really are naïve aren't you."

"No of course I'm not."

"I bet you've never even." Zelena joked until she was interrupted by Regina.

"That is absolutely none of your business!" A deep blush washed upon her cheeks, as she adverted her eyes from her sister.

"Oh my god! You haven't have you? I thought that you and Daniel."

"No." She whispered as if embarrassed, this wasn't exactly the case, she wasn't embarrassed; she took pride in the fact that she hadn't just slept with the first guy who had taken interest in her. She wanted her first time to be with someone who she loved, someone who loved her back with just as much intensity and she wasn't just going to give into pressure from other people.

Zelena let out a loud cackle as if this new information made her little sister even littler in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked anger rising up inside her "Don't laugh at me!" It wasn't funny, it was something that meant a lot to her and her sister was making a mockery out of it, a mockery out of her.

"Well I just thought that..."

"Zelena please just shut up! Stop talking, I don't want to hear it! It's my body and I will do with it as I please!" She scoffed.

Alex grinned at her "That's cute, Ze stop laughing at her, it's not funny, just cos she's not sleazy like us." She had sincerity in her voice as she mockingly hit Zelena's good arm.

Regina's expression didn't falter from the one of frustration, although she liked the fact that Alex was willing to stand up for her against Zelena; she couldn't believe that Zelena had had the audacity to mock her. "What's wrong with not wanting to be a slut?" She asked the words coming out louder than she had planned and her father peeped around to door.

"Nothing, I just mean..."

"Zelena would you please shut up." Henry stated as he made his way further into the room. "I think I've heard just about enough of this conversation. Regina, didn't you say you had to be at Jefferson's for five?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I'm going to have to drop you, because it's already five now."

"Really? I ran the whole way home. I'll be two minutes I just need to change."

"Fine, hurry." She nodded before scooping up the clothes and rushing up the stair. Once she was gone he turned around to Zelena. "Would you please stop making your sister feel that way."

"What have I done?" She moaned placing her good arm around Alex. "How was I to know my little sister was fri..."

"Zelena, I am not going to tolerate you treating her like that under my roof, is that understood?" He asked his voice at an unusual level, which left her rather taken aback.

Rolling her eyes, she replied "Fine, do you think she knows what goes where?" Zelena whispered to Alex who chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll be able to work it out."

Henry shook his head, he didn't want to think about the possibility of his little girl doing that, he knew that it was to be expected and she was old enough. From listening in on their conversation he had conquered that she was sensible and seemingly a talk with her wasn't needed, he didn't know if he could talk to her about something like that and he knew that Cora most certainly wouldn't.

"Right I'm ready." Her voice called from the hall, breaking his train of thought.

Alex jumped up off the sofa and headed to the door, receiving an annoyed look from Zelena who couldn't stand on her own. "Wow, didn't I tell you it was perfect."

Regina smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands across the soft fabric. She wasn't usually one for vanity but she had to say that Alex was right.

"That is hot."

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Her father complimented.

"Regina come in here, I wanna see!" Zelena called from her spot on the sofa where she was craning her neck in attempt to see her.

Regina rolled her eyes and wondered through the door giving a sarcastic little twirl as she entered. "Wow Regina, Alex is right you look great, if he's not in love with you already he will be after seeing you in that."

Regina's eyes went wide, had her sister just complimented her or was she hearing things? "Thanks." Was all she was capable of saying in return after receiving a genuine smile she began to think she was losing her mind. Was her sister being nice to her? She was never that nice.

Then she realised what she had said and turned to look at her father who had his eyebrows raised. "Something tells me that you're not going to Jefferson's"

"I, well, I." She was at a loss for words.

"Come on get in the car, we'll talk about it on the way."

Regina turned and scowled at her sister who simply replied with a wicked smirk. "Have a good time." She said tauntingly. _'I'll have a good time ringing your neck'_ Regina thought before stepping out of the house.

* * *

At first there was an awkward silence in the car, this was broken when she flipped on the radio, desperate for any noise to mask the unbearable quiet.

"So, Robin's then?" He asked smiling at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and moved closer as if trying to understand what that comment meant. "Yes." She muttered still watching her father, who kept his eyes on the road in front of them. "Daddy I would have told you." She whispered.

"I understand." He replied not a hint of anger present in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have told you that I was going to Robin's." she still felt that she owed him an explanation. "I know you won't tell her, will you daddy? You won't tell mother?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"I don't see why she needs to find out about this, I know that Robin is a respectable young man."

She smiled "Yes he is."

"Regina, you like him a lot don't you."

"Yes I do, he's very lovely." She thought about how they had kissed in the janitor's closet earlier that day and how much he wanted her to come over and practice tonight, but she hadn't felt pressurised into doing anything that she hadn't wanted to.

"I think that you do need to talk to your mother at some point." He sighed, knowing that his wife hadn't yet been able to bring herself to talk to her.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Regina trust me; you can't keep this from her."

She sighed, he was right, she knew that much, why was he smirking though? As if he knew something she didn't, had her mother said something to him?

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your sister earlier." He stated his voice breaking a little bit, still concentrating on the road.

"Oh, well you have nothing to worry about Daddy, Robins not like that, I know he isn't and me, well you already know where I stand."

"Yes I do sweetheart, but…"

"Dad, I'm eighteen, that's old enough, but don't worry, we are literally just going over lines for the play." She saw the perfect opportunity to change the subject "Jefferson wants to be Tybalt, he's really good."

"And Robin is he any good?"

"I don't know; I suppose we'll see wont we. He better be since I'm auditioning with him." She quipped chuckling.

Before she knew it the car pulled up outside the house and she opened the door, she went to get out but was stopped by his hand on her arm. "Have a good time tonight sweetheart, but you need to be back by 10, otherwise I think your mother will be calling the sheriff to come and find you."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to lie to her, I'll simply say that you're at a friend's, which you are." He smirked. Shaking her head, she placed a feathered kiss on his cheek before closing the car door and walking up the path towards his house, turning to wave her father off before she reached it.

When she was at the door she was suddenly feeling very nervous, butterflies were storming her stomach, was this such a good idea? What if her mother did find out? No one was going to tell her, they would get fried for simply knowing about it, still she felt worried. Shaking her head, she tried to dismiss her mother's nagging voice _'You are not to see him Regina, do you understand'_. "Sod you mother." She whispered and knocked on the door, there was no turning back now.

* * *

"Regina, great to see you again." Robin's mother answered with a genuine smile upon her face and her eyes shimmering with a light that could only be described by Regina as kindness, a kindness that perfectly matched her sons.

Mrs Lockley had light blonde shoulder length hair that had natural little kinks in it, her bright blue sparkled and her lips were painted a nude shade.

"Same to you Mrs Locksley." Regina smiled back, discreetly looking past her for Robin.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"You look very nice." His mother compliment, she could see what Robin saw in this young lady, she seemed genuine, unlike Marian who had a fake smile plastered upon her face constantly. She was wearing a pretty blue top that she was almost certain would take her sons breath away, her lips a deep red shade which had been blotted somewhat to make the impact less full on, the combination of the primary colours making the young girl quite the picture of loveliness.

"Thank you Mrs Locksley."

"Oh enough of the Mrs Locksley business, please call me Caroline."

Regina simply smiled in return, never in a million years would her mother be heard asking someone of her age to call her Cora, that would be the day that Regina would truly die of shock.

"Robin." She called up the stairs "Regina is here."

There they were again, those darn butterflies _'pull yourself together Regina.'_

* * *

"Robin. Regina is here." He shook his head, splashing some cologne on he made his way out of his now spotless room, slowly down the landing until he stopped at the top of the stairs, he could hear his mother downstairs talking to her. Taking a deep breath, he made his way down the stairs and the vision he was met with truly took his breath away, he was pretty certain he let out an audible gasp.

This was confirmed when she turned and met his gaze, wow, that was all he could think. He looked at her wide eyed, she was simply stunning. Slowly he brought himself out of his daze and continued down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." He stated as he made his way over to her.

She looked down at her feet shyly before meeting his gaze again "Thank you." _'Don't go shy on him now'_ she scolded herself, _'you're not shy, you don't do shy'._ Grinning at him she whispered so his mother who was at the opposite side of the kitchen couldn't hear "You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled and shook his head, there she was, she wasn't shy, he knew that. "Seriously though you are stunning."

She simply smiled in return "So are we going to start reading?"

"Yeah, Mom, what time is dinner?"

"You've still got an hour yet Rob, Dad's not home."

"Right, well, we'll be upstairs." At her look he chuckled "With the door open." He smiled and took Regina's hand "Follow me."

* * *

"This is your room?" She asked looking around the forest like space.

"Yeah, you seem surprised."

"I'm just surprised it's so tidy, that's all." She smirked as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Whys that?"

"Well I just assumed that guys had messy rooms."

"Ah, I see. I'm assuming that you haven't seen many guy's rooms then."

She felt her cheeks flush as she shook her head "No, I haven't, this would be my fourth, if you can count Jefferson's as a boy's room, there is zebra print and pink everywhere." She chuckled, still standing up and leaning against his desk.

"And the other two?" he asked, wondering if she'd had boyfriends, he automatically assumed that she must have, he knew there had been at least one.

"Graham, soccer freak, or football as I believe you Brits call it. And then there was Da…" She stopped suddenly and he knew that he needed to change the subject.

"I was never a fan of soccer myself." He quipped as he watched her.

"So then Mr Locksley what spot takes your fancy?" She asked, it coming out a little more suggestive than it had intended to be.

"Archery." He stated plainly.

"Not on animals, right?" she asked her face dropping.

"No of course not." He replied in shock his eyebrows raising.

"Good, because for a moment there I thought I was going to have to make a run for it out of the door." She chuckled, still awkwardly stood up.

"Are you going to sit?" He asked as she shuffled somewhat. "I have many options." He quipped a grin emerging on his face as he stood up. "There's the desk chair." He gestured towards it as he pulled it out slightly. "Or the bean bag."

She smirked, she knew this was his way of trying to make her feel more at ease, somehow he had managed to see through her mask, as always.

"There's this thing, to be honest I have no idea what it is." Then he went to the far corner and picked up a camping chair which he folded out and proceeded to sit in "The fold up chair. Or you could just sit on the bed. The choice is yours." He smirked as he attempted to look cool leaning back in the chair only for it to topple over with him still in it.

Ungraceful laughter came from her direction as she watched the humorous scene unfold, his expression had soon changed from one of smugness to one that was alarmed and confused. She felt tears come to her eyes she was laughing so hard, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she looked at him with his feet in the air, unmoving and in stitches himself. "Ha." She burst as she pointed at him and shook her head as it dropped down onto his duvet.

One minute he had been sitting in the chair grinning at her smugly and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with his feet in the air, before he had even registered what had happened, her laughter filled the room. Well that wasn't embarrassing, the best thing to do was laugh along with her, he could imagine the scene was rather funny from where she had been stood.

"Are you okay?" she asked before continuing to giggle to herself, she was now laying width ways on his bed and peering at him over the edge. "Do you think I need to take you to see Dr Whale?"

"Please not that mad lunatic."

"Hey, you let me get stitched up by that mad lunatic." She joked before throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it and sat up "To be fair, you didn't really have many other options." In reply she simply rolled her eyes, that was when he stated "You probably don't want to sit in the fold out chair."

She shook her head unmoving from her position "You'd be correct in that assumption."

"Robin what was that bang?" His mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing mum, I fell of my chair that's all." Regina snickered as her cheeks began to turn pink.

"I'm guessing your mother is used to having to pick her son up?" she taunted bending her knees so that the tips of her toes hit the bottom of her back.

He watched her, she was laid on her front with her face rested on her hands and he couldn't quite believe she was there. It felt like a dream in which he would wake up from at any moment.

"Robin, you're staring." She stated, rather flattered that she had been able to distract him so easily.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I said that you were staring."

"No before that."

"Never mind, which scene are we going to rehearse first, assuming that you have actually invited me her to practice and not because you want to stare at me all night." She quipped smirking at him.

"No, yeah, the play. Which scene do you want to do?" he asked blushing.

She shrugged her shoulders, then something in the corner of the room caught her eye, and she sat up on her feet and swung her legs off the side of the bed. "What's that?" She asked pointing to it.

"My art folder." He replied.

"Ooh, can I look? Please?"

He could tell that she was eager to see his latest creation and he wanted to show her, so making his way over to the folder he took the work out and handed it to her. As soon as she laid her eyes on the piece they widened. He hoped it would be a good reaction and that she wasn't completely freaked out by it.

She stared at it, wow, it was very dark, and she was at the centre, dressed in an elaborate gown, which the top half was weirdly similar to the top she was wearing at that moment; she was illuminated by the soft light that was coming in from a window above. This reminded her of their encounter in the closet earlier that day. Then she took into account that the figure in the composition was sat on a throne, a crown upon her head. "Wow, is it…"

"You, yeah, well it just ended up being you."

"You painted me from memory?" She asked rather flattered that he had remembered what she looked like and managed to get her resemblance uncanny.

"Yeah, do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Like it? Robin this is crazy, it's amazing, I don't know how you do it."

"I just felt it was very you."

"Ooh it is, I love it, is it for your coursework?" she asked skill admiring the detail within the piece, the shimmer of her eyes that he had been able to capture so well.

"Yeah, my theme is power, mixed with a little fantasy."

She nodded still staring at the piece in her hands "Well I might just have to steal this." She joked.

"I can make you a copy, if you'd like, but you can have the real thing after the works marked."

"You'd give this to me?" she asked completely moved, nobody had ever given her such a meaningful present before.

"Of course, but I am rather disappointed because I kinda wanted it for my wall." He smirked as a blush came upon her.

"You want me as your pin up girl?" She chuckled handing the piece back to him and he slipped it back into the file.

He shook his head and was coming up with something witty to reply with, when a noise sounded from his laptop which was placed upon his desk.

"Someone's trying to skype you." She pointed out.

"Let it ring."

"No answer it, Robin." She stood up and walked towards the computer. "It's Will" she stated sitting in his desk chair and spinning.

"Oh no, defiantly don't answer it." He rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend.

She shushed him then smirked before clicking accept.

"Bout time too Robin, I mean how long does it take to… Oh hey up, you ain't Robin."

"You've got that right." She chuckled, as the boy on the screen stared at her wide eyed. "Regina." She smiled.

"Regina?" he stuttered at a loss for words. "Did I dial the wrong number?"

"No, Will you didn't and you know full well that you didn't." Robin rolled his eyes as he came into the frame of the camera.

"Oh there you are Robin, it's nice to meet you Regina. Robin, did you know that you have a pretty girl in your bedroom?"

"Yes I did, Will could you please shut up. Why are you calling me?"

"You see Regina, he's been in the states a mere three weeks and he's already forgetting his friends back home."

She placed some of her hair behind her ear "Well, we're awfully glad to have him here in the States, sorry."

"Let me link the other two in." Will stated enthusiastically causing Robin to shake his head.

"Will, I have a guest."

"I'm sure Regina won't mind, after all if she's your girlfriend she's going to want to meet your friends."

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin stated defensively, immediately regretting it.

"I'm not?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows as she turned to look at him. She felt as though she had just been struck in the chest with a heavy object, did he not want her to be his girlfriend? Had she been deluding herself thinking that he did? "Fine, that's fine." She stood up and moved away from the camera.

"Regina, I didn't mean that. I just meant that we hadn't exactly discussed it." He too moved away from the camera so Will was left staring at Robin's room, while he could still hear the pair.

"No, well I thought after earlier." She shrugged her shoulders and awkwardly pursed her lips. "Anyway, seemingly I was mistaken. I bet I look like a complete idiot."

"No you don't and you weren't, you definitely weren't."

"Robin, I get it, if you don't want to be my boyfriend it's fine." She shook her head and adverted her eyes from his "I'm just going to leave." She turned to the door.

"Robin I'm gonna…" Will awkwardly gestured. "Robin, hello."

Completely disregarding his friend, he reached out for her hand "Wait, would you quit running from me already. I do want to be your boyfriend." He stated sincerely squeezing her hand "I really do. Would you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked smirking at her.

"I would like that." She stated quietly looking up to meet his gaze a small smile creeping up onto her face.

"Good, so would I." He smiled back at her. She had agreed, just like that and he couldn't help but beam at her, he couldn't actually believe that she had said yes.

"Okay, now that's sorted, would your girlfriend like to meet the rest of your friends?" Will asked, rolling his eyes, sometimes his best mate could be a complete idiot and was seemingly quite awkward when it came to girls.

"Yes, I'd like that." She answered coming back to sit on the seat, which Robin too squeezed onto.

"Robin you are a dope sometimes." Will taunted shaking his head.

Robin tutted and placed an arm around Regina, he knew that Will was right, why the hell had he reacted like that? Anyway he connected Liam and Harry, only having to wait a short time.

"Robin, what going on… Oh my God."

"Hey Rob…in"

Regina chuckled at his friend's reaction.

"Guys this is Regina, Robin's girlfriend." Will stated grinning at the camera.

"Robin's what?" Liam asked his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Girlfriend." She nodded, turning to look at him and smiling.

"Regina Mills." Harry stated. "Well, Robin hasn't been able to talk about anything else since he's been gone."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, well. This is Liam and that's Harry." He introduced blushing somewhat.

"Nice to meet you. It must be hard having your friend move thousands of miles away."

"He was running from Marian." Liam joked. This received a strange look from Regina, they had briefly talked about Marian, but she certainly didn't know everything, she hadn't even mentioned Daniel to him, but she knew that she was probably going to have to soon.

"Liam." Will warned.

"Sorry, anyway Regina, how in the hell did he manage to win you over? It can't have been because he caused you to have stitches."

"I don't really know." She stated shyly looking down.

"Come on."

"Sure you do."

"Guys, stop." Robin found himself feeling rather nervous, he wanted his friends to make a good impression on her and not embarrass her.

"I suppose it was the dimples." She joked causing them all to laugh.

"Works every time, it's those darn Locksley dimples." Harry grinned.

"And he gave me a rather delicious brownie, that was after the whole stitches situation."

"Oh Caroline makes the best brownies I have ever tasted."

"Little does he know that I'm dating him for his mother's baked goods." She giggled.

"Hey." He complained in mock frustration.

"I'm joking."

"I thought I was charming."

"Oh dear Mr Locksley, if that's your version of charming I'm out of here." She stated pretending to get up.

"Don't you dare." He pulled her back down onto the seat as she grinned and shook her head.

"No, you are charming, in your own way."

They heard the front door go downstairs, ignoring they continued to chat with Robin's friends and simply get to know one another.

* * *

"So that was when Robin went head first over the handlebars."

"Ouch." She winced as he showed her a deep scar on his right arm. Carefully she traced it with her fingers "I bet that hurt, a lot." As soon as her fingers touched him she felt a spark, then a tingly sensation. This happened every time they touched, it was a sensation she had never felt with anyone before. It excited her but made her nervous all at the same time.

"Yeah, let's just say I had to have a few more than seven stitches." He grinned at the way she showed concern for him. His skin was tingling from the presence of her hand, did she feel that too or was it something only he felt?

"I bet."

"He's just clumsy is our Robin, you're going to have to watch him for us, make sure he don't get into the wars." Will chuckled.

"Yeah, you'll have to hold his hand if he needs any stitches." Harry grinned at Robin who simply scowled in reply, he knew without doubt that he was referring to what he had told them two weeks ago.

She narrowed her eyes, his comment immediately registering in her head. "Oh no you didn't, you told them. What did I say?"

"Oh god, thanks for that Harry." He tutted sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure that you promised not to tell anyone about what went on in that room, something about you have no idea of what I'm capable of."

"Oh yeah, we thought that you might be crazy after he told us about that, you're not though." Liam commented.

"Why thank you."

"I did tell you all that she wasn't crazy."

"He did actually, he turned into a nutter on us and cut us off after that."

"Is that so, well seemingly he's the only one who doesn't think I'm a complete and utter psycho." She smirked.

"Robin, Regina." Robin's mom's voice came from the landing before she came into his room. "Dinner is ready." She stated and then looked at the desk.

"Mrs L"

"Hey"

"Hi boys." She replied smiling "I hope you don't mind but these two have dinner to eat and then they should be practicing."

"I almost forgot about that." Robin chuckled before standing up. They bid goodbye to Robin's friends before heading down the stairs behind his mother.

"Hey dad."

"Rob." He greeted without looking up.

"Dad."

"What?" he asked looking up. "Regina, hello, well this is a surprise, Robin didn't tell me you were coming around."

She smiled in return "Well, he didn't ask me until this morning, we are supposed to be going over lines for the play, but Robin's friends had different plans." She joked, standing with a decent amount of space between them.

"Oh so you've met the boys, they can be a bit full on."

"No, I thought they were lovely, I can see how Robin fit in with them."

"Johnny." Caroline called. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at Robin, she thought it was just the three of them that lived there. Then she spotted a large border collie bounding towards Robin. She looked at him wide eyes and hid behind him.

"Regina?"

"You have a dog?" she asked her voice at a higher pitch than usual.

"Yeah, Little John, yet another Robin Hood reference" he joked. She grabbed his arm and he could feel that she was physically shaking "Are you alright?" he asked as the dog sniffed her.

She shook her head "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It's just dogs, I."

"You don't like dogs?" He asked taking little John's collar and moving him away from her.

"No, it's not that I don't like them, it…"

"You're scared of them aren't you."

"I had a trauma with one once, that's all, ever since I've just been petrified of dogs, I know it's silly."

"No it's not." He held onto her arm and guided her towards the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" his mother questioned while setting the food down on the table and they all sat down.

She took a deep breath "Well, when I was younger I had this cat, and one day I was in my backyard stroking her." Robin nodded reassuringly "A dog came from nowhere and pounced at her, I tried to protect her and I got in the middle."

"Oh my goodness." Robin's mother gasped "That's awful."

"That's how I got my scar, on my lip. The dog didn't kill my cat though so I suppose that was a bonus." She smiled weakly looking down consciously running her finger over the indent on her upper lip.

"What happened to the dog?" His dad asked placing a forkful of chicken onto his plate.

"My mother heard the commotion and shot it." She stated bluntly, not looking up from her plate.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed "Geez." Robin took her hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"My mother saved my life, if she hadn't." Shaking her head, she stopped, she had gone over the situation in her head over and over again, it had been the most terrifying moment in her life, the massive dog towering over her. She looked up and smiled "So yeah, I'm scared of dogs, it's not that I don't like them."

"Well then, I will introduce you to Little John slowly, trust me he's a big softy and he does so many tricks." Robin beamed turning to look at his dog who was laid in his basket watching them intently.

Regina glanced over at him, he did look friendly and Robin was quite clearly besotted with him, but that didn't make her any less uncertain.

* * *

After dinner and getting to know Robin's parents better they headed back upstairs to actually begin practicing "I have three hours before I need to be getting home." She stated boldly jumping up on to his bed before sitting down crossed legged as she would at home with Jefferson.

"Oh right, the play I think we should…"

"Do the balcony scene, yeah me too." She smirked as she took the book out of her bag, as he picked his up from the side. "I believe you start." She stood up.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!" he stated to himself as she tried not to look at him. He continued, staring at her with a look of pure adoration. "She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return." Wow was this play written about her, her eyes were exactly like that, he knew it wouldn't be hard to act when what he was acting was the truth.

"Ay me!" she stated trying not to chuckle at the ridiculousness of Shakespeare as she stood up still on his bed attempting to balance on the soft mattress.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven."

Then she came to the iconic lines "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She still had to pretend that he wasn't there and it was getting harder and harder not to watch him as he spoke to her.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: therefore, thy kinsmen are no stop to me." He stated glad to have her finally meeting his eye. He was still stood on the floor while she stood above.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." She whispered, thinking that if her mother knew where she was at that precise moment that would be probably be a reality, however it wouldn't just be Robin, she would probably also be on the hit list.

Progressing on she stated "Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay', and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, they say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay." She couldn't help but break out of character and laugh "Wow this is a mouthful, I'm pretty sure that Shakespeare was high when he wrote this."

"Well that's not in the script." He chuckled "You broke our flow."

"I'm just saying, plus Sophocles should have really copyrighted Antigone, because I swear that Shakespeare stole it." She giggled. Looking at him, as he pretended to climb up the side of his bed as though it were Juliet's balcony.

"Shall we skip the nonsense parts? I think we'll be able to improvise those." He stated reaching out for her.

"Yes, I think so. Right from: Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast."

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He protested dropping his book down onto the bed resulting in her to glance at him wide eyed. If he was going to perform this scene, he had to do it properly and that wasn't going to happen with the book in his hand.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" She asked tilting her head, not needing her book but holding onto it anyway.

"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." He stated taking her hand in his.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, and yet I would it were to give again." She shook her head averting her eyes from his down to his book which lay abandoned on the bed.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She shook her head smiling at him as she met his gaze.

"I come, anon." she called looking past him towards the door before turning back "But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee." Looking back to the door again she stated "By and by, I come." Then back to Robin "To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief. Tomorrow will I send."

"So thrive my soul."

"A thousand times good night!" She smiled and withdrew her hand from his.

"A thousand times the worse to want thy light. Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

He really did know this play, just as well as she did and she loved that. "Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." She hopped down off the bed and waited for him to finish his part.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence will I to my ghostly friar's close cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell." He finished before hopping down himself grinning at her. "I prefer the Leonardo DiCaprio version." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I have to say, you are very good and you surprise me."

"Whys that?"

"You know the words." She quipped glancing at his book which was still left upon the bed.

"Yeah, well."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you, all British gentlemen do know Shakespeare of by heart I'll have you know fair lady."

She shook her head laughing at his attempt at old English. "So you have a thing for Leo then?"

"No, but that scene."

"I know, that film is J's all-time favourite."

"Want to watch it now?" he asked before flopping down on his bed.

She sat down next to him, taking into account that his door was open, something she was thankful for. "I thought we were supposed to be practicing."

"We did."

"One scene Robin, that might not even be the scene they give us at the audition."

"I thought you didn't want to audition." He grinned.

"Well, if I am to audition I want to be prepared." She stated casting him a challenging look.

"I think you're more than adequately prepared."

"Fine, let's watch it." She stated, he was right, from what she could see they both knew the play of by heart and it wasn't difficult acting opposite him. "Do you know how many times I have seen this movie?"

He laughed "Yeah, Lacy said you'd like it."

"Ah, so that was what you two were plotting at my locker earlier." She grinned as he lay back on his bed leaning against the headboard and flicking on the television that was suspended by a bracket on the wall opposite.

"Yeah, that and I was hoping to see you again before you came round." She leant back into his embrace resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well you saw me." She went quiet.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something that happened earlier that's all." She was reluctant to tell him, she knew that he was already mad at Emma for what she had said earlier that day, she didn't want to make it worse; but she also didn't know if she would be able to keep a secret like this from him, after all he was just as big a part of those messages as she was.

"What happened?" he asked pulling back to get a better look at her face.

"Tink showed me a twitter page, it's nothing really, just someone's idea of a cruel joke." She muttered shaking her head not looking him in the eye.

His blood ran cold at her words, she'd seen it, he'd know about it ever since his first day, but he hadn't known if she knew about it or not, now he knew for sure that she hadn't, but did now.

Looking down he sighed, following this she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him "What?"

"It's Emma's page." He stated solemnly.

"Yeah I know. Wait, wait a minute, how do you know?" she asked, all she had mentioned was that it was a twitter page, she had never said anything about who it belonged to; however, it was seemingly obvious considering that it was Emma who had been making all the snide remarks at school. Somehow though from the tone in his voice she knew that this wasn't the case and that he had already known about it.

"I've seen it."

She swallowed the lump in her throat "You have?"

"Yeah. I can't carry on going around with her Gina, she's horrid, I know you think it's necessary for your mother not to find out about us, but I can't pretend to be friends with her when she treats you like this." He complained hugging her to him.

"Okay, it's fine, I'm not going to force you to pretend to be her friend anymore, it's unfair, selfish." She shook her head burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's not, the rest of them are fine, but she's poison." He ran his fingers across her back "If she doesn't stop soon, I'm going to your mother myself."

"You wouldn't." she stated, pulling back and meeting his gaze.

"Try me."

"If she doesn't stop soon I can't be held accountable for my actions either." She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey keep that temper in check you." He rubbed their noses together "You retaliate and you get into trouble."

"That's what Gold told me earlier."

"What?"

"Yeah, he told me that he knew that Emma was causing all the trouble and that he was aware of what she's been up to."

He pulled away slightly "So, he knew and didn't do anything?" Robin asked his voice raised somewhat, angry that a teacher could allow this sort of behaviour to go on in the classroom.

"Hey keep that temper in check you." She chuckled pressing her lips gently to his. "He's going to tell mother if she carries on."

"Good."

Regina rolled her eyes as the film came on the screen "Right let's watch it." She stated laying her head on his chest as they lay on top of the bed covers. He lazily ran his fingers through her hair, a calming movement which relaxed her a lot.

Following the balcony scene, she felt her eyes become rather heavy and couldn't keep them open, slowly they shut and she fell asleep, her arm wrapped around him. Glancing down at her he grinned, she looked so peaceful, watching her sleep made him tired himself and not too long after her he closed his eyes and joined her.

* * *

An hour later his mother came to the door to remind Regina that it was time to go, they hadn't heard any noise from the pair for a while. She stopped in her tracks as she saw them both asleep on the bed, Romeo and Juliet playing on the television and their books cast off on the floor. Smiling she beckoned her husband over "Look at that."

"I like her." He stated.

"So do I, it's a shame to have to wake them."

"I've met her mother and she doesn't strike me as the type of woman who appreciates her children staying out later than they are meant to."

"Fine, I'll wake them." She rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way around to Robin's side. Carefully reaching out she gently shook his shoulder. "Robin honey, Robin."

"Mom." He opened his eyes, remembering falling asleep with Regina still in his arms "What time is it?" He asked.

"Ten to ten, you need to wake Regina so we can drive her home."

"Right yeah."

"Well, I'll wait in the car."

"Thanks mom."

She left the room and he turned to look at the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms, moving some hair from her face, he gently caressed her arm. "Gina, wake up."

She groaned only to move closer to him "Come on sleepy head, you've got to get home." He chuckled when she shook her head, she was waking up.

"No."

"As much as I would love you to stay, I don't think your mother would appreciate it."

"You're right, but I don't want to move from this spot. You make a great pillow." She stated sleepily "Has anyone ever told you that?" she asked tightening her hold on him and smiling still refusing to even open her eyes.

"I can't say they have."

Her eyes eventually flickered open as she grinned at him "Well you are. I can't quite believe that I fell asleep on you."

"Yeah, come on, you have ten minutes to get home, mum's taking us."

"Right, yeah let's go." She sat up and glanced at him "Thank you for inviting me tonight, I had a wonderful time."

"Oh I loved having you here." He grinned. "Come on." He took her hand in his and led her downstairs to the car.

* * *

Regina closed the door behind her and lent back on it biting her bottom lip she smiled, removing her coat she placed it on the hook. Tonight had been perfect, Robin had been perfect his parents were lovely, his friends were hilariously funny and she liked how easy it was for them to embarrass him.

Slowly she kicked off her shoes and walked on her tiptoes towards the kitchen, she was stopped by her father's voice. "So?"

She wandered into his study the smile still on her face "I had a great time."

"Oh I'm glad." He grinned placing his book down in his lap as he looked at her over the brim of his glasses

"Ooh daddy they are so nice; Robin's parents are so kind."

"I know sweetheart; I work with James remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're talking about his parents, what about Robin, was he as good an actor as you thought he was going to be?"

"Yes, he was great, we managed to practice and I met his English friends." Henry furrowed his eyebrows and she chuckled "Over skype."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm just going to go get a drink, where's mother?" she asked pointing towards the kitchen.

"She's having a bath." He informed her going back to reading his book.

"Right, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight my princess." She wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice before slowly dragging herself up the stairs. She had already been tired at Robin's, it had been quite a day. She was about to open her bedroom door when her mother came out of the bathroom.

"Regina, did you have a good time with your friends?"

"Yes thank you mother."

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

Regina stared at her mother wide eyed, she was speechless "I, well, thank you."

"You should wear that colour more often, it suits you." Regina smiled before opening her door and wondering in. Dropping back onto her bed she grinned and took her phone out of her trouser pocket. She typed him a message _'I had the best time tonight, thank you so much for inviting me. I'll see you on Monday, have to study all weekend. :( ;) x'_ She placed it on the bedside table and commenced with getting ready for bed.

She was sat on her bed in her navy silk pyjamas, taking out her earrings, when someone knocked in her door.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and her mother walked in, her hair damp, in her silk dressing gown, her towel was wrapped around her neck. She cast her a smile and sat down on the bed beside her "Can I talk to you about something?" She asked placing her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Yes, of course, what is it?" She asked tilting her head as she tried to work out what her mother was thinking.

Cora took a deep breath before moving to sit closer to Regina. "Sweetheart, I don't, I."

"Mother what?"

"I have come to realise that maybe I was too harsh on you." Regina furrowed her eyebrows waiting for her to finish. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you still like that young man?"

"Which young man?" She asked, actually know precisely who her mother was talking about.

"Regina, I think you know which young man I'm talking about."

Sighing she stated "Robin."

"Yes Robin."

"Yes, just because you told me not to see him doesn't mean I can just turn off my feelings."

"So you really like him?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Well then, your father has ensured me that he is a pleasant young man."

"Mother?"

"Regina, you have my blessing."

Regina turned to her with wide eyes her mouth dropping open involuntary.

"Really, mother? Really?" She asked needing clarification.

Cora nodded and smiled "Yes Regina."

"Thank you mother, thank you, thank you." She jumped up from her spot and hugged her mother, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

"I better not regret this decision, you tell Robin that if he breaks your heart, I will personally make him suffer."

"Mother, I think he knows." She chuckled, kissing her cheek again. Then her smile faded somewhat "Mother I need to tell you something." Now she felt so guilty that she had been going around with Robin behind her mother's back.

"What?"

"I love you." She smiled and hugged her again, she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell the truth. She knew that if she did it would probably end badly.

"I love you too, now get some sleep, if you want to go riding tomorrow." Cora pulled back from the hug and kissed her forehead. "Is that going to be possible?"

"Probably not." She smiled.

"Well try anyway I'll see you in the morning." She chuckled. Cora stood up and glanced at the smile on her daughter's face, knowing that she had made the right choice in letting her see him she left her room.

* * *

She waited for five minutes after her mother had left and then went out into the corridor. Making her way to her sister's room she knocked on the door. "Ze? You still awake?"

"Regina get in here." She pushed the door open, the room was dimly lit, making her way over to her sister's bed she lifted the covers and got in with her.

"So how'd it go?" Zelena asked facing her little sister.

"It was great."

"Yeah?"

Regina nodded "you'll never guess what just happened." She stated putting her arm around her.

"What?"

"Mother just gave me a heart attack."

"Why?" Zelena asked moving some of Regina's hair.

"She just came to my room and gave me permission to date Robin." Regina smiled.

"Really?" She asked making it evident that she was covering something up.

"Ze, has she already said something to you?"

"I kind of talked her into it."

Regina pulled back a little "How?"

"I told her that I thought Robin was going to make you happy."

"Really?" She questioned smiling at her sister "why? Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I love you you dope, come here." Zelena hugged her "I'm sorry for always being so horrid to you, Regina I do love you and I want to be a better sister."

Regina chuckled "So it takes a near death experience for you to realise that you actually like me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"When you put it like that, yeah, you're not exactly easy to get along with."

"I am if you're nice to me."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're happy."

"Thank you Ze. I think Alex has something to do with this though, you're going soft." She chuckled.

"Don't think so." She gave her a light push "Get to bed loser."

Regina threw back the covers before walking out of the room and called back "I love you too."

"Night sis." Zelena rolled her eyes, she loved seeing Regina so happy, as much as she did pretend to hate her she was telling the truth when she said that she loved her. Truth be told, Regina was right in thinking that Alex had said something to her, she had told her that she needed to stop being so harsh and that it hadn't been Regina's fault that her father left. Of course it wasn't, Zelena knew her father was good for nothing and she had to admit that she did rather like Henry. She knew that Regina was counting on her, she needed to be the big sister she deserved.

* * *

Regina was just about to close her eyes when her phone began to ring on her bedside table, quickly she bolted up and snatched it. Glancing at the caller Id her face dropped when she saw that it wasn't Robin, even if it had been she wouldn't have told him what her mother said, she wanted to tell him face to face. It was Jefferson and she reluctantly pressed accept, she was still somewhat angry that he had been keeping things from her.

"Regina, so how'd it go? Tell me every last detail. Did you guys have another kiss, what happened?"

"J, calm down, you're more hyper than me." She stated quietly.

At the tone in her voice he sighed "Oh no, what happened, did something happen, do I need to go over there and smack him in his pretty face?"

"No, don't you dare! Robin was lovely, his parents were lovely, my parents were lovely and even Zelena was lovely." She stated shaking her head.

"Zelena? What, since when is she ever nice, I don't think you've even used those two words in the same sentence, ever!"

"I know tell me about it, I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up at any moment to find that it's all been a wonderful dream."

"So, what happened for your parents, plural on parents so I'm assuming that means your mother also, to be dropped in the ever so full lovely category?"

"Mother may have said that I can date Robin." She stated a smile appearing on her face as she waited for his reaction, it was hard to stay mad at him for long.

"SHUT UP! No way, there is no way that your mother, the queen of hearts herself gave you her permission to date, it just can't be true!" Jefferson said his voice laced with shock and excitement.

"She did J, shush you'll wake your whole house."

"I'm actually going to go and tell my mom right this minute."

"No you're not."

"Why?" he asked then at her silence he realised. "So you haven't told Robin yet."

"No, I want to tell him on Monday, at school, in the corridor, in front of everyone. I mean screw Emma thinking we're not dating that will just make her smug, I want to rub our relationship in her face. I want her to see how happy we are, despite all the nasty things she is saying to me and about me."

"I hope you're not using Robin just to get to Emma." He chuckled.

"Did you actually just say that? Jefferson, you have to be kidding me, I lo… like Robin." She scolded "I can't believe that you would suggest that I would use someone in that way, how could you even think that?"

"Chill Regina, it was a joke."

"Well you're not very funny. Sometimes J, you really get on my nerves." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I do know that though to be honest. Why do you think I can't find a boyfriend?"

"You will find a boyfriend, trust me on that one, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Just like Robin is to have you."

"Now you've gone all mushy on me, so I'll speak to you later." She chuckled

"Love you."

"Love more you big idiot."

"I thought I was rather in proportion." He stated sarcastically.

"Goodnight Jefferson." She replied shaking her head.

"Night Gina."

She didn't know how she was going to be able to keep this a secret from Robin, even doing so until Monday was going to be a challenge, but she knew that she wanted to surprise him with it, before auditions on Monday. Surprisingly she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and all she could dream about was Robin, she was so deep in sleep that she hadn't heard her phone buzz with Robin's reply, but she would find it in the morning.

 _'_ _I'm glad I made such a good pillow. Good luck with revision, can't wait till Monday. :) xx'_

* * *

 **Credit to William Shakespeare for the Romeo and Juliet parts. :)**

 **Please let me know what you thought, I am really enjoying writing this story. x**


	6. I don't know if I can

**So I'm back at college and exams are coming up, I'm also trying to write two stories at once, so will update whenever I can. xx**

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Regina was shattered, her weekend had been extremely busy, she had been riding twice; one time her mother even joined her, before they picked Zelena and Alex up and went for a girl's lunch at a fancy restaurant. The rest of her time as she had told Robin had been spent revising, they had of course been texting each other all weekend about nothing in particular, the same joking around. She pulled herself out of bed and began to get ready, she wanted to look good, not just for Robin but for the auditions that were after school. She wandered into the kitchen and found her mother and father bustling making coffee "Good morning" she stated smiling at them.

"Good morning honey." Henry greeted, turning around to look at her.

"Regina, you look beautiful, I mean you always do but, there's something different today." Cora complimented.

"Well I have auditions today." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah I see, so it wouldn't have anything to do with you going to see Robin then, would it?"

"That might be partially responsible." She smirked picking up some toast.

"I'm surprised you didn't run over there on Friday night." Cora joked.

"I wanted to surprise him, I'm almost certain he will be as surprised as I was." She chuckled as her father passed her a latte. "caramel?"

"Of course."

"Thank you daddy."

"There's some eggs on the stove." Cora informed her sitting down at the breakfast bar sipping her coffee.

"Thanks, I don't know if I can eat much, my stomach is in knots."

"Nervous?"

"You could say that." She grinned "Why am I auditioning again?"

"Regina, you are good, your father and I know how good you are, you can do some stupid high school play and you can knock everyone's socks off." Cora quipped before looking down at her plate and deciding that she herself was finished.

"Right, you're right." Regina nodded pushing the food around her plate with her folk. "I can't eat." She stated before standing up and placing her plate down down on the side, then an idea came to her and she picked it back up and went rushing upstairs.

"Regina, no food up… never mind." Cora shook her head as she smiled at Henry. "Something tells me we made the correct decision." She stated.

"Yes, I know you were only trying to protect her but look how happy she is now." Henry stated taking his wife's hand.

"I just don't want to see her go through what she went through again."

"Robin isn't going to break her heart." Henry assured her.

"We didn't think Daniel was going to, but that didn't stop him."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will."

* * *

"Zelena? You awake?"

"No, go away."

"Seriously." She rolled her eyes as she opened the door and placed her plate on the bedside table.

"What's that?" Zelena asked opening her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light shining through the door from the landing into the dark room.

"Breakfast." She quipped before turning to leave.

"Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it." She called from the corridor.

Being nice to Regina was certainly paying off, not that she was counting on her sister bringing her breakfast in bed once her legs were healed, but it was nice of her to even think to do so. It was strange, their relationship had been different since Friday when Regina had told her that she had never slept with anyone; Zelena felt a new level of admiration for her. It did also remind her that Regina was her little sister and she was still innocent, maybe not sweet all the time but most definitely innocent.

* * *

Robin woke up, his weekend had been rather uneventful, his friends had skyped him and ranted about how nice Regina was and how much they loved her already. Then they brought up the subject of Marian and how she was slowly but surely making her way through the whole of the college football team, to which Robin shook his head. They also mentioned how they had told her about Regina and she was extremely jealous. Robin simply chuckled at that, she could be jealous all she wanted, after what she had done to him he didn't care about her in the slightest.

He smiled thinking about Regina and how she was nothing like how Marian had been, he couldn't wait to see her and he knew that they were going to smash their audition later.

Rushing downstairs, he hadn't realised that he had slept in so late, he always met Regina at the library before school started, at this rate he most certainly wasn't going to make it to do so.

"Robin slow down."

"I'm late mom."

"School doesn't start for another half an hour, you have ages."

"No, not for school I'm meeting…"

"Regina?" His mother filled in passing him a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, she messaged me saying that she had something important to tell me and I'm going to be late." He downed the drink and his father passed him a plastic container. "What's this?"

"Just something for you and Regina." His mother informed him smiling. "Now don't leave that poor girl waiting, hurry up."

* * *

He ran down the hall and burst through the library door "Sorry I'm late I…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that it wasn't Regina sat in her usual seat but someone else, his smile dropped and he sighed.

"Not who you were expecting?" She asked smirking wickedly as she swished her blonde locks.

"No." He replied averting his eyes from her.

"Come on Locksley, we're friends aren't we?" she chuckled batting her eyes at him.

He laughed sarcastically "Of course we're friends Emma, we are the best of friends. Because friends send malicious tweets behind their friend's backs, suggesting that they have been doing things which they haven't. Oh yes and they completely embarrass them in front of their whole class, because that's just what friends do." He spat.

"Lighten up Locksley, I'm just protecting you from that snake." She stated pushing her chair back and standing up as she began to walk towards him her hand reaching the buttons on his shirt.

"You just don't stop do you, what the hell is wrong with you?" he shook his head and was about to leave when she grasped his hand and tried to pull him towards her. Quickly he withdrew his hand from her and stared at her wide eyed "What are you playing at? Emma you need help, professional help." He stated before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Where was Regina? It didn't make sense, she met him in that spot at that time every morning, so why was Emma there? Had she seen Emma and hurried off? What was wrong with Emma, was she seriously that jealous of Regina that she was willing to cheat on her own boyfriend? She confused him completely it just didn't make sense. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, this was crazy, she was crazy, he needed to talk to Regina. Stopping at his locker her opened it and placed his box inside before removing his phone from his back pocket.

"Gina, where are you?" He asked having dialled her number.

"Robin, I'm on my way, I'm late. Are you already there?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you'll never guess who was waiting for me."

"Who?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows as she shared a glance with her mother who was in the driver's seat.

"Emma." He spat his teeth gritting together.

"No way!" She shot up in her seat "What the hell was she doing there?"

"Regina what's going on?" Cora asked.

"Why on earth was Swan in the library?" she continued ignoring her mother.

"She was in your seat."

"You can't be serious."

"Anyway, I'll talk to you when you get here, can you meet me at my locker?"

"Sure I'll see you there, I'm five minutes away."

"You do know the corridors will be full then right?"

"I'm counting on it." She quipped before shutting off her phone.

"What happened?" Cora asked pulling into the staff car park.

"I had organised to meet Robin before school and Emma showed up." She scoffed, unbuckling her belt she hopped out of the car. "I'll see you later, don't forget I have auditions so will be home late tonight."

"Good luck sweetheart."

"Thank you mom." She closed the door and jogged up to the school entrance, taking a deep breath she swung open the door and was met by a packed out corridor. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered why she always hung out in the library until the first bell rang.

She pushed her way through the crowd, spotting Emma stood at her locker she averted her eyes before continuing on to Robin's. she knew that Emma was watching her, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Robin." She grinned as she finally made it to his locker. "This is horrendous." she stated looking around at the swarm of people.

"Tell me about it." He smirked at her and then saw Emma stood behind them engaging in a conversation with Belle. "She's like a serial stalker." he tutted gesturing to her with his head "She tried to make a move on me earlier." He shook his head.

Regina looked at him wide eyed "She didn't! What in our spot?" she asked, feeling rather territorial over both the library and Robin. What was wrong with Emma? She had a boyfriend, why would she try and make a move on Robin? Never mind, she knew exactly why, she wanted to make her jealous, she wanted Robin to kiss her and break Regina's heart. Well Regina would show her who was with who.

He nodded smiling somewhat at the fact she had called it their spot "I shoved her off and ran a mile."

"I can't believe her; doesn't she have any morals?"

"Apparently not. Anyway let's forget about her what was it that you wanted to tell me and how come you're talking to me in the middle of the hallway?"

A massive grin appeared on her face as she moved her hand up to his collar before touching her lips to his. He automatically responded, putting his arms around her, then he realised where they were and stopped her. "Whoa, Regina, your mother!"

"She gave us her blessing."

"Seriously? She did?" He asked a smile appearing on his face that matched the one on hers.

Regina nodded and briefly touched their lips again "We don't have to worry about keeping us a secret anymore." She stated shaking her head "I want everyone to know that we're together."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look sure?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. "If Swan tries anything with you again, I swear she will be losing some teeth."

"Jealous?"

"No, I just don't appreciate people making a move on my boyfriend that's all."

"Just so you know, I don't want anyone else making a move on me other than you."

"Good."

"Good."

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Wait a minute does this mean I can actually eat lunch with you, on your table and everything?" he questioned enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course, you better." She narrowed her eyes jokingly before laughing.

"She's still staring." He stated looking over Regina's shoulder at Emma who get stealing glances at them.

"Let's give her something to stare at then." She chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder and kissed her again.

They pulled back and touched their foreheads "You have history first right?"

"Yes, with Mr Grumpy." She chuckled as she rubbed her nose against his "so, English."

"Yeah."

"Meet me at break? In our spot?" She asked, her arms still around his neck.

"Of course, my mom gave me something for us, so I'll bring that."

She nodded before dropping her arms and he let go of her waist. "Good."

"I'll walk you to class." He stated.

"You don't have to." She smiled.

"I want to, come on." He took her hand in his as they wandered down the corridor.

Everyone was watching the pair as they walked together, her heels clinking as normal. "Everyone's staring." She whispered.

"Let them." He grinned squeezing her hand lovingly.

She briefly leant her head on his shoulder before a familiar voice broke through the air.

"Hey love birds." Jefferson chuckled breaking their hands apart and putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

Robin rolled his eyes before looking over J at Regina.

"So how's it feel not having to sneak around?"

"We never really did much sneaking in the end." She stated shaking her head.

"Still though."

"It's great." She smiled "Well it was until you showed up and barged in between us." She joked.

"How did Swan react then?"

"You know what, I completely forgot about her." She stated looking back at Robin.

"Me too."

"Aw, the two of you are useless. Luckily for you I'm not, you said you wanted to see her reaction to the two of you, here." He passed them his phone and clicked play on a video.

They stopped and watched, Emma's face sank, Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "What even is that expression? She looks as though she's been smacked in the face."

"To be honest, I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it, she let me down on that one." J stated shrugging her shoulders.

Regina shook her head, there was something off with the way Emma reacted, it didn't seem that she was her arrogant, egotistical self. The expression on her face portrayed genuine hurt, what was there to be hurt about, she already had a boyfriend and Robin had given her no incentive to like him, it didn't make sense. They continued to watch the video and noticed the moment when Emma snapped back to her usual self and rolled her eyes before muttering something inaudible to Belle, who shook her head and frowned in reply.

* * *

She sat in the library waiting, she hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face all morning. She was tapping her feet when she heard the door open and turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh Gina don't be like that." Emma sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Don't call me that, you can't use that name anymore." She moved her chair slightly, feeling extremely awkward. "If you don't mind I'm waiting for someone and you're in their seat." She stated, Emma didn't move. "Swan, what do you want?" She asked looking back at her.

"So you're meeting your boyfriend?" Emma asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, I am."

"So you're admitting that you and Robin are dating?"

"Yes, I don't just go around kissing people in the corridor, unless we're dating."

Emma scoffed "right."

"He told me what you did this morning." She stated her voice low.

"What was that then?"

"He said that you tried to make a move on him. What about Killian Emma, don't you care about him?"

"Of course I care about you... him." She quickly retorted.

Regina stared at her wide eyed "what?" She asked quietly, she could have sworn she heard Emma say that she cared about her!

"I said that i care about Killian okay."

"Then stop flirting with my boyfriend." She flung back "do you think you might be able to manage that?"

"Can't promise anything." Emma chuckled wickedly, standing up and walking out.

Regina shook her head; never would she understand that girl.

"Hey girlfriend." Robin stated walking through the door continuing with their little game. She turned around and the smile was back on her face.

"Why hello their boyfriend." She chuckled as he leant down to quickly kiss her hello.

"So shall we see what my mum has packed us today?" He asked placing the box on the table in front of her.

"Ooh." She bit her bottom lip as she opened the tub and a intoxicating vanilla scent surrounded her. "Whatever it is it smells delicious." She stated pulling back the kitchen roll to reveal two perfectly iced cupcakes. "Wow."

He smiled at her as she took one out of the box and passed it to him before picking up her own.

"Look at that it's perfect, whenever I try to ice buns they look stupid and all the icing drops off."

"My mum will teach you." He grinned as he watched her slowly lick the icing and moan in pleasure. "Approve?"

"Your mother is a culinary goddess." She stated as she continued to remove the icing with her tongue. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she found him chuckling at her. "What?"

"You got a little icing." He pointed at her nose.

She tried to reach it with her tongue but failed miserably, shaking his head he picked up the napkin "let me." Gently he dabbed off the icing of her as she went cross eyed looking at the tissue. "Regina." He chuckled as she pulled a funny face. "You're crazy."

"I know." She replied smiling at him before biting into the actual cake this time. "Mmm, wow."

"So, you ready for this afternoon?" he asked having some of his own bun.

"Bring it on." She stated brightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, how about you Romeo?"

"I think we are going to be great at this."

"So do I." She took another bite "I still can't believe your mother's baking."

"I still can't believe your mother; I can't get over that she's letting us go out."

"Seemingly we have Zelena to thank for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know." She giggled, looking up at the clock her smile soon dropped. "What?"

"What is it?" he asked and she nudged her head towards the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh."

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."

"Well then, I'll see you there boyfriend." She quipped pecking his lips softly as she stood up. "Yes, I like that." She nodded.

"What kissing me?" He joked.

"No saying that you're my boyfriend." She cast him once last smile before disappearing out of the door, then as soon as she was gone she was back again, he was still sat in the same seat and she stated "I do like kissing you as well, just so you know."

He chuckled "See you at lunch."

"Bye." She bit her lip before heading back in the direction from which she had just come.

* * *

She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, she tried to steady her breathing but it wasn't working. She had attempted to convince herself all day that she wasn't nervous and she could easily stand in front of everyone, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't know if she could do this, she took another shuddering breath and twiddled her thumbs in her lap, her feet tapping on the ground a she bit her bottom lip. What if she made a fool of herself in front of all those people, the last thing she wanted to be seen as was a failure.

Robin was sat next to her in the stands as they watched other people's auditions, Jefferson was also in there sat with them.

Robin glanced at Regina, she looked really pale and kept fidgeting, she was clearly letting the nerves affect her. Reaching out he took one of her hands in both of his "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to you don't have to."

She shook her head "I want to, I do, it's just. I don't know if I can."

"Regina you are great." He stated "Don't worry we'll be up there with you; you can stop at any time."

"Pull yourself together." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "You're not going to throw up are you?"

"No, I'm not going to throw up J." She flung back narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey, it's fine to be nervous." Robin scolded, as he shook his head, a glare on his face that matched Regina's both of them aimed towards Jefferson.

"Group seven, you're up." Mr King's voice sounded from the front of the hall as the previous group wandered off stage.

She looked at Robin wide eyed as he squeezed her hand, then it hit her, she could do this, she could with him by her side. She was strong, she was confident, she was Regina Mills! She didn't get nervous over things like this and she could do this, she pushed all nerves down under the surface. Nodding she flashed him a slight smile before removing her coat and still holding onto his hand made her way down the steps.

"Hello." The casting director smiled as she leant back in her chair "So Regina Mills, Robin Locksley and Jefferson Hatter. If you would like to perform act 1 scene 5 that would be great." she swished her blonde hair before nodding at them.

Regina rose her eyebrows when she realised which scene this was "Right then, let's do this." She whispered to Robin.

He smiled at her squeezing her hand once more before she let go and hurried off to the side. None of them noticed the figure slipping through the door in the far corner and taking a seat in the shadows.

"Mr Locksley from 'What lady is that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?' if you'd please." Mr King requested.

"Right." He nodded before proceeding with his part staring towards Regina while talking to the guy who was playing the part of the Serving man "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"This, by his voice, should be a Montague." Jefferson interrupted taking his role of Tybalt/protective cousin very seriously "Fetch me my rapier, boy.— What, dares the slave come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin."

"'Tis he, that villain Romeo." Jefferson spat. Regina was chuckling inside, she knew that Jefferson had been over this scene time and time again and she had heard him say that line a million times, but she knew that after the performance he was giving right at that moment there was no doubt that he would get the role.

After a little bit Jefferson reached his last lines "Patience perforce with willful choler meeting makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw, but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet, convert to bitterest gall." With that he slammed off stage, leaving the audience wide eyed. Regina knew that with his exit it was her turn.

Robin made his way over to her and she felt butterflies, not the same nervous ones as earlier, but the ones that made her light head whenever he was around. Gently he reached out and took her hand in his causing her to look to the floor "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She stated moving their joint hand and looking up to meet his gaze.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She replied smiling at him and his fingers gently caressed her hand.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He moved closer to her and she couldn't help but gasp somewhat, not on behalf of her character but on behalf of herself.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She knew exactly what was coming after his next line and her whole hand was tingling.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He uttered before claiming her lips with his, their hands dropping as his went to her hips and her's to his upper arms. Breaking the kiss, he touched their foreheads together, something that belonged to them that he saw no fault in adding to the characters. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She asked her lips a mere breath away from his, their chemistry engulfing the whole audience.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Her hand moved up to caress his cheek before giving into his request and touching their lips for a second time, this kiss lasting slightly longer than the previous one. "You kiss by th' book." She stated sincerely a smile forming on her lips, as he traced circles on her upper arm. They continued to stare into one another's eyes.

They were both brought out of their trances as were everyone else in the room, when another cast member, who was playing the role of the nurse stated "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Regina pulled away from him a slight blush coming onto her cheeks, as she wandered towards the far end of the stage in the direction of the maid, stealing glances in his direction.

"What is her mother?" he asked tilting his head as he looked at the girl who was the nurse.

"Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter that you talked withal. I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks." She stated simply.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt." He announced making eye contact with the three teachers sat behind the desk at the front.

Then it was the end of Robin's part and he left Regina alone on the stage with the nurse.

"Go ask his name. If he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed." She said solemnly her voice cracking, as she looked down after spotting him in the audience watching her.

She really was good; he was completely convinced by her performance.

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy." The nurse replied, she too rather shocked at Regina's acting capabilities, especially when after she had said the words, Regina's head shot up her eyes wide.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!" She stopped taking a breath "Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathèd enemy." She shook her head her voice filled with emotion and her eyes sad.

As soon as the scene was over the audience burst into applause, something that they hadn't done as vigorously for any of the other groups. Robin stood up as she hopped off stage and walked over to him, a smile on her face. "So?"

"Wow." He took her in his arms for a hug.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Tink, Graham, Lacy and Jefferson hurried down the steps.

"Gins you are crazy good, you too Robin." Lacy complimented as she hugged her friend.

"Sparks will fly." Graham chuckled.

"Well done Miss Mills." A deep voice came from behind her as she turned around to spot one of the drama teacher Leopold King. "I have to say the two of you were outstanding and you also Jefferson."

"Thank you sir." She stated smiling as Robin still had his arm around her waist.

"Very good." He nodded again before assuming his seat and calling up the next group.

She turned to smile at Robin "We did it!" She stated and he picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes, we did." He grinned placing her back on the ground before kissing her.

"Well what can I say. My daughter is an actress." Regina turned around to see her mother and she looked at her wide eyed.

"Mother? Mother what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you audition, I thought it best not to let you know until after. You were both very good, I am impressed." She nodded as Robin shared a look with Regina.

"Thank you mother." She took Robin's hand in hers.

"I can see why you wanted her to audition now Robin."

"Yeah, well I knew that she'd make a perfect Juliet." He stated grinning at her.

"And from what I've just seen up there you are the perfect Romeo." She complimented.

"Thank you Mrs Mills."

She nodded and patted her daughter on the arm "what time do you think you'll be home?"

"An hour maybe." Regina replied smiling at her friends.

"Fine, I'll see you later, well done again sweetie." Cora stated before walking out of the hall, with the same poise as Regina.

"What's got into your mother?" Tink asked coming to stand closer to her.

"Was she abducted by aliens or something?" Graham added chuckling.

"First she lets you date Robin and then she compliments the both of you. What's next? Is she going to be baking cookies while she tells us all to call her Cora." Jefferson joked.

"That sounds like my mother." Robin stated causing Regina to hug to him as she chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure if my mother were to bake cookies they would be vile."

"Yeah she'd probably use salt instead of sugar." Jefferson laughed.

"Most likely."

"So what are we doing now?" Lacy asked as she handed Regina her coat which she had collected on her way down.

"I need to be getting back." Regina stated as she pulled her coat on.

"Why you have an hour?"

"Yeah, I know, but I have something I want to do first."

"Why?" Tink moaned slumping somewhat.

"You guys can do something, but I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and began to walk away, Robin caught up with her and held her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked grinning at him.

"Walking with you, if you'll let me."

"I was counting on it." She chuckled "I want to go and thank your mother for the cupcake."

"Seriously? That's what you have to do?" he asked shocked at her thoughtfulness.

"Yes, it's only polite Robin."

"Sure, my mother will be happy to see you, she already loves you. You'll let me walk you home after though right?"

"Of course, not that anything's going to happen to me if I walk alone." She smirked as he shook his head.

"I know that, I just don't want you walking alone in the dark."

"Robin, this is Storybrooke, not London, I'm pretty sure that I'd be just fine." She chuckled leaning on him somewhat.

He knew she would be fine, that didn't make any difference to him, he still wouldn't stand for her walking alone in the dark. It was also yet another excuse for him to spend more time with her and considering her mother was now seemingly in favour of their relationship, he could actually walk her to her front door and not watch from the street corner making sure that she got in okay.

"I'm still walking you."

"Good." They intertwined their fingers and he smiled at her. She loved that he cared so much about her safety and that he wanted to protect her; as much as she protested that she would be fine walking home in the dark down a street that she had walked hundreds of times, the cloak of darkness did unnerve her slightly. She liked to be able to see things and in the dark people could easily hide or sneak up on unsuspecting others, even in her town. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Walking me home." She smiled looking up at him "And for making me audition."

"You won't doubt yourself again will you?" he asked swinging their hands somewhat.

"No, no I won't." He had given her a new confidence, she weirdly felt as long as he was beside her she could do anything, he made her feel brave and invincible. In the two weeks she had known him he had given her something that she had never felt before, with anyone. Daniel had never made her feel that way, when she was with Daniel she had felt restricted, almost controlled by him, just as she had been controlled by her mother. She did love Daniel, or felt something for him that she thought was love, but all that had collapsed around her when he had left. Him leaving simply proved to her that he didn't love her, or must not have, if he had why hadn't he said goodbye? Why had he just left without a word, he hadn't told her, she'd had to find out from her mother. That was why in those respects she blamed her mother for him, blamed her for Daniel leaving her. She still didn't know why he had gone; her mother had refused to tell her of the reasoning behind it.

"Good, because I believe in you Regina Mills, even if you don't believe in yourself."

* * *

 **Again credit to Shakespeare :)**

 **Thoughts? xx**


	7. Burnt

"So Halloweens' this weekend." Regina stated as they sat opposite one another, discreetly playing footsie under the library table. "Every year Lacy throws this extravagant Halloween party, I know it's a bit late notice, but would you want to go?" She asked looking up from the paper that was laying in front of her.

"What are we dressing up as?" Robin asked sipping from his water bottle and grinning at her.

"So we're going?" She asked a large smile forming on her face, "together?"

"Of course we're going together, we're together aren't we?"

"Yes." She nodded, placing her hair behind her ear.

"How about we go as..."

"No." She stated already knowing exactly what he was going to suggest and there was no way she was dressing up like that.

"No what? I hadn't said anything." He grinned his eyebrows raised.

"I know what's going through your mind Robin Hood." She shook her head. "I'm no maid marian."

"I think we need to go as a power couple. How about Brangelina?"

"No way!"

"Shushhh." He snickered. "Library."

"Oh yeah oops." She chuckled "but there is no way we are going as Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

"I think we already look rather like them."

"Really?"

"No you're prettier than Angelina Jolie."

"Seriously? I don't think so." She shook her head picking up her pencil twiddling it in her fingers.

"It's the truth, there's no prettier girl in the world." She was so insecure and he didn't understand it, she was stunning, why didn't she see that? How didn't she see how beautiful she was? What had happened that knocked her confidence so much, making it impossible for her to see herself the way others did.

"Why thank you. So costumes, I know you were thinking couples costume, but I rather fancied going as..." She changed her mind, she didn't want him thinking she was insane. "No it's stupid, never mind let's just think of a couple's costume."

"No what was it you wanted to go as? Come on tell me."

"You'll laugh." She shook her head looking down back at the paper in front of her.

"No I won't." He stated trying to reassure her.

"Well, I was thinking about going as the Evil Queen."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now see there it is, you're judging me." She straightened the sheets in front of her placing her pencil in her pencil case.

"I'm not judging you, I'm just wondering why the evil queen?"

"Well she's interesting isn't she? I mean there must be more to her, she can't just be a woman who is jealous of her stepdaughter. Snow Whites not even that pretty, something else must have happened between them, something that made her hate her so much. Something that hurt her deep down and made her have a need for vengeance, a need to see her suffer."

He nodded "Okay, so what do you suppose happened, between her and Snow I mean?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I just. She complex okay and I get that."

"Okay then, who shall I go as?"

"Well you could go as Snow White." She laughed.

"I think I'll give that one a miss."

"Probably a good idea, Mary Margret usually snaps up that costume. You could just go as Robin Hood anyway; he could always have a thing with the evil queen."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, screw Maid Marian, what a pair we'll make." she shook her head. "Everyone tends to wear the same costumes every year so we should be fine."

"Who do you usually go as then?"

"I'm the only one who never really had a set costume, I didn't go last year, but the year before that I went as a witch, how creative, not."

"A witch is very halloweenie." he stated chuckling.

"Halloweenie? Let me guess, you already have the Robin Hood costume?"

"Of course I do." He grinned "You've already know that I have the bow."

"Oh please tell me you have the little hat, that would be too cute."

"I have the little hat."

"Oh my god." She laughed out loud again, snorting ungracefully as she covered her face with her hands, this outburst caused the librarian to turn around and shush her. "Sorry." She whispered. "That was so embarrassing."

"It was cute."

"Oh don't, I can't laugh in a way that's 'polite', my mother has a fit."

"I love your laugh."

"Why thank you." She bit her bottom lip before looking back down at the mock exam paper she had been filling out. "I cannot be bothered with this right now." She sighed "how are you getting on?"

"I'm done." He stated closing the same chemistry paper.

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows "How can you have finished the whole thing? I'm only halfway through." She reached across the table and took his paper before flipping through it noticing that he had in fact completed every single question. "Oh my god, that is crazy."

"You'd have finished too if you hadn't been constantly looking up at me." He joked leaning back in his seat.

"I wasn't." She rejected knowing that it was a complete and utter lie, she had been trying to steal glances at him. "Shut up." She chuckled shaking her head, knowing he was only teasing her.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"I think I can manage." She stated looking back down at her own paper.

He pushed his chair back and stood up which immediately shifted her attention back to him. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked giving him sad eyes "Are you leaving me?" she stuck out her bottom lip somewhat in a joking manner.

"I'm just going to get something; don't worry I'm coming back." He rounded the table and kissed her on the cheek. "See you in a few minutes, we'll see how much work you get done with me gone."

"Don't be long." She warned and then chuckled "Gee do I sound like a controlling girlfriend or what?"

"I don't mind; I'll see you soon."

"Bye." She whispered before turning to her paper.

No sooner had he left he was back again "Forgot something, don't want you stealing all my answers." He grinned picking up his paper.

"Seriously?"

"You can't just leave your answers lying around."

"Very funny, now get out of here." She smirked hitting him lightly.

She wasn't however someone who found it necessary to cheat on mock papers, she may have considered comparing her answers with his, but she wouldn't have just stolen them. He loved to wind her up and she found him hilariously cute, evidently he was smart as well. He had everything, looks, intelligence, creativity and he was genuine. She had fallen for him, completely fallen for him, sure she had liked him when they first met but with every passing day she seemed to like him even more.

* * *

She was cute, he had been able to distract her just as easily as she distracted him and he loved it. He couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered the look on her face when she realised that he had already finished the paper, she defiantly had a competitive streak and obviously had wanted to finish it before him. When he reached the canteen he pushed the door open and approached the counter. "Please may I have a large caramel latte to go."

"Of course." The lady behind the counter replied as she got to making the drink. He figured that Regina might want a drink and in the morning that drink was usually a caramel latte. "Whipped cream?"

"Yes please." He replied thinking that it would be quite funny watching her try to conquer a mountain of whipped cream, she'd most likely end up covered in the stuff, as she had a couple of days ago with the icing. He paid the woman and took the drink, taking a small sip, which he immediately regretted as it was piping hot, he walked towards the exit. He had been concentrating on the drink so hadn't noticed the girl coming through the door and she knocked into him resulting in the whole coffee to spill directly down his shirt.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, oh my god are you okay?" She fumbled over words as the whipped cream splattered onto the floor. "I'm such a klutz, sorry."

"No it's fine." He replied as he began to ring out the hot liquid from his shirt, he wasn't going to let her know that it had scolded him, that would just make her feel worse.

"I'm Guinevere." She introduced "Sorry about that, let me buy you another drink."

"Robin." He grinned "But I will not let you get me another coffee, I'm certain that was my fault." They both turned round and he re-joined the queue.

"That was a huge latte as well."

"Yeah, my girlfriend has to have her coffee in the morning." He chuckled, thinking of Regina's lack of enthusiasm for mornings. "Not that she drinks it all, we share."

"Girlfriend? Do I know her?" she asked placing her hair behind her ear, as she made her order.

"Probably yes." He nodded, everyone in the school knew who Regina was.

"You are new here though, right? I mean I've never seen you around before."

"I've been here just over three weeks." He smiled as he picked up his new coffee and the woman behind the counter took pity on him and gave it him free of charge. "Anyway, best not keep her waiting." He held up the coffee.

"Well whoever your girlfriend is she's lucky to have a guy that gets her coffee in the morning, I have to get my boyfriends every day." She rolled her eyes "See you around Robin." She smiled as he nodded and walked off.

* * *

Every time the door opened she looked up, where had he gone? He said he was only going to be a few minutes and he'd been nearly half an hour, not that she was timing him or anything, but this was meant to be a study period. Then when she looked up for the fifth time she spotted him, her eyes widened. "What happened to you?" she asked standing up and making her way over to him. "Robin?" she questioned.

"I went to get you coffee and spilt the first one down me."

"Aww, thank you." She replied her gaze softening as she smiled at him "You can't wear that though." She added casting a glance at the heavily stained shirt.

"I've got a spare in my gym kit, I just thought I'd bring this to you first." He grinned as he gave it to her.

"Thank you" she stated and he turned to leave. "Hey, I'm coming with."

"What to change my shirt?" He quipped.

"No." she rolled her eyes "I'm done revising."

"You finish the paper?

"More or less." She grabbed her bag and he leant down to get his but groaned in pain. "Robin?"

"It's nothing." He replied wincing.

"No it isn't." She shook her head furrowing her eyebrows in concern. "Are you burnt?" She asked moving towards him.

"I'll be fine." He stated throwing his bag over his shoulder before moving towards the door, hoping that she'd drop the subject, but something told him that wasn't going to happen.

"I think you should go and see Dr Whale."

"No way."

"Then at the very least let me have a look at you, you need to put something cold on it stop the swelling."

"Regina, you're not a doctor."

"Robin." She stated in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine, fine you can take a look."

"Come on then."

"Where? You can hardly come into the guy's bathroom with me can you?"

"Oh god no." she wrinkled her nose at the prospect of that. "You'll have to come in the ladies."

"You are joking right? Please tell me you're joking." He cast her a wide eyed look.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Twenty to eleven why?"

"Break is in five minutes; mother does her rounds at break."

"Are you suggesting that I strip off in your mother's office?" he questioned completely mortified.

"Yes, I am" she stated bluntly.

"That is even crazier than the other two, I'd rather take my chances with Whale, than have your mother catch me shirtless in her office."

"Are you scared?" she teased raising her eyebrows at him as they walked out of the library; she had the coffee in one hand and his hand in the other.

"Hell yeah I'm scared." He stated causing her to laugh.

"Come on grab your shirt." They reached his locker just in time for floods of students to infiltrate the corridors.

They discreetly made their way down the hallway and she pushed open the door that led into her mother's office, as she had expected her mother wasn't there. "Sit." She instructed, resulting in him perching on the edge of her mother's desk. She was rather nervous, she knew she was only making sure that his burns weren't bad enough to warrant a trip to doctor whack job, but it was the first time she would see him without a shirt on.

Looking down at her feet she gestured for him to remove the damp piece of clothing and he did. She saw it fall onto the floor next to her feet and took in a deep breath before looking up. The first thing she noticed were his rippling muscles which were perfectly shaped then his toned torso, she shook her head before looking at the bright red area where the coffee had scolded him. Carefully she reached out her cold fingers coming into contact with his warm skin causing them both to shiver and him to wince slightly at the burning sensation. "Ouch, this is nasty Robin." She shook her head.

"It's not so bad."

"Stop lying, look this area is blistering, you need to come with me." She stated looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Where now?"

"Dr nut job." She replied shaking her head "He'll know what to do."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." She muttered her eyes had wandered back down to his chest as her fingers lightly ran over his ribs, setting off a multitude of sensations for both of them. She went quiet before meeting his gaze and chuckling. "Put your shirt on." She stated shaking her head as she moved away from him picking up her drink and sipping it.

He picked up the bag and removed his shirt, her touch had left his skin tingling, it had been clear from the look in her eyes that she had no clue what she was doing and that she had just followed an instinctive pull. Pulling his fresh shirt over his head he picked his other up off the floor and folded it up to place it back in the bag.

"Come on." She smiled walking out of the door in front of him "sorry about that, I don't know what got into me." She stated unable to meet his eye.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't complaining." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"So how did you manage to spill that coffee all over yourself?"

"Well I was having a sip and a girl knocked into me by accident."

"A girl?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I think she said her name was Guinevere." He replied casually as they walked side by side and she passed him her coffee, so he could share it.

"Right." She nodded and he turned to go to lesson when she grabbed his hand "I don't think so, come on."

"Regina, I'm fine."

"No you're coming with me."

"Regina." He sighed trying to pull her in the direction of their lesson.

"No, stop being stubborn." He rolled his eyes and allowed her to lead him down the corridor to the first aid room. She knocked on the door "Dr Whale?"

"Regina what happened?" Cora asked coming up behind them.

"Robin was scolded by some coffee."

"Well Dr Whale is just coming down from the staff room, come in." She opened the door and Robin reluctantly sat down on the bed, sharing a glance with Regina who looked beyond amused at the expression on his face.

The three awkwardly sat in the room and Regina began to tap her feet, as she perched next to Robin with her mother on a chair in the corner. The buckle on her boots clanged against the metal leg of the bed making a ringing noise.

"Regina would you please stop that." Cora insisted shaking her head.

"Sorry." She muttered as she stopped her moving legs. "How's it feeling?" She whispered to Robin who winced slightly as he moved.

"Hurts a bit."

"Dr whale might give you a sticker." She grinned as her hand met his on top of the examination table.

"Ooh I can't wait." He stated sarcastically. She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Her mother was avoiding looking at them at all costs, that much was as plain as day, she was clearly pretending to read the posters that were dotted around the room.

The quiet was broken when the door opened and the eccentric doctor walked in. "So then you two, what's happened now?" He asked spotting them sat on the bed. "You haven't gone and gotten her pregnant have you."

Regina stared at him wide eyed her reaction perfectly matching Robin's.

"Doctor Whale!" Cora came out from behind the door where she had been hidden after he had opened it. "Would you kindly please not make assumptions about my daughter and help this young man as you are hired to."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that, clearly her mother had been mortified at his comment.

"Sorry Mrs Mills." He started moving closer to Robin "I was..."

"Please Whale shut up and do your job, I'm going to leave now." She replied as she brazenly walked through the door.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He got burnt." Regina supplied.

"Burnt, well then I suppose I'll take a look and see what the damage is."

Regina hopped off the bed as Robin removed his shirt and laid back on the table.

"Ouch, that looks painful." Whale stated.

Regina took another look and gasped, it had got worse in the time it had taken for them to get from the office to first aid. She automatically reached out and took his hand. "I'm gonna ring your mom."

"No don't it's not bad, Regina."

"Robin, I'm not taking no for an answer, where's your phone?"

"Front pocket." He muttered as the doctor began to treat him.

She took out the phone and unlocked it, he had synced her thumb with the lock so she could easily open it. She clicked on his contacts and dialled his mother's number.

"Rob? Are you alright?"

"Mrs Locksley it's Regina."

"Regina is everything alright? Where's Robin? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, Robin had a little accident, don't worry he's fine too." She rushed "I just thought you might want to know."

"What happened?"

"He spilt my coffee down him, he has a few burns"

"I'm on my way, are you with him?"

"Yes, the doctor is treating him now, he wants to carry on but I think he should go home."

Robin cast her evils, Dr Whale had said that he needed to go home and not move, any movement could make his injuries worse.

"Okay sweetie, I'm on my way."

"Bye Caroline." She stated before cutting his phone off and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Don't look at me like that Mr." She tutted.

"Why did you do that? I'm fine to stay here, we have chemistry."

"Robin I think I can manage one chemistry lesson without my clumsy lab partner. You need to rest."

"She's right Mr Locksley it's for your own health, any sudden movement could make the blisters tear and that causes infection."

She cast him an I told you so look before taking his hand in hers.

"This wrap will allow the area to be monitored, making sure that we minimise any risk of infection to the area." The doctor stated. "You two can wait in here until someone comes to pick him up." Whale informed before leaving the room.

"The two of us make quite the pair, I think we must visit this room more than anyone else at school." She chuckled manoeuvring herself onto the bed. Robin was still shirtless apart from the cling film which was wrapped around his middle. "Seemingly we'll both do anything to get out of chemistry." She placed a light kiss on his jaw bone before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Chemistry is my favourite subject, what are you talking about?" He grinned.

"Arts your favourite subject." She corrected.

"You're not in my art." He smiled kissing her hair.

"True."

Then there was knock on the door before it opened. "Robin." Regina looked up, not to see Mrs Locksley but Guinevere Pierce. "Regina?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked towards her boyfriend who had reached for his shirt, to cover himself slightly.

"Oh my god, you were hurt, Mrs Mills came to tell Mr Gold that you were in first aid, I was in the classroom collecting bio books." She moved closer and noticed the close proximity of the two and the fact that their hand were interlocked. He was dating Regina Mills?

"It's fine." He shook his head.

"He's badly burnt." Regina interrupted, as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I'm so sorry." She shook her head.

Robin squeezed Regina's hand "Don't worry about it accidents happen." He addressed the short brunette who looked completely scared silly of Regina.

"I can't believe you were hurt so badly, you seemed okay."

"I didn't want you feeling bad, like you do right now."

Regina smiled at him, she loved how he cared about other people's feelings. She had to admit though that Guinevere Pierce did get on her nerves, she we one of those girls who pampered to her boyfriend's every need; Arthur completely controlled her.

"I'm just going to go now, are you sure you're alright?"

"Sure, I think I've got enough worry from this one." He joked.

Guinevere bid them farewell before leaving the room and Regina turned to Robin. "What was that?" She scolded, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"Am I not allowed to be worried about you?"

"No of course you are, I just wanted her to stop feeling so guilty."

She narrowed her eyes "do you not appreciate my concern?"

"Of course I do, I love that you're concerned about me. Regina come on."

"Sorry." She replied shaking her head "I guess I just read into things a little too far sometimes." She sighed, she knew that a lot of the time she looked into things too much and what was meant to be a joke would end up offending her.

"Come here." He stated gesturing to his arm and she reassumed her previous position, but this time he had his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled up at him "what are you going to do all day?"

"Be extremely bored I would have thought."

"I should have thought you'd want that healed by this weekend."

"I do."

"Stop moaning them." She stated lightly brushing her lips over his.

They only had to wait a few more minutes for his mother to arrive, he kissed her goodbye before reluctantly leaving her to go with his mother.

* * *

Her school day had been exceedingly boring without him there, they usually met for lunch with the rest of the gang on most days, she had almost forgotten what it had been like before he arrived. But today J and Graham were at their music to which they had tried to drag her along with them. Tink and Lacy were tied up in textiles, Regina couldn't think of anything she'd rather do less, so she had quickly grabbed something from the canteen as taken it back to eat with her mother of all people, that was the moment she realised that she was really truly desperate.

"It's nice of you to come and eat with me today sweetheart."

"Well Robin's gone home and the rest of them are otherwise engaged so." She sighed resting her elbows on the desk as she leaned on her hands.

"How bad are the burns?"

"There not good, he was getting me a drink." She moped, finally admitting what she had been thinking ever since the incident.

"Whoa this was not your fault young lady." Her mother stated reaching across the table. "Did you throw the hot coffee at him?"

"No of course not."

"Then you cannot blame yourself. You've found a lovely young man who thought to go and get you a drink."

"I know." She smiled "mother may I..."

"You may." She replied quickly.

"You didn't let me finish what I had to say." She stated casting her a confused look.

"You may go and see Robin after school." Her mother grinned "You're my daughter Regina, I know what you're thinking most of the time."

"I can't say the same about you mother, you confuse me more and more with each passing day."

"I know you well enough to know that you've been very happy ever since you met him."

"Mom, how do you know when you're in love?" Regina asked looking down at her sandwich and picking at the bread.

"Love?" Her mother asked placing her hair behind her ear. "Well, it's an indescribable feeling, you have butterflies and there's this magical feeling whenever you touch."

Regina nodded "right."

"Do you think, maybe?"

"Well if that's what love's like, then yes, I think so." She smiled. Her mother's silence resulted in her to look up "I know I've only known him three weeks."

"You don't have to explain it to me, I know how you are feeling."

"Was it like that for you and father?"

"Yes, I suppose it was, it didn't take me long to fall for your father." Regina smiled. "Henry accepted me, I was a young single parent, but he didn't care about that. He took your sister under his wing."

"Daddy is special isn't he."

"Yes, yes he is. I only hope that Robin can make you as happy as your father has made me."

Regina shook her head "if you'd have told me a month ago that I would have found a boy who means so much to me, I would have told you that you were completely insane."

"That's how it happens Regina, love sneaks up on you at the most unpredictable moment." Cora stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you mother, for understanding, I love you."

"I love you too."

She couldn't believe it, she was in love with Robin, her mother has just confirmed that suspicion. How had it happened so fast, she thought that was only something that belonged on movie screens and not something that would ever happen to her, and definitely not at her age.

* * *

Robin was bored, he had been lying in bed, watching daytime tv all day, his mother had been pampering to him and he had hated every minute of it. He couldn't stop think of her and what she was doing, he had lost all track of time when the tenth episode of friends began to play. While he had been lying there he had been thinking, thinking about how exactly he felt about Regina. He knew the sparks must mean something, he had kissed girls before, but there had never been any such spark with them. There was a knock on his bedroom door and his father walked in. "Hey buddy. Well that looks like a barrel o laughs." He stated gesturing towards the burns on his chest.

"Oh yeah, it is." He rolled his eyes as his dad sat next to him.

"Friends huh?"

"Yeah I know, I'm not really watching it." He replied turning the volume down. "Dad, when did you first know that you were in love with mum?" He asked nervously, he needed help to work out exactly what the powerful emotion was that he had been experiencing.

"Love, well son, are you in love with Regina?" He questioned.

"I think so, but how do you know?"

"She'll make you feel a way that you've never felt before, light headed, dizzy even. You'll want to be with her all the time and you'll be willing to do anything to make her happy."

Robin nodded "Right, what do I do dad, how do I even approach the subject, I know what I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"When did you first start to feel this way?"

Robin sighed, from the first moment their hands touched and their eyes met he felt an overwhelming sensation, one that had overpowered him. "From the very first moment I saw her."

"Well then, something tells me that you are in love with her, and if it hit you as hard as you say it did, then I'm almost certain it will have done the same to her."

"Thanks dad." Then they heard the front door go and James left his son to continue watching Friends.

* * *

"How's our patient?" Regina asked smiling at Caroline Locksley.

Robin's mother chuckled "I think he's extremely bored, but I'm pretty sure he'll be better for seeing you. He's in his room go ahead." She gestured as Regina removed her coat and hung it on one of the pegs behind the door. "Regina will you be staying for tea, or dinner? I can't remember what you call it here in the states."

"No, I have to be home by seven, supper is at that time, but thank you for the offer."

"You are very welcome, as I've said anytime."

Regina smiled at her before rushing up the stairs and stopping at his bedroom door. "Oh dear you must be really bored." She chuckled as she leant against the frame and saw his face literally light up when he turned to see her.

"Hey, you survived at school without me then?" he chuckled as she entered his room and hopped up beside him on the bed.

"Just about." She giggled "I had lunch with my mother. That still looks really sore." She stated wincing as she examined the red area that was still covered by the wrap.

"I suppose a little, it's fine though. Wait a minute, did you just say you had lunch with your mother?"

"Yes, we had a nice conversation, it was surprisingly pleasant. Friends?" She chuckled as she glanced at the screen where the characters were moving around, he had turned the volume on mute when she had arrived. "Ooh, I love this episode."

"Which one is it?" He asked looking at the screen and wondering how she could tell.

"It's the cheesecake one." She chuckled.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I was a Friends fanatic when I was younger, turn it up then."

He smiled at her before increasing the volume so they could hear it.

"Do you think you'll be alright to come to the Halloween party on Saturday?" She asked after a while averting her eyes from the screen.

"Yes of course, it should be practically healed by then."

"So for now you're just lying about without a shirt?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He nodded as his hand made its way to her hair and he began to run the stands through his fingers.

"Can't be bad." She chuckled. "I missed you today." She huffed as she leaned into his touch.

"You saw me this morning." His thumb had made its way to her cheek as he lightly caressed her face.

"I know that, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too, trust me I would have much rather spent the day at school with you than at home with Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Joey, Ross and Phoebe."

She smiled "well that's good to know."

"I bet I can guess your favourite character." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes and manoeuvred on the bed.

"Go on then."

"Let me see." He stated pretending that he needed to think about it. "Monica."

"What?" She chuckled "no way, that was a fluke, how could you know that?"

"I know you, you're turn." He replied.

"Okay, let me think about this one, it's not Ross." She shook her head.

"Nope."

"I'd say it was between the other two boys."

"Yep."

"Oh what the hell, Chandler." She stated picking one of the two.

"No way!" He stated jumping up a little in enthusiasm "Lucky guess!" he pointed at her "That was a lucky guess."

"I got it right?" She asked, sitting up, her enthusiasm matching his.

"That's just too funny."

"So our favourite characters are the on screen married couple." She giggled "Well that must mean that we're meant to be."

"I'd say it was a pretty convincing sign." He laughed "Oh I know what this episode is now."

"Cheese cake." She lay back on his bed resting against the headboard. "So are we going to watch friends till seven?" she asked shaking her head as her hand found his.

"Seven?" he asked looking at her.

"My mom's coming to pick me up."

"Your mom? She's picking you up, not your dad?"

"Yes, she wants to meet your mom and dad properly."

"Seriously that is so cringeworthy."

"Tell me about it, but you know my mother, once she has something in her head there's no stopping her."

"Oh so this is where you hurried off to." A voice called from the doorway causing them to both look up.

"J, what are you doing here." She asked sighing when she saw her friend.

"I came to see this clumsy oaf." He pointed towards Robin "So then, what's the damage? Poor little Guiney has been swanning around all day feeling guilty, and apparently Regina you scared the bejesus out of her." He stated sitting at down on the foot of the bed.

"I didn't." She bit back defensively before turning to Robin "Did I?"

"You were slightly intense with her."

"Oh." She frowned "Well I didn't mean to; I was just annoyed that you got hurt that's all."

"It doesn't help when half the school are scared silly of you anyway." Jefferson snickered "Evil Queen of Storybrooke high."

"Hey." She kicked him in the side.

Robin grinned at her, did people actually call her the evil queen? Well she was evidently giving them what they wanted at this Halloween party if that were true. "I've never heard anyone call you that." He stated his arm still tightly around her.

"They do."

"Yeah they do, Emma started it, something to do with Regina ruling the school form a vault where she hides all her witching potions."

Robin laughed out loud "Witching potions? That's crazy, how did Emma even come up with that?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head.

"Mrs Mills is the Queen of Hearts." Jefferson added.

"Well I say if they want an evil queen, I'll give them one." She chuckled. "Are you doing mad hatter this year?" She asked Jefferson who was now sprawled out at the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah, are you coming as a slutty witch again?"

"Excuse me? That costume was not slutty." She protested giving him another push with her bare foot.

"We'll see what Robin thinks." J took his phone from his pocket and began to scroll through two years' worth of photos before finding one of a group of them at the Halloween party. "Here" he passed the phone to Robin.

Regina craned her neck to see the photo and her stomach hurt when she saw who was in it. She automatically froze and knew that Robin could probably feel the tension from her.

He scanned the photo, there she was in a short but not slutty black dress, one which webbed off into spider web lace up to her neck matching the long sleeves and a pointy black hat, her black hair cascading down to her waist in bouncy curls. It was the whole group of them and one guy he'd never seen before, he had his arm around her. He felt her tense up in his arms, this automatically told him that the guy in the photograph was her boyfriend at the time. "It's not slutty." He stated plainly.

"Come on Robin, side with me here." J moaned.

"Can't sorry, it's a good costume and I have seen much worse." He chucked the phone back to Jefferson. Regina still hadn't reverted back to her usual self. "Hey, you alright?" He whispered, squeezing her lightly, working to break her trance and turn to look at him.

"Yeah, yes I'm fine. J are you really just going to sit there?" She asked turning to her friend.

He narrowed his eyes at them "I suppose not, you're probably wanting to make out." He chuckled.

"Yes as a matter of fact." She quipped her face still deadly serious.

Robin stared at her wide eyed, he wasn't complaining he loved kissing her, but that comment had been somewhat unexpected.

"Right then I'll see you tomorrow." He stated standing up "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Shut up J." She grinned "See you later."

"Bye J." Robin stated watching him leave before turning to look at her "so you want to make out?" He asked a grin coming onto his face as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I wanted J to leave, but that sounds like a plan." She swallowed nervously.

His hand rose to her face as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his touch.

"You're so beautiful." He stated, loving the smile that his comment brought.

She reclined a bit before shuffling closer to him, placing her hand on his strong arm; she felt the connection between them immediately, as tingly sparks shot up her arm. His hand was still on her cheek his thumb softly stroking the area below her eyes. Slowly he moved in and kissed her gently, she had never felt more loved in her life. She kissed him back as they deepened it but kept it at a slow pace as if to savour every moment of it. Her hand moved from his arm to his hair, not breaking the contact being made by their mouths. His hand had already slipped into her hair and through it he was gently caressing her neck.

Slowly his hand made its way down to her waist where it began to trace circles. And he gently pulled her closer to him, she moved a little, their bodies were almost touching when she broke the kiss, feeling somewhat light headed, she had no idea how long it had lasted. But if it wasn't for the need to breath she would never stop it. After regaining her breath, she made the first move in reconnecting their lips; her arm now wrapped around him, where her hand rested on his bare back. Instinctively she moved even closer but their encounter was brought to an end when he let out a gasp of pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." She stated looking down, one of the buttons on her shirt had caught his stomach.

She immediately pulled away as he shook his head. "Don't you dare apologise. That was..." He was at a loss for words at what he had been feeling moments before the annoying interruption of pain.

"Amazing?" She supplied.

"Better than amazing, almost like magic."

She smiled and then it faltered slightly as she bit her lip. She knew that she needed to tell him sooner rather than later, she had been hoping for later, but knew that he needed to know before something happened. "Robin, there's something I need to tell you, it's quite difficult for me to, I..."

"It's fine whatever it is you can tell me." He stated reassuringly, sitting up crossed legged to face her. She was knelt with her bum resting on her feet.

Taking a breath, she frowned, she should just go for it, tell him, get it out in the open, it was a big deal for her. "Robin, before we take this any further you need to know that I've never, you know, I haven't..." She shook her head, a blush coming onto her cheeks as she tried to tell him but couldn't get the words out properly. "I have never…"

"You've never had sex?" He asked in a serious voice, reading between the lines and from her body language.

"No, I haven't." She whispered looking down unwilling to meet his eye, how had he been able to read her so well?

"Neither have I." He stated truthfully. He had been so worried that she had experience, but it turned out that they were both as naive as one another.

His comment caused her to look up quickly "really?" she felt her heart skip somewhat, it wouldn't have made a difference to her if he had, but knowing that he hadn't made her feel less daunted, less alone in her worry.

"Marian wanted to, but it didn't feel right, she didn't feel right." He shook his head, remembering how Marian had tried to pressure him into it.

"I kept putting it off with Daniel." She stated knowing this was the first time she had mentioned Daniel to Robin. "I suppose it was a similar reason to you. I didn't feel ready; I, I didn't think he was the guy I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with." She confessed.

"I know what you mean." He nodded.

"I wanted to wait, I wanted my first time to be special, you know? Not just a quick fumble then onto the next guy."

He smiled nodding at her "I'm so relieved." He chuckled causing her to look up at him. "I'd have hated not knowing what I was doing alone."

She grinned at him "I suppose, I was a little worried about that too, petrified actually. I'm still not ready Robin, I really, really like you, but I'm just not, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I don't expect anything from you and to be truthful I don't think I am either."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" She asked.

"No of course not, I want you to be completely certain."

"Thank you Robin, it means a lot to me, it really does." He nodded as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to kiss though." She grinned.

He shook his head and hugged her, best he could without knocking his burns.

* * *

"You must be Mrs Mills." Caroline greeted when she opened the door.

"Cora." She stated shaking Robin's mums hand.

"Caroline." She replied "please come in, would you like a tea or a coffee?" She offered, pulling out a chair at the wooden dining table for her to sit down upon.

"A tea would be absolutely lovely thank you." She replied before sitting in the chair she had offered her.

"Regina is a lovely girl." Caroline complimented.

"Thank you, I have to say she is rather besotted with your son." Cora chuckled as she took the cup from the other woman.

"The feeling is very much mutual; our Robin can't talk about anything else." She smiled.

"He's a very talented actor." Cora stated sipping the tea "I watched their audition on Monday, they were very impressive."

"Oh that's good, they were practicing all night last Friday." Caroline stated unknowingly.

"Last Friday?" She asked casually.

"Yes, when Regina came over to practice."

"Ah, yes." Cora nodded. So her daughter had gone behind her back and was seeing Robin when she had told her not to. She had blatantly gone against her, done the opposite of what she was told to. "I see; I hope she was no trouble."

"Of course not, we love having her here and so does Robin." She stood up and brought over some cookies from where they had been laying on the cooling rack.

"So, on Friday, who was here?" She asked calmly. She knew this woman had no idea what was going on and she seemed very nice.

"It was just Robin and Regina; did she not tell you?" She replied furrowing her eyebrows wondering if she had just thrown Regina well and truly in it.

"Her father was home and she must have asked him." Cora bared in mind that her husband probably knew about this, he probably even drove her.

"I see, well as I said she's welcome anytime." This woman was very hard to read Caroline had no idea what she was thinking.

"Thank you for the tea, but we really should be going, I left Henry on dinner."

"Of course." Caroline nodded picking up the plates and placing them on the side before going to the bottom of the stairs. "Robin, Regina time to go."

* * *

"What, my mother's here already." She complained. Sitting up, as he removed his arm from around her shoulder. "No fair."

"It is seven." He pointed out before carefully moving off the bed and reaching out for a shirt, figuring that it probably wasn't a good idea to greet his girlfriend's mother without a shirt on.

"Great." She rolled her eyes before standing up herself. "Should you be moving?"

"Come on." He shook his head before kissing her once and hurrying her out of the door.

"Hi Mrs Mills." Robin greeted as they made their way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Robin, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"You're burnt." Regina stated turning to give him a you're not fooling me glance.

"I'm burnt, but apart from that I'm fine." He retorted casting her a grin.

Cora simply smiled at him before stating to her daughter "do you have all your things?"

Regina narrowed her eyes as she pulled on her boots, what was wrong with her mother, she could recognise her fake smile anywhere and that was most certainly it. Not the one that she had given to Robin, but the one she was giving her. "Yes."

"Well then we must be getting back."

"Of course." Her mother wasn't waiting for her and headed out of the door. "Somethings happened." She whispered to Robin.

"What do you mean?" He asked passing her coat to her.

"Did you see the look she just gave me." She shook her head pulling her coat on. "Anyway I'll see you later." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before hurrying out the door.

"See ya." He replied closing the door behind her.

* * *

The ride back home was silent, her mother always drove without the radio or music, at that moment, like the previous she found herself really wanting something to break the awkwardness. Twisting her thumbs in her lap she turned to look at her mother who seemed to be deep in thought. "Aren't you going to speak to me mother?" She asked. "has something happened?"

"Yes something's happened. My daughter betrayed my trust, that's what happened."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Regina, just tell me the truth."

"Of course, I will, what is it?" She asked swallowing heavily.

"Where did you go on Friday night?" She asked her voice low and calm.

"Friday?" She asked, oh shit, she knew, she knew where she had been and she was going to suffer the consequences for her actions. How did she know though, who would have told her? Unless, Robin's mom, she hadn't known that Cora didn't know, she had told her and now there was no escaping it. "Friday night?" She repeated again trying to gain herself more time to come up with something.

"Yes, Friday."

"I was..." She started then her voice seemed to just stop.

"You were?"

"I was at Robin's." She whispered looking out of the window.

"I see." Cora replied, "so even though I specifically told you not to see him you still did."

"Yes, we needed to practice." She muttered, "I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to go against you like that, I really just wanted to make sure that I had learnt all my lines for the play. Jefferson had insisted that Robin be part of our group and that he had the role of Romeo." She knew this wasn't the full truth, but J had most certainly been pressuring them to audition.

"I see."

"Are you mad at me mother?"

"I'm disappointed Regina, not mad."

"Disappointed?" Regina asked staring at her wide eyed, her mother had never uttered those words about her before, ever. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to disappoint you." She replied hanging her head "All I ever want to do is make you proud, I thought getting that role would make you even more so." She stated.

"Regina, you don't need to play some silly role for me to be proud of you, I am proud of you and always have been."

"Then why do I feel like whatever I do is never enough? I want this role for me too mother, I want to do something fun that allows me to have some sort of break from studying."

All of a sudden, without any warning Cora pulled the car to a halt "Regina." She shook her head "I had never been more proud than when I saw you up on that stage with Robin, I don't think you are getting the point of this conversation."

Regina sighed, her mother was right, she didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I simply wish you'd have talked to me, instead of meeting him behind my back."

"Are you joking me? You had forbidden me from seeing him, I thought that you would have been completely unwilling to even consider letting me go. I was going to tell you that night I swear."

"Why didn't you then?"

"I was scared, scared that you'd change your mind. You're not going to change your mind are you mother? Please." She begged.

"No I'm not, that would be cruel, especially after what you told me earlier." She sighed "From now on, you need to tell me where you're going, don't lie to me Regina, I know you're 18 but you're still my daughter and I need to know that you are safe."

"Fine, yes, thank you mother."

Cora nodded before putting the car into motion, she knew that to remain calm instead of flying off the handle was probably the best way to handle the situation, she had taken a leaf out of her husband's book. She began to wonder if she had actually gone soft, she could hardly condemn her daughter for falling in love could she?

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought. x**


	8. Halloween!

**So many words! :)**

 **I loved writing this chapter. x**

* * *

Regina stared in the mirror as she smoothed down the deep red velvet material, which hugged her figure down to her mid thighs, where it went out into a flowing skirt; the top of the dress was embellished with a transparent V neck section, covered with heavy black lace and with band around the middle. The lace also covered her shoulders and adorned the cuffs of the long tight sleeves. She turned to the side allowing her to see the corseted back and her hair; Alex had assisted her in creating an elegant half up half down do and added long extensions which cascaded down her back and swished every time she moved. Her lips were an even darker red than she usually wore, while her eyes were dark and smoky; diamond earrings hung from her ears and were the only piece of jewellery she wore.

Smirking she turned to look at the extraordinary black jacket that lay on her bed. It was full length and the edges were embellished completely in diamonds, it had a large collar and these sleeves were tight until the elbows where they gaped and the crystals began, with one dangling off each point. Carefully she picked it up and pulled it on, when fastened at the front it covered the lace of her dress, but she knew that she wouldn't be wearing the coat all night, just long enough to get her point across. She slipped into her five inch heels and felt extremely imposing, which was definitely what she was going for. The back of the jacket trailed behind her, sitting on top of the train of the dress; with one last look in the mirror she nodded and left her room.

Carefully she walked down the stairs, minding that she didn't fall over the bottom of the dress, or her heels for that matter. She pushed open the door to the living room where she knew the rest of her family were. They all turned to look at her as she cast them a cold glance with narrowed eyes. "Scared?" she asked.

"Totally, that's freaky would you stop it." Zelena stated furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ze, did you know that you were green?" she asked dropping the look and grinning.

"I'm the wicked witch of the west, I'm supposed to be green."

"So taking my nickname to a whole other level then?" She asked chuckling.

"Yep."

"Alex, you do know that Dorothy killed the witch right?"

"Yes I do. It's a couple's costume." Alex stated "That costume is actually amazing you are totally imposing."

"Perfect, I'm supposed to be evil."

"You look it." Zelena admitted.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Wow, I think you look beautiful." Henry nodded.

"A beautiful Evil queen."

"Thanks." She smiled and remembered that she couldn't do that later if she wanted to keep up the façade.

"Right we best be getting you to Robins, are you sure that his parents are okay taking you?"

"They said it was fine."

"Come on then Queeine."

"Oh no, that won't do at all." She tutted, scowling at her father.

"Sorry." He chuckled, she was rather good at playing this role and in those shoes towered above him, she was the same height as him without shoes on, he had to admit that she was slightly scary.

She chuckled at the look on his face "I think I'm going to have fun with this."

"Give em hell." Alex laughed.

"Where are you two going?" Regina asked thinking about Alex pushing Zelena around in a wheelchair, she still had to have her casts on for another two weeks. She had managed to cover them with a black dress and she had a pointy witch's hat pinned to her red curly locks which were also pinned up somewhat.

"My friends having a party, I thought I'd wheel her along."

"Thanks for that Alex." Zelena stated sarcastically

"You're very welcome." She replied kissing her on the cheek as she winked at Regina.

"Right then missy, let's get you to Robin's." Henry stated pulling his coat on.

"I am so excited." She laughed and went to follow him.

"Wait for me." Cora called "I want to see what Robin is wearing and maybe take some pictures of the two of you together."

Regina nodded, as soon as her mother had retrieved the camera they all piled into the car.

* * *

Robin adjusted his costume, he couldn't wait to see what Regina had come up with for her evil queen outfit, he knew that whatever it was she had probably gone all out. He would simply be an outlaw on the arm of a queen, not that he minded in the slightest, he liked his costume. He looked to the bed and the little hat that Regina was so excited about, he grinned when he remembered her laughter about it in the library.

They hadn't see each other for a couple of days, his mother had made him stay at home in order for him to heal properly. He hadn't been happy about that, Regina had been on the phone to him constantly, whenever she wasn't in lessons. As soon as his phone began to light up so did his face, hearing her voice was enough to cheer him up and concern in her voice was adorable.

Regina had even sneakily filmed one of the experiments in chemistry and sent it to him, making him laugh the whole way though as she made comments about how much easier it was conducting an experiment without the distraction:

 _"So, I thought you might want to see what fun you're missing out on here in the wonderful lab." She stated sarcastically looking into the lenses of the camera on her phone which was hidden in her pencil case. "Also, it looks like I'm talking to myself, which is weird, but you know, what the hell." She had her hair tied back into a pony tail and the protective plastic goggles balanced on the end of her nose. "So it seems that you are missing a rather boring experiment to be honest, I think the solution might change colour or something." Gold came up to her desk and she immediately straightened up._

 _"So Miss Mills, whatever are you going to do without Mr Locksley?"_

 _He heard her chuckle "I think I'll cope." She smiled at him as he walked off before sitting back down on her stool and looking at her phone. "Ugh, I don't have a clue what he's talking about, I mean, I have nobody to distract me, or nearly blow me up." She disappeared off camera and came back with a funnel which she placed in a beaker "Sorry, I take the credit for that, but you were distracting me as much as you might deny it..."_

 _"Who are you talking to?" a voice called from behind her._

 _She turned around "Myself, sorry, I usually talk through the experiment with Robin, I keep forgetting he's not here, I hope it's not distracting you."_

 _"No, its fine." The girl replied, casting her a strange look._

 _Regina nodded before turning back "Awkward, anyway where was I? Oh yeah, as much as you may deny it you played your part in that incident. As for this experiment I think this part goes here and we place the solution in the funnel allowing it to filtrate though, the filter paper, into the beaker turning it a red… bright pink?" she pulled a strange face. "Oops, I'm pretty sure this is meant to be red, what the... oh no" she rolled her eyes "Mr Gold. Whys it pink?" she asked._

 _"Pink?" he asked wondering back to her "How on earth have you managed to get pink?"_

 _"I have no idea."_

 _"We can't even blame this on Robin."_

 _"No, I suppose we can't" she chuckled "What do you think went wrong sir?"_

 _"Try again Miss Mills."_

 _"Right." She nodded. Picking up the beaker and tipping the solution out. "Seemingly I can't do an experiment anymore, who knew lab partners were so helpful?" Carefully she redid the experiment following every instruction, a look of pure concentration on her face, but the solution still turned the same pink colour. "Now I'm just confused, Robin I wish you were here." She shook her head "My batteries dying so I can only record for a few more minutes, and people are looking at me like I'm insane."_

 _"Miss Mills, it seems that you have simply gained the same outcome."_

 _"Yes, maybe it's supposed to be this colour?"_

 _"No, I don't think so."_

 _"I think she's right sir, mines pink too." Mary Margret pointed out holding up her beaker at this point Regina ducked down blew a kiss at the camera and stopped the recording._

He had loved watching the video she made him, knowing that she was thinking about him and missing his presence.

Placing his hat on his head he picked up his bow and headed downstairs. "Where is she?" He asked looking at the clock, she was 20 minutes late.

His mother peered out of the window and spotted the car pull up and Regina get out. "Oh my god." She stated "wow."

"Let me look." He stated coming over to the window, only for her to close the curtains.

"Wait, she probably wants to see your reaction." She stated blocking him from the window.

Then there was a knock on the door and he hurried over pulling the door open, as soon as he saw her his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

She had to resist the urge to giggle at his expression, she narrowed her eyes and stated menacingly "Sorry I'm late."

Robin stared at her, she was terrifying, "well that is..." He didn't even know what he was trying to say, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

A smile began to form on her lips and her eyes softened as she shook her head "scary?"

"Just a little yeah." He replied chuckling.

She took in his appearance and then she spotted it "Oh the hat, it's so cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah I love it, you should wear it more often." She mocked as she walked in, her parents coming up the stairs behind her.

"Haha very funny." He stated before greeting her parents and shutting the door one they were all inside.

"Regina, that is an amazing costume." Caroline complimented.

"Thank you." She stated "I think Robin may have been slightly scared."

"Robin Hood, very imaginative." Henry chuckled as he greeted Robin.

"You both look great." Cora complimented.

To which they both smiled, Robin stood next to her and quipped "well if you wanted to scare everyone, I think you may just succeed."

"Do you think I included enough diamonds?" She asked giggling.

"Yeah I think you got it covered." He grinned.

"James get in here and see theses costumes." Caroline called.

Robin's dad wondered through the door from the living room "Wow, you both look brilliant. That is some costume Regina."

"Thank you." She smiled before giving a little twirl the train on her dress and jacket swishing behind her.

"Robin the stupid hat?" James asked attempting to wind up his son.

"I love the stupid hat." Regina chuckled adjusting it for him somewhat.

"I will not be keeping it on all night." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Well I have something else under this jacket." She grinned running her hands over the velvet of the red skirt.

"I need photos." Cora stated as her husband made his way over to James to have a chat and they walked into the living area.

"Ooh me too." Both women got out their cameras and positioned their children to take their photographs.

Robin looked at her, she was about the same height as him, which told him that she must be wearing extremely high heels under that dress.

She smiled as she looked at him, the way he was looking back at her made her heart flutter, his eyes were shining the blue she loved so much, seemingly they were somewhat darker.

He chuckled as he adjusted some of her hair and she watched his hand. Unbeknownst to the two of them both their mothers were both capturing this moment.

"You look stunning." He whispered as they turned to look at the cameras.

"Thank you outlaw." She grinned as she nudged him.

"You're welcome your majesty." He replied wittily.

"Can we have a photo of you both in character?"

Regina nodded and reverted her face to the expression she had arrived with.

"Geez Robin, I wouldn't like to be you in a lover's tiff." Caroline stated as Regina's lips flickered a little.

"Me neither." He admitted as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Mom have you got enough photos yet?" Regina huffed.

"Two more." She stated capturing more than two.

"Right that's it." Regina stated turning her back to them, everyone glanced at the flowing train which was encrusted with crystals.

"Wow, even the back of it is amazing, I really want to see the dress." Caroline stated.

Regina turned and smiled at her, before grabbing Robin's hand and pushing him out of the room "you have to wait." She smirked before closing the door on him.

Swishing around she slowly began to undo the clasps of the cover to reveal the black lace, the she carefully removed it and passed it to her mother.

"You look so beautiful." Caroline complimented taking another picture of her.

"I want to surprise Robin." She smiled swishing the long hair so it came down the front of her dress, in perfect curls.

"I'm sure that it will work. Oh honey." Caroline gushed, in the short space of time she had known her she had come to see Regina as the daughter she never had.

Cora smiled as she reached out for her daughter's hand "something tells me that this evil queen is the fairest of them all."

"Agreed." Caroline nodded as Regina took her hand also.

Regina grinned at them before taking her jacket back and pulling it back on, fastening the clasps.

"Can I come back in now?" Robin asked from behind the living room door.

"One second." She called before closing the last clasp "Right." She smoothed the black fabric over the top of the red velvet.

"Shouldn't we be going?" He asked opening the door and grinning at her once again. She was a vision and he didn't think he'd be able to take his eyes off her all night.

"I figured if we were late I could use my line." She rose her eyebrow "I think I might get Lacy in on it."

"Let's do it."

"Right, I'll ring her." Her mother handed her phone to her and she dialled Lacy's number "Hey Lace, I have an idea, want in?" She asked grinning at Robin.

* * *

Everyone in their year was in the large highly decorated room, the strobe lights moving and the music loud. "Where are they?" J asked as Graham handed him a cup of punch.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Tink stated holding onto her boyfriend's arm. "Lacy have you heard from Gina and Robin?" She asked.

"No." She lied, she of course had and she knew that they would be here any minute. "One second." She stated wondering off to the side of the stage to whisper something to the guy in charge of the lights and music.

Then all of a sudden the music and the lights went out and the room was pitch black. Then a red spotlight shone on the doors which flung open to reveal Regina staring menacingly "Sorry I'm late." She spat as she began to walk into the room with Robin a good distance behind her.

"Geez." J stared wide eyed.

"It's Gina!" Tink giggled jumping up and down as she pulled Graham's arm pushing to the front of the separated crowd. "Oh my god look at her!" she gushed grabbing Lacy.

"She is shit scary!" Graham stated.

"I hope I didn't miss the party." Regina added scanning the crowd for her friends, scowling at everyone as the crowd separated.

* * *

"Would you look at that." Killian stated looking to the door as it flung open.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked straining her eyes in the dark.

"Regina Mills." He replied as he watched her glare at everyone.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sorry I'm Late."

"Yes, that's defiantly Regina." Belle added turning to look at Emma, who's mouth had dropped open in shock.

"Emma? Emma love." Killian waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her daze.

"Crap, she's taken my nickname literally."

"She's not going to try and kill me is she?" Mary Margaret chuckled turning to her prince charming. "I have to say she does look rather scary in that costume."

"No she doesn't." Emma tutted.

"I hope I didn't miss the party." Emma jumped as her eyes met Regina's, if looks could kill. Emma averted her eyes from her, she knew this was a sign of weakness, but she couldn't look at her any longer.

"I'm scared now." Ruby stated.

"Please, don't stop on my account." She was really going for it, the whole big speech and everything. Walking up to Guinevere she simply leant in close and said "Boo." The girl shot back as Regina let out an evil sounding cackle. "Didn't anyone teach you that its rude to stare?" She asked as she approached Tink and Graham, everyone else was still watching her waiting for her to do something else.

"Do you really think were scared of you?" Emma asked pushing past few people.

Regina turned around and stared her down "Oh you should be Miss Swan, because you have no idea what I'm capable off." She began to walk towards her and Robin shared a worried look with Jefferson, the party hadn't even started yet and Emma of course was already trying to start something.

"I know that you can't even fight back."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Regina asked, completely in acting mode and channelling all the anger she felt towards Emma into her performance.

"So you're saying that if someone hit you now you'd hit them back."

Regina let out a laugh as she still stepped closer and closer to Emma "I'd watch who you threaten Miss Swan, we wouldn't want to break that pretty little nose now would we?" the tension in the room was huge and the crowd were silently watching.

"No I suppose we wouldn't want a broken nose as well as a split lip." She took a step closer too so they were almost touching.

Regina's nostrils flared, as she always did, Emma had to go and make their argument personal. Touching her lip consciously she chuckled "You're not worth it." With that she swished her cape and walked back towards her friends leaving Emma standing into the centre of the hall, alone.

"Oh my god, you rocked." Tink stated flinging her arms around her.

Seeing that the altercation between Emma and Regina was over Graham and Robin went off to get a drink.

"Whoa watch the diamantes." She chuckled hugging her friend back.

"You look hot." Jefferson complimented "Can I see the shoes."

She shook her head and pulled up the bottom of her dress to reveal the black diamond encrusted heels. "The outfit just got hotter." Lacy added.

"Wait till you see the actual dress."

"What you mean this isn't even the actual costume?" Tink asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Regina shook her head "Let's just say it's the outer layer. So can I guess your costumes?" she asked to which they all nodded. "Tink, easy Tinkerbell, cute pompoms." She smiled. "J, mad hatter as usual. Lacy, Lara Croft? Are you serious?"

"What? I wanted something that was both sexy and halloweenie."

"Lucky me and Robin decided not to come as Brandgelina then isn't it." She laughed remembering their conversation when she had asked him to come to the party. "One Angelina Jolie is enough for any party."

"You would have made a hot tomb raider." Lacy complimented.

"Lace you make a hot tomb raider."

"Why thank you, but I'm not just any old tomb raider, I'm zombie tomb raider." She stated pretending to be a zombie as she approached Regina with outstretched arms.

"Of course you are."

"Why couldn't you have hit Emma and given us some real entertainment?" Jefferson sulked.

"Because, I don't want her blood on my costume that's why."

"I'm glad you didn't hit her." Tink said placing her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder. "She'd probably have hurt you."

"Are you kidding, Regina would have wiped the floor with her, come on Tink, even her play fighting hurts." Lacy stated nudging her friends.

"I think I could have taken Emma Swan. What is that costume?" She asked looking back at her.

"I think she's meant to be the black Swan"

"Ah I see." She chuckled "Hello there huntsman." She greeted as Graham approached and put his arm around Tink.

"Your majesty, whose heart is it that you desire?" He joked.

"I desire one heart and one alone, I would also like it to remain in his chest." She stated as Robin passed her a drink and she winked at him.

"Then his heart you shall have your majesty; however, you do not require a huntsman to gain it for you." Robin chuckled kissing her cheek.

"That's good, because you don't want to see me when someone has failed me."

"I have no intention of doing so." Robin quipped.

"Well then thief, we seem up have come to an agreement."

"Okay guys, enough of that mushy stuff already. I want to dance, Regina?" Jefferson raised his eyebrows.

She flashed a look at Robin, she had wanted to dance with him, but knew that J would never forgive her if he didn't get the first one. "Sure." She stated rolling her eyes "I'll be back." She kissed Robin and J literally pulled her onto the dance floor.

"So Queenie." He chuckled as he had her away from the rest of them.

"Call me that again and I'll have your head, I may not be the queen of hearts but beheading is not beyond me." She stated grinning at him.

"You do look great. Took the opportunity to scare Guiney again I see."

"She deserved it."

"Accidents do happen you know."

"I don't care, Robin got hurt, anyway it was all part of my act and she just happened to be on the front line."

"The look on Swan's face when you just left her hanging was priceless."

"I don't appreciate being threatened, but I'm not risking being thrown out of the party for fighting with her pathetic ass."

"Step mother." She heard a voice behind her and turned to see Mary Margret dressed as Snow White.

"Well you sure are brave." She laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you that your costume is awesome."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm not going to try and kill you, just so you know."

"No I think if anyone has to worry its Emma right?"

"No, so long as she doesn't try and start anything with me, I have no intention of causing a problem."

Mary Margret frowned "I'm sorry Regina."

"For what?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Siding with her, not choosing you."

Regina sighed and shook her head "what's done is done, nothing you can do about it now."

"None of us even know why she hates you, David said that maybe it had something to do with Daniel."

"Your guess is as good as mine." She shrugged her shoulders "all I know is one day she was my friend and the next day she wasn't. No explanation, all of a sudden she hated my ass."

"I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop her; I realise that I could have helped in some way."

"Something tells me she would have still been horrid to me, no matter what anyone did."

"Can you forgive me though?"

Regina looked down and sighed "I suppose, this doesn't mean in any way that we could be as close as we were before, you betrayed me. But I am willing to forgive."

"Thank you Regina, I better go, I will try and make her stop, or at least find out why she is doing it."

"Thanks." She whispered before the girl gave her a small hug and hurried off.

"It seems the game is changing, one person at a time." Jefferson stated as she turned back to him.

"I guess so."

* * *

They all sat surrounding a circular table, talking and drinking punch, Regina's head was resting on Robin's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her, his hand caressing her upper arm. "So you want to dance?" He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

She turned to look at him "I would love to." She nodded. "But I don't think I can dance properly in this jacket." She quipped raising her eyebrows as she stood up and gestured for Tink to help her.

Grinning at Robin she watched him as she slowly undid the clasps before slipping the garment off her shoulders into Tink's hands.

She saw as Robin's eyes went wide and he took in her appearance. "Oh wow."

"What? How could you have just got hotter?" Jefferson asked as he took off his hat "I thought that it was literally impossible."

"That is... You look absolutely stunning." Robin stuttered, she was a vision and he literally couldn't find the words to describe how she made him feel.

"Why thank you. So that dance?" She asked as Tink and Lacy just stood gawking at her.

"Regina, that is so unfair." Lacy protested.

"Agreed, I want to wear a pretty dress." Tink sighed "it's so annoying when you try so hard but your friends still sexier than you are."

"Sorry Tink but Regina will always be sexier than us, she literally a model."

"Whoa, guys you are both beautiful." Regina argued consciously placing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Tink I don't know why you're complaining you date the hottest guy in school. Sorry boys but I think we both know that's true." Lacy stated.

Regina rolled her eyes and took Robin's hand, he had been staring at her, unable to take his eyes from her, registering each and every part of the outstanding dress. "Dance?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him as she a pulled him up from his chair breaking his daze.

As soon as they reached the dance floor Taylor Swift's Love Story began to play. Regina smiled as she began to mouth the words. "Lacy doesn't half talk a load of rubbish." She stated her arms wrapping around his neck as the song slipped into a slower part. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, that's something my father taught me." She chuckled as she rested her chin on his shoulder, his arms around her waist.

"Well Regina Mills, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I can't quite believe you actually agreed to date me." He stated self-consciously.

She pulled her head up and met his eyes "What? Robin?" her hands went up to his face as she tilted her head. "I wouldn't have you any other way, I love you for you, and you Robin Hood are very handsome." She stated smiling not even realising what she had just confessed to, her eyes shimmering in the twinkling lights.

He heard it, he was sure that she had just said that she loved him, could he have been hearing things? It was rather loud in the hall and words could have easily been misinterpreted; but Robin had the strange ability of being able to lip read and he was pretty certain that she had said the L word. From the look on her face she hadn't even realised that she had said it, how was he supposed to respond? He wanted to tell her that he loved her back, but what if she hadn't meant to say it, or even worse was saying it for the sole purpose of making him feel better. He simply stared at her as she cast him a look which told him that she had meant every word and the twinkling in her eyes was one that was unmistakable. "I love you too." He chuckled.

She looked at him confused at first, too? Then she realised what she had said, she had told him that she loved him, she had accidentally let it slip, she had been the first to say it as well. Smiling at him she chuckled "That kinda slipped out, you love me?" her teeth were showing in a large smile which took his breath away.

"Yes I do, I hope you meant it now, or else I look like an idiot." He laughed nervously.

"I do mean it, I love you. It's crazy, the first time we met I felt this immediate connection, I don't know how to explain it." She shook her head.

"Magnetic, like the earth is trying to tell you something, I don't know it was strange, but yeah it was instant, as soon as our hands touched when we were picking up the books I made you drop."

"I'm glad you made me drop all those books." She giggled "I think I may have been horrid to you that first day."

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, plus, I think I saw through it, you had your walls up around some random English guy."

"I still don't know how you managed to pull them down so quickly, I mean I had a whole fort built around me, with archers and everything." she joked.

"The connection." He grinned "Plus, I was pretty determined." He touched his forehead to hers as she closed her eyes and basked in the closeness, the surroundings beginning to dissipate as they moved in for a kiss.

They were kissing when she smiled against his lips "So was I." she whispered before tightening her grip on him as he pulled her close so they were touching. Both quickly became absorbed with one another, so much so that they didn't realise that the song had changed into Michael Jackson's Thriller and the dance floor had been filled around them.

A low wolf whistle caused them to break apart and look up to see their friends trying to get their attention. "Gina, come on, we want to do the dance." Tink stated pulling her arm.

"That is if they can keep their hands to themselves for one minute." Graham laughed as he shook his head "I think they're worse than us."

"Definitely worse than us, but they're still in the early stage, it'll wear off." Tink joked as she laughed when Regina's face dropped.

"It better not wear off." She replied nudging him.

"I second that." Robin stated as he gave her a loving squeeze. "Something tells me that it won't."

"Wow the two of you seem rather sure about that."

"We are." She nodded running her fingers over his cheek.

"Anyway, come on it's Thriller!" she grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her towards the front where Lacy and Jefferson were waiting for them.

Robin grinned as he watched her dance with her friends, her long hair swishing as she laughed and performed the ridiculous dance moves.

"Oh man, you've got it bad." Graham stated patting him on the back.

"I know." He nodded "She's amazing, I'm going to tell you the truth, I love her."

"Love?" he asked grinning at him.

"Yeah, love."

"Have you told her?"

"She said it first, just now."

"No way! Regina told you that she loved you?" Graham asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she did."

"She's usually so awkward about her feelings."

"Not with me."

"I'm so glad, she deserves to be happy, and you make her happy, thanks for that Robin, she's an amazing person and we all love her crazy ass. But after last year…"

"What happened last year?"

"She'll tell you, I'm sure."

"Did it have something to do with Emma?"

"Emma played a part in it, they used to be close friends, obviously not as close as Gina and J. I think Emma was jealous when Regina went to J and not her."

"But J is her best friend."

"I know, they've been best friends their whole lives, since kindergarten. But Emma is Emma you know, she didn't like it when Regina didn't come to her."

Robin shook his head and looked back towards her, she was really struggling to keep up in those shoes which was receiving hysterical laughed from all four of them. At one-point J just hugged her as she covered her face at the stupidity of it all.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do Thriller in these shoes." She protested.

"Keep up Mills." J chuckled as he took her hand.

"I'm trying; these shoes are going to have to come off soon."

"Take them off now."

"No please don't this is too funny." Lacy laughed.

Regina smiled and looked behind her to Robin who was grinning while he talked to Graham. She had told him the truth and it make her deliriously happy, she remained rather quite just thinking about the moment; she hadn't realised that she'd said it until he said it back.

"Hey, you've gone quiet." Tink pointed out.

"I'm just thinking." She smirked, placing some of her hair behind her ear.

"About Robin?" She asked.

"I told him that I was in love with him."

"What?"

"Shit."

"No way!"

"What? What did he say?" J asked grinning tugging her arm.

"He loves me too." She announced her eyes sparkling in the strobe lights.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna cry." Lacy said fanning her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you." Tink stated.

"Come here." J hugged her "It's about time, we all love Robin too, he's great and we can already see how much he loves you."

"I just can't believe it, it happened so quickly."

"Soulmates." Jefferson joked.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" she asked tilting her head as she pulled back from the hug.

"Sure, why not."

She chuckled as Tink grabbed her hand and tried to dance with her, the monster mash now taking over from Thriller. "No way, I'm not doing the monster mash." She protested.

"Come on Gins." Lacy wined.

"It's so cheesy, I think I might sit this one out." She stated pulling her hand back as she shook her head at the silly look on her face.

She passed Graham on her way back to the table "What can I say, I'm a monster masher." He shrugged.

"Have fun." She called looking back to the table where Robin was sat alone, seemingly drawing on a napkin. "Hey." She stated peering over his shoulder "Why you sat alone?"

"This song is so bad." He smiled at her as she moved to sit on his knee.

"Agreed." She giggled as he dropped his pencil and began to run his hand through her hair. "So you love me?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yes I do, and you love me?"

"Yes." Her arms went around his neck, she physically couldn't stop smiling, this was the most she had smiled in one night, ever. Slowly she moved in to kiss him, resulting in those immediate sparks "I love you." She announced mid kiss and felt him smile against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Emma was sat at a table in the far corner and it was safe to say that she that she was having a horrible time, multiple people had tried to get her to lighten up and dance with them, but she wasn't in the mood, she was in a mood but not the one where you want to dance, she wanted to smash things. Looking across the room she spotted her sat on his lap smiling at him, her arms around his neck, fingers caressing the back of it. Emma shook her head, why did she do this to herself, sit here and simply watch, it was torture; the only way she could end it was to bully her, she couldn't think of anything else that would take away the pain.

Why did she have to feel this way, she hadn't asked for this, she hadn't wanted it; when they started kissing she couldn't look any longer and put her head in her hands. Tears began to fall; she had been deluding herself if she had thought that Regina would ever just work it all out.

"Emma?" A voice came from behind her and she scrambled to hide a pile of napkins "Em, what's up?"

"Oh it's nothing Belle, I'm just being a complete idiot."

"Come on, just come and dance with us, have fun."

"I can't have fun, when she's rubbing her happiness in my face."

"Who?"

"Never mind Belle, can you please just leave me alone."

"Fine, yeah, you know where we are if you want to dance."

Emma nodded and when Belle was out of sight opened her bag and took out a bottle, she poured some of the clear liquid into her punch glass and swirled it, before downing the whole thing.

"Swan, what are you playing at?" Killian asked sitting next to her.

"Killian, go away."

"Stop being so mopey would you. Alcohol is not the answer to this, whatever it is that you won't tell anyone."

"What else do you suggest then Killian? Huh, because I don't want to talk about this with anyone, I want to forget and I want to make her pay for what she has done."

"What has she done Emma, none of us know, everyone has seriously just about had it. Mary Margret already called a truce with Regina."

"What?" Emma asked slamming her glass down on the table "Please tell me that you are joking."

"No, I'm not, she said that you were out of line."

"I can't believe this." Emma stated flinging off her tiara.

"Chill out." Killian shook his head before re-joining the rest of their friends on the dancefloor.

She turned back to look at Regina, who was resting her forehead against Robin's and whispering something to him, it made her want to throw up, her heart hurt, seeing her so happy with him made her heart hurt.

* * *

Regina giggled as they broke the kiss and touched foreheads as usual.

"This dress it amazing." He whispered.

"Why thank you."

"Perfect for the character in my art project don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She smiled "Is that your way of asking me to model for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, why not."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." She rubbed her nose against his.

"My feet are killing me." She stated, pulling her foot up, then undoing the buckle and kicking off the shoe, before doing the exact same with the other. "That's better."

"How high are those?"

"Five inch."

"No wonder they hurt."

"I know; my feet were like this." She sloped her hand causing him to laugh. "Apart from my toes were all squashed at the front like this." She chuckled.

"Ouch."

"Speaking of ouch, how are your burns today?" she asked moving her hands to his shirt, as the look on her face turned to concern.

"Better." He nodded.

"Good, do you know how much I missed you not being at school this week?" she mock pouted.

"I think I can guess from the amount of times you phoned me."

"Yeah well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I appreciate your concern."

She smiled shaking her head "I really need to pee." She stated randomly, causing him to burst out in laughter. "I'm just going to go." She hopped up off his knee, winking at him on her way. He shook his head and then saw her coming back "Shoes." She slipped them back on "Don't really want to go in there bare foot."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that."

"I'll be back."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She grinned heading off in the direction of the ladies' room.

* * *

She was in the stall when she heard the door slam, someone was obviously not having as good a time as she was at this party. She pulled the flush before heading out and bumping into Emma, she pushed past her to the sink. Emma scoffed.

"Do you have a problem?" Regina asked rinsing the soap off her hands, watching her watch her in the mirror.

"Depends what you class as a problem." She bit back, leaning against the wall.

"I really do not understand you one bit." She rolled her eyes as she made her way over to the hand dryer.

"I could say the same about you, is Robin really your type?"

Regina laughed "Yes, as a matter of fact, my type consists of people who are genuine and honest, that goes for my friends also."

"Yes but Robin?" she asked huffing.

"What would you know?" She asked still smiling, she couldn't get over how pathetic Emma actually was. "You don't know anything about Robin."

"I mean he's a bit funny looking." Regina narrowed her eyes the smile falling somewhat.

"It's not all about looks Emma, I'm not that shallow." She protested.

"Really?"

"Yes really, what has my relationship with Robin got to do with you anyway?"

"I just think that maybe you're using him to fill a gap."

Regina scoffed shaking her head as she made to leave the bathroom, she had just about enough of this conversation.

"After all he's no Daniel, Daniel was hot and at least Daniel was…" The rest of this comment was swiftly stopped when Regina whipped around and her hand grasped her neck.

"Don't even say another word." She spat, Emma was pinned against the wall spluttering.

"Regina." She gasped.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know anything about Robin!" She yelled tightening her grasp. "He is nothing like Daniel and that's one of the reasons I love him!"

At that moment the main door opened "Whoa Gins, stop, stop Gins." Lacy grabbed her arm "She's not worth it."

Regina dropped her hand and yelled "Say anything like that again and you'll see what I'm really capable off."

"Looking forward to it." Emma smirked her hand going up to her own neck.

Lacy took Regina's arm and led her out "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I have no idea what happened. One minute she was being horrid to me, then it moved to Robin then Daniel and the next thing I knew I was pinning her against the wall."

"Shit."

"Exactly." She shook her head "I had no control over my actions, I just snapped."

"Come on." She pulled her to the table "Watch her." She told Robin, Regina shot her daggers as she watched her walk back to where they had just come.

"What was that about?" He asked as she sat in the seat next to him, the smile well and truly wiped off her face.

"Emma, I just nearly beat her up in the bathroom."

"What?!" He asked, shocked, his hand grasping hers.

"She was taunting me." She looked down and noticed the white face paint from Emma's neck on her hand. Picking up a napkin from the table she wiped it away. "She… I don't even know."

"Chill, she probably deserved it. Do you need a hug?" He asked tilting his head as she nodded and moved to perch on his lap again.

"She just makes me so mad." She whispered against his ear. "I lost it, she was trying to ruin my night, I know that, but she succeeded."

"Don't let her ruin this night." He stated kissing her hair, his arms encircling her waist as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"I take that back, she hasn't succeeded, nothing could." She smiled against his neck as she placed a kiss on it. She felt her eyes growing tired, as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

The bathroom door flung open "Emma, what are you playing at?" Lacy asked.

"She was the one with her hand around my neck." Emma stated smugly reapplying her face paint to cover the finger marks left by Regina.

"Yeah, but you drove her to it, you always drive her to it."

"I didn't think she had it in her."

"You're probably lucky I came in and stopped her. You can't say anything about Robin or Daniel, are you asking for a beating?"

"I suppose I must be." She smirked. "She's snogging her boyfriend in the middle of a party."

"Yeah, you and Killian have done much worse than what her and Robin were doing. He told her he loved her, so can you blame her for wanting to kiss him?"

Emma's face fell "He told her what?"

"He loves her, okay? She loves him too, so stop messing around, we're not kids anymore Emma, we should have outgrown these petty disputes over nothing." Emma remained silent as she continued to bush on the white paint. "See you Emma." Lacy turned and left her alone in the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Emma dropped her brush and fell to the floor, sobbing, it was so unfair, and hurt like hell. She punched the stall door and winced in pain as blood began to pour down from her knuckles. "Why?" she yelled shaking her head, burying it in her hands. "Why?" she cried. "Why?"

* * *

When Lacy reached the table Regina had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder "She alright?" Lacy asked sitting down in Regina's seat.

"I think so, what went on Lacy?"

"I have literally no idea." She shook her head.

He tightened his grip on Regina "She said that she attacked Emma."

"She did, when I got in there she had her hand around her neck and Emma was pinned against the wall." Robins eyes went wide as he ran his hands through her hair gently. "Then when I just told Emma that the two of you were in love and to stop messing about, her reaction wasn't what I expected."

"Emma makes no sense whatsoever."

"No, do you think you should be taking her home?"

He nodded "I had been hoping to steal another dance, but sleepy head here seems to have other plans. We need to keep her and Emma apart."

"Agreed." Lacy nodded as she stood up and re-joined the rest of the gang.

He glanced at the woman asleep in his arms, he yawned, she made him feel tired. "Gina." He kissed her forehead "Gina, do you want to go home?" He asked as her eyes began to open.

"Huh?" She muttered sleepily smiling as soon as she saw him looking down at her.

"Do you want to go home?" He repeated.

She shook her head "I want to stay." She reached for her drink that was on the table. "Can we stay a bit longer?"

"We can do whatever you want." He smiled.

She grinned as she made to get off his lap "Can we dance again?" She asked, still rather sleepily.

"Yeah, sure we can, are you sure you'll be able to stand up that long?" He asked smirking at her.

"I'm pretty sure I'll manage, as long as I can take these shoes off." She pulled off the heels yet again.

"Right then your majesty, would you do me the honour of accepting the next dance?" he stood and bowed.

"Indeed good sir I shall." She curtsied, smiling. "Only a select few are allowed to dance with the queen I'll have you know."

"Well I'm honoured to be included within those select few."

They were making their way onto the dancefloor when they spotted Emma coming out from the bathroom, black mascara and face paint running down her face, blood on her hand. "Oh my god." Regina stopped walking.

"What the hell?" Robin asked taking in Emma's appearance.

"I swear I didn't do that, I didn't." she shook her head, "She didn't even get chance to take a swing at me."

* * *

"Emma are you alright?" Killian asked as he stared at her wide eyed.

"Can we go please?" She sniffled "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Who did this? Emma, who did this?"

"Nobody Killian, nobody did this."

"So they're your own finger marks on your neck then?" he asked gesturing at the red marks that had formed.

"Nobody did this, I just want to go home, please Killian."

"Sure, come on."

"She's never going to like me is she?" Emma asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Who?"

She didn't reply just swiped her eye and carried on walking towards the door, stealing one last glace at Regina before opening it and leaving the party.

* * *

"Whoa did you see the state of Swan?" Jefferson asked coming over to Robin and Regina.

"Yeah, she looked horrendous." Robin stated shaking his head.

"I feel sorry for her." Regina whispered.

"What? Why?" Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's clearly unstable J, I know I may have threatened her, but that mess she made on her hand was self-inflicted." She sighed shaking her head. "I don't want to think about her now, dancing, that's what I want to do."

"Your wish is my command milady." Robin stated taking her hand.

"It's your majesty." She quipped winking at him.

"Come on then your majesty." He chuckled as a slow dance song played over the large speakers.

As before she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, however this time she was a few inches shorter than him, due to the lack of footwear. "Why do you love me?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He replied confused at her question.

"I mean why do you love me?"

"What's not to love?"

She shook her head "I don't think I deserve this." She stated solemnly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do, you deserve to be loved."

"I'm thinking maybe that it was my fault, that I somehow drove Emma to this."

"How do you suppose you did that?"

"I don't know, she clearly has it in for me, I just wish I knew what was going through her head."

"You didn't drive her to that, I'm pretty sure of it." She sighed burying her head even further into the crook of his neck. "Tired?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Happy?"

She nodded and looked up "exceedingly."

"Good."

Her eyes fluttered shut as they swayed together "I wish this moment would never end." She whispered.

"Me too."

"you're a very good dancer." She complimented.

"Why do you always seem so shocked?"

"Because, just when I think there can't be anything else that you're good at, you go and spring something new on me."

"What can I say?"

"Smug git." She chuckled leaning on her tiptoes to claim his lips with hers. "You're good at that too." She smirked.

"So are you." He grinned as he kissed her again. "I like the long hair."

"It's very swishy." She stated showing him.

"It's pretty."

"Do you think I should grow mine out?" She asked, she had been thinking about it for a while, but she had chopped it all off the year before into a choppy bob, it had grown since then and now sat just below her shoulder.

"No, as much as I may like it long, I love it how it is."

"Good, so do I, long hair is so hard to maintain, it might look pretty, but it's a pain." She chuckled, Daniel had liked her long hair, that had been part of the reason she had cut it off.

* * *

They continued to dance until they were the only ones left on the dance floor, they only noticed when the hall lights flickered on and the music died down. "I think it might be time to go." He stated looking down at her and smiling.

"Me too." She dropped her arms from around his neck and they made their way back to the table.

"Come on love birds." Jefferson called.

"You're stopping to help clear up right?" Lacy asked.

"Sure." Regina nodded as she tried to suppress a yawn. "What shall we do?"

"Can you help with clearing the tables?" She asked.

"Of course, we're on it." She turned to Robin "I'll collect glasses if you tidy the plates and napkins."

He nodded "let's do it." She passed him a bin bag and he began to transfer the rubbish into it, finding the napkin he had drawn on he slipped it into his pocket.

They were half finished when Robin stopped "What the hell."

"What is it?" She asked wondering over to where he was stood and peeing over his shoulder. "Oh is that the drawing you did?" She asked chuckling.

"No this one's mine." He stated removing his from his pocket.

She furrowed her eyebrows "Didn't you do more than one?"

"Regina I didn't draw this, who was sat here?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I have no idea."

"J." Robin called.

"What?" He asked from his position sweeping the streamers off the dance floor.

"Do you know who was sat here?" He called.

"Killian." Belle called "He was sat there." She repeated helping her sister collapse chairs.

"Why the hell is Killian drawing Regina?" He asked shaking his head.

"What?" Tink shot her head up from where'd she had been slacking, slumped on a chair watching Graham help.

"No." Regina shook her head "there's no way that he was drawing me."

"Belle said he was sat here."

"Robin trust me, Killian can't have done those."

"Why not?"

"Because he's with Emma"

"Maybe that's why she's horrid to you."

"No."

"Her boyfriend fancies you."

"No way."

"Let me see." Jefferson snatched the napkin from Robin. "This is you alright."

"I see that it's me but Killian can't have done them, who else was sat here? Belle?"

"Ruby, me, Mary Margret, David, Peter and Emma."

Jefferson burst into laughter "OMG swan hates you because her boyfriend is hot for you."

Regina felt her face heat up "he can't be." She stated weakly, starting to become less and less sure of it herself.

"Don't worry about it, you don't like him, it's Emma's problem, not yours." J grabbed her arm.

"It can't be true though." She rejected again.

"It's is a bit odd." Graham stated making his way over to them "I thought Killian was head over heels for Emma, not Regina."

"Killian, he doesn't love Regina." Belle stated hopping down from the stage, "He might be standing up for her against Emma, but he doesn't like her in that way."

"Then who drew these?" Lacy asked her sister.

"Truth? I have no idea." She shook her head "maybe they just liked your costume."

"These aren't of her costume Belle." Robin shook his head as he passed her the drawings.

Belle inspected the drawings turning the napkin over and reading the curly writing on the back, she shook her head, she knew who they belonged to, she knew who's writing that was, but they couldn't know the truth. "Sorry guys, I'll just throw them out."

"Yeah, you should." Regina nodded as they all went back to their jobs, Belle slipped the drawings into her pocket.

"That's weird right?" Regina questioned to Robin.

"Really weird." He nodded, he was feeling rather jealous, it was obvious that Regina had another admirer, clearly someone who could draw as well as he could, which led him to believe they took art, or at least an art based subject.

"Someone was watching me tonight." She stated shivering slightly at the thought. "It makes me cringe a bit."

"Don't worry about it Regina, its fine."

"Yeah, I know, what if I've got some weird stalker that I wasn't even aware of?"

Robin chuckled at her shaking his head as he continued to scoop the rubbish into his bin bag.

"What? It's not funny Robin." She scoffed.

"So because someone found you as pretty as I did, you automatically have some stalker who is either in love with you or wants to kill you?"

"Oh my god, Swan wants to kill me." She gasped, playing him.

"That is not what I said, Emma didn't draw those."

"It's more likely that Killian drew them than Emma, she clearly can't stand to even look at me for more than ten seconds at a time." She shook her head laughing. "Would you defend me against this psycho stalker if it came to it?" She asked glancing up at him from her stash of glasses.

"Of course I would, no psycho is getting anywhere near you." He chuckled as she removed his hat and placed it on her head. "Cute."

"Do I suit it?" she asked striking a pose.

"Can you literally pull off any outfit?"

"I'd give it a go." She giggled running her fingers over the rim. "Do you know what I just realised?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Peter Pan and Robin Hood have the same hat, well similar ones, they both have the green base and the feather."

"Peter Pan? He stole it from Robin Hood."

"And here I thought Robin Hood was the thief." She laughed taking it off and throwing it back to him. Then her hands went to her hair as she unclipped it and it all cascaded down to frame her face. Robin's eyes went wide at the picture she made in front of him. "That was so tight." She stated running her fingers through the incredibly long strands. "Look how long it is with Alex's extensions." She stated holding the ends up.

"Does Al wear extensions?" He asked, looking back to his job, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to resist taking her in his arms.

"Not any more, she grew it out, we just happen to have the same hair colour."

"Hey loser ready to go yet?" She heard a voice call from the entrance. She turned around to see her sister and her girlfriend which was a freaky coincidence.

"Hey Ze, you got a little." He chuckled.

"Robin, don't you start that too, I'm the wicked witch, she was green was she not?"

"Yeah, I suppose she was."

Alex pressed the break on the chair leaving Zelena "Hey, Al don't leave me sitting here." She protested.

"I'm gonna help these guys, the quicker they get done the quicker you can get home and rid yourself of that hideous paint."

"Fine, whatever." Zelena rolled her eyes, hating the fact that she couldn't even stand up without assistance.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked smiling at her sister's girlfriend.

"Thought I'd come and pick my little sister up." She chuckled.

"Well that is much appreciated." Regina flashed a look at Zelena who was watching them, she hoped that she didn't break up with Alex, over the few weeks she had become like a second sister, Alex being an only child clearly liked having a little sister who she could pamper to and Regina didn't mind that one bit.

"Plus, Henry rang and said that he hadn't heard from you all night, so assumed that you were both still here."

"Do I need to ring him?" She asked, suddenly feeling guilty for letting it get so late and not keeping her parents in the loop, or Robin's parents for that matter.

"Nah, I told him we'd swing by and get you both. Jefferson." She called as she spotted him come in from the closet where he had been putting away the sweeping brush.

"Hey Alex, Zelena."

"Want a lift home?" She asked, knowing that he lived just opposite Robin.

"I'm good thanks, staying over at Lacy's."

Regina smiled at Robin, she had been invited too, but wanted to get up early to ride, so knew that a sleepover may have been too much.

Lacy came over to them "We're just about done here, you two get off, thanks for the help." She stated hugging Robin friendly, then Regina, giving her a tight squeeze "Love you girl."

"Love you too Lace." She stated pulling back to look at her "Thanks for earlier."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey I want in on this group hug." Tink protested jumping them.

"We love you too Tink." Lacy laughed.

"Excuse me?" Jefferson scoffed.

Regina shook her head and pulled him in "And you J."

"I should think so." He kissed the side of her head "Now, be gone you, you'll literally be falling off Rocinante tomorrow."

"I'll see you all later." She smiled as Robin and Graham laughed at them. Robin placed his arm around her as they all yelled goodnight.

* * *

They sat in the back of Alex's now fixed car, Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder her feet tucked up on the chair. Their hands were entwined on his lap. "Can I see your drawing?" She asked meeting his eye.

"Sure." He took the napkin out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She smiled as she traced her fingers over the lines "I'm pretty sure I wasn't making that face." She stated looking at the massive smile that adorned her lips.

"Yeah, you were." He nodded kissing her temple. "You didn't exactly look all that evil at that moment."

"I can see that, well it's hard to look evil when you're happy." She stated looking up at him.

"You were happy?" He asked knowingly.

"Of course I was, the guy I love told me he loved me." She whispered, hoping to keep it a secret from her sister's prying ears.

"Regina, you two love each other?" Zelena asked turning around to look at them a smile adorning her features.

"You don't miss a trick do you nosey." Regina rolled her eyes.

"That's so cute." Alex stated keeping her eyes on the road, she had now become an incredibly cautious driver, that and she knew Cora would kill her if she put her daughter's lives in danger.

Robin shook his head as he grinned at her and all too soon they pulled up outside his house. Her eyes had closed and she was sound asleep on his shoulder, he didn't have the heart to wake her so carefully opened the door and slipped out. He kissed her on the forehead before laying her down on the back seat. "Thanks for the lift Alex, see you later Zelena."

"Your welcome." Alex chuckled as she looked at Regina sprawled on the backseat. "You really knocked her out."

"She just wouldn't stop dancing." He joked "See you."

"Bye Robin." Zelena waved, before placing some of her sister's hair behind her ear.

Robin walked up the drive and waved them off. Apart from the slight incident with Emma, it had been the best night of his life, the woman he loved, loved him back and he was pretty sure that life couldn't get much better than that.

* * *

He pulled open the front door being extra quiet to avoid waking his parents, it had reached two in the morning and it would be unfair to disturb them. What he hadn't expected was his mother sat in the living room watching some random program, wearing her pyjamas. "Mom, what are you doing?" he asked taking off his hat and placing it down on the dining table.

"I couldn't sleep; I was too excited to find out how your party went." She stated flicking the television on mute.

"It was good." He nodded coming into the living room.

"Just good?" she asked knowingly.

"No not just good, amazing."

"So did you like Regina's surprise."

"It was unexpected." He stated, thinking of the moment she had told him how she felt.

"It was a dress Robin, what's unexpected about it?"

"Oh, the dress, yeah the dress was really pretty."

"Why, what else did Regina surprise you with?" Caroline asked making her son sit down beside her.

"Nothing, she didn't surprise me with anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him "Robin Locksley are you lying to me?"

"What? No." He shook his head "Why would I be lying to you?" She just gave him a look and he chuckled "Nothing escapes you does it?"

"No." she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and sat crossed legged facing him, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear "Spill."

"She might have told me that she was in love with me." He confessed smirking at her.

"Oh my goodness, Robin that's great, what did you say?"

"I told her that I had loved her since the first time I saw her."

"Awe, that's great, oh I love her Robin, she's so nice, awe I can't believe it, I'm so happy."

"Calm down mum."

"I'm sorry, she's just so beautiful."

He shook his head laughing at her "I know, she's amazing."

"Awe Robin, I can't get over this." She stated smiling at him. "My little boy in love with someone that is worthy of him."

"Mom." He protested "Can we please not take this back to Marian."

"No, we aren't talking about her in this house."

"I'll tell Gina you're her number one fan then shall I."

"Yes, you do that. Mind you Robin, I'm not looking to be a mother in law anytime soon, so don't go getting any crazy ideas."

"Don't worry mom, we literally just told each other how we feel, we've only been dating a month, not even that, we've know each other a month."

"Yes but when you know, you know Robin. I think the two of you are perfect together, look at these." She stated handing him the laptop which had the pictures his mother had taken earlier up. He smiled as he scrolled through them "I didn't even know you were taking a picture then." He protested looking at an especially lovely photo of him adjusting her hair and her looking at him lovingly. "Thanks for that though mom, she looks amazing doesn't she."

"I can't even describe how beautiful she looked tonight Robin, when she came through the door I half thought you were going to drop dead. We don't have free health care like we have back home, so be careful." She chuckled.

"All those times we've visited A&E back in England."

"You've always been a clumsy git." She stated shaking her head. "How did you get on tonight, with the burns?" She asked.

"Fine, they stung every now and then, but on the whole I think the worst of it is over." He had been in excruciating pain after he had slept funny the first night, this was the main reason his mother wouldn't allow him to go back to school for the rest of the week and he'd had to have his assignments sent home. "Mum, I'm quite tired now, I'm going to go to bed." He stated standing up off the sofa.

"I'm coming up now Rob, I'm so glad you had a good time."

He smiled as they both made their way upstairs, upon reaching his room after bidding his mother goodnight he typed out a message to Regina, there was a small chance that she might see it tonight, but he knew that she was probably fast asleep. _'Hey I had an amazing time tonight, I love you, see you Monday beautiful. xxx'_

* * *

Zelena and Alex stayed quiet for most of the drive back home, neither of them wanted to wake the sleeping Regina who was laid in the backseat. "We can't wake her." Alex stated as she pulled into the drive which was situated around the side of the house.

Zelena nodded "No, we can't. Go in and get Henry."

"What you think he can carry her?"

"He can, she's tiny, and weighs practically nothing."

Alex opened her car door and walked up to the house, going inside she quietly peered around the door into the living room where Cora was asleep on the sofa, she defiantly didn't want to wake her so tip toed towards Henry's study. "Mr Mills?" She whispered.

"Alex is that you?" He called back looking round.

"Yeah, your help is needed, you have one extremely tired daughter." She stated as he stood and they both headed outside to the car where Zelena had managed to swing her legs out of the car.

"You don't know how happy I will be when these blooming casts come off." Alex assisted her girlfriend and proceeded into the house and in the tricky job of getting her upstairs to her room.

"We are going to have to scrub your face so hard." She laughed.

"Don't I know it."

Henry peered into the back seat at his little girl who was, as Alex had told him extremely tired, carefully he scooped her up in his arms, hers automatically going around his neck. "Come on princess." He struggled to close the car door but managed to kick it shut.

"Henry?" Cora came to the door yawning.

"Shushh." He stated as he began up the stairs towards her room as though she were a little girl once again. As a child she had often fallen asleep in the car and he'd had to carry her like this many times, however he hadn't had to do for a few years.

Cora opened her bedroom door and pulled back the covers. "She can't sleep in that dress." Cora stated moving her hair and unclipping some of the extensions before placing them on her bedside table.

Regina slowly began to open her eyes "Robin?"

"Regina."

"Mommy?"

"Well she is tired, when was the last time she called me that?" Cora chuckled as she shared a look with her husband. "Yes, sweetie."

"You fell asleep in the car." Henry stated.

"Oh, I didn't say bye to Robin." She complained as she stretched out.

"I think he'll forgive you this once." Cora laughed as she removed the remainder of her daughter's extensions before loosening the threads on the corset of her dress. "Henry, please would you go and asked Zelena and Alex for some cleansing wipes, she needs to take all that makeup off." Henry nodded and left the room. "Do you want help with your dress?"

"I'm awake." She stated chuckling as she woke up a little bit more. "But yes please." She moved her actual hair to one side as her mother helped her with the clasps.

"So you had a good time tonight then?" She asked.

"The best, Robin loves me." She stated, smiling.

"Oh I know." Cora nodded as she handed her pyjamas to her.

"How do you know?" She asked confused.

"Wait here." She stated, before rushing out of the door.

Regina stood up and the dress fell to the floor, she quickly pulled her pyjama top over her head, the dress had required her to go braless as it had been incredibly tight and had a fit in corset with added support. She stepped into her bottoms and lay down in her bed.

The was a knock on her door and her father walked in "makeup remover." He handed her the bottle. "Seems your sister used half a bottle, there are green wipes strew all over the floor. Oh and tooth brush." He handed her the items and she began to remove all the makeup.

"Hey sleepy." Alex stated hopping onto the bed next to her "Robin said night by the way, he's so sweet Gina, I love him."

"Me too." She smiled leaning back against the headboard.

"Hey." Zelena rolled to the door, rid of the green but now red faced due to the intense scrubbing. She brought the chair up to the bed and pulled herself up pushing Regina into the middle.

"Regina I got it..." Cora stopped when she came to the door and was met with everyone. "Here." He passed her iPad to her.

Regina took it and looked at the photograph, it made her heart skip a beat, just as it had when it had actually happened.

"Awe, that's a great picture Mrs Mills." Alex stated "look how he's looking at her."

"I know." Cora nodded sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Legs." Zelena warned narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"I love this." Regina smiled as she stared at it "thank you for forcing us to have our photo taken." She chuckled as she scrolled through the rest of them, brushing her teeth simultaneously.

"Caroline sent me hers, so I have extra." Cora stated.

"These are so pretty of you Regina." Zelena complimented "you should frame them."

"I think I'll do that." She grinned at one of Robin with a mischievous grin on his face and her giving him an evil look. It was one of the ones where they had told them to get into character. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Right girls leave your sister to sleep." Cora stated standing up. "I'm going to bed. I'm happy that you all had a good night and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom."

"Night Mrs Mills."

Henry followed her out "Goodnight." He smiled.

"Night Daddy."

"Night Henry."

Zelena took the iPad off her and scrolled through all the pictures, Regina's eyes began to close as she lolled her head on Alex's shoulder. A loud ring came from the bedside table and she shot up. "Phone." She leaned over her sister and picked it up. _'Hey I had an amazing time tonight, I love you, see you Monday beautiful. xxx'_ a large smile worked its way onto her face.

"Robin?" Zelena asked.

She nodded before quickly typing her reply. _'I love you too, it's kinda weird to say, but it feels right doesn't it? Thank you for agreeing to come to the party with me and sorry for being a right royal pain with Emma. See you on Monday. Love you. xxx'_

"What happened with Emma?" Zelena asked.

Regina tutted at her "never mind, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Gina tell us." Alex said moving under the duvet.

"Yeah come on." Zelena pestered pulling the quilt over herself.

"What are you two doing?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"We're not leaving until you tells us."

"That's fine by me, night" she leant over Alex and flicked off the lamp.

"Regina."

"Shushhh."

"Regina." Zelena poked her.

"Hey, get off."

"Regina." Zelena began to tickle her.

"No, don't, Ze, Ze stop." She giggled "Ze."

Alex began to laugh as she joined in.

"No guys, stop." She yelped as she snorted with laughter. "Ze! Alex!"

"Would you girls please be quiet it's quarter past three in the morning!" Cora's voice called from her room. "Zelena leave your sister alone."

"Yeah Ze, mother has spoken." She smirked thinking their assault was over. Only for them to tickle her again. "Zelena, come on, stop, I wanna sleep, Alex please."

"Okay, fine." Alex stopped, as she pulled the quilt back up. "Night."

"What are you still sleeping in here?"

"Yeah totally, you didn't tell us."

"I'm not going to, so goodnight."

"Night."

She snuggled between them and before they had even realised they all fell asleep, together in Regina's huge bed.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	9. Casting list

**I have so much work to do at the weekend so thought I'd put the chapter up tonight. :)**

* * *

"So casting list goes up today?" Jefferson stated as Robin and Regina joined them at a table in the canteen. "Nervous."

"A little anxious maybe, but not nervous." She stated.

"Have you seen Swan since Saturday?" Lacy asked as she handed out her Oreos.

Regina took a biscuit and shook her head "Can't say I have, but to be honest I haven't really been looking out for her." She dunked the biscuit in her latte.

Tink shook her head "Gina, that is gross." She protested, Robin chuckled as he did the same. "Ewe, the both of you are gross."

"Don't knock it till you try it." Robin quipped.

"No thanks."

"Oh Tink you don't know what you're missing." Regina smiled "Caramel Oreos."

"Ewe."

"Whatever Tink, you eat stranger things." She rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" She challenged.

"What about cucumber sandwiches, they are disgusting."

"Just cucumber?" Robin asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Doesn't it make the bread all soggy?"

"Yeah, that's why I like them."

"As said gross." Regina nodded.

"You're eating soggy biscuits."

Robin smirked "she has a point there."

"All three of you are gross, let's leave it at that. Regina what would you do if only one of you got the lead?" Jefferson asked.

"I would fully support him of course, but personally, if I was Juliet, I wouldn't want to act opposite anyone else." She grinned sipping her drink.

"Robin?"

"Same." He nodded.

"I don't think I could bring myself to kiss anyone else, even if it is only acting." she confessed.

"Awe." Tink leant on her hands.

"Please don't awe me, that is just so cringy." Regina shook her head smirking at her friend.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't help it if the two of you are really cute."

"Here we go." Regina rolled her eyes as she shared a look with Robin. "Speaking of cute." She stated, remembering something, she picked her bag up off the floor and placed it on the table. "Look at this." She went to hand him a photo frame, which had the first picture her mother had shown her inside.

"Let me see." Lacy tried to snatch it off Regina.

"Hey." She pulled it back "Careful, and I'm showing Robin not you."

"Ooh, get you your majesty." Jefferson chuckled.

"Robin." She passed him the frame.

A massive smile adorned his features, one which reached the whole way to his eyes causing them to sparkle. "You look amazing in this picture."

"I wasn't looking at myself." She quipped "My mother had this printed for me."

"Come on give it now." Jefferson took the frame from Robin. "Robin, that look is making me swoon." He stated admiring the photo.

"Whoa J." Regina shook her head as she pushed her friend playfully and took her photo back off him. "I know what you mean though." She giggled, carefully placing the frame in her bag.

"Speaking of photos." Robin stated chuckling as he took his phone from his pocket "What is this?" he showed her a photo of her and Alex fast asleep in her room.

"What the hell?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Zelena." She huffed "Was she messing with my phone while I was asleep?"

"Seems that way yeah."

"Seriously that sister of mine." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." Graham stated approaching the table and sitting down next to Tink. "Have you heard how Swans in a seriously bad mood today."

"I think that covers just about every day, but carry on." Jefferson stated, sipping his drink through a straw.

"Yeah, apparently someone beat her up at the Halloween party."

Regina shared a look of concern with Lacy.

"Really?" Robin asked reaching for her hand under the table.

"Yeah and according to Peter she's been in a horrible mood ever since."

Regina looked down at the table, Jefferson narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. "Regina?"

"What?" She asked meeting his gaze

"Well you're awfully quite."

"What do you want me to say?" She snapped.

"Well you don't seem that shocked."

"We all saw her J, on Saturday. We all knew something had happened." She glanced at Robin.

"Gina what did you do?" Jefferson asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked subconsciously rubbing her hand which was now placed on top of the table.

"Oh my god, Gina it was you wasn't it."

"Shushhh." Lacy smacked him "Keep the volume down."

"Was it?" He asked shuffling closer to her.

"I may have grabbed her neck, but I hardly beat her up." She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "The rest she did to herself."

"Oh my god!" Tink stated "did you know?" She asked turning to Lacy and then to Robin.

"I walked in." Lacy stated "our girl had Emma pinned up against the wall."

"Now you're making me sound like some crazy person who goes around attacking people for no apparent reason." She snapped making to get up, only to be pulled back down by Jefferson.

"You're not running off that easily."

"Jefferson, I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled a little louder than she had intended resulting in people turning to look at them.

Robin reached out for her hand which she accepted.

"I hate what happened in there." She whispered "I lost it, I just flipped and tried to strangle her, is that what you want to hear?"

"Shit."

"Oh my god."

"Finally, she deserved it." Jefferson muttered.

"No, I let my temper win out and it will not happen again." She shook her head. "It scared me how angry she made me. I wasn't in control."

"It's fine, something tells me she won't mess with you again." Lacy stated as she ate another Oreo.

Tink was about to say something when she shut up and transfixed her eyes on the door, staring straight past Regina.

"Tink?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows "Tink? Earth to Tink." She waved her hand.

Tink gestured with her head towards the entrance and they all turned to see Emma walking through the door wearing a turtle neck jumper, which most definitely wasn't her usual style. She had her group of followers behind her.

"She doesn't look all that beat up, in fact she looks more horrid than ever." Tink stated.

They all took into account the bandage that was wrapped around her hand. Apart from that she seemed mark free, the purple finger marks however were hidden beneath the collar of the high neck.

Emma glanced over at their table and smirked before carrying on walking.

"Geez, doesn't seem you squeezed hard enough." Jefferson muttered. "She's just as egotistical as ever."

Regina simply shrugged her shoulders "I don't know about that."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Robin whispered close to her ear.

She nodded and moved all her stuff back into her bag.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lacy asked.

"Just to get some air, it's rather stuffy in here don't you think?" She excused standing up with Robin before he took her hand in his. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled.

"Bye guys."

"Cya layer." Lacy waved.

As soon as they were out of the canteen she took a deep breath "that was truly horrid."

"You okay?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"Am now, I just felt rather interrogated in there."

"Yeah, I worked that out." He grinned.

"Thanks for that, I really couldn't bare to be sat in there a moment longer. You were awfully quiet." She observed.

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?" She asked.

"Well, if the shoe were on the other foot and a guy that I hated decided to be horrid about you, I'd probably have done the same thing. To be honest I'd probably have punched them."

She smirked "glad to know I'm not the only psychopath in this relationship."

"How many times you aren't a psychopath." He shook his head chuckling "you just get wound up very easily."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes as they reached the quiet of the library, which was their spot and a far cry from the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria.

"There's only a couple minutes left." He stated as he sat down in what had come to be known as his seat opposite her usual one.

"That always happens, do you want to come to mine tonight?" She asked "we can go over the chemistry you missed."

"Yeah sure."

"Well we'll try and go over that chemistry you missed, whether that actually happens is another matter." She grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." He smirked as he leant over the table and moved some of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

She was sat in History tapping her pen, she said was listening to Mr Grumpy moan on about working towards the Fuhrer and cumulative radicalisation. She loved history, but really couldn't pay attention, she was thinking about Emma and her mind was whirling over all the events from Saturday night, she had been crazily happy before Emma had started on her in the bathroom.

How had she managed to flip so easily? Was it because she was being horrid towards Robin? Or because she was going to say something about Daniel, compare him to Robin?

Regina was a ball of emotion inside; she was conflicted by the whole situation. The love she felt for Robin, the new found respect for her mother and then hate towards Daniel and Emma. It was all mixed up in her head and quite frankly she was struggling to unwind it. One thing was for certain, she loved Robin, but could she subject him to the rest of the mess she called a life? Was that fair to him? He had seemed rather adamant in his feelings towards her, telling her more than once.

What if Robin left, just like Daniel had, what if she lost him? She couldn't lose him, in the month she had known him she had grown addicted to him, his presence, there was almost a need for him to be there with her. She had never necessarily needed Daniel around, she had never relied on him, she could rely on Robin, he knew what she needed, knew what she was feeling and that was scary. But at the same time it was incredible, mind blowing, she'd even go as far to say magical.

"Miss Mills?" The teacher asked, she looked up as she was pulled out of her daydream.

"Yes sir?"

"What was it Hitler's intention in duplicating offices?" He asked, hoping to catch her out.

She grinned, thank god she knew this answer "Work towards the Fuhrer, he wanted them to come up with policies that would appease him, resulting in cumulative radicalisation? Examples of this being Goebbels with Kristallnacht in 1938 and Bouhler with Aktion T4 beginning in 1939."

"Precisely, thank you miss mills." Leroy stated feeling rather defeated that she had given him such an answer.

"How do you do that?" Jefferson asked as he leant over.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Completely zone out of a lesson then get asked a question which you tear to shreds? Making the rest of us feel like complete idiots."

"Sorry." She chuckled "I can't help it if I'm a historical genius." She joked.

"Where'd you go earlier?" He asked.

"To the library." She replied, thinking of how she and Robin had just left.

"No, that's not what I meant, just now."

"I was thinking about Robin." She smiled as she placed her hair behind her ear.

"Thought as much. When do you think you'll, you know?" He rose his eyebrows at her.

"J." She stared at him wide eyed.

"Well you're gonna right?"

"Probably at some point." She whispered her cheeks turning pink. "But I'm not ready for that yet."

"It's just sex Regina."

"Geez, keep your voice down would you, god." her hand went to her mouth "and it's not just sex."

"What is it then?" He asked.

"We are sat in the middle of a history lesson J, I'm not having this conversation here."

"Come on Gina."

"No J, forget about it, I'm trying to concentrate."

"You're trying to avoid the question."

"No I am not; I'm simply wanting to do well this year. Not talking to you about things like that, while in lesson would probably be a good start."

"I'm not going to drop this you know."

"I doubted you would, but like I said, this isn't the place." Regina rolled her eyes as she got to work on the essay plan she was completing.

"Miss Mills, please may I talk to you after lesson?" Leroy asked.

"Yes of course." She replied furrowing her eyebrows, what could that be about?

"What did you do now?" Jefferson asked mockingly.

"I haven't done anything, shut up and work." she chuckled and added "Its probably about me being a historical genius.£

"Yeah probably." he replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

Robin sat in the English classroom, but his mind wasn't on the text in front of him, he couldn't concentrate on analysing literature, not today anyway. He was worried, worried that Regina might get the part and he might not, although she had said that she didn't want to do it if he wasn't Romeo, there would be no way he would ask her to pull out, he would want her to do the best she could and knock everyone's socks off with her acting talents. But he didn't really want to have to watch her kiss another guy, even if they were only acting. Then something else came to mind, something that he hadn't even considered being a possibility until that moment, what if he got the role and she didn't? that could never happen, could it? She was far too good an actress to simply be pushed into one of the supporting roles, not only that, but Romeo and Juliet was a rather male dominated play, as many of its time were. How would he be able to kiss someone that wasn't her, he didn't want to kiss anyone else, he was in love with her and even though it would just be acting, it would feel like a betrayal. In his mind, his lips were reserved for one woman and one alone, Regina Mills.

Then his mind wondered onto how she had invited him to hers that night, with the excuse that they would be going over chemistry notes, something he knew would probably take a backseat, especially if they both got the parts. The last thing he would be in the mood for would be learning chemistry, although as long as he got to spend time with her, he didn't care what they were doing.

"Mr Locksley."

Robin looked up to see Mrs Nolan hovering in front of his desk. "Yes Miss?"

"Antigone?" she asked.

He looked at her confusion written on his face, then he realised that this was the play that they had moved onto and that he had supposed to have been reading the notes provided. He smiled at her and stated "Well. I, well." He didn't have a clue, why did Regina have to be so distracting, wait a minute, Regina, didn't she say something about Antigone. "Shakespeare stole it?" he stated screwing up his eyes somewhat.

Mrs Nolan smiled "Huh, how so?"

"He stole the plot; Sophocles should really have copyrighted Antigone." This received laughter form everyone in the room and he carried on "Shakespeare used the Greek play as a sort of basis for his own tragedy Romeo and Juliet." Gee he hoped Regina had been right when she had said that, otherwise he had just made a complete and utter fool out of himself.

"Very good Mr Locksley." She stated before moving onto the next question.

"Did you just completely bullshit your whole way through that answer?" Graham asked leaning closer.

"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded as he sighed in relief.

"I don't know how you managed to make that point when you hadn't even read the note sheets."

"Luckily my girlfriend knows a lot about literature and she made a comment similar."

"She tends to just read anything she can get her hands on, I think she's read all the plays we study and she doesn't even do English."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think Swan just stressed her out that's all, she'll be fine. I'm gonna make sure of it."

Graham nodded "good, we all know what Swans like, but Regina has never snapped like that, she's never physically gone for her."

Robin sighed "I wonder what Emma said that was so bad."

"What? Regina didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't want to talk about it, but it was enough to make her lose it. She said Swan was going on about me, but she didn't tell me exactly what she said."

Mrs Nolan broke them out of their conversation "Mr Locksley, since we've witness your acting talents during auditions would you like to read the role of Creon?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Upon the ringing of the bell, the class piled out leaving Regina sat at the front of the classroom.

"Regina."

"Yes."' She asked, intrigued to what he wanted to talk to her about.

"That answer was impressive, very impressive. Especially considering you were paying little attention to my lesson."

"Thank you sir." She nodded "but something tells me that's not what you wanted to talk to me about."

"No, I wanted to talk to you about being the highest achiever in this subject throughout the whole year. A plus again Miss Mills." He stated handing her a paper back. "Full marks."

She grinned as she picked up the paper.

"You young lady are extremely talented, but zoning out like that, can't happen again."

"Sorry sir, I just have a lot on my mind at the minute, it won't happen again."

"Good, oh and I want you to be on the debate team as a representative for this subject, I think you have a lot to offer."

"Thanks."

"You can go now, keep it up Mills, get the grades you deserve, I'm sure you have a very bright future ahead of you."

"Thank you, bye sir."

"See you later Regina."

She walked out of the classroom with a huge smile on her face, Emma Swan couldn't bring her down, she could try, but she wouldn't succeed. Never again would she lose control like that, never again would she strike out because of a few negative words. She was heading down the corridor when she passed her mother's office and she could hear shouting coming from inside.

"Your god darn right she should, she was the best!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What are you talking about Mr King! You're in charge! Sort it out!" Her mother never rose her voice at teachers like that.

"Well, I, I don't know how Mrs Mills."

"Find a way! Sort it out!"

"Won't it look like favouritism?"

"Do I look like I care?! She's your granddaughter, it already looks like favouritism as it is! She doesn't deserve it and you and I both know it! We both know who does deserve it."

"Mrs Mills, she can be the..."

"Save it Leopold, I'm not interested! You cannot do this!"

"Mrs Mills, there's nothing I can do now."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, she shouldn't be eves dropping on her mother's conversation, but she could bring herself to move away from the door.

"Get out Mr King!" She scolded "I can't believe this! What is wrong with you?!"

Regina hid around the corner and watched the man exit the office looking rather flustered. After he left she, opened the door and walked in, spotting her mother sat looking less than happy.

"Mom?"

"Regina, are you alright?" She asked standing up and making her way towards her.

"Yes of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She frowned. "I just wanted to show you this." She handed her the paper and grinned.

"A plus, well done sweetheart." She stated rather half-heartedly as she placed a kiss on the side of her hair.

"Mother is everything okay?" She asked, her mother was usually over the moon whenever she excelled at something.

"Yes, everything's fine." She stated shaking her head. "Well done."

"Thanks." Regina replied. "Oh is it okay if Robin comes over tonight?" She asked.

"Yes of course, he's welcome anytime." Cora nodded as she smiled at her daughter. "I'll see you later sweetie."

"Thanks mom, bye." She was about to leave when her mother called out to her.

"Leave the paper, I would like to read your essay."

"Sure." She grinned handing her the test paper. With one last wave she made her way back out of the office.

There was most certainly something wrong with her mother, her demeanour was usually not like that while at school. She knew it would probably have something to do with Mr King, but who was his granddaughter and what was she talking about favouritism? Regina hadn't known that he was related to anyone in her year or even the school, but obviously he was.

* * *

"Regina." She turned around to see Mr Gold walking down the corridor behind her.

"Hello sir." She nodded.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" He questioned.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked.

"I hear from Leroy that you are top of class in history."

"Yes." She responded narrowing her eyes, what did history have to do with chemistry?

"Seems your multi-talented then." He chuckled as she looked at him with a puzzled look. "Anyway, my son Neal is in need of a tutor."

"Right." She nodded, now she understood.

"Let's just say he's not doing as well as you are, how would you feel helping him out a little, it's good for the CV and I'll pay you."

"Oh no, I could never accept money for helping someone, that will be fine sir. It will help me revise to teach someone else."

Gold nodded "thank you Regina, I'm very grateful."

She smiled at him and then took a pen from her bag to scribble her number on a bit of paper. "Pass this to Neal, tell him to text me with some times that he can meet." She handed the paper to Gold who nodded and thanked her again.

"Have you managed to get Mr Locksley up to speed on what he missed last week?"

"Working on it sir, we're going through the last bits tonight." She grinned thinking about how it would be the first time that Robin would actually be seeing the inside of her house.

"Good, good, I'm glad he has you to help him. Thank you again Regina, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Tutoring was something she had considered a couple of times, not that she classed it as tutoring, it was simply revising with someone. It was another way of testing your knowledge and would probably be very beneficial. She didn't personally know Neal, she had seen him around now and then, but hadn't really ever talked to him. He tended to hang out in the skate park with August and Felix, who was also friends with Peter, or used to be before Peter joined Swan's gaggle. She could see if Jefferson wanted to join in, he'd love that. She chuckled thinking about how Jefferson had complained multiple times about how much he hated history, on a couple of occasions she had even had to wake him up during lesson.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." a huge smile came upon her face as she turned around to see Robin.

"Hello." She stated as they began to walk down the corridor.

"You look happy." He grinned.

"I am, hello."

"You've already said that." He chuckled, something must have happened to cheer her up in the hour and a half they had been apart.

"Yes I know. Let's just say my morning improved since I last saw you."

"Well that's good." He nodded as he opened the library door.

"Yeah, mom said you can come over tonight. She seemed a bit weird earlier though, so I don't know what's going on there. I heard her shouting at Mr King."

"Mr King?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know it's strange right?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah. I got an A plus on that paper."

"I knew you would." He smirked as they walked back to their table. "You helped me today."

"How so?"

"We were learning Antigone, I had meant to have been reading the notes, but had been daydreaming and Mrs Nolan obviously asked me a question." He rolled his eyes as he pulled his chair out and sat down "Anyway, I hadn't got a clue about Antigone, so I ended up babbling on about how Shakespeare stole it."

"Ahh, I see, you do listen to me."

"Of course I do, every word."

She giggled and shook her head "Antigone is good. I take it you know what happened now."

"Well I'm guessing they both die." He chuckled.

"Pretty much yeah, well Antigone and Haemon do."

"Right."

"I'm not going to ruin it for you." She smirked.

"Thanks." She had literally just told him the ending, but obviously something else must happen.

"You're welcome." She took her books out of her bag and placed them on the table.

"Regina, Robin." A voice came from the door.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs Mills."

"How are you feeling?" She asked Robin as she smiled at him, referring to his burns.

"Better now thanks." He nodded.

"Well I just stopped in here to say that my office is free this lunch time, as your father is taking me out for lunch." Cora stated to Regina.

"Awe, that's cute."

Cora rolled her eyes "I thought that you and Robin might want to have lunch in there, I know it's quieter than the canteen and you really shouldn't be eating in here." She stated giving her a waning look, before smirking. "Anyway, feel free to sit in there. I'll see you both later." She nodded.

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs Mills."

Regina smiled at Robin before picking up her books again "come on then, like she said it's a lot quieter and more private in there."

"Yeah?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Robin." She chuckled shaking her head at him "let's go."

* * *

"Gee it is quiet in here." He stated, as they sat down on the leather sofa that was positioned in the corner of the comfortable sized office.

"Wait a minute." she stood and made her way over to some shelves before clicking a button on a CD player, which had speakers mounted on the wall either side of the sofa. "There."

"Your mom likes REM?"

"Yeah, seemingly." She nodded "you recognised it."

"My parents like them too." He chuckled as she sat down even closer to him than she had been previously.

"What've you got?" She asked referring to his lunch.

"Cheese and ham on white." He stated "Pringles."

"Mmm. Nice." She stated sitting back on the soft sofa.

"How about you?"

"Salad." She huffed "I feel like a rabbit." She rolled her eyes taking the tub out of her bag.

He chuckled "how about, we share?"

She grinned "why do you want to be a rabbit too?"

"I don't mind."

"I can't take your lunch."

"Sure you can." He passed her half of his sandwich "this needs a bit of salad anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

"Well then, help yourself." She passed him the Tupperware as she took a bite out of the sandwich. "Oh my god, I hate salad." She muttered.

"Why don't you just bring something you like?"

She rose her eyebrows at him "when you come over tonight I'll show you my cupboards, it's literally all organic. My dad has to smuggle me chips." She giggled.

"I'm guessing by chips you mean crisps." He chuckled referring to the cultural barrier, considering that in Britain chips would be fries.

"Yeah, you know the crunchy potatoes."

"Yeah, I got it. My dad made the mistake of ordering pizza and chips the other day, you should have seen his face when they didn't bring him fries."

"I can imagine. Thanks for giving me half your sandwich."

"Thanks for giving me half your salad."

"You're very welcome." She grinned shaking her head.

"I have chocolate too."

"No you don't." She sighed happily "yet another thing I rely on my father for. However, my mother does have a secret stash of Ben and Jerrys in the freezer."

"Really? I had her down as more of a Häagen Dazs type."

"I think there's probably some of that in there somewhere as well."

"I know where to come when I'm in need of ice cream then."

"Yeah, it a Mills family favourite, but I can hardly bring that to school with me." She picked up some lettuce and placed it into the half eaten sandwich. "I'm glad you grated the cheese first."

"Yeah, I don't like solid cheese in sandwiches."

"Me neither." She shook her head taking a bite out of it "I like cheese on it's own through."

"Me too, but grated works better with the ham and bread."

"Totally."

He nodded, reaching back into his bag to take out the Pringles. "Want some?"

"Was that a question?" She giggled as he opened the tub and passed it to her. "You're spoiling me today Mr Locksley, I can't believe all I had to offer you was a salad."

"It was a good salad and anyway giving you a little bit of food is hardly spoiling you. I'd have given you my whole lunch if you asked."

"Awe thank you." She leant in a touched her lips to his, rather moved by his comment. "I would never take your whole lunch." She whispered "but the gesture is appreciated." She smiled against his lips and kissed him again, more passionately this time, there lunch quickly becoming forgotten. She pulled back and chuckled "just another thing we can't do in the library."

"Can you ask your dad to take your mom out to lunch more often?" He asked moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"I can try and persuade him." She smirked "My mother doesn't usually want to go, so she surprised me, she's usually too completely obsessed with work to even consider going out for lunch."

"Maybe she's lightening up a little?"

"Yeah, maybe, but what's the likelyhood of that?" She asked pulling away and picking up the tube of Pringles up off the ground.

"She might have realised that life is too short to be constantly working all the time." He stated as he accepted the pile of crisps she handed him. "Anyway it was nice of her to allow us to use her office."

"Yes it was." She smiled "Salt and vinegar?"

"Your favourite right?"

She nodded and kissed him again "Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her back before chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"They're my favourite too."

"Of course they are." She placed the tube back on the ground before wrapping her arms around his neck and touching their lips. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her towards him, leaning back somewhat on the couch, it was a kiss that sent both their heads spinning, similar to the one they had shared in his room the day he got burnt, the one that had resulted in both of their confessions.

There was a sharp knock on the door followed by a brief "Mrs Mills." before it swung open; they quickly separated and moved their eyes towards the intruder, it was her mother's secretary. "Regina, are you supposed to be in here?" he asked.

"Yes, my mother gave us permission to use her office while she's out for lunch." She nodded rather annoyed at the intrusion.

"I see, so Mrs Mills is out for lunch?"

"Yes, my father was taking her."

"Right, well I'll just leave this on her desk then." He cast her a brief smile before placing the file on the desk.

She smiled back and bid him farewell before he left the room and she walked over to the desk.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"Oh stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." He stated defensively.

"Yes you are." She smirked as she picked it up.

"Regina."

"Robin."

He shook his head grinning at her before sitting back down and tidying some of their rubbish.

"Oh, it's only a new student record for after the Christmas holiday, that's boring." She stated placing it back down and sitting in her mother's chair, spinning somewhat. Not feeling any intense need to look inside the file.

* * *

"You seem rather quiet today." Henry stated as he observed the menu, casting a look at his wife who was sat opposite him.

"Sorry, stressful day." She sighed putting her own menu back down on the table, as she ran her hands through her hair.

"It's only lunch time."

"I know." She shook her head as he reached out for her hand.

"Cora, do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't Henry, I wish I could, but Regina is going to be devastated."

"What, why?" he asked feeling slightly worried.

"I'm not allowed to say, it's confidential school news, I'm not allowed to talk about students."

"Is it something to do with Robin?" he asked immediately jumping to the worst conclusion, the idea that his daughter's new found happiness could be swiped away from her made his heart ache.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with Robin, she and Robin are perfectly fine, quite besotted with each other if I'm not mistaken."

"Whys she going to be devastated then?"

"Henry can we please just change the subject please, how was work today?"

He shook his head, his wife knew something and she wasn't telling him, it was something that would affect their daughter and she wouldn't tell him. Why did she have to be so complicated all the time? As much as he loved her, he wished that she would just open up to him properly more often.

"Fine, yeah fine." He nodded as the waiter came over and they placed their orders. "Obviously yours wasn't."

She shook her head and smiled at him "oh Henry Mills you don't think I'm going to slip up and tell you that easily do you?"

He took her hand across the table "worth a shot."

"I think it's best Regina doesn't know about this, she'll find out when she has to, there's no point subjecting her to the information until she needs to be; it'll only work to upset her."

"Fine." He frowned "but I'm her father and I think you should at least tell me."

"Henry, I can't, you won't be able to keep this secret from her, trust me, it's hard enough for me. There's nothing I can do about it; I can't protect her from getting hurt. But hopefully a certain someone will." She stated smiling at the waitress as she placed their food in front of them. "This smells delicious."

"Certainly does."

* * *

Regina wondered through the busy corridor to her next lesson, Robin had gone to the bathroom, so she was alone. It had been a great lunch time; she would have to thank her mother for allowing them to use her office. She was about to enter her classroom when she spotted Emma, swallowing she carried on towards her. Placing her hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch and Regina to pull her hand away.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Emma, I'm sorry." She stated, shaking her head "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

Emma scoffed "am I supposed to believe that? You tried to kill me you psycho."

"True, but it didn't work did it." She huffed, why had she even bothered to try and apologise to Emma?

"I bet that's something you're annoyed at."

"No of course not, how could you think that? I would never want to hurt anyone."

Emma shook her head "Look at this." She pulled the collar of her jumper down to reveal the purple bruises.

Regina gasped and her hand went to her mouth "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She felt a tear come to her eye "Emma, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I swear, you just wouldn't give up, you were going after Robin."

"Whatever Regina." She repositioned the jumper.

"I swear Emma; I didn't mean..."

"Just leave me alone." She spat turning around and walking away.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows "Fine." She scowled, what could she do if Emma wasn't decent enough to accept her apology, the main thing was that she had apologised, she had made the effort to try.

* * *

"Come on Regina." Jefferson pulled her arm.

"J, go without me."

"What, no come on, the casting list will be up come on."

"I want to wait for…"

"Robin, yeah I get it." He shook his head "Well then, we'll just go ahead without you."

"That's, fine I'm pretty sure that you got the role though." She laughed as he and Tink began to walk down the corridor.

"If you don't get the role I swear I'll give Mr King a piece if my mind." J stated, causing Tink to shake her head. "I would wait with you but we've already had to wait nearly two weeks and I can't wait a second longer."

"Go." She shooed as she stood at her locker waiting for Robin.

Ten minutes later he appeared "Hey, sorry, I was in art and didn't notice the time."

"No, its fine." She smiled.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They seeming couldn't wait and went on ahead."

"You mean J couldn't wait?" he smirked.

"How did you guess?" she asked as he took her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Come on then."

She nodded and they walked hand in hand down the corridor towards the drama block where the cast list was posted on a wall. He was about to lead the way into the room when she pulled his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked turning to face her.

"I just want you to know that if you get the role and I don't, I really want you to take it, no matter what."

"Regina…" he attempted to protest, he didn't want to do it without her, she was the one who made it special for him, it was there's and he didn't want to share that with anyone else.

"Robin, you take that role and you act your ass of, do you understand me?" she sassed casting him a grin.

"Yes." He sighed "But you're going to get the role Regina."

"And, if I don't I can enjoy watching you." She ran her fingers over his slightly stubbed cheek. "and I like this." She nodded "You look hot." He was usually clean shaven and the stubble made quite a bit of difference, it made him look a lot more grown up.

"Thanks." He laughed shaking his head "but I just didn't get around to shaving this morning."

"I like it, it and you have been on my mind all day."

"Then I suppose I'll keep it, ready to go in there?"

"ready as I'll ever be." She stated as he pushed the door open to be met with a bunch of people who were extremely quiet and looked rather annoyed, something that she hadn't expected. Then they spotted J in the far corner and he looked extremely angry.

"J?" she called.

He looked up and his face fell "Regina."

"Didn't you get the role?" she asked letting go of Robin and reaching out for her friend.

"No, I did."

She smiled at him "Well done." She took him into a hug and furrowed her eyebrows when he failed to return the gesture. "What is it then?"

"I'm not doing it."

"What are you talking about J? Of course you are."

"No I'm not."

"But you really wanted that role, gee you'd have killed half the people auditioning to get it. So why don't you want to do it?"

"Go see for yourself." He sulked.

She frowned and wandered over to the sheet of paper, with Robin following closely behind her. Pushing her way through the crowd they both made it to the front and she scanned the list. As soon as she saw what he was talking about her bag fell to the floor and her hands went to her mouth as she let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Robin asked moving to view it "Oh my god!"

* * *

 **Leaving you hanging sorry, I know that's mean. Don't be shy to let me know what you though. x**

 **P.S. If you hadn't already guessed I'm a History/Art student, sorry for all the geeky statistics. :) x**


	10. Cut it all off

**So with all these completely depressing rumors about Robin's fate, I felt a little cheering up was in order in the form of a new chapter.**

 **I needed to write to make myself and hopefully you guys feel better, and on that note I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :) x**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me, is this some sort of joke?" she asked, turning to look at Robin.

"I'm not doing it Regina, there is no way I'm acting opposite her, I won't do it on principle."

"Robin, you can't back out just because she got the role." She stated "and I'm the nurse which is good, and it means that I can come in and break up any kissing scenes, because isn't that just her whole role?"

"Regina, have you seen who got Juliet?!" he asked staring at her wide eyed.

"Yes, yes I have."

"Then why the hell would you want me to still take the part?" he was completely baffled as to her reasoning.

"Because you deserve it! You deserve to be Romeo; you deserve to shine."

"Regina." He sighed "I don't think I can do this."

"Robin."

"How am I supposed to kiss Swan or even look at Swan, she treats you so horribly? I don't think I can."

"I know, I understand, I shouldn't be forcing you to, I'm sorry." She shook her head "I suppose I just wanted to prove to her that I wasn't some possessive girlfriend, who prevented her boyfriend from taking a role which would be amazing for him… Oh I don't know what I'm saying."

The door banged shut and everyone turned to look at the teacher who had just walked in. Jefferson stood up from where he was perched on top of a large speaker. "Sir, what the hell! Why didn't Regina get the role?!"

"Because Regina can't always get what she wants."

Regina shared a look with Robin and whispered "what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea." He shook his head.

"Sir, she was the best, I don't understand and she doesn't always get what she wants."

"Jefferson are you arguing with me?" Mr King snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, because I think that your casting sucks."

"Jefferson I'd watch what you say, I can quite easily take your role off of you."

"Try it sir, I don't care, I don't want to be in your stupid play anyway, not when you are clearly blind to talent!"

"J calm down, I don't mind." Regina argued having made her way over to him and grabbing his arm.

"No it's unfair, why should she get the role?"

"She was good J."

"No she wasn't Gina, she wasn't as good as you."

"Mr Hatter, do you want the role or not?" Mr King asked.

Jefferson was about to respond when Regina put her hand over his mouth. "Of course he does, because if he doesn't take that role I will be fuming."

"You are the understudy Regina." Mr King stated solemnly. "I'm sorry you didn't get the main role, Jefferson's right, you did deserve it."

"I understand sir, Emma was better."

"No, I don't..."

"Wait a minute are you saying that Regina was better?!" Lacy asked as she approached them. "Why did you give the role to Swan then?"

He shook his head "as I said Regina, I would love it if you could understudy."

Regina nodded "sure, of course I will."

The door opened yet again and Emma entered followed by a group of people. Walking up to the sheet of paper she found her name and grinned wickedly. When she saw who was going to play Romeo opposite her she let out a laugh. While they had been watching Emma, Mr King had scarpered out of the door, escaping the conflict he had been facing.

"Regina I don't want to do this." Robin stated shaking his head.

Emma walked over to where they were stood "So then, I bet you're making your boyfriend pull out." She smirked.

"No she isn't actually; she wants me to do it." He bit back.

She rose her eyebrows and looked to Regina "Well, you trust lover boy here not to fall for me." She chuckled.

"Yes, I do, because I love Robin and trust in our relationship." She quipped, glancing at her smugly.

"So sure."

"Yes, I am."

"So you won't mind if we practice right now?" Emma asked taking hold of Robins shirt, she was about to pull him towards her when she felt Regina's hand on hers.

"I think you can wait." She removed her hand from him and dropped it "We have a date." She took Robin's hand.

"Yes we do." He grinned at her.

"I suppose I'll see you at rehearsals, don't tire out those lips." Emma smirked.

"Oh dear." Regina chuckled "You just can't come up with a half decent come back, it's so sad."

"I'm not sad." She fought back.

"Oh yes, you are."

Emma was completely dumbfounded, yes she was used to some sort of resistance from Regina, but never resistance which held such confidence. "I'll have you know that I'm very happy."

"Oh you look it." She stated sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I think you're jealous." Regina put out.

For a minute Emma nearly stopped breathing, yes she was jealous, very jealous, of Robin, not Regina. Laughing she said "Ha! Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Just a suggestion. Maybe Killian doesn't make you as happy as Robin makes me."

"Get over yourself, you've only know each other little over a month." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What would you know about Robin?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Robin looked at Jefferson, he could tell that Regina was breezing her way through this conflict, taking the whole thing better than he had expected.

"I know enough." she nodded. She was surrounded by her friends, she wasn't alone and this reassured her. Emma was yet again trying to push her buttons, but it wasn't working. She simply smiled and shook her head "Oh dear, Emma, it seems that your narky little comments just don't have the same effect that they used to."

"Sore loser."

"Where in this entire conversation have I done anything to suggest that I am a sore loser? I am quite happy playing the part of the maid."

"Oh yes you got the role of my servant." Emma laughed "Shame."

"You are so desperate for attention and arguments aren't you."

Regina was winning this war of words and Emma was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the entire conversation. "You have some nerve."

"Oh get over yourself, I have apologised for that, it wasn't even my fault."

"Who's fault was it then?"

"Yours, it was your fault."

Emma felt her nostrils flare, Regina had been the one who tried to strangle her, yes she had been pushing her, but she hadn't been asking for that in return. Regina was smiling at her smugly and all Emma wanted to do was kiss her, obviously that wasn't an option, so there was only one other thing she could think of. "It wasn't me! It was you, you did this!" Emma yelled as she launched at Regina smacking her straight in the mouth.

Regina shook her head, her hand had gone up to her lip and she had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. That she hadn't been expecting, maybe some snarky remark but not physical violence. Regina stared at her wide eyed, not moving an inch, she removed her hand from her face and observed the red pool that had transferred from her lip to her fingers. Before she could say anything Lacy sprung at Emma from behind her, knocking her to the ground. "Lacy." Regina shouted. "Lacy!" anger hit her and she shook her head "Stop! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, THE BOTH OF YOU!"

The two girls stopped, looking up expecting to see Mrs Mills, but instead coming face to face with Regina towering above them, she had sounded exactly like her mother. "This is ridiculous, how old are we? Huh? Lacy get up." She reached out for her friend's hand and helped her up. Lacy straightened her shirt and hair, shaking her head she shared a look with Regina. "Emma, we'll see you at rehearsals, I suppose we can call it quits on this fight. I want to go on my date now, so if you don't mind." She shook her head and turned for the door, Robin, Jefferson, Tink and Lacy following her.

"What the hell were you playing at?" she asked turning to look at Lacy as soon as they were out of the room.

"Defending you." She stated.

"I don't need anyone to defend me, I can manage on my own." She bit back, then sighed "But thank you for wanting to."

"Regina she's split your lip." Robin stated passing her a tissue.

"Yeah well, it's nothing I can't handle and I probably deserved it."

* * *

They reached her front door and pushed it open before walking into her house. "Mom? Dad?"

"Sweetie." Her mother came out of the living room and her smile fell upon seeing her daughter's face. "What happened?" She asked rushing towards her.

"She got punched by Emma." Robin stated as Cora ushered them to sit down and went to the kitchen to get some ice for the swelling.

"Hold this on." Robin took the ice and placed it on her lip.

"I can do that myself." She mumbled through the material surrounding the ice pack.

"I got it." He smiled earning a grin and an eye roll from Regina.

"Why did Emma hit you?" Her mother asked sitting in an arm chair across from them.

"Because I tried to strangle her." Regina confessed.

"Ha, very funny, now why did she hit you?"

"Because I tried to strangle her."

"What? Why?" Cora furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it, it was on Saturday."

"Oh." Cora shook her head "so?"

"So what?"

"The play?" She asked, knowing that Regina would expect her to, even though she already knew.

"Robin got the part." She smiled, touching his hand that was holding the cold compress onto her lip. "I'm the understudy and the nurse."

Cora gritted her teeth, although she had already know, she wasn't any less annoyed about it, that and the smugness of Leopold King. "Oh I'm sorry honey. But I think I have something that might cheer you up."

"What?" She asked, looking up at her and then to the letter in her mother's hand. She only ever got letters from one person and that was because they had joked about being old fashioned in their contact, but they did Skype too, the letters were just trivial. "Is that from Kia?" She asked.

Cora nodded and passed her the letter. Regina ripped it open and scanned over the words, smiling as she read them. "She had something she needs to tell me, and wants me to Skype her." Then her face fell "She says its big." Regina looked up at her mother in concern. "Mom what if?"

"Regina, Kia is a fighter, don't worry."

"No, she'll be fine won't she?"

"Yes she will." Cora state reassuringly, thinking about the girl that Regina had become so close to.

"I think I need to go and talk to her."

Cora nodded "take Robin with you, I'm sure she'll want to meet him."

Regina grabbed Robin's hand and stood up, before rushing up the stairs.

"Whose Kia?" He asked as she snapped open her laptop and typed in her password.

"Well you know I had all my hair cut off last year?"

"Yeah, you mentioned it."

"Well I donated it, Kia is the cancer patient that received it." She clicked on the Skype app and dialled Kia. Sitting on her bed she waited for her friend to appear on the screen.

"Regina!" Kia laughed upon seeing her friend.

"Kia hey!"

* * *

 ** _Last December_**

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jefferson asked as Regina pushed open the door to the hair salon, swishing her incredibly long beautiful raven hair._

 _"It has to go J."_

 _"Why?" he moaned. "I love it."_

 _"Well I don't, I want it gone."_

 _"How much of it gone?"_

 _"All of it."_

 _"You can't be serious! All of it Gina are you crazy?"_

 _"No, I just want a change that's all."_

 _"Yes, I get that, but all of it, don't you think that's a little drastic, I mean you have so much of it."_

 _"Jefferson I need to do this; it needs to go."_

 _"Urgh, why?"_

 _"Because he loved it that's why, that's why it needs to go."_

 _"You're going to let Daniel make you cut off your beautiful hair?"_

 _"Yes I am, it's going and that's the last I want to hear of your moaning."_

 _"Well can I at least touch it one last time, if you're going to cut it all off?"_

 _"Knock yourself out." She stated sitting down in the waiting room as a member of staff approached her. "Hi, I'm Regina Mills, I have a ten o'clock appointment."_

 _"Yes, Miss Mills, what were you thinking?" the stylist asked as Regina stood up no sooner than she had sat down. "Your hair is beautiful." she complimented._

 _"Thank you, cut it all off." Regina announced bluntly._

 _"What?"_

 _"Yes, cut it all off."_

 _"Well, I have to say I wasn't expecting that." The stylist replied rather taken aback at Regina's request. "When you say all, how much did you mean?"_

 _"About here." She gestured with her hands the length she wanted it, just above her chin. "Do what you want, I want something different, as long as it's short I don't care what you do."_

 _"Brave." The woman nodded "Very brave."_

 _"Cut it." Regina nodded sitting down in the stylist's chair. "I was thinking a choppy bob."_

 _"Right, let's see what we can do." The stylist nodded casting a look at the boy who was hovering around them. "I take it that you don't want your friend to get rid of her hair."_

 _"No I do not." He huffed. "She's an idiot."_

 _"No I'm not."_

 _"Regina you've been growing it forever and now you're just going to chop it off because of that jerk."_

 _"J I've thought about this, it's my hair and I'll do with it as I please."_

 _"Your mother is going to murder you."_

 _"Okay, are you absolutely sure?" the stylist clarified._

 _"100 percent, get it gone."_

* * *

 _Regina had sat with her eyes closed, she wanted to see what it looked like when it was finished and not during, if she saw all her hair fall from her shoulders she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to prevent the tears from falling along with it. She had heard Jefferson making annoying gasping noises all the way through, but at the present moment he had taken a bathroom break. "And were done, oh god, I hope you like this." The stylist stated stepping back._

 _Regina opened her eyes and came face to face with someone she barely recognised in the mirror "Oh my god." She stated grinning as she ran her hands through the short strands "Oh my god."_

 _"Please tell me that's a good oh my god."_

 _"Yes, yes it is, oh my goodness, I love it!"_

 _The stylist sighed in relief "phew, for a minute there I thought you were going to cry on me."_

 _"No, wow."_

 _"You look amazing." She complimented._

 _Regina couldn't take her eyes off her reflection in the mirror and she couldn't stop touching it, it flicked out just as she had asked for and was short, but not too much so, just the right length._

 _Jefferson came back through the door from where he had just been to the restroom. "Shit! Mills." He stated as she stood and flicked her hair._

 _"So?"_

 _"You look so hot."_

 _"Why thank you." She smiled as she touched it again, noticing all the off cuts on the floor._

 _"I mean you looked hot before, but there's just something about this hair that makes you look so much older and sexier."_

 _"Do you think you'll be able to use that?" she asked her stylist. "for a wig or something?"_

 _"You want to donate it?"_

 _"Yes, if that would be possible, I want someone to be able to use it, after all as J said it took me forever to grow, it might as well go to a good cause."_

 _"That's so sweet, yeah of course we can do that."_

 _"Thank you." Regina nodded, not only did she have an awesome new hairdo, but she might have been able to help someone who had non or who had lost there's and that made her feel great, someone could love it as much as she once had._

 _"We could also put the person who gets your hair in touch with you, you could talk with them."_

 _"Oh that's great, yeah I'd love that."_

 _"Right, just fill out this form." Regina nodded._

* * *

 _Her and J walked hand in hand down the pavement "She's going to flip isn't she." She shook her head, thinking how much lighter it now was._

 _"Nah, I think she'll like it."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, it makes you look so grown up and sophisticated. But, I don't really want to be around when you tell her, so I'm just going to head home."_

 _"J, you're such a wuss." She rolled her eyes when he turned into his house._

 _Shaking her head, she carried onto her own. Pulling the door open she nervously walked into the living room, both her parents were sat there. Her father was the first to look round and he nearly dropped his coffee. "Oh my god." He stared at her wide eyed as his mouth dropped open._

 _"What?" Cora asked furrowing her eyebrows before turning to look at her daughter. "Oh my god."_

 _"What have you done?" Henry asked standing up and touching her hair "all of it?" he had a slight tear in his eye and Regina felt worry in the pit of her stomach._

 _She nodded "all of it."_

 _"Regina." Cora looked at her daughter in shock before too standing up and making her way towards her. "It's all gone." Regina was sure she saw a tear I her mother's eyes also and began to question herself, just in the slightest._

 _"I had to mother."_

 _Cora shook her head before running her fingers though the short locks "You look beautiful honey."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I love it."_

 _"Really?" Regina asked, shocked at her mother's admission._

 _"It suits you."_

 _"Yes it does." Henry nodded "but it's still a shock, it was so long."_

 _"Yes I know, well I donated it to a cancer charity they make wigs."_

 _"Oh that's so thoughtful of you."_

 _"Well I'm not using it, someone else might as well."_

* * *

 **Modern day**

"Oh it's so good to see you Gina." The girl smiled.

"You too, I got your letter, what's the news?" She asked completely forgetting about Robin who was stood watching her.

"It's gone."

"What? What's gone?" She asked the beginnings of a smile creeping up on her face.

"What do you think dummy, I'm in remission." She smirked.

"Oh my god, Kia! That's amazing, that's amazing!" Regina jumped up "Oh my god! Mom!"

Cora came in "Regina, what is it?"

"Kia tell her." Regina smiled.

"It's gone Mrs M."

"Oh that is such good news, oh I'm so glad."

"Yeah me too." Kia chuckled "it's about time I kicked cancer's ass."

"I knew you would." Regina grinned as her mom said how happy she was again and left them to it.

"Regina, I'm gonna leave you to talk to your..." Robin stated, feeling as though he were intruding on a personal moment.

"Robin, get over here." He shrugged his shoulder as she grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the bed, within the view of the camera. "Kia, this is Robin. Robin, Kia."

"Hi." He stated "Congrats."

"Are you British?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah."

"I love you accent."

"Thanks." He grinned, as Regina hugged him.

"So you have news too then?" Kia stated.

"Oh it's hardly as big as your news." Regina gushed "I'm so happy for you."

"Hey hang up, you've got a boyfriend." Kia smiled looking at Robin.

"You beat cancer Kia, that's massive."

"Yeah it's kinda big."

"Oh I like what you've done with my hair." She smiled looking at the wavy appearance of the raven locks.

"Yeah it's hot, look at your hair though it's growing."

"I know."

"Do you think I'd be able to come over next weekend?"

"Oh my god, yeah, I'd love that."

"Regina shall I..."

"Regina you are being incredibly rude, you have company."

"Oh sorry Robin." She stated shaking her head "I got rather carried away." She smiled up at him and shuffled closer.

"Oh you look really happy."

"Well he makes me happy." She smiled taking his hand.

"Awe that's sweet, so how long have you been dating? Why haven't you told me about this sooner?"

"Well we've know each other just over a month, but the connection was instant right?"

"Yeah, you were eager weren't you." Robin joked.

"Oh Regina did you jump him? What have I told you about that?"

"Shut up I did not and do not jump people."

"I know I'm just messing." She smiled.

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"I was just thinking about our first kiss."

"Did she jump you?" Kia asked casting her friend a disapproving glance.

"Pretty much."

"Hey! I didn't, did I?"

"It took me by surprise I'm not gonna lie, not that I didn't enjoy it."

"One minute, I just realised that your mother is allowing you to have a guy that isn't J in your room."

"She likes you doesn't she." She stated looking up at Robin and patting his cheek.

"I hope so, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh I love you too." She smiled.

"Geez. Shall I give the two of you a moment?" Kia laughed. "You do know that you just told him that you loved him."

"Yes, it's the truth." Regina nodded as she kissed his shoulder through the material of his jumper.

"Oh my god and you denied that this was big."

"I did no such thing, I'm not denying anything, we are in love."

"Well that's awesome." They heard a voice on Kia's end calling her "got to go, supper's ready, but I'll call you later about next weekend."

"Can't wait, love you girl."

"Love you too, mwah." She blew her a kiss before ending the call.

"So that's Kia, I can't believe I didn't tell you about her."

"She seems really nice."

"Oh she is."

"How longs she had it?"

"A while, obviously since I've know her, that's been about ten months."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it, she's had round after round of chemo, I can't quite believe it" she swiped her eye. "We grew really close, told each other everything. Seemingly I've been so obsessed with you lately to even think about ringing her."

He smiled "must be good to have a friend that doesn't have to deal with all the rubbish from school."

"Yes." She chuckled hugging him tighter "now all your friends are friends you don't have to deal with at school. That must be pretty shitty."

"Can't complain about school." he smirked kissing her.

"Me neither recently." She quipped laying back on her bed.

"I like your room by the way."

"Oh thanks." She smiled looking around her giant room.

"It is huge."

"I know." She sat up and hopped off the bed, taking his hand and pulling him over to the window.

"Balcony?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she pushed the window open "not that it's big enough to put chairs or anything on, but it's great to just get some air you know?"

"It's cool, that's what I use my tree house for."

"You still have to take me to this tree house." Regina laughed as he put his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder as they looked out of the window. His lips brushed over her neck. "That tickles." She laughed as she placed her hands on top of his.

"I thought you liked my stubble."

"I do." She nodded, before swivelling in his arms to face him "Hello."

"Hello." He replied chuckling at her as she moved her arms around his neck, and rose up to kiss him. It was slow and passionate, her stomach was fluttering, she would never tire of kissing him.

"Regina?" They broke apart and looked to the door.

"Al, hey."

"Having a good time?"

Regina shook her head and dropped her arms before making her way over to her. "I was until you interfered." She scoffed.

"Well Cora sent me to get you both, dinners ready."

"Thanks Alex, we'll be down soon. How's Ze?"

"Ready for her blooming casts to come off." She shook her head "and she's not the only one." She muttered as she made her way back downstairs.

* * *

"So Robin, Cora tells me that you got the role." Henry stated looking up from his plate and attempting to engage in conversation with his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes sir, but I'm not sure if I'm going to take it or not." Regina remained quiet looking down at her plate.

"Whys that?" Cora asked glancing at her daughter.

"Because Emma Swan got the role of Juliet and I'm not too keen on having to even look at her, never mind act with her." He informed him.

"Robin." Regina warned as she looked at Ze who had immediately looked up at them.

"Why's that? Emma is pretty." Zelena shrugged.

"She's also a bully." Robin stated plainly, turning his nose up in disgust.

"How so?" Zelena asked.

"She's been pestering Regina for months."

"Robin." She kicked him under the table.

"Regina? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Cora asked sipping her wine.

"I didn't see the need to, I can deal with her." She shook her head.

"Yes it looks like it, look at your lip." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah well, as I said, I deserved that."

"No one deserves that." Alex snapped "point me to this girl, I swear I'll smack her so hard." She announced fuming.

"Alex calm down, I'm fine, trust me, I'm fine." She stabbed a carrot with her folk and nibbled at it. "Can you all stop staring at me?" She rolled her eyes "I can take care of myself."

"You don't have to take care of yourself." Robin added as he found her hand under the table.

She smiled at him "no I don't, but the point is that I can." She nodded "the only reason I let Emma hit me the way she did was because I felt that in a way, I deserved it. Can we just drop it now please? It's over, it's fine, she's not going to hit me again."

"No she bloody isn't." Zelena growled.

"You're goddamn right she isn't." Alex nodded.

"Girls, language." Cora shook her head chuckling at Zelena and Alex's protectiveness. "If anything like this ever happens again, you are to tell me immediately, Robin, I trust that you will be able to do that, do not allow her to keep it to herself."

"Mother I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes you are, you're my child and you will always be my child."

Zelena rolled her eyes "oh mother shut up, you're so cringy."

"Did you just tell your mother to shut up?" Cora asked glaring at her eldest.

Regina chuckled into her glass sharing a glance with Robin.

"Leave her alone, she's not a little baby, she's eighteen and has a boyfriend, she'll be going off to college next year."

"Oh god I hadn't even thought about that." Regina sighed.

"You don't know where you want to go?" Alex asked "You're someone who I thought would have been planning this forever."

"Well I have somewhere in mind, but you're not going to like it." Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"Wait what, Regina you didn't tell me that you had been looking at colleges. Where is it?" Cora asked dropping her cutlery.

She sighed and shook her head "as I said, you're not going to like it."

"Regina tell us." Henry stated smiling at her.

"Okay, I was thinking about Oxford." She looked down at her plate and waited for their reaction.

"England?" Zelena asked.

"Abroad, you want to go to college abroad."

"It was just an idea." She replied pushing her food around on her plate.

Robin looked at her rather shocked, he hadn't expected her to say she wanted to go to England for education.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to talk more about this later." Henry stated.

"Like I said, just an idea. It's a great college."

"What about Harvard?" Cora asked.

"Geez." Robin shook his head "Oxford is massive." He nodded.

"Robin, I haven't considered my options yet."

"Right."

"Right. Mother please may I be excused?" She asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Robin, are you done?"

"Yeah." He stood up and after taking their plates into the kitchen, they both made their way back up to her room. "So Oxford?" He sat down on her bed.

"I don't know, it's just something I've been thinking about, getting away from Storybrooke." She opened a draw and removed her chemistry book.

He chuckled "There's getting out of Storybrooke and then there's moving to England, there's quite a bit of difference."

"I know that. As I said I'm keeping my options open, all I know is it's one of the best. Anyway, I'll go where I go I suppose." She made her way over to where he was perched on the edge of her bed and hopped up next to him, before shuffling into the middle and laying back. "Have you thought about it?" She asked.

"It's art Regina, I can literally go anywhere." He lay back next to her placing an arm around her as she snuggled up to him.

"You're going to be a renowned artist." She smiled as she kissed his arm that had surrounded her.

"What will you be."

"Your model." She joked striking a Madonna vogue pose. "What do you think?"

"I think you are beautiful and make an amazing model."

"Why thank you, although you have to say that, you're my boyfriend." She chuckled, looking up at him, now leaning into him.

"I'd be saying it even if I wasn't your boyfriend, something which I'm extremely happy to be able to say by the way."

"Awe." She kissed his cheek and he moved his head to face her, she bit her lip before kissing him again, this time on the lips. The chemistry book between them soon becoming forgotten, as she lay back on the bed with Robin hovering just above her.

She was enjoying the moment, her mind was a whirl, until his hand came into contact with the bare skin of her stomach where her blouse had ridden up and she had to stop him. Her hand found his on her stomach "Robin, I can't." she whispered, placing her fingers on his lips "I can't."

He furrowed his eyebrows before realising what she must have thought and his eyes grew wide "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He shook his head moving away from her "I wasn't going to try anything I swear; I respect you and respect the fact that you don't want to."

"I'm so stupid." She sighed shaking her head. "Sorry Robin, I should have known that you wouldn't, it just got a little…"

"Heated?"

"Yes." She chuckled. "I'm pathetic aren't I?"

"No, no of course not, you aren't pathetic Regina, not in the slightest, why would you even think that?"

"We were only kissing; I don't know why I thought it was going somewhere else. It was just my blouse…" she pulled it back down.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He stated casting her a solemn look.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you sorry for?" he asked moving back towards her and moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head "come here." He hugged her to him "You don't have to apologise for anything, if anyone needs to apologise its me."

"No you don't, I'm just sorry that I'm not ready."

"Regina, I don't care about sex, I care about you and how you feel okay?" she looked down at the chemistry book, looking anywhere but his eyes. "Hey, Regina, I love you, I want you to be comfortable and if ever you aren't I want you to tell me okay?"

She nodded "God, what is wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's fine Gina." He hugged her tighter, deciding to tell her something which he hadn't yet. "Do you know what happened between Marian and I?"

She shook her head "No."

"She cheated on me." He stated. Regina pulled back to look at him.

"What? Really?"

"Yes really. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to and I didn't, so she found someone else who would. When I found out, I broke up with her, I couldn't believe that she would be so shallow."

"That's horrid." Regina scoffed.

"That's why, when you told me that you didn't want to rush things, I realised that you liked me for me and not…"

"Of course I like you for you, I love you for you, thank you for telling me." She smiled. "Marian didn't deserve you, to be honest I'm not sure I do."

"When are you going to realise that you deserve to have everything, you are a beautiful person inside and out, I don't deserve you."

"Maybe we both deserve each other." She compromised.

"Okay." He nodded kissing her gently.

"Thank you." She smiled placing her forehead against his.

"For what?"

"For understanding."

"Why are you so shocked that I am?" He asked kissing her lightly.

"Daniel wasn't." She whispered.

"Whoa, hold on a minute." He reacted pulling back "did he try to force you?"

"God no, no, nothing like that." She shook her head "he'd just get aggravated when I told him no." She huffed.

"Well then he clearly didn't care about you or your feelings."

"I know that now, but I'm afraid I was rather blind to it at the time. You're the first guy that I've dated since Daniel left."

"Why did he leave?" Robin asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I do want to. We had an argument, about him rushing me into it. I yelled at him, telling him that I didn't want to and he accused me of not loving him and slammed the door in my face, that was the last I heard or saw from him. Next thing I knew he'd left school, mother wouldn't tell me why, but I'm sure she knows something."

"He sounds like a complete and utter jerk."

She sighed moving from her position opposite him to under his right arm. "I just wanted to forget about him, erase him from my memory, he threw a year and a half of my life down the drain, I wasted so much time trying to please him, in anyway, except from that." She clarified. "I began to question whether he really did like me, or if he liked my money." A single tear rolled down her cheek, he immediately spotted it and wiped it away.

"Don't think about him." He stated kissing the side of her head "think about us, this is now and this is true."

"Promise?" She sniffled casting him a grin.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He chuckled.

"Stick a needle in your eye?" She asked.

"Yeah, that part too."

She laughed and hugged him tighter "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled before adding "your majesty."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully it made you feel a little better, like it does for me writing them. x**


	11. Mother knows best

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Honestly I can't believe they actually did what they did!**

 **I know this in no way can make up for what happened in that episode, but hopefully it might cheer you up a little bit, like it did me writing it. x**

* * *

"So Romeo? You will need to actually look at Juliet when your acting." Mr King criticised as Robin stared at Regina who was sat in the audience smirking at something J had said to her.

"Romeo?"

"Yes sorry, what did you want me to do?"

"Look at Emma, if it's not too much trouble." He turned grudgingly to glance at Emma. "No, no, no, where's the spark you brought to your audition? The love that radiated, please try and delve into that Mr Locksley."

"Easier said than done." He muttered rolling his eyes as he looked back at Regina.

"There." Mr King pointed at him "that's it."

"What's it?" He asked "I haven't done anything."

"You were just doing it, just then." He turned to see Regina sat in the audience "with Regina." He scoffed quietly. "Now look at Emma that way please Robin." Mr King snapped his fingers which worked to aggravate Robin even more.

Regina looked up and realised what was going on, standing she moved to sit just behind where Emma was stood, looking bored out of her mind. She smiled at Robin and he grinned back.

"Perfect, perfect, let's go."

* * *

"Well that was truly shocking." He stated rolling his eyes as they walked down the corridor swinging hands.

"Why? You were great."

"You had to sit behind Emma for me to get the right look and I wasn't even looking at her."

"Yes but it looked right." She nodded.

"You can hardly just stay behind Emma when we're on an actual stage."

"True, you'll just have to practice then won't you." She quipped.

"How, I can't control how I look at you, I don't even know how I do." He shook his head.

"Let's just say, it makes my heart flutter every time you do, it's magic."

He smiled at her and chuckled.

"That's it." She stated biting her bottom lip. "That's the look." She grinned as she began to blush, shaking her head. "Now look what you've done." She placed her hands on her cheeks, as if to shield the pink colour from him.

"Oh you're so cute when you blush."

"Robin stop." She chuckled.

"You are cute." He smirked as he pulled her closer and she properly shielded her face.

"Robin, stop you're making it worse."

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh I love you too." She smiled "But you're making me blush again."

"Whys she blushing now?" Tink asked as she came out of the bathroom and almost bumped into them. Regina rolled her eyes. "What did you just say to her to make her face turn that colour?"

"Me? I didn't say anything Katrina why would you think that?" Robin smirked sharing a humorous look with Regina.

"Because you just called me Katrina."

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but since when do you, or anyone for that matter call me Katrina?"

"Why not I think it's a lovely name."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Locksley." She chuckled.

"That's true." Regina nodded. "You're an old romantic aren't you."

"I like to think so."

"So is Kia coming this weekend?" Tink asked linking her arm with Regina's free one.

"Tonight actually yeah."

"So are we going out tomorrow then?"

"Kia will probably want to."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll have to let her decide."

"Are the guys coming?" she questioned gesturing towards Robin.

"Of course they are, well Robin is and J, I don't know about Graham."

"I'll ask him."

"Yeah great." Robin chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, I need someone to keep me sane."

"What are you implying?" Tink asked laughing.

"He is implying that we are a bunch of crazy girls."

"He'd be right there though."

"Speak for yourself." Regina huffed.

"I love you." He grinned, earning a smile and eye roll from Regina.

"Just a quick question, was J involved in the crazy girl's category?"

"J is the leader of the crazy girl's category." Regina giggled as she collected her coat from her locker.

"Agreed." Tink laughed. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, what time do you want us to meet?"

"Well Kia will have her car; will Graham be okay to drive you?"

"Sure, do you want us to pick up anyone else?"

"I'll talk to Lace and J and message you later."

"Cool, see ya later. Bye Robin." She waved as she wandered out of the large front doors.

"Bye Tink." He smirked before turning to look at Regina. "What time does Kia get here?" he asked as they descended the stone steps and began to walk in the opposite direction to Tink.

"She said around six." She nodded looking at her watch which read five thirty "So that probably means seven or eight, she's not very good with time and completely under estimates how long it takes to get here from Boston."

They walked in comfortable silence until he remembered something "Oh, did Ze have her casts off today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think she did now you mention it, how did you remember that?" she asked casting him a confused glance.

"Because it is six weeks since our first kiss."

"Really? Has it been that long?" she rose her eyebrows "Of course it has, mind you I can barely remember school without you, can you remember England?" she asked jokingly.

"England? What England?" He smirked "I can't recall England."

Regina shook her head "I'm serious though, I can't imagine my life without you, not being able to talk to you every day."

"I know what you mean." He nodded. "I'm addicted to you, hearing your voice, seeing that beautiful smile."

"Here it comes again." She stated as she felt her face heating up.

"You seem to be in the mood to blush today, milady."

"I didn't know there was such thing." She laughed. "But I defiantly am."

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." He stated upon reaching her house.

She pouted at him, not realising that they had completely bypassed his house and he had walked her home. "Can't you come in?" she asked.

He shook his head, his hand finding its way to cup her cheek. "You need some time to be with your friend, without me loitering around as a third wheel."

"I suppose so." She nodded taking a step closer to him. "Thanks for walking me home."

"You're very welcome." He grinned, before leaning in to kiss her goodbye, her arms wrapping around his back.

Upon the end he tried to pull away but she held on "Regina are you gonna let me go?" he chuckled as she shook her head leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No." she stated her voice muffled through the fabric of his coat.

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"I know."

"Geez you two." Zelena's voice sounded from the car as she made her way over to them still balancing on crutches as her legs were weak.

"You're walking, you look taller." Robin laughed, not having met her without her wheelchair.

"Haha, very funny." She rolled her eyes.

"How's it feel?"

"Weird, I'm not gonna lie, oh you should see my legs, urgh." She pulled a funny face.

"Yeah, they are gross." Alex chuckled joining her "It's good to have you at your normal height again." She grinned.

"Thanks, the wrinkly old granny legs are a bit of a turn off though." Zelena sighed.

"Nice." Robin screwed up his nose as he shared a look with Regina.

"Nah, they won't take too long to sort out." Alex reassured "A hella lot of moisturiser should do the trick."

Regina laughed "And I'm sure you're more than willing to help her with that."

"Of course." Alex grinned.

"Awe." Zelena placed her hand on her girlfriend's arm "That's sweet, you would actually touch my gross legs?"

"I have moisturiser gloves."

Zelena shook her head and whacked her lightly "Rude."

"Come on, let's leave these two to it." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, they're probably wanting to make out before Kia arrives and she has to be parted from him for a few hours." Zelena taunted.

"A few torturous hours." Robin stated smiling at her.

"Agreed." Regina nodded nuzzling her nose against his.

"Right okay I'm heading inside." Zelena waved her hand at them before she and Alex entered the house.

"Like I said Mr Locksley, I am quickly become hopelessly addicted to having you around." Regina announced once she had heard the tell tail sign of the door closing.

"Well as I said, so am I Miss Mills."

"Good." She smiled.

"Good." He copied leaning in and touching his lips to hers, in a long slow kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, as she quickly became lost in the kiss her arms tightening around him as if to pull him even closer.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied touching their foreheads. "God." He shook his head.

"What?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked feeling extremely confused at his question.

"I don't even know what you do, it's this indescribably feeling, cursing though my veins every time our lips touch or even our hands."

She chuckled and shook her head "I could ask you the same question." She bit her lip and he was about to walk away when her hand reached out and grabbed him. "Once more?"

He laughed, there was not a chance was he going to deny her request. His arms encircling her as hers went back up around his neck, he claimed her lips with his once again.

The slow movement of his tongue inside her mouth made her dizzy, cherished and loved, as if he were putting every ounce of his being into that one moment, into his actions; as if his one aim was to make her feel the love that he felt for her and he was succeeding wonderfully.

Never would he tire of this action, he loved the way her lips felt against his, never would he want to kiss anyone else and never had he wanted to kiss anyone more than he wanted to kiss her. She was intoxicating and responding with just the same amount of passion he was providing her with, that was something that made his heart soar, kissing her felt like his soul was being united with its other half, her soul was the other half to his, the pure definition of soulmates.

Breaking apart she gasped, smiling at him "Well Mr Locksley, I guess I'm going to have to let you go now." She sighed placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I guess you are." She frowned. "Cheer up, your friends coming round and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

"You too." She dropped her arms from him still frowning.

"Bye Gina." He waved.

"See you later." She stood and watched him walk away, leaning on the doorframe as he kept looking back at her. She gave him one last wave while he blew her a kiss and was out of sight around the corner. She sighed shaking her head, turning to see her mother stood at the window. As soon as Cora saw her daughter turn around she quickly left the window and Regina chuckled, Cora Mills wasn't exactly one for subtlety. "Mother, were you just spying on me?" she asked walking into the living area where Cora Mills was sat pretending to be reading a book.

She looked at Regina over the rim of her reading glasses. "What, me?" she asked pointing to herself. "No, why would you assume that dear?"

"Because your book is upside down for one." Regina chuckled taking the book from her and turning it around. "And for a second, I saw you at the window." She giggled dropping back into the chair opposite her mother.

"Well, I can't help it if…"

"Admit it mother you were spying on me and Robin." Regina stated running her hands through her shoulder length strands of hair.

"Regina." Cora removed her glasses and laid them in her lap "I." she couldn't come up with an excuse for her to have been stood at the window. "Fine, I was spying on you."

"Oh mother." Regina shook her head "I cannot believe you'd stoop to such a low as to watching your own daughter kissing her boyfriend."

"I didn't see you kissing."

"Lies." Regina tried not to grin at the humour of the situation. "You defiantly saw us."

"Okay, so I may have seen you."

"Mother." She tutted.

"Sorry."

"I really do not mind."

"You don't?"

"Well although it may have been wrong of you to spy on me, it does show me that you care. And you will have also seen that Robin is quite the gentleman."

"I don't doubt it; I wouldn't allow any less for my little girl."

"Little girl, really mom?"

"You are my little girl, my youngest." Regina stood up and moved towards her mother.

Her mother stretched out her arms and brought her to sit on her lap. "I'm glad you've found him sweetheart."

"So am I mom." She put her arms around her mother and hugged her.

"I love you darling."

"Love you too." She smirked at the thought, somehow her falling in love with Robin had brought her and her mother closer, she hadn't expected her mother to be so open to the idea of her being in love with Robin, she in truth had expected a lot more resistance than she had given the two of them. She was happy though, exceedingly so, happy that her mother was accepting, happy that she had found Robin, happy her friend was in remission, she couldn't think of anything else that could possibly go right for her, she had everything she wanted.

* * *

"Robin." Caroline Locksley greeted as her son came through the front door and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." He smiled.

She looked past him frowning when she realised that he was alone. "Where is she?"

"Regina?" he asked.

"Yes Regina, who else would I be talking about, you are never home alone anymore. What happened?" She asked immediately becoming concerned as she took the seat next to him.

"Nothing Mom, she just has a friend around this weekend."

"And you couldn't have stayed?"

"She wanted me to, but I thought I'd let her have some time alone with her friend, I don't want to be imposing on their time together."

"Oh, I see."

"Mom, chill, we can survive when we're apart you." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Well, you are both attached at the hip, so I'm rather surprised when I see you alone before a certain time nowadays."

"I know, like I said, she was reluctant to let me go."

"I don't blame her, she's in love with you Robin."

"Yes I know."

"Don't break her heart."

"Mom! What are you talking about?! Why would I break her heart?" He asked rather shocked at his mother's sentiment. "I love her!"

"I know you do Robin, and I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her in return, but I worry, that something will happen."

"Nothing's going to happen mom, I swear, I've already told Regina that I would never do anything to hurt her. Mom I can't believe you thought that I would, mom that hurts." He stood up.

"Robin, wait."

"No mum, this conversation is over."

"I didn't mean it in that way, I know that you wouldn't hurt her, but a young girls heart in precious, it's vulnerable, she's opened up to you and allowed you to access her heart and that something that's amazing. But it's a big thing, boys can deal with it better."

"Mum that's very gender biased." He protested, thinking that it would be something that Regina would say.

"Shut up Robin and listen to what I'm saying to you. I don't think you would, but don't pressure her into anything."

He shook his head "Mom, I've already had this conversation with Regina, she doesn't want to and I don't want her to think she has to do anything."

"Right, I knew I'd raised you right." She nodded patting his cheek. "But when you do decide to, you know, be careful, it's a powerful feeling, something that will be a completely new experience for the both of you."

"How do you know?" he asked narrowing his eyes, how did she knew that Regina had never been with anyone.

"I already had this conversation with her."

"What when?" he asked, rather taken aback that Regina hadn't mentioned anything to him and that she had opened up to his mother.

She shook her head, Regina had asked her not to tell Robin, but she had slipped up on that one. "That doesn't matter, she came to me for help and guidance and I gave it to her, she's scared Robin, you need to make sure that you are constantly reassuring her that you don't expect anything from her."

"I will, nothing matters to me more than her feelings and I will respect anything that she says to me. I will never make her feel uncomfortable."

"Good, you're a good boy." She nodded.

* * *

 **A few days prior**

 _A knock sounded on the front door and Caroline went to answer it, coming face to face with the beautiful brunette that was her son's girlfriend. "Regina." She smiled "Robins not here, he's out with James and Little John."_

 _Regina nodded "Yes I know." She was twiddling her thumbs. "I came to talk to you." She whispered._

 _"Well then, come in dear." She held the door for her as she walked in and gestured for her to sit in the living room. "What is it dear? Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, I'm fine, I just wanted someone to talk to."_

 _"And you chose me?" Caroline asked, touched that she would come to her._

 _"Yes, well." Regina looked down at her hands._

 _"Are you sure you're alright?" she pushed taking the girls hand in her own. "Sweetie you can talk to me."_

 _"Yes, I suppose I'm just a little worried."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Being intimate with Robin." She whispered._

 _"Oh, I see." Caroline replied nodding. "Have you ever?"_

 _She shook her head "No. Please don't tell Robin that I'm talking to you about this. I couldn't bring myself to talk about it with my own mother"_

 _"Don't worry, you can talk to me."_

 _"This is really hard for me to… um, I."_

 _"Well what would you like to know?" she asked squeezing her hand._

 _"What do I do?" she asked, being a complete novice in that specific area "How do I even begin to, you know."_

 _"You'll figure it out." She nodded, sighing "Regina, it's quite easy, you will both work it out together."_

 _"I know; I just completely froze last week." She huffed running her hand over her face._

 _"Why what happened?" she asked in concern._

 _"Oh nothing, nothing happened, we were kissing and I just freaked out a little."_

 _"It's completely normal to be nervous, do you love Robin?"_

 _"Yes very much." She nodded._

 _"And you trust Robin?"_

 _"Completely."_

 _"Then what you need to do is relax."_

 _"Relax?"_

 _"Yes, if you've told Robin that you're not ready and you trust and love him, then you need to believe that he would never do anything in which you weren't comfortable with." Caroline hugged her "Trust me, you will find your way, there's not much to it."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I really haven't told you anything."_

 _"No, you reassured me."_

 _"Come here." She took her in her arms "When you do, you know, be careful."_

 _"Don't worry." She smiled._

 _"It's what I do sweetheart, after all you are my potential daughter in law." She chuckled "Not that I am suggesting anything yet, you are both way too young."_

 _Regina laughed as she hugged her back._

* * *

"Ewe that is gross." Regina chuckled as Zelena was sat in the living room showing everyone her legs. "Good luck with that Alex."

"Oh don't." Alex laughed.

"Hey! God whose girlfriend are you anyway?" Zelena scoffed folding her arms in a strop.

"Yours." She smiled.

Zelena rolled her eyes as Alex made her way to sit next to her on the sofa "Ze, smile. I don't have to wheel you around anymore."

"I like you wheeling me." She complained.

"You always have been lazy." Cora chuckled sharing a glance with Henry who nodded.

"Why thank you mother."

Regina was about to administer a witty comment when they were interrupted by a knock on the door and she leaped up. Pulling the door open and grinning widely. "Well you're not who I was expecting but I'll take it." She nodded, chuckling before noticing the look of serious on his face. "Robin? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, flustering a little "It's Little John."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Oh my god Robin, is he?"

"No, he's not dead."

She placed a hand on her chest "Thank god." Then she narrowed her eyes "What's going on then?"

"He's gone, he bolted, I was walking him on the beach and he just disappeared." He stated panicking "I can't find him anywhere Regina, he's gone."

"Wait here." She darted back into the house and pulled her coat off the hook. "Mom, I'm going out."

"Regina, hold on a minute." Cora stated coming out of the living room.

"Mom, I need to go, Robin has lost…"

"Kia." She reminded.

Regina sighed and shook her head "She'll just have to deal without me for a little while, I need to help Robin."

"Hurry." Her mother shooed her towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as she emerged in her black winters coat, with the belt tied into a neat bow.

"I'm helping you find him, come on, he can't have gone that far."

"Regina you don't have to."

"I want to; the sooner we get out there the sooner we find him."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." She smiled "come on then, lets head back to the beach, did you ring your mother?"

"Yes, she and my father are out looking for him too."

"What if he goes home?" She questioned as they hurried down the dirt track which was a shortcut to the beach. "Johnny!" She called, "come here boy."

"If he does we'll be lucky."

"Well he doesn't just run away does he?"

"No, not usually."

"Right, I'll do this side of the beach, you do that side and we'll meet back at the docks." She suggested.

"Okay, thank you for helping me."

She smiled and began walking in the opposite direction calling for Robin's dog, she knew how much that dog meant to him, he was the only friend he had been able to bring with him from the UK and he'd had him since he was a pup, raised him. She was determined to find him, reunite them. "Johnny." She whistled. What were the chances of him still being on the beach, and what if she did find him? She was practically terrified of him, Robin had been trying to warm her up to him, but it so far, it wasn't exactly to much success, she hated it when he bounced, that was what scared her. "Johnny! Here boy! Here!"

After a ten minute walk she had met the far end of the beach and began to walk back, that had been futile, there had been no signs of the missing dog and she guessed from the lack of call on Robin's part that he too had failed to find anything. She gave out one last call for the dog and picked up pace, it was beginning to get darker and darker and the tide was coming in, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck on the beach in the pitch black. Then suddenly she heard a loud barking noise and turned around "Little John?" she asked spotting the large border collie racing towards her.

At first she began to panic at the fact that he was bouncing madly, then that panic changed into something else, she had done it, she had found his dog. "Here boy, come here boy." And come he did, bounding up to her, knocking her clean off her feet, terror hit her, that was until he began to lick her face happily. "John." She squealed as he continued to lick her. "Ewe, ewe John stop, ewe." She covered her face with her hands, only for him to lick them instead. "Gross dog." She chuckled as she made to sit up and stroked his head, she was actually touching a dog, it wasn't scary, she wasn't scared, on the whole she wasn't scared. "I found you, where did you go huh?" she asked scratching behind his ear which she quickly found he enjoyed immensely.

"Come on then boy." She smiled standing up, then she realised that she didn't have anything to tether him with. Contemplating for a moment, she removed her scarf from her neck and attached it to the dog's collar. "Something tells me you are in big trouble mister." She stated as she knelt next to him, receiving another sloppy kiss from the dog. "So you like me then?" she asked smiling. He administered another lick to her face and she scrunched up her nose "I take that as a yes. Let's go."

They began to make their way back to the pier, Regina had gone to phone Robin when she had realised that she had left her phone at home. The dog kept looking up at her as they walked and she found herself becoming more and more at ease with him. He wasn't so bad, he was cute, just like his owner she mused. After reaching the pier she spotted him sat crossed legged with his head in his hands. "Robin!" she called and he immediately looked up. "Look who I found."

"Little John!" He stated his face immediately lighting up as he hopped off the wooden platform and ran across the beach, kneeling down by his dog, noticing that he was completely fine. Following this he stood up and picked her up, swinging her around "You found him!" he kissed the side of her head "Thank you!" he kissed her again.

"You're very welcome." She nodded.

"Where was he?"

"Over at that end of the beach." She pointed back in the direction she had come.

"Are you okay?" he asked hugging her remembering her phobia, something which in his worry he temporarily forgot about. She had put him above herself, putting aside her fear to try and help him.

"I'm fine, seems me and John here just had a little heart to heart." She stated leaning down and scratching his ear. "Isn't that right." She chuckled as the dog ran his large pink tongue across her cheek.

He knelt down next to them, removing her scarf and replacing it with the lead in his hand. "You need to get back." He reminded.

"Oh Kia! Darn, I completely forgot."

"We better hurry then." He stated standing and helping her up before taking her hand as they walked back in the direction of the dirt track. "Thank you so much for finding him and battling your fear, you saved him for me."

"I was glad to face my fear for you, for your happiness."

"It means a lot to me." He nodded, squeezing her hand as they walked back up to her front door, he noticed Kia's car parked outside.

"She's here already, oops, never mind, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thanks again for helping me."

"You're very welcome." She pulled him in for a kiss and they were broken apart by a bark from Little John. She chuckled and bent down "okay mister, no more running away okay?" He licked her face "is that a yes? I don't want to have to come and find you again." She shook her head as the dog gave her another kiss.

"Oh you've done it now, friends for life." Robin chuckled as he helped her up.

"Awe well, he's a sweetheart." She laughed "just like his owner."

"Yes my mother is somewhat of a darling."

"Robin." She chuckled, her hand coming to rest on his cheek "I meant his younger owner." She lent in and met his lips with her own, igniting those familiar sparks. "I'm sure you get better at that with every kiss." She smiled leaning her forehead against his.

"What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders.

She chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. She mused that if she were to die at that moment she would die happy. He kissed the side of her head before pulling back. "Slight sense of dejavu, haven't we done this already today?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I recall a similar situation, however, I can't remember a dog sat staring at us." She laughed

"Yes you're quite right, there wasn't a dog last time was there?"

"No." She shook her head grinning at him as he stroked her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He complimented, causing her to simply bite her bottom lip.

He moved a strand of her hair out of her face shaking his head, grinning at her. This stunning woman was his girlfriend, the woman he loved with everything he had and against all odds he was falling more in love with her every day, something that he hadn't deemed possible, but it was and both of them were powerless to stop it, not that either of them would want to. "I better let you go." Robin stated, now assuming the position she had been in earlier, not wanting to.

"Yes." She shook her head "God anyone would think we weren't going to be seeing each other or weeks."

"A couple of hours away from you feels like weeks." He moped.

"Oh I love you." She smiled kissing him again.

"I love you, more."

"Don't think so."

"Nah, I'm sure of it."

"Don't be." She stated "because." Kiss "I love you." Kiss "so much." Kiss "I don't think; it would ever be able to matched." She kissed him again, more passionate than the brief pecks she had given him a few seconds ago.

"Well you'd be wrong." He stated his lips brushing against hers as he spoke "because, I believe that I'm feeling the exact same and you hold my heart in the palm of your hand."

She blushed shamelessly "and you mine. I don't think I could bare it if I lost you." She whispered.

"You won't have to bare it I'm not going anywhere." She nodded and stayed silent. "Regina, I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

"You're leaving now." She sighed.

"What? Going home?" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Come here." He hugged her. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." He stated, his mouth close to her ear, his stubble and warm breath tickling it.

"Okay, can't wait." She smiled as he kissed the skin under her earlobe.

"Bye, again." He chuckled.

"Bye." She waved. Then looked down at the dog who was sat at her feet. "Robin, aren't you forgetting someone?" She asked.

"Oops." He laughed "come on boy." He called.

The dog didn't move, instead he shuffled closer to Regina and sat on her feet. "Looks like there's someone else who doesn't want to leave."

"John, come on." He patted his legs "come boy." Nothing, he simply looked up at Regina and began to wag his tail. Robin shook his head and walked back to them, leaning down he picked up the leash. He couldn't resist kissing her one last time. "Bye."

"Bye." She smirked, as she watched him walk away from her or the second time that day.

Pushing the door open she removed her coat and smoothed her hair as she walked into the living area.

"Regina, if I wasn't mistaken I'd say that you look smitten." Kia stated.

"Hi!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"Ooh you smell great." Kia laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked as she pulled back from her friend.

"Pine trees." This resulted in blushing from Regina "New perfume?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Pine trees?" Zelena questioned "oh that would be Robin." This received a scowl from Regina.

"Did you find his pet sweetheart?" Cora asked.

"Yes I did." She smiled "he was on the beach."

"I see; I trust he is alright."

"Yes he's perfectly wonderful." She grinned her eyes sparkling magically.

"Who Robin or the dog?" Alex asked.

"Both." She smirked, laughing as she hugged Kia again.

"Wow you really are in love aren't you." Kia grinned.

"Yes."

"She's head over heels, completely infatuated with him." Zelena stated.

"Leave her alone Ze." Alex pushed her girlfriend.

"Simply pointing out what is evidently clear to everybody." She held her hands up.

Cora took in how happy her daughter looked at that moment and then noticed something. "Regina, why are you covered in sand?" She asked.

Regina laughed "well when I found little John."

"Whoa, hold up a minute, Little John? Robin's dogs called Little John?" Kia chuckled.

"Yes." She nodded "I know; he has a thing for Robin Hood."

"I see."

"Anyway, he knocked me off my feet."

"Regina." Cora stated worriedly, completely aware of her daughter's phobia.

"Mom, I'm fine, trust me, he was just being friendly."

"Yes but..."

"Mom, I'm not scared of him, anymore." She informed her.

"Good that's good."

"You look gorgeous as always." Regina complimented turning back to her friend.

"Coming from the beauty queen herself." Kia complimented her hand reaching out to smooth Regina's hair.

"Drama queen more like." Zelena laughed.

They both ignored her "come on, let's go upstairs." She stated grabbing Kia's hand and pulling her up to her room.

* * *

"I don't feel like I've seen you in ages." Kia stated sitting down on Regina's bed.

"Your twenty first." She reminded her as she sat next to her.

"Oh yeah, that depressing event."

"You don't need alcohol to have fun."

"Yes, but it would have been nice to have one glass at such a milestone. Another thing cancer has well and truly f**ked up in my life."

"Weren't your friends enough?" She asked smiling "seeing us."

"Seeing you." She shook her head "little princess."

"Eugh, not that nickname again." She rolled her eyes. She shook her head.

"My mom and dad still call you Rapunzel."

"I'll take it." She smiled "however I was defiantly like Rapunzel at the end of tangled after having all my hair chopped off."

"You were actually, is that what you were going for?" She asked, laughing at her.

"I suppose so."

Kia laid back on the bed and turned coming to look at a picture frame on the bedside table. "Ooh." She picked it up. "Wow."

Regina spotted what she was looking at "oh that was a couple of weeks ago at Halloween." She smiled moving to look at the picture, which had quickly become one of her most treasured possessions.

"You both look so great, Robin defiantly makes a good Robin Hood, mind you, whys he hanging with the Evil Queen? Shouldn't you have gone as Marian or something?"

"Ewe no, I'm not really Marian material." She stated in disgust.

"This is a cute photo though, that look."

"I know."

"You can just see how much he adores you. I can't wait to meet him in person tomorrow."

"Oh you'll love him and speaking of tomorrow what do you want to do?"

"Oh I was thinking karaoke bar and bowling." Kia laughed.

"Seriously?" Regina questioned casting her a look of disapproval.

"I know you're probably a good singer."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh shut up, we are going."

"Oh god." Regina chuckled placing her head in her hands.

"Don't lie, you love both those things."

"Right, whatever you say."

"I'm driving anyway, so there."

"Fine." She picked up her phone and clinked the top button to check if she had any messages, frowning when she saw that there weren't.

"God." Kia shook her head "I thought your parents were exaggerating when they said you were addicted to him."

"No, that would be the truth." Then her phone beeped and Kia snatched it off her.

"'Wanna meet on Tuesday lunch, Neal?' Who the heck is Neal?" Kia asked handing her the phone.

"Oh, I'd completely forgot, I'm tutoring my teacher's son in history." She announces typing him back a quick 'That's fine, meet me in the library, Regina.'

"Only you would say that."

"What, he's a chemistry teacher, how's he meant to know anything about history?" she argued.

"I get it smart arse. It must be good to be so clever."

"You're clever."

"No you are, I'm just a normal person, with a normal brain. You're like some evil mastermind genius, who's plotting to take over all humanity."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She shook her head as her phone pinged again. This time it was who she had wanted to see a message from 'We miss you, hope you have a great evening with Kia, thanks for helping me with my mate.' She looked at a picture of him and Little John, causing her to laugh.

"What?" She passed her the phone "Awe, that is cute."

"What the dog or Robin?"

"Both." She sniggered.

* * *

"Mom, I've got him." Robin called as he opened the front door.

"Oh, thank goodness, we were so worried." He took Little John's lead off allowing him to runc past them into the living room. "How did you find him?" she asked.

"I didn't." He grinned "Regina did."

"Regina?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I went over to hers panicking."

"Oh Robin." She sighed.

"I thought he'd gone mom."

"But she's afraid of dogs."

"She isn't scared of him anymore." He smiled "Let's just say, I think he won her over."

"Oh, so she'll be coming around here more often then?" she asked.

"Mom she comes around here all the time anyway."

"Not enough." She moped.

"Mom, we're here every other day." He laughed.

She stuck out her bottom lip "I love her Robin."

He rolled his eyes "Mom, I know."

"I don't think you could have found a nicer girl to go out with if you had tried."

"Not that I would have wanted to Regina is the only girl I want. I'm gonna go now before you get even more soppy on me."

"Alright son, but when you get out of school I want you to marry that girl."

"Whoa mum, calm down." He laughed running up the stairs.

"Listen to your mother." She called up after him "She knows best."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought, your reviews mean the world to me and you have no idea how much motivation I get from them! :) x**

 **P.S. Stay strong OutlawQueen fandom x**


	12. Pancakes and bowling

**I had a major freak out when I lost a section of this chapter earlier today and had to completely rewrite it, which was totally frustrating.**

 **I also now realised that this story has reached 100,000 words, I have no idea how that happened so quickly!**

 **Anyway, on with the next chapter. :) x**

* * *

Regina's eyes flickered open as she turned to look at her friend who was asleep next to her, she ran her hand through her now growing hair, which was now a short pixie cut similar to Mary Margaret's.

Kia moved somewhat and groaned "What are you doing?" she asked refusing to open her eyes.

"Nothing, it's growing back that's all."

"Yes, I know. Regina, I'm sleeping."

"Sorry." She chuckled tracing the lines on her face instead.

"Regina."

"Wake up."

"I don't want to wake up, I want to sleep." She smiled moving further down and pulling the covers over her head.

Regina rolled her eyes and threw back the covers on her side before sitting on the edge and looking at her picture yet again. She let out a contented sigh and grasped her dressing gown, the house was cold and she was glad for the heat from the soft material.

"Regina, put the quilt back over."

"Urgh." She threw the duvet back at her friend, before making sure she still had her eyes closed and placing a kiss on Robin's picture, then she put it back down and headed out into the hallway, bumping directly into Alex.

"Hey sister." Alex grinned putting an arm around her as they walked down the stairs.

"You're up early."

"Yeah, well a little peace and quiet from your sister is great."

"Don't I know it."

"Nah, I'm only messing, Zelena is my girl."

Regina shook her head as she flicked on the coffee machine and removed two cups from the cupboard. "Alex?" she asked, something coming to her, as they stood waiting for the coffee to heat up.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Zelena been dating?"

Alex laughed and shook her head "Let's just say that Zelena was rather reluctant to come out to you guys."

"What? Me?"

"Not you as such."

"Mother." She nodded. "So how long?"

"Long enough to know."

Regina's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open "Know? Oh my god, Alex." A grin crept up onto her face.

"Yes Regina, I am in love with your sister."

"That is amazing." She hugged her "But you still haven't answered me."

"Two years." She shrugged.

"What?! You have to be joking." Regina rose her eyebrows, Zelena hadn't even allowed them to know she was seeing someone, never mind know she was in a serious relationship.

"No, on and off for two years."

"And she never let us meet you, how did that feel?"

"I got over it."

"So you're going to be my sister in law then."

"Hopefully, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as a little sister."

"Alex, do you have any siblings?" she asked, pretty sure that she had heard from Zelena that Alex was an only child.

"Who knows." Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess when you're shoved in the foster system at ten weeks old you have no idea of who your real family is."

"I thought you had a mom."

"Yes, she's my adopted mom, she's great and I love her, I wouldn't want any other parent."

"So you wouldn't want to know who you real parents are."

Alex shook her head "Nah, it's a bit pointless to be honest, they obviously didn't want me, why should I want them?"

"I get it." Regina nodded. Alex pushed her black glasses further up her nose and rolled up her right sleeve on her checked night shirt, revealing the large rose tattoo. "So, the tattoo what's the story behind that?"

"It's my tramp stamp from prison." She stated looking her dead in the eye. Regina stared at her looking completely bewildered. Alex shook her head and laughed "Joke."

"Oh god, I thought for a brief moment there I thought you were being serious, that is not funny."

"It is quite funny though."

"No, no it isn't, god." Regina put her hand on her heart "And since when did you wear glasses?" she asked pouring two caramel lattes and passing one to Alex as they made their way into the sitting room.

"Since I can't be arsed putting my contacts in at this time in the morning."

"They suit you." Regina nodded as she blew on her cup and held it close to her in attempt to draw warmth from it.

"Thanks, maybe I'll wear them more often."

"You should, doesn't Ze like them?"

"Yeah, I suppose, I just feel like I'm going be called a dork specky four eyes if I wear them."

"Serious? Alex you are 23, who's going to call you that?"

"Guess it's just paranoia, left over from years of bullies."

"What? You were bullied? You are beautiful." Regina shook her head.

"Yeah well, look at you, you're beautiful too and you seem to be having a time of it."

"What Emma? I can handle that."

"Right, whatever you say."

"But you Alex?"

"It was probably the glasses that did it, you know what little kids and to some extent big kids are like. Anyway, if you like them, I suppose I'll keep them."

"You do that, you rock them, trust me."

"Try them." Alex stated handing her the glasses.

"Can you see?"

"Not that well, but I can just about make out your face." She chuckled.

Regina slid the glasses on and peered in the mirror that hung above the fireplace "Ooh, I rather like these, they make me look smarter, but I cannot see very well wearing them, how bad is your vision?"

"Pretty bad." Alex nodded as Regina looked at them a little longer before handing them over.

"I wondered where you'd got to." Zelena stated coming up behind Alex, who was sat in one of the arm chairs and wrapping her arms around her. "Not swapping me for the younger model I hope."

"Never." Alex laughed.

Regina rolled her eyes as she stood up from her chair "I'm going to go and see if that lazy bum is going to get out of bed in the next hour or even today for that matter."

"Ooh the glasses." Zelena stated moving to sit on the arm of the chair.

Regina rose her eyebrows at Alex and mouthed the words 'I told you' before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

Robin had woken up bright and early to get ready for going out for the day, he had planned exactly what he was going to wear, after all he wanted to impress Regina and make a good impression on her friend. He hopped out of bed and opened the wardrobe, looking for the shirt he had chosen, when he didn't find it he remembered that his mother had insisted upon ironing it, even though it was already crease free. Guessing it must still be downstairs he walked down to the living room, wearing only his pyjama bottoms.

He immediately spotted little John lounging on the sofa, his tail beginning to wag as soon as he spotted Robin. "Hey boy." He chuckled as he bended down next to him and scratched the back of his ears. Then something caught his eye under the dog, white material, his eyes went wide as he realised what it was "Johnny! What have you done?" He pulled the material out from under the dog to reveal his now highly creased and filthy shirt.

"Johnny! Bad dog, bad dog! Look at this." He shook his head and made his way back upstairs, flinging the shirt in the linen basket, what was e supposed to wear now?

The door of his parents' bedroom opened and his mother came out, her blonde hair was messed from sleep, she was wearing a loose fitting dressing gown which covered her pyjama clad body. Yawning she smiled at her son "good morning."

"No, not really." He huffed.

"What?"

"John slept on my shirt." He complained.

"Oh no." She shook her head "Robin you do have plenty other shirts."

"I know, I just wanted to wear that one."

"Regina doesn't care what you wear."

"I'm meeting Kia for the first time, I want to make a good impression."

"I'm sure you will, now what time are you going?" She asked.

"Ten."

"Robin!"

"What?" He asked rather taken aback by her shocked reaction.

"It's twenty to."

"No it isn't, I set my alarm for eight."

"Robin it is nine forty!"

"How? How is that possible?" Then his eyes widened "oh darn, I forgot it ticks." Robin had forgotten to buy a new alarm clock, his stopped for a while every now and then.

"Hurry, Robin."

"What the heck am I going to do?" He asked, quickly darting into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, which one is his house?" Kia asked as they drove down the main street.

"Just up here on the left, opposite J's." Regina instructed.

"Ah, we're picking J up too right?"

"Yeah, we are, Tink said that they would get Lacy."

"Right, oh I'm so excited to see everyone again and actually meet Robin face to face."

Regina smiled, she knew that Kia would love Robin, it was hard not to love Robin everyone he came into contact with couldn't help but immediately like him, he was just that sort of person. He was the kind of guy that made you feel at ease, simply being in his presence would improve your day immensely.

"You smile too much." She laughed.

"Too much?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, what did you do with my moody Regina?"

"Well, she's still there somewhere, she's just taking a backseat at the present time, I just don't seem to need her as often as I used to."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Kia asked.

She shrugged.

"Yes it's a good thing, I like the new you."

"Why thank you, I'm rather fond of her myself."

"I'm pretty sure there's someone else whose rather fond of her."

"Who would that be then?" she asked knowingly a large smile creeping up on her face.

"Oh I think you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"I may do."

"Lover boy."

"If by lover boy you mean Robin, then I think you might be right."

"I know I'm right." She pulled her car up outside Robin's and turned to look at her friend "Oh my god, look at your face."

"Stop looking at me." She protested covering her face.

"Go get him."

"Are you not coming out?"

"No, go and call for your man."

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." she held up her hands, stepping out of the car "Sheesh." She jogged up the stairs pulling her coat around her, breathing on her hands to heat them up. She knocked on the door "Come on Robin." She hopped from foot to foot, the weather was extremely cold. "Robin." She knocked again.

"I'm coming, one second." He leant out of his bedroom window, without a shirt. "Shit it's freezing."

"Tell me about it." She called up smiling.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

The front door opened and she was practically dragged inside by Mrs Locksley "You can't be standing out in the cold, Robin, I can't believe you allowed her to stand out in the cold!" she shouted.

Regina laughed "I'm fine, is Robin having some sort of wardrobe malfunction?" she asked.

"You could say that, he's being trying on different shirts all morning, he wants to make a good impression."

"Oh Kia doesn't care what he wears, but she does care that he's on time." She stated jokingly raising her voice so he could hear her.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming." He rushed down the stairs still pulling his shirt over his head.

"You might want to wrap up." She grinned shamelessly checking him out.

"I don't own a scarf." He stated.

"That's a lie and you know it Robin Locksley." His mother scolded.

"I'm not wearing that darn knitted monstrosity from grandma." He stated pulling his boots on.

"Oh yes you are young man."

"Robin, I think you better listen to your mother." Regina chuckled.

"Now here is a sensible girl." Caroline nodded placing her arm around her. "Here you are Robin." She handed him the blue and green stripy and rather wonky knitted scarf.

"Aw mum." He rolled his eyes as she tied it for him "Mom, you're so embarrassing."

"Regina is family; she doesn't think anything of it do you love?"

"Of course not, I think it's a cute scarf." She laughed.

He cast her a look which said please do not encourage her, snatching his coat off the hook he opened the door and a cold just of wind blew in. "Bye mum."

"Robin, put your coat on."

"I will." He took Regina's hand and they both walked back to the car "Good morning, did you have a good night?" He asked.

"You didn't skype me." She frowned.

He shook his head "I would have, but I didn't want to intrude."

"Yes, but we skype every night before we go to sleep." She argued, thinking herself that it came out needier than it was supposed to have, it made her blush a little.

"I know we do and I missed it."

She smiled "Okay, I believe you."

"You should." He stopped her and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Well that's more like it." She stated rubbing her nose against his. "But I think we may have an audience." She whispered gesturing towards the car where Jefferson and Kia were both smirking as they watched.

"Do you want to give them a performance?" He asked "Because I would be more than complicit."

She laughed and kissed him again "I prefer a more private setting." She quipped, before talking his hand and leading him to the car, opening the back door. "You stole my seat." She stated flicking Jefferson who was sat in the passenger seat, as she moved in to sit behind him and Robin sat next to her.

"Hey Robin." Kia greeted "It's good to meet you in person."

"You too." He smiled. "Regina hasn't been able to stop talking about you for the past two weeks." He joked.

"Ah, well, when she's on with me she's talking about an entirely different person."

"Me too." Jefferson spoke up.

"Guys." She muttered, feeling the familiar heat in her cheeks.

"Oh you're doing it again." Robin pointed out, smiling at her as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She rolled her eyes as she leant into him.

"Secretly Regina is so happy that I chose to sit here, she wanted to cuddle up with Robin in the back."

"So what if I did?" she asked boldly.

J made eye contact with her through the mirror and she glared at him, something in which he returned a wink.

"So where are we going?" Robin asked

"Did she not tell you?" Kia questioned chucking.

"No, why, where are we going?"

"We are going bowling."

"Bowling, that's cool." He nodded.

"Then were doing karaoke." J announced enthusiastically.

"Karaoke." Robin rose his eyebrows at Regina.

"Not my idea." She scoffed "I do not do karaoke."

"No but you're going to today aren't you?" Jefferson asked

"No."

"Awe, but we all want you and Robin to do a duet."

"What makes you think Robin wants to do this anymore than I do?"

"I'm game if you are." He stated.

"That means I have to sing in front of people."

"You have a lovely voice, I've heard it."

"She sang for you?" Jefferson asked completely shocked

"Not exactly. I overheard her singing by accident."

"Is that so, so won't sing for any of us." Jefferson protested.

"I don't find the need to sing for any of you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but we are your friends, why can't you sing to us?"

"I sing to Rocinante, that's it."

"Hang on you can sing?" Kia asked "Well that's bloody brilliant, is there anything that you're not good at?"

"I can't sing."

"What are you talking about, from what I heard you can sing and you're good." Robin stated stroking her arm.

"Again though, what aren't you good at?" Kia scoffed.

"Cooking isn't a strong point." She admitted.

"Cooking?"

"Yes cooking."

Robin chuckled "Now that is true, we are organising lessons with my mother."

"It's not funny." She stated trying not to giggle herself "That pancake was well and truly stuck."

"I warned you not to flip it that high."

She shook her head as they filled the other two in on the story.

* * *

 _"You hungry?" he asked as she took off her riding jacket and sat down on her stairs to take off her boots._

 _"Yes, very." She laughed hanging her hat on the banister, repositioning her small French plat._

 _"Want me to teach you to cook something?" he questioned, removing his own boots and hoody._

 _"Ooh, yes, that sounds like fun, what did you have in mind?"_

 _"Well, what do you fancy?"_

 _"Hum, I was thinking pancakes, do you know how to make them?" she asked smiling at him._

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Well then, the kitchen is all yours." She stood and took his hand directing him to the kitchen. "What do you need?"_

 _"Eggs." He stated._

 _"Right, eggs." She placed them on the counter "Next?"_

 _"Flour."_

 _She nodded, doing the same with the flour._

 _"Milk, maybe a little sugar, a sprinkling."_

 _"That's it?" she asked looking at the ingredient on the table, that she thought were rather lacking in number._

 _"That's it."_

 _"Well, this looks as though it's going to be interesting."_

 _"Yes, you'll need a bowl and a whisk."_

 _"Okay, now what?"_

 _"Put everything in the bowl."_

 _She rose her eyebrows at him "you're not going to measure it?"_

 _"Don't need to, estimation is a powerful tool." He smirked pouring the milk into the bowl, followed by the eggs and the flour. "would you care to do the honours?" He asked handing her the whisk._

 _"Yes, alright." She nodded taking it from him and beginning to mix the contents of the bowl. Then she heard him laughing from behind her. "What's so funny?" She asked stopping her actions._

 _"You've got a little flour, just here." He stated as he placed flour on her nose._

 _She rose her eyebrows a went cross eyed in attempt to see what he had done. "Did you just put flour on my nose?" She asked, with a less than impressed look on her face._

 _Immediately he began to think that maybe that wasn't a good idea. "Sorry." He tried, not noticing that her hands had gone behind her to the counter._

 _"You will be." She stated her frown turning into a mischievous grin as she showed him her hands which were now covered in flour._

 _"Oh no you don't." He argued holding his hands out towards her._

 _"You have to pay for your crimes thief." She announced, taking a step towards him._

 _"Regina."_

 _"You asked for it." She shook her head before lunging towards him with the flour._

 _"Regina." He chuckled looking at his clothes. "I'm pretty sure I didn't get this much on you." He whined. Moving around her to the counter and taking a handful of flour._

 _"Robin, what are you doing?" She asked looking at him "Robin." She warned "no, no." She pointed at him with one finger "Robin."_

 _He simply shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards her, but she made a break for it around the kitchen island. He went the opposite way and caught her, catapulting the handfuls of flour at her. She giggled as she shook of the flour onto him._

 _Then an idea came to her wriggling free from his grasp she leant over the counter and grabbed the whole bag of flour. "Oh my god." Robin stated as she looked at him purposely. "No way, you wouldn't."_

 _"Try me."_

 _"Regina." He protested._

 _"You asked for this Mr Locksley."_

 _"I don't think so." He shook his head._

 _Slowly she began to rip the bag down to the point where the flour was. She was paying attention to the bag, so hadn't noticed when Robin made to grab her. He pulled at the bag and its contents flew into the air and covered them both._

 _She could barely see him through the cloud of flour that had formed in her kitchen, she coughed slightly and when the flour had settled burst into fits of laughter. "Oh wow." She pointed at Robin who was covered from head to toe in the white powder._

 _He too was laughing, her Raven hair was now white and every time she moved puffs of flour would come from her. "Oh my god." He reached out for her and pulled her still laughing into his arms._

 _"We are going to be in so much trouble." She stated through bouts of giggles. "You have no idea."_

 _"Well this was your fault." He shrugged as he traced his thumb over her flour covered cheek._

 _"I seem to believe it was you who started this, I just carried it on a little." She stated shaking her hair at him ridding some of the white._

 _"How are we going to clear all this up?" He asked as he reached for her hair tie and pulled it out, slowly undoing the plat._

 _"I glad that you established that it is to be a team effort."_

 _"Well yes, of course." He nodded moving her hair to the front, it had been curled slightly by the pressure of the plat. "You're stunning." He stated, running his fingers through the tresses._

 _"What covered in flour?" She asked, grinning at him._

 _"Always." He announced._

 _She tilted her head to look at him, before moving her hands to his shirt and pressing her lips against his. She was enjoying the sensation, until they were disturbed by her stomach letting out a low rumble._

 _He laughed and shook his head "were we doing something before we decided to have a flour fight?" He asked._

 _"Yes, I think we were." She smirked as they made their way back around the counter to the bowl._

 _"Do you want to finish whisking?" He questioned._

 _"No, you whisk and I'll attempt to sweep up all this." She opened the adjoining door to the garage and removed the brush, before coming back to the kitchen and beginning to sweep up._

 _After five minutes he looked over to her "Come here." He stated wiggling his finger at her._

 _"What?" She smiled setting the brush against the counter, and making her way towards him._

 _"Come here, do you want to learn how to flip a pancake?" He asked, smirking at her._

 _"Seriously, you can do that?" She asked casting him an impressed glance._

 _"Yeah." He picked up the pan and began to effortlessly flip the pancake._

 _"That's cool." She nodded. "Show me how."_

 _He placed the pan down on the counter and beckoned her over to the hob. She stood in front of the stove, he stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked smiling._

 _"Teaching you how to flip a pancake." He stated, kissing her under her ear "pick up the pan." He whispered._

 _This was turning her on way too much, the added heat from the stove made it worse. His breath was warm on her neck and it gave her goose bumps. Slowly he moved his hands down her arms, causing her to close her eyes and lean back into his embrace. She was brought out of her trance when he spoke again "Regina the pan." He chuckled._

 _She opened her eyes and took hold of the handle, his hands came to hold hers. "Right, now we literally just toss it up." He stated as he began to move her hands and flip the pancake._

 _"Well that's easy." She laughed, then he stopped and pulled back._

 _"Come on then, try on your own." He slipped the pancake onto a plate before pouring another, turning it once before he handed it over to her._

 _She grinned at him before mimicking the movement that they had performed, the pancake flipping. "Look." She stated proudly as she increased the height._

 _"Don't flip it too high._

 _"I'm good." She smiled, turning to look at him._

 _"You're great, a real prof..." He stopped as the pancake came into contact with the ceiling. He burst out laughing "oops."_

 _"Oh no." She shook her head putting the pan down on the stove to look up at the pancake that was now stuck on the ceiling. "Is that going to come back down?" She asked._

 _"Probably not."_

 _She burst into fits of giggles and walked over to him, before hugging him "this is going so well._

 _"I'm enjoying it." He smirked kissing her._

 _"And I'm enjoying this." She chuckled, deepening the kiss as her arms went around him and his hands fell in her hair._

 _Neither heard the bang of the front door, and continued simply kissing, that was until they heard her mother's voice "What on earth has happened in here?"_

 _Regina quickly pulled away from him "we had a little accident." Regina stated screwing up her eyes._

 _"A little accident, did someone decide to blow up a bag of flour?"_

 _"Um, we're gonna clean it up right now."_

 _"Look at the two of you." Cora stated staring at them wide eyed._

 _Alex walked into the kitchen, having been out for the day with Cora and Zelena "Ha. Regina white hair does not suit you. How the hell did that happen?" She laughed._

 _"The flour bag broke." Robin nodded, "Regina kinda got in the crossfire."_

 _She shook her head "yeah, faulty seal."_

 _"I see." Cora nodded "I trust you will clean it up sufficiently."_

 _"Of course we are on it." Robin laughed. "Do you want some pancakes?"_

 _"Mother doesn't do pancakes." Regina shook her head._

 _"Did you make them?" She asked looking at her daughter._

 _"No Robin did."_

 _"Well then, I suppose one couldn't hurt."_

 _Regina looked at her mother wide eyed she never in a million years expected her to want to try one, especially considering the mess the kitchen was presently in._

 _"Your mother is a baker is she not?"_

 _"Yes, she is."_

 _"Well then I trust that she will have taught her son how to cook."_

 _"Yeah." He nodded._

 _Mrs Mills left the room and Robin and Regina stared at each other "what just happened?" She asked._

 _"I think your mother just agreed to sampling one of our pancakes."_

 _"I'm in shock." She chuckled "do you want to continue with them and I'll start on clean up?"_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _They went back to their jobs, before eating pancakes with her mother. Regina had to stand upon the counter to get the pancake off the ceiling, once she had pried it off, she threw it at him. "Hey." He chuckled making his way over to her and lifting her off the worktop, spinning her around as she giggled._

 _"What? Didn't you want that pancake?" She asked "I made it special."_

 _"I think I'll give it a miss thanks." He laughed kissing the side of her cheek._

 _"Are you sure?" She laughed as he placed her on the ground and she knelt down to pick it up. "This looks like it would have been a great pancake."_

 _"Yeah if clumsy here hadn't got it stuck."_

 _"It was quite funny." She laughed pressing the peddle to the bin before dropping the pancake in._

 _"Hilarious."_

* * *

They pulled up at the bowling alley, where Lacy, Tink and Graham were already waiting. Tink rushed towards them and virtually threw herself at Kia. "Hey."

"Hi Tinkerbelle."

"Tink." She laughed.

"Oh yes, sorry." Kia chuckled, she always called Tink Tinkerbelle, purposefully of course. Kia loved that through Regina she also found four other friends, that were just as supportive. "It's good to see you."

"It's better to see you." She squeezed her tighter "Why do you have to live so far away?"

"Sorry."

"Tink she can live where she wants." Lacy interfered.

"Hey." Kia grinned as she finally escaped Tink and was met by a hug from Lacy also.

"Hi. So I hear someone's a badass cancer killing ninja."

"Well, I suppose so."

"Thank god, does that mean that you can drink now?"

"Lacy." Regina scolded as she approached them with Robin, whose arm was securely around her waist. "Don't encourage her."

"Trust me, I need no encouragement." Kia laughed.

"I think it's a filthy habit."

"What drinking?" her friend asked.

"God you sound like you mother." Jefferson complained.

"Oi, I sound nothing like my mother."

"Yeah, you do." Graham agreed.

"Oh no, do I?" she asked frowning and looking up at Robin "Do I sound like my mother?"

"Maybe just a little."

"What? This is my worst nightmare."

"What turning into a demon principle?" J asked.

"My mothers' not a demon." She stated defensively. "However, I still do not want to sound like her."

"Regina, come on, impress Robin with those bowling skills that you don't possess." Kia laughed taking her arm.

"Shut up, I have rubbish hand eye coordination that's all."

"You play the piano." Lacy pointed out.

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is alright; can we please go inside its freezing out here."

"Sure come on." J pushed the door open and they all followed him inside.

"So are you any good at bowling?" Regina asked smiling at Robin as they found their lane and sat down next to each other.

"I dunno really, I suppose I'm alright."

"Oh god, I'm going to fail aren't I." She laughed "you're obviously just being modest and disguising the fact that are a pro at this, as you are with everything."

"Don't tell me you have to use a ramp." He chuckled.

She swatted his arm playfully "excuse me? I'm not that bad."

"Alright then, we'll see."

"Yes we will." She nodded "game on."

"Can I just point out, that loser is buying the drinks." Jefferson stated as he laughed. "So Regina, I hope you have your purse ready."

"Hey!"

"Yes Regina because I am having a large." Tink laughed.

"Be nice." Kia nudged Tink.

"Thank you." Regina smiled.

"She can't buy everyone a large, she's already getting me one, ooh and I want some chips as well."

Regina rolled her eyes, now she was determined not to come last, just to see the looks on their faces when she didn't. "Fine, if I lose, I will buy everyone a large drink and, a bag of chips, only if I lose."

"Game face is one people." Jefferson sniggered.

"I'm not finished." She stated holding up her finger "but if I don't lose, you all have to buy me one drink, a small drink, but all of you."

"Sounds fair."

"And if I win."

"Fat chance." Graham laughed

"If I win, I don't have to do karaoke."

"She's not going to win, there's a chance she might not lose, but she won't win." Lacy chuckled.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, bring it on." Kia chuckled as she picked up the first bowling ball.

"Just so you know." Robin whispered in Regina's ear "I'll buy you a drink anyway and I don't think you'll lose." She smiled as she bit her lip "but I have to say I really don't want you to win."

She turned to look at him "why not?" She questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I really want to hear you sing."

"Urgh, you really don't want to hear me sing."

"No I do, I liked what I heard that day at the stables."

"Nobody was meant to hear that." She blushed placing her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like singing in front of people."

"You act." He countered.

"No, it's not the audience it's me, when I act I become someone else, but when I sing, it's me, nobody else, nobody to hide behind."

"What's to hide?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh Robin, I wish I were as brave as you, you can be yourself no matter what, you don't care what anyone thinks."

"Not as much as you do, I think you're scared of being too open to people, you don't want to put yourself in the firing line, you're afraid that people will judge you."

"No, well maybe, I just feel that to sing on a stage is to be exposed, so yes I think you got it in one." She shook her head "As always."

"To protect yourself you put up those walls and hide behind the mask you created."

"The mask that I can't help but drop when you're around and the walls that crumble?" she smiled.

"Yes, that would be them. I'm glad you let me in."

"Me too, count yourself lucky, I don't let many people in."

"I am lucky." He smiled "will you sing with me?"

"Really? You want to duet?"

"Why not?"

"What would we sing?"

"What every you want to sing."

"I kind of already had something in mind."

"What?"

She tapped the side of her nose "top secret, but if we're going to do it together, we'll have to pick something else."

"I'll think on it."

"Right me too, but I'm going to win, so I won't be singing anyway."

"Regina, you're up." Kia stated pulling them out of their conversation. "Try not to fail too hard."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a horrible person?" Regina joked picking up a ball.

"Once or twice." Kia laughed as she took Regina's seat.

"Hey keep your hands off my man." Regina warned winking at Robin.

"Something tells me Robin's not interested in anyone but you."

"Yes no offence Kia, but I'm rather in love with another woman." Robin laughed.

"Too cute." Kia chuckled, linking arms with J who was sat on her other side.

"You know I'm in love with another woman too right?" He laughed, causing Regina to shake her head.

"Who would that be then?" Kia asked playing along.

"Why Regina of course."

"Shut up J." Regina laughed as she turned to look at the pins leaving them to their discussion.

"Jefferson, Robin looks like he's about to wallop you."

"Nah, he wouldn't, plus I had a claim on Regina first."

Robin shook his head "good luck with that one J."

"What? I do love her."

"We know you do." Kia laughed "I think we all do, but Robin would crush you in a fight and you might break a nail."

Jefferson scoffed "well that's not on, me and Regina went to the salon the other day."

"What you actually have your nails done?" Graham asked.

"Hey, where was our invite?" Tink asks looking at Lacy "nice of them to ask us along wasn't it."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a high pitched yelp and they all turned to look at Regina who was jumping up and down. "Strike!" She yelled "strike!" She pointed at the pins and it was indeed a strike.

"No way." Jefferson's mouth literally dropped open "how the?"

"Ha, take that." She laughed, running back over and sitting on Robin's knee, kissing him soundly on the lips. "I'm not going to lose." She smiled.

"If you carry on like that you won't." He chuckled as his arms surrounded her, ensuring that she didn't fall off. "Well done. But you are going to have to let me get up now, because it's my turn."

"Oh." She grinned as she stood up "Sorry, good luck."

"You are my luck." He quipped kissing her on the cheek before picking up the ball.

"Oh my god, my heart just melted." Kia sighed as she cast Regina a look.

Regina smiled at her. "That's what he's like every day." Jefferson stated "I am so jealous."

"Me too." Tink agreed.

"Hey." Graham protested.

"You don't say stuff like that to me."

"That's because I'm not a soppy git like Robin." He stated loud enough for Robin hear.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Girls like sop." Tink stated nudging her boyfriend.

"Really?" Graham asked turning his nose up.

Regina nodded "Yes, it's true."

"Totally true." Kia grinned "I'm afraid Tink, that although your man fills the hot box, Regina's fills all the boxes."

"Kia, what have I said about going after my man?"

"I'm not." She held her hands up "I am simply saying that you've got it good."

"Yes, I have haven't I." She turned to look at Robin who had his back to them concentrating on his aim.

Everyone watched as he released the ball and it went straight down the middle, crashing into the pins and taking out every single one. Regina jumped up.

"Darn." Jefferson shook his head, clearly it was the day for power couples in the bowling alley.

Regina excitedly hugged him "strike for the outlaw and the queen." She laughed, as Robin placed a strand of her hand behind her ear.

"Wow competitive much?" J huffed "you are too hyper today." He shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry for being happy." She scoffed.

"Tone it down, just a little."

She frowned at him, before a smile crept up on her face "oh, oh I get it now." She nodded.

"Get what?" He asked.

"You, my poor baby." She mocked letting go of Robin "Are you jealous?"

"Me jealous? Don't make me laugh."

"Awe." She made her way over to him and squished in between him and Kia. "He feels neglected; have I been neglecting you?" She asked linking his arm.

"Yes." He sulked.

"Sorry." She kissed him in the cheek. "Forgive me?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Please." She pestered before kissing him again, when he didn't respond she covered his face in kisses. "J."

"Gina, quit it." He chuckled "Regina, ewe stop." She pulled back and grinned at him.

Robin laughed as he found a spare spot next to Graham. "I hope you know you're in love with that crazy girl."

"Yes I do. She's nuts and I love it."

"Do you forgive me?" She asked casting him an irresistible smile.

"Yes. Of course I do you dope." Jefferson hugged her.

"Jefferson it's your turn." Tink stated.

"Fine, bring it."

* * *

There was one go left and seemingly Robin and Regina had been doing equally as well. Regina had just had her turn and now it was Robin, there were a mere ten points in it, he smirked at her before picking up the ball and rolling it down backwards.

"Cheat!" Kia yelled "you're cheating."

"How do you get that?" He asked as the ball spun down off the edge into the trams.

"You're letting her win!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked "I want to hear her sing." He admitted truthful, before rolling another ball down and hitting two pins.

The final ball rolled down the same path and managed to knock down another two. This meant that she had won, something she hadn't realised until they all began yelling. "How the hell?"

"Locksley let her win."

"Let who win?" She asked

"Regina you won."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"I won? I won!"

"You won!" Robin grinned at the smile that had formed on her face.

"I won!"

"Okay chill your beans." Lacy laughed.

"Robin I won." She smiled as he hugged her.

"Well done, I knew you could."

"Ha, and we all know what this means, I can sit back and watch all of you make idiots of yourselves and I will have six drinks to keep me going."

"Darn." Tink rolled her eyes "I was looking forward to the chips you were going to get me."

"Tough look, you should all have more faith in me next time."

"I knew you could win." Robin smiled kissing her cheek.

"See at least Robin believes in me."

"I just don't get how you managed that, you're always rubbish." J shook his head.

"I've been practicing." She admitted.

"What, with who?"

"My dad." She laughed.

"What daddy daughter bonding?" Lacy sniggered.

"Something like that, it kinda became our thing." She nodded.

"Awe cute."

"Shut up J." She pushed. "My dad was slightly worried about me."

"Ah, I see." He stated, deciding not to push it any further knowing what a state his best friend had been in. "I take it he has no reason for concern anymore."

"Nope." She shook her head as Robin slipped an arm around her. "None whatsoever." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Robin chuckled kissing the side of her head.

She picked up her coat and pulled it on. "Lunch?" She smiled.

"Let's go."

"Yes I'm starved." Kia announced as she led the way out of the room.

"Me too." Lacy stated linking arms with Kia.

Robin reached for Regina's hand, she cast him a smile as they followed everyone out, he stopped her in the entrance, letting the rest of them leave. "Well done, I'm proud of you."

"Did you let me win?" she asked smirking.

"No." he shook his head smiling "You did that on your own."

"Ah, I see." She nodded winking at him. "You messed up on purpose."

"Nah, I just didn't want to win and I knew it would mean more to you."

"Thank you, I love you." She smiled at him placing her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So what did you think? I value each and every one of your opinions, thanks for reading. x**

 **Also, I was wondering if anyone had worked out who Alex is based on? She's not a character from OUAT, but she is inspired by a character from another series.**


	13. Dream

**Okay, so I decided to go for it and change the rating of this story to an M! This is my first attempt at writing smut, so I have no idea whether it's any good or not. I will mark it with xxxxxx when it begins if you don't want to read that part. Anyway, I hope you like it. x**

* * *

The weekend had gone by way too quickly, it was late Sunday night and Kia had returned home earlier after spending the day just her and Regina riding, obviously in and amongst many different skype calls to Robin, even at one point including his friends within the conversation. They had shared a tearful goodbye and bid to see each other again soon, now Regina was laid in bed, floating in and out of the world of consciousness, once she closed her eyes that was it, she was out like a light.

* * *

 _Here she was again, at one of her mother's stupid fancy balls, she was forcing a smile as she stood in the corner of the room, chatting to other royalists. She hated it, the whole thing was fake, insincere even, she never felt lonelier than when she attended these dumb functions. She smoothed down her light blue ball gown, as she saw yet another young nobleman looking at her, attempting to catch her eye, she shook her head and took a glass off a tray that one of the butlers were carrying and downed the alcoholic beverage._

 _"Regina." Her mother spat coming up behind her "That was not very lady like."_

 _"I was thirsty." She argued rolling her eyes as she noticed that her mother wasn't alone, stood beside her was a boy with dark hair, who looked barely a day over fourteen. Regina looked at him, not smiling, she simply sighed and shook her head._

 _"Regina, this is Lord Cassidy."_

 _"Lady Regina, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He stated taking her hand and placing a kiss on it._

 _"Likewise." She curtsied, in her usual way, on her way to stand upright, her breath caught as she spotted someone walking through the door, immediately everything vanished and she was concentrating solely on him. His dark blonde hair, perfectly styled and his stubble a refreshing change, from either the clean shaven baby faced boys and the long bearded old men. The boy her mother was introducing her to at that precise moment was most certainly one from the first category, totally dull and from the look on her mother's face, she was to be lumbered with him for the rest of the night, feeling more like a babysitter than someone who was supposed to be meeting a suitor._

 _"I trust you will make Lord Cassidy feel welcome." Cora stated, addressing her daughter who was all of a sudden brought out of her trance, forcing herself to look away from the handsome stranger._

 _"Sorry?" she asked._

 _"Lord Cassidy." Cora shook her head; her daughter was so easily distracted._

 _"Oh yes, nice to meet you." She nodded, looking round him and noticing that the stranger had disappeared. "Would you excuse me for a brief moment?" she asked, before he could answer she made a beeline for the door. On her way she bumped into her father._

 _"Sweetheart, where are you rushing off to?"_

 _"That man." She shook her head "Do you know who he is?"_

 _"What, Lord Cassidy?"_

 _"No, not him, the man who just came in."_

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have no idea who you're talking about."_

 _"Never mind." She rushed over to the doorman "Bertie!"_

 _"Miss." He greeted._

 _"Bertie, who was he?" she asked._

 _"Who?"_

 _"The man, he had dark blonde hair, stubble, white shirt, brown leather?"_

 _"Oh, do you mean Robin of Locksley?"_

 _"He's a lord?" she asked, as that registered in her mind._

 _"Yes mam, he is a prince to be precise, prince of Sherwood."_

 _"Really, how interesting." She moved her long hair behind her ear. "Thank you Bertie."_

 _"Your welcome miss." He nodded knowingly as she hurried off. Coming back over to Lord Cassidy she quickly apologised, before he began to bore her with conversation, all she was doing was looking for the mysterious man. When she heard the lord laugh about something he had just said, she instinctively forced laughter along with him._

 _Then she spotted the man again, this Robin of Locksley, this time seemingly he had noticed her also and was staring directly at her, he furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed 'have we met?'._

 _She shook her head 'no' she mouthed back._

 _He ran his hand through his hair before starting to make his way towards her. "Excuse me." She widened her eyes, up closer he was even better looking, and his voice was like music to her ears. "Would you care to dance?" He asked._

 _"Dance?"_

 _"Yes, you know moving to music, together." He smirked at her._

 _Her mouth morphed into a smile as she lowered her hand and nodded "I would love to dance." With that she took his hand and left Lord Cassidy standing alone, rather flabbergasted._

 _"I thought you looked as though you needed saving milady." he stated as they began to dance._

 _"Oh no, well, I suppose I did, Thank you. But I don't even know your name."_

 _"Exciting isn't it." He laughed._

 _"Really?"_

 _"It's Robin."_

 _"Bit informal don't you think?"_

 _"Why not live while we're young? Do you have a name?"_

 _"Regina." She smiled "But please whatever you do, don't call me lady Regina, I despise it so."_

 _"Lady Regina? Of?"_

 _She rolled her eyes "Here." She nodded "Right here."_

 _"Oh so this is your party."_

 _"My party?" she laughed. "I suppose so, if that's what you call something where my mother forces all eligible, rich, bachelors here in attempt to marry me off to them, no matter how old, or young in his case." She gestured back towards the boy she had been stood with earlier._

 _"Ah I see you're a daughter whose mother wants to marry rich."_

 _"Yes, that's exactly right." then it came to part of the dance where they swapped partners. Robin quickly swapped places with the guy next to him, so she was still dancing with him. "That is not how this dance goes." She shook her head._

 _"Well, I asked you to dance, I don't want to dance with Lady Pricilla of Pomperdon."_

 _"Really?" she laughed "Is that her name?"_

 _"No, I have no idea what her name is, but look at the dress."_

 _"Tell me about it." Regina looked at the puffy, ruffle dress the girl next to her was wearing, it was truly terrible. "It's bad isn't it."_

 _"Just a little." He smiled as her hand touched his and she circled him, keeping eye contact. "Your dress on the other hand milady, is exceptional."_

 _She looked to the ground nervously before looking back at him and shaking her head. "So you know where I am from, what about you?"_

 _"My father wanted me to marry an eligible young lady."_

 _"Is that so."_

 _"Yes, well, he gave me two days, to find the perfect one, otherwise, its arranged marriage time."_

 _"Sounds familiar, however my mother, probably wouldn't let me have much say in the matter."_

 _"So you're in need of a husband then?"_

 _"Yes, not out of choice."_

 _"And I'm in need of a wife, not out of choice, fancy getting married?" he joked._

 _"Why not." She laughed shaking her head "Seriously though, how are you going to find the one in two days?"_

 _He smiled "Shouldn't be too difficult."_

 _"So sure?" she asked raising her eyebrows at his smugness._

 _"Well, there's this beautiful girl you see and she just offered so, I may just have to go for it." He laughed, moving on the next guy, so that he was still dancing with her._

 _"You must be serious about this girl, considering you've just deprived her of two chances to meet the one."_

 _"Well, she caught my eye, I fell instantly."_

 _"Fell? Ooh you should be careful; we wouldn't want you getting hurt." She flung back._

 _"Oh don't worry, it didn't hurt, I was quite happy for the sensation."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yes it is." He nodded "I just rejected Lady Pricilla's sister Lady Ruff Ella for this girl."_

 _"Ruff Ella?" She laughed "Wow, that's great."_

 _"Plenty more where that came from milady."_

 _"Me then, what would I be?"_

 _"Stunning?" he asked "Beautiful? The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen?"_

 _"Oh, I was expecting something more creative than that." She huffed, before grinning at him._

 _When they came to move on the next time Robin took her head and stated to the elderly man "We are rather tired of dancing sir, please excuse us."_

 _"What are you doing?" she asked as he pushed open the doors onto the large balcony of her castle._

 _"Nice view." He stated looking at the lights that spanned for miles in the distance._

 _"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live down there, in the village? Escape these dumb balls?"_

 _He smiled at her "Every day, shall we run for it?"_

 _"Let me just change out of this dress." She laughed as they made their way down the left side of concrete steps, into the rose garden._

 _"I'm serious." He quipped his hand finding hers._

 _"So am I." she nodded._

 _"You really want to give up this life?"_

 _"I would do anything to give up this life and find love in my own right."_

 _"I'm glad I didn't give up on balls just yet, but after tonight, maybe I won't have to attend another. I was serious when I said that I had two days, that was two days ago." Robin huffed. "I've travelled through the lands, but haven't been able to find anyone as truly fascinating as you are. I really do not want an arranged marriage." He sighed. "I know this is probably a lot to ask of you, but would you…"_

 _"Yes." She answered not even waiting for him to finish._

 _"Regina you didn't even hear me out."_

 _"I don't need to, you can't marry someone your parents choose for you and I can't either, I want to decide and I think I have."_

 _"You've known me less than fifteen minutes."_

 _"And I already like you more than anyone I have ever met."_

 _"Truly?"_

 _"Yes truly."_

 _"Are you sure? I mean it's not simply courting; my father expects me to get married immediately."_

 _She nodded "When you walked through that door, my heart stopped for a brief moment."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Mine too."_

 _She smiled at him "Are we doing this?"_

 _"It's mad."_

 _"It sure is and I love it."_

 _He stopped and moved some of her hair behind her ear before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips, a spark immediately hit the both of them causing a tingling sensation on their lips and a sudden tightening of their hearts as though they had found their other half. "Robin, did you?"_

 _"Yep." He kissed her again his arms wrapping around her as hers went around his neck, luxuriating in the feeling of his hands in her hair, and their lips brushing against each other's. Slowly the kiss heated and she found herself allowing him entrance to her mouth, never had she been kissed in such a way, it was extremely sensual and awakened feelings within her, feeling she had never before experienced. Breaking apart breathless she gasped._

 _"That was…" he ran his own hand through his hair "The best kiss I have ever had." He admitted._

 _"Me too."_

 _"Come on." He released her from his arms and pulled her hand._

 _"Where are we going?" she asked._

 _"I need to ask your father permission."_

 _"Right, daddy." She smiled "That shouldn't be a problem, trust me, it's my mother you have to worry about."_

 _"Nah, as long as I have permission from your father, it doesn't matter what your mother says."_

 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that; my mother is a force to be reckoned with."_

 _'I'll happily take her on, if it means I will be able to win your hand." He nodded as they walked back into the great hall, holding hands._

 _"Daddy." Regina called as they came up behind the older man. "this is…"_

 _"Robin of Locksley, James' son." Henry laughed shaking Robin's hand._

 _"Yes sir, in fact I have something to ask of you."_

 _"You want my daughter's hand?"_

 _"Well yes." Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he shared a confused look with her._

 _"Of course my boy."_

 _"Really? Just like that?" Regina asked._

 _"You passed the test."_

 _"What test?" She continued._

 _Another man came out from behind the curtain "The two of you have been betrothed since birth."_

 _"Wait what? Father?"_

 _"Father?" Regina asked looking at Robin._

 _"Regina, I promised you to James's son on the condition that you both chose each other."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It was destined that our two houses would be joined, through you."_

 _"Us?" Robin asked._

 _"Yes, the prophet told us that our children would share the truest love this world had ever seen." Henry informed them. "That they would rule fairly and just, removing the tyrant king and controlling the whole of the kingdom."_

 _Regina shook her head "So Robin and I were predestined to fall in love, is that what you are telling me?"_

 _"Yes, exactly, this is why I sent Robin off for those two days, I knew that his heart would somehow lead him here, to you."_

 _"And it did." Robin nodded._

 _"Indeed." She smiled at him._

* * *

 ** _xxxxxx_**

 _He trailed hot kisses down her neck, his arms were around her waist pulling her towards him, she leaned her head back to allow him better access, sighing in pleasure as he made his way back up to capture her lips once again, kissing her like he had never dared to before. Slowly he began to move them towards the bed, lowering her down gently not breaking the kiss. His hands still around her, he started to unlace her dress, pulling his lips from hers in order to concentrate on what he was doing._

 _She moved her lips to his neck as he had done to her earlier, oh how she had waited for this moment, to finally become his, not just in soul but in body. She felt him begin to pull her dress down, she assisted him by shimmying her arms out of the sleeves and biting her bottom lip she looked up at him, she felt a pang of nervousness start to bubble up inside her, as he slowly removed pieces of her clothing, he noticed her look and smiled down at her reassuringly. "You're so beautiful" he stated placing some of her hair behind her ear, causing her to chuckle and working to give her courage._

 _She found his lips once again, slowly caressing his tongue with hers, as he carried on pulling her dress down, till it reached her waist, revealing her laced corset, drawing attention to her heaving chest, which worked to heighten his arousal. He fumbled to undo the laces, which she knew Marjorie, her maid, had pulled far too tight. She began to find humour in the situation and started to chuckle shaking her head, then she looked down and sighed, sliding out from under him she made her way towards her dresser and removed a pair of scissors, casting him a sassy look she handed them to him._

 _He looked at her inquisitively and took them from her, she turned her back to him and he moved her hair over her shoulder, allowing himself access to the laces of her tightly tied corset. First placing a gentle kiss on her neck, he began to cut through the ties that were holding her garment in place. She had her hands placed on her hips and sighed anxiously, every time she felt him touch her skin she shuddered with pent up desire. Then he began to loosen them allowing the corset to fall to the ground, she gasped as the cold air hit her bare skin, his eyes ran over her toned back and her slender waist, wow she was perfect, she already had been, but everything about this woman, was special._

 _Shyly she allowed him to turn her to face him, reluctantly meeting his eyes, he ran his hands over her shoulders, smiling at her, helping to melt away the shyness, his hands then caressed the side of her breast. Something about them being able to touch one another freely, excited her. She moved her hands to his shirt buttons and began to undo them slowly, her eyes remaining fixed on his as he tried not to stare at her bare, rather prominent, perfectly shaped features. After she had undone the buttons far enough for him to fit his head through, he grabbed hold of the bottom of the shirt and assisted her by pulled it over his head flinging it on a nearby chair. She bit her lip as her eyes roamed across his body, she could now do that without feeling ashamed or guilty of anything, he was hers and she was his._

 _He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest "my heart is yours, I love you"_

 _She felt the tears threatening "I love you too, more than anything" copying him she placed his hand over her heart "and my heart is yours" the softness of her skin was his undoing, he pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips with his once again. Her breasts were pressed flat against his chest, her arms around his next as his were around her waist, working to pull them even closer together, evidence of his arousal pressed into her. He pulled on the ties of her underskirt that hung on the small of her back, lightly caressing her there as he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck, just below her ear, she took a shuddery breath, that always had the same effect on her, it had the capability to render her helpless. She ran her hands up and down his back, then felt the rest of the clothing she had left drop to the floor, leaving her completely vulnerable and for the first time he saw the whole of her, completely uncovered._

 _She saw the look of complete love shining from his eyes, a look that melted her heart. Catching her off guard he scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal slightly, then giggle as he placed her naked form down on the bed._

 _"Robin."_

 _"Don't worry, we'll take it slow." He reassured, removing his own restraints._ _Carefully he lay down facing her, simply staring at her. "You're so beautiful." His hand moved to touch her as he slowly caressed her breast, running his thumb over the soft skin there, circling her nipple, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Then he copied his actions on the other before capturing her lips in a passionate and never ending kiss._

 _Slowly he moved to hover above her as her hands danced along his back, tracing patterns there. His mouth slowly made its way down her neck as he left deep purple marks, where his lips had been, upon reaching her chest he confidently surrounded her nipple with his mouth flicking it briefly with his tongue earning a low moan from her before moving to the next one, replacing his mouth on the prior with his hand, which slowly slid down her body, finding her core. He moved his mouth back to hers in attempt to make her concentrate on his lips and not his hands, letting her just relax under his touch. Suddenly he pushed one finger inside her, this received a slight break in the kiss as she tried to stabilise her breathing. "Are you okay?" he asked._

 _"Yes don't stop." She stated, reclaiming his lips, working to edge him on as he began to circle the most sensitive part of her, gaining more moans on her part, then he added another finger and started to move them in and out, mimicking the movement of his tongue in her mouth._

 _"Robin." She gasped. After working her up, he withdrew his fingers and began to kiss her as he carefully positioned himself at her entrance "What are you doing?" she asked at the absence of the sensation._

 _"Are you ready?" he asked, moving some of her hair behind her ear._

 _"I've never been more ready." She smiled at him as he found her lips again, at the same time slowly entering her._

 _She let out a little yelp "Regina, are you alright?" he questioned, looking at her in alarm, concerned that she was hurt._

 _Initially there was a brief moment of pain, which she knew was to be expected, however, having him inside her made her feel complete, as though she had united with the other half of her soul "I'm perfect."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive, make love to me Robin."_

 _"As you request milady." He laughed, kissing her soundly as he began to establish a steady rhythm. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Robin, shut up and carry on…" she stopped talking as he hit just the right spot, closing her eyes, her head fell back against the pillow as she arched her back to meet his thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around him and she found her nails digging into his skin. "Yes." She nodded "Just there, Robin."_

 _His mouth moved back to her neck, his stubble tickling as sparks ran through her whole body, she felt as though she were in heaven, never guessing that pleasure such as this would be possible. Suddenly the pleasure intensified as his hand found a certain area of her anatomy. "Oh god, Robin, yes, yes Robin, don't stop."_

 _She felt him smile against her neck, imagining the smug look on his beautiful face, she too smiled, gasping again as he continually hit the spot over and over. She soon found that she was a very vocal lover as she continually called his name, at one point she had to silence herself by attaching her lips to his neck, but this didn't last long as she also found that it was rather difficult to control her breathing whilst kissing his neck._

 _Regina mused that she had never felt more alive than she did at that moment, as if Robin awakened all her senses at once, lit her up, turned her into a roaring fire, that's what they were when they were together; she mused that this must be what it felt like to be completely blissful, at that moment she didn't have a care in the world, except from for Robin and how he was making her feel._

 _He began to pick up the pace and she could feel herself virtually quivering in his embrace, she lifted her leg, allowing him more access to her, she immediately let out a high pitched scream, one which he managed to stop with his mouth. She felt close, she didn't know what to, but she didn't think it could get any better than it already was. One more thrust was all it took to push her over the edge._

 ** _xxxxxx_**

* * *

"Robin." She gasped louder than she had realised, sitting up straight in her bed, breathless, letting out a shuddery breath she ran her hand through her hair. Yes, she'd had dreams before but never had they gone that far, this had almost felt real, every touch, every stroke. She continued to try and regulate her breathing, closing her eyes, she shook her head. She had to admit that what she had felt, or thought she had felt was nothing short of amazing, mind-blowingly so.

"Regina." A voice came from the landing.

Regaining her composure, she replied "yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

The door opened and her sister's girlfriend walked into the room. "It's just you were yelling a little."

Regina felt her whole body tense as her cheeks flushed. "Yelling?" She asked swallowing.

"Yeah, you know like, Robin, yes, yes Robin, don't stop, yes Robin." She impersonated.

She stared at her wide eyed "Oh god." She buried her head in her hands "Oh god!"

"Yeah, you said that a few times too."

"Alex!" She buried under her quilt "Shit." She couldn't help what she did when she was asleep, however she didn't want her whole family to know, hear even, that she was having sex dreams about her and Robin together.

"Nice dream?" Alex asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, smirking at her hopefully soon to be sister in law.

"Don't, I am so embarrassed, I swear I'll never live this down." She shook her head, the blanket moving along with her.

Alex chuckled "that's your brain telling you what you want to do."

"Alex." She mumbled still hiding under the covers.

"Was it good?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that. How loud was I?" She asked peaking at her sister's girlfriend, only revealing her eyes.

"Don't worry, no one else heard, I was getting a drink." She held up her glass of water.

"I couldn't bare it if my mother or, god forbid my father had heard that."

"No, well what I say is you want Robin."

"I do, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Of course you can, it's easy."

"No, that's not what I mean. You know what, never mind."

"Regina, listen to me, if you don't these dreams are just going to happen more often, I can't tell you how many I had over Zelena."

"Ewe, she's my sister." Regina protested sticking her nose up. "I don't want to know about what you and her get up to, ewe."

"Regina, seriously, like I said, I think your dreams are telling you what you want. But, don't rush into something just because he gave you a mind-blowing orgasm in your dream."

Regina looked at her wide eyes "Nothing phases you does it?"

"Not really no." Alex laughed "Although you shouldn't rush into it, Robin is totally in love with you, so there's nothing wrong about being with the person you love, no one can make you feel ashamed for that, whether the person you love is a guy or a girl, you can love who you want, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I think I do, but did that whole speech just turn into a lecture about LGBT?"

"Kinda." Alex laughed "Well it happens to be something I feel strongly about."

"Me too." Regina nodded, thinking about her best friend and now her sister. "I'm glad you make my sister so happy."

"Well, she makes me happy too. Robin clearly makes you happy, well in your dreams at least."

"Can we just forget this ever happened please?" Regina moaned.

"Sure thing. See you later sis." She placed a light kiss on her head "Sweet dreams." She chuckled before leaving her room.

Regina shook her head and flopped back down onto the bed, that was so embarrassing, however she was rather glad that it was Alex that had overheard and not anyone else; Alex was completely free about everything, she couldn't care less, evidently Regina's embarrassment highly amused her. Thinking back to her dream she closed her eyes and smiled, god, it had made her feel as though she were floating on air, she also felt more confident about taking her relationship with Robin to the next step, maybe not all the way just yet, but further than they had been previously.

She found herself giggling as she moved further under her quilt, once she had calmed a little, she drifted off again, to dreams full of bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

* * *

 **So how was it? x**


	14. Argument

**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites.**

* * *

Now it was Tuesday and Robin had rehearsals at lunch time, Regina told him he had to learn to act on his own. "Nooo." He moaned wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled "You have to go Robin."

"Whyyyy?"

"Robin." She chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "You have to practice."

"I don't want to." He huffed, placing her hair behind her ear "I want to stay with you."

"You sound like a two-year-old." She laughed "I'll see you when you're done with rehearsals."

He stuck out his bottom lip "I love you."

She kissed him lightly "I love you too, and I have something I want to talk to you about later, but as for now, you have somewhere to be and so do I."

"Where do you have to go?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Library." She stated.

"Why am I not surprised?"

She cast him a wide smile and shook her head "I guess I'm simply predictable."

"You Regina Mills are far from predictable."

"And you know me so well?"

"I think, that I might yes."

"Okay then, I will see you later." She kissed him once again before she wriggled free from his grasp and began to walk down the corridor. Then he came up behind her, hugging her once more. "Robin!" she laughed, turning her head to look at him "Get going, you're going to be late."

"Yes your majesty." He huffed rolling his eyes, kissing her neck before he grudgingly complied and left to go and rehearse with the devil herself Emma Swan.

"Love you." She called back.

He turned and grinned at her, walking backwards and knocking into Dr Hoper, who dropped his books. She burst out laughing, just about hearing him saying that he was so sorry before he knelt down to help him pick them up.

Regina smiled all the way to the library, she loved the way she felt when she was with him, loved his touch, the feel of his lips on her skin, she loved everything about him, he was perfectly amazing.

* * *

Robin approached the door for rehearsals and heard yelling inside "No, I will not calm down!"

"Emma."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and carefully pushed the door open, seeing them stood on stage he hung in the shadows.

"No, Mary Margaret, it's not fair."

"Why are you so insistent on sabotaging her? You even got your grandfather to give you the role over her" Robin furrowed his eyebrows. Grandfather? Wait a minute, was Emma Swan Mr King's granddaughter! Was she talking about Regina?

"What has she done to you?"

"Nothing and that's precisely my point, she hasn't done anything!"

"I don't follow; why did you do what you did with Daniel?"

Robin's eyes went wide, it was blindly evident that he should not be hearing this conversation, but he couldn't stop, Daniel?

"I wanted to protect her!"

"What so you seduced him? Was that really the best way to protect a girl you said was your friend?"

"Yes! He was trying to push her into something she didn't want!"

"How do you know she didn't want it?"

"Because she's Regina! She hates physical contact; she couldn't deal with it! Every time he touched her, she'd freak out. It scared her so much."

Robin gasped, she didn't seem to hate physical contact with him, yes she didn't want to go all the way, but that hardly meant that she hated him touching her, did it? Had he been making her feel uncomfortable this whole time without even realising it? Surely not, she initiated contact just as much as he did, she had been the one to make the first move. But what if he had been making her feel uncomfortable, he was suddenly feeling very guilty, he hadn't been able to stop himself from reaching out for her. No, it couldn't be true, maybe with Daniel, but not with him, she couldn't feel that way with him. Could she?

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked looking around.

Robin quickly hid behind the seating area and made his way to the back exit, before hurrying out of the door.

* * *

"Regina?"

She turned around and smiled "Hi Neal."

"Hey, so my pa is forcing me into this."

She nodded "yeah, I kinda got that."

"He's such a dick."

"No, I think he just wants you to do well." She stated defending Mr Gold.

"Yes, but I would much rather be out boarding with my friends in my lunch hour."

"Gee thanks." She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that." He gushed sitting in the seat next to her. "Sorry."

"It's fine, there's a load of other stuff I'd rather be doing as well you know." She flipped open her text book "what do you want to look at first?"

"Weimar? I dunno."

"Probably a good place to start." She smiled. She couldn't help but think of the last time she sat in that seat and revised this topic, it had been the first day she met Robin and he had distracted her so.

"Regina." He waved a hand in front of her face waking her from her daydream.

"Sorry, yes Weimar."

"Someone's distracted."

"No, I'm fine." She nodded "I think we need to look at President Ebert first."

"Was he that guy with the moustache?"

"He did have a moustache I believe, but I don't think that's what he was remembered for." She stated furrowing her eyebrows.

"No of course he was, it was kinda like this." He touched his top lip.

A hand went to her mouth "Hitler? Seriously?! You got President Ebert mixed up with Hitler?" she asked staring at him in complete shock. How was it even possible to confuse the two?

"They're both German aren't they?" he shrugged.

"No, actually they're not, Hitler was Austrian."

"Really?"

"Yes really." She nodded rather bewildered that anyone who took history didn't know the difference between the two figures. "Let's just say that they are two entirely different people. Gee you are going to need more help than I thought if you stand a chance at passing this."

"You do know I was playing you right?" He laughed leaning back in his seat. "I bet my Pa told you that I was completely dumb didn't he? Just because I can't be bothered when it comes to tests, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing"

"Why the hell am I sat here then?" she asked, feeling more and more frustrated by the second. "I thought you needed a tutor."

"My Pa thinks I need a tutor."

"Oh what a jerk." She stated sarcastically "So your father wants you to do well." shook her head "Now, are you actually going to find my assistance helpful?"

"Yeah, like I said it's the essay skills I need help with."

"I see, well that shouldn't be a problem." She removed an essay from her folder and handed it to him "Read." She instructed, before flipping through a question booklet.

"Oh my god, like this is so interesting." He nodded moving her essay further towards his face.

"You are tediously sarcastic." She huffed. Why had she signed up for this again?

"Thank you." He grinned nudging her as she rolled her eyes. "Cheer up."

"Seriously? Let me just set something straight, I am giving up my own time to help you, so if you are intent upon being such an annoyance, I am simply just going to leave." She moved to stand up and he grabbed her arm.

"No Regina wait, I'm sorry." She looked at him wide eyed, before looking down at her arm. "Don't leave, I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk to you."

* * *

Robin couldn't believe what he had heard, he needed to talk to her, needed to know if she was comfortable with the physical contact they had. He most certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to Emma Swan, she had seduced Daniel? He was pretty sure that Regina didn't know that, not only that, but she had her grandfather cast her as the lead, Regina had been unfairly deprived of a role that she deserved. Upon reaching the library he took a deep breath before opening the door. What he saw was another guy with his hand on her arm and her looking less than pleased at the situation, she wasn't making eye contact but was staring at her wrist where his hand was.

Robin felt his nostrils flare, why the hell was he touching her? It was clear from the look on her face that she didn't want him to. Was he hurting her? Before he could even think to stop himself he had made his way over to them and punched the guy in the face, causing him to drop her wrist.

"Robin!" She yelled immediately grabbing his hand to stop him from punching him again. "What the hell?!" she dropped his hand before making her way to Neal who had fallen back into his chair and was now bleeding all over her best essay. "Oh my god" She quickly found some tissues and held them to his nose. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked turning to cast Robin an ice cold glare that scared him silly.

"He was grabbing you." He argued.

"Robin, I can handle myself, look what you've done." She stated gesturing towards Neal, as she dabbed the tissue gently and he winced. "Are you okay?"

She was clearly fuming at him, but he was just as angry, he wanted answers. "Why the hell did he have his hand around your wrist?!" He asked, the question aimed more towards Neal than Regina. "Do you think it's okay to just grab someone like that?"

"He wasn't hurting me Robin."

"That doesn't answer my question. And what the hell are you doing in here with some guy anyway?" he was steering off course but he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Am I not allowed to socialise with anyone other than you?!" she asked her voice raising.

"Of course you are." He huffed shaking his head "Sorry, of course you are. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"God." Neal whined as he looked at the blood that had soaked the tissue and was dripping onto the table and her neat revision notes that were quickly becoming ruined.

"Regina?"

"Leave Robin!" She yelled, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Regina."

"No." she shook her head "Go."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll go." She picked up her bag, leaving the bloodstained notes, before storming out of the room.

* * *

What the hell had gotten into him? That wasn't the kind and caring Robin she knew, he was jealous and horribly so, he had no reason to be jealous, didn't he trust her? After everything she had told him, didn't he believe her? She swiped at her eyes before carrying on down the corridor, until she found herself walking out of the front entrance and then just down the street going nowhere in particular. Trying to get away, she needed to think, she didn't like this one bit. She felt as though he had been accusing her, how could he even contemplate that she would do something like that to him, she would never cheat on him. Was it that though? Was that the reason behind him punching Neal? Everything had gone by so quickly that she had barely had time to register it, what had he even said to her afterwards? She had just seen his action as one of jealously, when maybe it wasn't, maybe he saw something she didn't. She had been uncomfortable with Neal holding her wrist, but how would he have known that?

* * *

"Oh shit mate." Neal laughed as he looked up at Robin who had his head in his hands "I'm guessing you're the boyfriend." He pinched the bridge of his nose still trying to stem the bleeding.

"Was the boyfriend if that was anything to go by." He sighed shaking his head. "I am such an idiot, what the hell was I thinking?"

"I dunno mate, but you got one hell of a right hook, you've broken my nose for sure."

"I am so sorry by the way. I thought you were hurting her, I don't know why, she just looked concerned."

"I may have got on her nerves a little, she was a bit annoyed with me, so I grabbed her arm to make her stay and apologise."

"Shit." Robin sat down in her empty chair "Shit!" He put his head in his hands "What have I done?"

"She's one complex chick, maybe you're better off without her."

"No, never." He shook his head "I can't lose her, I just can't."

"Why the hell are you still sat here talking to me then? Get after her."

"One question, why were you together?"

"She's tutoring me in History."

"Double shit."

"Run." Robin collected all her notes and stuffed them into his bag before heading out of the classroom on a mission, however he was stopped by Mr King "Robin, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes sir, but I have to go and find someone."

"This play is extremely important Mr Locksley."

"Stuff your dumb play, my girlfriend is more important than a silly role opposite some bitch that I despise." With that he ran off down the corridor, leaving Mr King looking rather bewildered.

Robin shook his head, he was in so much trouble and had undoubtedly lost his role in the play, but as he said Regina was more important, he couldn't lose her, she made his life better, made him feel like he was whole, without her he felt as though he were missing his other half. This had been their first fully blown argument and it was all because of him, she hadn't done anything and he felt awful. Coming to her next class he waited outside, she didn't turn up and he was becoming increasingly worried, this was Regina, she didn't skip lessons, it just wasn't her thing.

Tink appeared and furrowed her eyebrows at him "What are you doing?" she chuckled. When he didn't smile back she dropped the cheer and frowned "Robin, what's going on?"

"I just completely messed up Tink."

"What? What are you talking about? Where's Regina?"

"I have no idea."

"Robin, what did you do?"

"I may have punched someone."

"What who?" she asked, staring at him wide eyed.

"Neal, I don't know his last name."

"What Mr Gold's kid, the one she was tutoring?"

"He's Mr Gold's son?"

"Afraid so."

"Darn, have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't heard from her all day."

"Shit Tink, what do I do?"

"I'm bunking off, let's go find her."

"Thanks."

She shook her head "you dope." Then she looked down at his hand "Robin you're bleeding! How hard did you hit him?"

"I broke his nose."

"Oh my god. No wonder Regina was pissed. Why did you hit him?"

"He was grabbing her."

"Grabbing her?!" Tink asked in alarm.

"I thought he was hurting her, but he wasn't, he was trying to apologise or something."

"Oh dear, well let's split up."

* * *

Robin and Tink had searched the whole of the school from top to bottom and she was nowhere to be found. "Tink where the hell is she?"

"You're gonna have to go tell Mrs Mills."

"Are you insane? No way!"

"Robin, she's gone, she's not in school."

"I think I know where she is." Robin stated as something came to him and he ran for the door "thanks for your help Tink."

"Robin where are you going?" She called down the corridor, but he was already gone.


	15. Forgiveness

**Last Year**

 _"Regina." He called, as he spied his girlfriend and her friend at their usual table in the common room._

 _"Daniel, hi." She smiled as he walked towards her._

 _"Hey." He kissed her hello and sat in the chair next to her. "Hi Em."_

 _"Hi Dan." Emma frowned. This was torture, Regina was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy, but Daniel wasn't right for her, he didn't know her like she did. Not to mention that he was way too big headed, completely undeserving of Regina._

 _Regina flicked her long hair as she turned to look at Emma. Then her phone began to ring and she looked down at the caller ID seeing Jefferson's face. She grinned and picked it up "J! One minute." She held her hand to her other ear "I can't hear you, bad signal, one second." She pushed her chair back and stood up "I'll be one minute." She hurried out of the door "J how is it? Oh I bet it's amazing there."_

 _Emma and Daniel were left awkwardly sat at the table, he smiled at her. "How's it going?"_

 _"Good." She nodded "how are things with you and Regina?"_

 _"How do you think?" He asked rolling his eyes. "Wanna get out of here?"_

 _"Daniel, I don't know if I can do this anymore, she's my best friend. I don't know if I can carry on betraying her anymore."_

 _"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

 _"Daniel, how can you do this to her, don't you feel guilty in the slightest?" She asked sighing._

 _"Regina won't find out about us."_

 _Emma shook her head "Maybe I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore, maybe I don't want to run around behind her back."_

 _"Emma, I really like you."_

 _"No you don't, you really like having sex with me, while telling my best friend that you love her. But you sleep with me because she won't put out." She spat truthfully._

 _"Emma."_

 _"Don't even try and deny it."_

 _"Seriously Emma? You're the one who started this, you made a move on me, so you can get down of that high horse of yours. It takes two people to cheat and you've done exactly that, you're worse than me, you're her best friend."_

 _"Stop it, you know that's not true."_

 _"Don't worry Emma I'll keep your little secret, Regina doesn't have to know."_

 _"You can't tell her that Daniel, I'll lose her."_

 _"You haven't got her Emma, not really, she's my girlfriend not yours. She will never be yours."_

 _Emma gritted her teeth, deep down she knew he was right, Regina never would be hers and she could never know how she felt. Daniel had found out accidentally and as a result she fell into bed with him, for a moment it would make her feel better, then the guilt would come as it always did. She was full of self-loathing, she hated herself for doing this to someone she loved, but she couldn't stop. She told herself deep down that this meant that Daniel didn't love Regina and that she was providing him with what Regina refused to, which in turn protected her, but did it? Or was it simply going to provide her with more heartbreak? "Come on, quick." She grabbed her stuff and him, and they made their way out of the back door._

* * *

 _"J I can't wait to see you, I have missed you sooo much." Regina gushed as she clutched the phone._

 _"Gina I'm back in two days, you should see my tan, it so warm here in California."_

 _"Where are you right now?"_

 _"Beach, building up this tan, watching the hot lifeguards."_

 _"Ooh, why couldn't I have come with you?"_

 _"Gina you would love it here; I wish you had come with me."_

 _"Found any hot single guys?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"What? Really?" She grinned. "What's his name?"_

 _"Alejandro, he's a Spanish waiter."_

 _She rolled her eyes "you had me for a minute there."_

 _"What? How do you know I'm not telling you the truth?"_

 _"Seriously? Jefferson, Alejandro is the best name you could come up with, of course he's not a real guy."_

 _"He could be."_

 _"But he isn't." She shook her head laughing. "Oh I love you."_

 _"Love you too hon." Jefferson made a kissing noise through the phone._

 _"I better go, I left Emma and Daniel in the common room, they'll probably be getting at each other's throats."_

 _"See you later sweetie."_

 _"Bye, J, hurry back."_

 _"I'll come see you as soon as I'm back, bye."_

 _"Bye." She repeated before putting her phone back in her pocket and pulling the door open. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the lack of her friends. Then she spotted Mary Margaret making her way towards her._

 _"Hey girl." She greeted._

 _"Hi." Regina replied as she reciprocated her hug._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm good. Urm, have you seen Emma and Daniel?"_

 _"No, can't say I have." Mary Margaret pulled her over to sit at their table. "I bet you're missing Jefferson, Tink and Lacy."_

 _"Yeah, I am, my mother wouldn't let me go." She huffed "anyway, how are you?"_

 _"Great thanks yeah."_

 _Regina nodded, where were they? They had been there before and now they had both gone, maybe neither could stand the others company. She knew that neither of them liked the other, so it was a distinct possibility that they had both simply left. However, she assumed that only one would leave as a result of this, not the both of them. Shrugging her shoulders, she came to the conclusion that they would be around somewhere, as far away from each other as possible._

* * *

 **Present Day**

He ran the whole way, past his house, then past hers, rushing down the dirt track. She had told him that this was where she went whenever she needed to calm down and simply relax. Rounding the corner, he spotted a figure on the edge of the peer, sat crossed legged, simply looking out to sea. He closed his eyes in relief and began to walk down the wooden structure. "Regina." He called softly.

Regina closed her eyes, she was hearing his voice again, in her head, she had gone over all the possibilities and was now completely confused. Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes "oh Robin, what happened?" She sighed talking to herself.

"Regina." This time she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately looked up and turned around.

"Robin?" She called as he sat down next to her.

"I'm so, so, sorry." He stated "I'm sorry, I thought he was hurting you."

"He wasn't, Robin you really hurt him."

"Yes I know, I feel awful." He dropped his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Regina, I'm such an idiot."

"No, Robin, you're not, hey." She wrapped her arm around him.

"I am."

"No you're not, why did you do what you did?"

"He was grabbing you and after what Swan said I flipped."

"Emma? Why?" She narrowed her eyes "what did she say?"

"I overheard her talking to Mary Margaret, talking about you."

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself as she rose her eyebrows. What could Emma have been talking to her about and what had Robin overheard?

"Regina are we okay?" He tried wanting to clarify.

"What was she saying?"

"She was talking about how you used to hate it when Daniel touched you and that you couldn't stand physical contact."

"What the hell?! I told her that in confidence!"

"Regina, do you hate it when I..."

"No, no Robin, I don't, I really don't. I love it when you touch me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Robin, I'm positive." She nodded threading her arm through his.

"When I walked in there and he was touching you I was worried, I thought..."

She rested her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, you were right to yell at me."

"I thought you were jealous."

He shook his head as he hugged her back "No, you looked uncomfortable."

"Thank you." she nodded "I suppose it was kind of romantic that you wanted to defend me. Well it would have been if you hadn't hit him so hard." She looked down and spotted his knuckles. "Oh my god." She took his hand in hers. "What did he say?"

"He laughed. I feel absolutely awful."

She brought his hand to her lips and lovingly kissed the injured area. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was tutoring someone, it just didn't occur to me, it wasn't as if it was some big thing." She shuffled closer so that she was under his arm. He placed a kiss in her hair.

"Are we alright?" He asked, squeezing her lightly.

"Yes, it was a misunderstanding." She nodded. "We both overreacted." He hugged her tighter, pulling back he gently touched his lips to hers, before they rested their foreheads together.

"I think I'm probably out of the play." He muttered.

"What why?" She pulled back, still in the circle of his arms to look at him.

"I told Mr King that I didn't want to act opposite a bitch that I despised in some stupid play, and that my girlfriend is more important."

"Robin!"

"That's not even the worst part, I found out that Mr King, he's Emma grandad."

How had Regina not known that? She and Emma used to be close friends, how had she not known that Mr King was her grandfather. That meant that Emma had cheated her way into getting the role. "No way, oh my god, that would explain that whole conversation I heard between him and my mother."

"Exactly."

"So he was corrupted into giving her that role."

"Seems that way. Regina, there's something else."

"What?" She asked, now practically sitting on his lap as he ran his hand through her hair.

"It's big."

"Robin what?"

"Don't freak out, but what I heard was that Emma seduced Daniel."

"What?" Regina laughed "I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

"Emma and Daniel."

"And no I didn't." She gasped, she had never imagined that something like this would have happened right under her nose, how hadn't she known? She thought that they hated each other, couldn't stand each other, was that really all for show? "Emma and Daniel? Together?"

"Sounds like it."

"No." she stated quietly, at first he saw sadness in her eyes and then all of a sudden it changed to rage. "No! No! She hated him, they hated each other."

"Regina."

"No Robin, she wouldn't, she wouldn't have stooped that low! Why would she do that to me?! She was one of my best friends! We were best friends then! Did she sleep with him?"

"I have no idea." He shook his head.

"I need to know." She stood up.

"Regina you don't want to know, it'll only hurt more." He reached out and pulled her to him.

"No, no it won't it will make sense to me, I will understand and I will hate him even more than I already do, but at least I will be thankful that he left. And as for Emma, I will enjoy knocking that wicked bitch out"

"Regina."

"Sorry." She huffed, "Sorry. You don't need to hear this." She hugged him "I'm sorry."

"No I get it, you're upset, even though he is your ex, it still hurts to think that he would do something like that to you."

"I thought he at least thought enough of me not to sleep with one of my best friends. As for Emma, I don't even know what to say."

"She said to Mary Margaret that she was trying to protect you."

Regina scoffed "I have never heard such bullshit in my life, how can sleeping with my boyfriend protect me?"

"I dunno, maybe she thought if he were getting it elsewhere he'd quit pestering you."

"Well he didn't." She cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Come here." He held her close. "You need to forget about her." He whispered kissing the side of her head "and him."

"I don't know why I'm crying."

"No, I get it, it hurts to find that someone you once loved betrayed you. I swear that I will never hurt you like that."

She looked up from his shirt "Oh Robin, how did I find you?"

"Destiny." He chuckled.

This brought something back to her as she laughed "Funny you should say that."

"Why?"

"Well, I may have had a dream the other night."

"What sort of dream?" He asked smirking at her.

"Yes, that sort of dream."

"Really?" He asked shocked at her admission.

"Yes."

"Well, well look at who's got a surprisingly dirty imagination." He joked, reviving a playful smack "So what were we doing in this dream of yours, supposing it was me?"

"Yes, of course it was you. We seemed to be in some fairy tale land, we were immediately attracted to one another, then you told me that you had two days to find a wife, but that those two days were up. My mother was trying to marry me off, so you asked me to marry you, that's when we found out that we had been predestined to fall in love." She smiled kissing his shoulder.

"Awe, is that when we, you know?"

"Yes, well not right there in the ballroom." She laughed, blushing. "Yes, let's just say, you were very, very skilled."

"Oh." He laughed.

"So skilled that Alex overheard."

"What?" He laughed.

"When I woke up she was at my door."

"Oh god." He cringed "what did she say?"

"She pretty much told me to go out and jump you."

He rose his eyebrows "Well, that's not very romantic, but I wouldn't deny you milady." He moved her hair behind her ear.

She shook her head as she blushed.

"Regina, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too." She hugged him tight, closing her eyes as she luxuriated in his scent. "Mmm." Then she remembered something "Robin, what time is it?"

"Let's just say, I think we've missed our lessons."

She gasped "I've never bunked off before." At first she looked mortified, but then began to laugh. "Whoa, oops."

"I need to text Tink, let her know I've found you." He unzipped his bag to get his phone when he saw her notes "um, I picked these up, they're a little bloody."

"Nice." She took them from him and slipped them into her own bag. "Let's not go back to school today." She stated hugging him.

"Oh Miss Mills aren't you a rebel."

"No, I just don't know what I'll do if I bump into Emma, that and something tells me you want to avoid Mr Gold."

"Darn, I hadn't even thought about that." He held her in his arms "You sure you don't wanna go back in?"

She nodded "yeah, but I am going to have to stay away from my mother, she'll murder me when she finds out I've skipped."

"Come hide out at mine."

"Robin, will you take me to your tree house?" She asked.

"Sure." He stood up and took her hand, he had been meaning to show her his treehouse for weeks and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

"I like it." She nodded, looking around the surprisingly large space, that was raised high above the ground within a great oak tree.

He was hyper aware of the close proximity between them as they sat in his tree house, on some blankets that were laid out on the base. "You do?"

"Yes, it's very homely." She nodded adjusting her position "I'd love to have a hideout like this, somewhere I can just go to get away. Do you ever sleep out here?" She asked noting the pillow and duvet.

"Sometimes yeah, I just like to be out in the fresh air."

She nodded, fiddling with the edges of the rug

"Regina, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She nodded.

"I don't want to ever overstep the boundaries with our physical contact, so maybe we need to establish what they are."

She sighed and nodded "Yes, I think you're right." She shuffled close to him, reaching out to him and holding his hand. Boldly she placed it on her body, slowly moving it up to cup her breast through her cashmere jumper. He stared at her wide eyed "this is fine." She nodded.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Then she moved his hand again, nerves pooling in her stomach as she lifted her jumper and placed his hand underneath to lay on top of her bra. "This is also fine."

"Regina."

"Robin let me finish." She laughed shakily. "I want you to touch me. Trust me when I tell you that."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not, do you think I would be putting your hand under my shirt if I was uncomfortable?"

"No, I suppose not. Regina are you sure?"

She smiled at him and nodded "Robin, I want you to touch me. Though I may not be quite ready to go all the way yet, it doesn't mean that I don't want you to touch me. If we take it slow, we can build up to that moment. I trust you." She began to move his hand so that he caressed the flesh of her breast the peaked over the edge of her bra.

"Wow, Regina." He pulled his hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't thought." She dropped his hand "I assumed that you..." She shook her head blushing. "Wanted this." She whispered.

"No I do, but I'm not sure that it's what you want, it's been an emotional day for the both of us."

"That's for certain, but Robin I do want you to."

He nodded and took her hand and placed it on his chest "feel free." He shrugged.

She laughed and shook her head, boldly she slipped her hand through the gap between two buttons.

He grinned at her, she had no idea what she was doing, neither did he if he was honest, but he knew that he was going to enjoy working it out. The look on her face was completely adorable, her brown eyes were wide and sparkling in a way that took his breath away.

This was new, all of it, she had never touched anyone in this way before, neither had she ever allowed anyone to touch her in that way before, but this was Robin, he was different. Although it scared her a little, she enjoyed him touching her, she felt as though she would take flight, that her heart would burst out of her chest. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing." She confessed.

"Thought as much, just follow your instincts."

She nodded and removed her hand, shuffling up she lay down on the blanket, her head resting on a pillow. Then she reached for his hand and had him lay down beside her, she moved to her right side to look at him, her hand came up to touch his cheek as her thumb caressed the area just below his eye. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She stated, her eyes filled with guilt.

"Well I'm sorry for rushing in all guns blazing, instead of allowing you to explain."

"It was hardly your fault. I just hope Neal's nose heals properly."

"Oh don't." he laughed.

"No, I'm serious." She giggled "He may now have a wonky nose for the rest of his life."

"I'm pretty sure he'll wear it as a badge of pride."

"Me too." She chuckled as her pulled her closer to him, she shivered, both from the cold December air outside and the anticipation Robin's touch brought.

"Cold?" he asked as his hands found their way inside the sleeves of her coat and he began running them up and down her arms.

"A little." She nodded as he found another blanket and pulled it over them "Mmm."

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." She smiled as she shuffled closer into his arms.

"Am I forgiven for earlier?" he asked as he studied her face, his hand lightly stroking her back inside her coat but still over her jumper.

"As long as I am." She nodded.

"You don't need to be forgiven, there's nothing I need to forgive you for." He briefly touched his lips to hers "Except maybe worrying me to death when you took off and we couldn't find you."

"I kinda wanted to just get away from school." She stated her hand slipping back to its previous position in between the two buttons on his shirt.

"I don't blame you." He huffed. "You wanted to get away from me."

"Robin, I thought that we'd established that it was simply a misunderstanding. I got it wrong and assumed you were jealous, I hate jealously that leads to violence, I mean it's one thing to be jealous, but to take it as far as to hit someone because of it."

"Talking from experience?" He asked.

"I suppose so." She stated "But we agreed that we were putting that out of our minds for the rest of the day. I want to forget about everything except the two of us"

"Good, so I get your sole attention?"

"Yes." Her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Robin can we try something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled and ridded herself of her coat flinging it across the spacious tree house where it landed on a chair. Then she took a shuddery breath before her hands found the hem of her jumper which she also discarded, leaving her clad in her black lace bra.

Robin thought he was in a dream when she simply sat opposite him wearing virtually nothing on her top half, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was stunning, her silky skin mark free, except from a tiny birthmark the shape of an apple on her left side just below her breast. Suddenly he felt the effect seeing her like this was having on him and he grimaced, he didn't want to scare her off, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, he simply pulled the cover further up.

She gazed at him expectantly, she didn't want to be the only one sat here in a compromising position, however for once Robin seemed rather reluctant to move. "Are you okay?" she asked frowning at him.

He nodded "It's just, you are... you… you're so beautiful."

She felt the same heat in her cheeks "I feel rather stupid."

Boldly he reached out and his fingers came into contact with her waist, he felt his pants tighten even further and it was his turn to blush.

"Robin?" she questioned as her hands fell to the bottom buttons on his shirt, which was a bit too close to what he was trying to keep hidden from her.

"No don't!"

She pulled back in alarm, now completely confused. "I don't understand."

Shit, "Urm, I can do it." He swiftly removed his shirt.

"What's wrong with you? You just freaked out on me."

He laughed nervously shaking his head "Nothing's wrong."

"No, you just flipped on me when I tried to take your shit off."

"Sorry."

"What is it?" She moved closer and accidently felt him. "Oh."

He closed his eyes and expected her to hurry off straight away, but when he opened one eye she was sat grinning at him. He opened the other eye and tilted his head at her, a blush came upon her face. "So that's what you were hiding from me."

"Oh god."

"Robin, don't worry."

"I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be, it's rather flattering actually."

"Oh don't."

"It's a natural reflex, caused by physical attraction to another human being." She quipped.

"Did you just go all sciency on me?"

She laughed loudly before moving even closer to him, somehow despite the initial worry when she realised what was going on, her nerves had been pushed to the back of her mind as she touched her lips to his, their arms wrapping around one another as she purposely straddled one of his legs. This resulted in an amazing sensation that sent her head spinning, she broke the kiss and pulled back to look at his face; remembering what Alex had told her, she moved slightly so that she was now straddling him, her sex pressed against his, eliciting moans from the both of them.

She closed her eyes at the feeling, she of course had felt that before, but never had it been caused by someone other than herself. She had never trusted anyone to provide her with that feeling, now she was the one taking charge, following Alex's instructions on how to achieve such a feeling without actually having to have sex, moving on top of him. She didn't know where the sudden courage had come from, or why she now felt as though she was the most powerful woman in the world, but it was so. The noises coming from him were doing things to her, things that made her want to abandon any doubt and just allow him to make love to her right here in the tree house. But that was never going to happen, she had too much self-respect for that, she wanted her first time, their first time to be special, at the present moment though she was really having to hold onto her self-control.

His hands slipped down and held her upper thighs over the material of her skirt, which was hitched up. He was both surprised and delighted by this new development in their relationship. It was as if all of a sudden he was seeing this completely different side to her and it was driving him completely and utterly crazy with desire. He pulled her tighter against him causing her to let out a gasp as she shuddered somewhat, the material of his jeans pressing her underwear against her.

"Robin." She moaned as her lips found his once again, she rocked against him, bringing them both to unknown heights. Then she felt his hand moved from her leg and slip in-between them touching her through her panties, this caused her to gasp and break the kiss.

"Shit sorry." He went to move his hand, but hers found his and kept it in place.

"Don't you dare." She re-connected their lips, as his fingers began to work her up, massaging her still through the fabric which was soon becoming rather damp. She tried to steady her breathing as she writhed under his touch, she moved her lips down to his neck; he removed his hand from her allowing for her to simply, instinctively rub herself against him.

It didn't take long for them to both reach their peaks, once they did and they had both called the others name, Regina simply lay partially on top of him, one leg draped over him as they tried to stabilise their breathing.

"Wow." He chuckled "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." She laughed as he kissed her hair and her fingers danced across his chest. "But it was amazing."

"Defiantly." He nodded holding her tighter. "I have to say, this is not what I had been expecting today."

"Me neither." She grinned against his skin, her eyes fluttering shut, feeling both ecstatic and exhausted. She yawned and kissed his collarbone.

"Sleep."

"Can't." she shook her head.

"Can."

"Okay, maybe for a few minutes." She sighed as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, her shirt was still discarded on the chair and he pulled the cover further over her before too falling to sleep, holding to her as though she were his lifeline.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of the Mills residents and Henry opened the door, to be met with Caroline and James Locksley "Hello." He greeted as he opened it further and gestured for them to come in. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Robin here?" she asked, not having heard from him about what he was doing and it was now half nine and pitch black outside, truthfully she was slightly worried.

"Robin? No, I thought he and Regina were at your house."

"Oh god, no they're not." Caroline stated beginning to panic, James placed his arm around her and squeezed her comfortingly.

"What's happened?" Cora asked coming out from the living room.

"Do you know where Regina is?" he asked his wife, now sharing the same concern as Caroline.

"I assumed she was at Robin's."

"No." James shook his head "We haven't heard from Robin all day."

"We haven't heard from Regina either." Henry replied. "Zelena, would you please come down here a minute?" he called up the stairs.

The redhead and her girlfriend appeared at the top of the stairs "What's going on?"

"Have you spoken to your sister?"

"No, why?" she asked narrowing her eyes as she began to descend the stairs closely followed by Alex.

"We don't know where they are."

"They're eighteen give them a break." She huffed.

"Yes, but it's not like Robin not to tell us what he's doing." Caroline added "Neither of them are answering their phones."

"I'll ring Jefferson." Cora stated picking up the house phone and tapping in the number.

"Regina, it's about time you phoned me." His voice sounded through the phone.

"Jefferson."

"Mrs Mills?" he asked shocked that he wasn't actually talking to his friend.

"I take it from what you just said that you have no idea where my daughter is."

"Not a clue, why?"

"We can't seem to find her and Robin."

"Robin?" he asked baffled.

"Yes Robin."

"Do you think they're together?" he questioned, Tink had filled him in on what had happened earlier that day.

"Most likely, they are inseparable."

"Yeah, it's just they had a little disagreement earlier."

"They fought?" Cora asked.

Caroline stared at her wide eyed "oh no." she knew how much her son loved Regina, she also knew how much Regina loved Robin, surely they would be able to manage any disagreement quite easily. However, they were both also bull headed and stubborn.

"I can ring Tink." He suggested "See if she knows anything."

"Thank you Jefferson."

"No problem. Mrs Mills, do you know, Regina left school at lunch time and didn't come back? As far as I'm aware Robin went to look for her and didn't return either."

"Regina bunked off school?" Cora asked, sharing a look with her husband.

"Um, I'm just gonna go and ring Tink now, speak to you later Mrs Mills."

She placed the phone down and sighed "It seems our children have skipped school this afternoon."

"Really?" Caroline asked, sighing. "I wonder what they fought about."

"Guys my little sister is missing and you are all just stood here." Zelena scolded, she pulled on her coat and then her boots "It's freezing out there. Me and Al are going to go and see if we can find her. Someone go and check at the stables, they could be there"

"I'll swing by Granny's." Henry suggested.

"Caroline, is there anywhere that Robin might have gone?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe his tree house."

"Right, Caroline, you and I will go there." Cora stated pulling on her coat "Alex, Zelena, I want you two to stay here and see if she returns."

"Mom, I want to help."

"That is helping."

"We don't both need to stay at home. Al you stay here and I'll go."

"Why am I being left alone?" she complained.

"Zelena, just stay here." Cora pulled the door open and the rest of the adults followed her out.

* * *

Sat in the car Cora shuck her head "Regina has never done anything like this before."

"Neither has Robin." Caroline stated sighing. "I wonder what they were arguing about, they seem so in sync that it's hard to imagine them even falling out."

"I know what you mean, I just can't believe that Regina wouldn't think to ring and tell us that she was okay, they both just left us assuming that they were at the others house."

"I agree; all it took was a phone call. I'm so mad at Robin."

"I think the best thing is to find them first, then be mad."

"Yes you're right, I just hope he didn't start the argument, I warned him about not hurting her."

"From what Jefferson said. She was the one who ran off and he followed her."

"That boy."

"You can't blame Robin, Regina can be a stubborn mare when she wants to be, we don't know what's gone on so we can't pass judgement."

"I hope they are here."

"Yes me too."

* * *

Zelena and Alex were cuddled on the sofa. "I can't believe my sister overshadowed my day, again." She looked down at the phone in her hand, waiting for it to ring.

"Zelena chill, we can tell them another day."

"But Alex I wanted to tell them today, it's not every day that your girlfriend asks you to marry her is it and I spent so much time hiding my sexuality from them, that I simply want to tell them as soon as possible."

"Impatient." She chuckled kissing her hair.

"Not impatient, just happy that I can finally be who I am, without worrying what they will think. They accepted me and that means everything, I was so scared that my mother was going to disown me, I love that she accepted you with open arms."

"I was rather glad for that also." She hugged her girlfriend tighter "And that you agreed to marry me." She kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Zelena shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If this ring is anything to go by I'd say you were telling the truth."

"I am." She kissed her again, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"How do you think my sister is going to react to this news?"

"I think she'll be happier than you." She laughed "I already spoke to her."

"Really?"

"Yes, she told me that she wanted us to get married right away and that she would like to be a bridesmaid."

"Awe, that's good, I'm so glad she likes you."

"She does, so much so that she came to me for a little advice."

"What kind of advice?" Zelena asked narrowing her eyes as she turned in her arms.

"The sex kind."

"What?"

"Yeah."

A smirk came onto Zelena's face "So what did you tell my little sister?"

"Originally I told her to just go for it, but then another idea came to me. She didn't want to go all the way."

"What the heck did you tell her, what is my sister out doing with guys?"

"By guys you mean Robin right?"

"Yes, of course I mean Robin, he's her guy isn't he?"

"Well yes."

"Answer the question."

"I literally told her to you know, do it with clothes on."

"Ahhh, clever." Zelena nodded "What did she say to that?"

"She blushed, a lot."

She laughed until something came to mind "One minute, if they had an argument and are making up. Oh shit."

"Oh shit!" Alex jumped up off the sofa. "You don't think?"

"Oh do, and I think that mother is going to get one hell of a surprise."

"Especially since I told her to take her shirt off."

"Oh god, is there any chance we'll get there quicker than them?"

"Backroads?"

"Worth a shot, come on, I do want my sister to be an alive bridesmaid at my wedding."

"Me too."

* * *

Cora shut the car door behind her as she and Caroline began to walk into the woods "You allow Robin to come out here at night?"

"I trust he can take care of himself, but I do hate it." She stated "The tree house is just through here."

They made their way through the tall trees, ducking under branches and making sure not to fall over roots. They then came out at a clearing where there was evidence of a fire, which had two long logs placed at either side. Risen off the ground was the tree house. "Are we going to have to climb up there?" Cora asked, glancing down at her white pant suit.

"I'll go."

"No it's fine, we can both go, there is a ladder."

"Okay, after you." Cora shook her head and began to climb the ladder.

* * *

"Pick up!" Zelena yelled at her phone.

"Well yelling at it's not going to help." Alex shook her head as they also pulled up at the entrance to the forest.

"Come on run."

"Your legs are too weak." She stated referring to the fact that although she now had her casts off, the doctor had warned her not to partake in any strenuous exercise.

"You run then! Go save my sister from being made into mincemeat."

Alex took off running through the woods "I am so not cut out for this." She moaned. Then she heard something which she knew meant that her attempt was futile.

* * *

"Regina Mills!"

Regina and Robin were woken by Cora's yelling, she shot up, forgetting about her lack of shirt. "Mother!?"

Cora stared, wide eyed at her daughter who was wearing practically nothing, while lying in the arms of her boyfriend. "What the hell is going on?!"

Caroline came up behind her and immediately gasped, sharing a sympathetic look with her son.

"Nothing." Regina stated.

"Where pray tell is your shirt?"

"My shirt?" she pulled the blanket to cover herself "I um, it's, I." She could die right now of embarrassment, not only had her mother caught them in a compromising position, his was also in attendance. "I took it off."

"And the reason behind that being?" she snapped casting Robin a look that could kill.

"Cora." Caroline reached out for her "I think you probably know."

"No." Robin shook his head "Mom, it's not like that, we haven't."

"No we haven't." Regina added as she shared a look with him, not sure what they were going to say they were doing.

"That's really what it looks like." Cora laughed sarcastically.

"It's the truth, I swear, not that it would matter if we had, we are old enough to do what we want together." Regina pointed out.

"We were all going out of our minds with worry."

"Robin why didn't you ring us and let us know that you were safe?" Caroline asked, taking into account that her son also had no shirt.

"What time is it?" he asked, shaking his head.

"It's ten."

"Ten! I'm so sorry, we didn't realise."

Alex's head appeared at the entrance "Whoa cool den." She chuckled, moving to sit in between the two. "I can give Regina a lift home Mrs M."

Cora narrowed her eye. "We will talk more about this at home young lady." She stated before making her way back down the ladder.

Regina's head dropped into her hands. "I'm so dead."

"You two nearly gave her a heart attack." Caroline sighed "Not to mention me."

"Sorry mum."

Then Caroline laughed "My goodness her face." Regina moved to look up staring at her wide eyed. "Don't look so worried dear, I'm no prude."

"Mom!"

"What it's the truth, as long as you kids are safe I don't care what you want to do, within reason of course."

"Mom." Robin complained as he saw Regina begin to blush again.

"Me and your father were all over each other at your age."

"Mom, too much information. You're embarrassing Regina."

"I'm sure her parents were as well."

"Oh my god kill me now." He moaned flopping back onto the pillow. Regina cast him an amused glance.

"Well, I'll see you later, home soon please Robin, bye Regina. And don't worry about your mother, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Caroline." She whispered.

"Bye Mrs L." Alex waved as she left the tree house. "Ha, you two idiots."

"Oh don't Al." Regina moaned as she too dropped back down.

"I take it you were trying out my suggestion."

"Yes." She shook her head "We must have fallen asleep."

"How was it?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Was it good?"

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Robin "Al, could you please give us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll go wait in the car with Ze."

Once she was gone Robin shuffled closer to her, she turned to look at him biting her lip before bursting out into laughter. "Oh god." She chuckled as he hugged her. "That was soo awkward."

"I thought your mother was going to murder me." He sniggered. "Did you see that look?"

"Oh god." She placed her hands on her stomach to try and quell the butterflies that had formed there. "She's going to kill me though isn't she."

"Nah, my mom's pretty good at persuading people."

"Let's just hope so, I really want to keep all my bodyparts."

"Did we really just do that?" he chuckled laying his head on her shoulder, referring to what they had been doing before they fell asleep.

"Yeah." She smiled kissing his head "I think we did." She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers up and down his back. "And as much as I want to lay here like this forever, I need to go and face the wrath of my mother."

"Mmm." He ghosted his lips over her collarbone. "Why?"

"Robin, you know we can't stay here." She sat up as he hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled kissing him. "Still can't stay here." She stood up and pulled down her skirt, then reached for her jumped and pulled it on, followed by her coat. She knelt back down next to him "I'll see you tomorrow Mr Locksley." She carefully ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Till then Miss Mills." He kissed her once more, kissing her again on the cheek as she stood up.

"We'll have to do this again some time." She quipped before climbing out onto the ladder. "Soon."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Cora asked pacing the living room.

"Cora sit down and let her explain." Henry stated as he leant back in his chair.

Regina perched on the edge of hers, with her hands rested on her lap. "Thank you daddy."

"Come on then, I'm waiting." Cora tapped her feet as she found a chair.

"Robin and I were kissing, but he knows that I'm not ready to take it further than that, we fell asleep and lost track of time." She shrugged.

"That's it?" her mother asked narrowing her eyes.

"That's it." She nodded.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about." Henry made to stand up.

"Wait, why were you both topless then?"

There was the question that she had no answer to whatsoever. "Um, it just sort of happened."

"I see."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Henry asked taking into account that she had missed dinner.

"No, I think I'll pass thanks." Despite feeling extremely hungry she stood and hurried into her room closing the door behind her. She leant against it for a while before grabbing her towel and heading into the bedroom, she ran the bath water.

Slipping in she luxuriated in the warmth of the water, closing her eyes she chuckled thinking about her crazy day, Robin had as she dreamt, been rather skilled and that was with clothes, she could only dare to think how it would feel to have him inside her. That however was a scary concept, no barriers between them, actually having him make love to her was a scary concept. But she'd get past that barrier, she'd got past the barrier where she was scared of his touch, she wasn't scared of his touch anymore, it thrilled her, as though she hadn't been alive until that moment, the moment he brought her to that peak.

Blowing some of the bubbles, she sunk further under the water, then there was knock on the door. Coming back up out of the water she flattened her damp hair, she shook her head "Hello."

"Are you nearly done little sis?" Alex asked.

"I'll be two minutes." She replied.

"Right, thanks."

Regina rinsed her hair free of the shampoo suds and reached out for her towel. Leaving the bathroom, she went back to her room, where a plate of food had been left on her bedside table. "Thanks Daddy." She called down the landing, knowing that it most certainly had been him.

"You are welcome sweetheart." He replied.

Chuckling she pulled on her robe and hopped up on the bed, tucking into the plate of fries. That was when her laptop began to ping, picking it up she saw skype and accepted the call. "Well hello there."

"You're still alive I see." Robin's voice sounded.

"Yep, alive and well." She laughed.

"Yum." He stated looking at her fries.

"Yes, they are rather delicious."

"I was talking about you but okay, I could eat some fries right about now."

"Robin." She blushed. "Where are you?" she asked looking closer at the picture on the screen.

"Look out the window."

"What are you doing?" she asked practically jumping off the bed and moving to the window. Opening the curtain, she looked out of the window and spotted him stood on her front lawn. She pushed the window open and the cold air hit her "Robin, Robin what are you doing?"

"I came to see you."

"We literally just saw each other."

"What can I say? So can I come up?"

She looked towards her door before back to him and nodded. "Yes."

It didn't take him long to scale the tree outside her room and climb in through her window. She helped him in off the ledge chuckling. "My goodness, I do feel like Juliet."

"Oh, I should have taken the opportunity to practice." He laughed, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Shushhhh." She placed a finger to his lips. "If my mother finds you in here after what she walked in on earlier, I may not be alive and well for much longer."

"Nah, you'll be fine." He took in her appearance, her hair was wet and the normal bouncy waves were nowhere to be seen, the raven locks stuck to her face, appearing slightly longer without the styling. He looked down at her, she was wearing a full length, white silk robe and for a brief moment the idea crossed his mind that she had nothing underneath. Shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts from his brain and made his way over to her bed and stealing some of her food. "Fancy dessert?" He asked.

She tilted her head at him and rose her eyebrows. "Desert?" Was he really here lying on her bed, suggesting that? She pulled her robe tighter around her, remembering that she hadn't put a thing on under it.

"Oh god no, I didn't mean it like that." He gushed, catching on to what she thought he meant. "I actually brought some desert." He pulled a small plastic container from his pocket.

"No. Brownie!"

"Shushh." He chuckled. "Yes, brownie."

"I love your mother." She hopped onto the bed and faced him cross legged taking the box from him. "But she's going to make me fat."

"You are not fat."

"Not yet." She laughed.

"I would love you however you looked."

"What even if I'm like this big." She gestured with her hands.

"Yes, you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Well that's reassuring to know, especially since your mother will be responsible for it."

"We can't blame her for her awesome baked goods." He grinned moving some of her hair from her face as they worked their way through the fries.

"Oh I beg to differ." She laughed, leaning over him to reach her drink which was placed on her nightstand. He immediately caught the scent of apples and lost his ability to think straight.

"You smell great." He stated.

"Ooh, new shampoo, it's supposed to help keep you happy during the winter months, I dunno." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Well it works." He grinned.

"I like it." She nodded, not noticing that her robe had slipped ever so slightly, revealing more cleavage than usual.

"Um, Regina." He gestured to her garment.

She looked down "Oops." She moved it a little but not too much.

"What is with you today?" he asked as he'd had enough of the fries and laid back on her bed.

"I have no idea." She shook her head as she placed the plate on the floor and shuffled up next to him. Yawning she closed her eyes.

"I should go." He moved to get off the bed.

"No, please don't." she reached for his hand "Stay with me, please." She reached out for his hand. "Please Robin."

"Regina."

"Just till I fall asleep." She stated, from her voice he mused that probably wouldn't be that long. "Please Robin."

"Okay." He shuffled back next to her as she placed the covers over him and snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest, his steady heartbeat comforting her.

Having her laying in his arms like this was something he would never tire of, she was so peaceful and far from the woman she portrayed to the rest of the world. It was as though she saved this side of herself just for him, she trusted him, trusted that she could be vulnerable around him and that made him happier than anything. She had pretty much confirmed his suspicions about the robe also, so the fact that she was laying here with him, knowing that he knew made his heart soar. He ran his hand across her back over the silk of her robe, seeing a smile come onto her face as she sighed contentedly. He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

He did stay with her until she fell asleep and for a little after that, just to make sure that she wouldn't wake up when he tried to move. She moaned slightly when he did move and he had to hold his breath for a moment as she shuffled in the bed. When he saw that she was indeed still sleeping he kissed the side of her head and made his way back over to her window and climbed out.

What a day they'd had, it was a rollercoaster of emotions. The day had started with their usual relationship; then he had found Swan's secret which resulted in worry, seeing Neal grabbing her which resulted in anger and him punching him. This led to confusion, then worry that he might lose her, relief was next when he did find her, followed by more relief when she told him that she still loved him. But then came the change in their relationship, she took it to a new level and his love intensified.

He laughed, yes today had been one hell of a day.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought, your reviews mean everything to me and give me so much motivation to write. x**


	16. Smile, it's Christmas

**Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for your kind words! Love to each and everyone one of you. x**

* * *

Regina was well and truly miserable, school was out for Christmas and Robin was gone, along with his parents, they had returned back to England for the holidays. He'd only been gone four days and Regina was depressed, it was meant to be a joyous season, she kept telling herself that he wouldn't be gone long, but it seemed to be dragging. She was counting down the days until his return and they currently stood at ten, in Regina's mind that was ten too many, she worried when she couldn't see him face to face, touch him, make sure that he was okay.

Their relationship had merely grown stronger since their little argument a few weeks prior. Their parents had been astounded that they could have become even more infatuated with each other than they already had been; but they had managed it.

Robin was still in the play, much to the shock of both himself and Regina; after what he had said to Mr King, they had assumed that he would have simply just lost his part. He wasn't attending many of the rehearsals though, he didn't want to see Emma, Regina point blank refused to go to rehearsals where Emma might be. As much as she wanted to learn the truth, she was too mad to look at Emma at this specific point in time. But with her having the part of the nurse, the time would come where she would have to face her and turn up to rehearsals. Secretly she was also practicing her role as understudy, just in case she happened to be needed to cover for Emma.

Although it was Christmas and there were lights and decorations everywhere, colourful ornaments, all the things that were meant to make people happy and give them Christmas spirit; the joy just wasn't the same without him around, despite the bright lights on the tree, some of the light was missing from her life, in the form of Robin. His smile, his dimples, his eyes, his voice, everything that brought comfort to her was missing, he was miles away and she was simply unhappy without him there.

Walking into the sitting room she flopped on the sofa in between Zelena and Alex. Alex had been away at her mother's for a week and had returned earlier that day.

"Who's died?" Alex asked as she put her arm around her.

"No one, she's been like this for days." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so I go home for a couple of days and my little sisters depressed."

"Yes." Regina moaned, pouting at her.

"So miserable, cheer up, I'm here, aren't you going to give me a smile?"

"No."

"Geez, what can I do to make you smile?"

"Fly to England and bring Robin back." She huffed.

"I would if I could hun." She hugged her "You could just invite J over and pretend he's Robin."

"No thanks, I'll just wallow in self-pity."

"So you won't be wanting this massive bar of chocolate then?" she asked waving the bar at her.

"Gimmie." She reached for it and Alex pulled it away. "Alex gimmie."

"Are you going to quit moping?"

"I can't promise you that." She shook her head.

"God, what are you going to be like if he breaks up with you?" Zelena scoffed.

"Robins not going to break up with me." She cried "Don't even say that." She smacked her sister's arm.

"You never know he might find a beautiful girl back home in England."

"Zelena we both know that Robin is probably moping just as much as she is and he doesn't have eyes for anyone else."

"That's true, sorry Gina, Robin is totally head over heels, foolishly in love with you, good luck getting rid of him."

"I don't want to get rid of him." She sniffed pulling a cushion onto her lap and hugging it to her.

"You know what, take the chocolate, you need it." Alex handed her the bar.

"Thanks." She smiled, breaking a chunk off before passing it back. "Al, you're staying for Christmas day right?"

"Yeah girl, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She laughed "Can't be away from my little sis over Christmas."

"Gee are you only with me for Regina?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah totally, I thought you knew that." Alex quipped, causing a small smile to creep up onto Regina's features.

"Oh thank you very much." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Ze, she loves you." Regina chuckled putting her arm around her sister.

"Was that a laugh?" Cora called coming into the room. "Did I just hear my miserable daughter laugh for the first time in days?"

Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Anyone would think you'd lost a limb the way you were carrying on."

"Robin is like an extra limb to Regina though isn't he." Zelena laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so." Cora picked up her glass of wine and sat down opposite the girls. "So Regina, have you talked to Robin yet today?"

She nodded "Yes briefly, his aunt was coming over and his grandpa told him to stop being rude and put the phone down."

"Probably because he's had it attached to his ear nonstop for the past four days." Zelena nudged her sister.

Regina cast her a glare "I'm not a needy girlfriend."

"I bet you can't go more than an hour without texting Robin."

"I'll take that bet, how much?"

"Ten dollars."

"You're on, I'll enjoy spending my ten dollars at the Christmas feat."

"You should be so lucky."

"Here, take my phone." She took her iPhone from her pocket and handed it to them. "But, if Robin does text or ring me, please, please don't just ignore it, reply from you, explain."

"Fine." Zelena shook her head "Don't worry we won't leave lover boy hanging, ooh we could have fun with this."

"Oh god, I'm going to regret this aren't I."

"Probably." Alex nodded making to get up and go for a drink, when Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to sit next to her.

"No."

"Whoa little sis." Alex laughed as Regina hugged her.

Cora chuckled "Careful Alex, she won't let you go."

"I don't mind. Zelena." She handed her glass to her.

"What am I your servant?" Zelena huffed, snatching the glass from her; she was walking past her mother, when Cora reached out and unnoticeably took something from the large pocket in her cardigan.

Regina however saw this "Mother?"

She held up Regina's phone "Don't worry, I won't let her send anything embarrassing."

Alex leaned to whisper in her ear "I do hope you haven't been sexting Robin."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot." She stated sarcastically, letting out another laugh.

It was going to be a challenge going without a word passing between them for even an hour, for hours were precious with the time difference; five hours was a long time, he was five hours ahead of her, something he said meant that he was five hours closer to seeing her again. This was something she knew to be inaccurate, but it did bring her comfort anyhow. She was just going to get through this miserable Christmas one hour at a time, until he was back safe and sound in Storybrooke.

* * *

Robin was sat in the large farmhouse in the English countryside, moping, he prodded the fireplace and huffed. He missed Regina, he was hopelessly miserable without her, he knew he was supposed to be happy seeing his family again and he had been, for a while, but the missing of her hadn't taken long to set in. Leaning back in the tweed armchair he sighed loudly.

"Oh do cheer up old chap." His grandad protested "You have been positively miserable since you arrived back in blighty, and I have to say it is rather down heartening."

"Sorry pops, it's just I have no reason to smile."

"What are you talking about lad? You're home with us, isn't that reason enough to be happy?"

He shook his head "I guess I fell in love with Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke? Or this girl you are constantly messaging?" he smirked.

"Well, she's in Storybrooke so I guess, both."

"Regina?" Caroline asked, running her fingers through her son's hair.

He nodded "Geez Caroline, how amazing is this girl?" Grandpa Roland asked.

"Pretty amazing." She smiled before handing her son a beer.

"At least you can drink here in sunny old England, hey lad." When Robin only cast him a weak smile, he rolled his eyes "Okay, I think it's going to take your Grandmother to cheer you up. June, would you come in here and have words with your Grandson please."

"Why, what's wrong with my little Robin?"

"Little Robin? Seriously Gran, I'm not a two-year-old." At this he chuckled slightly, thinking ' _even though Regina might call me one_ '.

"We haven't even seen a picture of your girlfriend." She moaned squeezing into the chair beside him, which wasn't difficult with her small frame.

"Well." Caroline took her phone from her pocket, finding the picture from Halloween that she had put on her phone, should such occasion arise where she would need to show someone who Regina was. "Here you go."

June readjusted her glasses to look at the picture "Well would you look at that, she is very pretty, this is a beautiful photograph."

"Her hair isn't that long." Robin smiled looking at the picture, it was the one she had in a frame beside her bed "See." He handed her his own phone, with a picture he had shot of her without her having noticed, it was now the home screen on his phone. She was in her riding gear and they were sat on the spot at the top of hill; her hair was blowing softly in the wind, her smile beautiful. He knew that was the moment just before she turned and caught him, resulting in her jumping him; scrabbling for his phone as they laughed and rolled down the grass banking, with the horses watching them.

"Oh wow."

"Can I see son?" his grandpa asked as he handed him the phone. "Wow, she is stunning, I'm not surprised you're missing her lad."

"Oh good, take his phone off him." James stated as he came in from the kitchen "He can't just sit and look at her picture all day."

Robin glared at his father, then he heard another voice "Nah, that'd never do." His gaze immediately softened as he looked to the door. "can't have me best mate moping all over Christmas can we now."

"Will!" He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey mate." They hugged and Robin laughed, the first proper laugh since he'd left Regina at the airport; she had insisted in kissing him goodbye there and he had no complaints about that. "It's time to stop moping and get into the Christmas spirit."

"Easier said than done." He sighed "It's so good to see you Will."

"Look like you're glad to see me then would ya chap." Robin shook his head and grinned "Now that's a start ain't it." Will slapped him on the back.

"So Robin darling, when can we meet this dear of yours?" his Grandma June asked.

"I have no idea gran, she's in America." He sat back down next to her.

"Does she have an American accent?"

"Well she is American so yeah." He laughed.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Um, yeah, I don't see why not." He shrugged as he got his phone back off his Grandpa. "I'll just give her a ring."

"Doesn't that cost a fortune?" His grandfather asked.

"We organised a special deal that made it cheaper, we knew that he wouldn't be able to go two weeks without talking to her and it seems he can't even go an hour." James chuckled.

He distanced himself from them and dialled her number. "Regina?"

"Robin, it's Cora."

"Mrs M, where's Regina?" immediately panic set in "Is she alright?" Everyone looked over to him as his voice went up an octave and quickened.

"Yes dear, she's fine."

"I just had a mini heart attack." He gasped clutching his chest.

"Sorry." She laughed over the phone.

"Where is she then?"

"Zelena has challenged her not to speak to you for an hour."

"Oh god." He chuckled "How's she doing?"

"We had to take her laptop to stop her skyping you."

"So she's missing me as much as I'm missing her." He smiled sitting down in a chair away from the rest of his family.

"More I'd wager, she's downright miserable right now."

"How long does she have left?"

"Ten minutes." Cora laughed.

Then he heard her voice on the other end of the line "Mother? Mother who are you talking to? Is that Robin?"

"No."

"Yes it is, mom let me speak to him."

"No, do you want those ten dollars? You have ten minutes, then you can phone him back."

"Mom." She whined.

"Robin, I'll let you go, should she skype you in ten?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He chuckled "Tell her I love her."

"Will do." Cora quipped.

Robin ended the call and made his way back over, a massive grin on his face.

"Well?" Caroline asked.

"Seems Zelena wagered that Gina couldn't go more than an hour without contacting me."

Caroline smiled at him "She's managing then."

"Barely." He laughed "I think she almost wrestled her mother for the phone. She's going to skype in ten minutes, then Gran, not only will you be able to talk to her, but you'll be able to see her as well."

"Oh, how nice." June smiled "Caroline dear, what time do your Mother and Father get here?"

"They said they were about an hour away, that was about fifty minutes ago." She laughed. "Seems everyone will be skyping with Regina."

"Don't you think that's a little intimidating for her?" Robin stated worriedly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nonsense, I'm sure your young lady will love to meet her future in-laws." Grandpa Roland laughed.

"Yes, I've already told him that he needs to marry her."

"Caroline." James scolded "You can't be pushing our son into marriage."

"I'm not." She held her hands up "Trust me, I know that rushing into a marriage is a bad idea, I mean look what I ended up with." She laughed nudging her husband.

Then there was a knock at the door and Will stood to answer it "Hi."

"Will, darling, not the young man I thought was going to answer the door, but I'll take it." She smiled picking him up of the ground slightly and hugging him.

"Geez nanna, put me down." He laughed.

"Look at you, getting so tall." She patted his cheek before rushing past him and spotting her grandson. "Oh my goodness, John look at him, look at him."

"Sylvie, would you please just calm down a little bit." Her husband rolled his eyes.

Ignoring him she carried on "My goodness Robin." She hugged him. It was safe to say that his grandmother Sylvie was an extravagant character, over the top and boisterous, nothing like his mother, if anyone was going to intimidate Regina it would be her. She wouldn't purposely intimidate her, but Regina, as he knew was rather quiet and sarcastic, quite the opposite in character to his grandmother. "You have grown up, is that stubble? John look at this; our grandson has a beard"

Robin rolled his eyes "My girlfriend likes it."

"Oh my goodness, did you hear that John he has a girlfriend."

"Yes I know."

"You know?"

"Yes I know." He shook his head, dragging the bags behind him as Will assisted him.

"Why didn't I know?"

"You did know Nanna." Robin nodded his head.

"No I did not." She protested.

"I told you a couple of months ago."

"Oh, that girl, she's still your girlfriend?" she asked smiling.

"Yes she is."

"Oh, what was her name, can you remember her name John? What was it?"

"Reg…"

"Rebecca?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Rowena?"

"Definitely not, I think she'd have a fit if anyone called her that." James laughed.

"Nanna her name is Regina." Robin shook his head, stopping her before she could continue to guess any name that begun with the letter R.

"Regina! That's the one, is she nice Robin? Oh I bet she's just lovely."

Robin couldn't help but laugh, she was so quick, she didn't allow him to get a word in edgeways. "Yes Nanna, she's the best."

"He's been moping since he got here." June stated hugging the other woman.

"Hello dear. We can't have that can we?"

"Okay, can we all just calm down a minute." Robin asked "Regina, is skyping me in a minute and I want her to meet you, but Nanna you can't bombard her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you just did to me right then, Nanna, please promise me that you'll let her talk, or anyone else talk for that matter."

"Robin we all promise to be on our best behaviours, don't we Sylvie?" June laughed nudging her "Now please can we meet your beautiful girlfriend."

"Yes, okay, just relax okay." On that he heard his laptop and rushed off to grab it, he had left it switched on in his room.

"Have you seen her already June?" Sylvie asked, leaving the men to handle the bags as they made their way into the sitting room.

"I've seen a photo." She nodded.

"Quite the stunner she is." Roland interrupted.

"She's beautiful then?"

"Beautiful?" Will asked flopping down in a sole armchair "Regina Mills is like a Greek goddess; I've skyped with her a few times."

"Skyped? Now what does that mean?" Sylvie questioned looking to June.

"Oh don't ask me." She held her hands up.

"William, what is skyped?"

"Video called nanna." He laughed "She's lovely she is. Our Robins done well for himsen with that en."

"Well, I can't wait to speak to this young lady."

* * *

Sitting on his bed he clicked accept "Hey there gorgeous." He smiled.

"Hey, I managed it, a whole hour and now I've got ten dollars to spend." She chuckled waving a bank note at him. "Ooh what to buy?" she asked laying on her front on the bed, biting her bottom lip. "What do you suppose I should buy?"

"After Christmas sale at target?" he suggested.

"Ooh good idea." She smiled, her teeth showing as she flicked her hair. "But no, I was thinking of something else."

"What?"

She tapped her nose "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"My god I miss you." He shook his head, his parents and grandparents long forgotten.

"I miss you too, but at least I can see you." She chuckled, pulling a blue and green striped knitted scarf around her neck and inhaling its scent. "Mmm."

"I can't believe you're actually wearing that thing."

"It smells like you." She smiled.

"It actually looks good on you."

"Why thank you." She smiled.

"Regina, there are some people who want to talk to you."

"What? Why?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"My grandparents want to see the woman who, and I quote, has me moping around like a girl."

"Oh." She stated looking down, the smile falling somewhat.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"What if they don't like me?" She asked quietly.

"What are you talking about, of course they'll like you, Regina you're amazing. What's not to like, don't worry." He sighed "Regina I love you and they will too honest they will. Gina look at me."

She looked up at him and smiled "okay." She nodded.

"Right, come on then your majesty." She sat up on her bed as he picked up the laptop. He wandered into the sitting room where his family, plus Will were sat around quietly waiting for him. "Guys, this is Regina."

"I didn't know you could date a laptop Robin." Roland laughed.

"Very funny grandpa." He scowled placing the laptop in the middle of the room, on the coffee table. "This is Regina."

"Hi." She waved, casting them a shy smile.

"Oh wow she is beautiful Robin." Sylvie gushed "Ooh look at her John, isn't she the prettiest girl you have ever seen?"

"Yes she is." June nodded. Regina blushed as the two old ladies smiled at her "Hello dear."

"Hello."

"Regina, this is my grandma June, Nanna Sylvie. Grandpa Roland and Grandad John." Robin grinned. "Will you know already."

"Regina nice to see ya."

"Hey Will. It's nice to meet you all, Robin talks about you all the time." She grinned.

"Gina." Caroline called.

"Hi." She smiled.

"So young lady you're the girl that captured our grandsons heart?" Nanna asked.

"Yes I suppose I am; I don't quite know how." She chuckled.

"Dear me, so insecure." Sylvie shook her head "a beautiful young girl like you, Robin's lucky to have you."

"That's for sure." Robin laughed.

"Oh my goodness, Robin is that the scarf I knitted for you?" She asked adjusting her glasses as she leant closer to the screen, getting a better look at Regina.

"Yeah, I said that she could borrow it while I'm here in England."

"Awe, such a sweet boy, isn't he a sweet boy Regina."

"Oh yes, he's the best." Regina smiled "And he loves this scarf, it took a lot for me to persuade him to part with it." She chuckled casting him a wink, throwing him in the good books with his grandmother.

"Ooh is that so Robbie?"

"Yeah Nanna, I just love it."

"Well, I shall have to knit one for Regina then, so you can have yours back. I promise love, that my knitting has improved." She laughed.

"Oh no, this knitting is great." Regina smiled as she played with the material.

"Oh well, I will still make you a scarf, Robin will need his back, won't you Robbie?"

"Hello dear, my wife is a little loopy." John interrupted.

Sylvie smacked her husband's arm "don't listen to him, he's a miserable old git." She scoffed as she began to argue playfully with her husband.

Grandpa Roland rolled his eyes "the family are a bit wacky, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Oh no, I love it." She laughed "the majority of my family are so serious." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes well." He smiled holding his wife's hand. "We are the saner grandparents, Caroline's mother and father are a little bit." He moved his finger around his ear "if you know what I mean."

"Yes I think I do." She nodded. "It must be nice to see Robin."

"Oh it's wonderful, but it would have been much better if he wasn't so depressed about being away from you."

"I can assure you my grandparents will be the exact same with me when they arrive."

"Ooh young love."

Robin turned back from telling of his other grandparents. "What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Regina was just telling us that her grandparents are coming over for Christmas."

"What your Gramms?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "Daddy organised for a car to pick her up." she nodded. She had been so sad when she found that her father's mother would be staying in her home over christmas; so to hear that she was going to come up for christmas dinner had been such good news.

"Oh that's great." He smiled.

"Yeah, but Grandfather and grandmother are coming also."

"Ooh so formal." June stated looking at her husband.

"Tell me about it, my mother's parents." She nodded, raising her eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to subject you to them Robin, no sorry, I wouldn't want to subject you to my grandmother, my grandfather is quite charming." She huffed.

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"How sure?" She laughed "anyway, it was very nice to meet you."

"Gina are you going?"

"I don't want to intrude upon your family time Robin, I'll speak to you a little later."

"Are you okay?"

"Absolutely." She nodded "I love you."

"Love you too and I will ring you later, promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She blew him a kiss and disconnected.

"Well she was very nice."

"I dunno I think somethings up." Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "She just kind of hurried off."

"Robin, she just said that she wants you to have some time with us, you've got all the time in the world to talk to your love, us on the other hand are getting on, we don't know how much time we have left."

"Oh Gran, don't say that." He moaned

"Enjoy us while you still have us Robin."

"I plan to." He hugged her.

"And I plan to stick around to see my grandson get married." She chucked hugging him back.

"Not you too." He smiled kissing her cheek.

He couldn't help but feel that there was something more to Regina suddenly ending their call, something she hadn't told him. Seemingly her grandmother wasn't the nicest of characters, but she hadn't really spoken to him about her mother's parents; he knew that she would though, she would open up to him, in her own time.

* * *

"Regina, your grandparents are here." Cora called up the stairs.

Regina rolled her eyes, heading into Zelena's room "they're here." She huffed. "I can't believe they had to come here."

"Regina." Zelena scolded as she placed some diamond studs in her ears.

"Okay, I can't believe grandmother had to come."

"Regina."

"What, you can't even tell them Al is your girlfriend."

Alex shook her head as she glanced at Zelena.

"That's what you think." Zelena scoffed.

"Ze, what are you planning?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, I just think it's the perfect time for an announcement, don't you Al?"

"Oh definitely." She nodded.

"What announcement? Tell me." She stood up and straightened her black dress.

"You can find out with the rest of them." Zelena smiled sliding some red tint across her lips and rubbing them together. "Well?" she asked turning to her girlfriend.

"Beautiful." she smiled leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Now, shall we go face the music?"

"Urgh." Regina rolled her eyes "I swear to god if she says anything about the two of you, I will stand up and leave that dinner table."

"Ooh so moody."

"I'm just not in the mood for her prudy bullshit."

"Regina!" Zelena stared at her wide eyed.

"Well, she needs to learn to accept people for who they are."

"She is right there." Alex nodded.

"I suppose she is, mind you, don't let them hear you say bullshit, she might disown you."

"Oh, it's very possible." She laughed "I might try it, see what happens."

"I wouldn't, mother would probably disown you too."

"Aww, well maybe it's a risk I have to take." Regina cast them a sly grin before slowly making her way down the stairs. She appeared in the living room and smiled "Hello."

Her grandfather Robert, stood up to greet her and hugged her lightly "Hello pumpkin."

"Grandfather." She smiled.

"It's so good to see you, you get more and more beautiful each time we visit." He grinned, lightly brushing her cheek as she chuckled. "And so tall, I bet you're nearly as tall as Elizabeth."

He grandmother Elizabeth then turned, she was a tall, thin woman who had piled her masses of dark hair on the top of her head, her black dress reached to her calf and was high necked, with a white collar.

Regina smoothed her own black dress, it stopped just above the knee and the neckline was a lot more revealing, with little black diamantes encrusting the edge, it had long black laced sleeves, which she knew had Robin seen he would have probably passed out.

"Regina." She stated looking at her appearance. Regina had left her hair down in waves, she had a lighter red than usual tinting her lips and pearl earrings. "Merry Christmas." She greeted rather plainly.

"Merry Christmas." Regina nodded, couldn't her grandmother even accomplish a smile, was it that hard to do for her granddaughter? Evidently it was, she sat there with a dull expression and Regina was really having to work to keep the fake smile on her own face, it was already beginning to make her muscles hurt.

Cora cast her daughter a surprisingly apologetic look, before clearing her throat. "You look lovely dear." She smiled, coming to stand beside her daughter "Would you please accompany me into the kitchen for a moment."

"Yes, of course." As soon as she got into the kitchen she dropped the smile "Holy crap."

"Regina!" Her mother scolded pouring her third glass of wine.

"What the hell though, it's Christmas for god's sake, anyone would think we were at a wake the way she just looked at me then."

"Regina Mills."

"Sorry, but seriously mom, seriously. Grandmother would probably be happier at a wake, at least there she would be surround by all things miserable."

"Regina, be nice."

"I am being nice; this is me being nice. Why does she have to be here mom?"

"Because she is my mother Regina, do you know how I would feel if you were older and you didn't invite me over to spend Christmas with my grandchildren?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because you are capable of being nice and genuine and I'm sure that you would love your grandchildren."

"She does love you."

"Oh really, well could she maybe, possibly manage a smile?"

"Where is this coming from?" Cora asked, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Robin, I spoke to his grandmothers today and they are so nice, they made me realise what horrid, cold and unloving grandparent I had."

"Regina, you go in there and you put a smile on your face, am I clear?"

"Chrystal." She put her fake smile back on her face and stormed out of the room. "Can I get anyone anything?" she asked coming into the living room.

"A bottle of sparkling water." Elizabeth muttered.

Regina smiled, even though she was thinking that a couple of manners wouldn't hurt, she would have been ripped to shreds for not saying please. "Of course, Al?" she looked at Alex who was sat fidgeting next to Zelena.

"Al?" her grandmother looked down her nose "What's your proper name?"

"Alex." Zelena supplied.

"Alex?" she rose her eyebrows.

Here we go, Regina knew this was swinging towards her grandmother's dislike for nicknames. ' _One's proper name is to be used at all times'_ Regina mocked in her head.

"Is that short for Alexandra?" she continued.

"No grandmother, her name is Alex." Regina huffed before leaving back into the kitchen. "Mother, I can't stand this."

"What now?"

"How come you get to hide out in here?" she narrowed her eyes.

"The wines in here." She stated topping up her glass again.

"Gee, even you have to be drunk to stand her, and she's your mother." Regina rolled her eyes removing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I don't, I just need to be a little intoxicated that's all."

"What if she harasses Ze for being a lesbian mother? Hum, what are you going to do about that?" Regina leant against the counter "Are you just going to let her put her down for being who she wants to be?"

"No of course not, you know I accept your sister."

"So will you defend her if it comes to it? Her and Al?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, because be rest assured mother, if you don't, I will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not let her bully my sister for being herself, for loving who she wants to love." Regina sighed.

"She's your grandmother."

"Mom she disowned you when she found out you were pregnant with Ze, she didn't accept you again until you married daddy."

"That's just who she is."

"Mom can't you see, clearly you are just trying to avoid it, but you can't let her treat me and Zelena the way she treated you."

"There was a time when I didn't treat you like a mother should." Cora stated solemnly, looking down at the glass in front of her.

"Yes, but we got past that time, you changed." Regina took her mother's hand "I love you mom, you need to protect Zelena from her, she and Al are up to something, but you can't let grandmother interfere, or put Ze down for being who she is. And she'll probably go for Alex, she'll be the easiest target, mom please say that you agree with me."

"One hundred percent Regina, I do, we will protect Alex, she's a member of this family."

"Good."

"Just as we'd protect Robin."

"Thank you mother." She smiled before shaking her head "Okay now pick up that wine and we'll go in there and smile."

"You're a good girl." Cora smiled kissing her hair.

"When I want to be." She laughed "let's go."

* * *

Everyone was sat around the dining room table and it was quiet, there was the odd clinking of cutlery every now and then, but apart from that, silence. Regina couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm, so far Zelena had been polite and when asked if she had a boyfriend chuckled and said that she didn't. Grandmother didn't even ask Regina that question, which was rather amusing.

Then all of a sudden the silence was broken by a loud ringing noise. "What on earth is that noise?" Elizabeth asked.

Regina bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself laughing, as her phone sounded through the house, with a ringtone that Robin had changed without her knowing, she had found out when he first rang her from England. She decided to leave it ringing and shared a look with Alex.

 _"You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see, I can be myself now finally. In fact, there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you'll be, with me."_

'Soul Sister?' Alex mouthed. Regina smiled and nodded.

"What is that noise?" She repeated.

Regina couldn't hold her laughter in any longer, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh my god." She coughed. "Oh my." It didn't help that she had no pockets in her dress, so had resorted to sticking her phone in her bra, she hadn't thought about it ringing, never mind the fact that vibrate was switched on.

"Regina, do you find this funny?"

"Oh extremely so."

"Will you please stop that noise!"

Regina rubbed her eyes, before reaching down her cleavage and pulling her phone from her bra. "Robin." She answered.

Her grandparents stared at her mortified. Zelena and Alex simply laughed.

"Yes I'm fine to talk now."

"Regina Mills are you on the phone at the table?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at her granddaughter who was sat next to her.

"No, I'm not, excuse me." She pushed her chair back and walked out, winking at her sister and Al as she left.

"Did she just leave the table?"

"Yes I believe she did." Cora stated, swirling her fifth glass of wine and beginning to feel slightly drunk.

"You need to teach that girl some manners."

"I don't believe I need to teach her anything, that was her lovely boyfriend, who she misses dearly, ringing her, to speak to her, from England." Cora slurred, Henry looked at his wife and moved her drink away from her, deciding that she may have had a little too much.

"Boyfriend, isn't she too young for a boyfriend?"

"No she isn't." Henry shook his head. "She's eighteen and that is plenty old enough."

"Look what happened to Cora when she dated at that age, she ended up with an unwanted child."

Cora remained silent and simply looked towards Zelena "Hey!" Alex burst, placing her cutlery down on the table and glared at the old woman.

"Do stay out of this dear, it's a family matter, and you aren't a member of this family. I'm simply saying that Cora, you and I both know that Zelena was a mistake, she wasn't wanted, you didn't ever want her. She was a burden onto you, a burden that you should never have taken on."

Zelena looked down at her lap, Alex found her knee under the table and squeezed it comfortingly, before pushing her chair back and standing up. "Who the fuck do you think you are lady? She is your granddaughter; how could you say that? How much of a cold hearted bitch do you have to be to say that about your own grandchild?" Alex adjusted her glasses as everyone stared at her.

"How dare you talk to me in that manner, who do you think you are?"

"I'm the girl that's marrying your granddaughter." She put her hand on Zelena's shoulder "So would you maybe stop being so horrid about my fiancé please? She's a beautiful person and she doesn't need to be made to feel like shit by her own grandmother."

For a brief moment, everyone thought the old lady was going to die in her seat, they could have been sure that she had temporarily stopped breathing. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I am marrying your granddaughter."

"Oh My God!" Regina came back into the room after hearing shouting. "You proposed?" She grinned at her sister "She proposed, I think I'm gonna cry." She stated as she rushed around the table. "I'm going to have to ring him back now aren't I." she chuckled.

"Congratulations darling." Cora slurred as she reached out for her daughter's hand.

"Oh that's great news." Henry nodded.

"Wait just a minute, I'm sorry, is this some sort of joke? Are you playing a joke on me? Because I find it highly un-amusing."

"Elizabeth." Her husband warned.

"What, this can't be real, she's a girl, they are both girls; so it must be some sort of practical joke."

"A joke?" Regina asked turning to look at her. "Their relationship isn't a joke, they love each other and are happy, so for once please, stop making your grandchildren feel worthless and accept them for who they are."

"Well said dear." Her grandfather stood up "I have put up with you trying to bully this family into being how you want them to be for too long. Elizabeth, we have two beautiful granddaughters, it doesn't matter how they came into this world, they are both amazing young women. It also doesn't matter who they love. If Alex makes Zelena happy, then who are we to say that them being together is wrong?" Robert asked.

"I can not believe you Robert."

"Well believe it Elizabeth."

"Cora." She turned to her daughter. "You cannot be happy with this."

"She is my daughter." She snapped "And you have been completely unforgivable towards her tonight. Alex was right, who do you think you are talking to my daughter like that?"

Regina looked at her mother, feeling extremely proud.

"Cora!"

The old woman was clearly outraged.

"Get out of my house."

"I am your mother."

"Act like it then!" Regina knew that the alcohol was playing a large part within this outburst, her mother would never, ever do anything like this when sober. "Until you can accept my daughter for who she is, then I don't want you in this house, I can't have you in this house. You have pushed us around for too long, made me like you, but I don't want to be you, just like I don't want my children to be like me, not the old me anyway. I want them to feel like they can tell me anything and not fear that I would judge them for it. I love my girls, and I have come to see Alex as my third daughter, I have seen just how much she loves Zelena and I couldn't be happier that they have decided to get married."

Elizabeth simply stared at her gobsmacked, then she regained her composure and shuffled her chair back, placing her napkin down, she turned to the door and walked away. "Robert!" she called from the hall where she had quickly pulled her coat on.

He shook his head "I'm sorry about the way she treated you tonight dear, congratulations." He squeezed Zelena's hand before following his wife.

"I think we'll be leaving now." She stated, not bothering to bid goodbye to anyone and simply opening the door, she walked out.

Regina sighed before plucking up the courage to follow. "Grandfather, do you mind if I have a word with her?"

"Regina, I doubt that she's going to listen to you dear." He stated squeezing her arm.

"Please, let me try."

"Okay." He nodded.

* * *

Regina didn't know why she wanted to try and reason with the woman, maybe it was because of what her mother had said to her earlier that night, about her being alone on Christmas, however much she might deserve to be. She found her sat in the car waiting. Regina opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. "Grandmother."

"Regina."

"Talk to me." She huffed, reaching out. "Why does it matter so much that Zelena has a girlfriend?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head "I don't know."

"Then why did you make her feel like she should be ashamed of who she is?"

"I don't know Regina."

"Listen to me, I know what it's like to be in love, it's the most magical feeling, like you can do anything when they're by your side, like they make you unstoppable, together you are unstoppable and as long as you have each other, no one else can drag you down."

"Robin?"

"Yes, Robin." She nodded "The thing is though, that if you can't accept Alex and Zelena's love, then why should mine be any different?"

"He's a boy Regina." She sighed.

Regina frowned "So what? Why should that matter? Why should anything matter, other than being with the person you love. Alex is so nice, even nicer than Zelena." She chuckled "She's like another big sister to me. I know you might find it strange, but you'll come to see that they love each other. Grandmother, don't shut yourself off from the rest of this family. Is it really hard to compliment your grandchildren once in a while? Or at the very least tell them that you love them."

"Regina, I do love you."

"Then let me know that, how am I meant to love you when you distance yourself from all of us?"

"I'm sorry Regina, but I don't think I can go back in there."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" she rose her voice.

"But if you just tried to meet Alex, properly." Regina tried.

"You stupid foolish girl, I don't want to go back in there, what do you not understand about that? I don't want to accept anything and I definitely don't want to meet Alex properly; in fact I want you to leave me alone."

Regina sighed and looked at her for a few seconds, trying to read the expression on her face. "Get out Regina, go!"

"Fine." She scoffed, opening the door and got out "It's your loss!" She spat before slamming the car door and walking back in. "You were right, she wouldn't listen." She shook her head "I don't know why I thought that she might."

Her grandfather hugged her "Don't worry pumpkin, at least you tried, that's what matters."

"She is a horrid woman." Regina choked back the tears.

"Why? What did she say to you?" Henry asked, concerned for his daughter as he placed an arm around her.

"Nothing daddy, just leave her."

"I'm so sorry." Robert sighed. "She can be awful sometimes. I better go." He squeezed Regina's arm. "Zelena, Alex, congratulations, I hope I at least can attend your wedding, even if my wife is stuck off the guest list."

"Of course grandfather." Zelena smiled hugging him.

"Alex, it was nice to meet you and I apologise again for my wife."

"Thank you." She smiled as he shook her hand.

"I trust you and my granddaughter will look out for one another."

"Yes of course." She smiled as Zelena reached for her.

"Well, then have a good Christmas tomorrow. Goodbye, please apologise to Cora for me."

"I will do." Henry nodded. "She doesn't blame you."

He smiled, before leaving them stood in the hall.

"Well that went well." Regina stated as everyone started laughing.

"Your phone though." Alex chuckled.

"Oh I know." She smiled "But the two of you are getting married." She squealed "I can't believe it, I'm so happy."

"Yes, I think we got that." Zelena chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Where did mother go?"

"She scrubbing dishes." Henry muttered.

"Oh, that's not good." Regina shook her head.

"Don't' worry, I'll deal with it." He wandered off to the kitchen to talk to his wife.

"Okay, fancy skyping Robin and telling him about this?"

"Go on then." Alex laughed as they all made their way upstairs to her room.

* * *

Later that night Regina was in bed, with the lights off, she was whispering. "I don't know how you are already awake."

"It's seven here." He chuckled.

"Its two here."

"Yes and you should be getting some sleep."

"I want to talk to you, I stayed awake to talk to you." She yawned.

"Merry Christmas." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I suppose it is." She smiled. "Merry Christmas. I can't wait for you to open your present."

"Well you're going to have to sleep first."

"What a day."

"Mmm." He shook his head. "I better go now."

"Aww."

"I love you."

"Love you more." she quipped.

"Don't think so."

"It's true." She grinned, yawning again.

"Let's just agree to disagree shall we?"

"Yes, but I'm right."

He shook his head deciding to let her have this one "Good night Regina."

"Good morning Robin." She smiled, cutting off her phone before sleep claimed her.

* * *

 **So what did we think of the Grandparents? In the next chapter we'll see the rest of Christmas, then it's back to school for some major drama!**


	17. Home is where the heart is

**Hi, it's been a week since I updated and I've had two exams this week, I have been sooo busy.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina woke at ten and immediately reached for her laptop, the smell of pancakes was drifting through the house, but she wasn't thinking about how hungry she was, she was thinking about how much she wanted to open her present with Robin. She wasn't feeling entirely well that morning, but that didn't deter her in the slightest from her need to talk to her boyfriend. Quickly clicking on the skype link she waited for him to pick up "Robin!" she smiled.

"Hey lovely, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, very nice." She nodded.

"Ooh." He rose his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Robin get your mind out of the gutter." She chuckled.

"Is not in the gutter milady." He shook his head.

"Of course it isn't." she laughed.

"So, do you want to open presents now?"

"Yes." She nodded, biting her bottom lip as she hopped off the bed a retrieved the present he had given her before she left.

"This is only one of your presents, but I thought that it would be the most useful." He stated picking up the box beside him.

"Same with yours, I thought that you might need it." She grinned, before looking away from the camera and coughing slightly.

"Shall we open them at the same time?"

"Yes." She nodded "I have been resisting the urge to open this for the past five days."

"I see you've restrained yourself Miss Mills."

"It took a lot of work Mr Locksley." She giggled.

Carefully they unwrapped their boxes and when both saw what was inside let out a shocked gasp. "How?"

"What?"

"How did that happen?" she asked pulling out a burgundy cashmere scarf. "Oh my god!"

"No way." He pulled out the same scarf. "Out of all the things we could have bought."

"Now that's just plain scary, I have goosebumps." Her hand went to her throat as she swallowed, letting out a deep breath. It was a weird coincidence, but for some reason that had been the scarf she had been drawn to buying, it was weird to think that Robin had that exact same feeling.

"Did my mother tell you?"

"Did my mother tell you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No."

"Neither did yours."

"My god."

"Is it exactly the same?" She questioned inspecting hers and finding that it was. "How?"

"I have no idea; we must just be that in tune with one another."

"Mom! Come in here a minute." She called, coughing again.

"Regina, what is it?" Cora yawned coming into the room and pulling her robe tighter around her, cupping a hot mug of coffee.

"Look at this." She held up the scarf.

"Why do you have Robin's present, I thought that you'd given it to him to take with him?"

"I did; this is my gift from him."

"Really?" she asked her eyes wide as she ran her eyes over the scarf. "My goodness that is a strange coincidence isn't it."

"I can't quite believe it."

"Me either, it's crazy." Robin laughed "on the plus side I love the scarf."

"Yes me too, I only bought it for you so that I could steal it and wear it myself." She chuckled "now I won't have to." She pulled it around her neck. "We'll have to swap every now and then so it smells like you." She stated inhaling the scent.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'll give you the rest of your present when you get home, I'm counting the days down." She laughed.

"Me too."

At this point Cora informed her that breakfast was in ten minutes before leaving them to continue with their discussion.

Making sure her mother was out of ear shot she chuckled "maybe we can even have a repeat performance of what we did in the tree house."

"Yes. I would like that." He nodded "you don't know how much that has been on my mind."

"Oh if it's anything like how much it's been on my mind, then I think I might have an inkling." She giggled, coughing slightly.

"I miss you." He laughed.

"I miss you."

"Regina!" Zelena yelled up the stairs "get up lazy!"

"I am up." She yelled back "I'm talking to Robin."

"Ooh hold him there a min, I want to talk." Alex chipped in.

Regina rolled her eyes as Robin chuckled. "So annoying." She stated still smiling.

"I can't believe they're engaged."

"I know tell me about it." Regina laughed as Alex came in and jumped on her bed.

"Robin, Merry Christmas!" She smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

"Hey!" Zelena grinned as she joined them on the bed.

"Guys." Regina moaned.

"What?"

"We were talking."

"Ooh did we interrupt your dirty talk?" Alex asked chuckling as she crossed her legs.

"No!" Regina pushed her, a blush coming onto her cheeks.

Zelena smirked at her fiancé before adding "Were you both telling each other what you want to do to each other when he gets back?"

"Zelena, stop ewe." She shook her head, knowing that Zelena had been right, not that she'd ever give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"What, I'm only playing with you."

"Not funny."

"We know what you were doing in that tree house." Zelena continued.

"Robin I'm coming to England." Regina stated stepping up on the bed.

"Regina we're teasing you. We do know what you were doing though." Alex laughed.

"Definitely coming."

Alex grabbed her when she was about to jump off the bed. "No." she yelped laughing as they tackled her so she was laid back on the bed. "Unfair, there's two of you, Robin help." She chuckled as they tickled her. "Robin!" she coughed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked shaking his head as he smiled.

"Alex, Zelena." She breathed. "Seriously I can't breathe." She continued to laugh, as they weren't giving up. Then the laughing stopped and she began wheezing "No, I really can't breathe, guys." Her hand went to her throat.

"Regina?" Zelena pulled back. "Regina!"

She began to cough. "Guys what's happening?" Robin asked now extremely worried, as he moved closer to the screen..

"Mom! Mom!" Zelena yelled.

"Sit up, Gina, can you sit up for me?" Alex stated calmly as she helped her. "That's good, breathe, you're alright, breathe." She carefully rubbed her back. "We've got you."

The door flung open and Cora and Henry hurried into the room. "Oh my goodness."

Regina was still wheezing as she shook.

"Zelena?" Robin asked from the laptop.

"Mom what's wrong with her?"

"Ask Alex, she's the nurse." Cora stated coming to sit beside her daughter.

"I think it's laryngitis, her air passage suddenly just tightened, the symptoms were probably progressed by the laughing."

As Regina's breathing began to even out, she closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Robin questioned.

"Robin." She cried, her throat croaky.

"It's okay." He comforted, wishing he could be there to hold her.

She pulled the laptop closer to her "Robin."

"I'm here, you're alright."

"You're not actually here though, I need you here."

"I'm sorry Gina, I wish I could be there with you, you know I do." He stated guiltily sharing a look with Cora.

"I just want you back." She wheezed, her voice hoarse, tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back, what you need is rest, have you been feeling ill all morning?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cora asked, feeling her forehead. "You're burning up; Alex is that normal?"

"A temperature?" Alex replaced Cora's hand with her own. "It could be laryngitis brought on by tonsillitis." Alex sighed "Your tonsils may have swelled making it hard for you to breathe, can you open your mouth for me?" She followed instructions as Alex nodded "Yes, I think it is."

"Great." She muttered. She swatted her mother's hand away "Can you all stop fussing around me? I'm not a baby."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Alex stated "If she has any more breathing difficulties then she might need to go in, but I think it was because we were tickling her."

"Can I please just talk to Robin now, I'm fine." She croaked.

"Is there anything she can take?" Henry asked ignoring his daughter's comment.

"Just something to help soothe her throat, but now the best thing to do is to leave her to talk, well listen to Robin." Alex grinned, winking at Regina.

"Thank you." She stated nasally.

Cora shook her head "Now make sure that you tell us if you are feeling worse young lady, breakfasts ready now."

She held up her hand, gesturing five minutes and her family made their way out of her room.

"Well you didn't half scare me then." Robin sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't speak, you need to rest your voice, I can't believe how quickly that came on, it's like one minute you were fine and the next."

"Well this just puts the sloppy icing on the burnt Christmas cake now doesn't is." She coughed. "Ouch." She sniffled.

"Shushhh you. You need to rest, please."

"I have…"

"Ah, stop talking." She glared at him down the camera and he laughed "Don't glare at me missy, it doesn't work I just find it adorable."

She huffed and flopped back on the bed, floundering her arms in protest.

"Regina." He laughed.

"Not fair, now I can't even talk you at all."

"How about you go and get some breakfast and I'll talk to you a bit later?"

She nodded "okay." She frowned.

"It's probably a good job that I'm not there, I'd most likely have it too."

"Yeah probably." She smiled.

"There, awe, at least you are trying to smile. Keep happy today. I love you."

"Love you." She whispered, her hand going to her throat. "I'm just going to go die now." She breathed.

"Please don't, do you know how much it would cost me to change my plane ticket at this time of year to attend your funeral?" he joked.

"Oh thanks." She mocked.

"I'm joking, seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, just rest today, get yourself better and binge on Christmas movies."

"I might just do that." She coughed.

* * *

Four days later and Regina was feeling slightly better, the swelling in her tonsils had gone down and her sister and Alex had managed to drag her out shopping in the sales, despite her protests that she was fine staying at home. Alex had bought her a pretzel and she was now sat in the mall rubbing her feet. "Ouch." She moaned.

"Stop whining." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"My feet."

"Regina, why the hell did you wear those shoes to the mall?" She asked looking down at the black heeled boots.

"They're pretty." She shook her head "Pretty, but painful."

"My feet are hurting and I'm wearing converse." Alex laughed "So I'm pretty impressed you made it this far."

"It's a skill, but after four hours." All of a sudden her phone began to chime with _'Hey, Soul Sister'_ "Robin." She grinned as she pressed accept to the facetime call. "Robin!"

"Hi." He laughed "Wow you can speak."

"Yes." She nodded "And I'm out of the house, look." She moved her phone so he could see the rest of the mall.

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time."

"Oh, I was until this happened." She pointed her phone at her heel, where there was a massive blister.

"Ooh nice."

"I know. What are you doing?"

"Same as you, but I can assure that it wasn't voluntary, my grandmothers and mom pulled me out with them. We just stopped for tea, they've gone in Debenhams, that's a kind of like a department store."

Regina laughed as he took a sip out of his McDonald's cup.

"You'd think being in Britain we'd go for something a little more British."

"Yeah well, it seems America has you hooked."

He was about to reply when they both heard a girl's voice "Robin! Oh my goodness, you're back!"

"Robin?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Marian." He stated, completely shocked.

"Oh my god, turn the camera around." Regina looked at her sister her eyes wide.

"Robin it's been too long." All of a sudden the camera was obstructed by her clothes.

"Is she hugging him?" Regina scoffed.

"Marian, I um… how are you?"

Alex shared a look with Zelena as they both looked at the camera, then up at Regina who was watching the screen intensely.

"Whoa, little sister you do need to blink." Alex nudged her.

"What is happening right now?" she asked, listening into Robin's conversation. The brunette pulled back and Regina got a better look at her, she was quite pretty; she wearing tighter than tight skinny jeans and a red top that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Oh I'm great, how about you? I bet you've been missing home."

"Actually…"

"Of course you have, you didn't want to go to that place did you, I bet you love being back in London."

"Well no…"

"Were you missing me Robin?"

Regina scoffed as she rolled her eyes "Is that bitch flirting with my boyfriend?" She asked, a slight jealously creeping up.

"No actually, I wasn't" Robin answered Marian.

They could all tell that his answer took Marian completely by surprise, as she responded by letting out an annoying laugh. "Oh Robin, you're so funny." She hit him playfully.

"I'm serious."

"There you go again."

"Marian, I have a girlfriend."

"That's you." Zelena nudged Regina.

"Yes I know that, shush."

Marian rose her eyebrows "Really, you're still with her? The boys told me she was slightly psycho, a bit of a crazy."

Regina gasped, slightly psycho? Had he described her that way? He couldn't possibly have, could he? But then again why would the boys have said that?

"She is not a psycho; I love her Marian." He stated defensively, his voice rising above the normal level.

"What like you loved me?"

"No, I never told you I loved you, I love Regina."

"Her names Regina?"

"Yes, her name is Regina and she is the most important person in my life."

"Really? You've only know her three months." Marian sneered.

"So what? Whys that anything to you?"

"We were good together Robin." She stated her hand raising to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"We shouldn't be watching this." Alex stated worriedly.

"Oh yes we bloody should." Zelena hit back. "Hey! Get your hands off my sister's man you slut!"

Marian jumped back, not having expected his phone to yell at her.

"Zelena!" Alex gasped.

"Oops." Zelena bit her lip. "Might have been a little loud."

"Ya think?" Regina shook her head.

"What the hell?" Marian asked staring at him.

"Kinda on face time with my girlfriend." He held up his phone. "Marian meet Regina."

"Oh, I, um, hi." She grimaced

"Hello." Regina narrowed her eyes, scowling at her. "I'm his _crazy, psychotic_ girlfriend."

"I'm just going to go now." She cowered "I'll see you around Robin." She stated before hurrying away.

"I bloody well hope not." He muttered turning his attention back to the screen. "Well that's was awkward."

"Just a little." Regina huffed, her expression not lightening.

"Are you okay?"

"Just trying not to be a psycho." She spat.

"Regina, I never called you a psycho." He shook his head; he knew this was coming.

"Then why did she seem to think that your boys, told her that I was?"

"They wouldn't have told her that, trust me, I know them, there's no way they'd have told my ex something like that."

"How do you know that? Why would they think I was a psycho anyway Robin?"

"They don't, Regina I promise you, I don't know where she got that from, the only person who ever calls you that is..."

"Emma Swan." Regina rolled her eyes. Then something came to her "does she know my full name?"

"She didn't even seem to know your first."

"She was lying, she's seen the tweets, that's the only thing I can think of."

"We need to get Swan to delete those."

"That is never going to happen." She shook her head "Emma isn't going to delete them; I mean why would she? She hates me, she really truly hates me."

"Maybe it's time we did something."

"What do you suggest Robin?" She asked sarcastically. "Who do you really expect me to go to? My mother knows what Emma is like but she sure as hell can't make her delete those comments. Quite frankly I don't' care about them, because they are lies Robin, all of them lies."

"I know they are."

"Well then, what does it matter? You and I both know that they are lies, so who cares what anyone else thinks, everyone I care about knows the truth, everyone I care about and who cares about me doesn't believe it."

"Okay, but I just hate it that you're branded those things, when they couldn't be further from the truth."

Regina laughed "Robin, all that matters to me is that you know the real me and you see me for who I really am."

"I do, and I love who you really are."

"There you go then, I'm happy." She smiled.

He was about to reply when he heard his name yet again "Robin."

"Robbie dearest."

"Regina, my mom's back, I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too." She replied.

"Hey mom."

"Robin you'll never guess who I've just seen."

"Oh I think I might."

"Marian."

"Yes, I was right."

Robin's grandmother shook her head "She's a detestable girl Robin, you were lucky to get away from that one when you did, wasn't he June."

"He was yes." His other grandma nodded.

"Yes, we like Regina much, much more."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He chuckled.

"Yes, much, much more, she's just lovely. Do you know how she's feeling Robbie, is she feeling better, ooh I do hope she is don't you June?"

"Yes."

"Ooh yes, she didn't half look poorly yesterday, didn't you say you were going to ring her while we were gone? Did you ring her Robin?"

"Yes I rang her Nanna."

"Good boy, did she say she was feeling better?"

"Nanna, Regina is feeling much better, she's out shopping with her sister and her sister's girlfriend."

"Ooh you didn't tell us her sister was dating another girl Robbie, I bet it's a refreshing change from men. A relationship with another woman must just be so much easier, don't you think June?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought actually Sylvie."

"Not that I'd ever be brave enough to try anything like that, ooh no."

"Nanna I should hope not, what would grandpa say?"

"Ooh I think he'd be all for it."

"Okay mum, that's enough." Caroline chuckled "I don't think Robin needs to hear this, never mind me."

"I'm just saying that I'm all for same sex couples, did you know that our friend Donald at the bingo is gay, as is Patrick at the cricket club. They are the funnest guys you will ever meet, one time..."

"Okay Nanna." Robin laughed, he put his arm around her.

"Does she ever stop talking?" June whispered to Caroline as they walked slightly behind.

Robin's mum shook her head "That's my mother for you."

The two women laughed as they continued to listen into Nanna's bombardment of Robin.

* * *

"Today!" Regina jumped up and down as she came into the living room "Oh my goodness I cannot wait."

"Gosh so much energy." Her Gramms laughed "Got any spare?"

"I'm just so excited."

"We hadn't noticed dear."

"Oh you'll just love him, he's so, so great."

"Well then I can't wait to meet him." She laughed as she hugged her youngest granddaughter.

"I'm so happy you could spend time with us over Christmas."

"Me too." She nodded "I've rather enjoyed spending my time here instead of in that home with only Gladys for company." Regina sat down next to her and took her hand. "So what time does Robin fly?" her grandma asked, sipping her tea.

"Around five his time, which is in about two hours. His flight is seven hours, plus he has to drive here from Portland, so add on another, he'll most likely be shattered"

"You'll have to see him tomorrow then."

"Yes." She nodded, disappointment panging in her chest, she hadn't even thought that she might not be able to see him as soon as he got back.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up "Oh, that's just perfect." She huffed sarcastically.

"What?" Cora asked leaning against the door frame.

"Look at this." She handed her phone to her mother, showing her a picture that Robin had taken out of the large windows at the airport.

"Snow."

"Yes, they are delaying flights out of London, typical." She rolled her eyes.

"What difference is a couple more hours going to make? You wouldn't have been seeing him today anyway."

"I suppose you're right, I guess I'd just rather know that he's safely landed, I'm panicking now."

"Don't panic Regina, they wouldn't allow him to fly unless it was safe."

"Yes you're right." She nodded. This didn't work to lessen her worry, she wanted him home to her in one piece, but she also wanted him back soon.

"So Regina dear, tell me a bit more about Robin." Her gramms requested,

"He's a skilled artist and he's so passionate about his work." Regina smiled "He's amazing. He acts too and cooks, I'm pretty sure he could accomplish any task you set him." She laughed.

"Well it's clear he has you besotted with him."

"Very much so." She nodded.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, especially after everything that happened last year."

"Oh Gramms I am so over that guy."

"Yes, but he did break your heart dear."

"I know, but I found out that he was a sleazy cheat."

Cora stopped in her actions and looked up at her daughter "A sleazy cheat?" She asked, her blood turning cold.

"Yes, I found that he was sleeping with my best friend behind my back." Regina sighed.

"Is that so?" Cora asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, why did her mother look terribly guilty and suspicious? "Mother."

"What?"

"Did you know? Did you know the whole time?" She questioned.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why would you think that I knew that." She asked, not moving the cup from the front of her face.

"Because of your reaction just then. Did you know that he and Emma were having sex?"

"No, how would I know that?"

"Mom, why did Daniel leave school? You know, you know the reason, so just tell me." She interrogated.

"Fine, but trust me when I say I was keeping this secret from you to protect you."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I caught them."

Regina let out a shocked gasp "Caught them?" She felt she knew the way this conversation was going and she knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"Yes, in the janitor's closet, I had clumsily dropped my coffee all over my desk and needed to clean it up. When I opened the door that was the sight I was met with."

"So they were?" she whispered. "They were doing that."

"Yes, Regina I'm sorry."

Her grandma grasped her hand "At least you found a young man who is worthy of you now."

"I though Daniel loved me, I thought, how could I be so stupid? The whole time he was doing it with her behind my back and you kept it from me!" She rounded on her mother.

"I was protecting you!"

"Telling me would have protected me!"

"No, it would have hurt you even more."

"How?!" Regina stood up "How mother, would letting me know the truth have hurt me more than you keeping it from me? I can't believe you." She shook her head.

"Regina lower your voice, sit down for a minute."

"What is going on?" Henry asked appearing at the door and glancing at his daughter.

"Mother is keeping secrets from me."

"Is this to do with the paperwork from a couple of months ago."

Cora closed her eyes, trust her husband to come and drop yet another bombshell, one that she wasn't quite ready to activate.

"What paperwork? Mother?" Regina turned to look at her, a fire burning in her eyes. "Is there something else I should know, something else you're keeping from me?"

"No there is nothing else."

Taking a shuddery breath Regina shook her head. "I think I might go riding now." She swept out of the room, leaving her mother, father and grandma staring at the door.

"Cora, what is going on?" Henry asked.

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing to me dear." Gramms stated.

"She's found out about Daniel and Emma." Cora informed him.

"Oh dear."

"It's nothing to do with that folder. She'll find out about that on Monday no doubt, then she really will fly off the handle."

"Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked "Or do I have to still be in the dark about this?"

"Henry, you'll know why I couldn't tell you when she does on Monday."

"Well, it's clearly something to do with school."

"Yes, it is, like I said, I don't want to put her down with this."

"Fine Cora, but she isn't going to like that you kept another secret from her."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Hey Granny." Regina stated as she walked through the door to the town diner.

"Regina honey." The elderly lady greeted. Mrs Lucas was like an actual grandmother to her, sure everyone in town called her Granny, but that was because it as the name of the diner; Regina had known her since she was a little girl.

"Hi." She sat in her usual booth and played with her new scarf.

"What's wrong with my favourite customer?" she asked "No wait, let me guess, she's missing my other favourite customer, one who just happens to be in England right now."

"Got it in one." She offered her a weak smile.

"Dear me, so glum." Granny shook her head and moved into the kitchen before reappearing with a bowl and a slice of steaming apple pie. "Can you be tempted?" She waved the bowl under her nose "On the house."

"Thanks Granny." She smiled, reaching over the table for a spoon.

"Been riding?" she asked taking in the brown leather riding gear, and velvet hat that was place on the seat beside her.

"Mmm, I needed to get out of the house."

"Oh no, I thought your mother was being better recently." Granny frowned sitting down opposite her.

"I just found that she had been keeping something from me, that's all. I suppose I can see how she thought that it would protect me, but to be honest, it didn't really help."

"I can imagine, it's not easy though Regina, knowing how best to keep your child from harm's way." She laughed "Goodness knows the problems I've had with our Ruby lately."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Regina, what happened between you and that lot, you used to be so close."

"It wasn't Ruby Granny, if that's what you mean, she just picked the wrong friend that's all. She picked Emma." Regina picked up a spoon and tasted some of the pie. "Mmm." She sighed, thinking that although it wasn't as good as Robin's moms, it was a close second.

"Good?" she asked.

"Pretty great." She nodded.

"I changed my recipe." She informed her "Seems the bakery across the street is stealing all my customers, hardly anyone buys desert from me anymore."

Regina simply smiled, trying to hide her guilt as she scooped up some of the pie "They don't sell it with custard though." She pointed out.

Granny narrowed her eyes "How do you know young lady? Have you been betraying me by going somewhere else for your baked goods?" She joked.

"Well I, Robin's mom is the head baker there, she just gives me stuff."

"I just gave you free pudding."

"Granny, you know I love your pudding." She argued, shaking her head.

"Who's is better?" she asked.

"Um, well, I'd say they were about equal." She smiled brightly.

"You're just lucky I like you kido, I can tell that you're lying, seemingly I'm going to have to improve my recipe further."

"Your pie is great Granny, Caroline is a pastry chef, that's what she specialises in. She can't make lasagne as good as you can, I've tried it." Regina stated trying to make her feel better.

The elderly woman was about to reply to her, when the bell above the door rang. "Ooh Granny, I had just about enough of Emma thinking she can boss us all about and be moody the entire time." Ruby huffed, pulling back a chair and sitting on it.

"What now?" Mrs Lucas slumped, moving back behind the counter.

"She, was planning to do something to Regina, and I told her that I wasn't going to help her with it."

Regina shuffled further down in her seat, not wanting to be spotted by Ruby, she simply placed a finger over her lips when Granny looked in her direction.

"I don't know what is wrong with that girl. Everything is just going too far."

"What did she want to do to Regina?"

"She wants to break her and her boyfriend up."

Regina gasped, a little too loudly before closing her eyes, knowing that there was no way Ruby hadn't heard that, she had weirdly heightened senses.

"Granny, aren't you empty?" She asked narrowing her eyes, then she spotted a pair of brown riding boots. "Shit."

"Language Ruby!" Her grandmother warned.

"Sorry." She stood up and walked over to the table "Regina?"

"Hey." She looked up, straightening her posture.

"I'm guessing you heard that."

"Yes, why does she want to break me and Robin up?" Regina asked bitterly.

"We have no idea, but she plans to seduce him, thinks she can make him fall for her at rehearsals."

"Ha, good luck to her on that one, Robin can't stand her."

"We know." Ruby rolled her eyes "We told her that there was no way that he would cheat on you."

"No, there isn't." she nodded "Why the hell does she hate me so much Rubes, do you know?"

Ruby looked at her wide eyed, it had been so long since Regina had called her that, she felt her heart pang with guilt at abandoning her. "I'm sorry, I don't, no one does, no one except Emma herself."

Slowly it seemed, one by one Emma's friends were beginning to realise that she wasn't the person they thought she was, they were coming to Regina to tell her that. First it had been Belle confiding in Lacy, then Mary Margaret at Halloween and now Ruby. "Okay, thank you for being honest with me."

Ruby shook her head "If I hadn't accidently told you right now, Mary Margaret was going to."

"I appreciate it." She nodded, "I think it's about time I put a stop to this." She stood up. "Thanks for the pie Granny, it really was great."

"You're very welcome dear."

Regina was just about to step out of the door when Ruby came up behind her "Just, please, don't make it worse."

"I don't think that's very likely, do you?"

"No, I suppose not." She shook her head and let her go. Did Emma really think that she could succeed in taking Robin away from her? She had no chance of that happening, was she really that low to even consider trying to do that, why would she? Why did she hate her so much?

* * *

Regina hadn't heard from Robin in hours, she was beginning to wonder if he were even coming home at all today. He would have text her if there was any news, wouldn't he? Yes, he would, she still typed him out a text. _'Hey, don't know if you're still in England, or if you're already flying, but I love you and can't wait to see you! Xxx'_

He hadn't responded which told her that his phone must either be on aeroplane mode, or had run out of charge. She sat on her bed, glancing at her wall, she looked at the copy of his painting that he had done of her. Taking it off the wall, she made her way downstairs "Gramms?"

"In here sweetheart." The old lady replied, looking up from her knitting.

"Hi, I forgot that I had this in my room." She showed her the frame.

"Oh my goodness, that is beautiful."

"Robin painted it."

"Well that boy is very talented."

"I know, he did this one from memory as well, I'd only know him two weeks."

"Extraordinary."

"He's done others, but this one means the most." She stated holding the frame closer to her.

"I can see why. So Regina, when did you know?" Gramms asked smirking at her.

"Know what?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows at her.

"That you were in love with him."

Regina smiled brightly "Straight away. I know it sounds stupid and you probably think I'm a naive child, but as soon as his hand touched mine, my heart seemed to just tell me. My hand was tingling and I completely fell for him, like he was the person I was meant to be with."

"You don't sound like a child; you sound like a woman in love."

"Oh I am." She nodded "foolishly so."

"It's lovely darling." She smiled.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, Regina ignored it, assuming that someone else would get it. "Regina, get the door!" Cora called from upstairs.

"Can't Zelena?" She moaned "I'm talking to Gramms."

"Get the door!"

"Fine!" She huffed "I'll be back in a minute." Who would even be knocking at the door so late? She rolled her eyes before making her way to the door, wearing fluffy pyjamas that she never would usually, with Robin's thick jumper, again another item of clothing she had stolen from him. She looked down and groaned "What? Mom I'm in my PJs."

"Door."

She frowned and pulled down the door handle, the sight she was met with immediately made the frown drop as it was replaced with a huge smile. "Robin!" She squealed, almost knocking him off his feet, as she jumped on him and he picked her up.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you." He hugged her tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"How are you here?" She asked pulling back to look at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her under her ass.

"My flight was put

+back on track, but my phone died so I couldn't tell you." He ran one hand through her hair. "God I missed you so much."

She felt herself welling up "you're here." She shook her head "I can't believe it."

"Those are happy tears right?" He asked chuckling as he wiped them away, placing her back on solid ground.

"Yes, they are very happy tears. I love you." She moved in and touched her lips to his for the first time in two weeks, it felt like coming home, the familiar sparks filling her from head to toe.

"Who is it?" Cora asked coming down the stairs.

Regina broke the kiss and turned around "look!" She laughed gabbing Robin's hand and pulling him in the house "it's Robin."

"Yes I see that, I trust you had a good journey."

"The longest seven hours of my life." He stated squeezing her hand. "It's snowing back in England; I had expected there to be something here."

Regina shook her head "no, we haven't had any. Come with me." She smiled, trailing him behind her into the living room "Gramms look!"

The old lady turned around and looked over her glasses "Oh Regina, he's back."

"Yes." Regina nodded turning to look at him adoringly, hugging to him. "Robin, Gramms. Gramms, Robin."

He reached out and shook her hand "It's good to meet you."

"You too young man. My granddaughter is clearly over the moon that you've come to see her."

"Well I couldn't be in Storybrooke and not come see her immediately, her majesty would have my head."

"I'm sure she'd let you off." Gramms laughed.

"That's what you think." He rose an eyebrow at Regina.

"Well thieves always get punished." She sassed, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"Thieves?" Gramms frowned.

"Oh, he's not an actually thief, it's a Robin Hood reference, we kind of just have nicknames for each other, long story Gramms." She shook her head smiling up at him. "Do you know how happy I am that you're back?"

"If that greeting was anything to go by I'd say very."

"Well I think I'm going to retire now, good night sweetheart, nice to meet you Robin, I'm sure I'll see you again before I go."

"Yes, I'm sure you will." He laughed. She left the room and Regina pulled him down on the sofa with her, showering his face with kisses. "You have missed me."

"Oh yes." She nodded.

"Nice jumper by the way."

"Thanks, it's my boyfriends."

"Really?"

"Yes, however I hope he wasn't planning on getting it back."

"He was actually."

"Too bad." She giggled, pulling it up to partially cover her face. "Oh I see you're wearing your Christmas present."

"Yes, I am rather fond of it."

"Me too." Regina shook her head. "Have I told you how happy I am that you're back."

"Once or twice." He laughed.

"Come on, I want you to tell me everything." She took his hand and was about to lead him upstairs before she turned and asked "Unless you are too tired?"

"Nope."

"Good."

* * *

She lay in his arms, they were under the quilt on her bed, her head lolled on his shoulder. "I've missed being able to just hold you in my arms." Robin stated truthfully.

"I've missed having you hold me in your arms." She kissed his collarbone. "And I missed being able to kiss you."

"Definitely missed that." He chuckled, kissing her hair, hugging her tighter.

"I could just lay here like this forever."

"Hmm, me too." He nodded, running his fingers down her arms and trying to stop himself from yawning.

"Robin, would you stay with me tonight?" she asked, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Till you fall asleep, sure."

"No, I mean, stay with me all night, sleep over." She looked up at him, meeting his eye with a hopeful look on her face.

"You want me to sleep over?" He asked, his eyes going wide, his brain trying to register what she was saying it him. She wanted him to sleep over, that was a big step.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I guess I just hadn't expected it that's all."

"Why? We're only sleeping Robin." She laughed.

"Yes I know, but still."

"Still nothing, Robin do you want to sleep over or not?" she asked "Of course you can turn me down if you want, it's totally your call."

"I want to stay with you Regina, but what will your mother say?"

"I'll handle her, I need you to stay with me tonight, please."

He chuckled and nodded "Okay, but I don't have anything with me."

"Do you have boxers?" she asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Yeah." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you have a shirt?"

"Yeah."

"All sorted, you can borrow my toothbrush." She grinned.

"Am I actually staying here?"

"Yes. You can go get ready in the bathroom if you want; my toothbrush is the purple one."

"Okay then, can I message mum on your phone?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded handing it to him. "I'll be back." She kissed him, before stepping out of the room and heading down the corridor. She had no idea how her mother was going to react to her asking this, she hoped that she would say yes, but she didn't know. She knocked on her mom and dad's door.

"Come in." Cora called from the other side.

"Hi."

"Has Robin gone home?" Cora smiled, her and Henry were laid in bed reading.

"Not exactly." Regina grimaced.

"Why do I feel that something is coming?"

"Mom, Daddy." She took a deep breath "Please may Robin stay over?"

"Stay over?" Cora asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sleep here." She nodded.

"In your room?" Henry clarified.

"Yes in my room."

Cora and Henry exchanged glances, they had expected this to happen at some point, but they hadn't managed to come to a decision.

"Daddy?"

"Cora?" He tried passing the baton to his wife.

"Well, what do you think?" His wife asked, casting him a _'don't think you can lumber this on me'_ look.

"I think that our daughter is sensible and that she will do what she feels is right and if she does chose to, you know, she will be safe."

"Just to clarify, Robin and I will be _sleeping_ , nothing else." Regina interrupted.

"Well, your father seems to think that it is alright, so I suppose." Cora stated sceptically, trusting in not only her husband, but her daughter.

Regina smiled "Thank you, thank you." She hugged them both before leaving the room and heading back to hers. They had said yes! Robin was going to be staying with her all night.

Arriving at her door she saw Robin laid on the right side of her bed, biting her lip she chuckled. "Making yourself at home?"

"Well I know that you like to sleep on the left, so." He shrugged his shoulders.

She grinned at him "that is true." She threw back the covers and slipped in beside him. Turning to face him she bit her bottom lip. "I've never slept with a guy in my bed before; except Jefferson of course."

"I've never slept with a girl before either, but I can't wait to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Are you tired?" She asked, shuffling into his arms.

"A little." He nodded. "Jet lags setting in a little bit."

"Well you should sleep then." She nodded against his shoulder.

He chuckled and touched his lips to hers "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him, ghosting her lips over his, snuggling to him under the blanket.

It didn't take long for Robin to fall asleep, Regina looked up at his face, tracing her fingers over his collarbone lovingly, his steady breathing working to comfort her. She inhaled the scent that was one hundred percent Robin, the one that had completely intoxicated her the first time she met him. Now he was hers, all hers, wrapping one leg over his. she rested her arm across his middle. She felt like he'd been gone for months, she also felt empty with him gone, but now she felt as though she belonged again, he belonged to her as she belonged to him. No one and she meant no one would be able to separate them, with that in mind she fell asleep, fully content in his arms.

* * *

 **Next chapter = MAJOR DRAMA**

 **Let me know what you thought. xx**


	18. How?

**So this chapter is mega long and mega angsty, thank you all so much for your support, you are all amazing!**

 **I have one more exam left then I will have sooo much more time on my hands. ;)**

* * *

Regina and Robin strolled into school on Monday morning, holding hands and wearing their matching scarfs. Regina cast him a bright smile as he opened the main door for her to walk through, the corridors were bustling; they always were if you came later on in the morning, which today the couple were doing instead of their usual early start.

"I can't believe we're back at school already." She shook her head opening her locker.

"I know, we only got to spend two days together."

"Two days well spent." She nodded. For half that time they had just laid together in bed, either his or hers, watching movies.

"Agreed."

"I can't believe there's only two weeks till the play."

"Me neither, I've got rehearsals tonight after school." He informed her.

Her smiled dropped "Yes I'm thinking that I'm going to need to attend, I can't keep up making excuses as to why I'm not there."

"Regina, it will be alright you know." He ran his hands over her shoulders as he turned her to face him.

"I know, but with what Ruby told me."

"Regina, stop." He shook his head and moved his hand to caress her cheek. "I love you okay, Emma Swan is not going to change that."

"I know." She stated looking down "I just can't help but worry." It was the truth; she hadn't been able to stop worrying since Ruby had told her what Emma was planning.

"Gina." He tilted his head. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, it's her I don't trust."

"It takes two to cheat, and there's no way I would ever, ever cheat on you. You get that right?"

"Yes, sorry Robin, I just don't know if I can watch you kiss her in the play."

"I don't want to kiss her Regina, it's acting, I love you and you are the only person I ever want to kiss."

"I love you." She smiled leaning in to kiss him. His hands went in her hair as hers went around his waist.

Then someone knocked into Regina and they broke apart, turning around they spotted Emma Swan. "Hey watch it." Regina huffed.

"If you insist on making out in the corridor, what do you expect?"

"You knocked her on purpose." Robin frowned.

"Get a room psychos."

"Why you..."

"Regina." He grabbed her arm to stop her from moving towards Emma.

"Glad to see you've got a hold of your girlfriend, wouldn't want her to hurt herself now would we?"

"Watch what you say from now on Swan, I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore. And if you even think of laying a finger, or any other body part on my boyfriend, I will crush you. Am I clear?" Regina asked.

"We'll see." Emma smirked "See you around Gina. Bye Robin." She winked at him, before walking off down the corridor.

Regina turned to look at Robin "We'll see?" She huffed. "Wasn't I scary enough?"

"I thought you were terrifying to be honest." He chuckled "Come on, I'll walk you to lesson." He put his arm around her.

She rolled her eyes "I think I'm losing my touch."

"Never milady, you are definitely still as scary as ever."

"Thanks." She smirked. "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Regina sat down in library, she was watching over it while Rebecca, the librarian took a lunch break, it was pleasantly empty today, silent in fact. Robin was meeting her in ten minutes, so she was trying to fit in some revision, she knew wasn't going to be possible when he arrived. As no one was there she found herself humming 'Hey Soul Sister' quietly, as she flicked through her notes. She hadn't changed her ringtone back; the song had grown on her somewhat. She dug her headphones out of her bag and plugged them into her phone, listening to the song. "A game show love connection I can't deny." She sang along. "Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo that way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight."

She was still singing when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump as she turned around. "Robin!" She breathed, pulling the ear phone out of her ears. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Singing again."

"Mmm." She nodded "Don't creep up on me like that again." She shuddered.

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her cheek.

"Good." She smiled.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." She laughed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just Daniel used to do that, it kinda creeped me out a little, I asked him to stop, but he didn't."

He sat down next to her and took her hand "I won't do it again, I swear. I didn't really mean to do it then."

"I know." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

"You were singing." He grinned. She had a great voice, but since she had won the bowling, she didn't have to do the karaoke. He had been trying to get her to sing for him, but she would just blush and shake her head.

"Oh don't, I'm embarrassed now." She gushed. She knew it was only Robin, but she still didn't like to sing when people could hear her.

"Don't be. I love it when you sing."

"I know; you keep trying to get me to do so." She laughed leaning her head on his shoulder.

As he put his arm around her, hugging her, he kissed the side of her head. "That's because it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you kidding me, I love your voice, both talking and singing."

"You are the first person to ever say that to me."

"It's my favourite sound."

She chuckled "Why though?"

"It belongs to you." She moved closer to him, and placed her hand on his cheek drawing his lips to hers.

"You are an old romantic." She laughed brushing her nose against his. He was totally charming, everything he said to her made her heart flutter.

Suddenly the library door slammed and they both looked up, no one was there. "What the?"

She shook her head "well that's odd."

"Mhm. Probably nothing." He stated.

"Yes I'm sure you're right." She nodded. Why did she have a funny feeling that they weren't the only people in the room? Why did she feel that someone was watching them? She shuddered and moved even closer to Robin.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked noticing how uncomfortable she looked.

"No, we need to wait for Rebecca to come back." She leaned in closer towards his ear "Do you think someone's in here?" She whispered.

"We'd have seen them come in wouldn't we." He reassured. "Wait here, I'll go look around." If someone had come in, it would merely be a student on their lunch break like them.

"No, I'm coming with you." She took his hand as they stood up.

He chuckled "Come on then. You're not scared are you?"

"Seriously Robin." She scoffed "It's the school library in the middle of the day, what's there to be scared off?" She wasn't scared as such, more nervous, she liked to know if someone was there, the idea of someone watching her without her knowledge creeped her out, being stalked by some weirdo worried her a little.

The library was quite big, they weaved in and out of the book shelves finding no one until they came to the last row, where they saw Belle sat in the corner reading.

"Belle?" Regina asked.

The girl looked up from her book. "Hey." She smiled.

"Did you just come in here?"

"Me? No, I've been here all day."

"Really, well okay then."

"Why?"

"The door just slammed that's all, have you seen anyone else in here?" Robin asked.

"No, can't say I have. Truthfully I'm in here hiding away from Emma."

"Oh." Regina nodded knowingly.

"I'm sure my sister probably told you what I told her a couple of months ago."

"Yes she did actually."

"The thing is, Killian said that he's going to dump her, he's sick of the way she treats people, not him obviously, but others. He's the only one who can calm her down, she needs him."

"I don't see what that's got to do with me." Regina stated hesitantly.

"Right." Belle nodded.

"Belle she's already horrid to me, what difference does it make if she has a boyfriend or not?"

"Trust me, Killian does more to stop her from hurting you than you think."

"Hurting me?" She asked casting Robin a concerned look.

"What do you mean hurting her? Belle, is she in danger?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is, every time she sees the two of you she flips."

"The two of us?"

"Yeah, you and Robin."

Robin rose his eyebrows "Seems that she's the crazy psycho not you."

"She's lost it." Belle nodded "completely lost it."

"Belle, is Regina in danger?" He stated a little more forcefully this time.

"I don't know! I told you, Emma doesn't tell us much, just the basics."

Robin shook his head and took Regina's hand "she's not going to get anywhere near you okay."

"Robin." She shook her head "I can easily take her on, don't worry about me."

They began to walk away from Belle when they heard the door slam again. "What is going on, why are people slamming doors? Regina stay here with Belle." He dropped her hand and began to walk in the direction of the door.

"No!" She shook her head "stop trying to leave me." She cried.

"Sorry, I'm not, come on. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Robin, this isn't some American teen horror film, it's not as though Emma's going to stab me."

"Oh don't even joke about it." He sighed taking her hand as they made their way back to their table. Upon reaching it Regina let out an audible gasp.

The notes she had left out were shredded and thrown all over the room, she had just finished rewriting them after Neal's blood ruined her old ones. "What the hell! Swan!" She gritted her teeth as she and Robin began to pick up all the pieces.

"There's a note." He stated passing her a white envelope.

Her name was written on the front in swirly writing and just the sight of it made her blood run cold. "What?" She let out, barely even making a noise. She looked up at Robin. "This is some sort of sick joke." She spat, her eyes fiery.

"Why?"

"I don't want to read this Robin." She handed it back to him.

He was confused, her reaction was more than worrying, she hadn't even read the note and looked like she was about to throw up. "Who's this from?" He asked.

"Robin, open it, I can't."

He sat down and ripped open the letter, eyes scanning over the words, reading them in his head. _'Hey sexy, looking as hot as ever, I like the short hair.'_ Robin cast her a quick look, she had sat also and was biting down on her perfectly manicured nails. He turned back to the note _'Do you still think about me as much as I think about you, of course you do, I mean why wouldn't you? As for that waste of space I saw you walk in with this morning, you don't need to worry, I'm back now, I can easily get rid of him.'_ Robin scoffed shaking his head as he carried on reading _'Whatever it takes I will get you back Regina, you are mine, you have always been mine and you will never be anyone else's, remember this Regina. Till we meet again. D.'_

Robin shot up out of his seat, looking around as he ran his hand through his hair, seemingly she had reason to be concerned. She was her own person, she didn't belong to anyone, she wasn't a possession that you could just stake a claim on.

"Robin, what did it say?" She asked looking up at him desperately. "Robin!" She stood and grabbed his hands "Look at me, look at me."

He looked down at her, her brown eyes boring into his. He simply pulled her into his arms "He won't get anywhere near you, I swear Regina, I swear I won't let him touch you."

"Robin? You're scaring me a little here."

"It's signed D."

"Daniel, yes, I recognised the writing, but it can't be him Robin, it's one of Emma's sick, twisted jokes." She shook her head, feeling more courage's as she reached for the letter. "Even if it was him, what's he really going to do? In fact, I think I'd rather like to see his reaction at the two of us together, he'd deserve it for what he did with Emma."

"Don't read it." He stated as she pulled back so she could see the writing.

As she read each word out loud her certainty wavered, and when she reached the end, her voice was a mere whisper and sheer panic took over. "Oh god." She grabbed Robin again.

"You shouldn't have read that." He put his hand on the back of her head that was buried into his shoulder. He should have stopped her from reading it, he should have put his foot down and stopped her, protected her.

"Why the fuck is Emma messing with my head like this? I mean just, what the fuck?!"

Robin wasn't really surprised that she had turned to swearing, although it wasn't her usual bag, he got it. "She's gone too far, Gina, we need to take this to your mother, it's a threat that's what it is, she's trying to scare you."

Regina nodded reluctantly "Yes, you're right."

"She's a bully, this is worse than bullying, she's terrorising you day in day out." He whispered, kissing the side of her head, hugging her tightly.

"Guys?" The librarian came up behind them "Is everything alright?"

Regina pulled back and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath she nodded "Yes, everything's fine."

"Regina? I know you, you don't look fine."

"Trust me, I'm fine, I just need coffee." She laughed.

"Come on." Robin grabbed her hand and they made their way out, he assumed she wouldn't want to be in there.

"I don't want to go now." She stated, knowing where he was leading her. "Can't we just tell her at home?"

"Are you sure? What if she does something else at school?"

"She's not going to do anything else Robin."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

"Emma, what the hell were you thinking?" The Aussie asked as she slammed the door of the common room

"Huhhh?" Emma asked looking up and seeing Belle coming at her, her face red with anger. "What have I supposedly done now?"

"Oh I think you know what you've done Emma, you're meddling in Regina and Robin's relationship."

"Seriously, I don't think telling them to get a room is classed as medalling."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, don't bullshit me Emma." She slammed her hand down on the desk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Quit it Emma!"

Emma shoved her chair back and stood up "I haven't done anything!"

"Yeah, and you expect us to believe that."

"It's the truth, I haven't done anything to Regina."

"You're not trying to scare her by pretending to be Daniel."

Emma's thought her heart had temporarily stopped "Belle? What the fuck did you just say? Belle! It's important!"

Belle took a step back "Regina got a note from Daniel, telling her that she was his and that he was going to do whatever he had to do get her back, but you'd know that you sent it didn't you?"

"No, I bloody did not." Oh god, this was her worst nightmare, he was back, how could he be back, she had made sure they got caught by Mrs Mills, she had made sure he got thrown out of the school. She'd had to get rid of him, he was going to hurt Regina, told Emma that he would have her. She had protected Regina best she could from him and now he was back? That meant that Regina was in danger. "Shit, I need to go and find her."

"Emma, where the hell are you going? He can't be back, can he?"

Emma ran down the corridor, she had just about come to terms with the fact that Regina loved Robin and she was getting over it in her own way. Robin treated her well, with respect, he was the boyfriend Regina deserved and as much as she hated to admit it, she was happy for her, even if it did break her own heart, at least Regina was safe. In her hurry she bumped slap bang into Killian.

"Em? You alright." He asked, holding her arms.

"No, help me Kill, I need your help."

"Is this to do with Regina again?" he huffed.

"Yes, but it's not what you think…" she tried.

Killian shrugged her hand away "Sorry love, not interested."

"Killian! Please help me, please!" She begged.

His heart panged as he turned to see the blonde's green eyes full of tears. "Please Killian."

"What's going on?"

"She's in danger, Killian trust me, we need to find her."

"What have you done? Swan what have you done?"

"I haven't, Daniels back."

"So what?"

"I was protecting her from him, she didn't know, she didn't know who he was, Killian, please, please believe me. She still doesn't know."

"What are you saying?"

"He wanted her." She whispered. "I knew that she didn't want to."

"Oh no." he shook his head.

"Killian, please don't look at me like that." She cried.

"You slept with him didn't you." He stated in disgust.

She nodded "I hated myself for it." She looked to the floor.

"He used you."

"Well, he didn't force me if that's what you mean, I went along with it, I could have stopped it, but I didn't, I knew that if I did, he would go after her."

"You have some nerve, what right do you have to hate her after what you have done to her."

"I don't hate her." She sighed "I just can't be friends with her."

"Come on." He took her hand "Regina has Robin; don't worry he won't let anything happen to her. If I know Robin, Daniel won't be getting within thirty feet of Regina."

* * *

They were sat in Chemistry and Emma hadn't said a word to them all lesson, which in itself seemed rather odd for Regina and Robin, they thought that she'd be mouthing off about her latest plot, but there had been nothing. All Regina had received was a slightly sympathetic look which made her feel uneasy, what was going on? Narrowing her eyes, she looked back at Robin "Does something feel off to you?"

"Hmm." He nodded "I'm not sure, it's kinda getting to me a little bit, I can't tell what she's thinking."

"Me either." She frowned "I'm not receiving anything from her." Regina tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry." He took her hand under the table, soothingly caressing it with his thumb.

"What if he is back?" She murmured.

Robin sighed. "I don't know."

"You won't let him near me will you?"

"No, God no." He shook his head "Gina I swear; I will make sure he stays away from you. I thought we'd established that this was Emma."

"I'm not so sure now, look at her."

"This is Emma, she's an actress."

"I know she is, but..."

"Miss Mills, I know it's the first day back from the holidays and you're probably on a come down from all the Christmas merriment, but is that any reason for you to be talking in my lesson?" Gold interrupted.

"No sir." She shook her head "sorry."

"Very well. So class that is the experiment, let's see what you come up with." He clapped his hands as he moved back behind his desk.

"Regina, I'll come and meet you after your history lesson, we can go to rehearsals together, okay?"

She nodded "yes, thanks Robin."

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"For looking after me."

"Always." He chuckled, kissing her hand before he went to retrieve the equipment.

* * *

Messing about during the experiment worked to calm her somewhat, she had chuckled about them re-enacting the botched up experiment so they would both maybe get to go home.

Robin's aim had been to take her mind of this whole thing with Daniel, so he had goofed around somewhat and at one point he even singed his hair on the Bunsen burner, this had certainly got her laughing. As she checked his hair, finding the burnt ends.

Jefferson had conveniently chosen to be ill, not that it was his fault, Regina joked that he had caught her tonsillitis a little late. But she was sat in history alone, which meant that she was going to have to wait for Robin alone, maybe she could just stay with the teacher, make up some excuse about revision tactics. She had never thought that Daniel was a violent person, he probably wasn't even the one who sent it, but that letter had scared her more than she wanted to admit to Robin. She wasn't Daniel's, not anymore, she was Robin's, not that she was a possession, but if she were there was no one else she'd want to belong to. Daniel couldn't just come back and pick up their relationship where they left off, she didn't love him anymore. What she felt for Robin told her that she hadn't really loved him in the first place. Looking up at the clock she saw that there were only five minutes left of lesson, shaking her head she repeated to herself that it was Emma, Emma was the one who sent the letter, she was trying to scare them, Daniel wasn't really back. This worked and by the end of lesson she wandered out and stood outside the classroom to wait few Robin.

* * *

"Mr Locksley, please would you wait behind for me, I need to talk to you about something."

"Um Miss, can it wait I sort off..."

"Robin, it will be quick."

"Fine yeah." He nodded, that meant that Regina was going to be left waiting alone. He turned to his friend. "Graham, would you mind doing me a favour?"

"What is it mate?"

"Regina, she'll be waiting for me outside history, something happened earlier an I don't want to leave her alone."

"What happened?" Graham asked worriedly, after all she was his friend.

Robin shook his head "She was just a little shaken up, that's all, I think it scared her more than she'd like to admit to even me."

"Sure mate, don't worry about it." He decided not to push his friend for any further details, he was obviously trying to be discreet.

"Thanks Graham." Robin nodded.

* * *

Regina played with the end of her burgundy scarf, where was he? The halls were empty, shouldn't he be here already? He had said meet at her classroom hadn't he? She shook her head, she didn't want to stand there waiting, so decided to walk towards the English department, figuring that she was bound to bump into him at some point. Removing her phone from her pocket she sent him a text _'Coming to you xxx'_ she just clicked send when from behind her she felt someone tug her sleeve. "Robin, I'll literally just told you this morning about not..." She turned around and froze, not even blinking just staring.

"Hello Regina."

She shook her head "No, you're not here." She consciously took a step back "you can't be here." However, when she went to step back she felt her back hit the wall.

He moved towards her and his hand came up to her hair and she smacked him away. "So aggressive."

"Who even are you?! Daniel, I don't even know who you are. What the hell happened to you?" She shot him daggers. His hands came either side of her, working to trap her between himself and the wall.

"Oh Regina, don't be like that." He traced one hand over her hip.

"Don't touch me! I swear to god, Daniel." She shoved him off her.

"You seemed to be alright with that waste of space touching you."

"The only person who is a waste of space is you." She spat. "I love him! So get off, Daniel let me go!" She began to panic, he was stronger than she remembered, and now not only was she trapped against the wall, his hands held her wrists in place. She wasn't going to show him how scared she actually was, no that was weakness, she wouldn't allow her face to waver from that of complete anger.

"I just want to talk to you Regina." He argued, increasing the pressure on her wrists, squeezing tightly. "Stop moving god damn it."

She cast him an ice cold glare, ignoring the pain shooting up her arm "I will never love you! I see you for who you really are Daniel, I'm not the stupid little girl that you manipulated. I know what real love feels like now and what we had, it wasn't love."

"I love you though." He stated moving closer so that he was almost pressed up against her.

She could feel his breath on her neck, she couldn't breathe, it was almost as though she had forgotten how, paralyzed out of fear. When one of his hands dropped her wrist to move further up her body, she was broken out of her state and the rage filled her again. She tried to move out of the circle of his arms and he grabbed her upper arms with force, digging his nails into her flesh, shoving her back against the wall. "Ouch! Get off me! You don't love me, you never did! Daniel get off!" she tried to push him off. "No."

* * *

Robin's phone pinged and Mrs Nolan looked up from the sheet she was showing him with the ideas she had for the school newspaper, he took his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. _'Coming to you xxx'_ He shook his head; he had told her to stay where she was. "Regina. Miss, I have to go now, I'm sorry."

"You agreed to do the artwork for the gazette."

"Yes I know, but I really need to get to my girlfriend, something's happened."

"What?" The blonde teacher furrowed her eyebrows.

"Miss I have to go, I'm sorry, I have to go." He was just coming out of the door when he bumped into Graham. "Where is she?"

"Mate, she wasn't there when I arrived."

"Oh no. Come on, we've got find her." They took off running down the corridor. Then they heard it _"Get off, don't touch me."_ Robin's eyes went wide, that voice was so familiar, that voice was the noise he had said just that morning was his favourite noise in the world, but not the way he was hearing it now, he wanted to throw up at the sound of worry in her voice. "Regina? Was that?"

"Oh god." They hurried in the direction of the voice and rounding the corner saw Daniel pinning her against the wall.

Robin saw red, he rushed towards them, but just before he reached them, Regina's hands moved to Daniel's shoulders and he doubled over in pain. "Touch me again and I swear to god you will get worse than some sore bollocks, do you understand?" she asked lowering her knee. She bent down beside him as he rocked on the floor casting him a deathly stare "You don't own me, and you never, ever get to touch me again, you even try to speak to me and I go to the cops and get you charged with assault, I'm not a young girl you can use anymore."

"That's what you think Regina, but you're still as frigid as ever, you can't let yourself go." he reached out to grab her and Robin stepped on his hand, not applying all his weight but enough to make him yelp in pain.

Regina backed up as Robin yanked Daniel up by his collar, slamming him against the same wall he'd had Regina pinned against. "Who the hell do you think you are? She told you not to touch her, you need to learn that you can't treat women like that, you sick twisted…"

"Mate." Graham reached out for Robin. "He's not going to touch her again, are you?" Graham asked narrowing his eyes and rubbing his knuckles.

Daniel shook his head "No, you can have her, she's a frigid bitch, even if she weren't, she'd probably be a crap fuck anyway."

Robin shoved him against the wall again, harder this time, his forearm coming up to his neck, cutting of his air supply. "Wanna say that again?" he pulled back his other hand clenched ready to hit him.

Daniel's eyes widened as Robin's stared at him, full of rage, nostrils flaring. Daniel said nothing, just trying to shake his head.

"You touch her again and I will end you." Robin spat, before dropping his arm and releasing him with one last shove.

Daniel ran off as quickly as he could down the corridor and Robin turned to look at Regina, who despite her performance, was physically shaking. "Robin." She whispered.

He rushed to her and pulled her in his arms "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I said I'd be there, Miss Nolan made me stay behind, so I sent Graham. Oh god, are you alright?" He pulled back and looked at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb "Regina, are you alright?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm fine, Robin this wasn't you, I should have waited."

"No, this wasn't either of your faults, it was Daniel." Graham interrupted.

They heard shoes squeaking down the corridor as Emma ran around the corner "Shit!" They all turned to look at her "Are you okay? Oh god." She huffed, rubbing her knuckles which were red.

Regina looked behind her as if someone were stood there that Emma was talking to "What me?"

"Yes you." Emma nodded, looking at her, her green eyes piercing.

"I'm fine." Regina furrowed her eyebrows, totally confused as to what was going on.

Emma took a deep breath "Right, right okay." She nodded and turned back the way she had come.

"What was that?" Graham asked, "Did everyone else see that?"

"I did." Regina nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"What the hell was she doing?" Graham continued.

"I have no idea." Robin shook his head.

"I will never understand her." Regina added, her hand coming to rub her wrists.

Robin looked at her and followed her movements, he noticed the beginnings of purple finger marks appearing on her skin. Gasping he gently picked up her arm "Regina, how hard did he grab you? You said you weren't hurt."

"It's nothing."

"No it isn't, look at this." He showed her wrist to her, she looked down and took a deep breath. "We need to report this, he's hurt you." He rubbed her upper arms and she winced. "Gina?" His eyes went wide, "Did he hit you?"

"No, he didn't hit me, he just grabbed me, really hard okay, it's no big deal."

"Oh yes it is, let me see."

"Robin"

"Regina, please."

"Okay." She reluctantly took off her jacket and dropped it to the ground. Graham was the first to gasp. And the look on Robin's face made her want to cry. "Robin?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "I'm going after that son of a bitch."

"No! Robin please don't." she begged "Please."

"He really hurt you, I can't let him get away with that."

"You will get into more trouble if you go after him." She pulled him towards her "Please." She shrugged her jacket back on.

He looked into her eyes and sighed, hugging her tightly he nodded. "You're right, but we need to do something, come on." He kissed the side of her head before releasing her from his embrace and talking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To get rid of him."

"Mate I'll leave you to it." Graham stated.

"Thanks." Robin nodded as they headed in the opposite direction. "I can't believe this happened." He closed his eyes. "I swore I'd protect you."

"Robin, you did."

"No, I failed, I failed."

She shook her head "You didn't fail."

"Regina look at you, look what he's done, I wasn't here to stop it." He felt horrid, this was his fault, he had told Miss Nolan that he couldn't stay, she hadn't listened, but why hadn't he insisted? She was hurt because of him, she was scared because of him, he failed the woman he loved, failed at protecting her.

"Stop, just stop okay." She tugged on his arm "Listen to yourself, are you the one who grabbed me?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Are you the one who gave me these bruises?"

"No."

"Exactly, this isn't your fault, so stop beating yourself up about it. If it's any consolation I know how you're feeling right now."

"How could you possibly know?"

"Back when you got burnt, I blamed myself." She confessed.

"What? Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It was my coffee, but then I realised something, it wasn't my fault, just like this isn't yours. Daniel did this, not you."

He nodded and stopped "We're here."

She looked up at the door and shook her head "No, I can't."

"You have to."

"Robin don't make me." She begged "Please."

He sighed "Regina, you need to tell her."

"You don't understand Robin; this will kill her."

He shook his head before knocking on the door. "Mrs Mills?" he called.

The door opened and Cora appeared "Robin, well that's funny because look who came in to talk to me." She opened the door further to reveal, Robin's mom, sat on the couch. "Come in the two of you."

"Robin, I can't go in there." Regina pulled back.

"You can." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, you're a fighter, you keep this to yourself and you let him win."

"Okay." she whispered.

Caroline immediately recognised that something was off as soon as she looked at Regina "Dear me, what's happened?"

"Regina?" Cora asked, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Her daughter was physically shaking.

"Regina?" Caroline tried.

Regina sat down on the sofa next to her and Caroline wrapped an arm around her.

"Daniel attacked her." Robin stated through gritted teeth.

"What?!" Cora yelled "Regina?"

"He didn't attack me as such, he just scared me a little that's all."

"Dear you're shaking." Caroline stated, hugging her tighter.

"Robin?" Cora turned to him.

"When I found them, he had her pinned against the wall."

Caroline gasped, soothingly running her fingers through Regina's hair.

"Regina?"

"It's fine mom, I managed to push him off." She whispered.

"Show them." Robin stated.

Slowly she shrugged off her jacket "Please don't make this into a big deal, it doesn't matter, honestly. Can we just go to rehearsals please Robin?"

"Seriously? Look at you!" Cora yelled enraged.

"It's fine, he's not going to touch me again."

Robin shook his head and took the note out of his pocket and passed it to Cora. "He can't stay here."

"I know, he will not be staying here, I can assure you of that."

Regina looked at Caroline and hugged her properly, burying her head in her shoulder. "It's okay dear."

Regina chuckled slightly "It was rather amusing when I kneed him in the balls though." She announced, her voice wobbly.

"Dear me, I hope you did."

"It was the first thing that came to mind, after that time I accidently did it to Robin and he was rolling around on the floor like a baby for ten minutes."

"Oh yes, I remember." Caroline laughed along with her, she recognised that Regina was using humour to try and mask the trauma, but what worked, worked right?

"Yes, sheriff's department please." Cora stated into the phone

Regina's head immediately shot up. "No, mom no, stop. There's no need."

"Regina dear, what if he does it again, or to someone else?" Caroline reasoned.

"I just want to forget about it."

Robin sat down on the other side of her "Hey, it's okay." He placed an arm around her.

"Robin. Please can we just go. We're already nearly an hour late." Regina stood up and snatched the phone off her mother, slamming it down.

"Regina." Her mother sighed, flopping down into her chair.

"Listen to me." Regina reasoned "As long as he's out of this school it doesn't matter."

"It's assault Regina."

"Your mom's right." Robin nodded.

"Can we all just calm down. Regina come with me dear." Caroline stood and took her hand, leading her out of the room. They carried on till the front entrance, where she opened the door and they sat on a bench.

"Thanks." Regina sighed "I just don't understand how I could have been so wrong about him; never would I have imagined he'd try something like that." She shook her head. "Maybe I was blind to the signs. Robin blames himself for this."

"Robin?"

"He told me earlier after we received the note that he'd protect me and he feels like he failed."

"Oh dear."

"Exactly, he hasn't, I love him, it wasn't his fault, it didn't even hurt, it was just the idea of Daniel's hands on me which caused me to panic."

"I understand; it must be hard knowing someone you once cared for is the opposite of who you thought he was."

"I don't know how to talk to Robin, he was so angry, you should have seen him."

"I could imagine he was angry, put yourself in his shoes, he sees you pinned up against the wall by some guy, he already knows how much physical contact worries you, what do you expect from him?"

"To be honest I expected him to do much worse than he did." She laughed shaking her head. "Graham stopped him before he could do something stupid."

"Well that's good to know."

"Hmm." She nodded. "Daniel won't come back right? He won't be allowed to come back?"

"No dear." Caroline put her arm around her as she lay her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for being so nice to me." Regina smiled

"I love you dear." She nodded, giving her a light squeeze.

"I love you too."

"You're the daughter I never had and I haven't seen Robin happier than when he's with you." Caroline moved Regina's hair behind her ear.

"My mom tries, I know that and I know she loves me, it's just…" She messed with her hands in her lap, looking down.

"She can be a bit full on?"

"Exactly, that's it, she over reacts. I told her I was fine, but did she listen? No of course she didn't."

"She thinks that this is what needs to be done, and I'm inclined to agree with her."

"Really?"

"Yes. But, you need to do what you feel is right."

"But you think I should tell the authorities?"

"Personally? Yes, I do." She nodded "This time you were fine…"

"Okay." She breathed before nodding "Okay, but this is not going to affect my life, I won't let him scare me, I'm not afraid of him."

* * *

"Robin, sit down." Cora stated, looking at the boy that was pacing her office.

"I should have been with her, I should have stopped this from happening, this is all my fault."

"No, no it isn't. If this is anyone's fault it's mine."

"How do you figure that one out?"

"I've known he was coming back for a while."

"What?" Robin asked turning to look at her "And you didn't tell Regina?"

"No, I wanted to protect her."

His mouth dropped open "Protect her! Telling her would have protected her."

"Don't you think I don't know that now." She shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't think he'd do something like this, I didn't think he'd physically hurt her."

"I can't believe this, here I've been blaming myself and you knew the whole time!"

"Robin she can't know I knew."

"Are you asking me to lie to my girlfriend?" He gasped.

"Please."

"I can't, we don't have secrets from one another, I can't not tell her about this." He walked towards the door.

"Robin!"

"What do you expect me to say?" he rounded on her. "I will not lie to Regina on a matter of principle."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to."

"You got that right." He huffed. "How long have you known?"

"A while."

"This is a mess."

"Yes, yes it is."

"What are we going to do?" He asked her.

"I have no idea." She stood up and sat on the couch where he sat next to her. "We need to protect her."

"We need to make her see that she needs to report this."

"I am reporting it." Regina's voice came from the door.

Robin stood up and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, can we get this over with please, I just want to go home."

He nodded "Yeah, sure."

Cora took a deep breath as she shared a look with Caroline who assumed her previous seat. "Regina, I have to confess something to you."

"What?" she pulled back from Robin's embrace.

"I knew about Daniel, coming back to school, I knew."

Regina narrowed her eyes "How long have you know? Is this to do with the folder daddy was talking about?" Then she let out a loud gasp. "Robin, the folder."

"What?"

"If we had looked in that folder, we would have known about this. Do you remember, our picnic lunch in here, just after Halloween?"

"That folder?"

"Yes that folder."

"Regina?" Cora asked looking at her daughter to see how she was taking the news. "I was trying to protect you from it by not telling you, you have to believe me, all I wanted was the best for you. You and Robin had only just started dating, but you were already in love, I didn't want to do anything, tell you anything that might have affected that. I wanted to save you the pain and the worry of…"

"Mum, it's fine."

"What?"

"I know you were trying to protect me and I think what everyone needs to realise is that, this is on Daniel, nobody else."

Robin was shocked, he had expected yelling, or at least some anger, but there was none, nothing. Maybe it was the shock, or maybe she didn't have the effort to fight it, an argument with her mother was the last thing she needed right now and they both knew it.

* * *

After the sheriff had taken statements from both Robin and Regina, before leaving to go and talk to Graham, the two mothers and their children were sat in Cora's office.

"Regina, are you alright now?" Cora asked.

Regina smiled at them "Yes. Seriously, you don't think I'm going to let that knob ruin anything do you? Fuck him."

"Regina." Cora shook her head.

Robin chuckled somewhat "I agree, fuck him."

"Robin." Caroline warned.

Regina and Robin smirked at one another. "Wanna go to rehearsals now?" he asked.

"I think we can skip it, just one more time, don't you?" she laughed, biting her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her. "Do you know what I want?"

"Whoa Regina." Her mother shared a look with his.

Regina smiled, raising her eyebrows "A chocolate brownie."

Robin scoffed shaking his head "My god woman, you really are only with me for my mother." He tried to keep a serious face as he removed her arms from around him and backed away.

"Awe Robin." She laughed, pouting at him. "Come here."

"No, you've done it now." He went out of the door laughing.

She followed him out chuckling, before jumping on his back. "You love me really."

"You know I do." He laughed.

"Well, that was..." Cora started.

"Exhausting." Caroline provided.

"My sentiments exactly. Are we going to let them stay together tonight? I think they probably need it."

"Yes, I agree." Caroline nodded. "I have to say though; I was quite surprised when Robin told me you were allowing him to stay over."

"Well, they are old enough and I trust that they are both sensible." Cora nodded, straightening something on her desk.

"Mom." Robin appeared at the door. "Can Regina stay over at ours?" She laughed coming to join him in the doorway.

"Yes, of course she can Robin."

Cora nodded "I think her father will want to see her first though, how about I drop her round at seven would that be alright?"

"Great." Robin smiled. "We'll go wait outside."

"Okay."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked as they sat waiting for their mothers.

"I'm fine now." She pulled her coat tighter around her as the cold air whipped around them.

"Good, but you would tell me if you weren't right?"

"Yes, don't worry Robin." She rolled her eyes squeezing his hand.

"Okay, so this is the first time you're gonna sleep at mine."

"Yes." She grinned at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Robin." She shook her head. "I want to sleep at yours, how many times, if I wasn't comfortable with it, I wouldn't do it, simple as that."

"Okay, just making sure." He held his hands up.

"I love you you idiot, so are you surprised I want to stay with you?"

"No." He laughed.

"Good so that's settled then." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I could just come to yours." He continued.

"Robin." She stated "Do you want me to come to yours?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming."

"Good." He sniggered, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

After Regina had gone to Robin's, Cora came back and sat in the living room; Zelena's reaction had been less than calm. At one point she stood up and threatened to find Daniel and make him pay for hurting her little sister, at this point Cora had hurried Regina out of the door. Now she had to come back and deal with the rest of her family.

"So, what's going to happen to Daniel?" Zelena asked, sighing. Alex was still at work but she was due back any minute.

"I don't know."

"Are you pressing charges?" She continued.

"We don't know." Henry assisted.

"Well how do we keep him away from her?"

"A restraining order, that would help. But something tells me that he isn't going to try anything again, I think Robin and Graham may have scared him off." Cora sighed.

"I can't believe this happened."

They heard the front door go and Alex appeared "Hey." She greeted, then she noticed that everyone was sat together in the front room, wearing less than happy expressions. "Ze? What's happened?"

"Daniels back and he hurt Gina."

"Wait what? Where is she?" she asked her eyes going wide.

"Robin's."

"How badly did he hurt her? It can't have been that bad, you'd have brought her to me at the hospital right." She stated in a panic.

"She's bruised, he grabbed her." Cora huffed.

"Bastard." Alex shook her head. "She did report it though?"

"Yes, we made her."

"Was this at school?"

Cora nodded.

"How is she?"

"Pretty good considering." Zelena laughed "She was just ranting about how she managed to push him off."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Let's just say, he might be walking rather funnily for the next few days."

"Ooh, good for her." Alex nodded.

"Girls." Cora rolled her eyes.

"How bads the bruising Mrs M?"

"Bad enough." She sighed.

"Shit, poor Gina."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about Robin? What did he do?"

"He was pretty beat up about the whole thing, felt as though he should have done more to protect her."

"Oh. So what times she coming home? I can take a look at her bruises."

"Tomorrow I'd say."

"Ooh, you're letting her sleep at Robin's then." She asked with a big grin on her face

"Yes Alex, we are letting her sleep at Robin's." Cora shook her head, leaning back in her seat and swirling a glass of wine.

Alex shared a look with her fiancé "Awe, that's cute." She chuckled.

"She needed to stay with him after today."

"I see."

"Well." Cora stood up "I think I'm going to go and have an early night, so I'll see you all in the morning." She strolled out of the room and up the stairs.

"Is she okay?"

"She's just a little upset." Henry stated. "She'll be fine." Standing and following his wife, he knew she was probably feeling extremely bad, upset and angry.

Upon reaching the bedroom door her heard her crying, Cora never cried and when he said never he meant it. He himself had only ever seen her cry three times and they had been married for twenty years. "Cora?" he stated soothingly.

"He hurt our little girl Henry."

He took her in his arms "I know, I know."

"If I'd have just told her about it, if I had told you he was coming back, this could all have been avoided, she wouldn't be hurt, she would be fine, she would have been safe. I failed her Henry, I failed our little girl."

"No, hey, Regina isn't a little girl anymore, you saw how strong she was today." He rubbed her back "She will always be our daughter Cora, but I think she's stronger than you think."

"I know, but she still got hurt."

"Cora look at me, what did you say to Robin when he was blaming himself?" he asked, brushing away her tears.

"That's beside the point Henry, I still should have told her."

"Perhaps, but you were doing what you thought was best, you can't surmise over what might have happened if you acted differently."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it."

Henry laughed and shook his head "Do you really think Regina is at Robin's, mulling over what happened? Of course she isn't, she will be over there having fun, being with the boy she loves. I think she'd be upset to know that you were blaming yourself and that you're in such a state."

"Oh, maybe I should ring her."

"Cora. She's fine, trust me."

"I know." Cora knew everything he had said to her was true, Regina was hell bent on not letting this affect her, but this didn't change anything, she still blamed herself.

* * *

Regina lay in a bubble bath at Robin's while he talked to her through the door. "Is it helping?" He asked.

"A little maybe." She sighed, she was aching a little and his mother suggested that warm water might help and it was nice, but wasn't really helping all that much.

Little John padded over to Robin and sat with him, wondering why his friend was sat on the floor outside the bathroom. Robin patted his head and leant so his back was resting on the door. "Can I get you something?"

She chuckled "I think I'm good thanks." She swirled the bubbles with her finger tips.

"Are you sure, because I'm pretty certain that my mom just made a batch of brownies, especially for someone, I can't think who." He grinned waiting for her reaction.

"Brownies?"

"Yep, nice and hot, I think she has some Ben and Jerry's to go with it."

"Mmm."

"So?"

"Go on then, you've tempted me."

"Okay then, I'll be right back." He stood up and made his way downstairs to get her desert.

She chuckled, rising the suds, she stood up and got out, wrapping a towel around her she headed for the door. Opening it she was shocked to find Little John sat there looking up at her. "Geez boy, you scared me." He wagged his tail at her and she laughed. Walking past him, she headed to Robin's room, the dog following behind her, when she opened the door, he rushed into the room and hopped up onto the bed. "Hey cheeky." She sat down next to him "What are you doing mister?" He nudged her, wanting her to pet him. "One minute, let me just put something on." Reaching for her bag, she found a silk night dress and pulled it over her head.

Then she folded the towel and placed it on the radiator, coming back over she jumped up on the bed and lay back. Little John came to lay, so that he was partially on her, his head resting on her stomach. She chuckled and began to stroke him, thinking about how far she had come, she was lying on a bed with a dog, a dog that little over three months ago she had been terrified of. Suddenly she felt his tongue reach out and lick her, she was stunned to see that he was licking the purple bruises on her wrists. "Johnny?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes as he nuzzled her again. It was weird, almost as if he knew, sighing she stroked his head again. "Come here boy, it's alright." His eyes immediately lightened and he shuffled up the bed to lick her face. She was stunned, he was so intelligent, how had he known that she was hurt. Hugging to him, she closed her eyes, he stopped licking and simply rested into her, her arm wrapped around him.

Robin came to the door and the sight he was met with took his breath away, the woman he loved and his dog were cuddled up on his bed. Her hair was still wet and sticking to her neck and she was wearing a strappy, lilac silk nightdress, with lace around her cleavage, it hugged to her figure and stopped just above the knee. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life and this rendered him speechless. He simply stood there, he didn't know how long for, just watching them; how Little John would nuzzle into her as she lazily ran her fingers through his fur. At one point she kissed his nose and Robin let out a gasp, it was the most heart-warming beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His gasp however was what ended the moment. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I see you are making yourself comfortable."

"Yes, well I think he wanted cuddles, and I am more than happy to provide him with them. Yes I am." She cooed, the dog licked her face as she laughed.

Robin came to sit at the other side of her, passing her a bowl. "Here you go your majesty."

"Oh my god." She looked at it "Wow, that could probably kill someone, I dread to imagine the amount of calories in there." He had piled the brownie with everything, the ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate pieces, marshmallows.

"That's the point, it's the ultimate comfort food."

"We are sharing this right?"

"Wrong." He held up his bowl.

"Oh god." She laughed. "You overestimate my appetite for dessert."

"Nah, I bet you can eat at least three quarters of that."

"Probably if I want my body to go into sugar overload."

"What happens in sugar overload?" He asked continuing their joking.

"I get the giggles for one."

"Ooh, I love it when you giggle."

"Okay then, you're on." She nodded picking up her spoon and scooping up a bit of the brownie with the cream before eating it. "Wow."

"Good as normal?"

"Better than normal."

He smiled and moved some of her hair behind her ear, kissing her bare shoulder, he sighed when he looked down at her bruised arm. Pulling himself out of his sadness, he reached into his pocket. "I thought for after you might want to balance it with something healthier."

"You know me so well." She grinned taking the apple from him.

He gently caressed her arm and then pulled back, worrying that it might scare her, a trauma like that could easily have set them back when it came to physical contact.

She looked at him, following the sudden absence of the tingling sensation she felt every time he touched her. "Hey, why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

She laughed out loud "Scare me? Robin I love you, why would you think that it would scare me?" then it came to her like a tonne of bricks "Oh, I see. Robin, your touch is so different, it's amazing, please don't be afraid to touch me, I think we'd already established that I am totally comfortable with you doing so."

"Sorry Gina, I just thought."

"How many times, I'm not going to let what happened affect our relationship. We've come so far, I'm not going to go backwards, I can't go backwards." She shook her head. "It's not happening."

"Okay then, good." He smiled as she leant into him and he placed his arm securely around her. Little John glared at him. "Whoa mate." He laughed. "Someone's jealous."

Regina shook her head "Johnny don't look at Robin like that, it's not very nice, you know I love you too." She tapped his nose lightly as he licked her. "Eww."

Robin shook his head as they both sat in comfortable silence eating their desserts. "This is great." She nodded.

"Definitely."

She shuddered a little, goose bumps rising on her arms, they were sat on top of the blanket.

"Come here." He threw back the duvet, forcing Little John to stand up as Robin pulled it back over them. "There."

"Thanks." She leant over him and placed her bowl on the side.

"I'd say that was more than three quarters." He stated looking in it.

"Yes, more like four fifths." She laughed, snuggling up to him.

"I'm not sure, I'd say it was five sixths." He put his bowl down next to hers.

"You would would you?" She asked, her leg now wrapped over his.

"Yep." His hands came to the small of her back.

She shuffled to lay on top of him, running her hands through his hair as she stared in his bright blue eyes. She placed a kiss on his nose. She suddenly felt him pressing against her and he was cringing. She simply laughed "I'm glad to see how easily I can work you up."

"Yes it doesn't take much from you." He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Biting her bottom lip, she was about to move and relieve some of the pressure, pleasuring them both, when Little John began sniffing around them and licked Robin's face.

"Buddy, not now." He groaned.

Regina laughed as she sat up straddling Robin and little John sat on his chest.

"Hey." Robin scoffed "Johnny."

"Hey boy." She smiled ruffling his ears. "Something tells me you don't want to play this game."

"Robin." His mother called from the other side of the door and Regina moved from on top of him, pulling Little John with her, so he was sat between them.

"Yeah."

"Am I okay coming in?"

"Yeah sure."

The door opened and she came in wearing her flannel pyjamas "How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked, coming around to Regina's side.

"Fine thanks." Regina remembered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her nightdress and all of a sudden felt slightly strange, talking to his mother while sat in his bed wearing only a thin layer of material.

"Oh that's good." She squeezed her hand before moving around to say goodnight to her son. "Night baby."

"Night Ma." Robin looked at Regina wide eyed, still erect under the quilt. "Can you take Johnny with you?"

"Yes of course, he's not going to like not staying in here though Robin."

"I know, but we don't want him in bed with us."

"Okay." She nodded taking the dog by his collar and practically having to drag him off the bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." They both said in time with one another.

She closed the door behind her and Regina shuffled back towards him. "You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

"Shit Regina." He laughed, the huskiness in her voice effecting him even more.

"I want to do it, but I don't think we should, not here."

"Me neither, I think we need to make it more special."

"When?" She asked, playing with the collar of his pyjama top.

"I don't think we should put a date on it."

"But we are both agreed that we want to right?" Her eyes shone as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, totally." He nodded, looking down at her. "It will happen when it happens."

"Mmm." She bit her lip, nuzzling into him. "Let's hope it's soon." She purred.

"God woman." He laughed as her mouth moved to the area below his ear. "Regina, I thought we'd agreed."

"We'd agreed not to have sex, not that we wouldn't do other stuff."

"Other stuff?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Like tree house stuff. Even maybe step it up a little."

"Seriously!" He looked at her wide eyed.

She rose her eyebrows at him before pressing her lips to his, causing her to let out a moan.

"We can't." He sighed. "My mom and dad's room is literally next door."

She stuck out her bottom lip "Fine."

"Oh what the hell." He shrugged and captured her lips again, pulling her against him, then moving so he was hovering above her.

She shuddered when he pressed against her through the thin material of her night clothes. He was wearing his pyjama bottoms, but she could clearly feel his hardness. His hand found her upper thigh, touching the bare skin there, slowly his hand moved up and this was when she stopped him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breaking the kiss to look at her.

"Yes." She nodded "It's just, I'm not exactly wearing anything under this." She stated her breath shuddery.

"What?"

"I think you heard me." She smirked.

"What like nothing?" He clarified, rather shocked at her admission.

"Like nothing." She nodded.

"We should stop then." He went to move his hand, but she stopped him.

"No, I don't want you to, I just wanted you to know, that's all."

"You want me to?"

"Touch me properly." She nodded.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you'll work it out." She nodded, not knowing where the bravery was coming from, all she knew is that she wanted his hand down there. "Here." She moved his hand further up, she could feel her wetness and it made her blush somewhat.

He looked at her wide eyed as his fingers came into contact with her pool of heat. At the shimmer in her brown orbs he began to move his hand, almost instinctively over her clit, working to draw shuddery breaths from her. "I think you worked it out." She nodded.

He chuckled nervously as he continued with his movements, dropping down to kiss her, quickly getting the hang of what of what he was doing and judging from the noises from her he was having to stop with his mouth, he was pretty good at it. Slowly his fingers moved to her core and without even thinking he pushed one inside her, immediately she let out a gasp, breaking the kiss in an attempt to stabilise her breathing. "Are you okay?" He stopped briefly.

"Yes I am, now don't stop." Her arms came up to grip him, a wave of sheer pleasure washed over her as he began to pump in and out of her with his finger. Flashes of her dream came to mind, this is how it had started, but she knew that tonight it couldn't go as far as it had in the dream, however she wasn't complaining at the idea of Robin bringing her to her peak using only his hands.

God she felt good and he was sure he'd never been harder than he was at that moment, she was so wet and as she had told him, so turned on. His attention came back to her when she moaned his name, chuckling he added a second finger.

"Oh god." She breathed. She was coming undone under his touch, fully entrusting herself to him in a way she had to no one before.

"I love you." He stated finding her lips once more, his hand quickening in pace, hitting a point within her that earned him high pitched yelps of satisfaction, ones which he caught with his mouth. Yes, he had most certainly got the hang of this, his other hand came to rub circles on her clit as he had done in the tree house, but this time, there were no restraints, he was touching her, skin to skin. Pushing her further and further towards the point where she became completely and utterly overcome by the sensation.

Wow, she was actually doing this, she was letting him touch her in a way she had never been before and it felt amazing, he felt amazing and she felt safe. "Robin please." She hummed. On one particular thrust she felt herself begin to contract around his fingers, he carried on going and she had to stop herself from shouting out as her orgasm hit her and she closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. "Wow."

"Shit." He laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I just did that." He stated pulling his fingers from her.

"Believe it." She breathed. She looked to his bedside table and passed him the box of tissues. "I'm guessing you'll need these." She blushed, taking some herself, after cleaning up a little, she sat and faced him. "What do I do?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"It's only fair." She gestured to his pants with her eyes.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "You don't have to do that." He shook his head, he didn't want her to feel like she had to repay him for what he had done for her, he was happy enough just to watch her reaction to his actions.

"Please."

He laughed "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Her hands dropped to his waistline. She was nervous, despite this, her hands went lower, finding his hard member, causing him to let out a low groan as she took him in her hand. "So?" she asked caressing him gently, running her thumb over his tip. "How do I do this?"

"Huh, you didn't help me when I didn't know what I was doing." He laughed.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, isn't that a dangerous move when I've got my hand around your…" He stopped her words with a kiss and her hand began to work on its own accord, moving up and down, pumping him.

"See." He closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting what came next, her teeth biting down at his bottom lip sensually. He opened his eyes and looked at her, desire was burning in hers as she opened them to meet his, wilder than he had ever seen it, a flame clearly ignited by their ever so new actions. That smirk, she was breath-taking.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked, her innocence shining through again, as she all of a sudden seemed shy once more.

"God." He breathed as he nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." She chuckled, moving her lips to his neck, up towards his ear, where she began to whisper to him words of love.

"Gina." He cried out and she quickly found his lips.

"Shushhh." She reminded, quickening her pace, causing him to shudder under her touch, he knew he was close and from the way she grinned at him, she did too.

One sharp tug later and he was gone, coming into her hand. "Gina." He breathed, laying back on the bed his chest rising and falling quickly. "Wow." He found the same box of tissues she had given to him and passed them to her. "We need to be careful." He stated, conscious that she still wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Don't worry, I can't get pregnant."

"What?" He asked, sitting up to look at her.

"I'm on the pill." She stated shrugging.

"Really?" He asked. So she'd already made up her mind that she wanted him.

"Yep." She nodded "I thought after the tree house that I should, you know, just to be safe." The tree house had confirmed how much she wanted him and she thought it best to take the precautionary measure.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me." He stated, brushing his thumb over her knee.

"Surprise." She chuckled. "I'm gonna go clean up a little."

"I think I'll join you."

* * *

They lay in bed, he was hugging her and their fingers were interlocked on her stomach. Little John had re-joined them and was curled up on the bottom of the bed. Robin placed a tender kiss on the bruise on her arm. "No one will ever hurt you like that again." He sighed.

She closed her eyes "I... I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, caressing her stomach over the silk of her nightdress.

"For loving me, for making me feel safe."

"I will always love you." He stated.

They both chuckled, as she turned a little to look at him. "Who'd you think you are, Whitney Houston?" She sassed.

"Well it's true." He chuckled kissing her.

"I will always love you too." She smiled, happy to just lay in his arms as they both fell asleep, forgetting all about Daniel and dreaming of what they had done for each other.

* * *

 **Told you it was totally angsty and major drama, but hopefully the ending made it for it. ;)**

 **I feel bad making Daniel into the villain, especially after how Regina felt about him in the series, but anyway that's how it happened.**

 **I wouldn't have the inspiration to write this without all your kind words, so thank you all so so much! Don't be afraid to drop me a review, or even a PM, hearing what you guys think about my writing is the best thing ever!**

 **Also, I've had a few requests about doing a sequel to this story, I think this still has a little way to go yet. But if you guys will read it, then I will write it! Let me know. :)**

 **Love to all, have a great week. :) xx**


	19. Jealousy

**Putting this up a little early because I'm done with exams! You have no idea how happy that makes me.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I love this chapter and have to say I think it's one of my favorites so far, I'm also looking forward to writing the next one.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and nobody had seen Daniel since he had hurt Regina, the cops had tried to find him, but decided that he had probably anticipated this and skipped town. Henry had said this was the most likely possibility, as a lawyer, Henry knew that most people tended to lay low, but for now, Regina hadn't been left alone; something she was getting extremely tired of. It was okay when she was with Robin, but her mother insisted on driving her to and from school, something that she wasn't entirely fond of.

Jefferson was back at school and had been watching her like a hawk, second to Robin and as much as she loved them both, she was starting to get a little tired of Jefferson insisting that he be by her side constantly. "J, I'm not a baby, stop mollycoddling me." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not." He huffed.

"So why are you attached to my hip twenty-four seven?"

"Gins he's just looking out for you." Lacy stated as they pushed their dinner trays along.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. It's just I'm rather sick of everyone treating me as a child, like as soon as they leave me alone I'm going to fall over and break something."

"Robin asked me to watch you this lunch."

"And I will be having words with him too." She sighed, truthfully though, she hated not being able to have lunch with him, he had been throng on with trying to finish his art coursework before starting the next brief, he was working on his final piece, which was huge! She was hardly surprised it was taking him so long. Sitting down at the table she frowned.

"Gee Gina, please lighten up for god's sake." Tink moaned. "He loves you and wants you to be safe."

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped.

"Bloody hell, who let the lioness out of her cage this morning?" Graham asked chuckling.

Regina simply scowled and leant on the table, resting her head on one hand.

"What is wrong with you today?" Jefferson shook his head sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I'm a little annoyed about the opening of the play tomorrow night."

"Robin kissing Emma?"

"I know I'm being stupid, but is it so wrong to not want your nemesis kissing your boyfriend?"

"Nope, I totally get it, or I would if I could get a god damn boyfriend." Jefferson huffed.

She smiled slightly "I know this is going to sound a like I'm being a sore loser, but I really wish I'd have got the part."

"You should have, everyone knows that."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have cared if anyone else got it, but of course it had to be her."

"Oh Regina, stop, smile and just chill out."

"Urgh." She dropped her head down onto the table. She wasn't in the mood for smiling, what was chilling out? And she wouldn't have the first clue how to stop.

"Has she had her caramel latte?" A voice asked from behind her.

Her head shot up off the table, she spun in her chair and looked up, a smile creeping onto her face. "No as a matter of fact, I haven't. What are you doing here?"

Robin chuckled leaning down and kissing her cheek "Just came to grab a sandwich before heading back. Plus, I wanted to come and see my favourite girl."

"Did you find her?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, I think I may have."

"Oh good." She nodded, kissing him.

"So now she smiles, I swear we are no good for her anymore, we can't even get her to so much as smirk at us. Yet Romeo here comes along, casts her a smile and she immediately looks like that."

"What can I say?" He shrugged as she stood up and he sat in her seat, allowing her to sit on his knee. "I guess I just have that effect on women." He joked.

"I should hope you don't let just any woman sit on your lap." She rose her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Nope, that spots reserved for you." He laughed, hugging her.

"It better be." She warned, pecking his lips playfully. He kissed her back as they both chuckled.

"Ewe enough with the PDA already." Lacy complained.

"Sorry." Regina chuckled, her hands finding the edge of his shirt as she discreetly ran her fingertips over the skin above the button on his jeans.

His hand too slipped just under her shirt caressing her hip, in a way that went unnoticed by anyone but the two of them. She glanced at him, a smirk on her face as her eyes glinted.

"Robin." She whispered chuckling as she hid her face from the others.

"You started it milady." He whispered back, kissing the side of her head.

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked. "don't say me." She laughed.

"Regina." He gasped before grinning at her.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist throwing that comment in there." She breathed in his pine scent where her head was buried in his shirt.

"Well you just ruined my lunch plans" he continued.

"Oh is that so?"

"Robin, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Tink reminded.

"Urgh, why?" he shook his head, kissing Regina's cheek. "I'm gonna have to go."

"Nope, I'm not moving." She sighed, her arms moving around his neck.

"Well, you'll just have to come with me then." He stated as he moved one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and picked her up.

"Robin!" She squealed. "What are you doing?" She asked, chuckling.

"Well milady, you wouldn't stand up so I decided that I would carry you to art with me instead." He laughed, shifting her up in his arms, causing her to yelp as she held her skirt in place.

"Robin."

"Excuse me?" A small voice came from behind them.

Robin turned around with Regina still in his arms. "Guinevere?"

"Yeah, hi, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Which one of us?" He asked carefully lowering Regina to the ground.

"Robin."

"Right, um yeah, sure." He nodded. "I'll see you later." He kissed Regina soundly before following Guinevere out of the canteen.

"Is it me, or was that weird?" Regina asked turning to look at her other friends who shrugged. "Guys?"

"Why's it weird?" Jefferson asked picking at his fries.

"Why does she need to talk to Robin?" she frowned sitting down in her seat.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea." Jefferson sang the lyrics to the Killer's song. "Swimming through sick lullabies."

"Shut up, do you have a song for every moment."

"Ooh, I should so try that."

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

Regina rolled her eyes, why did another girl want to talk to her boyfriend? Not that she was possessive or anything and she completely trusted Robin, that still didn't mean she was entirely comfortable with him having secret talks with other girls. She wanted to know what they could possibly have to talk to one another about. Collecting up the rest of her lunch and realising that Robin had forgotten to pick something up, she bought him a cheese and ham sandwich, grabbed a latte and made her way out.

"I can't believe you're ditching us." Jefferson stated coming up behind her.

"Why are you so insistent on following me?"

"I'll, I'll follow, I'll follow you deep sea baby."

"Quit it with the songs."

"Darn, can't think of one for that."

"What a shame." She huffed sarcastically.

"Are you checking up on Robin?"

"Checking up on him?" She asked "Why would I need to check up on him?"

"Don't worry honey, this is Guinevere."

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm walking you to wherever you are on your way to."

"You have got to be kidding me, why?" she scoffed.

"Because I am, so shut up." She pushed the door to art open and heard laughing coming from around the corner, familiar laughing. Immediately she reached out to stop Jefferson from moving.

"Stop wriggling." The female voice stated.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looked towards Jefferson.

"I'm not, don't you think it's a little tight?" the male replied.

"No, it's perfect."

"If I just move this part here, ouch, no bad idea." The pair then both burst into fits of laughter.

Jefferson watched Regina, it was the first time he couldn't read the expression on her face. Was she angry? Hurt? Jealous? What the hell was even going on? She was most certainly confused like he was.

"Robin, stay still, if we just push this part down a little here."

What the actual hell was she listening to? She had no clue, but whatever it was she wasn't liking it, not one bit. Sharing a look with Jefferson, she moved further into the classroom, peering around the wall. Her mouth dropped open "What the hell is going on?" She asked, upon seeing her boyfriend stood shirtless opposite Guinevere.

"Regina?"

"Oh, so you know who I am then." She scoffed.

Then his eyes went wide as he looked down at his bare chest "Oh shit, Regina."

She swallowed, she felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest, she couldn't breathe, she physically thought she was going to pass out. Then her eyes turned to Guinevere "What the fuck?"

"I, um."

"Please." She shook her head.

"Regina, look at me." Robin stated reaching out for her, she pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch me."

He shook his head "This isn't what you think it is."

"What do I think it is Robin? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Oh god, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening, not him, he wouldn't do this to her, would he? She was reasoning with herself in her head, surely there must be some sort of explanation for why he wasn't wearing a shirt, she didn't know what it was, but there was one. He swore, he swore he'd never cheat on her, swore he'd always love her. White hot jealousy ran through her. "Robin!" she yelled frantically.

"The play."

"What?" she shook her head.

"The play you dummy; Guinevere is in charge of costumes." He held up a garment. "I was making sure it fit for tomorrow and got stuck that's all."

Her hand went to her face, crap, well she handled that extremely well. Of course Robin would never hurt her like that, he loved her. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you think that I'd do that to you." He frowned, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"I don't, but I guess when I came here and walked in on this, I kinda flipped, I'm so, so sorry Robin."

"Never mind Regina." He walked past her, a blank expression on his face.

"Robin?" she called out turning around. "Hey, don't walk away from me."

"What do you want me to say Regina? Huh? You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, yet you still accuse me." He sat down and picked up his paint brush.

"Robin." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her off. He was hurt that she thought he would ever do that to her, he told her time and time again that she was the person he loved and after their recent progression in their physical relationship, he didn't know how she could think that of him.

"I'm just going to go and adjust this costume." Guinevere excused before leaving the room.

"And I'm gonna go, somewhere." Jefferson stated awkwardly before scurrying out behind her.

"Robin." She tried. "Please talk to me, I'm sorry. I didn't know that Guinevere was part of the costume department. What did you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to trust me, to trust in us."

"What like you did with Neal."

"I thought we we're past that." He sighed.

"We were, but clearly it's still relevant. Robin you can't blame me for this."

"Oh don't play that card Regina, you know that I am nothing like Daniel, so why would you think that I could ever do something like that to you?" he asked, a bitter tone to his voice, not even looking at her.

"But Robin…"

"No." He spat angrily. "I don't want to hear it Regina."

"Robin, please don't yell at me." She cried.

He sighed and turned to look at her, she had tears in her eyes and he felt awful. "Ah, no Regina, don't cry." He stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry on me."

She hugged him tight. "Robin, I'm sorry, I do trust you, I just, I was shocked that's all."

"I know, I'm sorry for being such a jackass towards you. Hey." Both their anger was simmering away as he ran his hands through her hair. "Gina, you're wetting my shirt." He chuckled.

"Oh god." She laughed, pulling back "Sorry." She placed her hand over the patch that her tears had caused.

"We are just going to forget this ever happened, okay?" He asked.

She nodded, still sniffling. "Yes, but I am sorry for accusing you and I do know that you'd never hurt me or break my heart like that."

"Yes, I know. You are rather cute when you're jealous though."

"Urgh." She rolled her eyes. "I was jealous."

"I could tell, at one point I half thought you were going to strangle one of us."

"If you had have been cheating, I would have strangled the both of you."

"I don't doubt it." He laughed, kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers, before kissing her again.

"Mr Locksley, how are we getting on with…" Mrs Malory walked through the door and stopped in her tracks. "Well I see." She rolled her eyes.

Regina and Robin broke apart. "I was bringing his lunch miss." Regina smiled.

"I see." She rose her eyebrows and walked to the front of the art studio. The tall blonde, who wearing something that Regina definitely didn't class as art attire looked across at them. "So Mr Locksley the painting?"

"Yeah, it's getting there." He nodded, sitting back down as Regina sat next to him. She looked down at the table and gasped, there she was, in the middle of a grand hall, sat on a throne in the red dress she had worn to the Halloween party. She held a heart in one hand and there he was, bowing in front of her.

"Wow."

"That's because you hold my heart milady."

"Have I ripped it out?" She asked inspecting the picture more closely.

"Just taking what's yours." He nodded.

"Its spectacular isn't it." The teacher came over. "Your boyfriend is quite the artist."

"Yes, I know."

"He also seems to have a thing for painting you."

"So I see." She laughed.

"Regina!" Someone came to the door. "They got him."

"What?" She asked, turning to see an out of breath Lacy.

"They caught Daniel."

Regina looked at Robin "Where?"

"He was on main street, he made the mistake of going into the bakery."

"Shit, really?" Robin's mouth dropped open. "Oh no, what did she do?" He asked knowing his mother.

"Oh, it wasn't your mom, she didn't do anything."

"It was your dad Gina." Jefferson stated coming up behind Lacy.

"What? No."

"Yeah, turns out both your dads decided to visit the bakery for lunch and when Daniel walked in, your dad punched him."

She looked at Robin wide eyed, before busting into laugher. "Are you joking me?" It shouldn't be funny, her father wasn't the type of man to just assault someone, but she couldn't help but laugh, Daniel deserved it after what he had done to her.

"Regina?" Robin asked, grabbing her arm.

"It's the idea of my tiny father hitting Daniel." She sniggered, upon stopping she shook her head. "How do you guys know this?"

"The police came to tell your mother."

"Oh, is my father okay?"

"Yeah, he just received a warning." Jefferson chuckled. "Oh I wish I had been there to see Daniel's face."

Regina huffed "So he's gone."

Robin rubbed her back "Yes, he is, that's great isn't it." He smiled at her.

"Yes." She hugged him tight. "I better leave you to paint." She stated, kissing his neck briefly.

"Aww." He moaned, letting go of her.

"I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too; dress rehearsals, don't forget."

"I won't." She winked at him as she began to walk away. "Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into her bag and removed his sandwich. "You forgot lunch."

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" He stood up and took it from her, stealing another kiss.

"I have no idea." She laughed.

"Bye." He grinned at her, kissing her again.

"Cya."

How stupid had she been, she should have known that Robin would have had a valid excuse for what was going on. Robin was the best person she knew and he loved her, he was perfect in every way imaginable, she had been an idiot for ever doubting him.

* * *

"No, no, no. Mr Locksley, what was that?" Leopold King scolded, as he rushed up the side stairs onto the stage. "Where's the look gone?"

"That bloody look again." Robin huffed.

"Geez Robin, smile at her, you're supposed to be in love with her, I don't believe it, I don't feel the emotion." King emphasised with his hands. "You got this role because we believed, we believed your love for Juliet."

"That's because I was in love with her." He sighed.

"Right, okay. Regina!" King yelled.

"Yep." She peered around the curtain, grinning.

"Get out here."

"Okay." She replied, rather taken aback by his abrasive nature.

He turned to look at Robin "Jesus boy, there it is, now, apply that look to Emma please, now!"

"Seriously." He shook his head, turning to look at Emma.

"It's a little better, you can go now Regina." King huffed.

"Geez, rude." She scoffed, walking off stage and pulling a face behind his back which had Robin laughing.

Emma had said very little, only going over her lines. "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world."

"Madam!" Regina called from off stage, trying to stop laughing.

Emma rolled her eyes "I come, anon." Turning back to Robin she reached out for his hand which he reluctantly allowed for the sake of the play. "But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee."

"Madam!" Regina repeated. It made it worse that Robin could see her peeking through the curtain, she pulled a strange face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Bloody hell Robin." Emma huffed dropping the lovey dovey act and his hand. "Stop laughing." She turned around just as Regina hid properly behind the curtain. "Regina!"

"What? I'm doing my role." She shrugged.

"People! We have two more hours to practice this before tomorrow. No. More. Joking!" Leopold shook his head. "Regina, please just do what you are supposed to be doing, Robin, stop laughing, Emma smile!"

"Sorry sir." Robin laughed, he couldn't stop, Mr King couldn't see the faces Regina was pulling at him from backstage. "I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"Robin!"

"Right, okay." He managed to stop laughing and Emma shook her head at him.

"Geez." She huffed.

Regina cast him a loving smile and he grinned at her. "People, if you don't mind." Mr King gestured with his hands.

No more than ten minutes later and they came to one of the main scene between Romeo and the Nurse. "Nurse, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee."

"Good heart, and i' faith, I will tell her as much. Lord, Lord, she will be a joyful woman." Regina replied, trying not to smile at him.

"What wilt thou tell her, Nurse? Thou dost not mark me."

She was about to go onto her next line when Mr King interfered yet again. "Stop, stop, this is totally wrong."

"I, those were the correct lines." Regina stated.

"Not the lines, the dynamic, the two of you."

"What?" Robin almost growled.

"I don't quite follow you sir." Regina frowned. Jefferson who was sat in the audience rolled his eyes.

"What he means is that Robin, you seem more in love with the maid than Juliet."

"I am in love with the god darn maid okay."

"Stop!" Mr King stepped in between Robin and Regina. "Okay, maybe you could try this, picture Emma as Regina and Regina as Emma, do you think you might be able to do that?"

"I suppose." He nodded.

"Right then, let's go again."

* * *

Robin and Regina wandered up the stairs to his house holding hands "wanna run through the play with me one more time before tomorrow?" She asked, caressing him with her thumb.

"Sure thing, you nervous?"

"About playing a dumb nurse? No way." She laughed. "How about you?"

"Can't wait." He stated sarcastically. "However, I hear that Juliet has a hot nurse that I can check out when she's not looking."

"Robin." She grinned at him.

He stopped in front of the door and kissed her; his lips still attached to hers, he pulled down the door handle and pushed it open.

"Surprise!" A group yelled.

Robin and Regina broke apart "Whoa, wait what?" Robin asked, staring at his parents and grandparents. He shared a look with Regina who was staring wide eyed as she squeezed down on his hand.

"Surprise." His Nanna repeated a massive grin on her face.

"What's going on?" He asked as Regina moved somewhat behind him.

"We came to see your play." Grandpa Roland informed him.

"All of you?"

"Yes dear." Grandma June nodded.

"Ooh yes, there was no stopping me, was there John, I was determined to see my only grandson in the lead role."

"But Nanna you've never even been to America before."

"Have now, oh my goodness young lady." She moved closer to them "you are even more beautiful in person." She took Regina's free hand in hers "Wow Robin, she's stunning."

"Thank you." She smiled "and welcome to America."

"Thank you dear." She patted her hand and then pulled an unsuspecting Regina in for a hug.

"Oh, okay." Regina stated, as Robin's Nanna Sylvie squeezed her.

"My goodness dear you are a skinny thing aren't you, I will make sure to feed you up while I'm here."

"Nanna stop embarrassing her." Robin whined.

The elderly woman let go of Regina who looked rather stunned. "Um, trust me I think Caroline has it covered, her baking is something that I'm addicted to."

"Well dear, where do you think my daughter learnt to bake?" Nanna chuckled.

"I just can't believe you're all here." Robin laughed and hugged them all.

His other grandmother wandered over to Regina and laughed "hello dear, don't worry, I'm not going to squeeze you to death like Sylvie."

"That's good to know." She smiled.

"You are very beautiful aren't you."

"Thanks." She stated shyly.

"Sylvie can be a little overpowering at times."

"So I gathered." Regina placed a strand of hair behind her ear and then felt Robin's hand find hers once more.

"So my dear, why aren't you Juliet in the play?"

"Yes that is something I wanted to know too, I mean, didn't you want the role?" Sylvie perched on the edge of the table, smoothing her pink flared trousers.

She looked down at her feet then back up to Robin. "Yes, I did want the role, but it seemed that the drama teacher had different ideas, in the form of a tall blonde." She rose her eyebrows.

"Oh dear." June shook her head.

"Yeah gran, that's not even the worst part, she's his granddaughter." Robin scoffed.

"Really? Well that's just cheating that, it's not very fair is it, surely it's classed as favouritism, poor dear." Sylvie reached out for Regina's hand again. "I bet you were very good as well dear."

"Yes, she was the best Nanna." Robin nodded.

Regina smiled at him. "Robin, I should leave you to be with your grandparents."

"No, please don't go, I thought you were staying over tonight."

"I was." She stated her voice lowering. "It's just I feel weird staying over when your grandparents are here."

"Mom." Robin called. "Where is everyone sleeping?"

"Gran and Grandpa Roland are in the spare room and Nanna and Grandpa John are in yours."

"Oh."

"I know Robin, Regina was meant to be staying tonight, but this surprise has been planned for weeks."

"So I'm on the couch right?" He clarified, not that he minded in the slightest, but he had been looking forward to sleeping with Regina in his arms, he slept better that way.

"Oh no." Regina shook her head "Why don't you stay at mine then?" She didn't want him having to sleep on the sofa, she couldn't imagine it being all that comfy and she had wanted to stay with him.

"Yeah, mom is that okay, if I stay at Gina's?" He asked.

"Um, yes." She looked over her shoulder from where she was stood at the cooker "That should be fine, but the both of you are staying for tea tonight and I had a breakfast planned for tomorrow, so if you both want to stop by on your way to school."

"Yeah cool." He nodded. "Is that okay with you?" He asked turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"So then young lady, we want to know everything." His grandmother's ushered her away into the living room.

Robin laughed "Poor Gina."

"I know." His mum chuckled. "Well let's just say all your grandparents were really keen on meeting her."

"Robin my boy, we are doing target practice in the garden if you want to join us." Grandpa John suggested.

It was dark outside, but there were lights installed in the back yard so the targets were perfectly visible. "Definitely." He nodded "Let me just go and get my bow." He rushed upstairs and shoved some stuff that he would need for sleeping at Regina's in a bag before grabbing his bow and heading back down.

"What are they doing?" Regina asked, peering through the double doors that lead out of the large living room and into the back yard.

"Archery." June stated.

"Ooh." Regina moved a little to get a better look.

"Haven't you seen him do it before?"

"No, weirdly not." She shook her head. "Do you mind if I go…"

"No of course not, we'll join you dear."

"One second, I just need to get something from upstairs." She hurried up the stairs. Opening his wardrobe, she found what she was looking for on the top shelf, placing it on her head, she went back downstairs

"Oh my." Caroline laughed. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" She asked, adjusting his Robin Hood hat.

"I think he will love it." She nodded.

Opening the door Regina called to him "Hey, I think you're missing something." She stated walking towards him.

Robin turned to look at her, his mouth dropped open. "Regina!" He laughed.

"Does it suit me?" She asked as he placed an arm around her.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "But I'm not wearing it."

"Oh." She pouted at him. "Why not?" She questioned, taking the hat off her head she placed it on his. "There you going darling." She mocked a British accent.

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes, still smiling at her.

"Awe Robin you look cute." His Nanna gushed coming out of the house.

"Doesn't he." Regina grinned biting her bottom lip, running her hand through his hair.

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms.

She laughed out loud. "So are you going to teach me?" She asked, gesturing towards his bow.

"Sure thing." He nodded picking it up.

"Robin show her your aim first." James chuckled.

"Okay." He smiled, pulling the arrow back and without even thinking he released it and it struck the centre of the target.

Regina stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"He's good." James laughed. "Show her again."

Robin rolled his eyes and picked up a second arrow, releasing it just as fast, it whipped through the air and split the previous arrow in two.

Regina's mouth dropped open "whoa."

Robin chuckled "come on princess I'll teach you."

"I've been demoted to princess now have I." She tried.

"Never your majesty, of course you're the queen." He laughed kissing her cheek.

"Okay then thief, teach your queen how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"With pleasure. Stand here." He placed his arms around her and helped her with her stance.

"Watch where you're putting your hands Locksley." She warned jokingly.

"Mills you weren't complaining when I..."

"Robin." She gasped "your grandparents are present."

"Just making a point milady." He moved closer to her ear, adjusting the bow in her hand. He dropped a kiss on her neck, earning a quiet gasp from her. "Now, put this hand here, grasp the arrow, pull back." His hands were on top of hers guiding her.

She moved back a little pressing her ass into him. She looked over her shoulder at him, winking. She knew that this was bound to affect him and she was right.

"Gina, seriously."

"You're the one who was messing with me."

"You do know that you're going to have to stand in front of me right." He chuckled, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Not a problem." She giggled.

He needed to get his mind off what was going on in his pants and back onto teaching her. Both his grandfathers, his Nanna and Father were stood a way behind them, talking and watching him teach her.

"Okay." He nodded "that looks good."

"What do I do?"

"Concentrate on the target, lower your chin a little. Good yeah. Release."

She followed his instruction, his hands still guiding her, the arrow shot through the air and hit the target just below his.

She jumped up, turning in his arms "I did it."

"Yep." He nodded his arms wrapping around her waist. "Well done."

"Oh well done dear." His grandmother came towards them.

Robin pulled Regina right against him, awkwardly trying to hide the erection that had formed in his pants.

"Thank you." She laughed, turning around still pressed against him, but with her back against his chest.

"Oh you youngsters do like to be close to one another don't you."

"Um." She looked up at Robin and laughed "I suppose so yes."

Robin's arms went around her "I love her Nanna what do you expect?"

"Nothing less, I'm glad to see you both so happy."

"Come on Robin, we do need to go and practice for tomorrow." Regina led him by his hand back into the house and upstairs, into the bathroom. "Oh god." She laughed letting go of him and looking down.

"Shit." He shook his head.

"Sorry." She chuckled, moving towards him, standing extra close, he wondered what she was about to do. She leant past him and locked the door before pulling back and looking at him. "Do you want me to give you a hand with that?" She asked, casting him a sultry look.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Well how else are you going to get rid of that, little problem?" Taking her lip between her teeth she wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself so that she was flush against him, rolling her hips. She chuckled as he shuddered; slowly she pushed him backwards and then down so that he was sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Moving one leg either side of him she positioned herself on top of his hard cock, and her hands on his shoulders. His hands went to her hips as she began to move back and forth. "And when I say little problem, that's not exactly true is it." She giggled, he wasn't small by any stretch of the imagination.

Dropping her lips to his neck, she kissed her way up to his ear "Who knew you were so handy with a bow and arrow." She whispered, loving how she could just turn him on so easily.

"My god woman." He gasped as she simply applied more pressure, moaning herself.

They sped up, holding onto each other. "Oh god."

"Gina." He captured her lips with his. "Gina."

"Shushh." She whispered, her hands slipping under his shirt, she pressed her breasts against his chest.

When he pulled her lower body tight against him, the lace of her panties rubbing against his jeans, she accidently dug her nails into the flesh on his back and she had to fasten her lips to his neck to stop herself from yelling. "Oh god." She cried against his neck. "Robin."

"Regina." He shuddered beneath her, they were quickly coming undone, she sucked on his pulse point. "I love you."

"I know." She gasped. "I love you."

Bolts of intense pleasure shot through them and it didn't take long for Regina's head to drop to his chest and she breathed heavily against him. "Wow."

"Yep." He nodded, running his hands across her back.

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Oh god." Her hands went to her face. "Sorry."

"What?"

She ran her index finger over the purple mark on his neck. "You have a little reminder, right here."

He laughed and shook his head "Mr King's gonna love that isn't he."

"I can cover it for you." She smirked.

"It's fine, I like it." He stated looking at it in the mirror.

"I think I'm going to have to change out of this before I go back downstairs." She sighed, slipping off his lap and removing her tights and panties.

He stared at her wide eyed, her skirt was still on, but she had nothing underneath it; balancing on her tiptoes she peered in the mirror and fixed her hair, she was stunning.

"Robin, Regina tea." They heard Caroline informed them from downstairs.

"Coming." Regina called back. "I'm glad I brought my sleeping stuff, I have some spares." She turned to look at Robin who was staring at her in a daze. "Whoa earth to Robin." She waved her hand at him. "Are you still breathing?"

"Sorry, I can't help it, you're captivating, I can't take my eyes off you."

She smirked at him "Well, as completely charming as that sounded, we are wanted downstairs, so hurry up, and change your pants." She chuckled.

"Come on then milady, let's go."

* * *

"So did the two of you get a lot of rehearsing done?" June asked as she passed Regina the potatoes.

"Um, yes." Regina nodded sharing a look with Robin, if you classed what they had been doing as rehearsing, they had got a lot of it done.

"That's good, I expect that both your performances will be extremely good tomorrow night." Sylvie added.

Robin nearly choked on his drink, Regina stared at him wide eyed and patted his back.

"Robin, are you okay dear?" June inquired.

"Yeah, just, went down the wrong hole that's all."

Regina sniggered at him "Careful." She chuckled. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

He smirked at her "I'm completely fine, what were we talking about again?"

"The play." Grandpa John reminded looking up from his chicken.

"Oh yeah, the play. Well we don't really have that many scenes together." Robin sighed.

"No, which is probably a good thing considering King was yelling at us about how there shouldn't be more chemistry between the nurse and Romeo, than there was between him and Juliet." Regina laughed.

"Oh it is such a shame." Sylvie shook her head. "It would have been lovely to see the two of you perform together."

"Mmm." Regina smiled as Robin's hand found hers under the table "I would have loved to be Juliet, but I'm just happy to be able to watch Robin."

"Awe, that's nice."

"I think she was happier than I was when I got the role." He laughed.

"True." She smiled. "I was proud of you."

"Oh Robin you've done well for yourself with this one." Grandpa Roland chuckled.

"I know." He turned to look at her, his blue eyes sparkling as they met hers. "I love you."

Her lip came in between her teeth as it always did when she was trying to stop herself from showing her teeth in a massive smile. "I love you too."

"The two of you are adorable." June shook her head.

"Mother this is what they are like constantly." James laughed.

"Young love." Grandpa Roland stated. "June and me were exactly the same when we were younger."

"As were John and I." Sylvie nodded.

Regina dropped her lip and let the smile come upon her face. She really was in love, she loved him so, so much, he was a beautiful person inside and out, she could see them together in the future, them growing old together, telling their own grandchildren how they were once young and in love. Not that she was going to rush into anything as serious as that, she wanted a good job, a nice house, but most of all she wanted Robin and if she had him, none of those other things would matter all that much.

* * *

 **Are we all looking forward to the play? It's coming up in the next few chapters and upon request I have brought back Robin's grandparents. (I love Nanna Sylvie) and this** **was just a taster of jealous Regina. ;)**

 **So let me know what you thought of the latest chapter.**

 **P.S. I have changed my profile pic to my painting of Lana Parrilla, so if you wanna check that out feel free. Love to all. xx**


	20. Dressing room drama

**I'm posting this now because I couldn't wait till Saturday to share it with you guys, I think you're gonna like it. ;)**

* * *

Robin laughed as Regina hid under the covers "Is it over yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, coasts clear." He shook his head, his eyes attached to her TV which was currently playing the classic horror film 'Scream'. The lights were off and it was pitch black in the room, the curtains were drawn and she was snuggled up to him.

"Ewe." She shuddered, peering over the edge of the covers.

"I never had you down as the type to be scared of a horror film."

"I'm not scared." She shook her head "I don't do gore, the blood." She shuddered "It grosses me out."

"Ah." He nodded placing his arm around her as she cuddled closer to him. She adjusted her black lacy nightgown as the strap had slipped down her arm.

"I can deal with horror movies." She smiled, kissing his shoulder. "I bet you're more scared than I am."

"I don't think so."

"Uh huh."

"Nah ah." He shook his head.

"Uh huh." She nodded her lip between her teeth as she nudged him.

"We'll see, first one of us to flinch loses."

"Oh you are on." She smiled. "I can make you flinch so easy." She stated her hand running up his leg.

"No fair, that is cheating." He stopped her hand. "And I'm pretty sure if that way counts, I could do it just as easily."

She rose her eyebrows at him "Okay then, we'll play fairly." She picked up some throw cushions off the floor and placed them in between them.

"Hey, what's with the cushions?"

"No touching, just adding another rule." She quipped.

Both of them looked back to the screen as the usual slasher music played.

Regina was weirdly turned on at that moment, them not being able to touch one another was making her hot under the collar, which was odd because her nightgown had no collar in sight, it was sinfully low cut. She ran her hand over the swell of her breasts adjusting it somewhat, doing anything to take her mind off how much she just wanted to kiss him at that moment.

Holy crap, she must have been doing this on purpose, he had to try his best to keep his eyes off her and on the television screen, why did she have to be so hot? He couldn't even touch her, he moved somewhat, really hoping that the tent forming in his boxers would disappear. He couldn't stop his eyes from drifting back to her cleavage, he shook his head closing his eyes.

She felt his eyes on her and she liked it, slowly she turned her head away from the screen to look at Robin, they maintained eye contact, grinning at one another.

She was about to just give up on the game and move the pillows to kiss him when there was sudden screaming from the television and both their attentions turned back to the screen, seeing the best friend character try to climb through a cat flap. "Oh she is such an idiot." Regina shook her head. "The cat flap really? Like seriously?"

"I thought she was putting up a good fight." Robin laughed.

"Yeah, not good enough apparently, she did hit him good with the bottle though."

"Yep." He nodded. He turned from the screen to look back at her "What would you do if someone were coming at you with a knife?"

"Hum, well, to start with, she had already seen him messing with the garage door, so I probably wouldn't have tried to squeeze through the cat flap."

"You're assuming that the killers a he."

"Oh I know the killers a he, I've worked it out."

"Oh is that so?"

"Mhmm, anyway, she should have known that she wouldn't fit through that cat flap." Regina flicked her hair.

"Come on then madam, how are you escaping the masked murderer?"

"To start with knock him out, she had plenty of potential weapons in that garage." Regina rolled her eyes. "Second scream my head off for help."

"Good plan." He chuckled.

"Would you come and rescue me?" She asked.

"Of course, mind you I wouldn't have asked you to get a beer for me in the first place, that guy's a jerk."

"That guy's the murderer." She muttered.

"What? The guy who plays Shaggy in Scooby Doo?"

"Just an inkling." She nodded. "But of course, it's not just one, there's two of them."

"Right." Robin's eyes went back to the screen; the main character was now in a bedroom upstairs with her boyfriend.

Robin and Regina both shuffled somewhat, holding their breaths as the couple on screen began to make out, predicting that something was bound to happen.

Then Regina's bedroom door flung open and they both screamed, grabbing each other. Regina picked up one of the cushions and threw it towards the door, the cushion was followed by the hardest object she could find which hit the intruder.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god!" Alex burst into laughter as Zelena removed a scream mask.

"Holy crap! Zelena!" Regina breathed, shaking her head, reaching for the remote and pausing the film. "Where the hell did you even get that from?"

"It's Alex's." Zelena tossed the mask back to her fiancé.

"It's not funny." Regina ran her hands over her face. "At all."

"I think we both lost." Robin chuckled.

"I think I nearly just had a heart attack."

"What did you just throw at me?" Zelena asked looking over the floor until she found a hardback copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Shit, nearly knocked out by Shakespeare, sounds about right doesn't it, I mean it's bad enough that we have to go to the play tomorrow."

"So glad you want to support your sister." Regina mocked.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." Alex nodded. "I just hope you can sleep tonight." She laughed.

"Yes very funny." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Ooh Robin, you look good without a shirt."

"Hey Al, stop ogling my boyfriend would you." Regina tried to cover him and he laughed at her.

"Something tells me I'm not her type."

"That's true." Alex nodded looking towards Zelena.

"Can the two of you leave now please?" Regina scoffed "What if you'd burst in on something?"

"Ooh like what?" Zelena rose her eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know, like us having sex?" she asked, her stare cold and her voice serious.

"Pfft, you and Robin haven't had sex." She shook her head. "Have you?" Zelena narrowed her eyes.

Regina looked at her boyfriend before turning back to her sister "What makes you think I'd tell you if we had?"

"I dunno, but if you were having sex you'd have locked your door, I know you."

She'd got her there, there would have been no way she and Robin would have done anything without locking the door first, not with the amount of people living in the house. "Whatever, Ze please."

"Okay, we're going, night little sis, make sure you're not too loud." She joked, winking at her.

"Oh shove off." They closed the door behind them and Regina turned back to Robin, picking up the remainder of the throw cushions and dropping them to the ground. Then she scooted into his arms and he pulled her against his bare chest, she ran her fingers lazily over his stomach muscles.

Shuffling back a little, his hand ran down her side over the top of her short silk nightgown, stopping when his fingers came into contact with the soft skin where the dress ended at her upper thigh, he simply traced circles there, before moving back up again and cupping her breast, still over the material. "Robin?"

"Yeah?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"Do you wanna watch the rest of the movie?" she chuckled, playing with the waistline of his boxers.

"I suppose, we should…" His breath caught as her hand went further down. "Find out who the…" If she carried on like this, they definitely weren't going to be finishing the film. "Regina, you're killing me here."

"Oh, I know." She nodded, slowly she ran her hand back up to rest on his chest. "But, I definitely think I won our little game." Her hand began to move again until her fingers rested on his lips.

He kissed her fingers, his own hand slipping under the material of her chemise, brushing his fingers over her nipples causing her to shudder. "Like I said, I can make you shudder just as easy if that way counts."

"Robin." She moaned, her eyes flickered shut as she enjoyed his hands on her, kneading her breasts. Then something came to mind and they flickered open again. "Stop."

He immediately stopped and pulled away from her "Sorry." Oh shit, had he overstepped the boundaries by thinking that he could touch her in that way? She had seemed receptive, but had she realised that this was a little too far?

"Oh god no, wait a second." She hopped up and made her way towards her door, twisting the lock before making her way back to him, stopping at the edge of the bed, she smirked at him. "We don't want any interruptions, do we?"

He looked at her as she fiddled with the floaty ribbon bow that was positioned between her breasts. Chuckling he shook his head "No, I think I'd like to watch the rest of the film without any interruptions."

"The rest of the film?" She asked dropping her hands in disappointment, then she caught sound of his sniggering. "Oh you idiot." She picked up one of the cushions and threw it a him.

"Hey." He laughed, squaring up to her, hitting her back with the pillow he had been leaning on.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she picked up her pillow and hopped back up onto the bed "I'm so going to get you for that." She laughed, smacking him around the side of the head with it.

"You started it." He took another swing at her as they both laughed.

"I guess so." she giggled, standing up, she was about to hit him with the soft cushion again, when he reached out and grabbed her, dragging her down. "Robin." She yelped, grinning at him, her hand snuck behind her, locating another pillow she picked it up and swung it at him, chuckling as he looked at her dazed. Next thing she knew she was laying on her back underneath him, trying to steady her racing heart as he smiled down at her.

Her lip caught between her teeth, she could clearly feel him pressing into her, not fully, he made sure that he wasn't applying his whole weight onto her. As much as she just wanted to let him take her right there and then, she couldn't help that feeling again that this wasn't how she wanted it to happen, she wanted it to be more special than this, yes it was with him, so no doubt whenever and wherever it was it would be a special moment for the both of them, but she didn't want this to be it.

He looked down at the stunning woman beneath him, god how he wanted her, but he had to stop before he got carried away; yes, recently they had taken their relationship to a new level, however, he knew that neither of them wanted their first time to be just random, with them having to try and keep the noise down for fear of people overhearing, they wanted to be able to just relax with one another, let go. "Regina." He shook his head "I don't…"

"I know." She nodded. "Me neither." She ran her fingers over his cheek. "Want to watch the rest of the film?"

"Sure." He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her, before moving off from on top of her, pulling her into his arms.

They pressed play and continued to watch the film, cuddled up to one another, their eyes fixed to the screen as Courtney Cox's character came back to her recording van to find bloody puddles, that same tense music began to play as she got into the van and saw the bloody windshield.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the bedroom widow, Regina yelped and looked at Robin wide eyed. "What the hell was that?" She reached for the remote pausing it again. She didn't know why she was feeling all of a sudden very creeped out, by a film that wasn't scary at all.

"It will have been the tree against your window that's all." He stated reassuringly, then they heard the knocking again.

"Robin. The tree doesn't touch my window."

"Stay there." He slipped out of bed, still only wearing his boxers, moving to the window he pulled back the curtain and jumped out of his skin. "Holy crap! Jefferson what the fuck are you doing?" he asked opening the window.

"Did I scare you?" He asked. "I hope I wasn't intruding upon anything good." He winked at Regina.

"Couldn't you have maybe, I don't know, picked up a phone to tell me you were coming around, instead of scaring the absolute shit out of us?" Regina scoffed as Robin made his way back to her, slipping under the covers.

"Sorry babe, didn't know you had company." Jefferson grinned.

"What, so you creep her out like that when she's alone?" Robin asked frowning at him.

"Chillax Rob, I don't usually climb up like this, it's usually more of a, I'll throw rocks at your window till you come out onto your balcony and let me in, kinda thing." Jefferson's eyes flickered to look at them. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No, we were watching a movie, what are you doing here J?" Regina questioned.

"I was coming to see how you were feeling about tomorrow and offer you my company, I'm totally not staying here tonight now though, talk about weird. I could get used to seeing you wearing that little clothing Robin, I sure got a nice surprise when you came to the window."

"J you are such a creep." Regina flung one of their abandoned cushions at him. "I seriously need to find you a boyfriend don't I."

"Ooh, yes please. Preferably one that has a body like yours does."

"Okay, now I feel slightly awkward." Robin cast her an amused look.

"Oh don't worry, I don't fancy you and I know that you are totally head over heels with this one." He gestured towards Regina.

"And I'm straight." Robin pointed out.

"More importantly you're in love with me right?" Regina smirked.

"Of course." He laughed.

"Okay, enough of this, are you both ready for tomorrow, you clearly are since you're watching horror movies." He glanced at the television. "Ooh, this is where you find out it was Shaggy and the boyfriend that were doing the killings, they take her dad captive and Monica from friends comes to the rescue."

"Thank you very much." Regina rolled her eyes. "It's not as if we were watching it." she muttered sarcastically.

"From the look of your hair you were really watching the film." Jefferson taunted.

Her hand went to consciously run through her hair "So the play, Tybalt, have you mastered your death scene at the hands of my beloved?"

"Your beloved?" he rose his eyebrows "Does Juliet know what's going on between her nurse and Romeo?"

"Epic twist to the love story." Robin chuckled.

"Mmm, so the death scene?" Regina reminded.

"Yes, I have it mastered don't I Robbie?"

"Yeah, he's pretty good at it." Robin readjusted the quilt, slipping further under.

"Are you ready in case you have to step in?" Jefferson asked looking at his best friend.

"Yes, but don't count on Swan going AWOL or being ill, she wouldn't miss the play for anything, even if one of her limbs was hanging off." Regina laughed. "I'm fine with my role actually, I don't die." She pointed out.

"Yes, always a bonus."

"Indeed." Robin chuckled, taking a sip of water from the glass on the bedside table.

"Right then, as long as we are all feeling okay for tomorrow, I suppose I'll head home and catch some sleep. Oh and Robin, who are the old folks sleeping in your room? I think I may have given them both minor heart attacks."

"Jefferson!" Regina stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell did you do to my grandparents?"

"I may have climbed up to your window." He stated cringing. "I thought you two were supposed to be staying there, oops."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Bye." He shot up and practically flew out of the window, climbing expertly down her drainpipe.

Regina and Robin looked at each other before bursting into laugher. "Oh god, it's not funny, my grandpa John has a weak heart." Despite saying this he couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm just thinking of Nanna Sylvie's reaction; why can I vividly picture her hitting him with your guitar?"

"Don't." He chuckled, running his fingers lazily over her upper arm. "She'd either completely freak out, or invite him in for a cup of earl grey."

"Oh yes, this is Jefferson as well, he would have totally taken her up on that offer."

"He would." Robin nodded. They had just about stopped laughing when Regina realised something and let out a little chuckle. "what?"

"I just realised that you actually are going to kill him." She stated referring to the play.

"Oh yeah, not that I would ever do that in real life." He clarified. "I'm not the creepy boyfriend out of this film."

"God I hadn't even considered that, maybe you are some creepy psycho." She rose her eye at him, tauntingly. "You could be a serial killer."

"Me?"

"Well yes."

"Don't you think I'd have killed you already?"

"Gee thanks. Maybe you want to have your wicked way with me first." She joked.

"Wicked way?" He chuckled.

"Uh huh, praying on innocent girls."

"Okay, if that was the case why haven't I?"

"Mmm, good point." She rolled laying with half her body on top of him. "Maybe you're just drawing it out, lulling me into a false sense of security; or maybe, it's some Arabian nights type thing, you end up so intrigued with me that you fall in love with me and decide not to kill me."

"Definitely the second one, without planning to kill you in the first place mind."

"I should hope so." She smiled, brushing her nose against his.

"How do I know it's not you who's the serial killer?"

"You don't." She stated plainly. "I guess you'll just have to trust me." She whispered, kissing his lips lightly.

"I do milady." He nodded.

"Besides, do I really look like a serial killer?"

"I don't know; you can't be too careful these days."

"Robin." She pulled back, breaking there joking conversation. "Do I really…"

"Regina, we were messing, you're stunning, I don't think that there is even a specific look for a serial killer anyway is there?"

"No, I suppose not. It's just Emma, she used to say that I had serial killer eyes."

"What?" He laughed "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, I love your eyes, the way they change colour when you're turned on, or happy about something, the way they look right now." He brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Regina shook her head, staring into the bright blue that met her. "They leave me rather light headed, I have to say."

"The feeling is very much mutual. You know not to listen to any of the bullshit Swan spurts, I think she's jealous."

"Jealous?" Regina asked, she didn't know what Emma had to be jealous of, she had a boyfriend and great friends; she was smart, had the main role in the school play, yet she still wasn't content.

"Yeah, she sees how happy we are and wants it for herself."

"Not even that though, I think she just doesn't want me to be happy, because she for some reason hates my guts. Like what the hell right does she have to hate me anyway?"

"She didn't seem to hate you two weeks ago; you know after Daniel."

"Well, that was just weird." She shook her head. None of them had worked out what that was all about, Emma running around the corner, sporting red knuckles and showing her concern for Regina's welfare.

"Totally, she seemed worried."

"I'd have thought she wouldn't have cared."

"Maybe you need to find out what's really going on with her, talk to her properly, without the two of you yelling at each other." He suggested as Regina settled back down in his arms.

"What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea." He laughed, kissing her forehead as they resumed the film for the third time.

Regina knew she was going to have to come to the bottom of what was going on with Emma, she couldn't carry on like this forever, it wasn't healthy for either of them to carry on this pointless feud. Any anger Regina had towards Emma about Daniel had disappeared when he practically attacked her. Now she wanted to know why Emma endlessly bombarded her with hate, if she had unknowingly done something, whatever it was, she was determined to find out once and for all; if it was something that couldn't be remedied then so be it, but she needed to know.

Robin looked down at her, he knew she wanted to sort things with Emma and he wanted to help her do that, anything that would make her happier and even stand a chance of stopping the endless torment Emma put her through, he would do it.

They watched the remainder of the film and when it came to an end they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

"Robin, Regina." Regina shook her head and forced herself to open her eyes, Robin stirred from behind her; his arm was wrapped securely around her waist, pulling them together, he nuzzled her neck not wanting to move from his position.

"Robin." Regina whispered running her fingers over his hand that was laid on her stomach.

"Mmm" he hugged her tighter.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this all day, we have breakfast with your family before school." She reminded.

"Five more minutes." He moaned, pressing against her.

"Ooh hello." She chuckled.

Opening his eyes, he sighed "Sorry, you know this happens in the morning."

"I'm not complaining, like I've told you before, it's a natural reaction. I always feel really horny in the morning too, so you're not alone."

"Regina." He laughed, rather shocked at her admission.

"What? It's the truth." She giggled, turning in his arms.

"Five more minutes." He repeated.

"You seriously underestimate the amount of time it takes for me to get ready."

"I could make it worth your while." He rose his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm" he slipped his hand down her dress and worked his way up her inner thigh.

"Really? Are you really going to…" She cut short when his fingers came into contact with her clit. "On second thoughts, I think I can manage five minutes." She found his lips with hers as he began to circle her, sending electric sparks throughout her whole body.

She ran her hands down his toned chest, slipping one into his boxers to grasp him, earning a moan from him, she gently ran her fingers over his tip, before moving back up.

They both worked to satisfy one another's needs, while their lips remained pressed against each others, tongues caressing slowly.

"Regina, Robin!" They broke apart upon hearing Cora's voice.

"Shit." Regina shook her head "Unfair, I was so close."

"You're not the only one." He shuddered.

"You two hurry up, you have twenty minutes."

"Fuck." Regina shot up out of bed. "This is your fault." She pointed at him, opening the door to her wardrobe and walking in.

Robin dropped back on the bed chuckling.

"Why didn't I pick something out yesterday?" She asked peeking around the door. "I don't know what to wear."

"Regina, this is school, wear what you usually wear." He stood up and walked in. He shuffled over some of the outfits before coming to a red dress. "This one." He took it out and handed it to her.

A smile appeared on her face "Perfect." She took it from him, grabbed some black tights and her underwear, before rushing out of the room and into the bathroom.

When she came back in, her shoulder length hair was perfectly coiffed, her eyes smoky and her lips red. "You ready?" She asked.

His eyes went wide as he sat on the bed pulling on his socks, he stared at her open mouthed. "Wow."

"What?" She asked, pinning some small diamonds into her ears.

"You look, amazing." He gasped.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So you ready?"

"Yeah, um I'm ready." He stood up, his hands coming to her waist as he pulled her against him.

"Robin, your grandparents are waiting for us."

"Aww, come on then sexy." He dropped his hands and grabbed his bag. My god she was so stunning, that dress looked perfect on her, hugged to her every curve.

She slipped into her black heels and they hopped into the car for her mother to take them to Robin's. Regina loved waking up that way, with his arms wrapped around her, just feeling him beside her, being with him.

* * *

The ladies dressing room was crazily busy with people rushing about left right and centre, having their hair put into elaborate updos and last minute adjustments to period dresses.

Regina's costume was rather plain and if she was honest it was darn right ugly, it was a muddy brown colour made out of material which was annoyingly itchy; calling it a dress was being kind, it was more like a sack. Shaking her head, she reached for the hem of her red dress and pulled it up over her head, then bent over somewhat to adjust the suspenders on her tights.

"Whoo." Lacy snuck up behind her, letting out a wolf whistle.

"Seriously?" Regina rolled her eyes looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"What's with the sexy underwear?"

"This is my usual underwear." She frowned, fiddling with the lace on the edge of her bra.

"Well, isn't Robin lucky, you sure go to a lot of effort, I am currently wearing Bridget Jones pants."

"Haha very funny, what's wrong with wanting to look my best?"

"Nothing, you certainly make a picture."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Hell yeah, next time you go underwear shopping, I'm coming with."

"That can be arranged." She grinned shaking her head as she sat down in front of one of the dressing tables, the mirror had been lit with light bulbs in a replica of Broadway dressing rooms; she crossed her legs and looked at her friend.

"Are you just going to sit there like that?"

"Sure." Regina laughed.

"Well, if you've got it flaunt it right? And you have certainly got it."

"Thanks." She chuckled. "To be honest though, I'm just putting off having to wear that." She pointed towards her dress that was hanging on the rail.

"I do not blame you. I would give anything to see King's face if you went on stage wearing what you've got on now."

"Eww, creepy."

"Little bit." Lacy nodded, chuckling. "So how'd it go this morning?"

"It was good." She'd had a lovely breakfast at Robin's, despite them being a little late, which she blamed on Robin. She had of course apologised to Nanna Sylvie and Grandpa John for Jefferson's late night intrusion, something to which Sylvie has said she found rather amusing. "His Grandparents are just lovely." She smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"That's good; speaking of grandparents, are yours coming?"

"I don't think so no, I did invite them. Gramms can't get here and Grandmother simply said that if I wasn't the lead she wasn't interested."

"Bitch."

"Tell me about it." She looked in the mirror and sorted her hair a little. "Hey, aren't you here to do hair?"

"Yes, I am, so nursey what do you want?"

"Hmm, what can you do?" She asked, meeting her eye in the mirror.

"I think I know the perfect style for you. Did you bring those extensions you used for Halloween?"

"Yeah, here." She picked them up from the table in front of her and handed them to lacy.

"Great, let's do this."

In no time at all Lacy had clipped in the extensions and was working to create and amazing hairstyle, plaiting a lot of it and pinning it to her head, in a beautiful updo. She used different types of plaits to make it look more interesting. The end result was the whole of the back of Regina's hair covered in neat plaits that were complicated, but didn't look messy, just perfect; she had a strand of hair at each side of her face which were waved, working to frame her face perfectly.

"Done."

"Wow."

Lacy held up a hand mirror to the back of her head. "We approve then?"

"Yes, oh my goodness, Lacy it's beautiful, thank you."

"No problem." She chuckled.

"Darn girl." Tink stated coming in wearing her lady Montague costume. "I love that."

Regina stood up "Well, my hair has to make up for that." She pointed to the dress.

"Oh, I bet Swan custom designed that."

"Me too, she wants me to look as hideous as possible."

"That would never be possible; love the underwear."

"Thanks." She chuckled.

"So spill then, have you lost your v card yet?" Lacy asked, having wanted to ask her the entire time she was doing her hair.

"Lacy!" Regina gasped.

"Well?"

"Technically, no." Regina ran her fingers over her lips, thinking about how close they had come to just doing it.

"Why the hell not? J told us that Robin slept over last night." Tink stated.

"Yes he did."

"So why didn't you two?"

"We don't want to do it properly yet, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, so you have done something?"

"Well, yeah, of course, we just want our actual first time to be special."

"I get it." Lacy nodded.

"Yeah, make it as special as possible, Graham and I wish we had." Tink added.

Then all of a sudden their friendly chatter was broken by the noise of a cup shattering on the ground, as they turned to look at Emma Swan stood in the doorway. She was wearing her usual attire, but had several rollers in her hair and was staring at them, her eyes wide.

Fuck, Emma thought as she saw Regina stood in the dressing room wearing what could only be described as the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life, it was enough to make her drop her coffee in shock. Why did Regina have to be so perfect? Wasn't this an awkward situation, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Regina, they swept across every feature; how was she meant to deal with seeing Regina stood like that wearing only her underwear? The idea hadn't even come to mind; she hadn't taken into consideration that they would all be sharing a dressing room. "Um." Was all she could manage. She needed to pull herself together, get her eyes off Regina's breasts and come up with some witty comment. "Do you make a habit of standing around wearing nothing?"

"She is wearing something." Tink rolled her eyes.

"Hardly."

"Why? Is she effecting you Emma?" Lacy joked. "Can't take the heat, do you like what you see? I bet you really want to come over here and kiss her silly." she laughed.

Regina awkwardly reached for her dress to cover her and had to drop it on the ground due to the itchy material, she then found her coat and pulled that on. "Lacy stop." She whispered.

Emma, quickly made her way out of their eyeline, there was nothing she'd like more. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma scoffed as she wandered across the room. "You were using my dressing table?"

"I borrowed it for a minute." Regina stated.

"Did I say that you could?"

"Emma, it's a dressing table."

"Did I say you could sit there?"

"No!" Regina was starting to get annoyed, it was a shared dressing room, not designated for one person alone.

"Why'd you do it then?"

"It's a fucking dressing table, I'm sorry for sitting down! Just because you're the lead doesn't give you the right to push people about."

"You are so jealous, jealous that I'm Juliet, jealous that I have my own dressing table and most of all jealous that I get to kiss Robin. What, you worried that he might like it? That he might leave you for, well, a better model?" She taunted sitting down in the chair Regina had previously been in.

"Robin loves me." She muttered.

"Mmm, you thought that Daniel loved you? All the time, he was sleeping with me and he was great at it too. I wonder how good Robin is? You wouldn't know though would you? I mean you're a frigid bitch am I right?"

"Back off." Lacy snapped.

"Maybe she isn't as frigid as she seems, I bet secretly she's getting more sex than all of us." Emma picked up a nail file and casually ran it over her nails.

Tink looked at her friend, where was the usual fire? She would usually come up with some major come back, or simply send Emma flying, but there was nothing. "Are you okay?" She asked placing a hand on her arm.

Regina was thinking, she didn't doubt Robin's loyalty, but Emma's words were cutting deep, they were a pack of lies, but that didn't mean that they hurt any less.

"So Regina, is Robin a good fuck? I've been just dying to know, maybe I'll find out for myself." She blew lightly on her nails. "Like I did with Daniel."

That was it, that did it, the fire was back and Regina was angry. "You stay away from Robin; I swear to god! You bitch! Don't you get it? Everyone hates you, and you wonder why. Robin is not and will never be attracted to you, why can't you get that into your head? Robin loves me and he is nothing, nothing like Daniel!" Lacy grabbed her arm, just in case she needed to stop her. "Robin would never just sleep with someone, he's not shallow, so just stay away from him, stay away from all of us."

"That's gonna be hard to do when we are tongue tied on stage now, isn't it?" She cast her a malicious smirk.

"Fuck you Emma." Regina stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She wasn't going to get into a physical altercation with Emma, she just wasn't worth it. Needing to get away as quick as she could, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped straight into Robin.

"Hey? You okay?" He asked, stopping her and running his hands up her arms.

"Just peachy." She huffed looking down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"Who do you think happened?"

"Emma?"

"When's it not Emma?"

"Come on, let's go and chill for a bit in the library." He took her hand.

"One second." She went back the way she came and pushed the door open, ignoring everyone in the room, she took her coat off, pulled her red dress back on and hurried back out.

"Didn't you have anything under there?" He asked swinging her hand.

"No." She laughed. "Well, I was putting off changing into my costume, it's horrid."

"Your hair looks beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What happened now?" He asked as they flicked the light switch and sat at their usual table. There was no one in there since it was after hours.

"She thinks she's the fucking queen of Sheba."

"She does." He nodded.

"I sat at her dressing table." She shook her head. "That was all I did, sat down for Lacy to do my hair, I wasn't even sat there when she got in. Then she had a go at me for only wearing my underwear."

"You were stood around in your underwear?" He asked rather amused.

"Robin." She chuckled. "Yes, well, like I said, itchy costumes aren't exactly enticing."

"I shouldn't have thought that they were." He grinned, running his hand over her cheek. "However, I have to say, my costume isn't all that itchy."

"Lucky you, maybe I'll come and hug you wearing it and you can feel how repulsive mine is."

"Nah thanks peasant."

"Oi who are you calling peasant?" She asked squaring up to him. "What happened to me being your queen?"

"Well then, you must be a queen disguised in peasant's clothing." He kissed her lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked when she didn't respond as she usually did. "Regina? What else did she do?"

"She threatened to sleep with you."

He laughed "Really? How was she planning on doing that?"

"She said that she wanted to know how good you were and see if you were better than Daniel."

"Aww, Regina, come her." He pulled her onto his lap. "She's just being her usual bitchy self; you are the only person I ever want to sleep with okay?"

She nodded "God look at the state of me." She rubbed her eyes. "You'd think I'd be used to her by now, but no, why does she feel the need to discuss my sex life?"

"Regina, it's okay you know." He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "As long as we are true to one another, it doesn't matter what they think or say."

"I'm not frigid, am I?"

He laughed and shook his head "Hell no, but you're no slut either, you are perfect just the way you are."

"Okay." She nodded, chuckling at him as his hand found the fasten on her suspenders.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Well." She inched up her dress a little.

"Hot." He grinned.

"Why thank you." She chuckled.

"But, I'm pretty sure nurses didn't wear sexy underwear like that back then."

"No, I'm sure they didn't." she laughed finding his lips and kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he squeezed her thigh lightly.

* * *

Killian slammed his phone down on the table, she could have had the decency to make sure that she had cut him off before spouting that she wanted to sleep with another guy. He had clearly heard Emma stating to Regina that she wanted Robin, taunting her over the fact that she got to kiss him in the play and that she had everything that should have been hers. Killian was sick and tired of putting up with this shit, something needed to be done to knock Emma down a peg or two, she needed to learn that she couldn't treat people this way.

Picking his phone up again he slipped it into his pocket and stood up leaving the room, hurrying to the girls dressing room he knocked on the door. Mary Margaret answered. "Hey Killian, what's up?"

"Is Emma here?" He asked, fiddling with the hem of his leather jacket, he hadn't bothered changing into his costume yet.

"Yeah sure, I'll get her for you. Emma." She called, wandering over to the dressing table where Emma had just about finished her make up. "Killian's at the door."

"Ooh goody." She hopped up and made her way to the door leaning against it. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hi, um, I have something to show you, come on." He took her hand in his.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

They made their way through the school, getting further and further away from the rest of the students, until they were near the music block.

"Come on Em, it's in here."

"Killian why are you bringing me down here?" Emma asked as he led her down the corridor.

"There's something in here that I think you might want to see." He stopped in front of the janitors closet.

"Is this just your way of telling me you want a quickie in the broom cupboard? Because you know I've been caught before right."

"Come on Swan."

"Fine." He opened the door and walked in, she followed him in. "I don't mind you know." She laughed kissing him.

He rolled his eyes, pulling back from her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you let Regina have the role?"

"What? My role? I don't think so."

"Emma, you've seen how much it meant to her."

"I know and that's why I want it." She smiled maliciously.

"Fuck, what is wrong with you?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Killian, I thought you brought me here to hook up." She sighed.

"Why? I thought you'd much rather be following around after Robin, since you so much want to see how good he is. Is our relationship just a joke to you Swan?"

"Killian." Her face dropped. "How do you know what I said about Robin."

"You forgot to cut me off."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit. Emma, do I mean that little to you?"

She shook her head and reached out to grab his arm "No, of course not, I was just trying to get to Regina, I'd never really sleep with Robin, I'm not attracted to him at all."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"It's a genuine question love, because you seemingly don't care about my feelings at all."

"Killian I'm sorry."

"It's not good enough Emma, we're done."

"What? Killian, I didn't mean it." She held onto him. "Killian please."

"Sorry Emma, I can't do this anymore, I love you, but I can't be with you when you're like this." He shrugged her hand off his arm. "We're over." He rushed out of the closet and slammed the door behind him locking it.

"Killian! Killian! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Sorry Em, Regina is playing that role."

She banged on the door with her fists "Killian! Killian, let me out of here right now! Killian please!" She cried dropping to the floor. "Killian."

"I'll let you out when it's over."

"Please, you can't leave me in here, please."

He shook his head, he felt awful doing this, but she had to learn that she couldn't screw with people's lives, maybe this would teach her that. He wandered off down the corridor, trying to block out the noises she was making in the closet, it was for her own good, he told himself this over and over again, locking Emma in the closet was best for everyone.

* * *

Regina and Robin returned to the dressing rooms to find everyone rushing around in a panicked frenzy. "What the heck?" Regina grabbed hold of Jefferson as he passed them. "Whoa, J what's going on?"

"Emma's gone, she's gone walkabout."

"What?" Robin shook his head "Why, where did she go?"

"No one knows, but she's not coming back."

"No she's gone." Killian nodded coming around the corner.

Regina quickly turned to look at Robin "No, I can't." she shook her head.

"Regina do you know what this means?" He grinned taking hold of both her arms.

"Robin, I… how?" She shook her head. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to." J stated "Regina, this should have been your role, take back what is yours."

"What if she comes back, she'll come back."

"Regina." Killian sighed "She's not coming back, trust me, go out there and impress everyone, I know you have it in you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"When have I not been?" he reasoned. "Don't think just because Emma was a bitch that any of us wanted to play along with her, we didn't, in fact I tried my best to stop her."

"Killian do you have something to do with Emma not being here?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Go out there and smash it." He replied before disappearing into the male changing rooms, he was closely followed by Jefferson.

"Do you think I can do this?" Regina asked reluctantly, looking at Robin.

"Of course you can." He laughed. "Regina, you've got the role."

"I can't believe it." She smiled weakly. "What if I fuck this up?"

"You're not going to, trust me, I know you and I know that you got this okay."

"Am I really Juliet?"

"Yes you are." He hugged her tightly. "We'll go out there and do this, together, plus you've got the pretty hair ready." He laughed, running his fingers over her cheek, before giving her a quick kiss "You've got this okay? I'll be with you; you can do it. I love you." He kissed her again before rushing off to get ready.

She felt sick, she hadn't thought in a million years that Emma would have dropped out at this late stage, she would have never thought that she would get that role and she had come to terms with it; but now, now she was having to go out in front of all those people and act her socks off. She was thankful that she and Robin had thought to practice together, otherwise she would have probably been throwing up at that moment. She was so nervous, scared, what if she got it wrong, what if the whole audience could see through her walls, see her nerves; what if she cracked under the pressure and fell apart? What if she let Robin down, let everyone down? But if she didn't do it, she would still be letting everyone down, the play wouldn't be able to go ahead and everything would be ruined.

She was doing this, she was going to be Juliet and she was going to give it her all.

* * *

 **So?**

 **xx**


	21. Wherefore art thou?

**I can't believe how long this chapter got, one minute I'm on 5,000 words then when I next check 10,500+! Thank you all for your continuing support.**

 **Let's see how they get on with the play.**

 **xx**

* * *

"Tink I don't know if I can do this." She breathed shaking her head.

"You can, stop being stupid you can do this."

Mary Margaret rushed through the door "Mr King isn't happy, and nobody can get hold of Emma. Regina are you alright?"

"Mmm." She nodded.

Guinevere was next to come up to her. "Um Regina."

"Hey." She smiled "Sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, we need to see if this will fit you, there's four different costumes."

"They are not going to fit her, she's smaller than Emma." Lacy took it from the girl. "Regina arms up."

"I can dress myself you know." She rolled her eyes, putting her arms up anyway.

"That's too big." Tink shook her head. "One second." She delved into her bag and removed a piece of ribbon, which she swiftly tied around Regina's waist. "There."

"Ooh that could work." Guinevere nodded. "That looks good, Regina?"

Regina moved to look in the mirror, a smile coming onto her face "Oh my." She brushed her hands over the light pink material, that flowed freely.

"Oh wow you look so pretty." Lacy sighed.

"She does." Tink nodded.

"There's more dresses, that's the first one, we can't save them all with ribbon." Guinevere hurriedly passed them the rest of the dresses, pinning them where they would need to be adjusted. She had Regina stood on a podium as she worked "Regina, I'm sorry to bug you, but please can you stay a little bit stiller, I don't want to pin you by accident."

Regina stopped fidgeting "Guiney? Why are you so scared of me?"

Guinevere laughed "you are terrifying."

"Really? I don't mean to be; I guess I'm just rather protective."

"Regina don't lie you try to be scary." Tink chuckled. "But seriously Guinevere don't go near her man, she's possessive, like a momma lioness."

"Don't I know it." Guinevere nodded "I've been on the receiving end of Regina's protective nature a few times. Do you really think that Robin would look twice an any girl other than you? Nobody can compete, trust me, I mean look at you. Plus, that day I bumped into him with the coffee, he was totally dedicated to getting that drink to you."

"He pampers to her every need." Lacy joked, receiving a scowl from Regina.

Ruby came over to them, adjusting her headset she was wearing as her role was stage manager "Hey, we still can't find Emma, Killian said that she had decided she didn't want to do the play anymore."

"Weird, I can't imagine her wanting to just let me have the role." Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the tall brunette stood in front of her.

"Yeah, well that's the way it's gone, King wants to meet with you in ten to make sure you are ready, we go on stage in twenty, so I hope everything's ready."

"Should be." Guinevere nodded, removing a pin from her mouth and sticking it in the dress.

Ruby moved closer to Regina "You look beautiful, breathe."

"Harder than it sounds." She closed her eyes and Ruby took her hand.

"You need to listen to everyone, you know you have it in you." Dropping her hand, Ruby hurried out of the dressing room.

Regina stood with Guinevere adjusting her dress and as the time went on, the nerves built even more, to the point where she was feeling ill. Then she felt it coming and she couldn't stop it, she began to panic, it always happened in situations like this. Her breathing soon became laboured as she closed her eyes and tried not to wheeze.

"Regina?" Tink asked.

"Robin." She breathed.

Tink nodded "Yeah, I'll go and get him."

"Please."

"Okay, one second okay." Tink rushed to the guys changing room, while Lacy still tried to calm Regina down, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, Gins."

* * *

Graham appeared at the door and grinned at his girlfriend until he noticed the worried look on her face. "Tink? What is it?"

"Robin, he needs to come."

"Why?"

"Regina may be hyperventilating somewhat, just a tad." She gestured with her hands.

"Rob, get over here." Graham called.

"Tink?" Robin questioned, a confused look on his face, what was so urgent?

"Come on." She grabbed him and pulled him down the corridor.

"I'm pretty sure guys aren't supposed to…"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" she pushed the door open, to reveal Belle helping her sister teach Regina some breathing techniques.

"Gina?"

"Robin." She hopped down off the podium, despite Guinevere's protest. "Robin, I can't go out there, I can't do this, I can't." she shook her head.

"You can, of course you can." He hugged her tight. "You can do whatever you want, you are Regina Mills. You know it Regina, you know the part, the whole play. Everyone in this room believes you can do it." He pulled back and she had her eyes fixed to the ground "Regina look at me, look at me." She looked up at him "You can do this."

She nodded, hesitantly.

"Yes you can." He laughed, brushing his nose against hers, before kissing her lightly. "Come and prove to them who the real Juliet is."

"Okay, yes. Robin, we never practiced the last scene." She stated rather worried.

"Improvise." He shrugged.

"Alright." She leant her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too, shall we amend the ending and run off into the sunset?" He asked chuckling.

"Then it wouldn't be a tragedy would it?" she laughed, how did he know exactly how to calm her down? He managed it each and every time.

"No, I suppose not, but I think I prefer that option to, well, death."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled, brushing her lips briefly over his.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, at least we are dying together." She sniggered "When I was the nurse I faced a cruel fate, not only had a lost my love to my..." She lowered her voice so only he could hear "bitch of a nemesis, he also dies on me, so all in all I had it pretty shitty."

He laughed. "There you go." He took his iPod out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Listen to this, it's really calming."

She took it from him and glanced at it "Just like Heaven?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Katie Melua cover, not the Cure version."

"Ah okay." She nodded, as if that was supposed to mean anything to her.

"It's great, trust me, so is the film."

"Ooh is that the one with Mark Ruffalo and Reese Witherspoon?" Tink interjected.

"Yeah."

"God Robin, you like soppy romance films?" Lacy laughed.

"It's cute." He shrugged, earning a proper laugh from Regina, which had been his aim. "Okay, I think I have to go now, but listen to this trust me, it will help." He kissed her lightly once more, before leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, she felt a little uneasy again, not as much as she had previously though, he had certainly helped quell some of the worry.

"He is too cute." Belle shook her head.

Regina smiled, running her fingers over the iPod in her hand, she pressed the centre button and a picture of the two of them popped up. She raised her eyebrows, put the ear phones in and pressed play on the song, sitting down, at Emma's… no her dressing table. The calming, floaty, dreamlike music flooded her mind and she closed her eyes.

 _"Show me how you do that trick_

 _The one that makes me scream" he said_

 _"The one that makes me laugh" he said_

 _And threw his arms around my neck_

 _"Show me how you do it_

 _And I promise you I promise that_

 _I'll run away with you_

 _I'll run away with you"_

It was working, she felt the tension drop away, the singer's voice tranquil and calm; the words made her laugh somewhat, she was sure Robin had purposely chosen that song.

"Regina, it's time." Tink's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daydream.

"Hmm?"

"Time."

Regina took the music out of her ears and sighed.

"Did it help?"

"Mhmm, momentarily." She nodded "but right now? Not so much."

"Come on hun, deep breaths."

She took Tink's hand and stood up, Lacy came over and took her other hand. "Come on beautiful girl, I think she's better than Claire Danes in the film, don't you Tink?"

"Definitely." She nodded in agreement squeezing her hand. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled weakly.

"Right then babe, let's go."

* * *

Mr King came on stage and a spotlight shone onto him. Clearing his throat, he moved closer to the microphone and pointlessly adjusted the height of it. "Welcome to Storybrooke high's rendition of Romeo and Juliet. We need to thank Principle Mills for allowing us to put on this performance."

Zelena looked at her mother who was whispering to Henry who was sat beside her. "Something that I wouldn't have done if I knew he was going to rig the cast list."

Zelena then turned to Alex who chuckled, leaning in "he's sweating like a pig."

"Mother seems to think he is a pig," Zelena laughed.

King continued "We've had some last minute problems, the lead Emma Swan will not be playing the role of Juliet, due to unforeseen circumstances."

Zelena grabbed her mom's arm. "Mom Regina?"

"Yes, well she's the understudy."

Caroline reached for Cora's shoulder as they were sat just behind her.

"This means that her understudy, Regina Mills, will be filling in."

"Ooh good!" Nanna Sylvie hollered. "We might have a good show after all."

"Mother!" Caroline gasped. "Shush!"

"What it's true and don't shush your mother young lady."

Zelena and Alex chuckled with one another. "She is right." Zelena stated turning to look at her. "Hello, I'm Zelena, Regina's sister." She extended her hand.

Sylvie shook it and smiled "Oh the lesbian?"

"Yes." Zelena nodded.

"Ooh, hello dear, is this your beautiful girlfriend?" She asked looking at Alex.

"Yes, well fiancé now, but yes."

"Alex." Al smiled.

"Wow you make a lovely couple don't they June."

"Yes." The other old lady smiled.

Mr King cleared his throat again "So anyway, let the show commence." He clapped, eager to get off stage as quick as possible, picking up the microphone stand as he went.

The narrator hopped up onto the stage "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

* * *

King hurried back stage "Where the hell has Emma gone? She begged me for that role, Jones! Jones, get over here right now!"

Killian stood up from where he was sat on the tombstone prop. "What?"

"Where is my granddaughter?"

"She didn't want to do it anymore what can I say?"

"Argh!" King smacked the wall.

"Sir, chill." Killian shook his head. "Regina is going to be great."

"Where is she? Get her here now! She better not screw this up!"

"Hey! Sir don't even think about yelling at her." Robin stated coming up behind him. "She's nervous enough without you making her feel bad."

"Locksley, if you weren't my star." He threatened, pointing at him.

"If I wasn't your star what?" He squared up to him.

"Robin calm down." Killian grabbed his arm.

"She's scared okay, don't yell at her, be calm with her and she'll shine, you'll see."

"She better shine, she better."

"You know she will, don't pretend like you don't know that she should have had the role in the first place."

"Robin, you're on." Ruby stated.

"Right yeah, I'm coming." He flung one last look back at Mr King before jogging up to the side of the stage.

He really hoped that Mr King got the message, if he upset Regina, she was going to lose it, she would freak out and he knew she would.

* * *

"Killian! Killian! Someone let me out!" Emma dropped to the floor, banging her head against the door. "Killian, no." She cried. He wasn't coming back, she knew that much, she was stuck in the closet, literally now, and Regina would have taken her role. Why did she do this to herself, live this massive lie and it was a lie, she was in love with Regina, there was no avoiding that. Regina was in love with Robin and there was never any chance of anything happening between them, even if Regina wasn't completely besotted with Robin there was no way they could even be friends after the way she treated her.

"Regina, I'm sorry." She huffed, placing her head in her lap. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head, why did this happen, why did she have to be in love with her? She didn't want to be in love with her, she hadn't asked for this, she wanted it to go back to the way it used to be, with them being friends. "Regina." She cried. "I'm sorry." She wanted to love Killian, and she did, just not in the way she loved Regina, she didn't have butterflies every time she saw him, she didn't have the urge to just, to use Lacy's phrasing 'kiss him silly'; every time she fought with Regina, that was the feeling she got. She was also pretty sure that that was the feeling Regina got towards Robin; Emma wasn't blind, she saw the way they looked at each other.

"Somebody please let me out, please." She sobbed, it was pointless, nobody was coming, nobody was going to let her out. "KILLIAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed before going back to crying. Then a thought came to her and she rifled in her pockets for her phone, smashing her fist down when she realised that she had left it on her dressing table; she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath before entering the room where Mr King was waiting, alone, nobody else was there. "Sir, you wanted to speak to me." She smoothed down the light pink floaty fabric, the white ribbon tied around her waist.

He turned to look at her. "You better not fuck this up Mills."

"Sir?" She gasped, shocked at his language and all of a sudden feeling very awkward about the way he was looking at her, his eyes running across her figure. She was extremely uncomfortable "I won't."

He moved towards her and she recoiled slightly. "Good." He made his way closer. "I did want you to have this role you know."

Oh god, what was happening? She backed off even more, he was making her nervous and she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

Before he could get any closer, her hand found the door handle and she pulled down, quickly getting out of the room. Taking a deep breath, she hurried back into the changing room, what the fuck had just happened? She sat down at the dressing table and spotted a phone on the top, after she had steadied her breathing she picked it up and pressed the home button. The screen lit up with a picture of Emma, she shouldn't have been looking at this, she knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't seem to put it down.

Slowly she swiped the phone and tapped in the password, seemingly Emma hadn't changed her lock code. She clicked on the photos, looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she flicked through them. Then she stopped when she came to some of the two of them together, why did Emma still have these on her phone, she hated her, why would she keep these? Shaking her head, she put the phone back down on the table, she couldn't think about this now, she needed to clear her mind; Robin, that's what she needed. Finding his iPod, she resumed the music and shut her eyes.

"Girl, what are you doing? Come on." Lacy grabbed her arm pulling her up "Thanks for this by the way, now I have to be your bloody nurse, I mean this dress is, I don't even have the words for what this dress is."

"Sorry."

"We are up, come on." She squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Something happened, I'll tell you later, I need to talk to Robin; but we need to get on stage now." She whispered.

"Alright sweetie, come on." Then she took a proper look at her friend and stopped her. "Hang on a sec. Regina? Look at me, what's happened?"

"Nothing, I think I was just overreacting."

"Why?"

"Mr King, looked at me funny, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being stupid okay, let's go."

"Funny? Regina look at me, what you don't mean? Oh my god, Regina! Did he try something?"

"No, he just got a little too close to me and I freaked out, that's all, no biggy."

"Fuck, Robin is going to flip."

"No, no, Lacy, I think it was just me being paranoid, you know after Daniel, any guy that isn't Robin makes me nervous." She fiddled with the ribbon at her waist.

"Yes, but Gins he's your teacher, he shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable like that, how did he look at you?"

"Lace, it's me okay, his eyes just seemed to linger for too long, and then he moved close to me."

"Regina! That's creepy, I know we were joking earlier, but that's weird."

"I'm fine, we need to get on stage." She grabbed her friend's hand.

"Right okay, let's go out there and do this. Forget about everything, apart from being Juliet yeah."

They were stood waiting to go on stage when Robin rushed around the corner. "Babe."

She turned around and hugged him. "How's it going?" She asked kissing him briefly.

"Great, yeah, it was hard not to laugh at J though. You're up now, good luck." He ran his hand over her cheek. "You look beautiful, I'm gonna stand right here okay?"

She nodded "Thanks." She pecked his lip one more time as Ruby gave her cue. She squeezed his hand before going out on stage.

* * *

"Ooh look it's little sister." Alex stated to Zelena as she pointed to the stage. "Look at her, she looks so pretty."

"It's Gina, she always looks pretty, even when she tries not to." Zelena scoffed.

"Do you think she looks nervous?"

"Maybe a little." Zelena nodded "Once she gets going she'll be fine."

Alex dropped her hand from her lap and found Zelena's, they looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh I'm so happy for her, she deserved this." Caroline whispered to her husband.

"Mmm, I bet Robins happy about it." He grinned, flashing his dimples that were so much like Robin's.

"I think it's probably safe to say that he is more than happy about this." Caroline quipped.

They were coming near to the end of her first scene and Regina came to her last line "I'll look to like if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly."

"Do have a clue what they are saying?" Alex asked, shaking her head as she laughed. "Because I don't have a clue."

Zelena nodded "Yeah, well Regina pretty much just said that she will try to like Paris, but she won't fall for him more than her mother allows her to."

"And you got that from, well that."

"Yeah, well studying English Lit tends to allow you to decipher Shakespeare. Juliet is literally saying that she will do as her mother pleases."

"Thanks."

"Yes, I was wondering what she meant also." Nanna Sylvie chuckled. "You young lady are going to have to tell us what everything in this play means."

"I think I can manage that." Zelena grinned. "But as long as you know the general story, it isn't all that hard to follow."

Then the scene was over, the curtains dropped and she rushed off stage. "I did it." Regina hugged him.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Robin laughed.

"No, you are back on." She kissed his cheek as she let him go.

* * *

After getting through the rest of the scenes that they had practiced many times they came to the scene where Juliet and Romeo engage in a secretive marriage. Graham who was playing the Friar Lawrence was on stage with Robin as they talked. Then it was Regina's cue "Here comes the lady. Oh, so light a foot well ne'er wear out the everlasting flint. A lover may bestride the gossamers that idles in the wanton summer air, and yet not fall. So light is vanity."

Regina threw herself in Robin's arms, he hugged her tight, as she nuzzled his neck with her face, before turning to Graham. "Good even to my ghostly confessor."

"Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both." He nodded, trying not to smirk at his clearly loved up friends.

"As much to him, else is his thanks too much." She smiled up at Robin, kissing his shoulder lovingly.

"Zelena?" Sylvie asked, leaning over.

"She says she has as much to thank him for."

"Oh." The elderly lady nodded and leaned back in time to hear something from the people sat behind.

"It's believable isn't it, the little gestures they make towards one another, they make you think they are actually in love."

"Yeah, they are good."

Sylvie smirked and turned around "That's my grandson." She stated proudly.

"Ah." The woman sat behind her couldn't resist asking "Are they?"

"Together? Yes." She nodded "Sweet isn't it?"

"Yeah, real sweet." The woman smiled as Nanna turned back to continue watching the play.

Robin grinned down at her, carefully moving one of the stray strands of hair behind her ear as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand "Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter."

"Yeah, didn't get that, Ze?"

"He is asking her, if she is as happy as he is, then to tell him of the happiness he sees them having in their marriage."

"Okay."

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, not of ornament. They are but beggars that can count their worth. But my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth."

"She cannot express her love for him, as it is too much to count." Zelena stated before anyone could ask her to translate.

"Come, come with me, and we will make short work. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one." Graham announced as they all headed off stage.

Zelena was about to say something when Sylvie touched her shoulder "I think I understood that one." She laughed. "He doesn't want to leave them alone in case they decide to have..."

"Mother!" Caroline gasped.

"They need a chaperone." She amended. Just as they thought she was about to finish she stated "just in case they decide to get jiggy."

"Mother!" Caroline shook her head. "Sorry girls."

"Do the dance."

"Mother!"

"Oh it's fine." Alex laughed. "It's the halfway break, you want anything?" She asked turning back to Zelena.

"Mmm, I'll have a lemonade please."

"Okay sweets." Alex kissed her cheek before hopping up and asking Cora if she wanted anything, Cora was standing to backstage and see how Regina was fairing.

"Mother I cannot believe you." Caroline shook her head.

"What, you think the two of them aren't doing it?"

"Who?"

"Regina and Robin, of course they are Caroline, I overheard…"

"What? Oh god mother what did you hear?"

"Well, they were in the bathroom yesterday, together."

"That doesn't mean anything." She shook her head.

"Mmm whatever you say Caroline, but she was wearing different tights and he was wearing different jeans."

"What?"

"Yes, and I head, noises."

"Oh god, do not mention this to them, whatever you do. I'd have thought Robin would have told me if they had."

"Why would he tell you?" June interjected "He's an eighteen-year-old boy, he won't be telling his mother that he just had sex."

It was James's turn to gasp "Mum."

"You didn't tell me and your father when you and Caroline had…"

"Okay mum we get it."

* * *

"You were great." Robin laughed spinning her around.

"So were you, but we still have the death scene to go and you still have to kill J." she rose her eyebrows her arms securely around his neck.

"It'll be fine, we are halfway." He kissed her lightly, placing her back on the ground, he lovingly brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

Her smile faltered as she caught sight of Mr King stood behind Robin, she hugged him tighter. "Robin, he's staring." She whispered, burying her head in his shoulder, anything that would stop her having to look at the teacher.

"Who?" He asked. "Gina? Who's staring at us?"

"Mr King." She murmured. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"What? Gina, has something happened?" he threaded his hands through her hair.

"I just feel like he's constantly looking at me, he moved towards me earlier and I had to rush out of the room, I'm so paranoid and I hate it, I think it's because of Daniel, Robin, it scares me so much."

"I've got you okay, you're safe."

"I was alone with him earlier."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen, Regina, look at me, if he makes you feel like that again, tell your mother straight away."

"Tell me what?" Cora asked coming up behind them. "Regina, you were perfect out there, Robin, great as always."

Regina disengaged from Robin's arms and hugged her mother. "We still have half of the play to go." She chuckled.

"I know, where did Emma go?"

"I have no idea." Regina shook her head. "Strange this actually, she left her phone in the dressing room, which is odd don't you think?"

"Weird." Robin nodded "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know; it doesn't make all that much sense does it?"

"No, I'm sure Mr King can take it for her." Cora reasoned.

"Yes, I'm sure he can. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and use the restroom." Regina stated.

"Good luck with that they are packed." Jefferson stated, walking up to them. "Wanna go use the ones in the music block?"

"Why not." She nodded, kissing Robin on the cheek.

* * *

Regina and Jefferson wandered hand in hand through the empty and dark corridor. "Okay, I officially hate school at night." J admitted, shuddering slightly.

"Yeah, me too, it's not great is it." She shook her head, squeezing his hand.

"What the fuck?" Jefferson looked at her wide eyed, pulling her tighter to his side. He was sure he had heard someone faintly asking to be let out.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"Nothing, I just swear I heard something that's all."

"I'm sure you're just imagining it." She shook her head "The paranoia is setting in." She taunted, nudging him. She was laughing when she heard a sob and froze. "What the?"

"Please tell me you heard that."

"I heard that." She nodded. "Okay, now I'm creeped out, come on let's get to the bathroom and the hell out of here."

"Mmm, do you think it matters if I use the ladies?" J asked. "I'm not going in there alone."

"Sure, there's no one else around."

"Regina I'm sorry." The voice whispered.

"Holy shit." She looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god, run." They ran down the corridor quicker, away from the source of the voice. "Did you just hear your name."

"Yes, it's someone messing with us isn't it." Regina rolled her eyes, pushing the door to the ladies' room open.

"Yes." He nodded, trying to reassure not only her but himself as well.

"Some people." She scoffed.

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even scary."

"No." She came back out of the stall, washing her hands. "They're gonna have to do a lot more than that to scare me." She was meant to be the hard one, while J was the wuss and she wasn't going to break that pattern now, she knew that it would just be people messing with them.

"Yeah." He agreed. "It's not as if we are in the middle of school, with the corridors pitch black and no one to hear us scream."

"Shut up J." She shoved him. "This isn't a slasher movie. Plus, you're still a virgin, you've seen scream, they never die remember."

"True." He nodded. "I love how you needed to point that out, thanks a bunch it made me feel a whole lot better." He stated sarcastically. "How about you then? You toast?"

"J, you know I'd tell you if I had right?"

"I should hope so."

"Best friends tell each other things like that." She smiled, bumping her hip against his as they walked side by side.

"Good, because, I want to know everything."

"You little creep." She chuckled.

"Don't I know it." He laughed. "But seriously though I need to know like the minute it happens."

"What that very second?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well no, I'll give you about an hour. I mean you're gonna want to enjoy him being inside..."

"Fuck you." She shook her head jokingly. "I'm afraid to say calling you will be the last thing on my mind, except from maybe calling my mother." She laughed.

"Someone let me out."

"Damn it that bloody voice again." Jefferson shuddered.

"One minute, you don't think that, you don't think someone is actually locked in one of the rooms do you?"

"Nah, it's a prank."

She nodded "It's a prank, yes, you are very right." They continued back to the dressing rooms, without checking out the noise. Regina had been pranked one too many times for her to ever believe a stunt like that; had she looked into it, she knew that some punk ass kid would probably have jumped out of the closet at her in an attempt to scare her half to death, but this time she just wasn't falling for it.

* * *

She heard a noise from the corridor just outside the room. Emma looked up, her eyes straining through the dark in the janitor's closet, she was at this point relying on the faint light shining through the tiny window, caused by the streetlights beyond. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up off the ground and moved towards the door, she lowered her head and peered through the keyhole; the corridor was pitch black, there was nobody there, she must have been imagining hearing someone.

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, she had been in there about two hours now and for about half of that time she had spent crying over Regina, the other half she had been yelling, trying to get someone, anyone to hear her, of course to no success. Now her throat was incredibly sore from shouting and unbeknownst to her, her eyes were puffy and her mascara was staining her cheeks.

She was about to sit down again when she heard another noise, looking back through the hole, she spotted a light shining from a flashlight and the ever so familiar voice; she shook her head, of all the people in this bloody place that could find her, Regina was the one to come down this corridor. She figured if getting out of there were an option, she wasn't going to turn it down based on the person who was going to let her out.

She tried to shout, tried to yell, but her voice was almost non-existent at this point and it hurt like hell; why had she wasted it on shouting when there wasn't anyone to hear her? She dropped to the floor, her back sliding down the door, hand going to her throat; she mused that she couldn't have any more tears to shed, yet they still came, they still flowed freely, stinging her already sore eyes.

Why had Killian done this to her? Why torture her like this? Secretly, she knew why, he was pissed and rightly so, she would have been too if she had heard him say what she had; she didn't blame him from doing this, it was her, it was all on her. "Regina I'm sorry." She cried again, dropping her head to her knees.

There was her voice again, the voice that was torture for her, deep and utterly sexy; then there was another voice, not the British one she had been expecting, but one that was equally annoying. No, that was unfair, she liked Jefferson, she had always liked him, despite her envy for his closeness to Regina; he had always been one step closer to Regina than she had, he was her best friend and there was no questioning that.

"Someone let me out." She tried, one last time, but the torch light through the keyhole disappeared and Regina was gone. She would have to sit it out, wait for Killian to come and let her go; she didn't know how he would have managed to persuade people that she didn't want the role anymore, she thought it would have been a given that she did. But obviously the show must go on, with or without her.

* * *

"Okay then Tybalt, good luck dying." Regina laughed, squeezing Jefferson's hands. "I'm sure you have perfected it."

"Mmm, I have, thank you." He nodded, grinning at her.

"And you." She turned to Robin. "You're killing my best friend."

He laughed and shook his head "Um, sorry."

"Okay." She chuckled, shrugging.

"I can't believe you." Jefferson scoffed, continuing with their playful conversation. "You'd just let your boyfriend kill me?"

"Um what am I supposed to do? I'm not in that scene."

"Hijack it."

"Yeah, totally, because that would go down so well. Plus, as much as we talk about it, we can't change Shakespeare. Tybalt has to die, otherwise there would have been no reason for Romeo to go into exile, therefore no reason for Juliet to take the sleeping potion, meaning, they don't die. See, tragic conventions."

"Urgh, you know too much about this stuff." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Just give me the role, I don't need to know about tragic conventions, or any of that other shit."

Regina rose her eyebrow at him "Okay JJ."

"JJ? Why two J's?"

She just stuck her tongue out at him, to which he responded in the same way. "Come on children." Robin laughed. "How old are you?"

"Last time I checked I think it was about eighteen."

"Speak for yourself." J scoffed.

"Oh, sorry J, I forgot that you hadn't had your birthday yet." She stated patronisingly patting him on the back. "Little baby."

"Yes, well, I'm having a better party than you."

"Wouldn't be hard since I didn't have one." She reminded him.

Robin looked at her wide eyed "You didn't have a birthday party?" He was shocked, he had thought that any excuse Jefferson had to throw a party he would have used, especially for his best friend's birthday.

"No." she shrugged. "I didn't feel like celebrating."

"Oh." He frowned.

"I didn't mind, we had pizza right." She grinned at Jefferson.

"Oh yeah, they loaded mine with peppers and stupid fungus." He shook his head, turning up his nose.

"Mushrooms?" Robin struggled not to laugh at his friend.

"Yeah, well I order vegetarian, should have thought that I meant just margarita."

"Ah."

"Next month, major birthday party for me." Jefferson nodded "I want everything."

"Of course, well, maybe I'll just have to get my party planning stuff out of hiding." She quipped. It had been a while since she had the chance to throw a party, that had been her thing before Daniel left, she would organise every party. She had even helped with senior prom in her freshman year, although it had been mainly because Zelena was a senior and hadn't been bothered with her role, so literally allowed Regina to do everything for her.

"Yay! Goodie, we'll have to talk some more about this later, because it seems to be time to go out there and die." Jefferson stated a clearly fake smile coming up onto his face. "I'll never forgive you for this." He taunted Robin.

"Sorry mate." He shrugged as they made their way back onto the stage.

* * *

Killian's character, Mercutio was dead at the hands of Tybalt and his acting part was done, he decided that he needed to go and check on Emma, she'd been locked in there verging on three and a half hours, something that he hadn't taken into account when enacting his plot. Ridding himself of the belt that held the sword in place on his hip, he jogged down the corridor. "Emma?" Was he making a mistake letting her out before the end of the play? Surely she would have just accepted by know that Regina was doing the part and she would have learnt not to speak out against this.

Upon reaching the closet he unlocked the door and was immediately barrelled into by Emma, causing him to fall to the ground with her on top of him. "You bastard, I hate you!" She cried hitting him. "How could you?! How could you do this to me?!" She croaked, her throat still sore. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Emma, would you quit hitting me already." He grabbed her wrists, lightly, just hard enough to make her stop "Stop." He looked up at her and gasped, she looked awful, absolutely dreadful, worse than she had ever looked. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks stained from both salty tears and mascara. "Shit."

"Why?" She cried, she had given up trying to fight him and simply laid over him.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Regina…"

"Fucking Regina, it's always about her, always about perfect fucking beautiful Regina! With her smart arse and perfect body, perfect hair, perfect fucking everything." Emma spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her, he had no idea what was racing through her head. This mood was unbearable, he needed to lighten it, do anything to try and lighten it "Well, that's a lot of effin's there Em." He laughed.

"It's not funny Killian, do I look like I am laughing in the slightest?" She moved off of him, she had had it up to here with his stupid jokes and idle attempts at lightening the mood, something at which he was failing, miserably. "Do you know how it feels to be locked in a pitch black closet for over three hours? Huh? It's horrid Killian, you locked me in there." She knew that he had thought he had been doing what was best, it wasn't his fault that he was too stupid to turn the light on at least.

"Emma, listen to me, I did it to help you, trust me, you need to drop this spoilt bitch act, it doesn't suit you. If you think you ever have a chance of seducing Robin away from Regina, you are delusional…"

"I get it okay, he loves her and she loves him, thats it, it's not hard to understand." She sniffed. Oh god, she couldn't let the tears flow in front of him, that would be totally humiliating, but she was struggling to keep them back, she was trying so hard, so hard, but it didn't work, fresh tears poured down her cheeks. He reached out for her, but she pulled away from him "Leave me alone Killian."

"Let me help you, Emma I want to help you, how can I? Please, just tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"There's nothing you can do." She shook her head.

He wasn't giving up that easily, what she had provided him with wasn't a good enough answer, how was he supposed to help her when she wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her? "There must be something, anything I can do to take your pain away, Emma please, please Em."

"You can't make her love with me!" She snapped, before she'd had time to think about what she was saying she had as good as told him. Oh god, this wasn't what she had planned, no one could know, only she and Daniel knew. He had used it against her, used it to blackmail her into sex, what if Killian did the same thing, what if he used it to torture her day in day out? "No." She shook her head, she had just confessed to Killian her biggest secret; she could cover this, it wouldn't be hard, she hadn't told him her name, he didn't know the her that she was referring to was Regina.

"Who Emma? Who is she?"

"My mother." She sighed, knowing it was part truth anyway.

"But your mom does love you."

"She's not my real mom Killian, you know that." Wow, she was really playing him here, but she reminded herself that it was necessary, necessary to protect herself, protect her secret. "My real mom abandoned me."

"What, so this is all because you are adopted?" He supposed there could be some truth to it, she had always said how she would have loved to have known her real parents, find out the reason for them abandoning her. "Em, your mom loves you right? She took you in, she showed you love."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that someone gave me up Killian." She didn't know how long she could carry this on, she had gotten over all this and come to realise that her adopted family were much better than any real family she could ever ask for.

"Okay, I'm gonna help you."

"What?"

"Let's find your mother."

Shit.

* * *

The audience was silent, their full focus on the stage as Regina lay in a deathlike stillness on one of the stone slabs. The prior scene had seen Romeo fighting to get inside the tomb, in order for him to die beside his love, whom he presumed already dead. Robin rushed onto stage and to Regina, for a minute his own breathing faltered, they were acting but for a slight moment his heart clenched, seeing her laid still like that. "O my love, my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquer'd. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advancèd there."

Zelena and Alex had tears streaming down their cheeks "Holy crap." Alex whispered, wiping her face. "Already."

Robin moved to sit next to her, he knew he had to pretend she was dead, but it brought him comfort to see her breathing steadily. He pulled her into his arms and cried "From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." He scrambled for the potion, kissing Regina, she didn't kiss him back, but he felt her lips twitch under his, she was fighting it, fighting the urge to kiss him back.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!" He kissed her again, hugging her tightly, before drinking the potion, which was literally water in a tiny glass bottle. "O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He quickly kissed her again before he closed his eyes and slowly laid back, with her still in his arms.

"Look at me." Caroline whispered to her husband.

"Oh dear." He shook his head, passing his wife a packet of tissues.

Graham and another boy came onto the stage, with Regina and Robin still lying still on the block, after a brief conversation Regina began to stir. Sitting up a little, she looked around her "O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" She asked, her voice seeming faltered as if she had actually been asleep, she rubbed her eyes, meeting Graham's.

"Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead, and Paris too." He croaked.

She looked down and to the audience, she was physically shaking "Romeo." She whispered "No, no no." She held him, brushing her fingers over his cheek "Romeo, please, Romeo." Tears streamed down her face, real tears that dripped onto Robin.

Graham frowned, that wasn't in the script, was it? "Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay." He moved to take her hand.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." She pulled away and rocked Robin in her arms, Graham sighed and left the stage. "No." She cried her voice was now a whisper "Romeo, please don't leave me, Robin." The last word was barely audible and to any other members of the audience it could have easily been Romeo. "Robin, please don't leave me, please." Her words were muffled by her crying. "Please, please."

"Did she just say Robin?" Alex whispered.

"Yep, and now I'm in tears again." Zelena breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose, her sister looked like she was in agony, completely heartbroken and it messed with her head, even if it was just acting.

Regina placed kisses on his face, every inch of it, every space of skin she could reach. Her hand moving to his and coming into contact with the vial "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." She took it from him and took a shuddery breath. "O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?"She hurled the glass bottle which shattered on the floor, also added to the play by her. "I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." She kissed him, cupping his face with her hand, before leaning her forehead against his. "Thy lips are warm." She cried, her arms surrounding him as she sobbed into his costume, burying her head in his chest..

This was crazy, Robin felt his shirt dampen and he could feel her shaking, how did she do it? His heart tightened, she sounded distraught just above him and he hoped that he never saw her this way, never heard her voice with as much sadness ever again.

"Romeo." She sniffled, breaking out of her sobs; then there was a noise from off stage and she sat up somewhat, allowing the audience to see her shaking hands as she found the dagger on his belt, fake of course. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief." She rose it, shaking, sobbing "O happy dagger, this is thy sheath." She kissed Robin once more, not in the script, but what the hell, he told her to improvise and Shakespeare most certainly underestimated the amount of sobbing and kissing that should take place in the final scene. Drawing back, she turned her attention to the dagger that was hovering above her, placing another hand on it, attempting to steady it, she took a deep breath. "There rust and let me die." She plunged it down, the blade going back into the handle and puncturing a sack of red food colouring, which seeped through the white floaty dress she was wearing, causing it to stick to her. She slowly dropped back to lie next to Robin. "I love thee." Definitely not in the script, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and her hand fell to the side, retracting the dagger and dropping it to the ground with a clang.

They had to lay there completely still, while people rushed onto stage around them, signifying the final of the scene.

Then the last lines "A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." They had done it, that was the end the curtains closed and Tink rushed to them.

"Oh god, what have you don't to me? Look at me guys." She gestured to her face.

Regina opened her eyes and looked down at Robin, grinning at him. "Hey." She kissed his lips and he opened his own eyes.

"Is it over?" He asked with a yawn.

"Did you just fall asleep?" She asked.

"I was supposed to be dead."

She laughed, kissing him again.

He looked up at her grinning "Shit." He shook his head "You said Robin."

"Oops." She chuckled "I got a little carried away."

"No you were amazing." Lacy ran onto stage "Holy shit, you made me cry so hard."

"Curtain call." Ruby reminded. "In ten, nine, eight…"

Robin slid off the slab and helped her down "Nice dress."

"Eww." She looked down.

Guinevere chuckled a clean dress at her "Quick!"

Regina hurriedly pulled it over her head, chucking the fake bloodied garment back at her before Robin helped her into the next one. "Better?" she asked.

"Beautiful, you were beautiful no matter what you were wearing."

The curtain went up and the crowd were on their feet, Regina looked at Robin wide eyed. "Wow." She whispered, holding his hand tighter.

"That's for you." He nodded.

Separately, the cast made their way to the front of the stage, when it came to their turn the audience whooped and yelled. Then there heard Nanna Sylvie shout above the rest "Kiss her!"

Then she was joined by Alex and everyone joined in, chanting for them to kiss. Regina blushed madly, turning to look up at Robin, who shrugged. "I think; we should indulge them." He smirked, turning to face her, dropping her hand, his coming to rest on her waist.

"Oh you do?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"Mmm." He nodded, dipping his head to lightly brush his nose against hers. "I do milady."

"Okay then." She smiled, her hands coming to his upper arms as he closed the distance between them and touched their lips.

He smiled against her lips as her tongue licked his bottom lip, teasingly. Breaking the kiss and ignoring the loud cheering, he leant his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"Love you too." She chuckled, remembering that they had an audience, she turned to look at them. Meeting her mother's eyes, she smiled, yes, her mother Cora Mills was in floods of tears and that made her cry as she laughed, her mother was proud of her.

"Hey." Robin chuckled hugging her. "We did it." He picked her up and spun her around, they bowed once more before leaving the stage.

* * *

"Well, I must say, I was very impressed, good work everyone." Mr King nodded.

Everyone was in the room, sat around except from Regina, she had gone to clean herself up as the fake blood had soaked through the dress and was sticky and horrid.

"Told you she'd be good." Robin nodded smugly. "And you doubted her."

"No, I didn't doubt her." He shook his head in objection.

"You totally did!" J nodded. "She stole the show and you know it, the audience were completely caught up in the chemistry, something you wouldn't have had if Emma had been Juliet."

"I'm gonna go and see that she's alright." Robin walked back down the corridor and knocked on the door to the changing room. "Gina?"

"Robin? Come in." She called from behind the door.

He entered the room and he stopped in his tracks, she was stood wearing some underwear that he had never seen before, this must have been the underwear that she said she had under her dress, the black suspenders going up into lace panties and a matching black, delicate bra. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Robin?" She chuckled.

"Mmm?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise for later, but now you've gone and ruined it." She tutted, her voice seductively low. Slowly she made her way closer to him, her hand coming into contact with the top button on his shirt.

He met her eyes as his hands went to her bare waist, his thumbs caressing her gently. "I am very fond of this surprise."

"I thought you would be." She smiled. "I was looking through your playlist." She stated.

"You were?"

"Mmm, very, interesting." She rose her eyebrows, slipping her hands under his shirt to run them over his chest.

"How so?" He asked as she placed her lips on his neck, and started to kiss and nuzzle him. She was totally in control of him at that moment, he could barely think straight, just thinking about the tightening she was causing in his already tight costume pants.

"No reason." She stated, her lips ghosting over his skin as she spoke. "Just, unexpected."

"In a good way?"

"Yes a very good way." Slowly she moved back so she was leaning against Emma's dressing table, a seductive look on her face, that was it, he closed the distance, claiming her lips with his. He moved her up so she was sat on the table, her legs either side of him as he pressed into her, she moaned into his mouth as they kissed hungrily. Their hands ran over each other as she tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, she remembered that there were only three at the top, then he helped her pull it over his head, throwing it to the floor. "We shouldn't do this here…"

She gasped as his hand slipped under her bra, fuck it, he felt too good, this felt too good to stop.

He ground into her, trying to relieve some of the built up pressure, he knew they shouldn't be doing this at school, in the girls changing room; but the moan she let out caused him to pulled her tighter against him. One hand kneaded her breast, while the other was wrapped around her. Their lips found each other once again, she licked his bottom lip and he immediately granted her entrance.

"Regina?" The door flung open and they flung apart, looking towards the door. "Oh." Alex laughed "Sorry."

Nanna Sylvie came to stand behind her and her mouth dropped open "I was not expecting that dear." She chuckled.

"Nanna!" Robin stared at them wide eyed, so his grandmother had just caught them in an intense make out session.

Regina shot off the table and grabbed her dress, covering herself, trying to ignore the pulsing wetness in between her legs.

"Oh calm down Robin, you're young and in love." She waved her hand at him. "You have a very pretty girl who loves you, I'm not going to tell anyone. But I'd get your shirts on if I were you, your mother is coming."

Regina pulled her red dress over her head and found his shirt, chucking it at him.

"Darling." Cora came in and hugged her daughter. "You were perfect."

"Thanks."

"Amazing Regina." Henry nodded. "The two of you were just great."

"Yes you were." Robin's parents and the rest of his grandparents joined them.

"We have an after party, is that okay?" Regina asked.

"Where?" Cora asked.

"Tink's."

"Well then, I don't see why not. Robin I trust you will be staying over again?"

"Yeah, if that's no trouble." He stated awkwardly running his hand through his hair, not wanting to meet his Nanna's eyes as she was staring at him.

"Of course not; please don't be too late, you do have Rocinante tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Regina nodded, smiling. "I can't believe I didn't see him today."

"Al went down for you."

"Thank you." She grinned at her sister-in-law to be.

"No problem." Alex winked at her.

"So are you going straight to Tink's?"

"Yeah, we are getting Pizza." Robin chuckled.

"Good, well you were both brilliant."

"Thanks." They nodded.

"Robin, we will see you tomorrow won't we?" Grandma June questioned.

"Should do, I might go riding with Gina, but after that, you will have my undivided attention."

"I don't think that's possible dear." Nanna Sylvie laughed.

"Okay then, you will have some of my attention, I can't help it." He shrugged.

"No, she deserves your attentions, but like I told you, grandparents don't last forever." Grandpa Roland joked. "They have a tendency to die at unexpected intervals."

Robin was telling his grandpa not to be stupid, when there was another knock on the door, Regina snuck past them, to open it "Grandfather?" She asked a smile forming on her lips.

"Hello pumpkin, they told me that I would find you back here."

She laughed and threw her arms around him "I thought you couldn't come, you said…"

"Your Grandmother said, I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to watch my little granddaughter's play, even if she was only supposed to be the nurse."

"Oh thank you for coming, it's a lovely surprise." She pulled back. "You need to meet Robin. Robin!" She beckoned him over to her. "Robin this is my grandfather, grandfather Robin."

"Nice to meet you lad." He shook his hand.

"You too sir."

"Come in." Regina pulled on his arm.

"I'm afraid I need to get back to your grandmother, she doesn't like to be left waiting, I just wanted to come and congratulate you."

"Wait, she's here? She came?"

"She's waiting in the car."

"What why? Why didn't she come and see me?"

"She thought that you wouldn't want her here."

Regina's face dropped, her grandmother had been horrid the last time she had seen her, but she was here, she had come to watch her play, even when she thought she was just the nurse, that must count for something. She moved back into the dressing room and grabbed her coat, why was she getting a sense of deja vu, going out to her grandmother in the car. She ran through the corridor accidently bumping into Emma.

"Emma?"

She blanked her and carried on walking, alone.

"Emma!" She hurried after her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm getting my phone." She whispered.

"You look terrible."

"Thank you, thank you very much." She scoffed.

"Emma? Stop, have you been crying?" she reached for her arm, heaven knows why; she felt bad for her and was rather concerned at Emma's appearance.

"No, I'm fine okay, leave me the fuck alone." She shrugged her off violently.

"Fine, I will then." She backed off and continued with her quest. What was wrong with Emma, had something happened, the last time she had seen her, she had been cocky and big headed, now, she was none of those things, she seemed broken, maybe she hadn't wanted to lose the role, maybe she had been stopped from taking it. Finding the car she was looking for, she slipped into the passenger seat. "Hi." She smiled. "Thanks for coming."

The elderly woman looked straight ahead and nodded.

"It means a lot to me." Regina tried.

"You were beautiful up there." She stated quietly, turning to look at her granddaughter.

Regina looked at her wide eyed, she had expected mild compliments or even a suggestion of how it could have been better, but never had she imagined something so, so nice. "Thank you."

"Is that the young man you were talking about at Christmas?" she asked.

Regina nodded "Robin, yes." She grinned thinking about him.

Grandmother Elizabeth said nothing, just sighed heavily. "Regina, I owe you an apology, I made a terrible mistake at Christmas and I was horrid towards you and your sister."

"Yes." Regina sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "And Al."

"Yes, her as well, I truly regret what I said."

"You do?"

"The way I shoved you out of the car was unforgivable, you were trying to help."

"Yes."

"Regina, I am proud of you."

She looked at her wide eyed, what was happening, where was her grandmother and who was this woman posing as her? "Really?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, very proud."

Regina sniffled "Wow."

"I don't tell you that enough, I know I am cold and you probably hate me…"

"No, I don't, but sometimes I just wish that you would talk to me."

The old lady looked back to the window "I suppose I am not very good at showing affection and I am afraid that I passed it on to my daughter."

"You did, but mom changed, you can too, mom learnt that being sour and completely unreasonable got her nowhere." Regina stated slowly reaching for her grandmother's arm. "Thank you for coming tonight I really, truly appreciate it."

Elizabeth nodded, but said nothing.

Regina lightly squeezed her arm "I'm going to have to go, Robins waiting for me, we are going to the after party."

"Goodbye dear."

"Goodnight Grandmother." She left the car. It was a start, she had accepted that she was in the wrong, recognised that it was her fault that the majority of her family hated her, it was down to her own actions.

* * *

"You ready?" She asked coming back into the dressing room, everyone else had gone and Robin was sat alone waiting for her.

"Yes, how did it go? With your grandmother?"

"Better than I expected." She nodded, coming to sit on his knee.

"Good." He kissed her cheek, his arms surrounding her.

"She said she was proud of me." She smiled, placing her arms around his neck.

"Well, she isn't as proud as I am, I can assure you." He laughed. "Because I couldn't be prouder of you."

"You are the most amazing person ever." She shook her head. "And I'm just as proud of you."

She leant in and kissed him lightly.

"Wanna get off to the party?" He asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Sure Romeo."

"Okay then, after you Juliet."

* * *

 **Hiya, please don't be afraid to let me know what you thought, I love to know, even if it's just a few words, reviews totally mean the world to me. Thank you for your support.**

 **Plus I consider prompts, for either one shots or just to add to this story, feel free to ask. xx**

 **Again, credit to Shakspeare. ;)**


	22. Water

**Thank you to each and every one of you for being so supportive.**

 **Piece of advice for this chapter, be prepared for something unexpected!**

* * *

Regina and Robin had a great time at Tink's after party, the whole cast had been there, minus Killian, who nobody had seen since his on stage death, everyone had guessed that he was off somewhere with Emma, pampering to her every need. Regina and Robin had sat as close as possible on the sofa in Tink's living room for the whole duration of the party, exchanging lazy kisses and loving words. Jefferson had never been far away, along with Lacy, Regina guessed this was because they were the two singles in the group, now the couples drastically outnumbered the singles. Jefferson had been drinking, despite Regina warning him to be careful and sensible, he had tried to kiss both her and Robin a couple of times, before Robin finally decided it was time for them to carry him home.

They had spent the next weekend and the rest of the following week, when not at school, with Robin's grandparent before they returned home to England. They'd had a wonderful time and then it came to tearful goodbyes, with even Regina shedding a tear or few when Nanna Sylvie bid her farewell, hugging her tight. They promised to see each other again soon, with all four of his grandparents telling Regina that she must come to England with Robin next time he went, she was sure that she would.

Robin had been sleeping at Regina's all week, but it was Sunday morning and today was the day when he would have to pack up and return home also. "I don't want you to go." She sighed, pouting at him. "Why can't you just leave your stuff here?" she ran her hand over the material of one of the shirts he had just placed in his case.

"Regina." He chuckled "I do have my own house you know, don't worry it's not as if we're going to stop sleeping over."

"What if I can't sleep without you anymore?" She asked. "I'm too used to having your arms around me."

He laughed at the child like tone in her voice "You won't have to, we'll just alternate houses."

"Fine." She flopped back on her bed. "I wish we were old and rich enough to just move in together, in our own place."

"And that is why I love you." He grinned, closing his case and placing it next to the door. "We could probably get an apartment if we go to uni."

"Oh my god." She sat back up "I never thought about that." She grinned at him like a Cheshire cat. "How amazing would that be?"

"It would be pretty great." He nodded, he couldn't think of anything he'd like more than to live with her.

"How come I never thought about that before?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh I'm excited now." She smiled "Bring on uni. But, what if we don't go to the same place?" Her smiled faltered slightly.

"We both applied for the same places, or places that are near to one another." He stated, sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"Yes, you're right." She nodded, moving to wrap her arms around his neck.

A knock sounded on the door and Regina called for them to come in. "Hello." Cora stated as Regina's arms slipped from around his neck.

"Hi." She smiled, coming to sit next to her boyfriend.

"I have something to tell the both of you."

"What?" Regina asked, tilting her head to look at her mother, before sharing a glance with Robin.

"Two places just opened up on the exchange trip to London."

"London?" Regina questioned raising her eyebrows "Really?"

"Yes." Cora nodded.

"When is it?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's short notice to be honest, the trip is in about two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Regina gasped. "Oh but, I'd love to see London, I would really love it, I have my savings, mom can I go?"

"Yes, I have already talked to your father and he said that he will pay for the both of you, it's only really flights, you will be staying with a British student."

"Oh." She nodded "Robin?"

"It sounds great, but I think I should probably pay my own way." He stated reluctantly, he felt strange allowing her parent to pay for something so expensive.

"'I'll get Henry to discuss it some more with James, but he does have air miles."

"True." Regina agreed "He does have air miles."

"Okay then, I'll leave you both to think about it, but it should be an amazing experience, well Robin probably already knows everything about London, but you can show Regina."

"How does it work?" He asked.

"Well, during the week you will go on trips with the school, to landmarks, things like that. But you will get the weekend to do what you want, most people go somewhere with their exchange partner, but, I'm sure the two of you could probably work something out."

"Oh it sounds amazing, I want to see everything, where you grew up, your old house, school, everything. Ooh I could meet the boys!" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I think someone's enthusiastic." He stated to Cora who was shaking her head as she grinned at her daughter.

"Are you not? It will be great." Regina wrapped her arms around him again.

"It sounds pretty cool."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to talk about it, but I will need to know soon, like I said two people dropped out, I suppose it could be classed as favouritism offering the places to the two of you and not opening them up to the rest of the school, but I knew how much it would mean, so I don't care." Cora recognised.

"Thank you." Regina smiled, as her mother left the room closing the door behind her.

Robin laughed as he turned to look at her, she had a massive smile on her face and was watching him. "Okay, what'd you do with Regina?" He asked.

"What?" She asked moving to straddle his lap as he moved some of the hair out of her face.

"You never get this excited."

"I know, but I'm really, really excited for this." She bit her lip "But, for a different reason to just going to London."

"What why?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Well, it will be a _special_ trip, in a _special_ place and we will have the weekend to spend just the two of us, maybe in some posh hotel?" She shrugged. She had it all worked out in her head, they would have to make it through the whole week, knowing that the weekend was coming and that they would both return home different, v card less.

"Ooh, I like where you are going with that." He nodded, kissing her.

"Mmm." She smiled against his lips. "I know we weren't going to put a date on it, but…" She kissed him again "I think it's perfect."

"Yes, it is, but you do know we probably won't be doing anything else that weekend except from ordering room service and making love right?"

"I don't have any complaints about that." She almost giggled. "Do you?"

"No." He chuckled, rubbing his nose lovingly against hers. "But we will be in this huge city and don't you think it might be a waste when we could be…" She rose her eyebrows at him and he stopped his sentence. "Okay, I'll take that as a no then."

"Robin, it's our first time, what's more special than that?"

"Nothing, so we are doing this?"

"Yes." She nodded. "England here we come." She laughed pressing her lips to his. Regina was buzzing, she was ridiculously excited for this trip, she really wanted to go to London and to be able to go so soon was great. Not to mention that it would be the first time they had sex and that was massive, it was a big deal and she was rather nervous, but at the same time she couldn't wait, she was ready, she was ready to be with him, to give herself to him, completely, give him everything she had.

He loved seeing her so happy, and he was looking forward to the trip too, but he wouldn't let her parents pay for him, that was unfair, he would use some of his own money and he was sure that his own parents would be more than willing to assist. As for her plan, well that was completely amazing and he loved that she had been the one to come up with it, she was just as eager as he was.

* * *

Later that day he was sat alone in his room, Regina was studying at home as she had recognised that she was slacking a little on the revision front and that she needed to put aside some time to make sure she knew absolutely everything by heart. It felt a little weird spending any amount of time without her, they had been attached at the hip recently, so not being together was strange, all that happened was he found himself thinking about her, where she was, what subject she was revising, whether she had taken a break or if she was doing hard core nonstop revision.

"Lonely?" his mom asked as she pushed his bedroom door open and came to sit beside him.

"Mmm." He nodded, he supposed now was the perfect time to ask her about the school trip, leaning back on his bed he sighed. "Mom, I need to ask you about something."

"Shoot." She chuckled.

"Mrs Mills told us of a school exchange to London in a couple of weeks."

"Ooh that sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah, some kids dropped out and Cora thought that Regina and I might want to go."

"Well of course you can go."

"Mom it might be a bit pricy." He stated shaking his head.

"Robin, how many school trips have you been on?" She asked. "Hardly any." She answered for him. "This will mean a lot to Regina won't it, that she gets to go to England and see where you are from?"

"Yes, it does mean a lot to her." He nodded looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Robin?"

"I feel bad you paying for me to go on this trip."

"Stop being silly, you are our son, if we can't pay for you to go on a lovely trip with your girlfriend then what can we do? You said it was an exchange, doesn't that mean you won't have to pay for accommodation." It wasn't as though they couldn't afford it, James was a lawyer so had a great salary and she made enough at the bakery.

"Mmm." He nodded.

"Well then, that immediately more than halves the cost."

"Yeah I suppose so. Mom, which is the nicest hotel in London? Like in your opinion?"

"The nicest hotel?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well yeah, you get the weekend to do what you want and… well."

"Ah, okay." She nodded. "Have you two already?"

"Not yet." He stated. "But…"

"I think I understand what you are saying to me." She smiled. "Well the best hotel would probably be one of the Marriott's, but Robin, they are expensive."

"I have money saved up, mom it's really important that it is perfect."

"Well okay then, whatever you want to do, you should do it. But Robin, please be safe, whatever you do."

"Mom, it's fine Regina can't get pregnant." He stated shaking his head, feeling rather embarrassed to say that out loud to his mother.

"She can if you don't use anything Robin."

"Mom she's on the pill." He awkwardly averted his eyes from her.

"Oh." She nodded "Well then, that's fine." She stood up. "Robin, you will have an amazing time with the woman you love, don't fret about money."

"Thanks mom." He grinned. After she left the room, he sat down at his desk and picked up his paint brush. He had just started to paint when his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hey Gina." He smiled.

"Hi, wanna go on a walk? I need some air."

"Yeah sure thing, I'll meet you with Little John."

"Perfect, see you at the pier in ten."

"Yep, see you then."

* * *

Regina was bored out of her tree as she sat on her bed, surrounded by revision notes and papers. Spider diagrams and timelines had been her recent go to technique as she had given up on flash cards following their complete and utter destruction, twice. The diagrams were bright and eye-catching, she was pinning them on her walls, hoping that this would help her to remember the facts written upon them.

It was strange not having Robin there; there had been a couple times where she had looked up, expecting him to be looking back at her and then she would remember that he had gone home. She had been revising for five hours straight now, not taking a break and that's when she heard yelling coming from the landing.

"Alex! Alex come back!"

She furrowed her eyebrows a hearing her sister's voice.

"Alex! Are you just going to walk away from me? I'm sorry!"

"Ze, I can't believe you! I actually can't, you said yes, you said that you wanted to get married!"

Regina's eyes widened as she moved to stand behind her door what was going on, she had never heard the two of them even so much as fight before.

"I do! Al I do want to get married! Will you stop!"

"When? When's it gonna happen?! Zelena I love you and I want to marry you, but not when you treat me like this."

"What have I done? I haven't done anything."

"That's the point! I keep suggesting dates and you keep just ignoring me, I suggest a venue and you say it's not right, I ask you about any other fucking thing to do with the wedding and you just completely disengage from me, like you don't want to get married at all!"

Oh so it was about the wedding, Regina knew what Zelena was like when it came to commitment or even having to plan things.

"I'm scared okay!"

Regina dropped to the floor and sat with her back against the door listening into their conversation.

"I'm scared, I love you, but this is massive, it's huge and you've seen the opposition I face."

"What your grandmother? Screw that old woman, if she can't accept you for who you are then she doesn't deserve to be your grandmother. Ze I thought we'd been over this."

"We have." Regina could only just hear her response.

"Why aren't you getting excited about our wedding then?!"

"I don't know, Alex would you quit yelling at me already."

"I'm going! Ring me when you decide you actually want me!" She huffed and Regina heard her hurry down the stairs and then Zelena crying, she was actually crying.

She stood up and opened the door to see her sister sat on the top step with her head in her hands. "Ze." She whispered, moving next to her and putting her arms around her. "It's okay." She shushed. "Hey, it's alright Ze." She kissed her shoulder.

"You heard all that didn't you?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. "Why weren't you getting involved in the plans?" She asked moving her sister's hair behind her ear. "You were so excited when Al proposed."

"Gina I'm scared."

"Why though? You love Alex don't you?"

"Of course I love her." She sniffed. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not."

"What if I'm a shit wife Gina, what if we don't work once we are married, what if I lose her."

"Okay yes you are an idiot." Regina shook her head "Don't you realise? If you treat her like that you might lose her anyway, she's amazing Ze, get the hell after your woman right now! Run!" she pushed her. "You won't know what will happen once you're married, but you are in love and that's all that matters, so you go find her and tell her how you feel."

Zelena laughed through her tears "When did you get so wise little sister?"

"Oh you missed that?" She asked playing along "It was a couple of years ago now, evidently before my older sister."

"Shut up."

"Why are you still sat here again?" Regina questioned, tilting her head at her.

"I'm going." She shook her head and stood up "Thanks Gina for talking some sense into me."

"No problem, run!"

Zelena hugged her sister before rushing down the stairs and out the front door.

Regina went back into her room and over to the window, looking out she saw Alex leaning against the car and Zelena ran to her and kissed her. Regina smiled, she turned back to her revision and shook her head, she needed a break. Fishing her phone out from where it was buried under her textbooks she dialled his number.

"Hey Gina." His voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi, wanna go on a walk? I need some air." She looked back out of the window where her sister and Alex were hugging, clearly Zelena had told her what she had been worrying about and they had made up.

"Yeah sure thing, I'll meet you with Little John."

"Perfect, see you at the pier in ten."

"Yep, see you then."

* * *

Regina was sat on the pier, the tide was in and the sea was rough, but the noise of it lapping against the wooden support was sort of relaxing, watching the spay caused by the crashing waves move in and out. It seemed as though there was a storm brewing, the clouds were dark and the wind was picking up. She was sitting watching the clouds when she felt a wet tongue lick the side of her face. "Hey boy." She chuckled, hugging the dog to her. "Hi." She smiled looking up at his owner who came to sit beside her, locking his fingers with hers. "How'd you cope this afternoon?" She asked, kissing him lightly.

He laughed "Surprisingly well, mom said that she would pay for me to go to London."

"Oh that's great." She grinned, the dog moved to sit literally on top of her. "Hey mister? Do I look like a seat?" She asked kissing his head.

"I think he thinks you are." Robin chuckled as he ruffled his dog's fur.

"Oh does he now?" She asked as the dog stared at her and wagged his tail. "I might have to, get him then." As soon as she said this, the dog stood up and wanting to play with her. She grinned and flicked water at him out of `a puddle that had formed on the wooden dock, causing him to bark at her as she chuckled.

Robin couldn't resist leaning over and splashing some at her. When the water hit her, she jumped up in shock "You did not just do that." She squealed, looking down at her damp clothes, she shivered as the freezing water hit her. "Robin! I'm so going to get you back." She bent over and sent some water flying at him.

"Holy crap that's cold." He jumped as the water came into contact with his skin.

"Scared of a little water?" She asked playfully, through gritted teeth, trying to stop the shivering.

"No." He shook his head "I just wasn't expecting it to be that cold."

"It's like two degrees out here, what did you expect?" She scoffed, knowing that in England they went by degrees Celsius. The dog barked and rushed past them, in his eagerness he accidently bumped into Regina. She had been standing precariously close to the edge of the pier and before Robin could even think to catch her, she lost her balance and fell backwards off the wooden structure into the rough sea below.

Panic and fear stuck at the same time as she crashed into the waves, the mind numbingly cold water submerged her as she gasped for air, her heavy clothes weighing her down. The waves were strong and pulled her under and the coldness of the water made it hard for her to breathe. When she resurfaces she took a large breath before she was pulled back down again. She felt as though the water was flooding her lungs, snuffing out the oxygen. She couldn't swim very well, and it didn't help that she was fully dressed, the water poured into her boots, seeping into her clothes acting as an anchor, dragging her down. "Robin!" She yelled, scrambling to the surface.

Robin watched in horror as she fell, without even having to think, he immediately began to pull off his clothes. "Regina!" he yelled, going as quickly as he could. He himself was struggling to breath as he watched the woman he loved being dragged under the water. "Regina!" Little John had stopped balking and looked up at Robin wide eyed.

"Robin." She gasped, he could see she was completely panicking and he was terrified. She disappeared under the water again, when she resurfaced she cried for him "Robin!"

"I'm coming, don't struggle!" When he was stripped down to his boxers he dove into the sea and swam to her; she was struggling to stay above the water and was crying whilst choking on the salt water. Upon reaching her, he grabbed her; his arm secured around her waist. "I got you." He stated as he began to swim back towards the pier, where he knew there was a ladder. The current was strong and he wasn't surprised she couldn't swim against it, not when she was wearing a heavy coat and boots, not to mention how small she was in comparison to the strength off the stormy ocean. The water was freezing, but he couldn't think about that now, he had to get her to safety.

Upon reaching the ladder he helped her climb it, she was exhausted from fighting against the waves. She reached the top and fell onto the wood, choking on salt water and gasping for air, he quickly scrambled up the ladder and rushed to her. Little John lingering next to them.

"Shit, oh god. Come on, we need to get you dry." She was shivering, physically trembling, her hair and clothes dripping wet and clinging to her. Quickly, he pulled her sodden jacket and shirt off before wrapping his dry coat around her.

"That water is bloody cold." She shivered, her lips were almost blue in colour.

"Gina, this isn't good."

"I'm fine." She coughed. "Look at you." She gestured towards him, he had goose bumps all over.

He pulled his shirt and hoodie over his head before holding her hands. "Johnny, come boy." He quickly fastened the lead to the dog's collar and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her trying to warm her up.

"I am freezing." She stated, shaking her hair, which was stuck to her face.

"Hold onto me." He stated, her jeans were freezing he could feel the soaked material sticking to her legs the cold air didn't help the situation, neither did the wind which was picking up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. "I guess this is why they tell us not to swim in February." She joked, her voice quiet and shaky.

Oh god, she was so cold, he shakily reached for his phone in his jacket pocket and moved to sit behind her, pulling her into his arms before dialling her home number.

"Hello Mill's residence."

"Henry." He stated, his voice affected by shock and the freezing water they had both been subjected to.

"Robin?"

"Help."

"Robin, what's going on?" Henry asked, his voice immediately worried.

"Gina, Gina, she fell in the water, quick."

"Where are you? Robin!"

"The pier, we are on the pier."

"Okay, we are coming, stay there."

"Right."

Robin cut off his phone and turned back to her, she was hugging to him "Robin." There was a sudden crash of lightning and the sky turned black.

He looked up, a storm was defiantly brewing "It's okay, your dad's coming." He was so scared, that was an understatement, she looked so fragile, so weak and he was petrified. "I think you need to take your jeans off Gina."

She nodded and he helped remove the sodden material, before putting his sweatpants on her. His legs were cold, but he didn't care about himself and barely even felt it, he was more worried about her.

He sat rocking her in his arms and talked to her comfortingly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He kissed her forehead. "So England, I'm going to book that posh hotel." He nodded, trying to distract her.

"Mmm." She smiled "Good." She was freezing, despite Robin's dry clothes she still felt soaked. "You, you're shivering." She stated, trembling herself.

"I don't care about me." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"You should, because I do. You saved me." She closed her eyes.

"Hey, no, Gina, don't sleep, don't sleep."

She opened her eyes and looked at him "Seriously? I'm not dying Robin."

"Don't even joke like that." he sighed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "This is my fault; this is all my fault." He cried.

"Robin." She shook her head, her freezing hand coming to cup his cheek "Stop, you saved me, you saved my life."

"Regina! Robin!" Cora and Henry were running down the pier towards them.

"What happened?" Cora asked, dropping to her knees next to them, with blankets and towels.

"I fell in. Robin jumped in after me." She shook. "Sorry." Her teeth were chattering from both shock and the intense coldness.

"It's okay baby." Cora wrapped a blanket around her and Robin let her take Regina from his arms. "Henry, call 911."

Regina's father was assisting Robin and had passed him a towel.

"Mom I'm just cold that's all." She moved in her mother's arms, wriggling towards Robin. "I want to go home, Robin." She reached for him, finding his hand. "Robin, please take me home."

"Regina." Henry shook his head.

"But Alex is a nurse." She shivered. "Alex will know what to do."

Robin stared at her, that was the scariest moment of his life, the way the colour had just drained from her features and her lips had turned a light shade of blue, he had been terrified. He still was. Everything had happened so quickly, one minute they had been laughing and joking and the next she was in the water, drowning, before he knew it he was diving in after her.

"Okay, we need to get her inside where it's warm."

"I can carry her." Robin stated as he stood up wobbling from the shock, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Robin, you can barely stand up." Cora shook her head. "You need just as much help."

"I can walk." Regina nodded. "I can." When she went to stand up, her legs gave way and her father caught her.

"We need to get you both warm." Henry shook his head, picking up his daughter as Cora put her arm around Robin, helping him to stand.

* * *

They huddled together in front of the fireplace Regina's head resting on Robin's shoulder, she was laid in between his legs, her back rested against his chest, his arms around her, their fingers interlocked on her stomach. They had Regina's duvet around them, she was still somewhat shaking and pale, Little John had insisted on curling up beside her.

Alex was sat extremely close by, watching them both intensely to make sure there was no decline in their condition; she was worried about the amount of seawater Regina had swallowed and how long she had been under the water. Her body mass was much less than Robin's meaning that hypothermia could set in much easier. They had taken them both to the hospital, just to be safe, but the two of them had been released to Alex's watchful eye.

Caroline and James had rushed over immediately and were in the dining room sat around the table with Cora and Henry. Now being able to relax somewhat they wanted to know exactly what had happened "He dove in and saved her." Cora nodded.

"Oh my goodness." Caroline's hands came to her face as she shook her head. "I can't believe this happened, how did she fall in?"

"Apparently your dog knocked her in."

"What?" She gasped.

"Mmm." Cora sipped her cup of tea.

James sighed and shook his head, Henry glanced at him. "Your boy saved my daughter."

"Yes."

"The least I can do to show him my appreciation is pay for his flight to London."

"Henry."

"James, no arguing with me on this one, my daughter is alive because of your son."

"Robin was saving the girl he loves; he won't have given it a second thought."

"I know, but he was extremely brave jumping into that water."

"I suppose so."

"Robin was a hero." Cora nodded. "Regina could have…" Her voice broke as she stopped "We could have lost her."

Caroline reached across the table and took her hand "She's fine, she's in the front room."

"But she easily couldn't have been, I could have lost my baby girl."

Caroline stood up and came to hug her, something which Cora found surprisingly comforting. "We all love Regina, I know she's your daughter, but she's like the daughter I never had. She is safe now."

* * *

Regina was struggling to keep her eyes open, his fingers were lightly caressing her abdomen, his lips brushing over her neck, making her want to sleep. She did feel like she had about two jugs full of seawater inside her and she wanted to cough, get rid of it, but she knew that was probably because it had been there and wasn't anymore. Her hand came up to run over her face. "I smell like fish." She stated, turning her nose up.

Robin laughed "I hadn't noticed."

She turned somewhat and buried her face in his neck "That's because, you smell like fish too." She chuckled.

"Oh thank you very much." He shook his head.

"Well you did dive into the sea."

"Mmm."

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Any time."

"I thought, for a moment." She closed her eyes. "Being under that water, I thought that maybe I wouldn't get out."

His hand came to her cheek "Do you really think that I'd have let you drown?"

"No of course not. But when the water fills your lungs, you can't help but panic slightly."

"I was so scared; I've never been so scared in my entire life." He confessed. "Watching you in that water." He nuzzled her hair. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Never." She cried, holding him tight. "I love you."

"I love you so much." He hugged her back, never wanting to let her go again. "You do smell like fish a bit though."

She smacked him lightly, laughing. He had saved her life, risked his own to save her, if that wasn't proof of how much he loved her then she didn't know what was.

* * *

He tossed and turned, his dreams were plagued with nightmares, she was in the water, screaming for him. He had jumped in after her, shouting for her, but he couldn't find her, she wasn't there, she had gone under but hadn't come back up again, he had lost her, she was gone, swallowed up by the sea. Then he heard her voice again "Robin, Robin wake up."

Regina was gently shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him from his rather vocal nightmare, he was sweating like crazy, clearly distressed by his dream as he yelled her name; this had turned into crying as it had progressed. "Robin, I'm here, I got you." She kissed his cheek, running her hand through his hair. "Robin, Robin, wake up."

He opened his eyes and she was looking down at him "I'm here, shush." She pulled him into her arms "I'm fine, I'm okay." She kissed his forehead.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face "Regina?"

"Mmm, I'm here, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. I'm not in the water any more." She comforted.

"You were in the water."

"You saved me remember?" She tilted her head, kissing his cheek.

"No, you were drowning, I couldn't, I couldn't…"

"You did save me Robin, I'm here, look, I'm here." She placed his hand on her face. "See real."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Regina." He hugged her, his head resting on her chest.

"It's okay." She leant down and kissed his lips lightly. "Do you feel me Robin?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She traced his eyebrows with her fingertips. He had obviously been reliving their earlier trauma, but seemingly in his dream he had failed to save her. "I love you." She whispered. "Do you want to try go back to sleep?"

"Mmm."

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She laid back with him in her arms, running her hand through his hair until he fell asleep again. It had clearly affected him profoundly, she was surprised that she herself wasn't having nightmares; but she had to be the one who comforted him, no one else would be able to do that, not following such an ordeal. She sniffled as she kissed his forehead, hugging him tighter, his head was resting on her breast as he held onto her.

This was her fault, why was she on the pier when the tide was in? She was so stupid, she had almost killed them both, what was she thinking? She found herself crying softly; had he not jumped in the water, she probably would have drowned, she wasn't dumb, she knew what the cold water was capable off, especially when someone's not all that strong of a swimmer. Tears were running down her cheeks as she choked back sobs.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door and she turned towards it. "Hello?" She whispered.

"It's me." Alex stated.

"And me, you okay?" Zelena asked, pushing the door open and kneeling down at the side of the bed.

"Robin had a nightmare." She sniffled. "I had to persuade him that I was alive." She sobbed hugging him tighter, though trying not to wake him.

"Hey." Alex's hand came to brush through her hair "It's alright little sister, you're fine."

"Robin, he was so scared, he was…"

"Regina, you need to calm down." Zelena shook her head. "He's going to have been affected by what happened."

"It's my fault."

"No it isn't, did you jump in the water?" Her sister asked, replacing Alex's hand with her own. "You're both alive."

"I know but you should have seen him Ze, he was…" she stopped as he shuffled in her arms, his eyes opening.

He had been woken by the uneven rise and fall of her chest, caused by her crying. "Hey." He stated sleepily. "Regina?"

"I'm sorry." She cried "I'm sorry."

"Hey no, what?" his hand came to rest on her cheek.

"You're having nightmares because of me."

"Come on now." He stated sitting up and pulling her into his arms.

"We'll leave you to it." Zelena stated, helping Alex up off the floor as they left the room.

"Robin, this is all my fault." She sobbed.

"Stop being silly, it wasn't your fault, you fell in the water." He kissed her before chuckling "At least you managed to get rid of the fish smell." He attempted, wanting to lighten the mood.

She laughed through her tears. "It took a lot of scrubbing, I'm not gonna lie." She sniffled, nuzzling into him. "I can't believe Alex said that we couldn't have a hot bath right away."

"If your body heats up too quickly, your organs can fail." He stated.

"Who knew you were a biologist?"

He shook his head, hugging her and shuffling to lay with her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I woke you earlier."

"No, not really." She coughed "I wasn't exactly sleeping too well either, I couldn't stop thinking about how cold that water was."

"Well, we are both okay now, both safe." He kissed her hair, which now smelt like the familiar apple shampoo she used. "We have London to look forward to."

"Mmm, I can't wait."

"Me neither."

It had been the scariest day of both of their lives, yet here, tucked up in their private sanctuary, they knew that nothing could harm them. Now they had this trip to London and every special thing this trip would bring with it; they both had a feeling that it would be a trip they would remember for a long time.

* * *

 **Argh! I know that was major angsty, but please let me know what you thought.**

 **:) xxx**

 **P.S. I posted a new story 'It's this way your majesty' if you wanna check it out, feel free, it was supposed to be a OneShot, but I changed my mind, hehe.**


	23. The clothing game

**Hi guys! Thank you all for your reviews.**

 **(In response to Story Lover, you'll have to wait for the sequel, sorry. I have it all worked out in my head how it's gonna go. I say no more. ;) xx)**

 **So Robin and Regina have come to Valentine's day, let's see what they get up to. xx**

* * *

It was February the 14th, Regina and Robin walked hand and hand in the busy mall; it had been a week since Regina nearly drowned and they both felt much better, the nightmares had died down and all they had were cold symptoms for a few days, earning them some time off school. A couple of days which they spent in front of the TV in one another's arms, with Regina doing little bits of work here and there, just because she said that she shouldn't be off in the first place; which had Robin laughing at her, saying that if she couldn't have off school for that, then when could she?

All their friends had visited, taken the mickey and laughed at their expense, this was obviously followed by their genuine concern. At one-point Graham had joked that Robin, wanting to be her hero, had pushed her in so that he could rescue her. This received a smack from Regina as she told him that Robin did no such thing. Jefferson had been unusually quiet, he said that it was because it was no laughing matter and he could have lost his best friend; she had pulled him into her arms and told him that she was fine. Then Lacy had suggested that they watch titanic and they all bombarded her with pillows and told her to shut it, with even Jefferson saying that as much as he loved Leonardo DiCaprio, it was slightly inappropriate at that moment in time.

Today was valentine's day and they had sworn to spend pretty much the whole day together. Robin had wanted to organise something, but she had told him that she wanted to do it, so he had let her.

So now in the mall, Regina shared a glance with Robin as she chuckled, Daniel would never have gone shopping with her, but of course Robin would do anything for her, if he got to spend time with her, he would go anywhere.

"So, what do you need?" He asked, they were picking up some things they thought they might need for their trip to England.

"Hmm, well I thought maybe I would take a present for my exchange partner."

"Awe, that's sweet."

She shook her head "What do you think?"

"Something that is American, that you can't get in England."

"Like what though?" She asked, as they walked into a store.

"How about, this." He held up a t-shirt which said 'I love Maine'.

"Seriously?" She laughed. "Do they have one that says I love Storybrooke?"

"Mmm, one minute." He looked through the rail before moving one "Here."

"Wow, I think you should get that for your exchange partner." She took it from him and held it up against him. "In fact, this would so fit you; wear it to London, I dare you."

"Ooh, how about we pick each other's outfits for the way there and for meeting our exchanges?"

She looked at him with a smirk on her face "Okay, let's do it, you are wearing that as your top."

"Isn't it a bit small?" He asked looking at it.

"Oh you don't want it too baggy, show off some of those pecks." She patted his chest.

"Really?" He chuckled "You won't get jealous?"

"Me jealous? I don't think so." She shook her head "I don't think I have any reason to be, do I?"

"Well, English women have a thing for American guys."

"Point proven, you're English." She sniggered. "Unless you'd forgotten."

"They won't know that when I'm wearing this shirt. Anyway, it seems American girls have a thing for British guys."

"You might have a point there." She nodded. "I do anyway."

"Oh I know and I have found your first item of clothing." He handed her a baseball cap that had the same message as his shirt.

"Serious? A hat?"

"Mmm." He carefully placed it on her head "I think you'll look sexy in a hat, put your hair in a ponytail and pull it through the gap."

"How old am I, five?" She sniggered, looking at the hat in the mirror.

"Are you rejecting my clothing choice?"

"No." She shook her head, taking it off. "But it's a dumb clothing choice." She handed it back to him and moved on to look in another section of the store.

"Hey, how about this for your exchange?" He held up a delicate glass snow globe, with a model of the clock tower inside.

She tilted her head and came back over to him. "That's pretty." She nodded, taking it from him. "Yes, I like it, let's get it."

"Great."

They bought their items and made their way out and into another shop, swinging hands as they went. "I am going to find a top for you that is crazy."

She rose her eyebrows at him "I still have your pants to buy, so be careful. In fact, I could just make you wear some wacky hat."

"That's fine with me, are you regretting this decision?" He asked, nudging her playfully.

"No, I think I can rise to the challenge."

"Remember you will have to spend the whole week with this person, first impressions are important."

"Same for you." She nodded.

"Yes, but guys aren't as vain as girls."

"Are you saying that I'm vain?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Never." He chuckled.

"Really, you could have fooled me, I am not vain, I just normally like to look my best that's all."

He looked at her attire, she had told him earlier that day that she couldn't be bothered doing anything to get ready. She had run a brush through her hair, leaving it down on her shoulders, un-styled. Her face was practically makeup free, besides a light colour lip balm and a slight hint of mascara. She was wearing pale ripped jeans, ones that she used for riding, but were seemingly in fashion at the minute; trainers which he didn't even know she owned and an oversized jumper. He had to say she looked adorable.

"Today is not one of those days." She laughed, following his gaze.

"I think you look cute."

"Cute?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah, nice trainers."

"Not mine." She shook her head "I found them in the hall, I think they might be Alex's, or Zelena's, but they are comfy, so I don't care."

"Rebel."

"Well the two of them have been pampering to me all week."

"I know." He laughed. "I can't believe we slept apart last night." He stated, it had been the first time in over two weeks that they had slept alone at their own houses.

"I'm sorry, I was so tired, I just fell asleep." She shook her head "I missed you when I woke up though."

"I should hope you did."

"Hmm, I did." She chuckled, threading her arm through his and hugging him. It had been rather strange when she woke up and the comforting heat that was usually behind her wasn't, she couldn't feel his breath on her neck or hear his heartbeat, she missed it. "How are we going to cope on this trip?"

"By thinking of the weekend."

"Ooh, I need to go somewhere." She stated upon hearing him say that. She had almost forgotten something that she would need for that night, something that would hopefully take his breath away.

"Where?"

"Come on." She chuckled, ushering him along with her.

When they reached the specific store he looked up at the sign "Victoria's Secret?" He asked. "What's her secret?"

Regina shook her head "There isn't one, come on."

"You want me to go in there?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't you want to choose what you get to take off?" She placed her arms around him.

His hands went to her hips and his eyes went wide as he looked at her "Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"Shit." He coughed as she smiled at him.

"I suppose maybe I should do it myself, clearly you look too scared to even go through the door."

"I." He shook his head.

"Awe, my poor love." She patted his cheek. "Are you too scared to walk into a shop that sells sexy underwear?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Gina." He shook his head. "No."

"Come on then." She took his hand and squeezed it "Be a brave boy and come in here with me, unless you've changed your mind."

"Not a chance." He shook his head "You just caught me by surprise that's all, lead the way your majesty."

She cast him a full smile "Right then." She took his hand and pulled him behind her into the store. "So what colour do you think I should go for?" She asked, running her hand over the lace on one of the bras.

He laughed nervously and shook his head. So this was awkward, the fact that he would be taking the underwear off her made it even more so; he hadn't exactly seen her fully naked, yeah they had done stuff, but it was always under clothes, or under the sheets.

"Earth to Robin." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Colour?"

"I have no idea." He laughed.

"Okay, you clearly cannot deal with this situation." She shook her head "Anyone would think you had never seen underwear before."

"I'm sorry, maybe blue?"

"Blue?" She chuckled. "I like blue, but I was thinking maybe, red?"

"Reds good." He nodded.

"Okay, here." She got some money out of her purse. "I can carry on in here, if you wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure thing, but I won't need that." He nodded, he gestured towards her money. "I think I'd prefer a surprise anyway."

"Thanks." She kissed him lightly, aware of the people around them, before he walked off.

Oh he was so adorably awkward when it came to this, he was fine when it was just the two of them, but with other people around, he obviously felt slightly embarrassed. She smiled as she continued to look at the underwear, she wanted to give him a shock, in a good way. She was walking around the shop when someone tapped her on the back. She turned around and her eyes went wide "OH MY GOD! KIA?" She flung her arms around her friend.

"Happy valentine's day." She chuckled hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?!" Regina asked grinning at her friend, who lived in Boston.

"Day trip." She laughed. "I was going to ring you and let you know I was in town actually."

"Oh my god, look at you, you look so, so great. Look at your hair, it's so beautiful." She ran her hand through her friend's hair, which had grown back and was now a neat bob.

"Thanks." Kia smiled "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, this is hardly a Regina Mills outfit, is it?"

"Well, things change." She laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Shopping alone?"

"Oh, no, Robin went to get coffee. Seems, he feels rather silly looking at women's underwear." She shook her head, bless him. "So how about you, are you alone?"

"Oh, well, no."

"Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Maybe." Kia bit her bottom lip as she rose her eyebrows at her friend.

"Really?"

"Mmm."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Coming now, look." She pointed to the door where a guy was walking towards them.

"Well." Regina smiled at her friend. "Well done."

"Shut up. Billy." She beckoned him over. "This is my friend Regina. Regina, Billy."

"Hello." She nodded.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Regina who this one talks about all the time."

"Well, I did give her my hair, it's a big deal." Regina laughed. "Not that she needs it anymore."

"No, she doesn't she hasn't been wearing it for a couple of months now, have you?"

"No, well I figured what was the point. So Gina, looking for something in particular?" Kia asked.

Now it was Regina's turn to feel embarrassed "Um, no, not really."

Kia immediately sensed something and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Okay, well have you had lunch yet?"

"No, we haven't been here all that long."

"We should do lunch together."

"Mmm." She nodded. "I'd like that." She spotted Robin walking back into the store, holding her coffee.

"Kia?" He asked.

"Hi Rob."

"Hey." He chuckled, handing Regina her drink. "Long time no see."

"We literally just bumped into Regina here. Oh Billy, this is Regina's boyfriend Robin, Robin, this is Billy…"

"Her boyfriend." He filled in. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Robin nodded, placing an arm around Regina, before turning to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, I'll have to come back." She smiled weakly.

"Well then, shall we go to lunch now?" Kia asked enthusiastically.

"Robin?" Regina questioned looking up at him.

"Whatever you want to do, is fine by me." He chuckled, adjusting her hair.

"Okay, let's do it." She smiled at Kia. Great, she was meant to have been getting what she needed; friends were more important that sexy underwear. But she really wished that she had been able to just find what she wanted, that was important too; at least she had already got Robin's valentine's day present ready for later that day.

* * *

During lunch, Robin and Billy hit it off immediately, so Regina and Kia had left them in the restaurant while they returned to the underwear store. "So girl, do you want to tell me what this is for?" Kia asked.

"Kia, you've had sex right?"

"Yeah, why?" She looked up and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You have too haven't you?" Upon Regina's reaction her eyes widened again "You haven't."

"No."

"I get it; you want sexy underwear for your first time with Robin."

"Yes." She nodded, Kia would help her, she had been reluctant to go to Tink, primarily for the fact that she was Tink and now she felt increasingly more awkward talking to Alex, just because she was feeling more like a sister every day and she would never talk to Zelena about that kind of stuff, the fact that she was a lesbian also hindered her reliability when it came to advice on making love with a guy.

"Are you two going to do it tonight?"

"No."

"Okay then, well, I'm guessing you know what looks hot right?"

"Maybe."

"Where have your words gone today? When exactly are you doing it?"

Regina shook her head. "We are going on a trip to England next week and decided that was more special."

"Okay, you're not scared are you?"

"Maybe a little." Regina nodded reluctantly.

"Well stop worrying, it's great and once you and Robin have done it once you'll be wishing you'd done it sooner." Kia picked up a red lacy bra and handed it to her friend. "Has Robin?"

"No, no he hasn't."

"Well then, you will work it out together. But truthfully, it's really easy, just try out a load of different stuff, see what's best for you, experiment. Don't look so worried."

"Does it, you know, hurt?"

"Maybe a little at first, but trust me, you will forget all about it. Robin has touched you before though right?"

"Yes."

"He's made you…"

"Yes." Regina was pretty certain that her face was beetroot red at that moment, discussing such personal matters.

"Well then you will have a great time, trust me, it's really easy. Fyi, if you bleed a little, that totally normal okay."

"Bleed?" She looked at her wide eyed, why had everyone she had previously asked failed to mention this?

"God, Regina, stop worrying, it won't be a lot, you will be fine, just enjoy it."

"Thanks Kia." She laughed.

"Come on, let's find something that will knock Robin's socks off."

Regina tired on a couple of thing before finding the perfect outfit that Kia said was enough to turn anyone on, to which Regina smacked her lightly and laughed. She bought something else as well, just another thing to wear for Robin, since he liked blue so much, it was absolutely beautiful though, so technically, it was for her as well. Following this, they met back up with Robin and Billy, and bid each other farewell on promises to see each other soon.

* * *

So now it was just back to being Robin and Regina. "Did you interrogate him for me?" Regina asked, smiling up at him as he found her hand.

"Interrogate him?"

"Hmm, see if he is good enough for Kia?"

"He seemed great Gina." He chuckled shaking his head at her.

"Good." She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked, noticing the bags in her hand.

"Yep, I think you might like this."

"I'm sure of it." He nodded. "I believe we started something earlier that we need to finish."

"Oh, I had almost forgotten."

"I hadn't." He held up a pair of silver sparkly hot pants.

"No, you have to be kidding me." She looked at the item and shook her head "Who am I Kylie Minogue?"

"Hers were gold."

"Should I be worried that you know that?" She taunted.

"Here, try these."

"I am so getting you back for this, are you at least going to give me a half normal top?"

"I'll think about it." He laughed.

"Give me those." She snatched them from him. "I'm not going to show you any sympathy now."

"Fire away."

"Oh, I will, don't you worry." She turned her head and spotted something perfect. "Ooh."

"What?"

She dropped his hand and quickly went to pick it up, it was a hat, scarf and gloves in one, in the style of a penguin, with the eyes and the beak on top. She turned and smiled at him widely.

"Wow, what even?"

She moved back over to him, almost skipping and placed it on his head. "Oh my god, you look so cute."

"Cute?" He rose his eyebrows at her.

"Wanting to back out Locksley?"

"Not a chance."

"Well, I think I found item number two."

"So have I." He gestured to the hot pants that she was still holding.

"Fine, it's on."

"Bring it." He laughed as they went to make their next purchase.

* * *

Nearly three and a half hours later, Robin and Regina had found all the items they needed and had completed each other's outfits. They were now in Regina's room trying them on.

Robin's consisted of the I love Storybrooke t-shirt, the silly penguin hat, some green camo pants which Regina laughed at when he told her they weren't going on a safari. A faux leather jacket and to top it off some bright yellow sunglasses, which had a fake detachable moustache hanging from them.

Regina was wearing the hat he had chosen with her hair tied up like he had told her, a red blouse, which she hadn't told Robin, but she actually really liked; it had black feathers over her breasts and then again at her waist, she had left several buttons undone. The blouse was tucked into the hot pants and she had black tights underneath them, then she had a brown buckskin waistcoat with tassels that started at her hips and went down to her knees, again she didn't hate it. She had a pair of black boots that reached her calf and were stringed up, the final touch to the outfit was hoop earrings, hanging in her ears.

Robin was sat on her bed, waiting for her to come out of her walk in wardrobe, where she was getting changed. When she did he rose his eyebrows in shock "Shit, why was I so nice."

She laughed "I don't know what you are talking about."

"That outfit is hot. No fair, look at me."

"You got to choose what I wore."

"I know, but I didn't think that it would look like that."

She giggled and bit her bottom lip "I just realised that I am going to have to be seen with you. Maybe we should drop the moustache"

"I'm fine with the moustache, that I can take off, it's the pants."

"You can take them off too."

He laughed "Really?"

"Yes, mind you the green cameo pants are a total turn off, so maybe I should make you keep them, then no English girl will try it on with you."

"Gina." He moaned. "No English girl is going to try it on with me, not when you are stood holding my hand."

"Fine." She chuckled "As long as you wear those black skinny jeans."

"Isn't that going to do the opposite of what you wanted?"

"Not for me, no." She chuckled. "You are mine after all."

"Of course I am." Robin laughed. "Okay then, I'll wear the skinny jeans. But you can't take any of that off." He gestured to her clothes.

"No, I don't think I will, I quite like this outfit actually." She ran her hand over the hot pants. "These are my only complaint, if they were denim, I think this outfit would be a winner."

"No, I think they look awesome."

"Alright then." She chuckled leaning over and kissing him. "Those pants really do need to go." She laughed, looking down at his trousers. "They actually make me feel weird."

"They're gone." He stood up and took the pants off.

"Ooh stay like that, just a second." She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of him wearing his boxers, the shirt and the penguin hat.

"What are you doing?" He asked shaking his head at her.

"New screensaver." She giggled, shutting of her phone and abandoning it on the side.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that." He laughed, as he grabbed her playfully and laid her back on the bed, removing the baseball cap and freeing her hair.

"Robin." She grinned. "Two weeks and we will have…"

"I know." He nodded, lowering his lips to hers, before pulling back. "Are you worried?" He asked, moving off her and sitting beside her.

"I think nervous is the correct word." She smiled, propping herself up on her elbow. "How about you?"

"Same. I can't wait though."

"Me neither." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Kia told me that it might hurt a little." She stated looking down.

"Hey." He moved his hand to her cheek. "You do know we'll go slow right." He kissed her nose. "It will be fine; I swear it will."

She chuckled "I know." Her hand came to his hip where she traced small circles "Do you want to know what one of my plans is for tonight?" She asked. "My treat since you paid for lunch and coffee and you pay every single time we go anywhere."

He moved some of her hair behind her ear. "What have you planned?"

"I have reservations for that posh new Italian place on the main street." She stated.

"Sounds great." He smiled.

"Cool, the reservations are for half seven."

"Shall I pick you up at seven?" He asked, standing up and pulling his jeans on, folding up the cameo pants and shoving them in the bag.

"Perfect." She grinned, she had other plans for after, but she wasn't telling him about those. "Just so you know, I think It's semi- formal wear, that's not gonna be a problem is it?"

"Nah, that's fine." He leant down and kissed her. "See you later. But I am paying."

"No you're not, bye." He wandered out of her room and was walking down the stairs when she hurried to the banister. "Love you."

"Love you too." He chuckled before leaving the house.

Regina wandered back into her room and found the Victoria's Secret bag, she took the underwear out of it and laid it on her bed. Sighing she picked her phone up again and dialled Jefferson's number. "Hey J, can you come round, I have something I want to show you."

"I'll be round in a second babe."

She wandered into the wardrobe with the underwear and changed into it, tying the black silk dressing gown around her after she had secured the red lacy material.

"Gina?" Jefferson called, arriving at Regina's in record time.

"J, sit down." She instructed, staying in the closet her hand on the handle.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, well can I see you?"

"No." She closed her eyes, changing her mind, this was a bad idea, but if she couldn't do it for Jefferson, how would she be able to do it for Robin? "Do you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Regina, are you alright? Come on, it's me."

"Don't laugh."

"What have you done?" He asked. "You haven't fucked up your hair just before this trip have you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Come on then babe."

"Okay." Slowly she took her dressing gown off, before pulling down the handle and pushing the door open.

"What?" He asked, looking at her face.

"J."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"I'm gay, but Jesus Christ girl."

"Is that good?" She asked.

"You're joking right, look at you, you're smoking." Then his eyes widened even more "Is this for Robin, oh my god are you and Robin going to do it?!"

"Yes, shushhh."

"Shit." He grinned.

"So I look okay? Kia said it was sexy."

"Kia? You asked her before me?"

"No, she was with me, I bumped into her at the mall."

"Well, I think you might just kill him, but apart for that yeah, it's hot."

She took a deep breath as she ran her hands over the flimsy lace.

"Regina, when are you going to do it? Are you doing it tonight?"

"No, in England." She nodded. "He booked a hotel."

"Oh my god, when were you going to tell me? How long have you know?"

"Only a week J, since that day at the pier, it kinda slipped my mind after facing imminent death." She looked down at the small panties "Do you think I look okay?"

"Um, yes! Of course you do, if I was a girl I would be so jealous of you right now and if I was a straight guy I would be wanting to fu..."

"Okay, I think I get it." She nodded, rolling her eyes, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. "Want to help me chose an outfit for tonight?" She asked.

"Sure thing, what are you doing tonight?"

"Robins taking me to dinner. Well, I'm taking him for dinner."

"Right. Why?"

"He bought lunch, so I'm buying dinner, I'm not old fashioned."

"You do know that Robin isn't going to let you pay for dinner on valentine's day right?"

"I know; he will probably fight me about it." She laughed.

Jefferson shook his head "You're not going to win that argument."

"Probably not." She chuckled, standing up and making her way back into the closet.

"Ooh, look at the back, that's nice."

She turned to look over her shoulder at the thin red lace strips.

"Seriously, how do you even look like that?" Jefferson chuckled "I love that the hottest girl in Storybrooke is my best friend. It just makes me feel like I've succeeded in being a gay best friend"

She simply blushed and shook her head before carrying on her way and changing back into her normal underwear. "Okay, J come help."

He opened the door and walked in "What were you thinking?"

"Blue maybe." She nodded.

"Okay, I actually love how you systematically colour coordinate your entire wardrobe."

"Thank you." She shook her head; it was the only way she would ever be able to manage the sheer amount of clothes that she owned. It wasn't her fault she had so many, her mother bought her the expensive clothes. She had practically had to sneak out of the house earlier that day when she had been wearing her jeans and jumper, she knew her mother would probably have had a coronary seeing her going out in public dressed like that and not even just to see Rocinante, to go to the mall, where there would be other people!

Jefferson moved the dresses on their hangers "Here." He took one out and handed it to her. "Wear this one." He had picked a blue dress which had sleeves that met the elbow, the dress itself just about reached the knee. In the front there was a black panel, which showed off her cleavage and then fastened in a strip of fabric around her neck.

"Okay, yeah." She nodded "That one will do." She smiled, shimmying into it. "Ooh, while we are in here, do you want to see what I have for England?"

"Yeah."

She pulled out a dress bag, unzipped it and partially removed a little black dress.

"That is beautiful." He stared at it wide eyed. "Look at the neckline."

"It's the back you want to look at." She nodded, pulling it fully out of the bag and holding it up. The back dropped low and within the gap hung strands of diamonds, the sleeves were long and tight fitting, with a thin line of diamantes encrusting the cuffs.

"Regina." He shook his head. "Are you trying to kill your boyfriend on this trip?"

"No, I just want it to be perfect."

"You do know you won't be able to wear your fancy underwear under there though."

"I know. I have a strapless, backless to go under here, then I suppose, I dunno." She sighed, sitting down on the chaise chair that was in her wardrobe and running her hands over her face.

"Regina, he loves you so much."

"I know. J, I have a better dress than this." She stated, messing with the blue fabric she was wearing..

"What?! How?"

"No, not that one." She shook her head, taking the dress off him and putting it back in the dress bag. "This one." She pulled the one she was wearing back off and wandered back to the clothes rack. "I don't know why I didn't think about this one earlier." She rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, it was a deep red colour with a diamond and ruby encrusted bust, the diamonds and the rubies were also in clusters on the rest of the dress; the small straps incredibly thin and almost unnecessary. The dress ended just below the knee and had little red buttons all the way up the back.

Jefferson shook his head in awe "Where the hell do you just get all these beautiful dresses from?"

"I can't quite remember. Can you do up the buttons?"

"Sure." One by one he buttoned up her dress until she was fully fastened in. "Turn around." She complied. "Fuck me."

"J." She chuckled, turning to look in the mirror and tilting her head. "You approve then?" she asked, continuing to fiddle with the hem of the dress.

"Approve? Geez woman, look at you." He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her closer to the mirror. "Regina, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She whipped around to look at him "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why the hell are you being so fucking insecure?"

"J."

"Regina, wait there." He left her in the room.

She looked in the mirror again and sighed, running her fingers over her bottom lip, he was right she was slightly insecure, she didn't know where it had come from, but it was there nonetheless.

"Woah!" She turned around to see Alex and Zelena staring at her, they were half ready to go out on their own date.

"Regina." Zelena shook her head.

"I can't believe how hot you look." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "She doesn't see it."

Alex began to laugh "That is crazy, Regina, you look amazing. Robin will be rather hot under the collar."

"Mmm, he'll be ripping her clothes off." Jefferson added.

"He will." Zelena sighed "Well that's just unfair, nobody will be able to top that."

"Guys." She muttered.

"Come on, let's do your hair and makeup." Zelena pulled her into her room and sat her down at her dressing table and they all got to work.

Regina turned to look at her best friend "Jefferson, I have a favour to ask of you…"

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it here, but the chapter got really, really long, so I cut it in half, I will be updating again most likely tomorrow with the rest of their Valentine's day.**

 **What did you think of their little game? ;)xxx**


	24. Be my valentine

**On to part 2.**

* * *

At seven thirty exactly there was a knock on the door to which Henry answered, smiling at Robin who had come dressed for the occasion; black suit pants, a white shirt and jacket, missing the tie as she had said semi-formal. "Is she ready to go? I have to say I feel rather strange calling at your door for her." He laughed.

Henry chuckled "Yes, I believe she was just finishing off." He moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Regina, Robins here."

"I'm, coming, just give me one second."

"Robin." Cora smiled as she came out of the kitchen "Ooh, you look very handsome tonight." She stated, coming to stand next her husband as they waited for Regina.

"Thanks Mrs Mills."

Zelena and Alex who had finished getting ready hurried down the stairs "You should see her mom, she looks amazing!" Zelena announced excitedly.

Regina came to stand at the top of the stairs before casually walking down them, on her tiptoes, missing her heels that she had left in the downstairs cupboard. Her hair was in loose curls around her shoulders and bounced with every step she took.

Robin's mouth dropped open, wow, she was perfect in every single way and the way she looked tonight took his breath away. The red fabric clung to her figure, but was a respectable length, the dress did show off her cleavage, but modestly. "Wow."

She shook her head as she came towards him and kissed him on the cheek "Happy Valentine's day."

"You are…" He laughed as he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Wow, you look stunning."

"Well you're clearly stunned." She giggled, messing with the collar of his shirt.

"I am."

"Good, that was my aim." The way he was looking at her was making her stomach flutter madly, seemingly she had succeeded in her plan to leave him awe struck.

"So are you ready?" He asked, his voice wobbling a slight bit, where had that come from? It was seeing her in that dress, that was what had done it and she knew it too.

"Yes." She chuckled, moving back from him slightly and picking up her red heels before slipping them over her tan tight covered feet.

"Have a good night." Henry stated as he placed his arm around his wife.

"I'm sure we will, he seems rather star struck." Regina laughed, patting his arm and pulling a black jacket to cover her arms. She was glad she had left everything she would need at the surprise venue.

"Goodnight." Cora nodded.

"Mmm, don't wait up, I'm staying at Robin's." She smiled nervously, she hadn't exactly asked him about that, in truth because they weren't staying at his, as such.

"That's fine dear, enjoy yourself. Be safe." Henry added cautiously.

"Don't worry daddy." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "You don't have to worry."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Regina and Robin were sat at a far table in the fancy restaurant, she had requested one where they would have some privacy. Slowly she ran her foot up his leg, stopping at his knee before making her way back down. "Miss Mills, if I wasn't mistake, I'd say that you were trying to seduce me." He chuckled.

"Maybe I am." She bit her bottom lip, looking around the room. "This is a lovely restaurant isn't it." She stated, dropping her foot as he found her hand across the table.

"Mmm, but I think the company makes it more so."

"Agreed." She nodded, running her fingers over his hand lightly. "Do you remember the first time we touched like this?" She asked, glancing down at their hands.

"Of course, I thought your mother was going to kill me when she walked in."

"So did I." She laughed, casting him a massive smile. "I thought she was going to kill me as well. I can just imagine her voice right now, after I told her you were looking at my hand to make sure it wasn't hurt; it was so stupid and didn't exactly make sense, what was it that she said?" She asked, knowing but wanting to see if he remembered.

"That's what they all say." They both said at the same time shaking their heads.

"Exactly." She smiled. "Do you know how many times she has said that to me?" She asked rhetorically.

"I can imagine. I forgot to give you this earlier." He chuckled, picking up a rose that he had been hiding.

"Awe, Robin it's beautiful." She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the scent. "Mmm."

"I have something else for you, but I want to wait and give it to you later."

"You didn't have to." She gushed.

"Are you joking me, if I can't buy the girl I love a present for Valentine's Day..."

"I love you." She smiled leaning over as kissing him, his hand was in her hair as hers went to her upper arm.

"Can I take your order?"

Regina and Robin broke apart and looked at the waitress at the end of their table. "Belle?"

"Oh hi Regina, Robin." She smiled.

"Hi."

"Sorry for interrupting, but are you ready to order?"

"Yes I think so, are you?" She asked looking up at Robin.

"Yeah." He chuckled "fancy sharing?"

"What'd you have in mind?" She smirked.

"Well I know you'll be having lasagne; I'm having a pepperoni pizza."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Did you get that?" He asked looking back towards Belle.

"I think so, Regina you want lasagne and Robin the pepperoni."

"Also can I have a side of garlic bread please?" Regina asked smiling at her.

"Sure thing." Belle grinned, scribbling down their order.

"Lacy didn't tell me you worked here."

"Yeah, I do. Well I mean, obviously I do." she chuckled "I'm new, can you tell?"

"No, you're doing fine." Regina smiled.

"Okay, well better get back to it. Enjoy your date."

"Thanks."

Belle went off to place their order and Regina chuckled. "Where were we?" She asked, leaning back over and kissing him lightly.

"So beautiful." He shook his head. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You?" She sighed "I don't think I deserve you." She looked down at the table.

"Regina, what are you talking about?" His eyes widened at her.

"You've been so understanding, about me not wanting to, you know..."

"Regina of course I was, any decent guy would be, they wouldn't have forced you. I love you and waiting makes it even more special. We know everything about each other now, we know that we want to be together."

She sighed deeply "thank you Robin, for being, perfect, you really are."

"Regina, I'm the one who should be thanking you, you're the one who's perfect, not me."

"I'm far from perfect."

"You are to me, to me you're everything."

She felt herself welling up, what was wrong with her? She had been feeling so insecure today, but he had a way of making her feel better, just a couple of words from him made her feel like the most loved person in the world. "You're my everything too." She whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just feel slightly emotional today. Seeing Kia so happy, I'm so glad for her, I mean she was so, so sick last year and for her to be so happy now." She smiled. "And now, to be here with you, I couldn't ask for anything more."

Robin smiled and reached for her hand across the table.

"Now you've set me off." She laughed, fanning her eyes, not wanting to rub them because of her eye makeup. "Did I tell you that you were looking incredibly handsome tonight?" She asked, shifting back into the flirtatious mood she had been in before she welled up.

"I think maybe you did once or twice." He laughed, thinking about how many times she had said it in the car on the way.

"Well you do." She chuckled, slipping her foot out of her shoe and running it over his ankle.

"Okay, so earlier, when we were leaving yours, you told your parents that you were sleeping at mine." He stated, taking a sip of his lemonade. "But, I knew nothing of this."

"Ah." She nodded, picking up her own drink. "That is part of my surprise for you, you'll see."

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

"You'll just have to wait won't you."

It didn't take much longer for the food to arrive and when Belle brought it over, Regina looked at him wide eyed. "Oh my god, look at that."

"He laughed, I thought we'd established that you can eat more than you think with that browine." He chuckled, looking at the massive pizza and lasagne that was in front of them.

"Yes, when I'm wearing slacks, have you seen how tight this dress is?"

"I hadn't noticed." He lied, of course he had, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all night.

"Oh I think you have." She smirked. "If I eat all that, the buttons on this dress will pop open."

"Hey, I have to eat too." Robin joked.

"Of course you do." She smiled, picking up a slice of pizza.

"It's getting busy in here isn't it." He stated looking around and then spotting someone sat at a table at the other side of the restaurant. "Oh shit."

"What?" She asked. "Robin?"

"What's she doing here?" He groaned.

Regina followed his gaze and rolled her eyes when she saw what he was talking about "Seriously, sometimes I think she stalks me."

"So do I." He huffed taking some pizza. "Let's just not look at her, ignore her, she's not there."

"Right, she's not going to ruin this." Regina nodded, she wasn't going to let that spiteful bitch ruin her valentine's day, no chance, she was going to enjoy this date, despite her being sat at the opposite end of the restaurant.

"Who's not?" He asked grinning at her.

"Nobody." She played along, taking a bite of her pizza. "Mmm, wow."

"That's good." He nodded. "You're using your hands?" he asked, rather shocked, for some reason when in a fancy restaurant he had expected her to use cutlery, even for pizza.

"Who eats pizza with a knife and fork? That's weird." She shook her head; this was another thing her mother would kill her for. Regina would never use her hands when out for a meal with her family, that would be why she would always order things where a knife and fork was necessary.

"True and it takes away the whole point of pizza."

"Exactly. Anyway, do you see anyone else in this place eating pizza with cutlery?"

"No." Robin shook his head. She had a point there, most people were using their hands.

Then Regina abandoned the pizza and picked up her fork, picking up a small bit of lasagne and blowing on it lightly, before offering it over to him. "Try?"

He moved forward and took it off the fork. "Okay, that is too good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, here." He copied her movements.

"I'm in heaven right now." She smiled, sinking back into her chair. "Why is Italian food so good?" She asked, closing her eyes, when she opened them again she looked at him and sighed. "I feel miles away from you sat here." She complained.

"Hold that thought." He stated, standing up and moving his chair to the other side of the table, they weren't sat directly next to each other, but were much closer. "Better?"

"Much." She smiled, reaching out and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Who knew Regina Mills was one for pda?" he taunted.

"It's valentine's day, if I can't kiss the guy I love on valentine's day…" He stopped her joking by kissing her again. "Who knew Robin Locksley was one for pda?" She hit back, resulting in them both laughing.

"I don't mind if I get to kiss you."

"Is that so?" She pulled one leg under her on the chair and leant closer to him. They continued to feed each other followed by kisses and laughing.

* * *

"Come on Killian, let's have a good night."

"Okay, if you promise, not to bring up Regina, or school, or anything."

"Yes, that's a deal." She smiled, threading her arm through Killian's. Following him letting her out of the closet during the play, Emma had realised that she was being a complete and utter psycho when it came to Regina. She had made it to the hall in time to see the final scene and in truth, it had completely broken her heart, watching them on stage. But she was slowly building herself back up, starting by avoiding Regina. For some reason both she and Robin had some time off the week prior, those two days had been easier. Nobody seemed to know why they were off school, she was guessing their closest friends did, but they weren't willing to tell anyone.

"Good, come on then, I rang Belle and managed to get some last minute reservations."

"Great."

They pushed the door open to the new Italian on the high street and Belle greeted them. "Hi guys." She sated, awkwardly looking behind her.

"Hi thanks Belle." Emma smiled.

"No problem, follow me to your table."

Belle continued to consciously look behind her and Killian followed her glance, upon seeing Regina and Robin, he raised his eyebrows at her. Wow, this was going to be a fun night if Emma saw them, he would need to make sure that she didn't, that she sat facing a different way. He pulled her chair out for her and she looked at him rather stunned.

"What's got into you?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Okay." She laughed and sat down in the chair.

They had been in the restaurant for thirty minutes and so far so good, Emma had no clue that they were there and conversation was flowing well, until a rather loud laugh floated through the air, one which he was sure she heard because she tensed up immediately.

Oh shit, that was just great wasn't it, couldn't she go anywhere without bumping into Regina? She turned around and spotted her sat with Robin, him feeding her pizza with her laughing at him. She thought she was over her, thought that Regina was no longer the person she fantasised about, but right now, she was dragged back, back to that place, the place of self-loathing and longing. She turned back to Killian and took a deep breath. "It's okay." She whispered. "We said no talking about her, so we aren't going to talk about her." She nodded.

"Good." He grinned. "Do you want to leave?"

"No."

"Okay then." Who was this person and what had she done with Emma Swan? The Emma he knew would have been over there, taunting them about how they should get a room, but she wasn't doing that. It almost reminded him of how she had been when they first started dating and she hadn't been so obsessed with making Regina's life a misery and he had to say, he liked this side if her much more.

* * *

"I can't eat anymore." Regina laughed as he gestured towards the third of pizza that was left. "Ooh, I could have pizza for breakfast though."

"Wow, yeah." He nodded, watching her finish off her drink.

Belle came over "Are you finished?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't suppose we could take that home with us could we?" Robin asked.

"Sure." She stated, taking away their final plate.

"I actually like pizza for breakfast."

"Me too." Regina smiled. "Cold or heated up?"

"Heated."

"Every time. Zelena does this gross thing, where she will come in from a party and then she will have her kabab slash sober up food, whatever she feels like, cold for breakfast." She shuddered. "It makes me feel ill." She laughed.

"I actually think I've seen her do that." Robin nodded. "Oh yeah, it was a couple of weeks ago, you were asleep and I went down to get you a coffee, Alex was sleeping with her head on the kitchen counter and Zelena was eating her cold kabab."

"Oh how lovely." Regina chuckled sarcastically.

"They are made for each other."

"Yes." Regina, pulled her shoes back onto her feet. "Robin, never let me drink that much."

"Oh my god, Regina, I forgot, we can drink in England."

"Oh shit." She shook her head "I don't know." She didn't really like alcohol, she didn't like what it did to people, it could make them vulnerable, completely unaware of what they were doing. It could also make them violent and affect their temper.

"You've tried it right?"

"Alcohol? Yeah, I tried it." She turned her nose up "I can't say I was a fan."

"What did you try?"

"Just this thing that Jefferson gave me, I have literally no idea what it was, but I had to spit it back in the cup."

"I can imagine you doing that." He smiled. "You don't have to drink; you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He immediately noticed that she seemed uncomfortable at the prospect of drinking, he wondered why, she hadn't said anything specific about it, maybe she just didn't like how it tasted, it was a distinct possibility, especially since she had told him that she had to spit it out.

"Here you go." Belle stated, handing them a pizza box. "Oh and your bill."

"Thanks Belle." Regina stated, grabbing her purse.

"No." Robin shook his head. "You are not paying."

"I am." She nodded. "Robin, let me pay."

"No."

"Robin." She said his name forcefully. "I am paying okay."

"Well then I will have to take you out in England."

"Robin, you already wouldn't let me pay for the hotel, and you paid for lunch earlier."

"Regina, I feel weird letting you pay."

"Don't you consider that I might feel weird you paying?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him in challenge.

"Fine, you can pay, just this once. But don't get used to it." He laughed.

"Good."

"I'll go get the car." He stated standing up; he had passed his test the previous month and had received a lecture from Cora on how he had to drive sensibly, she had already had one daughter in a car accident and she wasn't going to have her other in one also.

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Nope, we don't need the car." She shook her head "Might as well leave it here."

He furrowed his eyebrows, what was she up to? His house wasn't really within walking distance from here; well it was, but it would be a little pointless. What was around here? There was the beach, but he knew she wasn't going to be going there anytime soon. This particular street was mainly made up of restaurants and shops, so he had no idea what she was planning.

After she had paid, she took his arm and he picked up the pizza box, before they quietly snuck out of the door, avoiding Emma the best they could. They both laughed when the door closed behind them. "I don't think she saw us."

"Me neither." He shook his head. "So?"

"Come on." She took his hand and pulled him down the street, it was rather chilly out, but she was snuggled up to him and could barely feel it. She hoped he was going to like this, in fact she hoped she was right in thinking that it was going to happen, it did every year so surely it would this year also.

He looked around, trying to work out where they were going, more houses, there were forests running down both sides of Storybrooke, so one of them was in this direction, what else? The stables? Maybe, that was a possibility. Then when she pulled him down a familiar road he knew he was right, they were going to the stables.

"You wanna go riding, at night?" He asked,

"Bear with me." She unlocked the large wooden gates that led to the paddock. Her stables were posh, expensive and she owned the expanse of land surrounding it, when he said she owned it, her parents did, but she was the only one who seemed to use it, luckily it did make some money as it doubled as a riding school and people could pay to keep their horses there.

Following opening the gates, she opened the stable door and flicked the lights on. "Rocinante." She smiled, walking to his stall. "Hey boy, hey." She kissed his nose. "Happy Valentine's." She laughed as he nuzzled her.

She picked up her riding gear and went into an empty stall to change, while Robin tackled up the horse he tended to ride. Molly, Rocinante's girlfriend or so they said.

Regina came out and fastened her own riding hat, before chucking one at him. "Ready?" She asked, leading her horse out of his stall and mounting bare back, this time he didn't even have reigns, he was like a wild horse.

"Regina, don't you think…"

"Urgh, hand them to me." She sighed, taking the bridle off him. It did give her better control over Rocinante, but she knew him, she had raised him, they had grown together and therefore she knew he would never do anything that might harm her. Carefully she buckled them. "Sorry boy." she stated, patting him lightly, before she looked back up at Robin who was already sat on his horse. "Come on then." Riding out of the stables, she grabbed a blanket off the side, placing it in front of her on the horse.

They raced up the hill and he realised where they were going, even in the dark he knew, it was their spot, outside school, this was their place. Upon reaching the large tree, she dismounted and he followed suit, they looked out over the whole of Storybrooke, which was lit up.

"Wow." He stared out at it wide eyed, a dark expanse of sea to the left and then to the right, dotted lights; the clock tower was lit up in the centre of town, it really was something.

Regina smiled up at him, taking her hat off, she laid the blanket on the ground, before sitting down, he joined her, pulling her into his arms; it was freezing, but the view was worth it.

"Just wait." She whispered, kissing his jaw. "I hope they go ahead, otherwise I'm going to look like a complete idiot."

"Go ahead with what?"

"Oh, someone, somewhere in town, sets off these amazing fireworks every valentine's, I don't know who it is and I don't know why they do it, I just know that they are spectacular, I usually watch from my balcony."

"I see."

"Yes, well, I'm glad I have someone to watch them with this year."

"I'm glad to be that someone." Robin leant in and touched his lips to hers, asking for access to her mouth, which she immediately granted. As if on cue, they heard a loud bang and broke apart, staring out over the town and seeing the fireworks.

She leant against him and sighed contentedly, shaking her head. "How amazing, they are even better from up here."

"They really are something."

"Yes."

They sat and watched the sky light up with colour for the next ten minutes, non-stop patterns being created in the sky, making an abundance of different noises as they went off. "It's magic isn't it." She kissed his shoulder as he kissed her head.

"It really is."

Then all too soon the fireworks were over and Storybrooke was back to being lit by only the street lights and the ones within the houses and businesses below.

"Thank you Regina, for doing all this. It really has been the best night of my life."

"Oh, it's not over yet." She shook her head.

"What else could you possibly have thought of?" he asked, squeezing her lightly.

"Ah, come and see." She stood and helped him up off the blanket, before he folded it and carefully laid it over Rocinante and she hopped up onto the horse. They rode back to the stables at a slower pace than they had ridden up the hill, rather weary of riding in the dark. But when they did get back, she kissed her horse's nose once more, before feeding him an apple and promising to be back tomorrow.

* * *

Now they were in Robin's mom's car, with Robin driving; when they reached his house, she took his hand and led him away from it.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out."

He shook his head, he had no clue what she was playing at, what else could she be planning, then it came to him, he worked it out quicker than he had with the stables, probably because this was his territory. They were going to his tree house.

When it came into view, he could tell there was light coming from inside and he furrowed his eyebrows in question. "Regina?"

"All will be revealed." She chuckled as she began to climb up the ladder.

"Nice view." He couldn't resist, she was still wearing her riding pants and was shaking her head.

"Don't make me laugh while I'm hanging off a bloody ladder."

"Just stating facts." He shrugged.

"Robin, I swear to god, stop making me laugh." She reached the top and moved into the large space, laying down on the makeshift bed she had set up earlier.

He reached the top of the ladder and nearly fell off himself. "What'd you do?" He asked, a huge grin coming onto his face.

"Well, this is where we first, you know, decided to step our relationship up a notch and for that, it's special to me."

"How did you?"

"Ah I had a little help from a certain, friend." She nodded, looking around at all the candles that were lit, slightly dangerous in treehouse, so she had made sure that Jefferson had come literally just before they arrived, secretly texting him as they were leaving the stables. There were also some fairy lights that she had borrowed from Tink as she seemed to stash them, her bedroom at home was like a permanent Santa's grotto.

"This is amazing." He laughed "I can't believe this." He shuffled over to her.

"I also had help from another certain someone."

"Well, I guess that J was the friend and my mother was probably the second one."

"Oh how did you guess?" She asked, chuckling.

"Regina, this is my mother, she interferes with everything."

"Well, she was a big help; getting an air bed into a tree house is not all that easy and I was not sleeping on the wooden floor." She smirked leaning back.

"I can't believe you did all this." He shook his head, looking around the tree house which was bright and romantic. "And you accuse me of being an old romantic." He laughed, leaning back next to her.

"Do you like it?" She asked, all of a sudden feeling that maybe she invaded his personal space.

"Like it? Gina I love it. Thank you. He shuffled closer to her and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

It was her favourite kind of kiss, the ones that caused all her senses to ignite as their tongues danced together, a familiar rhythm that they had with one another. She savoured every moment of the kiss and was rather disappointed when he pulled back.

"Time for your present." He grinned, standing back up and reaching into his jacket pocket, removing a flat black box.

Her eyes went wide "Robin." She gasped. He had bought her jewellery?

"I saw this and knew that I had to get it for you." He chuckled, handing the box to her.

"Robin, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, please just open it." He smiled, sitting back down crossed legged facing her, placing one hand on her knee.

Carefully, she undid the red ribbon that surrounded the box and opened the lid, she gasped when she saw what was inside. "Robin." She cried. "Robin, it's so beautiful." Inside the box was a silver necklace with small charms hanging from it. There was a silver heart, a rose gold arrow and a delicate golden crown, with little diamonds set within each peak. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks "Robin, it's so, so beautiful, thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes and then her nose. She felt like a blubbering mess and she daren't think what she looked like, but at that moment she didn't care, it was the most beautiful gift she had ever received, from anyone and she knew she was going to treasure it for a long time, hopefully her whole life. He lifted her hair and fastened it around her neck, leaning down and placing a kiss below her ear.

Her eyes closed as he continued to nip lightly at her neck with his lips, she rolled her head back, giving him better access to her, but then she remembered his present and reopened her eyes. "Robin." She whispered as he continued with his actions. "Don't you want your present?"

He stopped kissing her as he moved back around to face her "Regina, I can't believe you…"

"Before you start, I didn't exactly buy this." She stated, standing up and wandering over to a draw where she had stored the item. "I made it, it's not that great but it was quite hard to do." She laughed as she passed him a small gift bag. "Jefferson's dad owns this shop in town, he makes all these types of things in his workshop, so he helped me, quite a bit."

Robin opened the bag and took out the leather bracelet, that had three strands of leather, which fastened together at the ends, into one. It wasn't famine, not by any stretch of the imagination, it was clearly a bracelet made for a guy.

"Like I said it's not great, but, look at the other side." She turned it around in his hand to reveal an inscription that she had carefully engraved into the leather, using the method that Jefferson's father had showed her. 'xxx Dearest Robin, you are the holder of my heart, my love always, Regina. xxx'

"Oh my god, Regina, it's amazing, you made this? You actually made it?" He couldn't believe it, the amount of time and effort she had gone to in order for his gift to be special, personal and from the heart. It made his heart soar.

"Well, like I said, J's dad helped me."

"Regina, I love it, it's great."

"I tried to make it as manly as possible, well as manly as a bracelet can be." She chuckled as she helped him with the tie, securing it around his wrist.

"Thank you." He grinned. "You are amazing; I still don't know how you managed to do all this without me noticing."

"Well, because you didn't sleep at mine last night, I was able to sneak out early this morning to come and sort out the tree house with your mom. The bracelet, well that was made in stages; I'd do little bits of it here and there." It had been rather hard keeping that a secret from him and finding the time away from him to do it, but she had made sure that she hadn't lied to him, she couldn't ever lie to him about what she was doing, she would never lie to him about anything.

"I love it, all of it and most of all, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. Slowly she took off her riding gear and pulled a knee length pyjama shirt over her head.

He chuckled and ridded himself off his own clothes, except from his boxers and pulled back the duvet before setting beneath it, reaching to take her into his arms. "Thank you for today, for everything you did."

"I loved doing it." She closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you." She breathed deeply, suggesting that she was close to falling asleep

"You know that I'd do anything for you too."

"Mmm."

He brought his arms around her and hugged her tight, she was asleep, out like a light; tired out no doubt by all the planning she had been doing. Not to mention the cool night air, the wind that had whipped around them while they had been ringing and then when they were sat on the hill. He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "Happy Valentine's day Regina." He whispered, kissing her temple as he closed his own eyes, his hand dropping to brush his fingertips over her arm.

Today had been perfect, everything she had done, all the effort she had gone to to make the day special took his breath away. He never imagined he could ever be this happy, or find someone he loved as much as he did her. She was his everything, she meant everything to him, without her, he was nothing, she made him what he was. He changed when he met her, when he fell in love with her and he knew that, everyone he was close to knew that; he had changed for the better, she had changed him, she was his soulmate and he knew right there in that moment that he would never love anyone else.

* * *

 **Please leave me with your thoughts, I love to know what you all think, it makes my week, it really does. :)**

 **PS. I just updated 'It's this way your majesty' ;) xxx**


	25. Flying

**Okay, just a few quick notes, I have a couple of new stories posted on my profile if you wanna go check them out feel free.**

 **I have also started a co-written story with the lovely EvilRegalHannah and that is on her profile, she's great so go follow her. If you read the story feel free to PM me and let me know what you think, as well as leaving her a review. ;) xxx**

 **Anyway, this is, in my eyes one hell of a chapter, so fasten your seatbelts it's about to get bumpy.**

 **PS. Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger. ;) Love to all. xxx**

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep, Regina was sleeping peacefully in his arms, they only had a few more hours before they would be waking up to set off for England. Robin had been keeping something from her, something he had been afraid to tell her and now it was inevitable, he would have to tell her, soon. He ran his fingers over her arm, before kissing her head, just above her ear, inhaling the apple scent of her shampoo.

She would laugh at him, it was silly, a silly thing for him to be afraid of, it made him look stupid, a complete idiot. He took a deep breath and sighed, it was the one thing he had a phobia of, the one thing that made him feel ill every time, flying. Being miles above the ground and not feeling in control, flying scared him a lot, not because he thought anything was going to happen, it was just that feeling of complete and utter helplessness, like there was nothing he could do if something were to happen. The taking off and the landing was, in his eyes, the idea of hell.

He always got like this before he had to fly anywhere, he had been like it over Christmas before he had returned to England for the holidays; but now, having Regina with him, made him feel worse, like there was much more to lose. He was being stupid, nothing was going to happen, they would be fine and safely in England before he knew it, but that didn't change his fear, didn't make him any less afraid.

He closed his eyes, he was tired and really needed to get some sleep, otherwise he would be groggy when it came to leaving and he couldn't be like that with Regina, he couldn't spoil it for her, she was so excited and had told him how she loved flying and going abroad, experiencing new things. If he had to get on a plane to make her happy, he would, but he didn't know if he would be able to hide his fear from her, she knew him too well, knew his emotions well enough to know when something was wrong with him, and no doubt she would find out about this as soon as they were at the airport.

His eyes were closed, but he couldn't sleep, he never could sleep the night before he was due to fly; so carefully, he removed his arms from around Regina and slid out of bed. He opened the door of his room and headed down to the kitchen, running his hands over his face, he switched the light on and received the fright of his life when he saw his mother sat at the table, with two cups, one in her hands and the other on the table. "I knew it wouldn't be long." She stated shaking her head as she gestured for him to sit down.

"Mum, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"I know you well enough Rob, to know that you wouldn't be getting any sleep."

"It's fine, I just need a drink."

"No you don't, you can't fool me; it will be fine you know."

"I haven't even told her." He stated, sitting down beside his mother. "I haven't told her; she's going to think I'm a complete baby."

"No, she isn't, she loves you and she will be there for you, so stop being so silly."

"It's a stupid fear." He moped.

"Robin, when she was scared of Little John, did you laugh at her?"

"No of course not." He furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up the cup and sipped some of the warm tea.

"So why do you think she would be any different with you and your phobia of flying?"

"Because, she had a genuine reason to be afraid of dogs, I hardly have a reason to be afraid of flying."

"Robin, you will be okay, tell her."

"Tell her what, that I might have to bloody sedate myself so I don't have a panic attack on a plane?! This is meant to be a fun trip, a trip that we are going on together, what fun am I going to be on a plane?"

"Robin, she will understand, now drink your tea and go get some sleep." She stood up and kissed her sons head, before leaving the kitchen and heading back up the stairs.

Robin closed his eyes, his mother was right, he would have to tell her and she would understand. He could always try the plane, see if he could manage it without the pills, but he highly doubted it. He felt guilty, she was so looking forward to it, but now she would have to spend a seven-hour plane journey keeping herself occupied, while he was asleep next to her.

* * *

Regina woke when she felt cold air brushing against her back, when she felt his heat missing and the lack of his arm wrapped securely around her. She stretched somewhat and turned to see what had caused him to move away from her, however, when she did turn she found that he was gone. Slowly she sat up, maybe he had just gone to the bathroom, he would probably be back any minute; she kept her eyes trained on the door. When he hadn't returned ten minutes later, she reached for her dressing gown and stood up. Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table, she noted that it read two am, they didn't need to get up for another three hours.

She made her way to the door and wandered towards the bathroom, he wasn't in there, quietly she snuck downstairs, peering around the kitchen/diner doorway, she spotted him sat at the dining table with his head in his hands. She furrowed her eyebrows, before making her way over to him; standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around him. "Robin." She whispered. "Are you okay?" she kissed his neck lightly.

"Regina." He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no you didn't, I just woke and you were gone." She ran her hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." He stated softly.

"You can tell me anything."

He smiled, placing her hair behind her ear, before bringing her to sit sideways on his lap, one of her arms around his neck, her hand still gently massaging his head. "Robin?"

He took a deep breath, he had to tell her, might as well get it out in the open sooner rather than later. "Regina, I lied to you."

"What?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows, her hand stilling. What was he talking about? Lied to her? What had he lied to her about? It must be something important if it was enough to keep him up. Suddenly she felt really nervous, as if he had been keeping this massive secret that was going to blow apart their relationship.

Upon seeing the look of dread come upon her face he shook his head "When we first started dating, we played twenty questions, do you remember?"

"Yes." She nodded, scanning his eyes, trying to find out what he was keeping from her, what he could have lied to her about.

"You asked me if I had any phobias and I said no." He took a deep breath "I lied."

"You lied about being scared? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to seem pathetic."

"Why would you seem pathetic?"

"Because it's a stupid thing to be scared of and I wanted to look…"

She interrupted him "I can't believe you would do that, Robin, I wouldn't have cared if you had a fear of something. Not to mention how you just worried me then when you told me that you had been lying to me about something, I thought it was something huge."

"It kinda is."

"Robin, what are you scared of?"

"Flying." He whispered.

"Flying?" Her eyes widened "Robin! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's pathetic."

"No, it isn't, plenty of people are afraid of flying." She felt terrible, she had been the one who had wanted to go on the trip, she had been extremely excited, all the while he had been dreading it, dreading having to get there.

"Regina, it can get really bad, I have panic attacks."

"I have them all the time, you've seen it first-hand. Robin I'm here for you; were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to have to eventually, because sometimes, if it's bad enough, I have to take meds."

"Oh my god, Robin. I would never have said for us to go on this trip had I know."

"Regina, this isn't your fault, I want to go, I want to take you, show you my world, where I grew up."

"Yes, but all the while you had been terrified about actually getting there."

He sighed and shook his head "Regina, I love you and that is why I am going on this trip, but I'm going for me as well as you okay. Don't feel like it's your fault because it isn't."

"How long have you been worrying about this? Worrying about telling me?" She asked, her fingers beginning to move again in his hair.

"A while." He admitted, as he turned to place a little kiss on her arm.

"You silly idiot, you could have told me you know."

"I feel bad, you're so excited and I can't be until I actually land."

"Robin, shut up, you don't feel bad, do you hear me." Her hand came to his cheek and forced him to meet her eyes. "You do whatever you need to get through it. But right now, you need to come back to bed and get some sleep. Come on." She stood up and took his hand in hers, casting him a smile as she pulled him along behind her and back to his room.

She slipped into the bed and put her arms around him. "Wanna be the little spoon?" She asked, smirking at him.

"The little spoon?" He asked, laughing at her.

"Hmm." She nodded, kissing his neck.

He chuckled laying down properly allowing her to place a leg over him and secure her arm around his waist as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you." She whispered, brushing her lips over his skin. "You could have told me, I understand."

"Sorry. I love you too." He linked his fingers with her and laid their hands on his stomach. He didn't really manage to fall alsleep, but he felt better for telling her, better that she now understood.

* * *

Robin and Regina had bid farewell to their parents, none of the friends from their circle were going on the trip with them, so they had all come to say goodbye. Tink, Lacy and Jefferson had huddled around Regina, telling her to enjoy herself and just relax when the time came for her and Robin to have sex. Tink had taken her to the side to give her some extra tips of things she could do, something which although was useful, she felt slightly uncomfortable talking about. Graham had done the same with Robin, it seemingly was less uncomfortable, he had given him a tip that was guaranteed to bring her to her peak, something which Robin was rather nervous about trying and had said that maybe they needed to just do it the normal way before they thought about that.

They were both now sat in the departure lounge, having already gone through customs and check in; Robin was resting his head on her shoulder as she was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair while lowly reading to him. She hoped this would make him feel somewhat better, he had been slightly flustered as made their way to the airport, but she had assured him that she would be there by his side the entire time, holding his hand. They were wearing the outfits they had picked out for each other, minus Robin's hat and glasses, she had said that he was only required to put them on once they landed.

The teachers who were accompanying them, were a strange assortment. There was Dr Hoper, who had told Robin if he had any problems to come and see him right away. Mrs Malory, who had come because she wanted a break from the annoying confinements of her classroom and because she said that London had some great art galleries. Miss Nolan was an English teacher who had never been to England, so that was her reasoning. There were a couple of other male teachers, mostly from the sport department; last but not least there was Rebecca, the librarian, who had gone to fill up the numbers.

As for pupils, Robin and Regina weren't really friends with any of them, they knew them, but the only ones they could say they more than knew were Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, who was Miss Nolan's nephew. Arthur and Guinevere were also going, which was slightly annoying for Regina, not that she was jealous, it was just, Guinevere was the only other girl who seemed to get near Robin.

Regina looked up from her book at him, he hadn't slept a wink the previous night and now he had his eyes shut; he wasn't asleep, she could tell he was just trying to calm his nerves. Looking across from her she noticed Arthur staring at them, while Guinevere talked to the girl sat next to her. Regina frowned at him, before glancing back to Robin, he opened his eyes upon realising she had stopped reading. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her fingers brushing over his cheek.

"Nervous." He rubbed his face and shook his head.

"Shall we go look in the shop?" She asked, she wanted to distract him, keep his mind off flying and on her.

"Yeah sure." He smiled, standing up and holding her hand.

"You two be back in twenty minutes." Dr Hoper instructed, casting them a knowing look.

"Alright sir." Regina nodded. "Come on. Mary Margaret, please could you watch our stuff?"

"Sure." She smiled.

They swung their hands as they went into a shop, Regina looked across and saw something. "I am buying these." She picked up a tub of salt and vinegar pringles.

"Ooh nice." He chuckled.

"Do you want anything?"

"Regina, I'm fine."

"Robin, I am looking after you okay."

"Okay." He shook his head. He loved how supportive she was of him; she was there for him completely.

"Travel sweets." She chuckled, grabbing them also.

"Stashing up food?" He asked.

"Yes, like a bear in hibernation."

"A bear?" He rose his eyebrows.

"Mmm, or a hamster." She added randomly. She knew this would amuse him, hopefully distract him.

"You make a beautiful hamster." He stated.

"Why thank you." She replied, adding some chocolate to her basket. "I am making the most of the fact that my mother won't find out what a load of shit I am eating. So prepare for a week of burgers, fries, and literally all the junk food I can find."

"Regina." He laughed shaking his head.

"Oh come on Robin, are you telling me that on this trip you are going to be eating healthy food?"

"No."

"Well then, might as well start now." She bought allot of confectionary and crisps, before they came back to join the rest of their group.

"Okay kids, we are boarding in five minutes, so everyone please make sure that you have all your luggage, we don't want anything left in the airport." Archie stated.

Robin squeezed her hand tightly "It's alright." She whispered, bringing their joint hands to her lips. "It's okay."

"What sort of chicken are you?" Arthur asked, bumping into Robin. "Who's scared of flying? What a wuss."

Regina whipped around "Excuse me, we didn't ask for your opinion, so if you'd kindly keep it to yourself."

"Oh so he needs his girlfriend to stand up for him too."

"Arthur." Guinevere shook her head.

Regina cast him a deathly stare "Shut up, or I'll make you shut up."

"Regina." Robin sighed. "He's not worth it."

"Pussy boys too scared to take me on, but he gets to fuck her?" He pointed at Regina as he scoffed.

Regina gritted her teeth "What?"

"Regina." Robin rubbed his face as he shook his head, this was the last thing he needed.

"Is she a good fuck Robin? Does she give it to you?"

That was enough to push him over the edge, Robin dropped her hand and rounded on Arthur "Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes, casting him a look which was challenging him to repeat what he had just said.

"I bet she does, I mean look at that arse and those ti…" There was a loud slapping noise and Arthur's hand came up to cup his cheek.

Guinevere stood opposite him "You are dumped." She stated, dropping her hand "You complete arsehole. I am sick of dealing with your shit and your lack of respect for women. So Arthur, you can go fuck yourself." She turned, flicking her hair as she went to join the back of the queue.

"Guinevere!" He hurried after her.

Regina turned to look at Robin, biting her lip before laughing. "Who knew she had it in her?"

"I know." He chuckled a little and then remembered that he was about to get on the plane.

"I think little Guinevere just went up in my estimations."

"Hmm."

"Come on, it'll be okay." She reached for his hand again and they picked up their bags, before following them into the queue.

"Robin are we alright?" Mrs Malory asked, Archie had told her about Robin's phobia as they had a closer relationship, with her being his art teacher.

"So far? Panicking, not gonna lie." He let out a deep breath.

"Okay, well just keep breathing."

"I'll try." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure Regina will be looking after you."

"Yeah, she is."

"Good, tell me if you feel worse."

"I will, thanks miss."

* * *

They were sat on the plane waiting for take-off, Robin was in the window seat holding onto Regina's hand. This was the worst part, the taking off and the landing, it wasn't as bad once they were in the air, it was the getting up into the air that was the major problem.

"I'm here." She whispered kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This plane will be landing at Heathrow, London at approximately three pm British standard time. The Captain has turned on the Fasten Seatbelt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead locker. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat and folding trays are in their full upright position. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. If you have any other questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

They proceeded to do the safety demonstrations, on what to do in the case of an evacuation.

Regina turned to look at her boyfriend who was physically shaking next to her, his forehead damp with perspiration. "Robin, look at me." She forced him to look at her. "It's okay." She kissed him lightly. "It's alright." She ran her fingers across his arm. "It's okay."

"Excuse me mam, is he alright?" One of the flight attendants leaned over, to look at them.

"Yes, he is just very scared of flying."

"Okay, well, the weather report was good and hopefully we won't experience much turbulence. Is it your first time flying?" She asked.

"No." he replied finding Regina's knee and holding onto it.

She recognised the British accent "I see, I'm sure your beautiful girlfriend will make sure that you are alright."

Regina smiled at the woman "Thank you."

"No problem, if you need anything just shout." She stated, before taking off in the opposite direction. To take her seat, in preparation for take-off with the rest of the flight staff.

"Robin, breath." Regina stated. "Okay, will closing your eyes help?"

"Maybe." He nodded closing his eyes. He knew it probably wouldn't, but he was willing to try anything right about now, other than the medication which would completely knock him out and subject Regina to the whole flight alone.

"Okay, I have another idea." She smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Keep your eyes close okay, don't open them." She moved her mouth close to his ear and began to kiss him lightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, really wanting to open his eyes.

Regina hoped that this would work, she knew it would distract him, but she didn't know how much. "Warming up for next weekend." She whispered, running her lips down his neck. "Thinking about you, naked, being able to touch you, wherever I want." Her voice was throaty and at that moment, she hoped that nobody was watching them. "About you making love to me, about you taking me." She felt him shiver under her lips and really hoped her actions were working. "I'm thinking about having you inside me." She heard him literally moan. Was this working?

The plane began to move and she felt him tense up, slowly she began to run her tongue along his neck, drawing patterns with it, she knew she would need to step it up a notch if she wanted to keep him distracted, his eyes were still shut as she watched him. "Robin, I love you. And I can't wait to show you how much." She stopped kissing him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. A light blanket was across both of their laps and suddenly something came to her, something she knew would definitely distract him.

Slipping her hand under the blanket, she moved it to his lap, before blindly undoing the buttons on his jeans. "Regina." He opened his eyes and looked at her "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut your eyes."

"What if someone…" He stopped as soon as her hand was inside his boxers.

"Nobody will see." She whispered as she slowly ran her fingertips along his shaft. "That's what the blanket is for, keep your hands under too and they won't think anything, just don't moan too loud."

He closed his eyes again before muttering "I think this is the worst idea you've ever…" He felt himself harden under her touch, this was definitely helping, now instead of thinking about actually taking off and flying, he was thinking about how much shit they would be in if Regina got caught giving him a hand job on a plane.

When Regina felt him harden in her hand she smirked, it was working, she knew it was and she couldn't help but see the amusement. "Don't open your eyes, don't think about anything, just feel." She whispered. Then she turned and saw Dr Hoper looking their way from a few rows behind and smiled at him. What was she doing? She would be murdered for doing this, that was if anyone found out, if they did, so would her mother.

She carried on with her movement and as soon as she felt the plane taking off, she quickly attached her lips to his neck. "This is just a taster session, just you wait till we can finally make love, think about what it will feel like, what we will feel like together." She was never usually this brave with her words, but she felt he needed it and if it worked to help him forget about his fear then she would say anything. "Imagine what we will feel like Robin." She rasped, hearing a soft moan escape his lips. "Imagine what it will feel like to be inside me."

"Regina, if you carry on like that, I'm gonna come."

"What's so bad about that?" She asked, looking past him out of the window, seeing nothing but blue sky and a splattering of white clouds. "Robin, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes "What?"

"Look." She nodded towards the window.

"What?!" His eyes went wide. "How?"

"You were otherwise distracted I believe." She chuckled. "The worst parts over, we are up, well you are." She couldn't resist adding that.

"It's not a good idea for you to finish that, I have no spare clothes, they're all in my case."

"You want me to stop?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"You should."

"One second." She noticed the same flight attended coming over to them.

"How was it?"

"Fine." Robin nodded.

"I managed to keep him distracted." Regina smiled.

"That's good."

"Yes, it was." Robin grinned at his girlfriend.

"Well then, I'm glad you're feeling alright."

"Thanks." He tried not to burst out laughing until she walked away. "Thank you Regina." He shook his head. "I can't believe that worked."

"Well, what can I say? I'm just too good." Slowly she pulled her hand away, before reaching for the wipes and food she had shoved into her bag. "Okay, so what first? Pringles, or Jolly Ranchers?" She asked, holding up the bag off sweets and the tube of crisps.

"I think crisps first."

"Me too."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on board flight 23A to Heathrow, London. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 8 am. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in London approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in London is clear and sunny, with a high of 10 degrees for this afternoon, which is surprising for everyone. Enjoy your flight and it's easy cruising from here."

* * *

In the duration of their flight, they watched a movie, listened to music, talked, kissed and Robin had albeit forgotten that he was suspended miles above the ground, she was a distraction, she helped him to overcome his fear and he couldn't express how much he loved her for that. But now it came to landing and the nerves were back again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead lockers. Thank you."

Regina turned to look at him, the panic was back, she could see it, but her solution for take-off wasn't a possibility for landing. She reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's okay Robin, you're doing really well, really well, we are nearly there."

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, hearing her voice did help him, but he was scared now and he hated looking so weak in front of her. He looked pathetic, he knew he did, why did he have to be afraid? He let out an extremely deep breath, then he felt it quicken and his chest tighten.

"Robin?" She recognised what was happening, he was going to have a panic attack. She reached for a paper bag and passed it to him. "Breath, Robin breath." She rubbed his knee gently. "It okay." She kissed the side of his head and squeezed his hand. Something else was needed "Robin, look at me." She ordered.

He turned to look at her, as he breathed in and out of the bag.

"Don't move your eyes away from mine, keep them focused." She cast him a smile. "I love you, you are the best thing in my life, without you, I don't know what I would be, I can't even remember what life was like without you now and I don't want to. I don't ever want to be apart from you again, you are perfect, you are everything." She moved her other hand to her necklace. "When you kiss me it's like magic, the first time we kissed, it was the most powerful thing I ever felt in my life and I know that after next weekend, we will be even closer than we are now. I don't know how that is possible, but it will be, it will be possible, because you and me, we are meant for each other, soulmates. I'm so proud of you and words will never be enough to let you know how much you mean to me; you are my life Robin." On her last words, the plain bumped as it landed on the runway and she smiled at him.

"You did it." She chuckled. "We are in England."

"We're here."

"Yes, we are."

"I love you!"

* * *

After going through another round of checks and having collected their luggage, they headed to the area where they would be meeting their mystery exchange partner.

"Oh, I hope she's nice." Regina mutter, her arm linked in his as she adjusted her shorts with her other hand. "Robin, what if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her?"

"Regina, she will like you." He laughed, just glad to be anywhere but on the plane. "Of course she will, what's not to like."

"Robin do I look alright?" She asked.

"You look wonderful, completely beautiful. Personally I think the 'I love Storybrooke' baseball cap makes the outfit."

"Me too." She chuckled. "You look, adorable." She smiled at his silly hat.

"Okay, gather around people, your exchanges are here at the airport and you will go home with them and come back to their school tomorrow, from which we will be going on a trip as a school and your exchanges will be joining us. Okay then, when I call your name…"

"Robin!" Archie was cut off as someone came running over to them and nearly knocked Robin off his feet.

"Will?" He asked as he turned to share a shocked look with Regina.

"No way, it's your school that we are exchanging with?"

"Really?" Robin asked as his friend pulled back.

"Regina." Will picked her up off the ground in a hug. "Nice to finally meet ya face to face."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." She smiled as he put her back down.

"I must say ya look even more beautiful in person."

She blushed a little as she shook her head.

"Excuse me young man, but I was in the middle of something." Archie stated sheepishly.

"Sorry old chap, just catching up with me mate."

"Not a problem." Archie nodded. "As I was saying, when I call your name I will also call the name of your exchange partner, they have a card with their name on and you must go and find them. Everybody got that?"

There was a general mumbling of 'yes sir' before he began. "Okay, let's start this thing. Mary Margaret Blanchard, you will be paired with Dorothy Gale."

Mary Margaret nodded and picked up her bags to go and find her exchange partner. Archie continued like this, reading through the alphabet and he soon came to M.

"Arthur Martin, you will be staying with Liam Jones."

Robin shook his head. "Poor Liam." He scoffed, he hated that his friend was going to be lumbered with a jackass like Arthur. Robin knew everyone from both schools, so knew who had a good exchange partner and who didn't.

Regina looked up at him nervously, it was her turn to find out and she was rather scared now. What if she really didn't get on with the person what if they were terrible, what if they thought she was terrible. Could she even sleep alone without Robin, in a stranger's room, in a strange house, in a strange country? If she was honest she felt rather sick. Before she could think any more about it, Dr Hoper was reading out her name.

"Regina Mills, you will be paired with, Marian French."


	26. Marina!

_"Regina Mills, you will be paired with, Marian French."_

Upon hearing those words Regina though her heart had temporarily stopped beating. Marian! Of all the people in the whole of bloody England she could have got as her exchange partner, she got Marian! Her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend Marian, the girl who had slept around behind his back and lost the most amazing boy imaginable, the girl who had broken his heart.

She couldn't believe it, it was all a bad dream, she would wake up to find that she was still asleep on the plane, her head resting on Robin's shoulder. She would wake up and everything would be fine, she wasn't really paired with Marian, she couldn't be paired with Marian. All hope of that was lost as she felt Robin squeeze her hand and whisper her name. "Regina?"

He was staring at her intently when she turned to meet his eye. "No!" She shouted shaking her head. "Sir what did you just say?"

Dr Hoper looked at her, before furrowing his eyebrows and looking back at the clipboard "um Regina Mills, Marian French."

"No! No this is... no! Sir you'll have to swap me with someone else, anyone else!"

"Sorry Regina, exchange partners have been finalised."

"No." She shook her head, looking at Robin, this wasn't happening she couldn't be stuck with Robin's ex for a whole week, have to sleep in her room, stay at her home! She couldn't, not after what she had done to Robin, that and it was just plain weird. "You don't understand; I can't be paired with her."

"And why not?"

"Because she's my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend! Sir!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

She shook her head and laughed at the hilarity of it all "you have got to be fucking kidding me. Is this a joke? Because it is not funny."

"It's not a joke Regina, now go and find your exchange partner." Archie scolded.

She wanted to cry, she should have known that this trip was too good to be true, should have known that something like this would happen to ruin her little fantasy. But Marian? That was just too ridiculous for her to fathom. "Robin?" She turned back to him. "What am I gonna do?" She asked, briefly aware that Dr Hoper was still reeling the names off.

Shock, Robin was astounded, he couldn't quite believe it, the most beautiful, kind and caring person he knew, the girl he loved with all his heart was paired up with his vindictive, manipulative ex. She was someone that he despised totally and poor Regina was going to be stuck with her. He knew it wasn't going to be fun, Marian was Marian and she would make sure that Regina had a horrible time, he knew she would. She was jealous and she would stake claim that she had been his girlfriend first, he thanked god that they had never been intimate, because anything she could, she would use against Regina and he knew she would. He couldn't let Regina know that, he needed to make sure that she stayed calm, even if they were both totally freaking out.

"Robin? What do I do?" She repeated.

"I dunno. Mrs Malory." He beckoned his art teacher over to them. "Is there any way that Regina can swap her exchange partner, she isn't comfortable staying with Marian."

"Robin, I'm sorry, like Dr Hoper said, the pairings have already been finalised."

"Shit." He sighed whipping off his penguin hat and throwing it on the ground. He hated the fact that Marian had the power to ruin this trip for Regina, a trip she had been so excited about going on.

"Robin, it's fine, maybe she won't recognise me, or I could change my name, who should I be?" She grinned, she was trying to make light of the situation any way she could, mainly to make herself feel better about the disaster she knew was a foot. "Oh, I know, Hello, my names Wendy Darling, darling." She laughed as she put on the most British accent she could muster.

Robin shook his head "What the girl out of peter pan?" He asked.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"It's not going to work."

"I know." She sighed "How does my hat look?" She asked, adjusting it somewhat as she turned to look at him, placing one hand on her hip as she struck a model pose.

"Sexy." He laughed. "Regina, I feel weird you having to…"

"I'm a big girl Robin, I can take care of myself against some jealous ex of yours. Maybe she won't cause any problems, maybe we'll become bffs." She was completely trying to reassure herself, not that she was succeeding all that well. "Not that I would want to be friends with someone who was so horrid to you." She added.

Dr Hoper's voice broke through their conversation "Robin Locksley, you will be paired with William Scarlett."

"Now we're talking." Will laughed as he overheard and came to slap Robin on the back. "Bad luck with Marian and all that." He shook his head "If she pisses ya off too much, you can always come and stay with Robin at ours."

"I'll remember that." She laughed.

"You two why are you loitering?" Rebecca the librarian who was a friend of Regina's asked coming over to them a smile on her face. "Regina?"

"Rebecca, can I just fly home now?" Regina joked.

"Nope, sorry, come on, let's go find your exchange partner."

"Regina, meet me outside, I want to talk to you before you leave and I don't think I should be with you when you meet Marian, it might make it worse." Robin sighed, looking down at his shoes, he felt awful, as though it was his fault.

Then all of a sudden, she flung her arms around his neck and he immediately hugged her. "You better meet me outside, because I don't think I'll be able to do this without a goodbye kiss, what do you call kisses here in England?" She asked, her hand playing with his hair.

"Kisses." He laughed.

"Nah Robin, snogs." Will laughed "She wants a goodbye snog."

"Ah." He chuckled, before kissing her, his fingers dancing over the base of her back.

"Mmm. I don't think that will last me until tomorrow." She sighed.

"Well then, meet me outside."

"I will do." She dropped her arms and picked up her bag "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." He smiled, kissing her cheek "I love you."

"Love you too." She took a deep breath before turning and beginning to walk to the area where the exchanges were all meeting their matches. She felt quite sick, somewhere in her mind, she had ranked this woman along with Emma Swan, if not maybe slightly above her on her annoyance radar, which was somewhat unfair considering that she had never actually met her. What she couldn't understand was why anyone would have a guy like Robin and then cheat on him, even if he wasn't putting out, why put such a kind and caring person through such heartbreak, why not have the decency break up with him? Why did she hurt him so much as to sleep with other people behind his back? To embarrass him for being a genuine, decent, loving guy who isn't just in a relationship for sexual benefits?

Upon seeing the girl her first instincts were to run, run to Robin, hug him and never let go. Then her second instincts were to smack the bitch for what she had done. Finally, after deliberating the options she chose to be calm and rational, sporting a slight nervous smile as she approached her, maybe showing her nerves was weakness, but she was anything but weak, one wrong word from Marian about Robin and Regina knew she would be being sent home for disorderly conduct. Straightening her posture, holding her shoulders up high she decided on what she was going to do, be overly nice, annoyingly nice, so nice that with any luck she would drive Marian completely stir crazy and she was going to purposely call her by the wrong name, people hated that right?

"Marina?" She smiled as she dropped her suitcase and pulled the unsuspecting brunette in for a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her. Then in the most American accent she could fake she stated "It's so great to meet you Marina."

"I, um, it's Marian." She corrected as Regina pulled back.

"Oh, right sorry." She laughed "I'm Regina." She smiled, still holding on to Marian, trying to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"Regina? Do I know you?" Marian asked, looking at Regina closer.

"Me, no I don't think so, I would have remembered meeting someone as, pretty as you." She smirked, before jumping up and clapping. "Ooh I can't wait for this week." She was annoying herself, so it must be annoying Marian, it just had to be. She was acting as a pretentious American teenager, something that was the opposite of what she was. "It's going to be sooo fun isn't it?" She cast her the toothiest smile imaginable as she swished her ponytail and adjusted her cap.

"Yeah, it's going to be good." Marian stated, staring at her wide eyed.

Regina bit her bottom lip and picked her suitcase back up "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, sure." Marian smiled at her. "Come on let's go."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Regina asked casually as she followed her, her smile dropping slightly as Marian had her back to her.

"Not at the minute, how about you?" She knew that Marian was about to turn around, so she cast her a smug look.

Regina twirled her hair "Yes, I do." She bit her bottom lip "Oh he is just the best. He's British actually."

"Is he?"

"Mmm, ooh you can meet him, he's meeting me outside to kiss me goodbye." Regina hurried slightly in front to her, the tassels on her buckskin waistcoat swishing as she went. She saw Robin and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and before Marian could see his face, Regina crashed her lips against his, his arms wrapped around her as she explored his mouth with her tongue. "Mmm, mmmm, mmm." She made sure to moan loudly into the kiss as her hands slipped under his leather jacket. She ended the kiss with a loud smack as she pulled back to smile at him "Just go with it." She whispered. "I am going to miss you so much lover."

"Gins." He chuckled, he knew what she was doing she was trying to annoy Marian, she was trying to push her.

Marian's face fell as she watched Robin and Regina rubbing their noses together. "You." She scoffed. "I knew I'd seen you before."

"What?" Regina turned as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Oh Marina, this is Robin Locksley, my gorgeous, hot, sexy, amazing in bed boyfriend. Robin, this is Marina."

He was really trying hard not to burst into laughter as Regina purposely called Marian by the wrong name. "Marian."

"Robin."

"Seems you have the pleasure of having my beautiful girlfriend as your exchange partner."

"Oh yes, isn't it wonderful." Regina smiled. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Ha, hmm yeah, well, I'm just going to go wait in the car." Marian stated as she turned around and headed to the car where her mother was waiting to drive them.

Regina chuckled and turned to Robin "Was that annoying?" She asked, her lip between her teeth.

"Annoying? Regina that made my head hurt."

"Ooh good. Although to be honest I am already annoying myself. But my strategy here is, to be so nice, so incredibly nice to her that she will either be driven crazy and flip out at me, or she will become my new best friend."

"You Miss Mills are a schemer."

"Don't I know it. I think I can have fun with this."

"Oh I think you probably will." He leant back down and kissed her lightly. "That kiss before." He shook his head "You sure know how to put on a show."

"I'm an actress that's what I do." She chuckled. "Seriously though, do you think that it will work?" She asked, her face dropping to a look of seriousness as Robin gently ran his fingers up her arms. "I may just have to drop the act now though I don't know how long I can keep it up."

"Well, however long you do, I think it is very convincing."

"Why thank you. I have to go now." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I'll call you later."

"Please do." She nodded.

"Don't worry, I love you, oh and as much as we dislike Marina, please try not to suffocate her in her sleep."

"What do you take me for?" She scoffed. Slowly she moved in and ran her fingers over his cheek "I don't know if I can do this Robin, be apart from you, stuck with her."

"Yes, you can, now you will see me in the morning I swear." He placed a kiss on her lips and laid his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and hugged him once more before picking up her bag and joining Marian in the car.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as she turned to look at Killian; they had bunked off school as Killian had told her that he had a plan. She didn't know what it was but she needed something, anything to take her mind off Regina, she wasn't even in the same country and she was still the only person that Emma could think about. Maybe there was something wrong with her, she was obsessed, completely and utterly obsessed with the beautiful, hot, sexy brunette that plagued her dreams. Maybe she should try and find a girlfriend, she and Killian had agreed to keep their relationship on a purely friendship basis, that was seemingly fine with him as he had found a new girlfriend. Emma wasn't going to tell him that she was a lesbian, the time would come, but now wasn't the time, she needed to give it a bit longer.

Killian and Emma had known that their relationship hadn't been going anywhere for a while, months even and although Killian was Emma's best friend, she hated to admit that maybe she had been using him a little, both to mask the fact that she liked girls and for sexual gratification. She didn't know when she would be able to tell her friends, it was scary, she was scared, so she lashed out, the fear that people wouldn't accept her for her made her lash out and push people away, people that she knew cared about her and wouldn't care about her sexual orientation.

So now, with Mary Margaret and David away in England, with Regina, she and Killian couldn't be bothered with school and he was taking her somewhere, all he had said was to pack a bag for somewhere warm, whatever that meant.

"Okay, don't yell at me; we're going to California."

"What?" She asked staring at him wide eyed, out of all the things she had expected him to say, that was nowhere on the list. "California? Why?"

"Well, that was where you were adopted from and I thought we could go to the agency and see if they had any information they could give us." He smiled smugly as he passed the you're leaving Storybrooke Sign.

"Do you know how long it takes to drive to California?" She scoffed "Killian, it takes like two whole days and nights!"

"That is why, we are flying there." He shook his head "Geez, did you really think that I was going to drive? My poor car would probably die."

"Oh heaven forbid." She sneered.

"Anyway, we are going, so let's hope they can tell us something, anything about your adoption."

"Fine, whatever." He was a crazy person and all this was because she had lied to him about the reason she was being moody with Regina, because she couldn't tell him the truth. Now they were traipsing literally to the other end of the country to track down a mother she had no intention of finding, she didn't want to meet the woman who had given her up, she simply didn't want it. Her mother hadn't wanted her the first time; why would it be any different now? Bust she was going through with this to keep her secret, to keep the fact that she loved Regina from ever being found out by anyone and that was more important, to Emma that was the most important thing in the world, Regina could never know.

* * *

The car pulled up outside Marian's house and Regina ran her eyes over it; the building was located in Chelsea and was a town house with four stories, which meant it was narrow but tall. Judging from the borough it was located in, it was rather posh. The stone work was red brick, with contrasting white strips which separated the different stories and surrounded the windows, it wasn't like anything they had in Maine and Regina was rather shocked.

The journey to Marian's house had been very quiet, only her mom made a few passing comments, asking Regina what America was like, what sorts of food she might like to eat and weirdly how she liked her eggs, scrambled was her answer. It was rather tense in the backseat with Marian, she kept fiddling with her skirt or her hair and if Regina didn't know any better, she would say that she was making Marian feel very uncomfortable, which was surprising as she had assumed it would have been the other way around. Maybe Marian wasn't as vindictive as Robin had made out, maybe she was easily intimidated.

Regina pushed the car door open and looked up at the tall building, time to go back into acting mode. "Oh wow, it's lovely, your home is very beautiful Mrs French." The older woman simply nodded and made her way back up the stairs. It was then that Regina remembered Caroline's hatred for Marian's mother, she wondered exactly why she hated her so, she made a mental note to ring her later and ask. "Your mothers a woman of few words." just like her daughter Regina thought, as she picked up her bag and followed Marian upstairs.

Marian pushed open her bedroom door and Regina's senses were invaded with bright pink, her own room hadn't been that shade of pink since she was five years old and thinking she was Barbie, that had soon passed when she received her horse and all thoughts of dolls went out of the window. "It sure is, bright. I love it." She smiled as she walked in and settled her case by the door.

Marian shut the door and leant against it "Okay, cut the crap."

"What?" Regina asked, tilting her head, a smile still on her face.

"You know who I am, so stop it with the false pleasantries, it's making me nauseous."

"Oh dear, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Regina asked, her voice altered to a high annoying altitude, as she perched on the end of her bed. She didn't like the sound of her own voice, she was sounding a little too bitchy for her own liking and she wasn't a bitch, she didn't want anyone to think that she was.

"You know who I am, yes?"

"Of course I do." Regina rolled her eyes, her voice returning to its normal pitch.

"Ooh I get it, you're a pretentious snob." Marian waved her hand at her. "You think that by being nice to me I will leave Robin alone."

Regina scoffed and shook her head "Don't flatter yourself, Robin doesn't want you."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Marian asked raising her eyebrows. Regina was again reminded of Emma.

"Well, for one, he's in love with me and for two, I guess we can just use number one again. Robin loves me Marian, you had your chance and you let him go, you cheated, not me."

"Have you even had sex yet?" She questioned, sitting at her dressing table and meeting Regina's eye through the mirror.

"That is none of your business." Regina spat.

"I'll take that as a no, shame really, he's very good and he can go all night. He really is quite the predator once you get him going."

"What?" Regina asked, her smug smile dropping. "You liar, Robin hasn't had sex."

"Oh I beg to differ."

She was lying, Robin hadn't, he hadn't, if he had he wouldn't have lied to her about it, he just wouldn't. He was as nervous as she was, he had told her the reason that he had broken up with Marian was because she wanted to have sex with him and now it was blatantly obvious that she did. "You and Robin, you never had sex. Robin hasn't okay, so stop it with the bullshit rumours that are clearly a pack of lies. He told me what you did to him, told me that you cheated on him, all because he didn't want to sleep with you."

"Here we have it." She was slowly clapping in a way that made Regina want to smack the smile right of her face. "Hello so you're the real Regina, you were quite the actress, I'll give you that, but deep down, you really are that uptight little virgin aren't you."

"Better a virgin than someone who just runs around and sleeps with the first man she can latch onto."

Marian stood up and swished her hair "Poor Regina, doesn't know what if feels like to be fucked hard and proper."

"I'm getting there." She smirked. "But the thing is, I will be, as you like to call it, fucked hard and proper, by the guy who rejected you, the guy who refused you. Do you know why he did that? Because he wasn't in love with you, my Robin has standards, he is good, true and honest and I love him, so much it hurts. So, why don't you just back off, leave him alone and we shouldn't have any problems."

"We'll see, you can unpack, I'll be downstairs." She left the room and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

That was the strangest conversation she had ever had, maybe the woman was unhinged? She was probably embarrassed by the fact that Robin had rejected her, it had probably caused a massive dent in her ego and her reputation as being a girl who got any guy she wanted with a simple flutter of her eye lashes. This was going to be a long week, she knew it.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and left the room, finding the bathroom she locked the door and sat on the side of the bath. She quickly scrolled through the contacts until she found the number she was looking for. "Hi, Mrs Locksley."

"Regina, hello dear, are you alright? Did you have a good flight? How's Robin he hasn't rung me yet? How do you like your exchange partner?"

"Caroline." She sniffled. Just hearing her voice made Regina well up a little, she realised how much she was already missing not only her own family, but his as well.

"Regina? What is it? Honey, talk to me."

"Marian."

"What?"

"Marian, she's my exchange partner." She cried.

"Oh no, Regina..."

"They wouldn't let me swap, Robins with Will."

"Sweetie, it's okay, sweetheart."

"Sorry for ringing you like this, I, I just, I needed to talk to you." Regina felt embarrassed, she was crying on the phone to his mother. "I'm sorry."

"Regina dear, it's fine, oh sweetheart, don't worry."

"She's already taunting me, saying that she slept with Robin, calling me an uptight virgin." She sniffled, why had she just confessed that to his mother? If she wasn't embarrassed then, she certainly was now. Although it was alright, Caroline already knew, it wasn't as if she had never spoken to her about it before.

"Regina, you might be a virgin, but that is nothing to be ashamed of, you are the kindest most beautiful girl I know and you most certainly aren't uptight. Don't let that nasty little girl push you around and definitely don't let her make you feel bad about still being a virgin."

"I'll be glad when no one can say that to me."

"Regina, honey stop."

"Why do I feel like people are making me feel ashamed?"

"My goodness, sweetheart, they are jealous, jealous that they didn't wait for the one they loved."

Regina stopped, she didn't feel ashamed, not really, it was just she was sick and tired of people asking her why she had never had sex, why she was so good. She didn't mind, not really, she loved that she had waited for Robin, waited to do it with the one she loved. Maybe Marian was full of self-loathing, maybe that was the reason she was taunting her, it would all make sense, Caroline was right, Marian was jealous.

"Regina? Speak to me."

"You're right, you are, but how am I going to get through this week?"

"You young lady can manage anything you put your mind to, don't let her intimidate you and if she fights, fight back."

"Fight?"

"Not a physical fight of course, but show her that she can't push you around."

"Thanks Mrs Locksley."

"Regina, remember, we love you."

"I love you too." She sniffled. She and Caroline were extremely close now, she was like a second mother. Regina felt like she could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge her for it. "Caroline, what happened between you and Mrs French?" She wanted to know, wanted to know what this family had done to the people she now loved so much.

There was a slight pause before she answered "Clarissa and I have know each other a long time and in that time she has been nothing but wicked towards me."

"Oh, how? If you don't mind telling me."

"Well, it started when we were teenagers, we competed to be the best at everything. One day we're entering a baking competition, she was jealous that I was better than she was and she replaced my sugar with salt."

"That's terrible."

"I know. That was probably the least nasty thing she did. She went after James you know, tried to split us up, she forced herself on him and when that didn't work, she told him that I had cheated on him."

Regina's eyes went wide as she listened to Caroline's tale of how Marian's mother attempted to tear her life apart. "Like mother like daughter then." Regina scoffed.

"Exactly, Regina, she will try and get her claws into Robin okay, but he loves you."

"I know."

"Don't let her affect you."

"I'll try."

"Oh and Regina, make sure you enjoy yourself, there's no point stressing about Marian and letting her ruin your trip."

"Thank you."

"Love you sweetheart."

"You too, speak to you later."

"Bye bye now."

"Bye." Regina cut her phone off and sighed. She was just going to have to deal with this, one day at a time. She wasn't going to let Marian win, letting Marian win wasn't an option. Nothing would drive her and Robin apart, not even his manipulative ex-girlfriend, she would do anything she had to make sure that nobody separated them. Ever.

* * *

 **Just a quick note, I imagine Marian's mother as the Blue Fairy, if you were wondering. (don't like that character one bit, but thats my own opinion haha)**

 **Let me know what you thought and what you might like to see in the upcoming chapters. Love to all. xxx**


	27. Robin to the rescue

**I know the update is late and it's short, but I am on holiday on the moment, so my update patterns for all stories are well and truly messed up. Anyway, I apologise for that and hope you enjoy this chapter; there is a surprise, something I think you probably aren't expecting. ;) xxx**

* * *

For Regina it was turning out to be a restless night, she was having to sleep in the same room as Marian which was beyond awkward. Following their earlier conversation, they hadn't really said all that much to each other, albeit a few nasty remarks from Marian. But Regina had decided that she was going to fight fire with fire, she wasn't going to let her intimidate her, not in the slightest, she was going to show her just how much she and Robin loved each other.

She lay in bed, not knowing whether Marian was awake or asleep, slowly she moved up from her mattress and made her way out of the room, slipping into the bathroom. She took her phone out of her pocket and clicked her speed dial. The phone rang for a couple of tones before he answered. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered, there seemed to be quite a bit of noise coming from his end of the line. "Where are you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Out." He stated.

She shook her head and for one of the first times in the whole of their relationship she was hurt. "Out?" she scoffed.

"Yes, Will dragged me to a bar."

"I see, so you're out drinking while I'm in my own personal hell with your ex?" How could he do that to her, go out and enjoy himself when he knew that she would be locked up with Marian?

"Regina, it's not like that."

"I can't believe you would leave me like this Robin."

"Regina…"

"No, I am stuck with her, while you're out getting pissed."

She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone "I don't want to be out. In fact, I'm leaving now. I'm coming to pick you up, can you sneak out?"

A smile appeared on her face "sneak out?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Okay." She chuckled.

"I'm coming now."

"Alright. Robin, I'm sorry for being an annoying…"

"Hey, don't you talk about the woman I love like that."

She laughed and shook her head. "I love you too and I will see you soon."

"Great."

She closed the bathroom door and snuck back into the room, collecting some clothes and pulling off her nightgown before changing into her them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marian asked, staring at her as she sat up in bed.

"Out." She smirked before grabbing her wallet and leaving the room.

"Hey!" Marian jumped out of bed and followed her onto the landing.

"What? Are you going to stop me?" Regina challenged, when Marian didn't move from the door she laughed and shook her head "didn't think so."

With that Regina wandered down the stairs and straight out of the door. She sat on the top step and waited for him, smiling to herself that she had been able to outwit Marian. Then after a few minutes, she saw him come around the corner and jumped up "Robin." She flung her arms around him.

He hugged her back tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Are you alright?" He asked as she clung to him, not letting go.

"Just hold me for a bit longer." She whispered, kissing his neck. "I just need to have your arms around me." She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth his arms provided her.

"Has she been a total bitch?" Robin asked. Kissing her hair, as his hands skimmed the surface of her back.

"Mmm." She nodded. "She tried to tell me that you had slept together." She felt Robin tense in her arms "I told her that you couldn't have possibly. Robin?" She tilted her head at him, furrowing her eyebrows. When he didn't say anything, she felt a twang in the pit of her stomach for a brief moment. If he had lied to her, if he'd had sex with Marian and not had the balls to tell her the truth, then she didn't know if she could ever forgive him, ever. "Robin, you haven't, have you? Please tell me that you haven't."

"No of course not! Regina I haven't I swear, she's lying and I hope she hasn't spread it around that we have, because I would never touch her. I told you I couldn't bring myself to do it with someone I didn't love which is why we are going to this weekend, because I love you, so much. Regina you trust me right?"

She nodded and smiled at him "Of course, sorry she just grated on me. I didn't doubt you." She shrugged "I trust you with my life. But today has been quite the day." She closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent of pine trees that she loved so much.

Robin and Regina pulled back and touched their lips together, she ran her hand over his cheek. Slowly he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, her hand slipped down from his face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm." His hands were around her back, pulling her into him, against his quite evident arousal.

"Robin." She chuckled, rubbing her nose against his. "It's twelve o'clock and we have been up since five." She smiled, swivelling her hips into him on purpose, earning a groan from him.

Slowly he moved his hands to her upper thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around him. "Like you said, it's twelve o'clock, which means that nobody will be awake, not down this street anyway."

She rose her eyebrows at him and captured his lips again, this time it was her who was doing the capturing, her tongue finding his. When he began to move her against him, she broke the kiss and rested her head against his "We can't do this here." She breathed, still rather breathless from their kiss.

"No, fancy a sleep over?"

"In Marian's house?" She stared at him wide eyed, thinking even if she did want to prove that Robin was her man, she didn't want him anywhere near Marian and wouldn't be comfortable having him with her while she was there.

"No." He shook his head, laughing at the shocked look on her face, she was quite clearly mortified at the idea of them staying together with Marian so close. He would feel even more uncomfortable than she would. "I'm in the spare room at Will's, alone and it's oh so lonely."

A smirk came upon her face "A sleepover does sound like it would be fun and quite frankly, I would even stay with you in Will's room, if it meant that I didn't have to share a room with that…" He found her lips again, stopping her words with his mouth. "Robin." She laughed.

"We have a spectator." He rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the upstairs window, where Marian was peering through the curtains.

Regina rolled her eyes "She is tedious; I don't know how you ever dated her."

"It was a challenge." He shook his head as he began to move her lower body against him again. "Do you want to give her something to stare at?" He asked, as she moaned when he brushed against her.

"I think it's only fair, she seems very interested." Regina smirked as she began to kiss him again, "I love you." Long sensuous kisses followed, the type of kisses that were slow and soul consuming.

"I love you." He chuckled, as they broke apart and lent their foreheads together, slowly he lowered her back onto her feet.

"I'm just going to grab some stuff, I'll be back." She pecked his cheek before carrying on into the house. She knew this was most certainly against the rules that the school had set out, but she didn't really care all that much, she needed Robin's arms around her while she slept. Regina had come to realise that she couldn't sleep without him now, especially not in a strange country; she had become addicted to his touch, to sleeping in his embrace, feeling his warm breath against her neck. It brought her comfort knowing that he was safe and sound beside her.

She slipped back into Marian's room and grabbed her travel bag, slinging it over her shoulder she stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marian asked standing up and moving towards her.

"I'm not staying somewhere where I am clearly not wanted, I'm gonna go stay with Robin until you stop being a complete bitch."

"Regina…"

"No Marian, I get it, you're jealous, but if I wasn't dating Robin, I can't help but feel that you would probably like me." She scoffed.

"Are you going to give me chance to speak?"

"Not if you're going to be vile again." She shook her head "making up rumours about the person I love."

"I love him too."

"Bullshit! That's bullshit, because if you did, you would never have hurt him like you did, when you love someone you remain faithful to them! You don't sleep with other people behind their back just because they're not ready to have sex! Robin is the best guy I have ever met, he's decent and true and you, you're poisonous, he was lucky you cheated on him, because that allowed him to get away from you. On that note, I am leaving, come back to me when you decided to stop it will your childish games. Oh and stop watching people when they are making out, it's creepy." With that, Regina wandered out of the door and back to Robin.

* * *

"I am going to be in so much trouble for doing this." Regina stated, giggling as she laid half on top of Robin, sharing lazy kisses. Robin had forgotten to inform Regina that the bed in the spare room was a single and that they would have to literally sleep on top of one another, something that she said she wasn't complaining about in the slightest.

"Aren't you glad to be doing it though?" Robin asked, his hands running down her back as he slowly massaged her arse.

"I think you already know the answer to that." She smiled, her right hand coming to run through his hair as she kissed his cheek.

"Mmm." He closed his eyes and grinned at her as he slowly began to move her against him.

"That feels good." She sighed, her head dropping to his neck as she began to kiss him, moving down, her lips brushing over his collar bone.

She applied more pressure so that his erection was rubbing against her through their underwear. "Very good." Robin shuddered.

"Mmm." She carefully made her way back up his neck and then covered his lips with hers. That sense of control again made her feel powerful.

"You practicing for the weekend?" Robin chuckled as she moved her lower body against him, applying pressure in different places. By this point in their relationship, they both knew what the other liked above clothes and what turned them on, in fact they both knew how each other's bodies responded to hand movements under clothes as well.

She smiled and rose her eyebrows before moving her mouth and kissing him, she trailed down and this time didn't stop at his collarbone, instead she carried on down his chest, shuffling back somewhat.

"Regina?"

"Hmm." She stopped kissing him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Do you want to get some sleep? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"We should shouldn't we." She sighed. Shuffling back up a little, straddling one of his legs and kissing his shoulder. "Good night." She whispered, her eyes closing and her breathing becoming shallow.

"I love you Gina."

"I know." She smiled, nuzzling him gently. "Love you too." She yawned, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Robin looked down at her and smiled, he did love her, so, so much, it was crazy how much. He would do anything, give anything for her, for her happiness.

* * *

"Killian!" Emma whisper shouted as she stared at him, wide eyed. They had arrived in California and gone straight to the adoption agency, where they had told her that she had a closed adoption and that they wouldn't give her any information on her mother. Killian had got rather angry, stating that they had flown all the way from Maine and asking how it was fair. Emma had to pull him away, but he had been adamant that they were getting her file and now he was flirting with the receptionist who had changed from the one earlier. He had told Emma that he would be the distraction and she could take the file from the cabinet.

"So, I like your hair love, very pretty."

The young blonde behind the counter smiled at him. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"You could start by giving me your phone number?" He quipped, casting her his most charming grin as Emma slowly moved behind the woman, gritting her teeth at him. She would be in so much trouble if she got caught doing this, not him. So he could smile at her all he wanted, she was going to kill him when they got out of here.

"I don't think so." The receptionist chuckled, shaking her head.

Emma opened the draw, trying her best to make sure she made no noise as she did so.

"Oh come on." Killian leant on the counter and Emma knew he was laying it on thick. She flicked through the files and found hers. Taking it out, she shut the door and crept back out from behind the desk. "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you..." He leaned in closer to read her name tag "Cindy." He cast her a wink before walking straight out the door to where Emma was leant against the wall with her eyes shut tight.

"You fucking dick." She spat as she heard his laughter. "I can't believe you just did that to me." She hit him lightly on the chest.

"Sorry love, but you got the folder right?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes and looked down at the papers that were in her hands. "I can't look." She shook her head, shoving it at him.

He took them from her and opened the folder, she felt sick, she was about to find out who her mother was and the reason behind her abandoning her as a baby. What if she didn't like what she found, what if she found out that her mother didn't want her? She had her hopes resting on the reason being that she didn't have sufficient means to take care of her, but she was doubting it more and more as she watched Killian read the papers.

"Em." He looked up at her "It says here that you were brought into care at two weeks old."

"Right." She nodded. "Okay."

"It doesn't say anything about your mom." He sighed.

Emma slid down the wall and sat on the floor, she was disappointed now, as much as she hadn't wanted to know, she also wanted some kind of closure.

"Wait a minute." He scanned the words and Emma looked up at him.

"What?"

"You have a sister."

Emma stared at him wide eyed, she had a sister, that was different, her sister hadn't given her away, she probably had no say in the matter either. "Really? A sister?"

"Hmm." He nodded "Alexandra."

"Alexandra." She repeated her name and nodded. "I can't believe it; does it say where she is? Where is she? Killian?"

"According to this, the woman who adopted her lives here in California, there's an address." He handed her the sheet.

"We need to go find her Killian!"

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

Emma was awestruck, she had always thought that she had been an only child and she was stunned to find out that she had a sister out there, someone who was her flesh and blood, her family. She was determined to find her sister and just prayed that this address was the correct one and if it wasn't, she wouldn't give up until they were reunited.

* * *

 **Love to all. xxx**


	28. Secrets always spill

**Okay, so I feel like it is taking me forever! And I mean forever! To get to Robin and Regina's first time, so I apologise for that, but it's not far away now, still, I felt like it was time for them to step their relationship up, just a notch.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! I thrive off hearing what you all think of my stories, each and everyone of your comments mean so much to me, so thank you!**

 **Some of you expected this to happen, but here's where we find out the truth, that and a secret spills out, but which one? Read to find out. ;) xxx**

* * *

Regina woke up, still lying practically on top of Robin in the single bed in Will's spare room, she was so glad that she had rebelled and bailed on Marian, in favour for coming back with Robin, she knew despite them being in a tiny bed, that they had both slept better being together. Slowly she ran her lips over his collarbone, Robin was sleeping without a shirt and she was in her underwear. He moved slightly, his arms tightening around her. "Robin." She whispered, glancing at the electronic clock which read seven. "Wake up." She whispered, moving her lips up to his. "Sleepy head."

"Gina?"

"Hello." She smiled down at him, kissing his nose.

He opened his eyes and grinned at her "Well this is certainly a nice way to wake up."

"Yeah?" She bit her bottom lip as one of his hands came to push some of her hair behind her ear.

"Mmm." He nodded, pulling her lips back to his as he caressed them with his own.

"Good morning." She laughed.

"You've already said that." He shook his head

"Not to little Robin I haven't." She chuckled.

"Regina." He snickered. He didn't feel awkward about it like he used to, because Regina had become accustomed to it in the morning, with them sleeping in the same bed most nights.

"Shall we take care of it?" She asked, Regina sometimes helped out, if they were in the mood, which lately had been most mornings.

Robin glanced at the clock, before back to her "Why not?"

She smirked before pushing back the bedding and sitting so she was straddling him, his hands came to her hips as she began to move on top of him. He grinned at her and kissed her with force, she immediately granted him access to her mouth. Her tongue found his as they brushed together, she moaned into his mouth as she shuffled closer to him, pressing her bra clad breasts against his bare chest.

Without even thinking she brought her hand around to the clasp and undid it, tossing her bra across the room, before pushing her naked breasts against him, a completely new step in their relationship.

Robin felt the change in the contact and pulled back to look at her, his eyes widened, as he nearly stopped breathing upon seeing her. "Holy crap, Regina, you are so beautiful."

She chuckled "Are you alright?" She asked, glad at the reaction he had provided her with.

"Wow." His hand came up to lightly brush over her nipple.

"That feels nice." She nodded, closing her eyes as she continued to grind her sex against his erection. She moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck, where he began to suck on her pulse point, her hands ran across his back lightly, a feathery touch that had him shivering. Slowly he brought his other hand down to caress the side of her breast tenderly, which caused her to arch into him. Running his hands over her nipples, he moved lower, edging his way closer to her core with his hand, his mouth moving down to replace the hand that had been on her breast.

She let out a gasp "Oh god Robin, don't stop, please." This was definitely new and oh so sweet. "Robin." His hand slipped inside the hem of her panties, edging close to her clit. He was becoming a lot more confident in his action and was questioning himself less, just going with it, working off the responses she gave him. "Mmm, Robin, god." She dropped her head down to his shoulder as she began to move her lower body against him. He removed his hand from her and placed them on her arse, pulling her against him as he moved his mouth back to hers. Her now saliva covered breasts bouncing against his chest as they picked up the pace, Regina's panties rubbing directly against his hard member that was still inside his boxers.

"Regina." He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her against him. "I love you, oh god. Wow. Oh god, yes Regina." She continued to move and then all of a sudden the door flew open and she let out a high pitch squeal as Robin's arms came up to hold her tight against him, covering her.

"Shit mate, I am so sorry." Will tried to shield his eyes, however still peeking through a gap.

"Will!" Robin yelled as Regina buried her head in his chest, completely embarrassed and trying to make sure that Will didn't see her naked torso.

"I thought you were going solo and came in to embarrass you."

"Will shut the door!"

"Sorry, sorry Regina, sorry, sorry. Shit." He went to leave but because he was trying to cover his eyes, bumped into the door frame "Sorry guys, sorry." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Robin shook his head and looked down at Regina who was clearly mortified "You alright?" he asked, running his fingers across her back.

"I feel slightly ashamed." She shook her head not meeting his eye.

"What? Why? What do you have to be ashamed of?"

"I was the one who was half naked practically riding you." She was so embarrassed, being caught in the act by one of his friends, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to look Will in the eye again. She hoped he had only seen her back, because she hadn't even shown Robin her breasts before, that was the first time, so to think of someone else seeing her like that, made her feel slightly ill.

"Regina, that's nothing to be ashamed of, we love each other, can you please look at me?" he knew that she was embarrassed, but he needed to assure her that she didn't need to be.

Hesitantly she looked up and met his eye, she knew that he was going to try and talk her around, but he knew this was a big deal for her, she was a very private person when it came to sex, well, almost sex.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"This is what people who love each other do."

"Robin, be serious." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling up the duvet to cover herself.

"I am being serious." He nodded, he didn't want to push her, but he wanted her to see that what they were doing was perfectly normal, she knew that, he knew she knew that, a lot of people their age had done much more than they had. He shuffled towards her and placed one leg either side of her, pulling her back against his chest, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. His hands came up to take the duvet from her as he threaded his arms around her waist. "Regina." He kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm still embarrassed."

"Well you can be embarrassed, but never ashamed." He lightly brushed his thumb over her nipple, she let out a low moan and he grinned. "We are still working it out, right?"

"Hmm." She nodded. He was right, she shouldn't be ashamed, but she was still completely embarrassed. However, the feeling of him pressed against her back, was seriously distracting her from her embarrassment.

"Are you still embarrassed?" He asked, his mouth slowly moving down her body as he shifted her around to face him again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yes." She whispered weakly.

He dipped his mouth back to her breast and watched her eyes flicker shut as she began to re-establish the movement that they had before they had been interrupted. "How about now?" He asked as he ran his tongue across her sensitive nipple.

"Wavering." She moaned, her hand coming to the back of his head, holding him in place, his stubble a stark contrast to his smooth mouth running over her breast. This sparked the most intense pleasure, she jerked against his erection. "Robin, please, please." She whimpered as his hand slipped inside her underwear to run over her clit. He could feel how wet she was and it made his cock twitch under her. Then he pushed two fingers inside her, causing her to shoot up and slam back down against him, hard.

"How about now?" He asked as she moved against his hand which was picking up pace inside her, his palm rubbing against her clit as she applied more pressure against his erection.

"What?" She couldn't even remember what they were talking about before he began to give her such pure bliss.

"Nothing." He laughed, knowing that he had succeeded in his mission, he carried on until they both came, hard.

* * *

Emma looked up at the typical Californian house along the beachfront it was painted yellow with a slated roof, two cylinder pillars held up the porch. There were a couple of palm trees in the garden, one each side of the front entrance. She turned to look at Killian and took a deep breath. "What do I do?" She asked.

"Go knock."

"She probably doesn't even live there anymore." She stated skeptically.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't knock will you." Killian rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door.

"Killian!" Emma ran up behind him, but he had already knocked.

"No going back now." He quipped, pushing her in front of him.

Emma felt like she was going to throw up, she was hit by a bought of nausea and nerves. What if her sister did live here, what if today was the day that she would meet the sister she never knew she had? What was she like, this Alexandra, would she look like her? Would she like the same things, have the same sense of humour, the same personality? What if she didn't want to see her? What if she didn't want a sister and pushed her away?

Emma took a deep breath and the door was opened by a middle aged woman, with long brown hair which had wisps of grey here and there, her glasses hung from a cord around her neck and her clothes were bright and baggy. She had a paintbrush in her hand and a pencil behind her ear, so clearly was some sort of artist. "Hello?"

Emma simply stared at the woman, who quite obviously wasn't her sister. "Hi." Killian interjected. "Does Alexandra live here?"

"Alexandra?" The woman laughed, a sparkle in her brown eyes. "My, my."

"What?" Kilian asked.

"Nobody has called my Alex, Alexandra in a long, long time."

"Alex?"

"My daughter Alex." She smiled, placing her paint brush behind her other ear.

"So is she here?" Kilian asked, looking at Emma who was now staring at the floor.

"You folks are very, very lucky, because usually, no." She smiled. "But today, yes. She and her girlfriend came up to see me for the week."

"Girlfriend?" Emma asked looking up in shock. Her sister was a lesbian too? Now she hadn't expected that, maybe she was the person she needed to confide in, the person she needed to tell about the way she had been feeling.

"Yes dear, her girlfriend, well actually I suppose she's her fiancée now." The woman nodded before adjusting her glasses around her neck. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name and why you were looking for my daughter."

"I'm Killian, this is Emma."

"Emma?"

"Yes Emma."

"You're not her ex are you?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not. Alex, she's adopted right?"

"Well, yes, how did you know that?"

"Because she's my sister." Emma whispered.

The woman stared at her wide eyed and for a moment Emma thought she had died on the spot, she ran her eyes across her and gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness, come in, come in." The woman ushered both Emma and Killian into the house and closed the door behind her. "My Al is down at the beach, but they are coming home for lunch. She didn't know that she had a sister, neither did I."

"Well I'm younger."

"Yes, I see that dear."

"How old is Alex?"

"Al, she's twenty-three." The woman nodded "How did you find out about Alex?"

"I, I got my file from the adoption place and it mentioned her in there, we came such a long way, I felt it was only right to see if I could find her." Emma murmured, she felt really nervous now, she was sitting in the living room of the woman that adopted her sister. "So Alex, what's she like?"

"Oh, she's lovely, very protective of her family." The woman smiled, clearly thinking of her daughter. "She doesn't have any siblings of her own, but her fiancée has a younger sister who Alex has come to see as her own, she is very protective of her. Where did you say that you came from dear?"

"Maine."

"Oh." The woman laughed "Well, that is a coincidence, because Al just moved to Maine, she's living with her girlfriend out there."

Emma rose her eyebrows, if she and her sister got along, they would be able to see each other all the time and there wouldn't be any long trips across country just to meet up every once blue moon. "Oh really? Where abouts?"

"Somewhere near Portland."

"Really? We live near Portland." Killian chuckled.

"She lives in a small town around there."

"That's great." Emma nodded, it was slightly weird that they had both ended up in the same area, how had that been possible?

The older woman was staring at her "I can't believe it, my Alex having a sister, I have to say, you really are quite the opposite, apart from the eyes, you have same eyes." She smiled "So kids, would you like something to drink?"

"A soda would be great, if you have one thanks."

"Sure thing, I'll just go get them." The woman stood up and left the room.

Emma turned to Killian and shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening, it had all been so sudden, she had been coming out of the adoption agency one minute and now was sat in her sister's living room, waiting to meet her.

"Well, how'd you feel? She seems nice love."

"She does doesn't she, she's the opposite of my mother, she seems so laid back, so chilled."

"True." Killian nodded, placing his arm around her. "You nervous?"

"Bricking it." She closed her eyes, then glanced around the room, spotting a picture on the mantel piece. It was a photo of a dark haired girl, with black glasses framing her face, she had a rose tattoo on her right arm and Emma swore she looked familiar. She stood up and picked up the frame, tilting her head as she looked at the photograph.

"That's Al on her twenty first."

"She's beautiful."

"She sure is."

Emma placed the picture frame back down and took the soda that Alex's adopted mother was holding out for her. "Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Frankie." She smiled. "I'll ring Alex, ask her how long she's going to be at beach."

"Oh it's no problem."

"It's no trouble dear, I'm sure you are eager to meet her."

"Yes." Emma nodded, glancing nervously at Killian who took her hand in his.

"It's nice that your boyfriend is supporting you."

Emma simply smiled at Killian, there was no point telling her otherwise, they were still good friends, they just weren't dating anymore. She was extremely nervous about meeting the girl who was her sister, the girl her mother had also given up. She knew the longer she had to wait, the more nervous she would become, but she would just have to sit and wait, she had been alone for eighteen years, what was a couple more minutes.

* * *

Robin and Regina had awkwardly eaten breakfast with Will, before leaving to go to school, where they were meeting with Archie and the rest of their classmates ready to go on the day trip. When Regina and Robin walked into the hall Marian was stood waiting for them. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She asked coming up to Regina with two other girls behind her. One a tall blonde and the other a red head.

"Back off." Robin snapped, before Regina placed her hand on his chest, letting him know she could handle it.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly.

"Cut the crap."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know what I am talking about, you walked out on me."

"Are you surprised, I couldn't sleep because of your snoring." She quipped, holding onto Robin.

"You are such a man stealer."

"Me?" Regina shared an amused glance with Robin, she had been called many things in her time, but a man stealer hadn't been one of them. "I don't think so. Who are your minions?" She asked gesturing to the girls stood behind Marian, for a moment Regina had a flash of the film mean girls in her mind. Where the popular girls gang up on the other girls because deep down they are insecure and alone.

"This is Ana, and this is Anna, with two n's."

"Oh." Regina smirked shaking her head. "Hi." She waved. "You might have guessed that Marion does not like me."

"I think we got that." The blonde Ana stated. "I'm Anastasia."

"Ah." Regina smiled "Hiya, I'm Regina."

"Hi." Ana grinned and waved.

"Don't say hi to her."

"You aren't the boss of me Marian." Ana scoffed. "I can say hi to who I want."

"Wow, Marian you are pathetic." Robin shook his head. His ex-really was the nastiest most vindictive piece of work.

"Regina." They all turned to see Guinevere coming towards her. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled.

"Um, you know I broke up with Arthur."

"Yeah." Regina nodded.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." She smiled "excuse me." She kissed Robin on the cheek and made her way across the hall with Guinevere. She was quite surprised that she had come to her, she hadn't been expecting it in the slightest, however, like her, Guinevere had come on holiday with her boyfriend and didn't really have any other friends. "What is it?"

"You looked like you needed saving." She chuckled, sitting down.

"How did you know?" Regina laughed. "You saved me, but who's going to save Robin?"

"Oh." The smaller girl looked over to where Robin was stood, a horde of girls grouped around him.

"What the?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows "where did they even come from?"

"God knows."

* * *

"Robin, you're back." One girl, Ingrid smiled. "How's America, do you love it?"

"Yeah, it's great." He nodded.

"Ooh Liam tells me you have a girlfriend." Another girl, Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I do." He grinned. "She's called Regina." Alice had been dating Liam for over a year now, so Robin knew her rather well and Ingrid had been his old lab partner.

"Robin!" A girl came to the door and ran towards him, hugging him. "Will just came to tell me you were back, I can't believe it, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Mulan, hi." He hugged her back.

"How are you?"

"Great, I'm great. How are you?"

"Okay, yeah, I'm good. Oh god, Marians watching you, she's so annoying, I bet she's already tried it on with you hasn't she?"

"She would have if my girlfriend wasn't watching her like a hawk." Regina didn't trust Marian and she was right not to.

"Girlfriend! Ooh is she here, is she hot?" Mulan asked.

Robin chuckled, Mulan had always liked to help try and set him up with her straight friends, he was quite amused, because at that moment she was rather resembling Jefferson, she was Robin's equivalent of Regina's Jefferson. "Yes, she's hot."

"Where?"

"There." He gestured towards Regina.

"Which one, oh wait, I know which one, should I run now before she come over here and tears my hair out?" Mulan joked.

Robin chuckled as he looked at Regina, who was narrowing her eyes at them. "She can get a little jealous, don't worry, she's fine, it's just getting paired with Marian kinda put a downer on the trip."

"I bet, poor girl." Mulan shook her head. "Oh shit, she's coming over."

"Who?" Robin asked, looking to Regina and seeing that she had turned back to Guinevere.

"Marian." Mulan winced. "Great."

* * *

Regina watched as another girl came up to Robin and hugged him, she felt her nostrils flare and took a deep breath, he was allowed to have female friends, she had to respect that, she couldn't be the jealous girlfriend that was attached to her boyfriend twenty-four seven, she needed to allow him to do as he pleased. She trusted Robin, he loved her and she knew that he would never hurt her, never cheat on her, she just needed to remind herself of that. She took a deep breath and reassured herself again, she hated that she got jealous, but she couldn't help it, it crept up on her anytime she saw another woman with her man, it overtook her and she had the nerve to fall out with Robin when she thought he had been jealous of Neal, she was worse.

The woman who was hugging him was extremely beautiful, she had flawless skin and her dark hair dropped down to her waist, like hers had done before she chopped it all off. She couldn't stop herself from glaring at her slightly, then she shook her head and turned back to Guinevere. "Want to stick together?" She asked.

"Sure thing. My exchange is really nice, come on you can come meet her with me." Guinevere stood up, just as Mary Margaret was coming up to them.

"Hi."

"Hey." Regina smiled, threading her hair behind her ear, she and Mary Margaret had been on much better terms lately, despite Emma's best efforts to keep everyone against each other.

"Emma just rang me, she and Killian are in California."

"California? Why?" Regina asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Something about finding her birth mother."

"Okay." Regina rolled her eyes, Emma could do what she wanted, she really didn't care all that much, as long as what she was doing didn't affect her life, she did not care.

"She found that she had a sister."

"Really?" Guinevere asked.

"Hmm, Alexandra, apparently she lives in California." Regina picked up her bottle of water as she partially listened to the conversation. "Emma said that they are going to meet her, she lives in Maine, would you believe it?"

Regina trained her eyes on Robin as she sipped her water, still listening to the conversation, but not finding the need to join in.

"Apparently, she lives with her girlfriend's family in Maine and her mother's called Frankie."

Regina turned to look at Mary Margaret and frowned, tilting her head, she took another swig of her drink.

"What did you say her name was?" Regina asked.

"Alex."

Regina's eyes widened, "she lives in Maine, with her girlfriend's family?"

"Fiancée."

"Fiancée? I thought you said girlfriend." It couldn't be true, could it? Her Alex, her Alex could not be Emma's sister, it was just a coincidence, that Alex was adopted, from California, now lived in Maine with her fiancée, had a mother named Frankie. Oh god, no it wasn't it was her Alex! Her sister in law Alex was her bully's sister!

"No, well her fiancées a woman."

"Oh right." Regina shook her head, she didn't know for certain and until Al or Zelena told her so, she couldn't believe anything she had heard through the grapevine. Plus, this had come from Emma, Emma, the girl who made her life a living hell day in day out. Emma had probably made it all up, it was probably all one big lie. Maybe Emma couldn't take it not being able to antagonise her whist she was in England, so she made up this lie which she was spreading through Mary Margaret who wouldn't know any different. Until Regina heard this from Alex, she wasn't going to believe a word of it.

"Who's that girl with Robin?" Mary asked, turning as they all looked to see Marian walk up to him.

"Seriously, this girl does not know when to quit." Regina scoffed as she stood up and began to walk towards them. Then all of a sudden Marian was kissing Robin, Regina stopped and simply stared.

"Oh shit." Guinevere winced, looking at Regina. "Shall I go tell her to start running?"

Regina watched, he didn't push he off straight away, eventually he did, but how did he allow that to happen in the first place, how had he allowed her to get that close? Regina felt her heart speed up, she really, really wanted to just go and smack her, but she didn't. Instead of anger, she felt slightly teary.

"Regina?"

She shook her head and ran for the door, she couldn't deal with it, she thought she could, thought that she could take Marian on, but she couldn't, she was tired, tired of fighting.

"Regina!" Guinevere rushed after her.

* * *

Robin simply stared at Marian "Now what?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Come to make some more nasty comments about the girl I love?"

"No." She smirked. "I just realised that I hadn't welcomed you home properly." She quipped, before grabbing his collar and slamming his mouth down against hers.

It took a while for Robin to register what the hell was happening, he had been so caught off guard by the whole thing, he really hadn't expected it to happen. When he realised that Marian was kissing him, he shoved her off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand "What the hell!" He yelled. "You know I love Regina, what are you doing?"

She was worse than he had thought she was, what was so wrong with a person that they thought they could just do that? He quickly turned to look for Regina and found that she was missing, she wasn't sat where she had been. Oh god no, had she seen? He hoped she hadn't, but what if she had? What would she think? What would she think of him? "Marian stay the hell away from me!" He yelled, before spotting Regina, walking back in she had a fire burning in her eye as she stalked her way towards them.

* * *

Regina sat down on a bench outside and buried her head in her hands, she had just about had enough of Marian, she couldn't deal with her any more, it was just all too much. She shook her head and felt a hand on her back.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Guinevere. "How come you're being so nice to me?"

She shrugged "Well, I guess you needed a friend and I know that you are a good person, you just don't like people messing with your life."

"True." Regina chuckled slightly as she shook her head, thinking about all the times she had scared little Guiney silly.

"So why did you let her?"

"What?"

"That girl, the one who just forced herself on Robin."

"I don't know how to take her on, she just keeps on coming back." Regina shook her head, Marian clearly had her sights set on Robin, she wanted him and she didn't care who she had to hurt to get him, even when he detested her.

"You're Regina Mills! Are you telling me that you are scared of some stuck up English bitch who is trying to steal your man?"

"No." She was rather taken aback, she really hadn't expected to see this side of Guinevere she was usually a weak little mouse, who was submissive and had no fire power, but lately, she had been anything but.

"Are you going to let her trample you down? Are you going to let her win?"

"No!" Regina stood up "No I am not."

"Then go in there and show everyone, that Robin is your man and that nobody else is going to change that."

"You're right."

"I know." She cast her a smug smile.

"Where did that come from?" She asked, chuckling slightly.

"I have no idea." She joined in the laughter.

Guinevere was right, she wasn't just going to let Marian kiss her Robin and get away with it, she was going to show Marian that she would fight fire with fire. Although she had felt as though she couldn't fight any more, she had just been inspired and Robin was worth fighting for. Marian needed bringing down a peg or two. Standing up she smiled at her new friend and they re-entered the hall.

She took a deep breath and marched towards them, she knew to everyone but Robin, she would look rather terrifying right now, she had her scary fighting face on and she knew it. "Excuse me?" She stalked her way towards Marian who stared at her wide eyed and cowered back somewhat. "I think I warned you once before, but seemingly, I need to repeat myself, back the fuck off and leave him alone. He doesn't want to catch something from you."

The whole group that had been around Robin before Marian had come over let out amused laughs amid gasps, along with Guinevere.

"If he's going to catch anything, it'll be from you."

Regina threw her head back and let out a laugh "I thought we'd already established that I'm a virgin? Or do you not remember that either, what did you call me again? Oh yes, an uptight little virgin, whose doesn't know what it feels like to be fucked hard and proper. Make your mind up Marian and come up with some come backs that don't make you look like a complete and utter hypocrite."

Marian took a step closer to her "Haven't you got anything better than that?"

"Hmm, maybe, but I'm saving that for later." Regina knew she was winning this argument. "You on the other hand, you have nothing." She shook her head. "While I have everything." She smiled at her as she threaded her arm around Robin. "Quite frankly, I am sick and tired of having to argue with you, so keep your tongue out of my boyfriend's mouth, because technically, what you just did was sexual harassment, am I right?"

Robin chuckled as he hugged Regina lightly. "I think you are spot on, Marian, don't touch me again, you got it?"

Marian scoffed at them before running off, clearly realising that she had lost the battle.

"Well hello." Mulan chuckled "I like her already Robin."

"You sure showed Marian." Ingrid laughed looking at Alice, who was stood on her right.

"Yeah, Liam said that you had sass, he wasn't wrong."

"Liam, wait are you Alice?" Regina asked, moving from Robin.

"That's me, and you must be the famous Regina."

"Hi." She smiled.

"Nice to finally meet the girlfriend we have all heard so much about." Ingrid chuckled. "Mulan couldn't wait, could you?"

"Shut up." Mulan rolled her eyes. "Did you already meet Ana?" Mulan asked.

"Oh yeah, Gina, Ana is Will's on and off girlfriend." Robin stated, forgetting to mention it to her earlier.

"What Marian's friend?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well." Robin shrugged. He didn't exactly know why Anastasia was friends with Marian, but it was just how it was. "Ana isn't too bad."

"She seemed nice."

"She's alright." Alice nodded.

"Hello students, good morning, I trust we all had a good night getting to know our exchange partners." Dr Hoper stated as he walked into the hall with a megaphone. Regina shook her head and whispered to Robin.

"He better not be bringing that bloody thing with him when we go sight-seeing."

"He probably will do."

"Yes, probably." She smiled.

"Right, we don't want to keep you too long, but we need you to find you exchange partners for the first part of the trip, today we are going to the Tower of London, then we'll cross tower bridge and go on a boat trip from there down the Themes.

Robin felt Regina stiffen in his arms and he looked down at her "Gina?"

"Boat?"

"Yeah boat." He nodded.

She took a deep breath, she hadn't dared go anywhere near water since the little incident a few weeks ago and she didn't feel ready to anytime soon, never mind actually go on a boat. "On the water?"

"Yes, that's usually where boats go." He looked down at her and then it hit him like a tonne of bricks, "Shit, you don't have to go, I'm sure they won't make you."

"It's fine."

"Regina, don't feel like you have to, if you're scared, you don't have to do it."

"I'm not scared." She scoffed, closing her eyes; she wasn't scared, she was petrified. She knew she should just man up and go on the stupid boat and she might change her mind when the time came, but right now, she really wasn't looking forward to it.

She wasn't fooling him, he knew she had to be scared, they had been through something traumatic and he wasn't surprised that she didn't want to go near water. "We'll see how it goes when we get there." He kissed her cheek lightly and hugged her.

* * *

Emma looked at Killian, they had been waiting about half an hour now for Alex to come up from the beach and Emma was becoming increasingly nervous. Then suddenly she heard the door open and laughing coming from the hall, a voice that was rather familiar.

"You cheated Al."

"Ze I did not cheat."

"Did too, do I need to teach you the rules of beach volleyball?"

"I know the rules." Alex shook her head before opening the door to the living room and seeing Emma and Killian sat there. "Okay, um Mom, who are the kids sat in our lounge?"

Zelena came up behind her and stopped in her tracks "You."

Emma stared at the red head, the sister of the girl she loved, Regina's sister. Regina's sister was marrying her sister? Oh no, that wasn't happening, that couldn't be happening. How was that possible, out of all the people in the whole of the world, how had her sister managed to fall in love with the sister of the girl she had fallen in love with? It was crazy?

"Who is she?" Alex asked, turning to look at Zelena. "Ze?"

"She's the bitch that's been bullying Regina." Zelena glared at her.

"What?"

"She's Emma Swan."

"What? The girl that hit Gina last year?" Alex asked, turning to look at Emma, casting her a disgusted look.

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head, Alex would choose Regina over her, she knew she would. Her mother had told her earlier how she had come to see Regina as her little sister. "I… I'm sorry."

"What?" Alex stalked her way towards her "Why are you here? What are you doing in my sitting room?"

"I… I didn't mean… I'm going to go."

"I think you should." Alex spat.

Then Frankie came into the room "Alex dear, you're back, did she tell you?"

"Tell me?"

"That she's your sister?"

Alex stared at her mother in shock "What?! Mother, have you being doing that illegal stuff again? Because I warned you it can send you crazy."

"She is Al, here look." Her mother handed her Emma's file and she sat down on the sofa, before beginning to flick through it.

"Shit." She dropped it to the floor "Shit! Why?!"

Emma closed her eyes, this wasn't how she had wanted it to go, she had wanted to meet her birth sister and to share a lovely moment with her, one in which they were happy that they had found one another. But no, Alex clearly wasn't expecting this and wasn't accepting it either. "You're my sister?" Alex asked turning to look at her.

"Yes." She whispered.

Alex gritted her teeth, she was conflicted, completely conflicted, her loyalty lay with Regina, Regina was her little sister, she had gained that name, she was kind, sweet and at times sassy, Alex loved her for it. But here this other girl was and she was her actual little sister, they were bonded by blood, but how could she accept someone who made someone she love's life a complete and utter misery? "I… I don't think I can do this." She shook her head and stood up. "I can't do this now."

"Alex!" Frankie stood up. "She came all the way from Maine."

"Oh yes, I know she did, because she has been bullying Regina for the past year."

"You don't understand." Emma argued.

"What? What don't I understand? You knocked her down, time and time again, how am I supposed to just overlook that, Regina is like a sister to me."

"I know."

"Tell me one thing." Alex scoffed.

"What?" Emma asked, this really wasn't how it should go and she really wished Killian would stand in and help her around about now.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you been treating Regina like you have been?"

"I can't tell you." Emma whispered.

Frankie ushered Killian and Zelena out of the room to allow the two to talk.

"What? Emma why? Just fucking tell me?"

"I can't." She wished she could, she wished she was as strong as Alex, strong enough to just come out to the world and let people know who she was, without having to hide.

"Emma!" Alex was in complete and utter despair, there must be some reason for Emma doing what she was doing, as far as she knew Regina hadn't done anything and it was all Emma, but now was Emma's turn to tell the truth. "Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"There must be a reason, just tell me!"

"No!"

"Emma!"

"I love her!" Emma gasped and covered her mouth as soon as she had said it, that wasn't supposed to happen, how had she just let it slip like that? She had been keeping that secret to herself for the past two years, how could she have just gone and told someone? "Oh god."

"You love her?" Alex asked, staring at her wide eyed.

"Yes, yes, I love her, okay, I love Regina."

* * *

 **Oops...**


	29. No, no, no

**If you thought that you hated Daniel already, get ready to hate him some more, just a warning.**

* * *

Alex dropped down to sit on the sofa, simply staring at Emma in complete and utter shock, out of all the things she had imagined, that was, well, that was nowhere on the list, nowhere at all. "You love her?" She asked, she needed to clarify it again, she had already done so once, but she couldn't really believe what she was hearing. Emma was in love with Regina! That was crazy, ludicrous, clearly Regina suspected absolutely nothing at all, she thought that Emma hated her, despised her completely.

"Yes." Emma nodded, whispering as she stared at Alex, trying to work out what she was thinking. Did she believe her? Did she think she was lying? Oh god, she had known about her sister not even twenty-four hours and had already well and truly messed up. "You have no idea what it's like to keep a secret like that."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was in the closet once Emma and yeah, I had a pretty shitty time. I got bullied at school, so I knew exactly what Regina was going through. I would never, never have done something like that to someone, just because I didn't have the fucking guts to come out!"

"I didn't bully her." Emma shook her head.

"You did though! You made her feel like shit Emma, you made her miserable and why? Because you say you are in love with her, that's complete and utter bullshit! You don't treat someone you love like that."

"I know; I know alright I was a fucking bitch! I'd be the first person to admit that, but I was scared okay! I had to push her away, I had to, I couldn't bare it and I was scared, scared of telling her, scared of being rejected, so I had to protect myself. I couldn't be her friend when all I wanted to do was be her girlfriend, to kiss her, touch her, it's all I still want. I can't forget about her, I think about her all the time, constantly!"

Alex sighed and shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face "this is such a mess. Such a mess." She slammed her hands down on the couch, "what do you expect me to say Emma, what do I do? Tell me what you want me to do."

"I don't know." Emma sat down beside her, "Alex, I hate myself."

"Emma." She sighed, not looking at her.

"I hate myself." She sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

"Oh god, Emma, please don't cry." Alex wrapped her arm around her, "we'll sort this okay."

"How? I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve anyone's help. I don't deserve anything."

"Emma…"

"No Alex, you don't need me in your life, I'm a failure, an absolute fucking failure, I'm horrid, I might as well not be alive."

"Emma stop."

Emma stood up tears flooding down her cheeks, "it would be better for everyone if I just went away, Regina hates me, Robin hates me, all my friends hate me, one by one they are all hating me and it's all my fault, how can they like me if I don't even like myself?"

Although Alex in no way condoned what Emma had done to Regina, it was clear she was in pain, she had been suffering in silence, taking out her self-hatred on Regina, because she was mad and Alex got that, she understood. She herself had been mad when she had first realised that she liked women, mainly due to the fact that she couldn't come out straight away and when she did, she had to put up with homophobic idiots who couldn't accept people for who they were. She somehow felt like she had to help Emma get through it, she hadn't had anyone, but Emma had people, she wasn't alone, despite everything, she still had some friends. Killian for one, he had brought her all the way to California, so he must still have some good feelings towards her, still want to help her.

"Emma shut up."

"Alex, I can't do this anymore, I can't, I can't deal with feeling like this, hiding, but I can't come out either."

"What?"

"I can't do it, you don't understand, there are people who won't accept me."

"Who?" Alex asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

"My adopted parents for one."

"Fuck them."

"Alex, they raised me."

"I don't give a shit, if they can't accept you for who you are, then they don't deserve you." Alex sighed, thinking back to when she had told her mother and Frankie had actually thrown her a party. She had been so supportive, even Zelena's mother after the initial shock had been accepting, maybe Emma was just over thinking everything.

Emma stared at her sister, she could see why Regina liked her so much, she was gutsy and she didn't let anything bring her down, but Emma knew that she would, she brought everyone down. Her sister deserved someone better, someone who wasn't her, "I can't"

"Emma, look at me." Alex grabbed her shoulders, staring her straight in the eye, "come out to me right now, tell me. It's the first step, I don't think you've admitted it to yourself yet, you can't accept yourself yet, so you think that people are going to judge you, let me tell you now, it's a hell of a lot easier once you are out."

"I can't do it." Why couldn't she say it out loud? She had already confessed her love for Regina, but that was completely different to outright stating that she was a lesbian. She didn't know how she would ever work up the courage to do that, "Alex, you can't tell her, you can't tell Regina what I told you."

Alex shook her head, "that's for you to tell her, not me, but Emma, sooner or later, everything is going to come out and if you don't tell her, someone else might."

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry that you have to have me as a sister, it would be better if I was…"

"Shut up, stop, why do you hate yourself? That's what I want to know." Alex furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows, pushing her black frames up her face. "Why do you hate yourself Emma? Why?"

Emma swallowed heavily, she hadn't told anyone, nobody knew…

* * *

 **Two years previously...**

 _Emma smiled at Regina as she walked into the dining room, her best friend was the prettiest girl in school. Lately she had started to feel things towards her, things that she hadn't felt before, she'd had boyfriends, but she hadn't felt this way about a girl before, never. It scared her, a lot, but Regina was her friend and she couldn't just ditch her._

 _"Em." She hugged her, before sitting down at the table next to her. "You'll never guess what, Daniel just asked me to junior prom, how cool is that?" She smiled, swishing her dark hair._

 _Emma faked a smile and nodded, Regina had been dating Daniel for a while, but Emma really didn't know what she saw in him, he was a jock, played in the football team; but Regina, she was smart and she wasn't one of those girls who just ran around sleeping with people. Emma knew for a fact that Daniel was after one thing and one thing alone, yet Regina, well she was less than willing to give that up, which worried Emma, she was worried for her friend, she might nearly be seventeen, but if she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready and Daniel would have to accept that, she was afraid that he wouldn't. "yeah."_

 _"You could act a little more excited for me." Regina chuckled, before furrowing her eyebrows at her, "Em? You alright?"_

 _"I'm fine, yeah, of course I'm happy for you." Emma faltered, moving a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear._

 _"You don't look it."_

 _"Regina." She took her hands in hers, "of course I am." She wasn't, not in the slightest. She pulled her into a hug, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of her shampoo, holding her close. When she opened her eyes, she saw Daniel walking into the canteen and staring right at them. "Just don't do anything you might regret."_

 _"I won't, Emma, you know I'm not ready, I told you."_

 _"I know, but don't let him force you."_

 _"Emma, this is me, do you really think I'd let that happen?"_

 _"No." She sighed. Regina was so important to her; she couldn't bare it if anything happened._

 _"I gotta run, I'm meeting J, he's having boy trouble again." Regina stood up and hugged her, before hurrying out the door._

 _Emma watched after her longingly, admiring the way her hair bounced as she ran, swishing from side to side as her skirt swayed in time. Her toned legs…_

 _"Boo."_ _She looked up to see Daniel smirking at her, "checking out my girlfriend?" He tutted, coming to straddle the chair opposite her._

 _"No!" She yelled defensively, "what are you talking about?" what was he talking about? She hadn't been obvious, had she? He was right about her checking out Regina, but she had tried to be discreet._

 _"Oh don't worry lesbo." He laughed, "I won't tell anyone about your dirty little secret."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath, "what?"_

 _"That you like women, that you're a lesbo."_

 _"Lesbo?" She scoffed at the stupid derogatory abbreviation._

 _"Yeah, that's your dirty little secret isn't it, that you like girls."_

 _Emma felt panicky, how did he know? He was going to use it against her and she knew it. "I don't know what you are talking about." She shook her head._

 _"Oh, I'm sure you don't, but I bet you check them all out in the locker room right, stare at their arses and breasts, I envy you, being able to look at all the women you want, including Regina. She is quite the picture isn't she Emma, all innocent, untouched, just waiting to be broken in. Her perky breasts, tight ass…"_

 _"Shut up!" She spat, her eyes fiery._

 _"Ooh someone's tetchy." Daniel taunted. "I know what you want to do to her Emma, shame that I'm going to beat you to it."_

 _"She's never going to sleep with you, so you might as well forget it, she'll see exactly who you are, you won't be able to fool her forever."_

 _"Who am I then?" He scoffed, "hu?" When she didn't reply, he let out a dark laugh "I didn't think so and you just told me what I needed to know, you want to sleep with her you dirty little lesbo, you want to touch her don't you? You want to fuck her."_

 _"Stop!"_

 _"What? Are you ashamed? You should be. Regina would never want you, she's not a pussy licker like you."_

 _Emma couldn't bare it, couldn't listen to him anymore, she hated herself, she didn't ask for this, she didn't want it. Daniel was disgusting, a vile person, but he still made her feel like she was the disgusting one and she hated herself. "I am not; I am not a..."_

 _"Prove it." He rose his eyebrows, "prove it to me."_

* * *

 **Present day...**

Emma trembled as she looked up at Alex who was in tears, "oh my god Emma."

"I never told anyone."

Alex shook her head, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. How could he do that?!" She pulled Emma into her arms, appalled at what she had just told her and already knowing Regina's side of the story, she really hoped that he hadn't tried to do anything to her, hoped that Regina had told her the whole truth.

"He made me feel useless, dirty, pathetic, so I slept with him, I knew it was wrong, I knew it was, but somehow it made me feel better about myself and that's the worst part. I kinda felt like I was protecting Regina, by doing it."

"You felt you had to do that to protect Regina?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"So did he force you? Em did that bastard…"

"No, he never did that, I went willingly." She cried. "Every fucking time, he was such an arsehole!"

"Yeah, he was." Alex nodded, running her fingers through her sister's hair, "he still is an arsehole, I think I could think of a much stronger word to describe him. So Regina, she never…"

"No, god no, she was way too stubborn, she wasn't giving that up to him just like that, she wouldn't let him touch her in that way." She sighed and looked up at Alex, thinking about the difference between the Regina back then and the Regina now, she was crazily happy, ridiculously so and Emma knew exactly why. "She's happy with Robin isn't she?"

"Very, very happy." Alex nodded, feeling bad for Emma, she got it now, she understood. "But you can be happy too, you'll find a girl that will love you, trust me. But you will need to come out first." She stated, running her hand over her cheek, "you don't have to do this alone Emma, not anymore, I'm going to help you okay, I'm going to help you."

"Why?" Emma asked, wiping her eyes.

Alex kissed the side of her head, "because you are my sister and you clearly need help in how to woo a woman, it's safe to say, I have a bit of expense in that field."

Emma laughed through her tears, "thank you."

"But, Em this thing with Regina, you have to stop, you can't treat her like you do anymore, because you know you're telling me that you hate yourself, that's how you make her feel about herself, she hates herself because of how you treat her. I know unrequited love can be a bitch, but that's no reason to let it make you become one."

"I know." She nodded.

"Just keep your head down and you'll be fine. Regina won't come near you, if you don't go near her." Alex stated.

Emma nodded, "I was so scared last month, when I found out that Daniel was back, I was so scared that he would try to hurt her, she said she wasn't hurt, but…"

"He bruised her wrists and her arms." Alex sighed, thinking back to the night she had gotten off shift to be told that Regina had been attacked, it made her so scared, scared for Regina who she saw as her little sister. She was glad she hadn't been majorly hurt, but the bruises had been bad enough.

"So he did hurt her?" Emma swallowed heavily, she should have known that Regina wouldn't have told her the whole truth, that she would have pretended to be fine. When Emma had caught Daniel she'd had more than a conversation with him.

* * *

 **Last January...**

 _Emma ran down the corridor, she needed to find Regina, hopefully she would have gone home already, hopefully Robin would have taken her home, so she couldn't be hurt by her creep of an ex. She continued to run when she heard a commotion coming from further down the hall._

 _"Who the hell do you think you are? She told you not to touch her, you need to learn that you can't treat women like that, you sick twisted…"_

 _"Mate. He's not going to touch her again, are you?"_

 _"No, you can have her, she's a frigid bitch, even if she weren't, she'd probably be a crap fuck anyway." That was Daniel and she was pretty sure that the other two voices were Robin and Graham. Oh god, Robin had said that he had touched her, that he had touched Regina, what if he'd hurt her or even worse, what if he'd sexually assaulted her?_

 _"Wanna say that again?" Robin would surely have beaten Daniel to a pulp if he's hurt Regina wouldn't he? Of course he would, he wouldn't just allow someone to do that to her, because as much as Emma hated to admit it, Robin loved her as much as she did. "You touch her again and I will end you."_

 _Then she heard the squeaking of shoes coming her way down the corridor and hid slightly, as soon as she saw it was Daniel, she reached out and pushed him into the wall, "you fucking scum." She spat, "what did you do to her?"_

 _"Nothing, that dumbass boyfriend she's got herself stopped me, but he can't be around to protect her all the time."_

 _"I swear to god, if you hurt her…"_

 _"What's the little lesbian going to do?"_

 _"Castrate you." She glared, "don't think I wouldn't. Do you want to call me a lesbian again?" She asked, sniggering at him, "at least you're using the proper word now."_

 _"Poor little Emma, has Regina still not noticed you, have you had to watch her bounce from guy to guy?"_

 _"No, because she isn't a slag, Robins the only boyfriend she's had since you."_

 _"You still want her though don't you Emma, you still lust for her, want to have your fingers inside…"_

 _Emma punched him square in the jaw "go fuck yourself." She spat before running down the corridor towards Regina, seeing Robin with his arms around her and Regina with her eyes slightly red, "Shit!" They all turned to look at her and she felt extremely awkward. "Are you okay? Oh god." She rubbed her knuckles which were red from having punched him, the look on his face when she had was well worth a couple of scraped knuckles._

 _She saw Regina look behind her before turning back "What me?"_

 _"Yes you." Emma nodded, looking at her, she really needed to make sure that Regina was alright and that Daniel hadn't done something to her. At that moment she didn't care about her persona, about pretending to hate her, pretending that she wanted to make her miserable, she only cared about Regina, cared that she was alright._

 _"I'm fine." Regina furrowed her eyebrows, clearly totally confused as to what was going on._

 _Emma took a deep breath "Right, right okay." She nodded and turned back the way she had come. As long as Regina was fine, that was all that mattered, not that she would tell her if she wasn't anyway, why should she?_

* * *

 **Present day...**

"A little bit yeah."

"She told me she was fine, told me that he hadn't hurt her." Emma sniffed.

"Yeah, well she's a tough cookie and Robin pulled her through it." Alex nodded.

"Oh good." Emma smiled weakly, she was still annoyed that Daniel had been able to get to her, able to hurt her like he had done. "What do we do now?" Emma asked looking up at her sister, having absolutely no clue how to deal with things from here.

"We deal with this together, but Emma, I love Regina too okay, so please don't hurt her anymore." She sighed, "and if you are ever doubting yourself, ever hating yourself, I'll be here for you, don't suffer alone, okay?"

"Thank you Alex." She hugged her sister.

"You're my sister and sisters look out for each other right?"

* * *

Regina clung to Robin's arm as they made their way to the boat, they had been around the tower of London and done all the other stuff, but she hadn't been able to enjoy it as much as she would have done if she hadn't been thinking of how she would be having to go out on the water. Then she halted, pulled on his arm and shook her head, "Robin I don't think I can."

He turned to look at her, she clearly hadn't been enjoying her day, every time he looked at her she would quickly put a smile on her face to hide the fear that she harnessed deep down. "Regina, I'm gonna stand with you holding your hand the whole time, but if you decide that you don't want to go, that's fine too." He nodded, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight.

She swallowed deeply, "okay, I suppose we could try." She sniffed, looking at the boat which was bobbing about on the water at the end of the pier. The water in the river was a lot calmer than the sea she had fallen in, but that didn't make her any less scared of it.

"Regina, you don't have to do this." He stated, pulling back to look at her and caressing her cheek lightly, "we can tell them that you have a phobia of water, don't the teachers already know?"

"I don't think so, my mother didn't tell them why we were off, she just marked us as having an explained absence. I need to face my fears Robin; I can't be scared of water forever."

"Regina, you nearly drowned, is it any wonder that you are scared to be near water?"

"No, I suppose not." She smiled at him weakly, "let's go." She clung to him as they made their way towards the boat.

"Hello folks." Dr Hoper announced through his megaphone, "so who's looking forward to the boat trip?" There was a brief murmur among the students before he carried on, "if anyone needs to go to the restroom, go now before we get onto the boat, the toilets are back down at the other end of the pier."

Robin turned to look at Regina, "I'm gonna just pop to the loo, will you be alright here? Or do you want to come wait outside?"

"I'm fine here." She nodded, she would feel like an idiot going along with her boyfriend and waiting outside while he went to the bathroom. So she would just face her fear and wait where she was, away from the edge.

Robin kissed her cheek, before jogging back down the pier, he hated leaving her when she was really scared, but he really needed to go. Surely she'd be okay for a couple of minutes, there were enough people still on the pier.

Regina stood, waiting for Robin, trying to control her fear and stop the shaking when Marian came alongside her, "hi." She smiled.

"What?" Regina huffed rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just saying hi."

"Did you come to apologise for trying to kiss my boyfriend?" Regina asked.

"No."

"Whatever then." She scoffed, shaking her head, the audacity of the woman, she made Regina so mad.

"So the boat trip right?" Marian rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Regina nodded, the nerves returning a little.

"Me and Robin went on a boat once." Marian nodded, "hmm, it was very romantic."

Regina rolled her eyes as she turned her back to Marian, staring out at the water, thinking that jumping in might be a better alternative than listening to Marian. "I couldn't care less."

"Oh Regina, we have a past, we have history. What do you expect? We did things together, had moments together, I was the Marian to his Robin Hood."

"Shut up."

"Why? Don't want to hear about us being together? We are perfect for each other, you know it, but you're just too scared to admit it."

"What is actually wrong with you? Are you that pathetic, how many times do we have to fucking tell you? We are together, we love each other and you and your jealousy isn't going to break us up."

Marian narrowed her eyes and pushed her, Regina screamed and dropped to the wooden pier, curling up and burying her head in her lap, "no, no, no." She shook her head as she rocked herself not looking up.

Marian stared at her, "Regina?"

"No, no, no." She cried. Still not looking up, hugging her knees.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Regina?!" Marian bent down and tried to comfort her, but she pulled away violently. "Regina, I'm sorry, I, Regina! Help!" Marian shouted, "somebody help, Dr Hoper!"

"Regina? What happened? What happened?"

"I was joking with her and pushed her, she just dropped to the floor."

Dr Hoper kneeled beside her, "Regina, it's Dr Hoper, are you okay?"

"No, no, no. Robin, I need, I, no, no. Not again, can't, water, no."

"Somebody get Robin." Dr Hoper turned around, " go get Robin now!"


	30. The video

"No, please, not the water, no, no." Regina rocked herself on the deck. "Robin? Save me Robin."

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Marian asked, staring at Regina who was still completely unresponsive to everyone around her.

"Robin, please, please, I can't breathe, Robin save me!"

"Stand back." Archie instructed the both American and British students that had crowded around Regina, wanting to see what was going on. "Regina, calm down, it's alright, you're safe." He tried to reassure her.

"Robin!"

"Holy shit!" Marian shook her head as someone came running up behind her. "She's insane."

"Regina?" Guinevere looked at her new friend on the floor and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Help me! Please, Robin, I can't swim, the tide is too strong." She trembled, not looking at anybody, not reacting to anything, simply rocking.

"What happened to her?" Guinevere asked turning to Marian and narrowing her eyes at her.

"Nothing, she's a crazy person, absolutely mental."

"Robin, I need Robin, please, no."

"Where is Robin?!" Dr Hoper bellowed.

"He went to the restroom." Guinevere stated.

"Danny went to get him." Liam stated, bending down next to Regina. "Hey, Regina, it's Liam, Robins coming okay."

She didn't react, still carried on making panicked noises and shaking.

* * *

Robin laughed as Will tried to trip him up and tripped himself while they were walking out of the small building where the toilets were located. "You idiot."

"Excuse me?" Will scoffed, "you're the idiot."

"No, I didn't try to trip you up did I?" Robin rolled his eyes and looked towards the pier.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Will asked.

He shrugged in reply, "dunno." They focused on the group on the pier who were all stood rather close together.

Then they saw someone running down the pier, "something ain't right."

"I think you might be right." Robin nodded. Then he felt a strange sensation running through him and his eyes went wide, "Gina!"

"What?"

"Something's wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's wrong with Regina!" He took off running towards the pier as fast as he could, he knew he should never have left her alone, knew it was a bad idea.

Then the person running towards them met up with them, "you Robin?"

"Yes."

"She's going crazy man, like batshit crazy, she's lost it."

"Oh god." He went even faster, almost flying down the pier and he saw Marian coming up to him. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled.

"Me? Nothing."

"I don't believe you! I swear to god if she's hurt Marian."

"Robin she is nuts."

He pushed past her and the rest of the group to see Regina on the floor, shaking.

"No, not the water, please, please help me, Robin."

His heart clenched as he shook his head, staring at her wide eyed. The woman he loved was on the ground, yelling, rocking herself, completely unresponsive to anybody, "Regina?" He quickly moved over to her and dropped down beside her, pulling her into his arms, "Gina, I'm here now, it's okay, I've got you, you're safe I promise, Regina." He moved her hair behind her ear. "Regina, look at me, please look at me."

She looked up at him and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she buried her head into his chest, "Robin."

Tears were now running down his own cheeks as he held her tightly against him. "It's okay, you're okay, I'm going to get you away from here, you're going to be alright."

"She, she pushed me." Regina whispered, "then I felt as though I was back there again, back in the water, drowning."

"You're not, you're okay." He moved his arms under her legs and picked her up, beginning to carry her down the pier.

"Robin." Archie followed him.

"She's terrified of water." Robin spat, increasing his hold on her, her arms were around his neck, her head buried into his shoulder. She felt so small in his arms and he didn't find it hard to carry her.

"She had a psychotic episode."

"She nearly drowned a couple of weeks ago, what do you expect when someone pushes her near water?" He huffed, barging past a group of people who had been crowding around her. "Do you mind, she's not a freak show."

"That's to be debated." Marian quipped. "I think she might be a freak, you're better without her dragging you down." She slipped her phone into her pocket of her jeans.

"Shut up Marian! Just leave her alone, leave us both alone! You pushed her! I know you did and I'm not going to let you get away with it! I promise you that."

"Are you threatening me?" She scoffed.

"No more of this shit Marian, you're screwing with people's lives! You did this to the woman I love, look at her." He gestured to the trembling girl who was in his arms, her face pressed into his chest. "You saw what you did, you caused this Marian, you! What the fuck has she ever done to you?"

"She took you from me."

"She didn't, what is wrong with you? You cheated on me Marian, you're the one who shagged the whole football team behind my back."

"Oh yes, I forgot that you needed a pretty little virgin, matches up to you right Robin, huh, both as frigid as one another, maybe you're both suited after all."

He laughed in frustration and shook his head. "Quit it with the virgin line, it's getting old. What is it going to take to get it into your head, I love her, I love Regina and she loves me okay, we are going to be together and nothing, I repeat nothing you do is going to change that." On that note, he headed back down the pier. "Regina." He shook his head, kissing her hair, he knew that he had tears running down his cheeks, but seeing her in such a way made his heart hurt. Seeing the strong woman he loved, reduced to a quivering mess, killed him. When they were back on solid ground, he found a bench and sat down with her on his lap, hugging her and burying his face into her hair. "I've got you now, it's okay. Talk to me, please talk to me."

"Robin, everyone saw that, everyone was watching me." She whispered.

He looked up, glancing at her face, "was it Marian?"

Regina nodded, adjusting her hair, "we were arguing and she pushed me."

"You need to tell Dr Hoper what she did," he sighed.

"I don't want to go on the boat." She shook her head, clinging to him.

"God Regina, you are not going on the boat, don't worry about that." He ran his hands through her hair, "I'm worried Gina. What if it happens again?"

"I'm fine."

"You really weren't, you scared me."

"Sorry, it was just when she pushed me, I thought I was going to end up in the water again and you weren't there, I was… I thought… Robin." She cried.

"I've got you, I'm here now, I'm sorry, I should never have left you alone. Marian isn't going to get away with this."

"Leave her, I'm not even going to humour her anymore."

"She could have pushed you into the water, what if you had actually fallen in Regina?"

"No, I don't want to think about it." She shook her head. What had just happened to her? She'd heard of people having post traumatic episodes following life threatening accidents, but it scared her, really scared her. She'd heard everyone else, but only Robin had been able to bring her out of her trance, only Robin was able to rescue her. Was that because he had been the one who had saved her the first time she had fallen in the water? Or maybe it was just the relationship they had built, the strength of the connection they shared, all she knew for sure, was that nobody but Robin had the ability to bring her back.

"Why did she push you?"

"Same old shit." She scoffed, "doesn't she just know when to give up? I mean can you get any more pathetic?"

"Seemingly Marian needed the award for the worst exchange partner ever."

She laughed a little, nodding, "you can say that again."

He smiled hearing her laugh, it made him feel a little better inside, thinking that she was on her way back to being his Regina again.

Regina grinned at him and rested her forehead against his, "we're not going to let her win."

"If anything, she'll push us closer together." His hand came up to cup her cheek as he moved his lips to cover hers, brushing them gently, "I was so scared, I had this awful feeling in my gut, before I knew what had happened, I thought that you'd actually fallen in."

"No, just my brain making me look like a crazy person in front of everyone."

"Everyone needs a little crazy now and then." He chuckled, pecking her lips again.

"Regina?" Regina looked up to see Guinevere stood in front of her, "oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, I just have a phobia of water, I think Robin might have just told everyone, but I fell of the pier into the sea back home and Robin had to jump in and save me. So when she pushed me…"

"That bitch, she's horrid."

"Yep." Robin nodded, "she really is."

They saw Dr Hoper walking towards them and Regina slipped off Robin's knee to sit beside him, adjusting her hair. "Regina, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better thank you."

"We rang your mother."

She looked at him wide eyed, "what?! Why?!"

"Regina, this was a serious incident, Mrs Mills is not only your mother, but she is also the Principle and is the person whom we must report such things."

"Oh great, just great. Now my mother is going to worry until I'm back home." Regina's phone began to buzz in her pocket. "There you go." She sighed before removing her phone and placing it to her ear, "Hello."

"Regina! Dr Hoper said you had a psychotic episode."

"Yes." She nodded, looking towards Robin as she grabbed his hands.

"Oh my goodness, darling…"

"Mom, I'm fine, it was just a blip, someone pushed me and I thought I was going to fall into the water, that's all."

"Who pushed you? Regina?"

"My exchange partner." She huffed.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say, she's not the nicest of people, in fact she's the most vile person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, worse than Emma and that's a feat."

"You sound like the normal Regina."

"I am the normal Regina, I told you, I'm fine now."

"It's nothing to be taken lightly, I'm going to get in touch with the school."

"Mom she's Robin's ex." There was a silence from her mother's end of the phone and Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes, "mother?"

"She was jealous, that's why she pushed you isn't it."

"Got it in one."

"Ooh, well I won't stand for it, don't worry Regina, you are not going to have to stay with her for another night."

"I didn't stay with her last night." Regina confessed, forgetting that Dr Hoper was stood right in front of her.

"Where did you… never mind, you were with Robin weren't you."

"Yes."

"Well, okay. Regina I am worried about you."

"Mom Robin is looking after me, don't worry."

"Put him on."

"Mom."

"I want to talk to Robin please, now, or do I have to ring his phone? I will."

"Fine." Regina rolled her eyes as she looked towards Robin, "she wants to speak to you."

"Mrs M."

"Robin, is she alright? She sounds alright."

"She is now, but she really wasn't," he stood up and left Regina with Guinevere and Archie, moving to an area where they couldn't hear him, "I was really worried, it was horrible, absolutely horrible. She was on the ground and wouldn't respond to anyone, apart from me, but I wasn't there, I should have been there to protect her, I only left her for a couple of minutes, I swear."

"Robin stop! This isn't you, it's that bitch ex of yours."

"I know, but Marian hates Regina because of me, because she thinks she has some prior claim on me, she pushed Regina because of me, to get to me, this is my fault, none of this would ever have happened if…"

"Robin please, stop, just stop, Regina loves you and you love her, so she would be really hurt if she knew that you were blaming yourself."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Robin chuckled slightly shaking his head. "Right, listen to me, there's nobody I trust more than you to take care of my daughter, I know you will make sure that she's okay and you will do everything in your power to protect her."

"Yes."

"Well then, make sure that she has a good time, but you need to make sure that you have a good time too, I want you both to come back and tell me that despite everything, you had the best holiday of your lives."

"As long as she doesn't go near any more water, that is a distinct possibility." He stated, thinking about the high note their trip was going to end on.

"Right, I hope I don't get any more worrying phone calls."

"So do I." He sighed.

"Okay then Robin, if anything happens, please get in touch with us here back home."

"Will do, bye Mr M."

"Goodbye Robin."

He cut the phone off and looked over to Regina who was sat on the bench talking to Guinevere; he never wanted to go through something like that ever again, never wanted to feel the fear that he had felt when he saw her on the pier.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Guinevere asked as Dr Hoper walked away.

"Do about what?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at her new friend.

"About the Marian problem."

"I don't want to do anything, because that makes me as bad as her."

"She pushed you."

"I know she did and I bet that I proper freaked her out."

"You freaked everyone out."

"Including myself." She sighed, rubbing her face.

"She's such a bitch though, didn't you hear what she said after?"

"Yes, I did and I thought Robin handled her pretty well, I don't see the point in instigating anything, if she starts something on the other hand, I won't hold back."

Guinevere shook her head, "your scary face should do it."

"I have a good scary face don't I?" She chuckled.

"You do indeed." Robin chuckled coming up behind her and kissing the top of her hair.

* * *

Emma woke up in the spare room in Alex's mom's house, she and Alex had been up talking all night, so Frankie had said that she and Killian could stay over. She awoke to her phone pinging; it was a notification on Facebook in a forum that was connected to school. She furrowed her eyebrows and clicked on the link, there was a video entitled 'Freak show', clicking play she sat up and watched the video.

 _"No, please, not the water, no, no. Robin? Save me Robin."_

Emma's eyes went wide as she saw Regina, on the ground. "Oh my god." She gasped her hand coming over her mouth.

 _"Robin, please, please, I can't breathe, Robin save me! Help me! Please, Robin, I can't swim, the tide is too strong."_

"Regina?" Emma looked at the screen, completely confused, how could someone film something like that? She had never seen Regina like that, never.

"Emma?" Killian sat up and look at her.

"Who could do that to someone?" She cried dropping the phone down.

"Emma what?"

"Look at the phone." They picked it up and continued to watched it, Regina was still on the ground and then a brunette came onto the screen with a malicious smile on her face.

 _"That's what you call a freak, look at her, she's pathetic. Have you ever seen someone as insane? So this is what my guy moves onto after me? Ha, good luck with that, good luck with the freak girl. I'm sure you'll be happy together, if not, you can always come and find me, you know where I am when you want to drop the crazy girl."_ She winked at the camera, before turning it back to Regina and laughing.

"Skank!" Emma shook her head, not watching the rest of the video, "why would she do something like this? Zelena, I need to tell her." Emma hopped out of the bed and barged into her sister's room. "Wake up!"

Alex shot up "What? What is it?"

"Look what some sicko posted on Facebook!"

"What is it?" Zelena asked as Emma almost flung the phone at her.

"It's Regina, some bitch did this to her."

Zelena narrowed her eyes at her before looking down at the phone screen, her hand came up to cover her mouth as she shook her head, "oh my god, my little sister. That's Marian Alex, look the girl who was in the mall at Christmas, Robin's ex."

"What a bitch." Alex grabbed her own phone, "Emma, can you give us a minute?" she asked, passing Emma's phone back to her.

"Yeah sure." She nodded. She couldn't believe someone would be so low as to do this, to actually film someone when there was clearly something seriously wrong with them. She sat on the stairs and watched the video again, taking a deep breath as she did so, this time she watched it till the end. She saw Robin come running over and he scooped Regina up in his arms, holding her to him, seemingly bringing her out of the trance. Then he began to yell at Marian and the video went blank.

* * *

Everyone had gone on the boat except from Robin and Regina, Dr Hoper had allowed them to spend the afternoon together while everyone went on the out on the water. Regina clung onto Robin's arm as they hopped on the tube. "Where are we going?" She asked, biting her bottom lip and leaning into him as she smiled.

He grinned, Regina was back, there she was, the beautiful bold woman he loved, "I'm taking you somewhere, I thought maybe you might want to see where I grew up."

"Yes! Yes, I really would." She laughed, hugging him tight. "I would love to see where my favourite person grew up."

"Am I your favourite person?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes you are." She rubbed her nose with his, "my very favourite person."

"Well that's good, because you are my very favourite person too." He slipped his fingers through her hair, "I have a surprise."

"What?"

"It's a surprise Regina, I can't tell you." He chuckled, finding her lips as he held onto a handrail. Then the train jolted a little and Regina smacked into him, he tightened his hold on her, and she laughed, kissing him more.

"Oh get a room." A group of boys chuckled.

She pulled back and smiled at him, not looking at anyone but him, then she turned and chuckled, "maybe we will, thanks for the suggestion."

"Regina." Robin shook his head.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Public displays of affection weren't usually her thing, but today she needed it, she needed to kiss Robin; his love made her stronger, the love they shared was strength.

"Right this is our stop." He stated taking her hand in his as the train stopped.

Just as they were about to walk out she turned to the boys and stated in her most serious voice, mocking a British accent, "we are going to get a room now. Good day." As soon as they hopped off, Regina and Robin crumbled into laugher.

"Oh my god, did you just do that?"

"Yes." She chuckled. "I just want to have fun; can we have fun?"

"We can totally have fun." They exited the tube station and he spotted a flower shop, "come." He pulled her inside laughing, "okay milady." He looked at the flowers, "I'm gonna get you one, which one?"

"Hmm," she scanned them and then turned back to him, "guess."

"I know which one you're going to choose."

"How?"

"This one." He held up a deep purple peony.

"Yes." She nodded, biting her lip, "it's beautiful isn't it."

"Yes, just like you."

She grinned as he went to pay for the flower which had a ribbon tied around it. "Thank you." She smiled, taking it from him as they walked down the street hand in hand. She sighed and looked down at the floor, "Robin, I am so sorry about earlier."

"Hey, why are you saying sorry? You don't have to apologise for anything, Regina, please don't apologise."

"I scared you, I know I did, I could see it in your eyes."

"Yes, you did scare me, but you don't have to apologise, it was hardly your fault, babe of course I was worried, really worried, but listen to me I love you okay and I never want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Okay." She nodded.

"How about, we go drop your flower off at Will's so it doesn't droop and then we carry on with what we planned?"

"Yes."

* * *

Half an hour later they were walking down Robin's old street and they stopped in front of his house, "there."

"That's where you grew up?" She asked, holding onto his arm.

"That was my home up until last year."

"It looks lovely." She smiled looking up at the house that was typical of those she had seen in London, "did you plant the flowers in the window boxes?"

"They were like my mother's children, at times it felt like she loved them more than me." He laughed.

"It must be nice to see that they have taken care of them."

"Yes, it is."

"Regina! Robin!"

Regina turned around and her mouth dropped open "Nanna Sylvie!"

"Darlings."

Regina almost sprinted over to the old lady and hugged her, "it's so nice to see you again." She was glad for a friendly face other than Robin's of course, his grandmother reminded her of Caroline, well, she was a lot more talkative, but other than that she was very much like her daughter. They both had the same ability to calm her down, she didn't know what it was about them, but they were both just so comforting.

"What's gotten into you dear? Are you alright? Is she alright Robin? She's hugging me first, before I could hug her."

"Surprise." Robin chuckled as Regina looked at him. He knew that seeing his grandparents would cheer her up, she had loved meeting them when they came over for the play.

"Oh my goodness, my dear, if it's possible you look even more beautiful."

"I don't think so, not after the morning we had right Robin?"

"Why what happened dears? Tell me, in fact, I came to take you two to dinner, we can catch up more then. But Robin told me that his lovely girlfriend was in need of cheering up, so I didn't hesitate at coming straight away to see the both of you. I hardly see you anymore, now you're over there in the land of the free."

"Okay Nanna." Robin grinned.

"Come on then little ones, let's go find a nice restaurant and we can have a little chinwag, you can get me up to speed on everything that's happened since I last saw you. Hearing about your lives is the most interesting thing I will do for the next couple of weeks, mainly due to the bingo hall being closed for renovations. Did Caroline tell you about that Robin? Oh me and your grandfather have been at a loss as to what to do, so we found a board game in the charity shop, deal or no deal, have you played it? Ooh it's wonderful Robin. Regina, you really should come back to our house one day this week and play it with us.

"I'm sure John would love to see you. Anyway, the deal or no deal game, you are supposed to play it with money, but we decided it was a lot more fun to play with biscuits, bourbons are the best prize, they're the ones you want to win Regina, do they have those in America sweetheart?"

"Robin?" Regina chuckled, god how she had missed the babbling on, it was so nice to just listen to someone do all the talking and Robin's grandmother was hilarious.

"I'm not sure really gran." He looked at Regina and rubbed her arm. "Feeling better now?" he whispered.

"Definitely, thank you." She leant in and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"Anyway bourbons are chocolate biscuits."

"Like Oreos?" Regina asked.

"Kinda." Robin nodded, "imagine a rectangular double chocolate Oreo."

"Ooh I tried an Oreo, Cynthia brought them to the knitting circle, they were very nice actually. Robin, my knitting has improved, I can now knit socks and not just rectangular things."

"I know what I'm getting for my birthday then Nanna."

"Easter Robin, I'll knit you and egg warmer."

"Egg warmer." Regina chuckled, shaking her head as they climbed into Sylvie's car.

"Yes, well it's Easter Regina, it's quite an appropriate gift don't you think? In fact, I'll knit one for you as well and for Alex and Zelena."

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning against Robin in the backseat.

"It's lovely to see the both of you, it really is, Regina, did you have your hair cut since the last time I saw you?"

"Yes, I had a bit off the ends before we came to London."

Robin's hand came to run through her hair, "it's beautiful isn't it Nanna."

"Yes, it is very, very beautiful, did you ever consider growing it longer? Not that I don't like it short, it suits you very much."

"I used to have it long." She nodded.

"Yeah, she donated her hair to a cancer patient Nanna."

"Oh my goodness, young lady that is the nicest thing I have ever heard, you cut all your long lovely hair off to donate to somebody who had none?"

"Yes, Kia, she's lovely." Regina nodded, "we are really good friends."

"Wow, well I am so impressed…"

* * *

Robin and Regina were sat in the restaurant, they had just finished eating the main course and Nanna had gone to the bathroom. Regina rested her head on his shoulder, as he scooped up some of the chocolate cake in front of them and brought it to her mouth. "Mmm, that is nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, but not as good as your mom's" She giggled as she picked up her own spoon and let him try some. "Thank you for calling your Nanna, she managed to make me forget, not that you couldn't have done that, but it was nice to see her wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it really was." He chuckled, kissing her head.

She moved to look up at him, bringing her hand to his cheek, she drew his lips down to hers. Slowly she ran her tongue across them, asking for entrance to his mouth, which he granted immediately. She shuffled a little and moved her arm around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Breaking apart, she rubbed her nose against his before pecking his lips again. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He was about to kiss her again when they were disrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She groaned and picked it up off the table, then she saw who it was and her expression changed, she grinned and clicked accept. "J! Hi, I am missing you. What's everyone up to back home?"

"Regina! Oh my god, oh my god."

"What? Jefferson, what? What is it?" her smile immediately dropped when she heard the tone of his voice.

"You're okay? Are you okay? Regina, I am freaking out right now."

"What? Yes, I'm fine, why? Jefferson? Talk to me." She shared a concerned look with Robin.

"She's a fucking bitch Regina, I, god, my god, I am so angry right now, oh my god, I wish I was there with you."

"Jefferson, what the hell are you babbling on about?" She asked.

"It was you in that video."

"What video? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Someone videoed you."

"What?" She felt a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, she knew where this was going, knew exactly what was coming next.

"Your meltdown. Everyone knows, everyone's seen it, the videos all over the internet, it's everywhere."

"What?! No! No!" she stood up running her free hand through her hair.

"Regina?" Robin reached out and grabbed her.

"Who would do that?" She cried into the phone, "why would someone do something like that?"

"It was Marian."

Regina shook her head, "that was the most vulnerable I have ever been in my life and she decides, to film me and post it for everyone to watch."

"Oh my god Regina." Robin gasped, he knew who'd done it, it didn't take a genius to work it out.

"She named the video freak show." Jefferson sighed into the phone. "It definitely was; she was the fucking freak! I wish I was there with you guys. Lacy says she's getting on a plane to come and slap her."

Regina simply dropped back down to the seat and shook her head, "J." She whimpered. "I'm so embarrassed."

"No, no don't be embarrassed, the video just shows her as being a complete and utter bitch. Are you okay though? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine, I am, I'm just, I'm, talk to Robin." She flung the phone at Robin and buried her head in her hands. She had thought the day was getting better, thought that she could forget about what happened, but now it was out there and anyone could see her. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Regina!" Robin stood up, "J, I'll get her to call you back later when she's feeling a little better okay?"

Regina bypassed Nanna Sylvie and dropped to the floor in the stall, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. What sort of sick twisted bitch would do that? What sort of person exploited other people's pain in such a vile way? She knew Marian was low, but this was crazy, it really was and it made her feel ashamed, she felt ashamed even though it should be Marian who should be feeling that shame.

She sat back on her heels and buried her face in her hands, she found herself sobbing uncontrollably. She hadn't seen the video, but she could imagine how bad it was; she had been enough to scare Robin half to death, so god knows what everyone else thought.

"Regina? Oh my goodness sweetheart." Sylvie rubbed her back, "dear me, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not okay." She shook her head.

"Don't worry, it will all be alright." The old lady pulled her into her arms, standing her up, "dear me." She dabbed Regina's eyes with her hanky.

"I think I just need, I need, Robin."

"Come on them darling."

This was the least talking Nanna had ever done, maybe it was because Regina was so upset, but it was slightly strange. Regina took a deep breath, as they wandered back out and bumped straight into Robin, Regina went into his arms and buried her face against his chest. "How could she? How could she stoop that low?"

Robin sighed, his hand coming to the back of her head as he held her close, "I know, I know."

"What do I do now?"

"I think you mean what do we do now, we are in this together okay, and what we do is fight back."

"How?" Regina asked, looking up at him.

"By showing her just how happy we are together. We need to make sure that she knows that whatever she does, she won't harm our relationship."

Regina nodded, "I just want to go home." She whispered.

Robin was angry, really angry, how dare Marian ruin this trip for Regina, all because she was a selfish cow? How were they supposed to stop her, he could tell Regina that he wasn't going to let her do anything else, but how was he supposed to make that a reality? He was sure that Regina wouldn't be afraid of hitting Marian back if it came to it, giving her as good as she got, but at that moment, she was vulnerable, Marian had caused that, Marian had caused his Regina to become something she wasn't usually, afraid. "Okay, how about we just run away and hide out at Nanna's?"

She shook her head, it was a tempting idea, but then something that Guinevere had said to her that morning came to mind. She cast him a grin, "I'm Regina Mills."

"Glad you remember that." He nodded.

Then she laughed, "I am not going to let that bitch get to me, sorry Nanna." She shook her head. "If it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she'll get."

"You're not going to hit her are you?" Nanna asked in concern.

"No, no I'm not." She shook her head, "as long as she doesn't get me near water, she won't be able to do anything to hurt me. I think we can use this video to our advantage."

"How?" Robin asked, now feeling as confused as his grandmother looked.

"Well, I know we haven't seen it yet, but I'm guessing, we could probably use it to both raise awareness about post-traumatic stress and bullying right?"

"Probably." He nodded.

"Well then, I think I need to call in a favour."

"Who's going to help us with this?"

"My father." She smirked, "he has a connection."

"Wait a minute, you want to spread the video more?"

"It's already out there Robin, why not give it meaning? If people are going to be watching me they might as well be watching for the right reasons."

"Wow."

"What do you think?" She asked looking up at him.

"I think, I think it's a good idea, if you're sure that you want that."

"We need to watch the video first, but, if it seems right, then yes, that is exactly what I want." She smiled at him as he cupped her cheek.

"Regina Mills, you are amazing."

"Nobody is going to push me down and make me feel ashamed. Nobody should have to feel the way Marian made me feel today, nobody. I never thought I'd say this, but she makes me miss Emma Swan."

"Wow, yep, that's big." He chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"Emma I can handle, but Marian. Seriously, do I just attract hate?"

"No, I don't hate you." He joked.

"I should hope not." She shook her head.

"In fact I love you, very much and so do a lot of other people."

"Like me." Nanna added smiling.

"I love you too Nanna." She pulled back from Robin and hugged her.

"Now, can I drive the two of you back to Will's?"

"Yes please." Robin nodded. He was so proud of Regina, this was her, being her brave self and showing people that if they want to play with fire, they're going to get their fingers burnt.

Regina held onto Robin with one arm and Sylvie with the other. She rested her head on Robin's shoulder as they all walked towards the door. Robin would always be there for her, whenever she needed him and everything he had done for her today made her fall even more in love with him.

Today had been quite the day, she had learnt a lot, both about herself and other people. One thing she knew for certain was that Marian wasn't going to get away with what she had done, after all, revenge was best served cold; why not use her own video to show the world what sort of person Marian really was, whilst hopefully making money for charity? It was a win win situation as far as she was concerned and although it was a big deal for her, having her moment being watched by so many, if it got the message across, then why not?

* * *

 **So there you have it, Marian is still as sick and twisted as ever, don't worry though, Regina is going to bring her down a peg or two. There trip needs speeding up just a little don't you think? I have a few more ideas, which knowing me will probably fill like five chapters or something ridiculous like that, but then we get to their first time. ;)**

 **If you want to leave me with a couple of words, just letting me know if you liked the chapter, they are very much appreciate. Thank you all for reading. Lots of love to you all. :) xxx**


	31. Bound together

_They were tangled up in a hot embrace, their clothes strewn around the room in their rush to discard them. Regina was underneath him as plunged his fingers deep inside her, making her shoot up off the bed "Robin." She moaned finding his erection and running her hand down his length, as she began to pump him, running her thumb over his tip, before using the moisture there to assist her in her task. Robin was rubbing her deliciously, two fingers inside her bending to hit the perfect spot which made her scream, whilst he used his palm to stimulate her clit. "Oh god, Robin, I need you, please, I need you inside me."_

 _She crashed her lips against his as her hand sped up, boldly she pulled his hand out of her and positioned his cock at her entrance. "I can't wait anymore, please Robin, I need to feel you, I need to be one with you."_

 _"I need that too." He agreed, moving her hand to his shoulder, he pushed into her causing her to moan in pleasure. She couldn't believe how it felt to finally have him inside her, after waiting for so long, they were finally together._

 _"Yes, Robin." She shut her eyes and revelled in the feeling of him, every time he moved the pleasure intensified and she found herself crying out. One of his hands came down to her clit and she bucked up into him. "Robin, yes, don't stop."_

"Regina."

 _He sped up, continuing to thrust into her, going deeper, causing more sparks of the intense feeling that was taking over her whole body, "Robin, yes, just like that, please don't stop."_

"Regina."

 _For some reason Robin moved his hands to her shoulders and she furrowed her eyebrows, but the movement was still there, so she didn't think much of it and continued to moan and writher under him._

"Regina, wake up, Regina." Her eyes flashed open and she looked up to see Robin hovering over her, his hands on her shoulders; a look of both amusement and shock on his face, "good dream?" He asked, chuckling.

"Oh my god." Her mouth dropped open and she realised where her hand was, she quickly pulled her fingers out from inside her and shook her head, "oh my god, I can't believe I just did that."

"Sexually frustrated?" He questioned, moving back to lay beside her and stroking her arm.

"Seems so." She nodded, "Seriously, it was bad enough Alex catching me, but at least she wasn't actually in bed with me."

"I was rather enjoying the view." He sniggered.

"Oh don't."

"What? Catching your girlfriend getting herself off to dreams of the two of you together is totally hot you know." He was kinda wishing he'd not bothered to wake her up and just let her continue, but his conscience wouldn't allow him to do that, he would feel too guilty; he couldn't just watch her when she didn't even know what she was doing.

"Really?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows, he was enjoying watching her. That was, interesting. "hmm." Slowly she pushed back the quilt that was covering them and slipped her hand back under the hem of her underwear, she was still extremely wet and was ready to reach her climax. Smirking at him, she began to circle her clit, whilst maintaining intense eye contact with him. "Do you like this?" She asked, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth and arching her back.

"Hell yeah." He nodded, watching her, his eyes wide; she was so beautiful it was ridiculous, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes filled with desire. Then she began to moan, it was driving him insane, seeing her pleasure herself was a massive turn on and he felt himself harden.

One of her hands slipped inside her bra as she began to squeeze her breast, this caused her breathing to labour slightly as she began to cry out. She knew how this had to be affecting him, because watching him watch her was making her wetter. "Robin." She breathed.

That was it for him, he couldn't stop himself from replacing one of her hands with his own, stroking her clit as he pressed his lips against hers, her moans got even louder as he intensified the pressure on her bundle of nerves, changing direction. "I can't wait to have you inside me." She cried, running her hand down his chest and finding his erection she began to move her hands up and down his length, knowing now exactly what he liked.

The two had completely forgotten that they were staying in Will's spare room, but the thing was, at that moment, they didn't really care, their main priority was pleasuring the other.

"Regina, I love you so much." He stated as two fingers slipped inside her and unbeknownst to him he began to do what he had been doing to her in her dream.

"I love you too." She breathed, "oh god Robin, yes, yes."

"Shush." He captured her lips with his, trying to keep her quiet, obviously not wanting to wake up Will and his parents, not to mention his older brother who came home from uni that morning, but they hadn't seen him yet, that would be an awkward reunion. "Regina?"

"Yes?" She breathed as she wriggled under his touch, basking in the insane pleasure he was giving her.

"Come for me."

"Oh god." That was what threw her over the edge, he'd never really been so direct, so bold, never given her orders like that and she found that she liked it, a lot. She opened her eyes and stared directly into his before she increased the speed and pressure of her hold on his cock before flicking his tip, she was determined to have him come with her and she wasn't disappointed as he spilled onto her stomach. She closed her eyes and dropped back into her pillow, her chest moving up and down, a contented smile on her face.

"Shit."

"What?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Sorry."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "for what?"

"You're covered in, you know."

"What else were you meant to do with it?" She asked, laughing quietly as she looked down at her stomach.

"I'll go get a cloth."

"Okay." She nodded, pulling him in for a kiss before he left to get something to clean her up. She moved her hand to her stomach and shook her head, he usually pulled away from her before he came, but this moment had been so intense that he clearly hadn't been able to bring himself to tear his eyes from hers. She didn't know how they were going to wait for the weekend now, with each encounter they had, it became more passionate than the last, quite frankly she was extremely eager to give herself to him fully, entrust him with more than just her heart and spirit, but with her whole body. Give herself to him in a way she's never given herself to anyone.

Robin came back into the room holding a damp cloth, he sat down on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him before removing her panties; he carefully began to clean her, starting at her core, before working his way to her stomach and wiping away his seed. He kept glancing up at her the entire time, before he'd move to another part of her body. "You're so beautiful." He stated, kissing her inner thigh, an action that sent shivers running through her.

She tried to suppress a yawn and failed. Robin walked to her travel case and found her a clean pair of panties, he slid them up her legs so she was covered once more.

"I think we should try getting some more sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement and reached out to pull him down with her. He chuckled and held her against him as they cuddled up in the single bed. "I love you Robin." She whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead lightly and they both drifted back off to sleep, fully sated.

* * *

The morning after, Regina woke to Robin kissing her shoulder, she smiled and shuffled even closer to him, "good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning beautiful." he chuckled, fiddling with the strap of her bra.

"What are you doing?" She asked opening one eye to look at him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that this is my favourite bra." He traced the edge of the black lace which was pleated over a light pink cup, moving down to the loose black bow that lay in between her breasts.

"Is that so?" She questioned, running her hand over his bicep.

"Hmm," he dipped his head the swell of her breast kissing it lightly, before moving back up her body, brushing his lips over her collarbone, then her shoulder and up her neck, along her jaw, before finding her lips and kissing her on them for the first time that morning.

"Robin, Regina, breakfast." Will knocked on the door, learning his lesson from a couple of days ago when he had walked in on them.

A few days had passed since the problem on the pier when Marian had been a bitch and filmed her traumatic episode, Regina had watched the video and quite honestly she had been shocked, she didn't know what she had been expecting, but watching herself in such a state really upset her. Robin had been just as upset, having to see it all over again, see her in that state again; but this time knowing she was safe beside him, the anger at the situation had shone through, anger at Marian for what she said and for filming it in the process.

Regina had recorded something telling anyone watching the video what it was like to go through something like that, talking not just about post-traumatic stress disorder, but also bullying and how it was essential, not to just report it, but to not let the bullies win, whatever they say, whatever they do they can't win, because when they know that they are affecting someone they thrive, if they don't get a reaction, they lose.

They had sent the clip to her father and he had sent it to his friend who had attached it to the end of the video before having the original one taken down and replacing it with the edited one.

Regina rubbed her nose against Robin's before sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up her phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, moving behind her as he began to massage her shoulders.

"Checking the video." She grinned turning to look at him, before clicking on it. "Oh my god, look, one million views in two days, that's crazy."

"What are the comments?" He questioned, his arms going around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder to peek at her phone.

Regina began to read them:

 _Oh my god, what a bitch that girl is, you go Regina, well done in not letting her win and good luck with you PTSD. Jessie, Washington DC, USA._

 _I want a boyfriend who would pick me up when I was down like yours did for you, seems you found a good guy who was lucky to be rid of his vile ex. PS, you still looked amazingly beautiful, even after such a trauma, so yeah. Alice, Nice, France._

 _Wow, how can people be so cruel? I admire your strength, you are amazing and so right, never let bullies push you around. Tom, Sydney, Australia._

 _I know your pain, I have PTSD and it can be a bitch, especially the first time you experience it, it's so scary right? So it's bad enough that you had to go through it in the first place and then for someone to torment you and call you a freak because of it and on camera! That's just horrid, I can't believe how brave you are to stand up to a bully like that, personally I think I would have locked myself in a dark room and cried. So I take my hat off to you. Amy, Yorkshire, England_

"Wow." She adjusted her head to look at Robin, "how amazing is that?"

"They just see the truth, Regina, they see the strong woman I love and like J said, they saw Marian as the one in the wrong, not you."

She grinned and bit her lip, before turning back to her screen:

 _Where do I get myself a Robin? ;) Congrats on standing up to her, I'm not surprised he dumped her when she's like that. Carli, Rome, Italy._

 _When I saw this clip the first time, I was shocked and saddened at the idea that someone would exploit someone else's pain like that, but then my friend told me that the girl in the video had posted a follow up video, I was like, really? That takes a lot of courage, so I just wanted to say well done and thank you for helping to raise awareness about both PTSD and bullying, you really are amazing. Tiffany, Vancouver, Canada._

 _This woman is extraordinary, she is an inspirational person, the kindest most lovely girl you would ever have the pleasure of knowing and to think that someone would try and belittle her and make her feel ashamed makes me feel sick to my stomach, because she has done nothing to deserve it._ _Regina, you are beautiful, loyal and I couldn't ask for a better best friend. I love you so much and I will always be here for you, always, because I know, that you'll be there for me, you always have been, through everything. We got through everything together you and I, the two of us. You helped me when I was too scared to come out of the closet, you helped me come to terms with myself, it was all you, you told me that you would always love me, no matter what. So guess what, the same applies to you, Regina you will always be my best friend, my buddy, you'll always be the one who rolls her eyes but still listens when I rant about Harry Styles and the breakup of One Direction, even though I know you hate them; that's the thing though, you listen to me, because you care about me, like I care about you. I just want you to know that you are my inspiration and I will support you through all this. YOU ARE A SURVIVOR remember that, you've faced bullies before and you're still standing, but of course you are, you're the strongest person I know._

 _Also Robin, thank you, thank you so much for looking after my best friend, for loving her as much as I do. The two of you really are perfect for one another. Anyway, that's enough of my ranting, I love you both always. Your best friend, Jefferson, Maine, USA._

By the end of the comment, Regina was wiping the tears from her eyes, "oh." She sniffled as Robin hugged her tightly.

"That was lovely." Robin whispered kissing her neck.

"It was wasn't it." She smiled, standing up to face him and moving between his legs as she cupped both cheeks with her hands, "do you know what?"

"What?"

"This couldn't have turned out better."

"Agreed." He placed his hands on her hips, playing with the lace of her panties, "they are all right though, everything both J and everyone else said was the truth, you, you are strong, beautiful, kind and I love you, so, so much."

"Hmm." She leant in and rested her head against his, running her thumb over his lips, "I love you too, now, do you think we should be getting dressed?"

"Urgh, yes, probably." He nodded, kissing her quickly before standing up, "come on then sexy, let's go have some breakfast."

"Okay handsome."

* * *

Regina wore a tartan shirt which was deep red with black and white lines running through it, she tucked one side into her dark skinny jeans, leaving the other hanging free; she had the necklace that Robin had given her for Valentine's day secured around her neck, the little arrow next to the crown and heart. Robin and Regina made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, with Robin leading the way.

Mrs Scarlet was in front of the stove working on breakfast, she heard the door open and turned to look at the two as they entered, "well don't you two look happy this morning." She smiled, as she began to plate up.

"Good morning Mrs Scarlet."

"How many times dear, call me Johanna."

"Johanna," she chuckled, wandering up to the woman. Robin had said that she was similar to his mother and just as he and Will were best friends, so had she and Caroline. "Can I help with anything?"

"Oh, yes please dear, can you make coffee?"

"Sure." Regina nodded.

"Oh and Robin, can you go tell Will and Bradley that breakfast is ready please?"

Regina flashed a smile at Robin as he left the room to go find Will before turning back to the older woman, "thank you again for allowing me to stay here."

"Oh you're very welcome dear, Caroline told me how much she adores you and there was no way I was allowing you to stay with that snake Clarissa French and her horrible daughter."

Regina simply smiled as she began to make the coffees; it was astounding how alike a mother and daughter could be, Marian and her mother were both as vile as each other, both bullies.

"Hey Ma."

Regina turned around and saw a tall guy with dark hair and dark eyes stop in his tracks, his eyes widened as they scanned across her body. He didn't say another word, just stood looking at her.

"Bradley, this is our guest, Regina Mills." Johanna stated.

"Hey." He nodded, casting her a massive smile as he sat down at the table.

"Nice to meet you." She grinned, passing him a coffee and meeting his eyes briefly before someone else caught her attention at the door. Robin, she cast him a sultry glance and he made his way over to her.

"I see you met my girlfriend." He stated, talking to Bradley as he wrapped his arms around Regina.

"She's your girlfriend?" He asked, spitting the coffee back into his cup.

"Was it bad?" She asked, looking at Robin in alarm, maybe British people liked their coffee different, she had just made it how Robin liked his, but maybe his tastes had adapted since moving to America.

"No." He shook his head, "I was just shocked that's all."

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just surprised the little kid that I used to know could get a girlfriend who looks like you do."

"Oh." She frowned, "why?"

"Well everyone knows that our chap here isn't the best looking."

"Excuse me, but I think he is very handsome and I know people who might look good on the outside, but underneath they are poisonous. Robin is perfect and I wouldn't change him for anything."

Robin looked at her, she was really giving Bradley the evils; he knew his girlfriend found him attractive, but he also knew that Bradley liked to wind him up, which was exactly what he was doing. Maybe he should have prepared him for Regina's fire before they met, she was strong willed and possessive, she didn't like it when people offended her or the people she loved.

Robin then looked towards Bradley and was extremely surprised by the response he was giving Regina. He was grinning at her, his eyes sweeping across her as he wet his lips slightly. "You are exactly right." He nodded, "thank you Regina, to be honest Robin you aren't as goofy as you used to be, I think it's the stubble."

Robin chuckled and gave Regina a reassuring squeeze, before moving closer to her ear and whispering, "he's messing with me."

"Hmm." She looked back towards Will's brother and sighed, "sorry, I don't like it when people ask me why we're together, it makes me antsy."

"No problem, shall we start again?" He suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea." She cast him a small smile before extending her hand "Regina Mills."

He took her hand, looking up at her, "Bradley Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mills."

Regina looked at him and immediately felt stupid, why was she so protective of Robin, maybe it's because she saw the beauty that lay on the inside, but the fact was, Robin was hot and she found him incredibly attractive. She shook her head and let out a light laugh, "oh god sorry, I bet I came off like a such idiot."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that, but what I would say is that you are very quick to defend your guy."

"You noticed that?" She chuckled, "well I am a very defensive person."

"Hmm, Will told me, but he forgot to mention how beautiful you were." He smirked.

"Will told you about me?"

"Yeah, he told me that offending Robin would get your back up, sorry."

"You shit." Robin shook his head laughing, "don't do that to her."

"Oh don't worry Robin, I'll get him back, so he better watch his back from now on." She joked, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before moving back over to help Johanna.

Bradley watched her walk away before turning back to Robin, "holy shit."

"Shut up." Robin rolled his eyes, walking into the dining room.

"No, but seriously man."

"Bradley." Robin warned, "you're like twenty-two."

"Yeah and? She's eighteen right?"

"Yeah." Robin rolled his eyes, "and my girlfriend."

"Hmm, that's only a temporary glitch."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious, she's hot, like crazy hot."

"I know."

"Like oh my god, is she good in bed? Truth"

"Will! Come tell your brother to stop being a dick!" Robin yelled up the stairs. Bradley was seriously deranged and Robin swore he was led by his cock and not his brain half the time.

"Have you had sex with her?"

"Seriously do you have no boundaries?"

"I'm just curious." He held up his hands, "you know with her being so hot and all."

"I'm going to hit you."

"What?"

"I'm gonna hit you right now." Robin chuckled as he jumped at Bradley.

"Argh," he laughed in response.

They always used to play fight when they were younger, but Robin being a little smaller than Bradley always lost when he was alone; the thing was though, it was usually him, Will, Liam and Harry against him, so when they were together they were stronger. "Dude that's my dick." Robin elbowed him in the ribs, "totally not fair."

"Urgh, making up fake rules Locksley."

"I thought the rule was always no punches in that area."

"Nope, I think you're just making em up now Robbie."

"Argh." Robin chuckled as he fell on the ground, "god! I might want kids one day!" He protested grabbing his balls.

"With Regina?"

"Whoa, we're eighteen."

"Still."

"Yeah, I suppose, I can't see myself ever wanting to be with anyone else, I love her so much, but something tells me we might be a little young for kids." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Right, well then, your nuts'll have time to recover then won't they."

"No! Seriously Bradley! Help, someone!"

"Oh my god." Regina stood at the door and watched the two rolling around, "how old are you?" She asked, shaking her head.

Both guys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her, she had her arms folded in front of her and a highly amused look on her face. "Regina, you and Robin aren't having children, sorry about that."

Robin smacked him and stood up, "seriously, you are such a nob."

"At least mine will function."

"Robin's functions pretty well actually." Regina quipped.

Robin's mouth dropped open as he stared at her, had she actually just said that? She rose her eyebrows at him before turning back into the kitchen.

"Shit." Bradley laughed dropping back onto the sofa, "wow, she really is something."

"Don't even think about it." Robin shook his head, knowing exactly what Bradley was referring to, it was no secret that he was quite the womanizer.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You better not try anything."

"I won't." Little did Robin know that he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

Following their breakfast, Robin, Regina and Will headed off to school for the day's activities, unsurprisingly Marian hadn't turned up for the past two days, Robin said she was probably sulking somewhere, Regina on the other hand wondered if maybe she was plotting something else, pay back.

Today they were visiting Camden Market, somewhere where Robin had suggested that she would be able to buy some souvenirs, they were at the back of the group walking hand in hand when Regina spotted a shop and grinned at him.

"What?"

"Come here." She pulled him to the window and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You cannot be serious."

"Aww come on, are you scared?"

"Uh, no, I don't think you could handle it."

"You don't think I could handle it, or you don't think you could handle it?" She asked, her lip coming between her teeth, "it doesn't have to be big."

"Regina."

"Robin come on, it would be cute."

"You think?"

"Yes, oh my god, we could get them matching."

"I think you've finally lost your marbles."

"Did I have any to begin with?" She joked.

"Don't you think Dr Hopper would notice that were weren't with the rest of them."

"Hell no. Come on."

"You are such a rebel."

"And you're a goody two shoes, come on." She pushed the door open as he shook his head at her. "It's something that binds us together, we'll get them small."

"I think your mother is going to kill you for doing this and me for letting you." He laughed

"Does that mean you will?" She asked, a massive smile coming on to her face.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch isn't it."

"Probably." She nodded, wandering over to the reception desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, my boyfriend and I want matching tattoos."

"Do you both have ID?"

"Yep." She took hers out of her purse and placed it on the desk, "Robin, you don't have to." She stated, feeling as though he was slightly reluctant.

"Uh I ain't no chicken, bring it on." He placed his driver's licence next to hers, before winking at her.

"Cool." The receptionist grinned at them, "you guys American?"

"Regina is." He nodded, "I moved there last year."

"So, what'd you both want?" she asked.

"I know." She smiled.

"You do?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She nodded, "I want two tiny R's that are about a centimetre each in length, one with a crown on top and the other with an arrow through it."

"Aww cute." The receptionist smiled.

"When did you plan that?" Robin asked, grinning at her.

"I'd been thinking about it for a while actually." Regina bit her bottom lip, "so?"

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"I was thinking just here, on my wrist." She ran her fingers over the skin on her wrist, "I think is quite a special spot don't you think?"

"Hmm," he nodded, thinking about that second day of knowing each other when they had sat in the library, they had eaten brownies, Robin had drawn her and it had led to him caressing her wrist. "Come on then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed the spot. "Can I draw something?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you can draw something and then Sketch the tattoo artist can do it for you."

Robin nodded and picked up a pencil before drawing exactly what Regina had asked for, he was slightly nervous about the pain, because quite frankly he didn't deal with it all that well, but to be honest, he thought it was quite a cute idea and if Regina wanted it, so did he. He drew it out neatly as she watched over his shoulder.

"Yes, that's perfect." She jumped up.

"Oh god, I hope you are good with pain, because I hate it when you cry."

"Don't worry, I think you'll probably be the one who cries."

The tattoo artist came in, he was skinny and had moppy brown hair with a bandana secured around his forehead, "hey." He grinned, "what can I do for you?"

"They want this." The receptionist handed him the paper Robin had drawn the design on.

"Cool." He nodded. "Who wants to go first."

"Me." Regina stated looking at Robin, "Can I have the crown on the first R?"

"Sure." He nodded, "come this way."

"Can my boyfriend come with me?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course."

She grinned and sat down in the chair, placing her left wrist on the table, she pointed at the place she wanted it and Robin took her other hand in his. "Will it hurt?" He asked.

"A little, but it's small and quite simple, so it shouldn't take too long."

"Bring it." She announced enthusiastically.

"Crazy girl." Robin chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"You love me for it."

"True."

"Okay are you ready?" The artist asked.

"Yes." She nodded biting her bottom lip. She knew her parents were going to kill her for this, but she'd had the idea for a while and when she had seen the tattoo parlour, she hadn't been able to resist. She wasn't going to force Robin to get a tattoo, if he didn't want it, he didn't have to get it. It was really cute that he'd drawn it, that made it even more special.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, taking a deep breath, the guy placed the needle over her skin and began to draw out the pattern; it did hurt, quite a bit, but she wasn't about to show that she was in pain, so she simply stared at Robin.

"You okay?" He asked, squeezing the hand that was within his.

"Yep, just thinking of how crazy my mom is going to go when she finds out about this." She laughed.

"I think I'm more scared about your mom than you are." He chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

"This was my idea." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ouch, she didn't know how people had massive tattoos, she would never want a massive one, this was the only one she would ever want. "you're just my willing accomplice."

It didn't take much longer, ten minutes or so and then the artist wiped down her wrist and looked up at her, "done."

"Ooh good." She nodded, looking down at her left arm, a massive grin coming onto her face, the tattoo was done in black ink and the letters flowed beautifully, combining the crown and the arrow as Robin had done in the drawing. It wasn't very big, only about an inch and a half long, but she loved it, she really did. "Wow, thank you, Robin look."

He looked at the inking on her wrist and grinned, "I love it."

"Me too, it's us isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Right, do you want to sit with your boyfriend whist he has his and then I'll wrap them up for you?"

"Yes please." She nodded.

Robin looked at the guy as he took Regina's seat, "can I have mine on my right wrist?" He asked. "With the arrow first?"

"Yeah."

Another fifteen minutes passed and Robin didn't make one noise, his face didn't falter and Regina was impressed, maybe he just had thicker skin than she did, or maybe he wanted to prove to her that he could take pain, whatever it was she was proud of him.

They were given the instructions on how to take care of them and had them wrapped up, before they left holding hands. "I can't believe we just did that." Regina laughed, looking down at her wrist, "we just got tattoos."

"I know." He chuckled, "you better not regret it."

"Never," She shook her head, "it symbolises us." She leant in and kissed his lips.

Robin's phone began buzzing and he took it from his pocket, seeing Will's caller ID, he answered, "mate?"

"Where the hell are you two? We were meant to meet back at the checkpoint, quick."

"Where's the check point?" Robin asked, sniggering a little.

"Outside the underground."

"Okay, we're coming." He nodded cutting the phone off and turning back to Regina, "sorry you didn't get your souvenirs."

"Oh I don't know about that, I think this is a pretty important souvenir don't you think?" she asked, holding her left arm up slightly.

"Yes most definitely."

"We are going to have to run." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Come on then."

They quickly merged into the crowd that was waiting outside the underground, their sleeves pulled over their tattoos. Guinevere caught sight of them first and came over to them, "where did you two sneak off to?"

"Well, that would be telling." Regina bumped Robin lightly.

"Did you not buy anything?"

"No, I didn't." She smiled, as Guinevere began showing her what she had bought.

"Well, isn't this a lovely sight?"

They all looked up to see Arthur rolling his eyes at them, "what do you want?" Robin asked, glaring at him. He hated Arthur and his complete disrespect for women, he had treat Guinevere horribly and he had insulted Regina, he wasn't about to let him do so again.

"Nothing I was just coming to see my girlfriend. I wasn't expecting to bump into pussy boy and his crazy."

"She isn't your girlfriend any more Arthur, so take a hike." Regina narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the comments about her and Robin.

"Since when is she your friend?"

"Since us girls have to stick together against arseholes like you."

"Is that so?" He asked stepping towards her.

"Yes it, is, now leave her alone, she doesn't want or need you, do you Guinevere?" She was really sick of this guy, the audacity of him shocked her.

"No, no I don't."

"Regina Mills, you think you're all that and yeah, you might be hot, but you don't really have that much power do you? I bet I can make you beg for me." He reached out and touched her arm and Robin grabbed his shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, anger bubbling up inside him that he would try and touch Regina. "Huh? Keep your hands away from my girlfriend and any girl who isn't consenting to your touch."

"Whose saying she wasn't?"

"I am." Regina spat, "don't touch me again, I'm warning you."

"What's a little princess like you going to do?"

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, "let me give you a bit of advice, hmm, go fuck yourself, because no girl around here is willing to help you out. Not Guinevere and most certainly not me, do you understand?"

He laughed at her and Robin shook his head; laughing probably wasn't the best thing he could have done. Regina laughed too, moving closer to him, before she was staring right at him, she abruptly stopped, Robin could see the change in Arthur's features as he looked at Regina. She was staring him down, not saying a word, just standing there, trying to intimidate him, there was a long silence lasting for about a minute where she was perfectly still, unmoving from her position and then, all of a sudden she moved, "boo." Arthur jumped out of his skin and shot backwards. "Go run back to the hole you came out of." She laughed, turning around to Guinevere and Robin.

Arthur scoffed, before moving away from them, Regina cast Robin a proud look and he chuckled, shaking his head. "Well done."

"Yes, you were amazing." Guinevere took her by surprise and hugged her.

"Ouch." She winced, realising she had just knocked her tattoo, which was still a little tender. She was happy to have stood up to someone like Arthur, but that was just who she was, she was sick of men having power over women, or thinking that they did. It also made her wonder how she got so lucky with Robin, she was the luckiest girl alive to have found him and she didn't plan on ever letting him go, she was sure that he was one of a kind.

Robin knew what she had just done, he had to say that his was stinging a little, but knocking it would definitely intensify the pain. He was proud of her for standing up to Arthur, he knew that was who she was, but it worried him a little, that one day she would get herself in too deep and he wouldn't be there to protect her. However, now was not the time to dwell on that, now was the time to celebrate each other and enjoy the time they had together in London.

Guinevere left them together and went off with her exchange partner, Regina threaded her left hand with his right, lifting both their sleeves up "look where they lay." She smiled, they were lined up perfectly, just on the outside of their wrists.

"Hmm, they are perfect." He agreed.

"You can't dump me now; I hope you know that." She smirked, bumping her hips with his.

"Never, I would never, I love you Regina."

"I know." She nodded, "I love you two, always."

"Always."

* * *

 **Okay so thats the chapter, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, if you did please let me know. :)**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding the sequel to Storybrooke High, if you want to help me out with an important decision, feel free to add your input there, thank you. xxx Love to all xxx**


	32. Out in the club

**Hi! I'm back, I would have updated this yesterday but I had a little accident in the photography studio involving wire and my eye, I was supposed to proof read last night, but I couldn't really open one of my eyes and it was all really annoying, I did what I could but ended up giving up. Anyway, I still have double vision so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they actually mean the world to me.**

 **I hope you like the chapter and if you do please leave me a couple of words, it will make me feel better, hehe.**

 **;)**

* * *

It was Friday night and Robin and Regina had decided to go out with the rest of them, they had been able to unwrap their tattoos and Regina couldn't wait to show it off, she loved it so much, she had simply kept staring at it ever since she got it. Her dress was a tight black number which finished just below her knees and revealed her shoulders, it was secured by a thick band that went straight across the front, meaning that she wasn't showing any cleavage, however there was a split up the leg which ended at her upper thigh. She had been rather sceptical about wearing it, but Robin had said she looked beautiful, so she was going with it. Her heels were five inches and a deep red colour, matching the lipstick that she had applied.

She looked in the mirror and straightened her dress, this was a first for her, she had never been to a club, never really drunk alcohol, she didn't see the appeal of getting absolutely shitfaced, but that's what everyone was doing and she wanted to go with them, it didn't mean that she had to drink. She ruffled her hair slightly, it was curled and framed her face'; furrowing her eyebrows she checked the makeup on her lids, her eyes were smoky and she had to admit, she did look quite good. Nodding her head, she turned from the mirror and headed out of the bathroom, bumping directly into Bradley.

"Oh my god." He gasped, his eyes scanning across her, "you look hot."

"Thanks." She stated sceptically, "we're going out."

"Ah, so am I, might see you around."

"Maybe." She nodded, looking at the floor before wandering past him and slipping into the spare room where Robin was ready and laying on the bed, reading a book. "Hey." She smirked.

He turned from his book and his eyes went wide, the book falling from his hands, "wow Regina."

"What?" She asked, straightening out an imaginary crease.

"You look stunning, amazing, so beautiful and sexy." He sat up and reached out for her, pulling her in between his legs, running his hands over her hips. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Robin, I was the one who got lucky," she smiled, tracing his lips with her fingertips.

He took hold of her wrist and placed a kiss on her tattoo, she looked at him, her eyes locked with his, she was stuck in the moment and shaking her head she pulled herself out of the daze, "I think we need to be going."

"Come on then," he stood up and took her hand in his.

She grabbed her clutch and winked at him, "do you want to put your ID in my purse?" She asked.

"Sure." He took his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to her, she slipped it into her clutch and cast him a smile. "Come on then beautiful."

She chuckled, holding onto his hand tightly and resting her head on his shoulder, "Robin, are you going to drink tonight?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Maybe a little, but Regina, I'm not going to get drunk, don't worry and don't feel like you have to drink just to fit in with everyone else, don't feel pressured to do something you don't want to."

"I won't." She laughed, "you should know by now Robin Locksley that I never submit to peer pressure."

"I know." He smirked, squeezing her hand. "Come on then your majesty."

* * *

They met up with Guinevere and her exchange partner; Will and Ana were already with them and they were in the taxi on the way to the club. Robin had his arm secured around Regina and her hand rested on his knee, she kept it there as she talked to Guinevere who was sat opposite her. Will was sat up front and Robin was in the back with the four women, Regina was in the middle between him and Ana.

"Marian is so pissed off." Ana laughed, "you really got her there."

"I know; well I wasn't going to let her get away with treating me like that."

"I haven't seen her in a couple of days, the last time I saw her she was ranting about how she was going to make you pay." Ana rolled her eyes, "don't worry, she makes empty threats."

"Hmm, I have someone just like her back home." Regina nodded as Robin turned to look at her and squeezed her knee back.

"Poor you."

Regina laughed and Guinevere huffed, "Emma, she's a piece of work alright."

"Yes she is, but she's nothing in comparison to Marian, I've said this before, but Emma I know her, I can handle her, Marian, she's a whole other board game."

"A board game you are playing amazingly well, a board game you are winning." Ana grinned. "Don't worry, I won't let her get near you, but there's only a couple of days anyway, I doubt she'll try anything."

"Hmm, I hope you're right."

* * *

They were standing outside the club and Regina was having her stamp on her hand when Guinevere let out a little squeal, she turned and looked at her wide eyed, "what?"

"Oh my god! Regina what's that?" Guinevere asked grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling it closer to her face, "you got a tattoo?" The bouncer stamped her hand and they all entered the club.

"Hmm." She nodded a smile playing on her features. "Do you like it?"

"It's cute, did it hurt?"

"Not really." She shrugged, "Robin got one to match, cool huh?"

"Wow that's commitment, it's like saying you're going to be with each other for the rest of your lives."

"I know; you think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie." She chuckled shaking her head, "I just feel that Robin and I are like two halves of one soul, like we belong with each other, destined to be together."

"That's deep."

"Yeah well, was that how you felt with Arthur?"

"No, I don't think that I ever felt anything like that for Arthur, but the thing was, I didn't think I could do any better."

"I know how you feel, I was like that with Daniel, but when I met Robin, I realised that what I had with Daniel wasn't love and that he had used me for his own personal gain, to build up his own reputation, he used me. Robin, he loves me, so much."

"Don't I know it." Guinevere nodded, "I knew it since that first moment I saw the two of you together, in the first aid room."

"That feels like a lifetime ago." She chuckled, looking over to Robin who was coming in the door behind her.

"You're really lucky you know that? Lucky that you found someone who loves you that much."

"I know." She smiled, "I know how lucky I am."

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Robin asked, walking up to her and taking her hand.

"I was just telling Regina how lucky she is and how I am really jealous." Guinevere laughed.

Robin shook his head and looked at his girlfriend, "what can I say, people want me." He joked.

Regina rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

"But I'm afraid there is only one person that I ever want to be with and I'm the one who's lucky."

"Okay I'm going now; this is too soppy." Guinevere chuckled, spotting her exchange partner and grabbing her as they went in.

Regina and Robin stood in front of the door and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she smiled up at him, "there's only one person you want to be with huh?" She asked, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hmm." He nodded, finding her lips and kissing her sweetly, when he pulled back, he leant his forehead against hers and moved his hand up to caress her cheek, "care to go in milady?"

"Lead the way." She grinned, finding his hand once more.

When they entered the main room Regina tightened her hold on Robin's hand, it was packed, there were people everywhere, dancing, drinking and just having a good time. The room was loud, but they already knew that, they had been able to hear it from outside. Robin looked at her and dropped her hand in favour of putting his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

She looked at him, trying to work out what he was saying, but it was way too noisy to hear anything. "What?"

"Dance!" Robin chuckled and imitated dance moves and she nodded, grabbing his hand again and pulling him into the middle of the crammed dance floor. The way everyone danced shocked her a little and she's seen the movie dirty dancing hundreds of times. All the girls wore skin tight dresses which had spaghetti straps and barely covered anything. She looked down at her own dress and shrugged, sure it was tight, but it wasn't like some of them. Another thing that she noticed was that everyone was holding their phones as if they had to capture some spectacular moment and they weren't just out in the club like they were every weekend, it was quite sad really, couldn't they just enjoy themselves? She realised that she was sounding slightly prudish and decided to concentrate on herself and Robin.

She had to say she rather liked dancing like this, it made her feel quite powerful and the way Robin was looking at her made her want to jump him there and then, but she was a bit more refined than that. She danced with her hands in the air, twirling as Robin chuckled, placing his hands on her hips, they were also stealing kisses from one another whenever they could, she was really enjoying herself.

Robin chuckled, she looked so beautiful and was clearly enjoying the atmosphere, the thing was though, that he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was stunning, in every way.

Once they had danced to for a while, they decided to go and get some drinks.

Making their way over to the bar, Regina looked at him skeptically, "remember what I said." He kissed her cheek before grinning at the bar tender, "can I get a beer please mate?"

"Sure, and for the pretty lady?"

She placed her hair behind her ear and smiled, "white wine spritzer please."

"White wine spritzer, classy." He nodded making her drink for her and placing it on the bar, before grabbing Robin's. "Here you go."

Robin paid for the drinks and turned to her, "you didn't have to get alcohol you know."

"I want to try it Robin, I don't think one glass of wine is going to kill me do you?"

"No, but you haven't drunk before."

"If I don't like it, I won't drink it." She stated, casting him a smirk as she took a sip from her glass. The bubbles fizzed in her mouth and she pulled a strange face.

"What?" He asked, grinning and half expecting her to spit it out.

"I just wasn't expecting it to be so…"

"So?"

"I don't know, gross." She laughed, "try it." She handed it to him and he took a sip.

"Yuck."

"Yeah?"

"Here, try this." He handed her his bottle.

She took it from him and brought it to her lips, swigging some and scrunching up her nose, "nope."

"It's better though right?"

"Barely."

"Regina!" Guinevere came rushing over, holding a glass of something pink with an umbrella in it.

"Hi." She chuckled.

"You have to try this." She handed her the drink.

"What is it?" Regina asked, inspecting the liquid.

"It's a pink lemonade cocktail, try it."

Regina shared a glance with Robin before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip, "mmm, that's nice, what's in it apart from the lemonade?"

"Vodka."

"Vodka?"

"Hmm, come on, come get one." She pulled her back to the bar and grinned at the man, "my hot friend would like a pink lemonade cocktail please." She stated, twisting her hair around her fingers and Regina mused that maybe she'd already had one too many.

"Guiney, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Flirt, you get free drinks."

"What? You're flirting for free drinks?"

"Totally, I'm on drink number four."

"Whoa, we've only been here half an hour."

The bar man, who was a different guy to the one who had served them previously turned around and looked at them, more specifically looked at Regina. "Hi."

"Hey." She nodded.

"So you want a lemonade cocktail?"

"Yes please." She nodded, reaching for her purse.

"No, it's on the house." He grinned.

"I have a boyfriend," she burst, feeling the need to point that out, just in case he thought of trying it on with her; she saw the look on the guys face as he laughed at her.

"Doesn't mean I can't give you a free drink does it?"

"No, I suppose not." She shrugged, "thank you."

"What's the accent?"

"American." She stated, looking around for Robin and seeing him sat down in a quieter area talking to Will.

"Is your boyfriend there?"

She turned back and looked at the bar man, "sorry?"

"I said is he there?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"He let you come to London alone?"

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "ah, no, I thought you meant, sorry, he's there." She stated, gesturing in Robin's direction.

"I see." He laughed handing her the drink.

"Thank you for this." She smiled, turning to look at Guinevere who was stood next to her.

"You are very welcome, see you around."

"Hmm." She felt awkward taking a drink and not paying for it, did she get it because she was pretty? What was going on there? She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Guiney's arm.

"See."

"Don't you think it's a bit weird."

"Nah, come on, I want to dance." She pulled her onto the dance floor and Regina couldn't help but laugh at her new friend's antics.

* * *

Robin sat with Will as he watched his girlfriend approach the bar awkwardly, holding onto Guinevere. He laughed and shook his head, she clearly felt out of place, but she certainly didn't look it, she looked perfect, so sexy. He stared at her, her heels accentuated her legs and her dress was tight, showing off her amazing ass.

"Regina looks great." Will stated, swigging his drink.

"She does doesn't she." Robin nodded proudly.

"So tomorrow night mate?"

"Hmm?"

"You gonna, you know?"

"Will, what are you babbling on about?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he drank some more of his drink.

"I mean Robin, are you and Regina going to do it?"

"Oh, right," he smirked, having known what he was going on about the whole time.

"So?"

"I don't think thats got anything to do with you."

"Who books a posh hotel…"

"Will you shut up if I tell you that we are?"

"Yes."

"We are."

"I knew it!"

"Good for you." Robin scoffed, turning to see a bartender pass Regina a drink, she went to her purse, but he said something and she put it down, "I think that bartender just gave my girlfriend a free drink." He chuckled.

"Ana's always having strange guys buy her drinks."

"I bet she is, you buy her them right?" He laughed, watching Regina get pulled onto the dance floor by Guinevere.

"Hey mate, I ain't strange."

"Nah, but you're a pain in the arse." Robin leant back in his seat as he watched his girlfriend dance wildly with her friend and some other girls, she was the prettiest woman in the club, she didn't have much competition, nobody could live up to her, she was a goddess, maybe he was a little biased, but she was gorgeous. Her clutch was dangling from her hand and she seemed to say something to the rest of them before running over to him, well, running best she could in five inch heels.

"Robin, can you look after this for me please?" She asked, beaming at him.

"Sure beautiful." He chuckled.

She leant down and kissed him, "I love you," she was about to return to the girls when she remembered the drink in her hand, "ooh, Robin try this." She handed it to him.

"Mmm, that's nice."

"I know right." She nodded, taking it back and kissing him again, "do you want to dance?"

"I'm fine, you go have fun with the rest of the girls."

"Are you sure?" She asked, having to shout slightly over the noise of the music.

"Yep, I'm right here."

"Okay," she nodded, running her hand over his cheek, before turning and heading back to the group, drink in hand. He couldn't help but think she looked somewhat older in this situation, maybe it was because she hadn't had a drink before, but there was something else, she seemed to be oozing with confidence, sure she had confidence around him, but that was a different kind of confidence, now she seemed carefree and it was a refreshing change from seeing her with her guard up around others.

She turned around and winked at Robin, before twirling a little bit and biting her bottom lip. She knew the effect she was having on him and knew that he was watching her as she danced, he had a steamy look on his face as he slowly brought his drink to his lips. She found herself getting slightly turned on and ran her free hand down her body before bringing it back up again and turning back to the rest of the girls.

"You're the girl who puts all the others to shame." Alice stated, as she shook her head.

"Why?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You look smoking hot."

"Alice, you're hot."

"And you're hotter."

"you are." Ana yelled over the music.

"Guys." She could feel her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Oh come on Gina, you're stunning." Guinevere pushed her gently.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"She doesn't even see it."

"I'm going to get another drink; anyone want one?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Yeah me too."

Regina smiled and excused herself, making her way over to Robin. "Hey babe." He smiled as she perched on his lap.

She grinned and played with his hair a little, brushing it back, "do you want another?" She asked, kissing him lightly as he caressed her waist.

"I'll get them." He stated, squeezing her lightly as he stood her up.

"I'm coming." She smiled, taking his hand in hers as they walked to the bar. "I think I'll just have one more alcoholic drink and then draw the line."

"Sensible," he nodded, "I don't really want to be dealing with a drunk Regina."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." She quipped, laughing at him as she leant on the bar, "hello." She stated as the same bartender from earlier approached them.

"You're back." He grinned.

"I am; can I please have another lemonade cocktail? Robin?" She asked, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"I'll have the same please." He nodded.

"Coming up." As he mixed the drinks, Robin went to find his wallet and remembered that it was in her purse.

"Gina, I'm just going to go and get my wallet okay?"

"Hmm." She nodded, squeezing his arm as he headed back to the table where he'd left her clutch. She turned and watched him go, staring shamelessly at his arse as she leant against the bar and absentmindedly traced her tattoo, she found herself doing that a lot since it had been there, she had really wanted to show it off tonight as she knew it was going to be covered in the dress she was planning on wearing tomorrow.

"Hey."

She turned around upon hearing the familiar voice and looked at the guy standing beside her, "Bradley." She acknowledged, perching on one of the bar stools.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes thank you."

"Are you always so polite?" He asked, laughing at her as he drank some of his own drink.

She furrowed her eyebrows, what was he getting at? Was she not allowed to be polite? Did he want her to be rude? "I suppose I am." She huffed.

"What you drinking?"

"Cocktails, why?" She sighed, turning to look for Robin, where was he with her purse?

"Regina, I thought we'd started again."

"We had, it doesn't mean I have to like you." She scoffed, she didn't know why, but she didn't like him, maybe he reminded her of Daniel, maybe that was why.

"Ooh, harsh."

"Reality." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Come on Regina, chill out." He touched her arm and she flinched, pulling away a little.

"What the hell?!" She snapped, "don't touch me again." She cast him a deathly stare.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, Regina, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, it's just me," she took a shuddery breath and looked down, "I don't do physical contact."

"I really am sorry, Regina, I don't know what you think I'm trying to do, but I'm not, you're Robin's girlfriend, he's like a little brother to me."

As Robin came back over to her, after having to search for the bag, he noticed an odd look on her face, the one she got when she was frustrated or scared about something, the one she's had with Daniel. "Gina?" Robin looked at her in concern.

"Hmm?" she reached out for him, glad that he was back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Bradley, what did you do?" He asked

"Nothing, I just touched her arm, I wasn't doing anything I swear." He held up his hands.

"Robin, it was me, I over reacted."

The barman cleared his throat and she turned around, "drinks?"

She nodded and took her bag from Robin, he saw her take out her own and stopped her, "hey, no, I'm paying."

"Robin, I can pay for a drink, you bought the last ones."

"Give me my wallet." He shook his head.

"Nope." She hopped off the stool and took the money out of her purse.

"Regina, give me."

"No," she giggled, grabbing his arm and nudging him, leaning in she whispered, "you've paid for the hotel for tomorrow, the least I can do is buy a couple of drinks."

"You do know I'll just sneak the money back into your purse right?"

"You can try Locksley, but you won't succeed."

They both laughed and turned to look at the barman who was staring at them, she rolled her eyes and handed him the money for the drinks. She mixed hers lightly before drinking some, "mmm."

"Oh god, don't tell me I've got an alcoholic on my hands." He joked as they bid farewell to Bradley and went back to their table where she sat next to him, leaning into him slightly.

"Hardly." She grinned, sipping slowly.

* * *

A little bit later, Regina was feeling maybe slightly tipsy from the alcohol, she had supposed to have been limiting it to two, but Guinevere had brought her one and she had felt rude saying no, so now she'd had two lemonade and vodka cocktails and one screaming orgasm cocktail, which to be honest was a little bit of a let-down following its name.

She had pulled Robin onto the dancefloor and was currently dancing to Ariana Grande's 'Into You', she had her arms around his neck and her body was pressed up against his as she moved to the music, she would rub against him. She was singing along, but he couldn't hear her because it had gotten very loud all of a sudden, something he was annoyed at, because she hadn't yet agreed to sing for him and he wanted to hear her voice properly.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

She knew what she was doing to him, yeah she'd had a bit to drink, but she wasn't going to have anymore, she wasn't. She could feel the alcohol in her veins and although she was still in control of her actions, she felt freer. It was a little scary, but she knew that she'd be fine, Guinevere had a lot more than her and she'd gone home already; Harry had offered to take her, saying that he wasn't really having that good a time anyway, probably because he was the only one of Robin's friends without a girlfriend.

"Robin!"

"I can't hear you!" He laughed shaking his head.

"Okay! One minute!" She scrambled in her purse for her phone and flicked on the notes. 'I think I'm a little tipsy.'

She showed him the message and he chuckled typing in, 'I think you are.'

'I totally am, are you?'

'No'

'Oh'

'Do you want to go sit down?'

'Nope'

'Alright then'

'Robin'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Regina laughed, slipping her phone into his pocket as it was the easiest option and lacing her arms around his neck, before pressing her lips to his and heating it up a little.

Robin was first to break the kiss, pulling back; tipsy Regina was a little full on and he was finding it quite amusing, but there was no way he was letting her drink any more, she was alright being tipsy, but he didn't fancy having to deal with her fully drunk. He ran his fingers through her hair as she looked into his eyes, bringing his wrist to her lips, where she placed a kiss on it.

Then she took his hand in hers and led him back over to the table where Will was sat, refusing to dance. Robin sat down and she sat on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder as he drew patterns on her knee with his fingertips. She moved her mouth to his neck and began to kiss him there, nipping gently before sucking and then just going back to kissing again.

"Gina." He shook his head, sharing a look with Will who was grinning at him. "Gina."

She looked up at him a smirked, "what?"

"I thought you hated pda."

"I do, but nobody's watching." She whispered in his ear, causing chills to run through his body as she took his earlobe between her teeth and teased it gently. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." She stated, her hands finding their way inside his shirt, running across his muscles.

"Gina." He warned, moving her hands.

"Robin." She moaned, pouting a little.

He shook his head squeezing her lightly.

"Fine." She huffed, "I'm gonna go to the restroom." She stood up and hurried off to the side.

Robin chuckled and took a sip from his drink, he had insisted that Regina have a soft drink and try to dilute some of the alcohol in her system.

"Robin."

He turned around and saw David Nolan approaching him, "hey." He waved.

"Have you seen Mary Margaret?"

"No, can't say I have."

"I don't know where she went."

"Do you want me to help you find her?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not." He stood up, passing Regina's clutch to Will who had his lips attached to Ana's, before going off with David to help him in his search.

* * *

In the corner of the club, Marian was watching what was going on and she saw her chance. She made her way towards Robin's table, seeing that Will and Ana were completely immersed in one another and that Robin and Regina's drinks had been left unattended.

She looked around as she took a sachet out of her bag and tipped the contents into one of the bottles, the one she knew belonged to Regina, before hurrying off.

* * *

Robin came back to his table having found Mary Margaret; his two friends were still kissing and he shook his head. "Have you guys been kissing this whole entire time?" He asked.

Will pulled apart from Ana and looked at him, "sorry mate, but you and Regina are no better than we are."

"Hmm." Robin looked over and saw Regina coming back over from the bathroom, looking down at her tattoo and bumping into someone, she looked up and apologised before continuing on her way.

"Hello." She smiled, retaking her seat on his lap and picking up her drink playing with the bottle.

"Good wee?"

She laughed and nodded, "hmm."

"Feeling a little more sober?"

"Not really." She shook her head as she looked at his bottle, "ooh passionfruit." She rose her eyebrows at him suggestively, "passionate passionfruit."

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled, kissing her hair, "I seriously think I need to take you home now."

"No, I don't want to go home," she protested, dropping her shoes off her feet.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, "that is J2O right?"

"Of course, it is." She looked at the bottle, "I'm not even that drunk really Robin, I'm not," she hiccupped slightly.

"Oh shit, you are going to kill me tomorrow aren't you."

"Nope," she shook her head, "but I'm definitely going to do something to you." She smirked, she was about to drink from her bottle when something else came to her and she put it back down on the table. "I have a surprise for tomorrow, one I think you are really going to like. Can I try yours?" She asked, reaching for his and taking a sip, "mines better." She laughed picking up her own again.

She brought the bottle to her lips and was about to drink from it, when it was knocked from her hands and spilt all over her and Robin, the bottle shattering on the ground. "Don't"

She turned to see Bradley with a stressed look on his face. "What the hell?" Robin frowned.

"It was spiked."

"What?" Regina looked at him wide eyed, before turning back to Robin.

"It was spiked." Bradley repeated.

"How do you know?" Robin asked, worry creeping up on him, why would someone try to spike Regina and more importantly who had done it?

"I saw them do it." He nodded, "you can thank me if you want."

"Who was it?" Regina asked, the shock bringing her out of her alcohol induced daze somewhat. "Bradley, who?!"

"Marian."

"That bitch!" Regina found her shoes and stood up, "Robin, she's trying to kill me, she is a psycho, I mean come on, this is ridiculous."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Why should I have to leave?"

"Regina, Marian almost succeeded at drugging you."

"I know!"

"Come on let's go."

"No, Robin, she can't get away with this, what if I had drunk that?!" She asked shuddering at the thought. They had known that Marian was crazy, but trying to drug someone, well that was taking it to a whole other level, what was she trying to achieve by doing that? Was she actually trying to kill her? Was she really that jealous and deranged?

"This is serious I get it, but like you said, she's not right."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" He asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Are you seriously willing to let her get away with this Robin?"

"No of course not."

"Well it seems that way to me."

"Regina, come on, of course I am not willing to let her get away with that."

"Then I need to report this."

"Regina…"

"Robin, that could have killed me, I could have died!"

"Don't talk like that." He stood up taking her into his arms, "don't please."

"Robin, it's the truth."

"Regina, shut up." He placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her tight.

"Please, I don't feel safe." She whispered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ana asked.

"Marian, she just tried to spike Regina's drink, I thought you said that she was all talk." Robin snapped, "you said that she wouldn't do anything and she nearly got away with drugging my girlfriend!"

"Oh my god!" Ana's mouth dropped open, "I can't believe she would do that."

"Yeah and if you two hadn't had your tongues down each other's throats, she might not have gotten close enough."

"Whoa, mate, don't blame us." Will scoffed, "we didn't spike her."

"You might as well have!"

"Robin." Regina shook her head, running her hand over his arm, "stop."

"Sorry," he took a deep breath, the reality of the situation hitting him, he could have lost the woman he loved, had she drank that drink god knows what would have happened. He tightened his grip on her, "sorry." He needed to calm down, he couldn't help but feel responsible, like Regina was going through this because of him, she was suffering at the hands of Marian because she was his ex. He knew she was right, they did need to go to the police station and that was exactly where they were going to go.

* * *

After they had reported what had happened, Liam had suggested that they go to a bar in town, so Will, Ana, Liam, Alice, Regina and Robin had all gone to the bar and Regina had been glad that there was just the right amount of noise, no raving music and people dancing up close, just a group of friends sat around a table talking. Regina realised that this was probably more her scene and as much as she might have enjoyed the experience of a club, it wasn't for her, not really.

However, in the pub because they could hear each other properly, they had decided to play a drinking game to take everyone's mind off what had happened, Robin had seemed to be quite good at it, Regina on the other hand hadn't been, so when they had arrived back at Will's house, she had been more than tipsy again.

Robin pushed open the door to their room, holding her up as she wavered a little. "Why did you let me drink so much?" She muttered, flopping down onto the bed, with her ass sticking up.

"I didn't let you, you said you were going to have two drinks." He chuckled, taking her shoes off and dropping them to the ground. "I can't believe you drank so much to be honest."

"It was those cocktails." She cried, dropping her hands down onto the mattress, "it wasn't me."

"Regina, you drank the drinks." He rolled his eyes, his hands moving to her zipper and pulling it down.

"I didn't drink that wine." She pointed out.

"I thought you hated alcohol."

"I do," she nodded, "I was fine, I am fine." She turned her head to look at him. "Why Robin, what do you think you're doing?" She chuckled.

"Getting you ready for bed."

"Oh," she turned around fully and tried to pull her dress over her head, getting stuck slightly, "urgh."

Robin stood back and watched her, laughing as he shook his head, "do you need help?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head and peered out of the arm hole, "I got it."

"I don't think you have, come here." He moved closer and grasping the bottom of her dress, pulled it up over her head, leaving her dressed in only her underwear, a black strapless bra and lacy panties.

"Robin, if you wanted to take my dress off you could have just asked." She giggled, shuffling down the bed and attempting to undo the buttons on his shirt, failing miserably. "Take it off."

"Regina." He narrowed his eyes at her, "you are drunk."

"That doesn't mean I don't know what I want."

"No."

"Why?" She moaned, "I want you Robin."

"Regina, no."

"But Robin…"

"But nothing."

"But I want you."

"No, you need to sleep it off." He shook his head, he wasn't surprised she had gotten herself into this state, someone had tried to poison her.

"Robin," her hands now came to the buttons on his pant.

"Hmm, missis, what do you think you are doing?"

"Please." He took her hands in his, he really needed to get her to go to sleep, this was ridiculous.

Holding her hands, he made her look in his eyes, "stop okay." This caused her to give him a look that reminded him of a sad puppy as she sat back on the bed, she seemed to have gotten the message though as she had stopped making advances on him and begun to mess with something on her phone which she had somehow managed to find out of his jacket pocket, how he did not know. "Now what are you doing?" He asked, she was slightly amusing and wasn't hurting anyone. She looked at the phone intently and he simply watched her.

"Jefferson!" She shouted looking at the screen.

"Shush." Robin shook his head, worried that she would wake the rest of the house.

"Regina?"

"J, I am so drunk." She chuckled.

"What the hell? Why are you drunk?"

"I'm trying to get her to sleep." Robin shook his head, "but I'm having little luck."

"Oh god, how did that happen?"

"Three minimum strength cocktails and a couple of shots."

"Lightweight." Jefferson shook his head.

"After a couple of shots I insisted she came back."

"Hmm you wanted your wicked way with me didn't you." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh Robin, I feel so sorry for you."

"Hmm thanks, J I'll have her call you back tomorrow when she's a little more together."

"Cool, talk later."

"Bye J."

"Bye J!" She waved.

He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Regina look at me, you wait here, don't leave this room okay, I'm going to get you a cup of something that might minimise the effects of the alcohol tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yes." She nodded, moving under the covers, "thank you."

"What for?"

"Taking care of me." She whispered, laying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

Robin shook his head and kissed her on the cheek before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got there Bradley was sat at the kitchen island eating a kebab. "She alright?"

"Hmm," Robin nodded and flicked on the kettle, "I think she might feel it a little in the morning, that's why I'm going to try sober her up a little before she goes to sleep."

Robin knew that if it wasn't for Bradley she would have drunk her drink no questions asked, technically he was responsible for maybe saving her from what could have been a life threatening accident. "Brad, I want to thank you, for stopping her from drinking that drink."

"Oh no problem mate, I wasn't just going to let her get roofied."

"Yeah but it could have been really bad if she had drunk that, I could have lost her." He shook his head, pouring the water into a mug. "I love her so much and the thought of her leaving me, it's terrifying. I don't think I'd be able to live without her."

"Wow mate, you really do love her."

"I do, so so much, she's everything to me, my whole life."

"I'm certain that's how she feels about you too."

"She does, but Marian, she's trying to ruin everything. I'll be glad when we're back home in America where I know that she's safe."

"Mate you can't protect her from everything."

"I can try." He huffed, "I'm never going to stop trying to protect her."

"Good, well then, you better go take care of her."

"Yes I had." He nodded, picking up the tea and wandering in that direction, "night Brad."

"Night Rob."

Robin was thinking about his home in America and he missed it, more than he'd ever missed England. He missed his dog, his parents, her parents, Alex, Zelena and all their friends; a part of him missed all of it and he knew that Regina did too, maybe more than he did.

He pushed open the door to their room and looked at the empty bed, where was she? He had told her to stay in there, he should have known that she wouldn't listen to him. "Regina?" Walking into the room he placed the tea down on the bedside table and shook his head.

Wandering out into the landing he called her name in hushed tones as not to wake the rest of the house. Then he heard a noise from the bathroom and pulled open the door. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked leaning against the frame as he watched her trying to pry open a bottle of moisturiser, having already emptied half of it down the sink.

He was stunned that she had managed to get her makeup off in the first place to even think about moisturising. "I'm impressed at your progress."

She looked up and shook her head, "it won't open." She sulked against the counter, sounding a little less drunk than she had been previously, but still only wearing her underwear.

"Here." He took it from her and flicked open the cap before putting some in her hand. "Can you put it on yourself?" He asked.

"Yes." She furrowed her eyebrows at him like he had said something stupid and began to rub the cream on her face.

"Okay, I was just wondering." He chuckled, moving over to her. "Come on you, let's get you to bed."

"Ooh bed." She cast him a sultry smile causing him to shake his head.

"Come on."

"I'm coming give me a minute."

She moved the hem of her panties down and Robin looked at her wide eyes, "let's keep them on shall we." He pulled them back up again.

"Aww you're no fun Robin." She moaned flopping against him, "you just aren't."

"Okay Regina, whatever you say." Once he had walked her back to the room and closed the door, she pulled him down onto the bed with her.

He sat her up against the headboard and shook his head, he really couldn't believe she had gotten into this state, she had told him multiple times that she hated alcohol and the effect it had on people. He knew that she probably wouldn't ever get herself into such a state again and that the whole incident with Marian had something to do with it.

Robin left her there as he took off his clothes and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, well aware that she was watching him. He climbed into bed with her, allowing her to lean against his chest.

He picked up the mug of tea, "Gina, do you think you can drink this for me?

She nodded, taking the cup from him and bringing it to her lips. "Hmm."

He was glad she was complying, because if drunk Regina wasn't bad enough, hungover Regina would be even worse.

"Robin I'm sorry." She moaned. "You are fun, I think you're fun.," she nodded wavering slightly.

"Thank you." He chuckled kissing the top of her head and taking the empty mug from her, "now sleep." He laid her down and began running his fingers through her hair.

She turned so that she laid with her face tucked into his shoulder, his hand rested on the base of her back and he ran his fingers across her skin. "I love you Robin," she whispered, "and I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Neither can I." He replied kissing her temple and holding her as she drifted off to sleep. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow, it would be the day that they would finally give each other everything, give themselves to the other, coming together as one.

He couldn't wait to share that with the person he loved more than anything, the woman who he knew he was destined to be with.

* * *

 **Who's looking forward to the next couple of chapters? I know I am. I thought I'd just remind you about the poll on my FanFiction profile about the sequel and I was also thinking about doing sneak peeks from upcoming chapters on my twitter, so let me know if you think that's a good idea. Okay, I'm gonna go rest my eye now, t** **hanks for reading. ;)**


	33. The perfect day

**Hi guys! Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the previous chapter, mwah. Okay, so I have a feeling you guys are both going to love me and hate me for this chapter; brace yourselves, I say no more, enjoy. ;) xxx**

* * *

When Regina awoke her head was pounding, she moved slightly and groaned, her whole body ached, why had she drunk so much? She opened her eyes and squinted around the room, looking for signs of life, Robin wasn't next to her, but his pillow was shaped from his head, so she knew he had been; rubbing her hands over her face she made to sit up and immediately felt dizzy so flopped back into the bed, "kill me," she groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

"How's her majesty feeling this morning." Robin asked, coming into the room and seeing that she was awake. He'd left her to sleep whilst he had gone to get breakfast and aspirin, figuring that she would need them.

"Terrible." She huffed, shaking her head, "never, ever, let me drink again."

He chuckled and sat down beside her, running his fingers through her hair, "let's look at you."

She turned her head and looked up at him, why did he look so perfect?

"Oh god." He placed his hand over his mouth

"What?" she asked in alarm, sitting up quickly.

"Nothing," he chuckled.

"You shit," she smacked him playfully, he loved to mess with her. She leant her head against his shoulder, moaning in discomfort.

"You look fine Gina, come on, take a couple of these and you'll be fine."

"One second," she opened the draw next to the bed and took out her contraceptive, reading the back of the packet, "okay, gimme." She took them from him and swallowed, before taking one of her contraceptives. She had needed to check that it was okay to take them together, especially considering what they were planning to do later that night.

"Drink," he passed her a cup of extra strong coffee.

She turned her nose up, but took the cup nevertheless, then the scent of caramel filled her nostrils, "how?" She asked, knowing that Will didn't have a coffee machine.

"Walked to costa, thought you might appreciate it."

"Aww, thank you," she smiled taking a sip and allowing the warm liquid to pour down her throat, "so good." Robin was amazing, he had poured it into a normal cup and everything, she didn't know how she had gotten so lucky.

"Is it good?"

"Hmm, very good and I think I needed it this morning."

"I know you did," he nodded, kissing her lightly, "okay, well we can check in at twelve, so if we pack now, we can go straight there."

"What time is it?" she asked, finding her phone on the side and squinting at the numbers, "half eleven?"

"Yeah, sleepy head." He grabbed both of their bags and unzipped them, "okay, how about, you go get a shower…"

"Why do I smell?" she asked laughing.

"No," he shook his head, "I just thought you might like a shower that's all."

"You would be correct in that assumption." She slipped out of bed, noting that she was wearing only her underwear, with her bottoms slightly pulled down. "What happened last night?"

"Last night?" He laughed, turning from the closet to look at her, "you tried to make me have sex with you."

"I what?" She asked, her mouth dropping open. "Oh my god."

"Don't worry, I told you off."

"Good, I can't believe I did that."

"Hmm, I had to stop you from taking your panties off in the landing."

"That's so embarrassing," she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"It was quite amusing actually, when I refused you, you accused me of being no fun."

"I officially hate drunk Regina."

"She wasn't so bad and she somehow managed to take all her makeup off."

"Well, that's impressive."

"Sure is considering she couldn't walk straight and accused me of taking her home so that I could have my wicked way with her. Oh and you might want to ring J."

"J? Why? What did I do?"

"You might have facetimed him at three in the morning, wearing only your underwear."

"Oh god! I'm just going to go shower now." She groaned in embarrassment, she knew that the reason she had drunk was to forget about what Marian had tried to do, that and it was a drinking game, that was the point of it, to drink.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself and walked to the bathroom, she saw that the door was shut so knocked on it lightly, "is someone in there?" she asked, waiting a couple of minutes for an answer, then she tried it again, there was still no answer so she pushed open the door. Her eyes went wide as she saw Bradley stood, completely naked, in the shower. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She quickly retreated and slammed the door, trying to regain her composure, Robin was the only guy she had ever seen naked so she felt really weird.

She moved to lean against the wall opposite the bathroom door, but her towel had gotten caught in the door and unravelled, leaving her in just her underwear; then door opened and he came out, his towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his mop of hair down his chest. She mentally scolded herself for looking at him, he moved his hand and scraped his hair back. She swallowed and looked up nervously, he was looking at her body, his eyes scanning across her features, before he looked back up and met her eyes. "No problem," he winked before turning and walking down the landing. When he reached his room, he turned around and quipped, "anytime you want to walk in on me in the shower, feel free, it's an open invite."

She scurried into the bathroom, grabbing her towel from the floor and taking a deep breath, what the hell was that? It wasn't her fault, she hadn't meant to look at him, it had just sort of happened, he was there and now she felt incredibly guilty for checking him out. She pulled her towel over her and left the bathroom forgetting about her shower and walking into the room she shared with Robin.

"That was quick," he chuckled, turning to look at her. "What?" She had an odd look on her face as she sat down on the bed, holding onto the towel, "Regina?"

"I just walked in on Bradley in the shower," she confessed, looking up at Robin.

He laughed and shook his head, "you did what?"

"It was an accident," she protested, "then my towel got stuck in the door and he came out."

"Came out?"

"Of the bathroom Robin, he came out of the bathroom," she scoffed at his innuendo.

"So he saw you in your underwear, is that what you are trying to tell me?" he asked, chuckling at her, he knew that nothing would ever happen, yet he knew how embarrassed she would be feeling about the whole situation.

"Yes and he looked at me."

"I'm sure he did," Robin nodded, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "the fact that you are telling me right away, tells me that it was nothing."

"It wasn't anything; I mean I didn't mean to check him out…"

"You checked him out?"

"No," she avoided his gaze and stood up, fiddling with her towel.

"Regina."

"What?"

"Did you check him out?"

"Maybe a little, I didn't mean to, he was kinda throwing himself in my face."

Robin laughed, "calm down, it's fine." She was so cute, he could see how guilty she felt and he knew she hadn't meant anything by it. He ran his hands over her shoulders, "Regina, I trust you, completely, and I know that you didn't mean to."

"I didn't."

"I know, now come on, go get ready," he kissed her on the lips and she pulled back, a glint in her eyes, "what?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much; would it make you feel better to know that your body is better?" She asked, her hand slipping under his shirt.

"Yes, actually," he nodded kissing her again, she dropped her towel and pressed herself against him, his hands slipped to her waist where he played with the edge of her panties. "Okay, go on." He kissed he and let go of her.

She pouted at him before shaking her head, "I really can't wait till later."

"Me neither."

* * *

An hour later they pulled up outside the hotel that Robin had booked and Regina turned to look at him wide eyed. "Robin!" She squealed, looking out of the window.

"Do you approve?" He asked, running his hand across her leg.

"Approve? It's amazing."

"Come on then." He took her hand and helped her out of the taxi, grabbing their bags they headed inside. Once in the entrance hall she gasped and looked around, The London Marriott Hotel on Park Lane was extremely posh. It was so classy with a mixture of grey and cream colours, nothing bright except from the odd dash of purple here and there, everything was modern and sleek.

She smiled at Robin and shook her head, "wow."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." She bit her bottom lip as Robin handed their bags to the man waiting to take them.

"Thank you." He nodded, before leading her up the stairs to where the reception desk was.

"Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" The woman asked, smiling at them.

"Yeah, it should be under Locksley, Robin Lockley." Regina held onto his arm, their fingers linked.

"Oh yes sir; there's a note on your booking."

"Oh," he furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to what she was referring.

"Yes, a Henry Mills left these for you," she handed him an envelope.

"Oh right?" He shrugged his shoulders and handed it to Regina.

"Okay then, you are in an executive suit and Mr Mills also extended your stay for another night."

Regina shook her head, "that's my father for you."

Robin chuckled and thanked the woman, before following the man with their bags into the elevator. "I can't believe your dad, what's in the envelope?"

"I didn't open it; it's addressed to you." She handed him the letter and sat down on the seat that was in the lift.

"I'll open it once we're in the room."

Robin unlocked the door and Regina felt close to tears, it was perfect and the bed was huge! The sheets were white with a pale grey throw and a floral geometric style pattern on one of the throw pillows. The carpet was also a geometric design but a discrete one; the room was modern and classy, with mirrors and a dressing table. She walked in and jumped onto the bed, "it's huge." She laughed, sitting up and straightening the pleated deep blue skirt she was wearing, she hair paired it with a white long sleeved blouse; the skirt swished when she walked and she loved it.

Robin tipped the man for bringing their bags and followed her into the room, he chuckled at her as he saw that she was splayed out in the middle of the bed, she sat up and grinned at him, before beckoning him over with her finger. He grinned at her and came over to jump up and lay beside her. "Comfy."

"Yep," she bounced a little bit, "and quiet, extra marks." She giggled.

"It's a good job it's quiet."

"Yes, I know. So open the envelope," she patted his leg, "I'm dying to know what Daddy left us."

"Me too, I can't believe he paid for another night."

"We can go to your grandparents and come back can't we?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded kissing her. They had planned to have dinner with his grandparents before they left, feeling that it was only right with them being in England. Robin undid the letter and read the words.

 _Robin,_

 _I cannot thank you enough for taking care of my little girl for me, I know that's she's growing up and that she loves you more than anything. I am so happy that she found you, because you make her happy; she's never happier than when she's with you. I hope you both have an amazing weekend, I'm sure you will. Enjoy the hotel, I organised for you to have anything you want, also there's a little something else in the envelope, anyway, thank you for being there for her when I can't be, I know you love her as much as I do and that you will continue to treasure her heart; I couldn't think of a better person for her to entrust it to. Robin you truly are someone incredibly special, you are like a son to me and I'm quite certain that one day you will be._

 _Thank you again, Henry Mills._

Robin looked up from the letter to Regina and handed it to her to read before looking in the envelope, there were two Globe theatre tickets to Romeo and Juliet, Robin laughed and shook his head, "well, that's something."

"What?"

"Romeo and Juliet." He handed them to her.

"Wow, that's a nice of him."

"I know." He grinned, Regina took his hand and leant her forehead against his.

"We are actually here." She looked around and kissed him sweetly before hopping off the bed and grabbing her case. She unzipped it and began to take out the things she would need, including her dress for later which was safely zipped up in a dress bag. Then she took another bag, one with pink stripes and her makeup case; objects in hand, she wandered into the bathroom, making sure that Robin didn't see. She put the makeup case on the vanity and then hid the pink bag somewhere she could get to it later, when she would need to change into the items inside. She turned and her eyes went wide, "Robin, come here."

"What is it?" He asked appearing at the door.

"Look at that," she pointed at the huge bath tub and turned to bite her lip.

"Whoa."

"I know, maybe we can use it together at some point," she quipped moving closer to him and feeling bold.

"Maybe we could," he chuckled, reaching out and pulling her towards him, his hands circling her waist, "in fact, I think I'd like that," he attached his lips to her neck, "a lot." He moved his mouth up and nibbled her earlobe lightly, causing her to shudder in his arms.

"Robin," she chuckled, her head lulling back as she allowed his advances. His mouth dropped back to the hollow of her neck again where he traced the line of her throat. She was really enjoying what he was doing to her, but something inside was nagging at her, telling her to stop him or they'd drop all their plans and make love right at that moment on the bathroom floor.

Robin could kiss her like this all day, but he knew that he needed to get a hold of himself and stop; reluctantly he pulled back and traced her jaw with his fingers, "we'll finish that tonight."

"I'm sure we will," she nodded.

"Anyway, how's the head fairing?"

"Oh it's fine now, I can barely even remember feeling like that," she bypassed him and walked into the bedroom, stopping at the window, she looked out and shook her head, "it's amazing."

"It is," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The Marble arch is there; I mean it's literally there." She pointed out of the window and her arms came back down to lay across his, she tilted her head to look up at him and cast him a bright smile.

"Hmm, the view outside is okay I suppose," he shrugged walking to perch on the bed.

She turned around and furrowed her eyebrows, what was he talking about? The view outside was ridiculously amazing, how could he demote it to being okay.

He grinned at her, "the view in here on the other hand," a toothy smile made its way onto her face as she walked up to him and he placed his hands on her hips, "the view in here is extraordinarily, perfect."

"Stop it," she laughed leaning her head against his.

"Look at you though, in fact, stay still."

"What are you doing?"

"Stay still, don't move," he held up his hands, "don't move from that position."

"I'm not."

He shuffled over the bed and dangled off the edge, pulling his case over to him; unzipping it he grabbed his camera bag.

"Robin, haven't you taken enough photos of me yet this week?" She asked, he had been at it constantly, taking snaps of her and saying that they were for memories and sometimes even making the excuse that they were for his art project, any reason he could find to take a photo of her.

"Stay still, the lights perfect," he brought the camera up to his eye and snapped one of her, pulling back to look at it. She was a natural model; he knew that when he had asked her what she wanted to do and she said she'd be his model, she was just joking, but she was really good. "Beautiful," he nodded, "now, can I have my favourite smile please?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"There it is," he moved down on the bed to get a better angle, "stunning."

"Robin," she rolled her eyes, sitting down in the window seat, "how many pictures have you taken of me this week?" She asked.

"Not enough, now lean on your tattooed wrist, I wanna get it in shot."

She did as he told her and looked out of the window, "I'm serious though, how many?"

He flicked up the number and his eyes went wide, "wow, that is actually quite a lot."

"I told you; how many is a lot?"

"Four hundred and twenty-two."

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"They aren't all of you," he shrugged, "there's like two of the London eye."

"Robin, put the camera down," she stood up and walked back to him.

"One more, just one."

"No, put it down," she laughed, wrestling him for his camera, "give it to me, Robin."

"You'll break it," he whinged, "I won't take another."

"You better not," she scoffed, grinning at him. Then a flash went off and her mouth dropped open, "Robin Locksley you little liar." She managed to get the camera from him and rose her eyebrows, "oh I hope you've got your best model face ready." She swished her hair as she placed the strap around her neck and pointed the lens at him, "smile, stay still, don't move." She mocked.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do," she giggled, "just one more Regina, I don't have enough pictures of your beautiful face, because _four-hundred_ pictures just isn't enough."

"I definitely haven't ever said that, but it is true, I can never take enough pictures of you."

She hopped up on the bed standing up, "strike a pose Robin," she looked through the viewfinder and took a photograph of him. She pulled back to look at it and chuckled, "I am totally putting that up in my locker when we get back to school."

"I thought you weren't the type of girl to put photos in her school locker."

"Hmm, but look at this," she showed it to him.

"Urgh, Gina that's so bad." He groaned, he hated having his photo taken, he didn't think himself to be very photogenic, quite the opposite to his stunning girlfriend.

"No you look hot, carry on; ooh okay, sit here," she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a chair, "come on Robin I want to play photographer, be my hot sexy model?" She pouted at him and cast him a look he couldn't refuse. He rolled his eyes and sat down, she smiled at him and looked through the lese, "oh no, no." She moved closer and undid a couple of buttons, before adjusting his posture and what he was doing with his hands. "Okay, perfect, now, go for a look that screams sex appeal."

He chuckled at her and she shook her head, "what? I can't do sex appeal."

"Oh yes you can, I have seen it, one second," her hands went to her own shirt and she undid enough buttons allowing him to see the black lace underneath, that just covered her breasts. "There you go." She took a couple of shots and looked at them, she bit her lip, feeling extremely aroused by the images. "Now this one, is not going in my locker."

"Is it that bad?" he asked, dropping back in his seat.

"Oh no, it isn't bad, on the contrary, it is very good, too good for someone else's eyes other than my own." She looked at the camera and then back up to him, she wanted a picture of the two of them together, "how do I set a timer on this?" She questioned looking at it, a quizzical look on her face.

He stood up and took the camera from her, looking at it he set it up and placed it where it would get a good photo of them in the window seat. He clicked the button and hurried over to the seat, pulling her to sit on his lap, she flung her arms around his neck as his went around her waist and they looked at each other. The flash went of signifying that the photo had been taken, but they didn't move from their position, Robin closed the gap between them and kissed her, the flash of the camera going off again as he had set it to go off a couple of times.

Regina played with the hair on the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss, asking for entrance to his mouth, as she ran her tongue across his lips. He granted her access immediately and met her tongue with his own. Their kisses were hot and languid, they were kissing as though they had all the time in the world to do so and they were enjoying every minute of it. When Regina felt that familiar throbbing sensation in her core she pulled back and chuckled. "Do you think it worked?" She asked.

He looked down at his lap and nodded, "yep, I think it did."

"Robin!" She laughed, shaking her head, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"You do this to me milady, you are the one responsible."

"Well, I'm not apologising."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Good." She chuckled, standing up and picking up the camera, looking at the photos they had just taken, "aww, I am seriously going to have no space on my dresser." It would look perfect next to her Halloween picture, maybe she would have to get a photo montage frame for her wall. In fact, she was stocking away ideas for Robin's birthday and that would be a cute one, but J's birthday was before then and she was planning his party.

Robin adjusted his shirt and stood up, "what do you want to do today? Romeo and Juliet isn't until eight and I have reservations for six thirty at a nice restaurant in central London."

"Sounds perfect." She looked down and then back up at him, "do think we could maybe go to the pool?"

"Regina?" He furrowed his eyebrows, he knew there was a pool in the hotel, an amazing pool, but he hadn't been counting on using it; she was petrified of water, why would she want to go to the pool?

"I need your help with something."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Robin, please." She knew he was scared of something happening and she was too, but the sooner she got over her fear, the sooner she would feel better. She needed to do this not just for herself, but for him also, she didn't want him missing out on having fun because of her.

He sighed and looked at her, he really didn't want to have to bring her back out of one of her episodes, not today, but the thing was, he couldn't deny her anything. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"There's a shallow end isn't there? Anyway, there aren't any waves, it's the waves that scare me, the uncontrollable nature of them."

"Okay, then I suppose we'll go to the pool."

"I thought you'd kill to see me in a bathing suit," she quipped, unbuttoning her shirt further as she grabbed her bathing suit from her case.

"Good point." He nodded, he was just going to have to help her through this.

* * *

They arrived at the pool and Regina removed her clothes to reveal a black bathing suit that had a tear drop hole in the middle, dropping from the middle of her breasts to her belly button; Robin looked at her, oh she was gorgeous, so gorgeous. Her hair just brushed her shoulders and the layers flicked out, she was perfect.

"Robin," she chuckled waving her hand in front of his face, "cat got your tongue?"

"No, sorry, come on," he took her hand in his and stepped down the first step into the pool. She was clinging to him tightly as she slowly stepped onto the steps, he could see that she was shaking, "Regina, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Robin, I've got this."

"What are you trying to prove to yourself?" he asked, tilting his head as he looked at her.

"It's a stupid fear," she snapped, "and I need to get rid of it, so you either help me, or I do it alone."

He shook his head; how did she still not see that it was alright to have fears? Everyone had fears, hell knows he did, he had his fear of heights, except from his tree house of course; the thing was though that he was being slightly hypocritical, because the restaurant he was taking her to tonight was in an extremely tall building overlooking London, he knew the view would be amazing and that she would love it, so he was taking her, despite his fear. "I'll help you, but Gina, it isn't going to just go away like that."

She sighed, she knew he was right, she was terrified already and the water was only up to her knees, "I know," she whispered.

"Do you want to go in the sauna?"

"No, can we at least try?" She asked, "don't let go of me."

"I won't," he shook his head, his arms encircling her waist as he stepped down another step, taking her with him, meaning that the water was now up to her waist, he felt her tense in his arms. "I got you, I'm not letting go, I'll never let go, I promise Regina."

He was about to go another step when she tugged him, "I don't think I can."

"Well, you've done amazing."

"No I haven't," she rolled her eyes.

"You have Gina, I'm proud of you."

She offered him a small smile, "carry on Robin."

"I thought you said you didn't want to go anymore."

"I want to try something," she placed her arms around his neck, "pick me up."

"What?"

"Just try it."

He knew what she was doing and he was more than willing to assist her, if she could hold onto him, ground herself to him, maybe she wouldn't be so scared. He placed his hands under her arse and brought her legs up around his waist. "You holding on?" He asked.

"Hmm." She nodded looking into his eyes as he ventured further into the pool.

She was trembling, he could feel her, but he was amazed at what she had achieved, because he knew she was scared. "Are you okay?" He asked when the water was up to her breasts.

"Yes."

"I'm not going any deeper."

"Don't let go of me." She cried, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I promised you," he smiled, his hands skimming over the base of her back. They just stood in the water, not moving and after a while Regina lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," he leant down and kissed her soundly. "You fought your fear."

"Hmm, unsuccessfully, I'm petrified right now."

"I know, come on, let's get you back to dry land."

He carried her to the side and placed her on the tiles, before pulling himself up next to her. She looked up at him and smiled before splashing some water at him with her foot.

"Oi, you," he laughed, pulling her into his arms. She leant up and kissed him, before resting her head against his chest and looking at an elderly couple laid on loungers holding hands across from them.

"Do you think we'll be like that?" she asked, glancing up at him, "when we're all old and grey haired?" she toyed with his hand that was sat in his lap.

"I know we will," he nodded, kissing her again. He could see them growing old together, surrounded by their children.

"Will you still love me when I'm all old and wrinkly, with no teeth?"

"Of course," he chuckled, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "will you love me?"

She pretended to think about it and he tickled her, "yes of course," she laughed, "Robin." She smiled just looking at him, he was her soulmate and she was determined for them to be together forever. She knew that most teenagers fell out of love with their high school sweethearts, but not her and Robin, that wouldn't happen, she was sure of it; they had a connection, a strong connection that scared her at times, it scared her how much she loved him, how much she needed him, because what if one day she lost him? How would she go on without him? He was her life, her everything.

"Shall we go get ready for dinner?" he asked, leaning in and nipping her lips lightly.

"Yes, I suppose we should; thank you for helping me."

"It wasn't anything; you know I'll help you with anything you ask me to." He stood up off the edge and reached out, taking her hand in his to help her up.

"I love you Robin Locksley."

"I love you too Regina Mills." He rubbed his nose over hers as they collected their things and changed into suitable attire for walking through the hotel back to their room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Regina was finishing up getting ready; she wanted to surprise Robin, so had sent him down to wait for her at the bar. She was wearing her little black dress, that in the back dropped low and within the gap hung strands of diamonds; the sleeves were long and tight fitted, with a thin line of diamantes encrusting the cuffs. There was a high neckline at the font that contrasted with the plunging back. The dress itself was tight and dropped to her knees, she ran her hands over the skirt before picking up her clutch off the bed. Looking around the room she bit her bottom lip, the next time she would be in here, they would be making love, she was nervous, yet excited, really excited.

Taking a deep breath, she took one last look in the mirror, adjusting her hair that was layered and flicky; she nodded and grabbed the room key before leaving the room. After exiting the lift, she made her way into the restaurant, noting that several people stopped to look at her, she continued on her way, her black heels clicking on the hard marble floor. Tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously, she tapped Robin on the shoulder, he turned around and gasped. "Oh my god, you look stunning."

"Why thank you; I do think people are staring at me," she whispered.

"I am not surprised," he shook his head, "Regina, wow."

She felt her cheeks heat up and smiled at him, "I'm glad you approve, now are we going for dinner?"

"Yes, yeah, come on," he stood up and she threaded her arm through his. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but why not? He had the most stunning woman in the world on his arm.

"I must say, you do look handsome," she confessed, he was wearing a suit with a white shirt and a black tie that matched her dress. His hair was styled but not overly so and he had just the right amount of stubble, just as she liked it. Everyone was watching as they left and Regina grew slightly conscious, holding onto his arm tighter, resting her head on his shoulder. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"That is a surprise," he nodded as they stepped into the cab and Regina leant against him so she was practically sat on his lap. It was already dark out and the lights of the city were shining; Marble Arch was lit up and looked amazing, Regina peered out of the window, biting her bottom lip. Robin spoke up to the driver, "can we go the scenic route please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Regina held onto his hand and looked at the view out of the window; sooner that they knew they were coming around past Buckingham Palace which was lit up in amber lights. "Oh wow," she gushed, "Robin look."

"I know," he nodded squeezing her hand, he loved watching her, sure he'd seen it all before, but her face wasn't something he would forget quickly. It was the smile and the glint in her eyes which captivated him completely. Next came the houses of Parliament and Big Ben, they were too illuminated and she was just watching in awe, shaking her head as she gasped.

"Everything is amazing in the daytime, but at night, it's something else, it really is, it's just beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he nodded.

She turned to look at him and saw that he wasn't looking at the view out of the window, no, he was looking at her. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes and she tilted her head. He reached out and cupped her cheek gently, before pulling her closer and claiming her lips with him. She sighed as she moulded into him, the view out of the window long forgotten, until Robin broke the kiss, "look," he gestured out of the window to a tall tower that was lit up.

"What is it?" She asked, looking back to him.

"That's where we're going," he stated, casting her a smirk.

"What? Up there?" She questioned, it looked pretty tall and Robin was afraid of heights, he had waited at the bottom of the London Eye whilst she had gone on with Guinevere, so why would he now want to go and eat up a tower?

"It's a great brasserie," he shrugged, "and the views are to die for."

"I can imagine, but Robin, you're scared of…"

"You faced your fear today and I'm gonna do the same, it's not as if there's any chance of anything happening, there are just floor to ceiling windows."

"Wow," she shook her head, "that's amazing, are you sure?"

"I've had these reservations for a month, of course I'm sure," he nodded.

"We could just go somewhere else, hell I'd go to McDonald's as long as you were with me."

"Regina, we are not going to McDonald's," he laughed, shaking his head, "we are going to this place, I want everything to be perfect, you deserve it."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "Robin, whatever it is, if I'm with you, I know it's going to be perfect."

"You're going soppy on me."

"Today I am." She chuckled, rubbing her nose against his as the taxi pulled to a halt and Robin paid the driver before stepping out and offering her his hand. She took it and stood up, looking up at the building.

"Come on." Robin grinned as she linked her arm through his and he led her into the so called OXO building.

They made their way up to the floor where the restaurant was located and Regina looked at it wide eyed, it was so posh and she could imagine that the food was going to be a fortune. They approached the desk where the waiter nodded and led them towards a table that was located next to the window. Regina's mouth literally dropped open at the view as her eyes went wide, "oh my," she gasped, there were panoramic views of London, with St Paul's cathedral taking centre stage. It was dark, but the city was illuminated, lit up in bright lights and Regina felt extremely emotional all of a sudden, Robin had gone to so much effort to make her happy. "Oh Robin, it's amazing."

"Are you crying?" He asked, turning to look at her and swiping the tear from her cheek.

"I just, I can't believe it, thank you Robin, thank you…"

"Regina, you don't need to say thank you, it's not necessary, I love you and this is for the both of us," he pecked her lips, pulling her chair out for her.

She sat down and took his hands across the table, "I love you so much." She smiled.

"Order what you want." He stated.

"You spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoilt."

She grinned and shook her head, Robin was perfect, this restaurant was perfect and she had a feeling that the rest of the night would just get even better.

* * *

Once they had finished their mains Robin was looking at the dessert menu, so yeah, it was expensive, but that didn't matter, his parents had insisted on giving him some spending money and he hadn't spent it, he'd kept it, knowing how much this place cost. "Okay, what you getting?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I'm fine," she shrugged.

"Okay, well, how about we share?"

"Go on then," she chuckled, picking up the menu again and scanning it, "well, I think I'd know what I'd chose."

"I think I know what you'd chose too. It's between two right?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "the…"

"Apple and cider trifle, with butterscotch popcorn."

"That's one," she grinned, knowing that Robin knew her so well.

"Or Caramélia chocolate mousse, peanut sauce, caramelised banana, but you won't go for that because of the peanut." He quipped.

"Spot on," Regina laughed.

"Shall we go for the trifle?"

She let out a little giggle, "yes please." She looked at him and the waiter came to take their plates and orders for dessert, before he picked anything up Regina stopped him, "excuse me, please my you take a photo for us?" She asked, getting her phone out of her clutch.

"Of course," he nodded.

She smiled at him and moved to sit sideways on Robin's lap, looking up at him, with the spectacular view behind them. Robin looked down at her and squeezed her playfully, causing her to let out a small laugh. Once the waiter had taken the photo she stood back up and thanked him, before he proceeded with his job.

...

"This is delicious," she stated taking a spoonful of the trifle and moaning.

That moaning did something to him, he watched her sink in her chair and felt himself fighting to stop his arousal, "mmm Robin, you have to try this." He really didn't know how he was going to make it through Romeo and Juliet, all he wanted was to take her back to the hotel room right away; they had waited so long for this, to have each other, give themselves to one another properly. He didn't know how she was so chilled out, at least she appeared chilled out, maybe inside she was just as anxious as he was. He just really wished she would stop moaning like she was doing, maybe he needed to give her a taste of her own medicine.

He picked up his own spoon and sampled some of the dessert, "mmm," he groaned and saw her eyes go wide as she stared at him, he could tell that it was working already. "You're right Regina, this is amazing." He said, his voice low and guttural. She gasped and he noticed that she shuffled in her chair slightly, clearly she was as turned on as he was.

She stared at him, those noises were taking her to places she shouldn't be going, a bolt of lust running through her. She slipped her foot out of her heel and found his leg, now it was his turn for his eyes to go wide as she moved her chair closer to the table, and in doing so, her foot was able to freely travel up his leg.

"Whoa." Robin took hold of her foot and began to massage it lightly, before allowing her to continue with her actions.

She smiled and placed a piece of the popcorn in her mouth, "mmm." She hummed, "try this," she leant over with a piece of the sweet treat, he leant in too and just as he was about to take the popcorn from her, she closed the gap and found his lips with hers, "I'm so turned on right now," she whispered.

"Me too," he nodded. She brought her hand back up and he took the popcorn from her, licking her fingers sensually in the process. "Regina, you don't know what you're doing to me."

"Oh, I think I do," she nodded, her foot pressing into his crotch, feeling his hard length through his suit pants, "I can feel exactly what I'm doing to you."

"I think you need to stop otherwise it'll never go down before we have to set off to go to Romeo and Juliet."

"Fine," she chuckled, her foot dropping from his lap and back into her shoe, "hmm, can't take the heat?" She asked, a sensuality present in her voice.

"I'm just worried that we'll have to miss the theatre and go straight back to the hotel."

"Ooh is that a threat?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"No if you carry on like that, it's a promise."

"Too bad I really want to go to the theatre isn't it then," she sighed, thinking that if they didn't have the tickets they would be one step closer to having sex, something she was looking forwards to immensely, especially after all the flirting they had been doing tonight.

"Hmm, it is actually," he chuckled, taking the last of the dessert on his spoon and holding it out for her. Maintaining eye contact she closed her mouth around the spoon and took it from him, savouring it in her mouth, the sour sauce contrasted brilliantly with the sweet cream.

"So, so good," she looked back at the bowl and then up to him, "Robin," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you let me have the last bit?"

"Because I wanted you to have the last bit," he glanced up at a clock above the bar, "okay, we need to be going," he stood up, "I'm going to go pay."

"Okay, well I'm just nipping to the little girl's room."

"Okay," he kissed her lightly before walking across to the bar to pay the bill.

She grabbed her purse and found the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, she wanted him so badly, it was ridiculous how turned on she was. She took her lipstick out of her bag and reapplied a fresh coat of the deep red, slapping her lips together she turned to leave, seeing that Robin was waiting for her. "Come on, we have, fifteen minutes to get to the globe theatre, there's a lovely walk along the thames river path, you up for it?"

"Of course, how long does it take?"

"About seven minutes."

"Okay, let's go then." She took his hand and they hopped in the lift, as soon as they were in there and it was just the two of them, Robin pushed her against the wall and slammed his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth as her arms came up around his neck, his hands came under her ass as he lifted her up and her dress hitched up her legs as they circled him.

"I have been dying to do this to you all night," he breathed, one of his hands moving up her back and slipping under the fabric of her dress, "this dress is exquisite."

"Do you think so?" She gasped as his lips left hers and travelled down her neck.

"It's one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

"Just you wait till tonight." She quipped her head lolling on his shoulder, then the lift stopped and the doors opened. Robin dropped her carefully to the ground as an elderly couple entered the lift. Regina consciously tucked her hair behind her ear as she straightened her dress, she stole a glance at Robin and her eyes went wide. She pulled him so that the couple couldn't see.

"What?" he whispered, looking down and making sure that he didn't have a visible erection.

She shook her head, "not trousers, face," she grabbed a tissue from her bag and discreetly dabbed it on her tongue.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stay still," she rubbed off the lipstick marks and quickly discarded of the tissue in his jacket pocket. She knew the couple were looking at them and she awkwardly reached for Robin's hand. "I do apologise." She murmured, nodding at the couple, "I don't know what you saw, but my husband and I just couldn't contain ourselves, I apologise." She placed a hand on his chest and let out a little laugh.

Robin looked at her, what the hell was she doing? "Yeah, um sorry, it's my wife you see, she can't keep her hands to herself." He nodded furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Who's fault is that husband?"

The elderly couple looked at them as though they were crazy and when the lift reached the bottom floor, Regina grabbed Robin's hand and they quickly made a mad dash for the door. "Oh my god." She laughed, turning and kissing him.

"Husband?"

"Hmm, why not, I thought I'd play around with it, mind you I think we may be a little young for that."

"Something tells me that the couple didn't buy it."

"Oh I dunno," she shook he head, "but I think they got quite the surprise when they walked into the elevator," she giggled.

"Oh I'm sure if they'd got on a floor later they would have been even more shocked," he chuckled, a wicked grin coming upon his face.

"You Robin Locksley are a bad influence on me."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "you love it."

"Yes, I do." She shook her head and shuddered, it was freezing and she was only just becoming aware of how much so, she wished she had brought more than a simple shawl with her to keep her warm, but she hadn't thought.

Robin noticed her shudder, she was cold and he couldn't have that, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "here."

"Robin, you'll freeze, I'm fine."

"No you aren't, take the jacket."

"Do you want my shawl?" She joked.

"I'm good thanks." He placed his arm around her and she leant into him as they walked along the river, a wall separating them from the water.

"It really is so beautiful, all the lights."

"I think you might have said that already tonight."

"I think I may have, but it's the truth." She nodded against him.

"Do you know what, I don't think it would be so bad."

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Having you as my wife one day when we're older."

"I should hope that it wouldn't be too bad, in fact I should hope that you would want it."

"Regina, I don't plan on letting you go, ever."

"Good, I'm glad to know." Her heart swelled, she knew she was lucky to find the one so early in life, it meant that they would be able to spent the whole rest of their lives together, not having to go through what most went though, having to find the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, they had already done it. "Is that a promise?" She asked.

"Of course it is." He nodded. It was the truth, he did plan on marrying her when they were old enough, there was no one else he would want to spend his life with, it was her, it had always been her, from the moment they met, from the very first touch, he had known that she was the woman he wanted and he knew that he would never want another, because no one was Regina, no one even came close to what she was, she was his and he was hers.

* * *

"So this is Shakespeare's globe," she stated as they found their seats.

"It's been newly renovated," he pointed out, "but yeah, Shakespeare walked this very floor."

"Hmm, do you think he was a woman?"

"What?" Robin chuckled.

"You know, the rumours that he was a woman."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, he had a way with words for a man didn't he, very eloquent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Nothing, I just mean, could you imagine being a woman back then?"

"I'm having trouble with it to be honest."

"Robin, be serious, like if I was a woman in Shakespearian times, what rights would I have?"

"None."

"Exactly, so I'm a female writer, I write plays, but, because I'm a woman, I can't publish those plays, even though they're extraordinary, what do I do?"

"Pretend to be a man?"

"Exactly," she nodded, "so, Shakespeare as a woman?"

"Nah, I still think he might have been a man who was in touch with his emotions."

"Like you then?" She taunted, nudging him gently.

"Is it such a bad thing? Anyway, when have you ever seen me cry, once?" he asked, giving her a look.

"Um, let me think, I seem to remember you crying when…"

He looked down his nose at her and shook his head, "come on, that doesn't count, you nearly drowned, what did you expect me to do?"

"No, I was going to say when I accidently hit you in the balls, but yeah, you're right you did cry then too."

"I thought I was going to lose the woman I loved, I mean come on."

"Yeah, I'll let you off with that one."

"And the balls thing, well, that's just downright painful."

"You cried like a little girl whose big brother just flushed her Barbie down the toilet."

"Aw, did Zelena do that to you?" He asked, playing along.

"No, she flushed my Cindy though, was not happy."

"You had dolls?" he grinned, playing with her hair

"Yes, I had dolls."

"I can't see it,"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I just kinda figured that you'd be the type of girl who was out climbing trees and riding horses."

"Well, J liked the dolls and the dress up, but yeah, riding was totally better than the dolls, as for climbing trees, that was Ze."

"I see." Robin's hand danced across the bare skin of her knee and she shuddered under his touch, shuffling closer so that they might as well have been sharing a seat.

"Ooh it's starting," she grinned, looking up at him as he placed an arm around her and she rested against him.

 _"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."_

"Brings back memories," Robin chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I bet their Juliet isn't as beautiful as mine was."

"Hmm, we'll see won't we, but Romeo is going to have a hard time living up to my expectations." She giggled, snuggling up to him, his jacket still secured around her.

* * *

The play came to an end and the curtain dropped as the lights came back on in the theatre, Regina looked up at Robin and smiled, "so?"

"Nah, sorry, my Juliet was definitely better."

She laughed and stood up, giving him her hand as she pulled him up to stand with her, his arms wrapped around her and she nuzzled into his chest, "I love you," she breathed, inhaling his scent that she loved so much, she had held his jacket to her nose throughout the play and at some points, like this one, had even been so bold as to actually smell him; his scent was intoxicating and she was enamoured by it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, catching her out.

"What?"

"Are you sniffing me?"

"No," she shook her head, "why would I do that?" She shrugged, pulling back, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been caught out.

"You were weren't you?"

"No I wasn't, that would be weird." Her cheeks were heating up and he was chuckling at her.

"Do you enjoy my smell?"

"Yes, actually," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He shrugged, "your scent is apple, from your shampoo; jasmine and vanilla."

"Wow, that's specific," she laughed.

"Well milady, when two people are as close as we are, one notices these things."

His wording made her shiver in anticipation, she knew that they would becoming a lot closer very soon.

He knew what he had said as his deep blue eyes met her brown ones, they were shimmering with desire and he had to shake his head to stop himself from just staring at her beauty, she really was the most stunning thing he had ever seen and she outshone anything they had seen that night.

"Did you enjoy the play?" he asked taking her hand as they began to walk out of the Globe.

"Yes I did, very much, it's my favourite, but you already know that don't you."

"Of course I do," he nodded; having already ordered a taxi he opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Why thank you kind sir," she giggled.

"You're very welcome good madam," he joined in. When they were sat, he turned to the taxi driver and stated, "Marriott Hotel, Park Lane please."

"Sure thing," he nodded, turning to the road and pulling out into the stream of traffic which was light due to the fact there were only really taxis on the road at this time.

Regina snuggled into him and he leant down, finding her lips and kissing her passionately, his hand came to her cheek and slipped into her hair; her hand was on his upper thigh and she ran it up and down before squeezing his knee and moaning into his mouth, resulting in his hand moving to the back of her dress and slipping into her dress through the hole in the back, "Robin the driver," she whispered, consciously.

"He's driving," Robin breathed, his mouth dropping to her neck.

"Oh god," she closed her eyes and her head lolled back slightly, "I love it when you do that."

"Oh I know and I plan to do a lot more of it when we're back at the hotel."

"I feel like we've been waiting for forever for this," she stated, her breath shuddery.

Robin pulled back to look at her, "I would wait forever for you."

* * *

 **Sorry! I did warn you, okay, so the more reviews I get on this chapter, the quicker I update, probably this week! I'm halfway through the first time chapter now and I have to say, it's really something, so let me know what you thought of this one. I know I've kept you waiting for so long, but the next chapter is it, I swear, it's really happening! Thank you to all of you for all your support and patience, hehe, it's gonna be worth it. ;) Love you all, please let me know what you thought. ;) xxx**


	34. First time

**Okay guys, this is it! It's taken seven months of writing, 250,000 words and 34 chapters to get to this point! Thank you all soooo much for your constant support, it means the world to me and thanks for your patience, I really couldn't do any of this without the people who read my stories; I have so much love for you all! Anyway, without further a do, here we go, it's finally time! xxx**

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel after their romantic dinner and trip to the theatre, Robin and Regina sat down on the edge of the bed; he took a deep breath and met her gaze, "how are you feeling?" He asked, messing with the fabric on the sleeve of her dress.

"Not gonna lie, I'm slightly nervous." She breathed, taking his hand and threading their fingers together.

"Glad I'm not the only one." He laughed nervously.

"We'll be fine." She chuckled, "we won't be any different after than we are now." She traced her fingertips over his cheek. "We'll still be the same two people; we'll still love each other. We'll just be, closer." She smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips gently, before pulling back and resting her forehead against his, "I want to be close to you Robin Locksley."

"And I want to be close to you too Regina Mills." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Okay, good," she chuckled before mocking him, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Regina." He laughed leaning on the bed and pulling her on top of him.

She smiled down at him and shook her head, "you're going to have to wait a minute, I promise you won't be disappointed." She moved off from on top of him.

With that she disappeared into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she looked in the mirror, this was it, the moment she had been waiting for, she would no longer be a girl, she'd be a woman, one who'd made love and she was scared, really scared. Running a hand through her hair, she turned to the cupboard and pulled out a bag she had stored there earlier. She took out the red lingerie and looked at it, she ran her hand over the red lace cups that were somewhat transparent and the see through part of the babydoll.

Carefully she removed her dress and draped it over the bath tub, the black knickers and backless bra also came off, dropping to the ground. Turning back to the mirror she looked at her naked form and nodded, she didn't look half bad and it wasn't as if Robin had never seen her body before, he'd just never seen it all uncovered at once. There was no backing out now, this was happening, she was going to have sex, proper sex. She opened the cabinet and checked her pills, making sure that she had remembered to take it that morning, which luckily she had, she didn't want any barriers between them, if they were going to do it, then they had to do it properly, experience everything, every sensation, she wanted to feel him.

Looking at the underwear again she smiled, Jefferson had told her that she would probably kill Robin when he saw her, she hoped not. She slipped the tiny panties on and pulled up the suspender belt and stocking with little black bows running down the back. She placed her feet in her black heels, before looking at herself again as she put the top half on. She turned to the side checking out the different angles, she furrowed her eyebrows and began routing in her bag, there was one thing that was missing, deep red lipstick. Okay, so she looked pretty good, she was extremely happy with the final look. Taking her phone out she quickly dialled Jefferson's number for moral support, or whatever he could offer her.

"Regina! You done it?"

"J, I'm scared, what if I freeze up? What if he freezes up, what if we just can't do it?"

"Whoa, chill out would you."

"J this is a big deal!" She shout whispered, ensuring that Robin didn't overhear what she was saying, "I'm so nervous; I think I'm going to throw up."

"Don't do that, that is not attractive in any way shape or form."

"I don't know if I can do this," she shook her head.

"You're over thinking it, it'll be perfect and if not, that's what second times are for."

"So much for you to say, you've never had sex J."

"Ring Tink."

"I can't."

"Regina, just let it happen, stop thinking about it and let him fuck you."

"Jefferson!"

"What?"

"It's not fucking."

"What is it then?"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes, how was he meant to understand? He had never been in love and he didn't get that when you were, it wasn't just fucking, it was making love, maybe that was only in her eyes because she was a hopeless romantic when it came to those things; she fully believed in saving herself for the man she was going to be with for the rest of her life and if that made her soppy, then so be it, she would take and wear that title with pride, with the knowledge that she had chosen well. Her own thoughts were working to boost her courage, she knew that Robin was the right person for her, so why was she worried? She had no reason to be. "I can do it, it'll be fine." She took a deep breath.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." She sighed, "bye J."

"See you later Gina."

* * *

Robin watched as she closed the bathroom door behind her, he let out a shuddery breath and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't think he'd ever been this nervous and excited at the same time; what if he didn't please her? What if she didn't reach her orgasm? He had google searched it and it hadn't helped, all it had told him was that a woman didn't always finish on her first time if she was with a guy whose first time it was also. He'd gone to Graham, but he hadn't really been that much of a help; Alex on the other hand had helped him alot, he hadn't gone to her, she had come to him and she had told him something that he could do which would ensure that he brought Regina to her peak, but he wasn't sure what Regina would think about it, they would just have to see.

He grabbed his wash bag and robe, before hurrying out of the room to the guest bathroom that was on their level, he wanted to freshen up too. He looked at the boxers that J had given him as a joke, on the back they read, _'Property of Regina Mills, if found please return to 108 Mifflin Street,'_ he chuckled and changed into them. Quickly brushing his teeth, he splashed some cologne on before running his hand through his hair and nodding. It was weird to think that he was the last one of his male friends to be taking the plunge so to speak, but unlike them, he had waited for the right woman, the only woman for him, Regina. This was it though, they were finally going to do it, step up their relationship and really get to know what it felt like; he could imagine what she was going to feel like around him and there was only one word that sprung to mind, magic.

He shook his head and tapered down his nerves, he wasn't going to let them get to him, because he knew she was nervous enough for the both of them; he wasn't surprised though, it was a lot harder on the woman, that much he knew, the advice everyone seemed to be giving him was to make sure that she was ready, otherwise it would hurt her and he couldn't bare that. What if he hurt her? He'd never forgive himself if she suffered pain because of him; he needed to stop thinking about it, he was stressing himself out, it would be fine, everything would be fine. He nodded, this was happening and it was happening now, he just needed to remember the advice he had been given and everything would be perfect, he was going to focus on her pleasure, giving her pleasure was even more rewarding than his own.

He wandered back into their hotel room and he could hear her voice muffled, she was clearly on the phone to someone in the bathroom; he moved over to the door and listened in, _"it's not fucking!"_ Robin furrowed his eyebrows, he was so tempted to laugh, but then she would know that he was listening in to her conversation. He shook his head and moved away from the door, why was he even nervous? This was Regina, his Regina, it was like second nature for them to touch each other, why would them having sex be any different?

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed; that was his main cause of concern at the moment, how should he be sat waiting for her when she came in? Would it be weird if he was just laid out on the bed? But would it be awkward if he was just sat watching the door creepily? He shook his head and opted for the window seat, he pushed his robe down so that he was in his boxers alone and sat on the seat, looking out of the window; glad that the dimmer light in their room was turned down low and nobody would be able to him all that much if they looked up at the window.

Looking around he had a feeling he was forgetting something; candles, he was forgetting the candles and the rose petals, how had he forgotten? He hurried to the corner of the room where he had stored the petals and began to sprinkle them around the room, trailing around the bed in a heart shape, it was the artist in him. Then came the candles and he spotted them around and began to light them.

Regina peered through a gap in the door and looked back into the room, Robin was stood by the dresser, doing something, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She could do this, taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and he turned to look at her.

"Wow." His eyes darkened in desire as he scanned them over her body, "you are so sexy, my god Regina." He placed down the box of matches and walked over to her, his hands coming to her hips. She had sucked in a breath and he brought one hand back up to her cheek, "are you gonna remember to breathe?"

She smacked him lightly and laughed, "I am breathing."

"Hmm, now you are, I think we both just need to take it as it comes, no pressure."

"I think that's a good idea." She nodded, her hands running down his toned body, skimming over his muscles, "but know one thing, I'm not stopping until we've both climaxed at least once."

"I'm game with that," he nodded. "But I'm focusing on your pleasure tonight."

"Is that so?" She asked moving even closer so that her lace covered breasts brushed across his chest.

"Yes," he breathed dropping his lips to hers and kissing her sweetly. His hands slipped under the lace of her negligee as she moaned against his lips. He found the hem of her panties, resulting in him slipping his thumbs under each side and caressing her skin gently; twirling the fabric a little before removing his hands and fiddling with the ties at either side of her.

Regina's hands came to his muscled arms as she pulled her lips from his and moved them to his neck, the scent of pine filling her senses yet again, but even stronger now that he wasn't wearing anything. "I feel like we can do anything together," she whispered, "like you make me strong."

"I think we make each other strong."

"I don't know what I'd be without you."

"Hmm, you'd still be strong; you might be that moody madam that I first bumped into, but you'd still be the strongest person I ever met."

"I was moody wasn't I?" she rolled her eyes, her hands dropping to the waistband of his boxers.

"Well…"

"Yes." She nodded, letting out a little laugh.

"Maybe a little yeah," he grinned, "but, not anymore."

"You, it's all you," she showered little kisses on his face as he let go of the panties and traced the line of her suspenders, running his fingers over the tops of her stockings.

"Do you know how hot you look?" He asked, "how much I want you?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I think I have an idea if it's anything like how much I want you, want to feel you inside me," she bit down on her bottom lip, not in a nervous way, but sensually, her hands coming to his naked chest again, it seemed to be a go to place for her hands. One thing she was getting the hand of was dirty talk and that was something she never imagined happening. "Just think about it Robin, can you imagine?"

"Yes I think I can," he nodded, his lips finding her neck and descending down past her collar bone until he reached the trim of the cup surrounding her breast, he kissed her there lightly before straightening up and taking her hands, drawing her over to the bed.

She smiled at him, she didn't feel nervous anymore, the nerves were gone and the anticipation and excitement had taken over. She sat on the edge bed with one leg crossed over the other as she looked at him. He cast her a reassuring look, before bending down and taking hold of her heel clad foot; carefully he removed her stilettos one by one, he wished he'd been able to get a picture of her dressed like that, he never wanted to forget what she looked like at that moment, but he was sure it would be embedded in his mind, it wasn't something he was going to forget quickly.

Once the shoes were gone, he slid his hands up her leg and unclipped the stocking, once it was unclipped, his hands brushed upwards, briefly stroking her panty clad core, causing her to let out a shuddery breath; he grinned, she really was going to be surprised by his later actions, but they had all night to get there and foreplay was everything.

Regina watched him as he carefully removed her stocking, before progressing onto the next one, he brushed over her core again, and she shook her head, this was going to be very enjoyable, she was already so aroused. "Robin, I'm so wet."

"I know," he smirked, bringing her stocking off her foot as he placed it on his shoulder and kissed her ankle lightly, before dropping it back down and helping her move to the middle of the bed. He carefully picked up her stockings, being slow was supposed to make her want it even more and god it was making him want her so badly. He turned and placed them on the dresser, then heard Regina's melodic laughter fill the room.

She was watching him as he paid careful attention to the clothing he had taken off her, but when he turned around, she read what it said on the back of his boxers and couldn't help the laughter that burst forth, "Robin," she giggled, laughing so much that her stomach hurt.

"What?" He chuckled, knowing exactly what had caused her to break out into her uncontrollable laughing fit.

"I love it!" She shook her head, wiping her eyes as her tears of laughter streamed down her cheeks, "does this mean you belong to me?" She asked, moving onto her knees as she pulled him up on the bed to face her.

"Yep, as does what's inside the boxers."

"Well, aren't I lucky then?" she palmed him through his underwear, imagining him filling her completely.

"Not as lucky as I am." His hands came to the straps on the babydoll and he pushed them down, leaving her shoulder bare for him to attach his lips to and he took advantage of this, dipping his tongue in the dip between her collarbone and neck, causing her head to fall back. His hands then came to the clasps on the back which he undid blindly, causing the material to fall from her body, exposing her breasts to him. He picked up her garment and threw it towards the chair where he had left her stockings.

In seeing her perfect bare breasts and erect nipples, he dipped his head, taking one in his mouth, running his tongue along it before sucking, causing her to move her hands inside his boxers to squeeze his arse, pulling him closer to her and directing his mouth back to hers. As much as she loved the feeling of his mouth on her breasts, she really needed to kiss him; she pressed herself into his erection and rubbed against him.

He pulled his lips from hers and moved her from a kneeling position so that she lay in the middle of the bed, a pillow secured under her head. She looked up at him, this was it, the moment they had been waiting for since the beginning. Robin however was clearly not rushing, he made no attempt to move over her, just remained knelt in between her legs, admiring her body, as his hands slid up her thighs. "Do you trust me?" He asked, tracing circles on her skin.

"Yes," she breathed, nodding, "I trust you with my life."

"Okay then," he smiled at her, he was going to take Alex's advice in order to give Regina the most intense climax of her life. He started at her ankle and slowly traced his fingers up her leg, tickling her with his light touch, once he reached her still covered core, he purposely avoided touching her and made his way up her body, circling her belly button and then her breasts, before up over her collarbone and reaching her lips. She took his finger in her mouth and nibbled the tip lightly, before he carried on his journey, working his way down the opposite side of her body.

Once he had finished, her whole body was tingling in anticipation as she looked at him, "make love to me Robin."

"All in good time milady," he grinned, he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot, they had all night to make love; for now, he was just loving watching the reactions he was getting from her and he could just imagine what she was going to do after he performed his next trick.

She didn't know what he was doing, but he clearly had some sort of plan, she was throbbing with need, she could feel it, could feel how wet she was, how wet he had made her without having so much as touched her there. Then his lips were on her knee, she could feel them trailing up over the path he had created with his fingers, he hovered over her core, breathing warm air over her and she could feel it though her soaked panties. Her breathing sped up as her hands took hold of the duvet.

Robin looked up at her, the desire in her eyes was doing things to him, ridiculous things, he couldn't resist bringing his hands up to play with the ties of her panties, causing her to gasp, he knew she thought that he was going to take them off her, but he didn't, his lips simply continued on their journey, he reached her breasts and swirled her nipple with his tongue before paying special attention to her neck, she had told him earlier that night that it was her weak spot, so he was making sure to pay special attention to it, sucking her neck, determined to leave a mark there, showing everyone she was his.

Then he was progressing along her jaw and hovering over her lips, meeting her eyes and staring into their depths, she moved up to kiss him, but he pulled back and moved his hand to her hair, running his fingers through it, "you are the most stunning woman I have ever seen." He stated shaking his head, his other hand tracing her lips as she lovingly kissed his thumb. He smiled at her before removing his hand and kissing her properly, opening his up to her, allowing her access to his mouth.

Regina tangled their tongues together, she didn't know what he was doing, but she was so horny and he wasn't touching her where she needed to be touched, she moaned into his mouth as her hand slipped back into his boxers and ran over his hard cock. "Robin…" she tried, but he cut her off with more mind blowing kisses as his hand found hers and drew it out of his boxers , placing it back on the bed. "Robin..." again her words surrendered when his mouth claimed hers.

When he couldn't possibly kiss her anymore without one of them passing out, he pulled back to look at her, her eyes were glazed over and her lips were swollen and parted as she stared up at him. He smirked at her, placing his lips back down on his neck and moving down, capturing her other nipple and nibbling gently, causing her to arch her back as she moaned.

"Do you like that?" He asked, his hand messing with the tie on her bottoms, whilst he carried on stimulating her breasts with his mouth. He carefully pulled on the tie and it came undone, his other hand then pulled on the other and she let out a little laugh. "What?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, it just tickled that's all." She smiled, her hand coming to his boxers and pulling them down, freeing his erection. "I need you to touch me," she breathed.

"What do you think I've been doing?" He smirked, he knew exactly what he had been doing and exactly why she was feeling so sexually frustrated.

"Robin, touch me here," she took his hand and drew it down her body where he brushed over her clit, causing an amazing sensation to run through her. "Oh yes," she nodded laying further back on the bed. Robin chuckled and dropped his hand, "Robin..." she complained.

He shuffled down, moving his mouth across her body, before picking up her hand tie underwear and dropping them to the ground. He lowered his head again and kissed her public bone, he looked up at her and she stared at him with wide eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Relax," he found her knees with his hands and pushed them further apart dropping his mouth to her lower lips and kissing them.

"Oh god," she moaned, her hands grasping the sheets.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked, looking up at her, was he pushing her too far? She sounded like she was approving, but he wanted to be certain, he didn't want to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

"Yes." She nodded, she had not been expecting this, but her body was shivering in anticipation, she wanted him to carry on.

"Good," he smirked. Carefully he parted her wet folds revealing her soaking wet core. He'd not seen her from this angle before and she was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. He lowered his mouth to her and breathed in her essence, it was exquisite. "You're perfect," he murmured, his lips brushing against her throbbing flesh.

She looked down to see his head between her legs, she could feel his breath against her and moved one of her hands to his hair.

Then, catching her by surprise, he ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit resulting in her moan of pleasure. She tasted really good and he knew that this was soon going to become one of his favourite things. Following instinct, he sucked her clit into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, flattening it as he ran it across her. He released her from his mouth and followed the lines of her vagina, dipping his tongue inside her slick core. Causing her to cry out in pleasure, "oh god Robin, don't stop!"

It was intense, so intense and her head was spinning, she hadn't thought about this aspect of sex, she had just thought that they would get right to it, but here he was taking care of her needs before his own, not that she was surprised, that was just how her Robin was, as long as she was happy, he was and she loved him for that. "That feels amazing," she breathed as his tongue moved back to play with her clit. Then he brought two of his fingers into the mix, pushing them inside her and bending them against her g-spot causing her to buck against him. The hand on his head, pushed him against her, as her other hand came to simulate one of her breasts

"Oh Robin, Robin, Rob…" Her eyes closed as she basked in the feeling of his hot mouth on her naked core and his thick fingers working their magic inside her. Her whole body was on fire from his actions. His stubble brushed against her bare thigh, contrasting with the smoothness of his mouth and sending a bolt of pleasure through her. Her breath was shaky and she could feel herself building, moving towards her prize. Robin was going to make her come with his mouth, she knew it and she really wasn't complaining, in fact she was in heaven right now, her body was quivering under his touch and she knew that her orgasm was going to be intense, most likely the most intense she had experienced so far. Then she felt his tongue draw to a halt, his fingers still moving inside her, she opposed to the lessened contact and opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're so wet and tight," he groaned, watching his fingers as they entered her and pulled out before going back in again, seeing the moisture they brought out from inside her. He then moved back down and blew cool air on her clit, resulting in her arching her back and he knew she needed his mouth back on her once again. He placed his free hand under her arse so he could assist her in lifting her hips, before he ran his flattened tongue across the whole of her, circling her clit and making his way down and then back up again. "Do you know how amazing you taste?"

She looked down and met his blue eyes, just as he sucked her clit into his mouth and hit her g-spot; she gasped and it crashed down on her, she convulsed around his fingers as he helped her ride it out. "God Robin!" she whimpered. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced, her hands raked through his hair as he gently carried on licking her sensitive bundle of nerves. It took her a little while to catch her breath, but when she did, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. Regina thought she was going to come again just from watching him do that.

"Delicious," he stated, a smug look on his face.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She asked as he moved up to lay beside her.

"Well, that would be telling," he chuckled, "was it good for you?"

"Good for me? Robin, you were amazing, I mean as far as orgasms go, that was, intense." She nodded.

Robin bit his lip and circled her hip, he was feeling quite pleased with himself that he had managed to make her come like that, come so powerfully; he was well aware of his painfully hard erection, because eating her out had just served to turn him on further and now he was begging for release.

Regina's hand snuck around his neck and she pulled him towards her, attaching her lips to his and tasting herself on them. She giggled and pulled back to look into his eyes.

Robin ran a hand across her cheek, "what?"

"It's weird, I can taste myself on you."

"Is that bad or good?" He asked, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I think I like it," she nodded, she felt weird admitting that to him.

Robin just laughed and shook his head, "I love you so much, Regina so much."

"I love you too; Robin make love to me," she requested, her hand running down his chest to find his hard cock.

"One second," he moved to stand up and she grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Protection…"

"I don't want you to use anything."

"Regina…" he needed to make sure, because if she wanted to take that extra precaution, he would do. He knew however that it wasn't necessary; neither had been with anyone else, so they didn't have to worry about that aspect and as for her getting pregnant, she was on the pill, but he was checking anyway, just to be sure.

"Robin, I'm not going to get pregnant, I have birth control, you know that. So why would we bother?" She really didn't want him to use a condom, she didn't know what it was, maybe she thought that somehow they wouldn't be as close, all she knew was she wanted nothing between them, nothing at all.

"Are you sure?"

She laughed, "I've never been more sure of anything, except from perhaps the fact that I love you." She pulled him back down with her, biting her bottom lip. The fire burning in his eyes intensified and she could have sworn they darkened a few shades as he looked at her. She had almost forgotten that she was laid out completely naked and still aroused, his fingers danced across her nipples, before skimming down her waist to her hip where he drew circles.

She closed the gap between them, crashing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around him. "Robin…" she whispered, rolling back so that she was laid on her back.

"I know," he nodded, shuffling so that he was positioned between her legs, hovering above her; he dropped his lips to her neck kissing it a couple of time until he made his way back to her mouth, they were so close, their foreheads resting together; they looked deep into one another's eyes, recognising that they were with the person that knew them better than anyone else did, that one person that understood them even when others didn't, that one person who would do anything for them, their soulmate. "Are you ready?" he asked, breathing the same air as her.

Regina responded with two words, "take me."

Robin gently rubbed his nose against hers, before dropping one of his hands between their bodies, making sure she was still wet enough and guiding himself to her entrance. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited, not breaking the intense eye contact they has established. Robin took a shuddery breath and carefully eased himself inside her, causing her to gasp as she arched into him. "Gina?"

"Oh my god," she shuddered, so that was what it was like to be filled completely, there was the briefest amount of pain, but it soon disappeared and gave way to an amazing sensation.

"Are you okay?" he breathed, she felt amazing around him, so tight, yet at the same time it felt as though they were meant to fit together; he could concentrate on that once he knew she was alright.

"I'm perfect," she nodded, closing the gap between their mouths and kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he nodded, placing his forearms on the pillow either side of her head, he didn't know how long he was going to last, but he'd try and hold back as long as possible. She just felt too good, "god Regina."

"I know," she smiled, running her hands across his back as she kissed the side of his lips.

Robin then pulled back slightly, before pushing back into her, causing them to both moan in pleasure. Then he carried on before establishing a rhythm, one he knew wasn't going to last long, not when she felt like this.

Regina was so overwhelmed, she felt it building again, her mouth fell open as she arched to meet his strokes, her nails were digging into his back. "Oh, oh," she gasped. They both felt complete, like up until this moment they had been missing something. Robin was repeatedly hitting her g-spot now and she was nearly having to close her eyes at the feeling, but she wanted to look into his eyes whilst he came inside her for the first time.

His mouth moved to her neck, his stubble tickling as sparks ran through her whole body, she felt as though she were in heaven, never guessing that pleasure such as this would be possible, it was so much more intense than when he had been using his hands alone. Suddenly the pleasure intensified as one of his hands found her clit, causing her to close her eyes briefly. "Oh god, Robin, yes, yes Robin, don't stop."

"Regina," he groaned picking up the pace, his movement becoming more desperate. She opened her eyes to look at him, she wanted to watch him; sweat glistened on his forehead and she found her hand coming up to brush his hair. Then she wrapped one leg around his waist, resulting in him entering her at a new angle, allowing him in deeper, she let out a shuddery breath as she began to whimper in pleasure; because of the new angle he had to withdraw his hand and came to rest on his upper arm and with his other hand, he found one of hers and laced their fingers together.

Her walls began to flutter around him and his eyes went wide at the feel of her against his cock. "Robin," she moaned. That was what did it, hearing his name on her lips and his body tightened and he released inside her, yelling her name as he did, it felt amazing to finally come inside her, to actually feel her orgasm around him, it was like magic and he was sure the more times they did it, the better it would feel.

She felt him spill inside her, causing a warmth to spread through her, setting her alight like a wildfire. She felt so complete and perfectly sated.

He carefully dropped to the side of her, cautious that he didn't fall on top of her, and closed his eyes, his chest moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. She did the same as one of her hands came to lay on his chest. "Oh. My. God." She shuddered, feeling aftershocks of the intense action. Many had said that their first time was rubbish and that it got better the more they did it, well if that were the case, then what were she and Robin going to feel like the next time? And the time after and the time after that?

"I don't even have the words," Robin shook his head, panting slightly.

"Me neither," she whispered, laying her head back in her pillow and letting out a little sob.

"Gina?" He turned to look at her, concern on his face, why was she crying? Had he hurt her? He didn't think she'd been hurt, in fact he thought it was quite the opposite. "Hey?"

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't believe she was crying, but the feeling had just been so intense that she couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

"Regina?" He reached out and stroked her arm gently, he was really worried now, "are you okay?"

She laughed through her tears and nodded, "yes, yes I am okay, I'm perfect. I just never imagined it would be like that, I'm so happy."

Robin released the breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding, "you scared me, I thought I'd hurt you."

"No," she shook her head.

"Did I though? I mean did it hurt?" he traced his fingertips over her cheek.

"Not too badly," she shook her head, "but something tells me I was well prepared."

He chuckled and nodded, "hmm, had to make sure of that."

"You did a pretty good job of it, but I mean I'm sure I got the better end of the deal, you have given me two orgasms tonight."

"I think that's something I might add to my cv."

She giggled and nuzzled against his hand, "do you think it's too late to share the bath?" She asked, not just because she needed to clean up, but because she totally wanted to have a bath with him.

"Nah, anyway, who cares if it is, it's our room and we can do what we want."

"Exactly." She nodded.

* * *

Regina ran the water in the bathtub, she had wrapped her purple floor length silk robe around her as she was waiting for it to fill up. Robin stood watching her from the doorway, with nothing but his towel slung over his shoulder. She bit her bottom lip and perched on the edge of the tub, running her fingers through the water effortlessly; once it was full enough to get in she stood up and dropped her robe to the ground, leaving her naked once again.

Robin ran his eyes over her body, she was his as he was hers and he had a feeling that the next day wouldn't involve much sightseeing, not out of the room anyway. He chuckled and walked over to her, dropping his towel beside her robe, before climbing into the tub and sitting down in it, his legs parted. He held his hand out to her and she came to lay in between his legs, with her back against his chest.

"Hmm," she hummed, she had always dreamt of this, sharing a bath with someone, it appealed to her greatly, to feel them pressed up against her and since she had met Robin, he had been the person in her dreams. She would be lying if she said that the day they first stepped up their relationship following the whole Daniel incident, she hadn't wanted to invite him in the bath with her, because she had, but it was too soon, now though, now was the perfect time.

She turned slightly, snuggling up against his chest as her head laid on his shoulder, she let out another noise of appreciation when his arms came around her and he brushed his fingertips across her arms.

Robin chuckled and kissed her hair, this night had already been the best of his life and here he was, chilling in the tub with the woman he loved wrapped up safely in his arms, one of his hands dropped to her stomach, causing her to giggle. "What?" he asked, moving his thumb slowly.

"Robin," she wriggled, "that tickles."

"What? This?" he asked, repeating the action, she was so ticklish and he loved the way she laughed when he tickled her, she sounded completely free and unrestrained.

"Yes," she nodded pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his mouth moving to her neck as he made sure to run his stubble across her delicate shoulder on his way.

She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing back into him as he continued to simply brush his lip over her neck and move his hands about her waist and hips. "It calms me." She quipped, opening her eyes to look at him. She hated to admit it, but she was feeling really tired, she didn't want to ruin their night by falling asleep, so she forced herself to wake up. As she shuffled in his arms she struggled to hold back a yawn.

"Does it make you sleepy?" he asked, peppering kisses on her jaw, light kisses that were in no way sensual, their simple purpose was to show her how much he loved her.

"Hmm," she nodded against him.

He placed one last kiss on her nose before sitting back and simply looking at her, she looked so peaceful and contented, like an angel, his angel. He was never going to let her slip away from him, ever. It was at that moment that he spotted her wrist, he carefully took it in his hands and kissed the small mark that was there, before lacing their fingers, causing their tattoos to line up.

He saw her smile grow bigger, yet she didn't open her eyes, "you did that whilst we were making love you know?"

"I know," he grinned, kissing her temple.

"Can you believe that we finally did it?" She asked, opening her eyes so that she could see him.

"Truthfully? No," he chuckled, "but I'm glad we waited, even if it was really hard."

"Me too, there were so many times when I wanted to just forget all our plans and beg you to make love to me. You're totally right though, it was worth the wait, I feel like we did it properly, we know everything about each other and we're just so close."

"It's all about timing," he nodded.

"Indeed." She was really trying to stay awake, but it wasn't going to happen, she knew she was falling further and further towards sleep.

Robin looked at her and smiled, he grabbed a washcloth and poured some of her shower gel onto it before carefully running it across her body, making sure that he washed every part of her. He slowed as he came to the area between her legs, earning a contented sigh from her as she shuffled further back into him. "That feels nice."

"Good," his lips found her neck as he kissed her briefly, his hand still working below, cleaning her. "I know I've said this a lot tonight, but I love you Regina, more than I can even say. You are the most important thing to me in this world and I could never imagine my life without you." His hand stilled and he placed the flannel on the side, running his hands across her stomach. "You're my everything." He whispered; she didn't move, stayed completely still. "Gina?" She had her eyes shut and her breathing was heavy, he chuckled, she's fallen asleep on him.

He washed himself before sitting her forward and getting out of the tub, still making sure that Regina was stable in the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist, before dropping down and scooping Regina up in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder, as her arms came up around his neck; he dried her and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed and brushing his hand over her cheek as he kissed her gently.

He retreated into the bathroom and let out the bath water, before walking over to the sink and grabbing his toothbrush. He looked in the mirror and chuckled, Regina had been right about what she had said earlier, they wouldn't be any different, they would still be two people in love, two people who would give anything to be together; but she was also wrong, because he wasn't the same, if possible he had fallen even further in love with her. This was it for him, she was it for him, his future, Regina was his future, there would never be anyone else for him other than her, he knew that one day she would be his wife, the mother of his children; but for now, they were just basking in the happiness they had created for themselves.

After he had brushed his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom and saw that she was still asleep; he went to the cupboard and retrieved some panties for her and then grabbed some boxers for himself, he pulled them on before going over to her and helping her into hers.

Her eyes flickered open slowly and she saw Robin and smiled, "what are you doing?" she asked, her hand coming to run through his hair.

"I thought you might want to put these on," he gestured to the underwear.

"Thank you," she nodded, assisting him in pulling them up, he was so perfect. "Come, lay down," she breathed, finding his hands and dragging him down on the bed with her, before snuggling to his side and resting her head on his chest. "Hmm, do you know how handsome you are?" she asked tracing the lines of his chest, before brushing her lips over his skin.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"You didn't answer my question," she chuckled, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"How was I supposed to?" He laughed, kissing her head.

"I don't know, but it's the truth, you are handsome and very good in bed, I can say that now." She sassed.

"Well, it takes two," he grinned, his fingers dancing on her waist.

"True," she smiled, suppressing a yawn.

"I think we ought to get some sleep."

"I think you're right." Robin twisted her hair around his fingers, Regina pulled back to look at him, "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for making this day perfect; for loving me as much as I love you." She whispered.

"Always."

Robin and Regina closed their eyes and basked in their afterglow, before drifting off in one another's arms. It had finally happened; they had given themselves to one another and it had been the best thing they had ever done. Coming together with their soulmate had been the most powerful sensation they had ever felt and they had the feeling that it was only going to get better from here on out; their relationship was only going to strengthen and grow. They knew that waiting had made it better, and that it was totally worth it.

* * *

 **I hope it was worth the wait for you guys, I laboured over this chapter, I really did want it to be perfect. Please, please leave me a quick review and let me know what you thought, I was so worried about this and your opinions mean so much. Thank you for reading and I hope I did them justice. xxx Lots of love xxx**


	35. Afterglow

**I feel like I haven't updated in forever! So here's an extra long chapter to make up for it, it's going to be full of little surprises, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Robin woke first and looked down at the stunning woman in his arms, he had woken with her in them many times, but something about this time was different, she looked different somehow; he didn't know how, but she looked even more beautiful than she usually did this morning. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair splayed across his chest, she was smiling in her sleep and he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his own face. Carefully he ran his fingers down her side, brushing across her breast, before drawing circles on her waist and hips. She reacted to his touch and snuggled closer to him, her leg brushing against his cock; he kissed the top of her head, but he wanted her to stay asleep, despite the fact she was stirring a reaction from little Robin.

Robin groaned and tried to keep his mind off his arousal, but it was very hard when she kept moving against it. Then his phone began ringing and he grabbed it as quickly as he could, not wanting to wake Regina. He answered without looking at the caller ID, "hello?"

"Robin."

"Mom, hi." He whispered.

"Are you awake? I'm not waking you am I?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, waking him? They were five hours in front of Maine, so why was she ringing so early. "No, you're not, Gina's still asleep though. Mom is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, of course it is. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Mom you didn't wake me," he stated, keeping his voice extremely quiet.

"Robin, I'll ring you back later."

"Okay, I think Regina wanted to talk to you later anyway. Are you sure everything's fine? Has something happened?"

"No, of course not, everything is fine," Robin wasn't buying it, he had a feeling that something wasn't alright, "Robin relax, everything is totally okay here, I love you and I'll speak to you later."

"Love you too, bye mom."

He shut off his phone and placed it back down on the side, before his hands landed back on Regina, she was clad only in her panties and hadn't bothered to put a bra on, meaning that her bare breasts were pressed against his side; he ran his thumb across her nipple, circling it, causing her to moan in her sleep as she rubbed herself against his leg. His hand then dropped from her breasts and moved to the hem of her panties, where he played with the thin strip of lace that rested there. He brushed over her core through the covering of fabric, resulting in a slight whimper from her, those little noises did things to him, it was crazy how she could affect him so much. He shook his head and moved his hand back up to lay on her waist, he needed to stop before it went too far.

He hoped his mother wasn't lying to him and that everything was fine, he was probably looking too far into it and it was just his mom not being able to relax because he was in a different country, away from her. She tended to do that, she was a protective mother hen, always checking up on him and Regina, she probably hadn't slept the entire time they had been away. It was then that Robin realised that he and Regina hadn't told their parents what happened in the club, with Regina's drink; nothing was going to happen about that anyway, even though they'd reported it and Bradley had stood as a witness, the cctv in that part of the club had been on the blink, so Marian hadn't been caught on camera and unfortunately because Bradley had been drinking, he couldn't be classed as a viable witness and seemingly he had been the only one to see it.

Robin kissed the side of Regina's head and smiled at her, she was just so beautiful. Then she began circling her hips, rubbing her core against his leg again, trying to gain any friction she could, "Robin," she breathed, a smile coming upon her face as her fingertips danced on his chest. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Good morning," she yawned, stretching a little before draping her arm back over him.

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled, hugging her tighter to his side.

"Was it a dream, or did we make love last night?" She asked, her smile growing, as she shuffled to be nearly laying directly on top of him.

"We made love last night." Robin stated, moving her hair gently behind her ear.

"I thought so," she giggled, biting her bottom lip.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked, worried that she might be a little sore, it tended to happen after the first time.

"Horny," she whispered sensually.

A grin played on his features as he rose his eyebrows, "is that so?"

"Hmm," she nodded, rubbing herself against him. "Fancy another go?"

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Me too," she shuffled up his body so that her face was hovering over his. Slowly she lowered her head and captured his lips, kissing him gently at first, before she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth, entrance which he granted and pulled her tongue with his own, tangling them together. Robin's hands played with the lace that rested on her lower back as she removed her lips from his and sat up, straddling him. "But this time, I want control." She quipped, pressing her palms against his chest, "I want to do the riding."

"Well then, I am at your disposal, your majesty." He smiled, looking at her as she sat on top of him, her breasts bare and fully naked except from the small pair of panties. He moved his hand up and traced over one of her nipples, squeezing it gently, before continuing to stimulate it, bringing it to a stiff peak.

"Good," she breathed, "because I have a feeling this is going to be very pleasurable for the both of us," She took his hands from her breasts and moved them to the hem of her panties that rested on her hips, she raised herself up off him and gave him an instruction in her most sexual voice, "take them off Robin."

He pulled the panties down her legs, reaching her knees where she assisted him and flung the garment across the room. Her hands found their way to his boxers, but he grabbed them, "forgetting something?" He asked, remembering something she hadn't done yet that morning.

"What?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows at him. Why was he stopping her, and what had she forgotten? She didn't think she'd… oh, her eyes went wide. "Yes! Thank god you remembered," she hopped off his lap and hurried into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and grabbing her birth control, swallowing one and briefly brushing her teeth for good measure. She didn't know what would happen if she missed one morning, but it wasn't something she was going to risk. She came back into the room, "I don't think that…" she was cut off when she saw him laid on the bed, naked.

Regina was severely affected by the sight in front of her, she could feel her own arousal heighten, seeing his and anticipating the feel of him filling her for the second time. Robin just cast her a dimpled smile and she felt her heart melt as she moved towards the bed and got on at the bottom, crawling towards him and then over him so that she could sit on his chest, his erection behind her.

"What were you saying?" He asked, brushing his fingers over her ass.

"What?"

"When you came back in, what were you saying?"

"Oh I was just saying that I don't think it matters what time in the day you take the pill."

"Okay, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Definitely, something tells me I'm not ready to be a mother." She chuckled.

"As much as I think you'd make an amazing mother, I have to agree." His thumbs caressed her hips lovingly, "I really want to kiss you."

"Then do." She looked down at him as he gave her a look and she realised that he couldn't sit up because of where she was sat; she leaned down and found his lips. "Sorry," she laughed, flashing him a toothy smile.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?"

"Hmm," she kissed him again, before sitting up.

"Come here."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows. He smirked and pulled her hips, bringing her closer to his head. "Robin what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're ready," her mouth dropped open in shock when he lifted her and scooted himself further down on the bed so his face was directly between her thighs. "I want to taste you."

"Seriously?" She couldn't believe what he was suggesting, was he really going to...

"Hmm." He parted her slick folds and ran his tongue through her slit, causing her to close her eyes and reach out, grabbing the headboard, holding herself up.

"Oh! Oh." She moaned, relishing in the movements of his tongue, how was he so good with it? Especially considering this was the second time he'd ever done it. It was better now, probably because the nervousness of the first time had dissipated, leaving them to feel everything fully. "Robin," she moaned, moving her hips as he brushed his tongue over her clit. She was wet now, really wet, more than ready, but Robin held her hips as he carried on with his actions. "Robin stop," she breathed, she wanted to come with him inside her.

He halted immediately, concerned about her, "Gina? You okay?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, moving back down his body, "I just feel like I'm the one getting all the pleasure."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's not fair on you," she sighed, sliding his cock through her folds, coating him in her arousal.

"Oh I love giving you pleasure," he shook his head, basking in the feeling of her wetness around his member, he groaned, his hands rubbing her upper thighs, "I'd rather pleasure you than receive pleasure myself."

She chuckled, "you Robin Locksley are not normal."

"Did you think I was?"

"No," she giggled, "but I don't want normal, I want you."

"I want you too," he nodded. She was right, they weren't a normal couple, not at all; but that was what made them work, they were perfect for each other.

"Okay then," she laughed, moving her hand to grasp his erection, she needed it now, the throbbing between her thighs was becoming nearly unbearable, he always managed to turn her on, now at least they could do something about it properly, "not only do I want you, but I want your cock, buried deep inside me. Desperately."

"You wanted to be in charge, take charge."

"Okay," she bit her bottom lip.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, moving his hands up from her thighs to her hips, "just, don't break my dick, please."

She burst into laughter as she shook her head, "break your dick? Seriously? Is that possible?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't think we want to find out."

"Me neither." He found her hand and laced their fingers together, "okay Gina, give me your best."

"Oh, I plan to," her hand moved down his shaft and back up again, before she lifted herself up and moved him to her entrance; leaning slightly, she lowered herself onto him, slowly easing him inside her. Her head lolled back, as she pushed her hips into his; he was deeper inside her than he had been the previous night and it felt even better. "Oh Robin."

"Regina," he groaned, as he admired the vision straddling him, the beautiful woman his cock was filling, the only woman it ever had.

So, Regina would be lying if she said she knew what she was doing, but how hard could it be? It was sex for god's sakes, any friction was good friction, right? Then what he had said worried her slightly, could she really break him? That would be a great start to their sex life, making a trip to the emergency room with that sort of problem. She was just going to go with it and hope that nothing like that happened.

Slowly she began to swivel her hips in a circular motion, getting use to the feeling of him being inside her again and at this new position. She hummed in approval when she found the special spot inside her and moved against him accordingly. She looked down at him, he was staring at her, his eyes fogged with desire and she bit her bottom lip.

One of his hands came to brush over her nipple as he shook his head, "stunning, in every way." She smiled and bent down so that she could kiss his lips, her hips still rolling. When she went to pull back from the kiss, he sat up with her, his arms wrapping around her as she secured both her legs and arms around him. They were pressed together, her breasts pushed against his chest, the fair hairs there brushing against her nipples. He claimed her lips with his, tangling their tongues in an intoxicating kiss that made her want to be closer to him, even though they couldn't possibly be any closer to one another than they already were. The kisses were slow and deep, mimicking the movement of their lower halves.

Regina was first to pull away from the kiss and although she felt a little dazed, she tutted at Robin, "I thought it was supposed to be my turn," she pushed him back lightly and a smirk came upon his face.

"It is," for Robin this was also so much better than the previous night, the view for one was a bonus, he could see her properly, watch her as she deliciously ground against his cock, her breasts moving with the action.

Regina picked up the pace and found herself leaning forward again, for the pure motive of stimulating her clit. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she pulled herself against him, feeling it building, that sought-after prize. She needed something more though, she knew he was close, so she acted quickly, grabbing his hand and placing it between them. "Touch me," she shuddered.

He knew what she needed and he was more than willing to give it to her, he circled her clit, starting slowly, then pressing down, causing her to let out a little whimper, that was an amazing noise. She bucked against his hand and his cock, her eyes flickering shut as she concentrated on her pleasure. Then she was there, she was hurtling over the cliff into the realm of absolute haven; she came hard, her walls contracting around him, urging him to join her in her hazy land of satisfaction.

Robin dropped his hand from her clit and grasped her hips, allowing him to thrust into her more, before he spilled inside her, groaning as his head dropped back into the pillow and she lent forward, causing him to slip out of her as she laid on top of him; trying to catch her breath, her head buried into the crook of his neck. His hands came up to hold her against him, his fingers dancing over her back. They didn't say anything for a while, they didn't need to, Regina shuffled down a little and just listened to his heartbeat through his chest, as it returned to it's usual steady beat.

Her eyes were closed and she yawned slightly, before opening them and looking up at Robin with a smile on her face, he met her eyes and grinned; Regina simply chuckled and shook her head, she was sure at that moment they looked like two idiots in love. She shuddered slightly and Robin went to pull the duvet back over them. "I think I need a shower," she whispered, feeling rather messy.

"Okay, do you want some company?" he asked, placing her hair behind her ear.

"Ooh, yes please, I think I may have accidentally fallen asleep on you in the bath last night."

"You did, but I'll let you off."

"Oh good," she giggled, "I'm glad."

"Come on then, the shower awaits," he laughed, ushering her into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, Regina was sat at the vanity in the room, applying her makeup as Robin just laid back on the bed, resting against the headboard as he watched her. "You don't need that you know."

"What?" She asked, meeting his eyes through the mirror.

"You don't need makeup, you're beautiful without it."

"Robin, I am not going out without makeup."

"Why?"

"Because, I wouldn't feel right."

"I don't get it."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Robin, I just don't want to go out without it okay?"

"Fine," he held his hands up in surrender, "still don't get it."

She dropped her foundation brush down and turned around, "Robin, seriously are you trying to annoy me?"

"No."

"Shut up then."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, what had happened in such a short space of time to make her so moody? Yeah, okay so he might have been slightly annoying, but he was only trying to tell her how beautiful she looked with or without make up. "Hey, why are you yelling?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, she didn't know why, well, she did, it had something to do with the phone call she had made to Robin's mom earlier that day; not that she had any right to take that out on Robin. Caroline had told her something, something that she hadn't told Robin yet and Regina didn't know whether she was comfortable keeping it a secret, Robin would be completely heartbroken, she was too, but she was trying to keep it together until they got home. "I'm sorry," she sniffled, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Woha, Regina," he stood up and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you, I just wanted you to know how stunning you are."

"It's not that Robin, it's something else."

"What is it? You're not hurt are you, you know, down there?"

"No," she shook her head, it would be unfair to tell him. She had known something was wrong with Caroline when she had rung her, and demanded that she tell her, but now she wished she hadn't, she wished she had just left it alone.

"Babe, what is it?"

"I can't tell you," she sighed, taking a deep breath, trying to tamper down her emotions.

"What do you mean? Gina, we tell each other everything."

"No, it will ruin everything, I just want two more days, two more days of this before we get home, please."

"Regina, you're scaring me here, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's not me."

Robin was just completely confused at what was going on, his girlfriend was completely fine one minute and the next she was in tears; what the hell had happened for her to ask for two more days? He thought back through the morning, they'd woken up and had amazing sex, then the'd gone in the shower and washed each other, following that Regina had stayed in the bathroom and phoned his mother, before coming back in to do her makeup. Somewhere in that timeline, she had gone from the happy smiley, afterglow Regina, to the Regina he now held in his arms. There was only one thing it could be, the talk with his mom, he'd had a feeling something was a miss, but hadn't gained much success, maybe Regina had been more successful than he had.

"Please, tell me."

"I can't, I'm sorry, please Robin, don't push me." She couldn't tell him; his mother had begged her not to and she had to do what Caroline wanted, not only that, but she didn't actually think she'd be able to tell him.

He sighed and shook his head, he really wanted to know, but if it was going to ruin this weekend for them, he didn't. Why had his mother told her something and then asked her to keep it secret from him? What the hell could it have been to get Regina so worked up? "Okay," he sighed, hugging her, "do you want to carry on getting ready, or should I ring my grandparents and tell them we have to cancel?"

"No, of course not," she shook her head, "of course we need to go and see your grandparents," she smiled.

"Good, well, I'm just going to go for a little walk, are you okay here alone?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He cast her a small smile and kissed her cheek before grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. He needed to phone his mother, he took his phone out and dialed her number, it rang three times before she picked up. "Robin."

"Mom what the hell is going on?!" He asked, "Regina is in tears, but she keeps saying that she can't tell me why."

"Robin, calm down."

"How can I when you've obviously said something to her that's made her upset?"

"Robin, I'm not telling you over the phone."

"You told her! Why can't you tell me?!"

He heard her take a deep sigh and for a moment he thought she was going to give in and tell him everything, but she didn't, "because I can't, now I am your mother and I know what is best for you, and I'm telling you this, isn't it."

"What isn't?!" He growled, surely she wasn't talking about Regina, she loved Regina, sometimes he felt she loved Regina more than him. "This isn't about Reg…"

"No! Of course not."

"Okay."

"Robin, I know you're angry that we're keeping secrets from each other and I'm sorry for making Regina do that, I didn't mean to tell her and I really wish I hadn't."

"So do I," he scoffed, "Mom, I don't know what it is that you are keeping from me, what your making Gina keep from me, but when I get home, I want answers."

"And you'll get them, I promise."

He sighed and shook his head, "I gotta go now, Gina and I are having dinner with Grandma and Grandpa and Nanna and Granddad."

"Okay, Robin, I'm sorry."

"Mom, just tell me one thing, are you okay? I gotta know that."

"Yes darling, I am."

"And dad?"

"Dads fine too."

"Good," he shook his head, confusion clouding his mind, if his parents were fine, then what the hell was going on?

Regina frowned, she knew that Robin was angry, she didn't blame him, if he were keeping something from her, she'd be angry too. She walked to the wardrobe and picked out a dark blue lace dress with a tight top that flowed into a floaty skirt, stopping just above her knees; she knew it would match his eyes and he also had a tie that would work, she found it and took it out, putting it over her arm with her dress.

She was about to move into the bathroom to change, when she heard the door and turned to see Robin. "Are you angry at me?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not."

"Now you're the one who's lying," she sighed, placing the dress down on the bed as she moved towards him, "Robin you know that I don't have any secrets from you, just that."

"It's not you it's my mother, she shouldn't have asked you to keep something from me."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I am."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and moved towards her, "Regina, I'm not angry at you, honest." He kissed her forehead lightly, glancing at the bed, "is this the dress you're wearing?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

"It's pretty," he grinned, fiddling with the material. "In fact I have a..."

She held his tie up in front of him, "this?"

"Yes, that," he chuckled, taking it from her and placing it around his neck.

She moved her hands up and helped him to fasten it, thinking about how domestic that action felt. She smiled at him and patted the tie, "there you go. You don't hate me, do you?"

"Hate you?" he rolled his eyes, placing his hands on her hips, "I could never hate you, I love you; are you nearly ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to change into my dress."

"Okay," he grinned, slipping her robe down her shoulders, he was going to forget he'd ever heard anything for the time being, he just wanted to enjoy what left they had of their trip. Her dressing gown dropped to the ground and he ran his hands across her arms, before he leant in and kissed her. "Babe, I love you so much okay." He hooked his fingers under her chin, making her look him in the eye, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Now you're just being sappy," she giggled, rubbing her nose against his, "but I love it." She hoped that he wouldn't be thinking about what his mother said, she just couldn't get it out of her head, she could just imagine Robin's reaction when he found out; it was going to break her heart, truly. For now though, she had to push it down, hide away the sadness and focus on the trip and enjoying their last day. She shook her head and moved out of the circle of his arms to pull her dress on, trying to zip it up and failing miserably.

"Do you need a hand?" He chuckled, moving behind her and pulling up the zipper, planting a kiss on her shoulder as he did so.

"Thank you," she smiled, "what time do we have to be there?" She asked, knowing they had skipped breakfast and feeling her stomach rumble slightly.

"We have another couple of hours or so yet, want to go get a pastry?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "I swear I am going to have to work out more when I get back home."

"Just come walk Little John with me."

She froze, looking up at him, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Gina?"

She simply moved past him and picked up her clutch from the side.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, what was wrong with her? Was it the water? The last time they had gone out with Little John together, he had knocked her off the pier accidently. "He isn't going to push you in the water I promise, we don't have to walk on the beach, we can go in the forest or something."

"I think I'll stick to riding," she nodded, "I haven't seen my lad in days."

"Oh well I know where your loyalties lie," Robin joked, nudging her gently.

"Oh, you knew that when you met me, knew you'd have to share me with Rocinante," she laughed, taking hold of his hand, "come on, I want that pastry you promised me."

"Let's go then milady."

* * *

Robin and Regina arrived at his Grandparent's house at two pm, they were having an early dinner, before they went to a party that was being thrown to celebrate the end of the exchange trip, a time for everyone to be together, before they all returned home to America, leaving their new friends, and some old ones, behind. Regina wanted to get home, sure she had loved being in England with Robin, it had been a magical trip that she would never forget, despite a couple of incidents here and there. Tonight, though she had a surprise for Robin, she wanted to do something for him that she hadn't yet done, something she had been refusing to do and she hoped that she didn't get too nervous and freeze up.

Nanna Sylvie greeted them immediately, flouncing around them, earning her a telling off from her husband, who told her she needed to calm down.

"It's not every day my grandson comes for tea John! They are leaving today and I don't feel like we've seen enough of them."

Regina laughed and shook her head, "I'm sure we'll see you soon."

"You better young lady," Sylvie took her hand in both of hers and looked down, her eyes widening a little, "my, my dear, is that what I think it is?"

Regina followed her gaze and glanced at Robin, seemingly his grandmother had spotted her tattoo, she had forgot that she still needed to broach that subject with her parents, she could just imagine how it was going to pan out, "yes," she nodded.

"Well, it's very pretty."

"Robin designed it," she smiled.

"Oh Robin, you are talented, isn't he talented John, come and look at this," she lowered her glasses on her nose as she moved Regina's hand closer to her face. "I'm guessing they're your initials?"

"Hmm," Robin moved closer and showed her his, "see, they match."

"Ooh, well that is clever, I rather like that Robin, don't you John, isn't it clever."

"Yes dear," he offered a smile before a knock sounded at the door.

"Is that Grandma June and Grandpa Roland?" Robin asked.

"Yes, most likely," John nodded.

"Do you mind if I get it?" Regina questioned, smiling at them.

"Of course dear."

"Thank you," she hurried to the door and opened it, smiling at the two-elderly people in front of her.

"Regina!" Roland hugged her first, followed by his wife.

She took a deep breath and looked behind, checking if Robin had followed her, which he hadn't, "has Caroline rung you?"

"Yeas dear," June nodded.

"She doesn't want Robin to know yet," Regina sighed, "it's killing me."

"Oh dear," she pulled her into her arms, hugging her for the second time in the space of a couple of minutes.

"I just keep thinking about how he's going to react and it's driving me insane."

"Don't think about it darling," June ran her fingers through Regina's hair lightly. "Caroline told me she wasn't telling the two of you until you were home."

"I forced it out of her, now I wish I hadn't."

"Well, do the British thing and put on a brave face, I know it's hard, but what Robin doesn't know won't hurt him."

"True," she sighed, before smiling, "anyway, it's so nice to see you again!"

"You too dear, now can we come in?"

"Of course," she chuckled, allowing them past her and taking their coats before following them into the living room where they greeted their grandson. She found it slightly strange how everyone but Robin knew about this, it wasn't right, but it also wasn't her place to tell him.

"You okay?" He asked as his grandparents all disappeared into the kitchen to get drinks and he made his way over to Regina, placing his arm around her.

"Yes," she smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips gently.

"Okay, come on then, let's get a drink." He led her into the kitchen and they began a conversation with his grandparents, talking about Marian and everything she had tried to do, with Sylvie scoffing at each part and complaining about how vile that girl was.

* * *

Currently Robin was sat in the lounge with his granddads, whilst Regina remained in the kitchen with his grandmas. Regina lent against the counter as she sipped on her drink, thinking about the previous night and then again this morning; Robin had been amazing and truth be told she had been getting flashbacks all day, the way his tongue ran across her, his loving touch and tender kisses, most of all that moment when she knew what it was truly like to come together with someone, more importantly the person she loved.

She hadn't realised she was day dreaming until she heard the two women chuckling as they looked at her, she glanced up at them and shook her head, "sorry, I was somewhere else."

"Clearly dear," Sylvie smirked. Regina swore that her cheeks had turned a million shades of red.

"You are obviously caught up in something," June added.

"Maybe," she shrugged, shaking her head, she wasn't discussing her sex life with his grandmothers, that was just strange.

"Oh you're not fooling us young lady, we can tell you've changed since the last time we saw you and for me that was a few days ago." Sylvie nodded.

"I'd just had my traumatic episode; I was hardly on form then Nanna."

"No, I'm pretty sure she's glowing, wouldn't you say so June?"

"I would Sylvie, but I don't want to embarrass her."

"Neither do I." she protested.

"Robin took me on a wonderful date last night," Regina smiled, "we ate at the oxo tower brassiere, the food was just amazing and the view; then we went to the globe to see Romeo and Juliet. It was perfect," she chuckled, bringing her glass to her lips; she wasn't going to tell them about what happened once they left the globe, that was remaining between her and Robin.

"You look very happy dear."

"Oh I am, he makes me so happy, really, your grandson is the most amazing person in the world, he's so caring and kind and he puts other people before himself, he's just selfless."

"Apart from when it comes to you," Sylvie laughed, "there's no way our Robin would share you, or give up on you for anything."

"Robin hasn't ever really been jealous," she chuckled, the only time he had appeared jealous had been when he broke Neal's nose, but she had soon found out that was because he thought he was hurting her and she was uncomfortable, so therefore he was just defending her honour.

"Hmm," June shared a look with the other woman in the kitchen who was removing the chicken from the oven.

Regina rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink, before looking through the glass panel in the door and seeing Robin engrossed in a conversation with his grandfathers. She just tilted her head as she watched him laugh, it brought a smile to her face, seeing him so happy, she loved it when she could see his perfect dimples, they always made her swoon. If they were alone and in their hotel room, right now would probably have jumped him, she was addicted to him already, all it had taken was that once to get her hooked.

"She's doing it again." June rose her eyebrows.

Regina buried her head in her hands and laughed, "I'm sorry, I keep doing it."

"You're in love."

"Very much in love," she nodded as Robin turned to look at her and cast her the largest smile.

"That my dear is clear," Sylvie chuckled.

"Can I do anything?" Regina asked, looking over into the kitchen.

"No, you can go and round up the men, but I think June and I have everything else covered."

"Okay," she grinned, leaving them in the kitchen as she pushed open the doors, "dinner is ready."

"Ooh good, I do look forward to Sylvie's cooking, it's better than June's, but don't tell her I told you," Grandpa Roland chuckled, standing up and making his way into the kitchen, followed by John, leaving Robin and Regina alone in the sitting room.

"Hey beautiful, are you alright?" He asked, standing up and pulling her into his arms. He felt as though he hadn't really had time to touch her all afternoon and he was taking this opportunity.

"Hmm, I just keep thinking," she smiled, "about last night and this morning."

"Yeah?" He ran his fingers through her hair as he looked at her like she was the richest treasure on earth.

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's weird, I know I said that having sex wouldn't change us, but I think it has." A small tear ran down her cheek as she met his eyes and took a shuddery breath, "I just feel so close you to you now, almost as if when I'm not with you, I have this insane need to be."

"Well, I suppose that's one reason to keep me around." He joked.

"Hey, I was being serious Robin," she shoved him gently, laughing at him nevertheless, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," he nodded, lowering his head so that he could kiss her, his thumb running over her cheek.

When they pulled back, they turned to see all four of his grandparents stood watching them through the glass panels in the door.

Robin rolled his eyes at them before taking Regina's hand in his and walking into the kitchen, "it's not polite to spy on people," he admonished.

"You're just too cute together." Sylvie laughed.

"I'm sure we are," Robin nodded, giving Regina a light squeeze, when his grandparents were out of earshot, he lent in and whispered, "if they'd have seen us this morning, I don't think cute would have been the word they'd used."

"Me either," she chuckled, kissing his cheek before pulling him towards the table. "Wow, it all looks amazing," she smiled at Sylvie as she she looked at the array of food.

"Just you wait till desert my dear, didn't you say you loved Caroline's brownies, well, she learnt how to make them from me."

"Thank you," Regina looked towards Robin; she saw these people as her grandparents, like extended family and she couldn't be happier to be spending time with them. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Mmm," Regina moaned, sinking further down in her chair as her eyes flickered shut, "wow."

Robin laughed as he watched his girlfriend take a bite out of her brownie, the look on her face was amazing, pure pleasure, maybe just short of the pleasure he had given her. "I think she approves."

"Approve? They are just like Caroline's."

"But, better right?" Sylvie digged.

"Hmm, I don't think it would be fair to pass judgement," she quipped, shaking her head as she took another bite, "but let's just say, in the moment, Nanna Sylvie, you win hands down." She giggled, picking up a strawberry that had decorated the side of the plate and dunking it in the whipped cream, "this is delicious."

Sylvie smiled as she looked at Robin who was just looking Regina as she ate, she recognised true love when she saw it.

"You have a little something." He pointed at Regina's face, where she had a little cream at the side of her mouth and he knew exactly how he was going to change that

"Again?"

"Hmm, hold still," he kissed the side of her lips, licking her discreetly, making sure his grandparents didn't see. "Got it."

"Robin," she gasped, knowing that her face must have turned a hundred shades of red, "really?"

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "what?"

She couldn't believe he had just done that in front of his grandparents, she was slightly embarrassed, even if she had enjoyed it. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned to look at the other people at the table who were all sharing glances and smiling at them.

"Young love." Nana Sylvie stated again.

* * *

A couple of hours later and it was time for Robin and Regina to leave for the party. Regina took grandma Sylvie's hands in hers, "thank you so much for inviting me here."

"Of course dear, you're like the granddaughter I never had," She smiled at her, squeezing her hands lightly, "you are welcome here any time beautiful girl. You were saying earlier that you thought Robin was the nicest person you ever met, well, I think he met his match in you, you two are perfect together." The elderly lady dropped Regina's hands and pulled her into her arms, "you Regina are also very special, remember that."

"Thank you," Regina grinned, "for making me feel like part of the family, I feel like I always have been."

"Hopefully you always will be," June stated, coming over to the pair and joining in on the hug. "Good luck with your plan for tonight." She whispered.

"Oh don't, I'm so nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be perfect."

"Hopefully, he's been pestering me since we knew each other to do this and I finally feel like I can."

"Good," June and Sylvie pulled back to look at her.

"I'll miss you both."

"And we'll miss you dear."

"But, we'll see you soon," Sylvie wiped her eyes, "and I'm sending you your Easter egg warmer, I promise."

"Thank you," she chuckled. God, she was going to miss them, they were both so lovely and she did love them like they were her own grandparents. It was a shame England was so far away and they couldn't see each other more often; at that moment, she felt sorry for Robin, he'd had to leave them, come to America and attend a school which was completely new to him and deal with her stroppy ass for the first couple of days.

Robin was saying goodbye to his granddads when he looked over at Regina, he was so glad she had become so close to his grandparents; they had met Marian and it was safe to say they hated her, especially Nanna Sylvie, but there was no doubting how Nanna Sylvie felt towards Regina.

They then swapped around and bid farewell to the other grandparents.

"Well, goodbye young lady," Grandpa Roland sighed, "it's nice to see that out boy has someone to look out for him."

"Always," she nodded, hugging Roland and then John.

"Bye my dear." John stated.

"Goodbye."

Robin took her hand in his and they turned to look at his grandparents, "well, we'll see you soon."

"Yes, soon." June agreed.

"Wait, Regina, I have something," Sylvie picked up a tupperware tub, "here." She handed her the box which had brownies inside.

"You spoil me," she chuckled.

"I like to, now, don't you two have a party to be getting to?"

"Yes we do."

"Have a safe flight and enjoy your party."

"We will," Robin nodded before he and Regina chorused their goodbyes and hopped into the waiting cab.

Regina lent her head against his shoulder, "that was nice."

"It was," He agreed, his arm wrapping around her as his other hand found her hand and he laced their fingers together. "My grandparents adore you."

"I adore them," she chuckled, snuggling into his embrace, "but how many deserts have I had this holiday?"

"No, it's good, why not?"

"Good point, now I'm in a serious committed relationship, I'll just let myself go."

He grinned and shook his head, "I wouldn't care, you'd still be you. Okay, so do we have to go to this dumb party?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Why though? There's much better things I'd rather be doing."

"I know what better things you'd rather be doing." She rolled her eyes, knowing that he meant having sex with her, or even snuggling, just not having to be around other people, god they were as antisocial as each other. "We need to at least show our faces; how about we stay for a couple of hours and then we go back to the hotel?"

"Okay, fine, I suppose I should spend some more time with my friends and not you." He quipped as she scoffed in mock disgust and hit him lightly. "I didn't say that I wanted to, I just said that I should, there's a distinct difference." He laughed, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Robin," she sneered.

He pulled her tighter against him and began to tickle her, earning a little squeal on her part as she struggled to escape his hold and keeping up her game. "smile."

"Never," she shook her head as he continued assaulting her with his feather touch. Inside she was dying to laugh and could feel herself literally fighting away the smile that threatened to spill onto her face.

"Come on Gina, smile," he pouted at her and then spotted kisses over her face and neck.

She was clamping her lips together, but as soon as he kissed that area behind her ear, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes."

"No." she protested, "damn."

"Come on, say it back."

"What?"

"You know what missy."

"Ha, you're going to have to work harder than that to push me that far." She did know what he was talking about, he wanted her to tell him that she loved him, but she had already lost the first round and she was determined to win the second one.

"Gina," his eyes went wide as he looked at her like a puppy whose owner had refused to play ball with him, "I'll give you a hickey, right here," he laid his finger on her neck in a place where she wouldn't be able to cover it, especially since she left her makeup back at the hotel.

"You wouldn't dare." She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him, she knew that he would and he rose his eyebrows.

"Try me."

"No, Robin no." His lips were on her neck and she continued to protest, not wanting to lose the game or get a love bite on her neck, "stop, Robin."

The driver pulled over and turned around to look at them in concern; Regina elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs to get him to look up. "Everything alright back there?" the driver asked.

"Yes, fine, everything is fine," Regina nodded, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, sorry I was messing with her."

"Young man, when a lady says no, she means no and when she says stop, you stop."

Regina's mouth dropped open as she realised what the cab driver was thinking, "oh god, no, I didn't mean no in that way, he was tickling me with his stubble, he would never…"

"Don't cover for him, if he's pressuring you..."

"You got everything wrong sir, he would never harm me, or do anything he knew I wasn't comfortable with, I love him."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, was the cab driver accusing him or trying to assault her?! That was ridiculous, well, it might have been an easy assumption to make considering she had told him no a couple of times, maybe he had over stepped the mark. "Regina? Was I…"

"What?" She pulled a funny face, "Robin, seriously, you know we were playing around."

The driver just narrowed his eyes at them, clearly not convinced, then he sighed and stated, "we're here."

Robin and Regina had been so shocked that they hadn't realised that they had reached their destination, "oh, thanks." Robin paid the man the money before he and Regina got out as quick as they could.

"Oh my god!" She gasped shaking her head as they walked down the sidewalk, her hand in his.

"I know."

"Just the thought makes me laugh, you couldn't have been more the opposite of what he was accusing you of."

"I think though we do need some sort of code though, I mean I know that was one of our games, but I wouldn't want to mistake…"

"Apple?"

"Apple?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's just a little random."

"Isn't that the point?" she asked, leaning closer to him, trying to steal some of his body heat as she had been stupid enough not to wear a coat. "Not that it would ever get to that stage, I would have hit you by that point."

"Oh you would?"

"Yes, I would," she chuckled, as he hugged her tight, they were just standing outside the door now, not really wanting to go inside, "you're freezing, we should..."

"One more minute," she sighed, burying her head against his shoulder, "I don't want to leave your arms just yet."

"Okay then," he kissed the top of her head as they held each other. The minutes passed by and when Robin felt her shiver, he shook his head. "come on, let's go in now, before you turn into an icicle."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes before laughing and pulling back to take his hand. There was no going back now, she had to go through with her plan, but she had to wait an hour or so before she did and that was the hard part, trying to make sure that he didn't suspect anything and powering through her nerves.

The hall was loud and packed full with both American and British students, Regina held onto Robin's hand as they spotted Will and the gang and walked over to them.

"Hey, Robin, Regina." Will grinned as he looked at his friend.

"Will."

"So, have you enjoyed your weekend?"

"Very much so," he nodded, caressing Regina's hand with his thumb.

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, she knew she was blushing, Will probably knew what they had done this weekend, she wasn't embarrassed as such, because it was perfectly normal, it was just the fact that Will knew about it.

"Good," Will smirked, causing Robin to roll his eyes. "So, how longs everyone staying?"

Robin shrugged, "we don't want to stay too long do we Gina?"

"A couple of hours maybe," she suggested.

"Sure, then we're hitting the town," Will stayed, "yeah?"

"I don't think so," Robin shook his head.

"Mate, we never see you and you're refusing to come out with us?"

"I don't feel like it," he shrugged.

"Party pooper." Will scoffed, pushing Robin playfully.

"Sorry," Robin chuckled, "I don't think Gina wants another hangover."

"It went really quickly to be honest." Regina quipped, "I think I might have been shocked out of it," she giggled, thinking about her accidental encounter with his brother.

"I would say so," Robin laughed kissing her cheek, "I mean, nobody wants to have to see that in the morning when they are trying to recover from a hangover."

"What happened?" Ana asked as she played with her long blonde hair.

"Bradley was in the shower and I accidently walked in on him," Regina winced.

"Oh my god!" Will burst into laughter, "you saw my brother naked."

"Accidently, I accidently saw your brother naked and it was the most awkward thing ever." She shook her head.

"Was he hot?" Ana asked.

Regina didn't really feel comfortable answering that question, sure he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't Robin either. Luckily she didn't have to answer because Will beat her to it, "Ana!"

Robin looked at Regina and chuckled, "do you want a drink?"

"Ooh, yes please, I'll come with you, I think I want a lemonade."

As they made their war over to the stand where all the drinks were located, something caught her eye and her mouth dropped open as she pulled Robin back. "Is that Guinevere?"

Robin followed her gaze, "I think it might be."

"Well, I am shocked." There new friend was currently kissing some guy in the middle of the dance floor.

"Finally putting that dickhead behind her."

"Which dickhead would that be?" Arthur asked, coming up behind them and shoving Robin.

Robin turned around to look at him and shook his head, "really, you're really going to try and start a fight with me?"

"Robin no," Regina grabbed his arm.

"Aww, is the pretty princess concerned for her frog?" Arthur asked, when in one quick move, his hand moved to her arm and up her sleeve, before his grip tightened and he dug his nails into her skin, something that caused her to let out a little yelp. His touch was short lived as Robin grabbed his hand and yanked it off her.

"I thought I'd warned you about touching her," Robin spat, still holding onto Arthur's wrist, squeezing slightly. What was it with jerks who thought they could just violate people like that?

"Robin mate," Will, Harry and Liam came over and stood by him, "need help?"

"No, it's just this dumbass who thinks he's head and shoulders above everyone else and can therefore touch whoever he please."

"Robin leave it!" Regina pulled on him, "stop." Sure, Arthur deserved it, but why should Robin be the one who got told off for doing what everyone else wanted to? "Please, stop."

He looked at her and dropped Arthur's arm down, "I swear to god if you try and touch her again, I'll break your wrist."

Arthur obviously knew when to back off, it was four against one and he hurried away from them. "What was that prick doing?" Harry scoffed.

"I've spent all week with that prick as my exchange and he's a right pervert, I didn't let Alice come over all week."

"Gina?" Robin turned to her and rolled up her sleeve, noticing the light crescent shapes on her arm. "This isn't happening, not again." He ran his hands through his hair. She's been hurt again, hurt by a good for nothing guy and this time Robin had been right there, he had been next to her, how hadn't he been able to protect her, keep her from getting hurt.

"Robin, I'm fine."

"That's what you said when Daniel grabbed you."

"Robin, Arthur isn't Daniel, look you can barely see anything." She sighed, holding onto his hand and squeezing it gently before moving her hands to his cheeks and rubbing them lightly. "Calm down, I am fine, I promise you I am." She flashed him a smile, leaning in and kissing him.

"Regina!" Guinevere ran over to them, "this is Jacob, Jacob this is my friend Regina and her boyfriend…"

"Robin." He nodded.

"Hey," Robin grinned before looking back to his girlfriend.

"Has something happened?" Guinevere asked.

"No," Regina shook her head and took her friends hands, "nothing had happened. It's nice to meet you Jacob." She smiled.

"Likewise."

"I'm going to go grab that lemonade now." Regina stated, taking Robin's hand in hers.

"Bye," Robin nodded to Guinevere and Jacob, before accompanying Regina to the drinks table. "Are you sure you're alright Gina?" he asked, picking up some drinks.

"Do I look fine?" She asked, swishing her skirt as she gave him a little twirl.

"You're good, right?"

"Hmm, of course," she leant in and pecked his lips, "I am perfect."

"Yes you are," he chuckled, pulling her into his arms properly, allowing him to hold her and kiss her deeper. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, he asked for entrance into her mouth, entrance which she granted in a heartbeat, her fingertips running across his neck as she hummed in approval.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled back and leant her forehead against his, "can we enjoy our last night before we have to go home and concentrate on exams?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and I love you too."

"Good," she pecked his lips again, "now I want to dance, come with." She downed her drink before she took his hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor, determined to literally dance away her nerves. She needed to keep her cool if she was going to go through with it, but it was something that she needed to do, something she needed to share with him.

* * *

An hour later and Regina was really worrying about this, since when were there so many people on the exchange trip? She hadn't expected it to be so busy at the party, she had banked on a lot of people bailing on it, but seemingly not, the party was in full swing.

Robin looked at Regina, she looked stressed, she kept looking around the room and he was worried about her. "Gina, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she chuckled, smiling up a him, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," he nodded, "well, I'll just go and sit with Will till you get back."

"Sure," she pecked his lips before scampering off towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open and Guinevere was there waiting.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I don't know if I can."

"Sure you can, come on," Guinevere smiled.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "okay, I can do this."

"Yes, you can, now let's go." She grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out of the door where they met Alice, Ana, Mulan and Ingrid.

"Come on, it's this way." Alice grinned, "you're gonna be great." She led them through the school corridor and to the back of the stage. "The piano is set up."

"Okay," she closed her eyes and shook her head, before opening the curtain and slipping out, there was no light on it and people were still dancing, but she knew that was soon to change, her new friends had made sure of that. She slipped behind the piano, her hands were shaking slightly, but she could do it, she would do it.

Suddenly all the lights in the hall turned off, along with the music and a spotlight shone onto the stage, more specifically onto her. She took another deep breath and began to play, Robin had been pestering her to sing for him for so long and now she was going to do it.

Then it was time to start, she was singing an acoustic version of Titanium by Sia, it had been the song he had caught her singing once, but she had yet to sing for him properly, until now.

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

Robin's eyes went wide as he stood up and pushed towards the front of the crowd, seeing her on stage, singing! Wow, he knew she was amazing, but she had told him that she was way too afraid to get on stage and sing in front of people, she said she felt too exposed, yet here she was. He stared at her, smiling, she was really as amazing as he had thought she was.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Robin was nearly in tears listening to her, she had a beautiful voice and he couldn't believe she had kept it hidden from him for so long, kept it hidden from everyone, he only hoped that after this she would sing more often, just let go, embrace her gift.

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

Regina was scared, the room was still silent, apart from the sound of the piano she was playing and her voice echoing through the hall, magnified by the microphone they had attached to the instrument. She just trying to ignore the fact that loads of people were stood watching her, that was until she caught sight of Robin at the front, looking up at her with pure adoration.

The big note was coming up and Regina smiled at Robin before she carried on.

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

The last note she sang was virtually a whisper and silence rang through the hall, before the whole crowd erupted into applause, hollering and clapping. She took a deep breath, burying her head in her hands, she had done it, she had been scared, but she'd done it and from the reaction she had just gotten, she did it well. She looked up and spotted Robin beaming at her, she bit her bottom lip, before standing up and scampering over to the edge of the stage, hurrying down the stairs and running into his arms.

"You were amazing, wow Regina." He kissed the side of her head, he was so proud of her, so proud. "Wow."

"I wanted to do it, for you, show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you," she smiled, "I know you wanted to hear me sing and I thought that now, I could finally let you, finally show you all of me."

Robin chuckled and hugged her close, "thank you, for doing this, you were perfect, you are perfect."

"Do you want to leave now?" She asked, leaning in and kissing him.

"Back to the hotel?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm," she nodded, rubbing her nose against his.

"Well then, how can I refuse?"

"You can't," she giggled, hugging him once more.

"Let's go and say goodbye to everyone then." He stated. He was flattered that she would go to so much effort for him, do something that she knew would make him insanely happy.

The girls came running towards them, "wow! Oh, my god, we thought you'd be good, but that was crazy!" Guinevere took her hands, "why are you amazingly good at everything?"

"I'm not," she protested.

"Well, I thought you were great," Will quipped as he appeared with the other boys.

She felt herself blushing slightly, she didn't like compliments, although they flattered her, they made her feel slightly embarrassed. "I was so nervous."

"You couldn't tell."

"Thank you, all of you." She smiled hugging them all, before looking at Robin expectantly.

"Yeah, so we're heading off now."

"Aww, why, come out, drinks!" Guinevere complained.

"I have better things to do that drink alcohol," Regina smirked as she rose her eyebrows, "anyway, we'll see you all tomorrow."

There were a chorus of goodbyes and Robin and Regina headed out, "so what do you have planned for when we get back to the hotel?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Ah, I see." He chuckled.

* * *

Robin and Regina made their way back to the hotel, taking the tube, but when they got off at their stop, they came out to find that it was pouring it down with rain, the drops were literally bouncing off the tarmac. Regina didn't have a coat and she stared at the rain wide eyed, knowing that she was going to get soaked.

Robin looked at her and took his coat off, wrapping it around her, "come on, we'll run for it."

"Robin, can't we just wait it out?"

"Why do that when running through the rain is so much more fun?"

"You're crazy!" She laughed as Robin grabbed her hand and they took off through the street as the rain pelted them. "Oh my god. Wait, Robin." She pulled on his arm and adjusted her shoe, Robin scooped her up in his arms, "Robin!" She squealed, burying her head against his soaking wet shirt.

He pushed the hotel door open as they carried on laughing, dripping water on the marble floor. Robin placed her back on the ground and she took her shoes off, "wet evening." The door man grinned.

"Just a little," Robin chuckled. lightly

"Very," Regina shook her head as she brushed her damp hair from her face. Robin took her hand as they got into the elevator, "oh, that was so much fun."

"Told you," Robin kissed her. As soon as they were in their room they began undressing each other, pieces of drenched clothing getting discarded on the floor. Their lips were merged as they shared hot and passionate kisses, running their hands all over each other's bodies. Robin's hands found the clasp on her bra and he undid it, peeling it from her body before kissing his way down her neck and over her collarbone until he found her breast. He covered her nipple with his mouth and ran his tongue across it, earning a moan from her.

His hand found the hem of her panties and pulled them down, stroking her gently. He already had his shirt off, but he wasn't as naked as she was; her hands came to the buckle on his pants and she worked it, releasing the clasp and pushing down his trousers along with his boxers. She was desperate for his touch, couldn't get enough of it. "Oh Robin," she brushed her fingers through his hair as he moved his mouth to stimulate the other breast. His finger ran across her slit, before he parted her and found her clit. "Yes," she hummed.

Regina's other hand ran down his chest, skimming over his muscles as she reached his cock and bit her bottom lip, "someone's eager." Robin breathed.

"You bet I am," she cupped the back of his head and moved his head back up so she could kiss him again. "Take me to bed."

"As you wish milady." Robin chuckled and placed his hands under her ass, lifting her so that she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, allowing her to press her breasts against his bare chest. He ran his hand down in between her legs so that he could touch her core, testing whether she was ready, which she was, then he carried her over to the bed, laying her down and coming to lay over her. "You're so beautiful."

"Robin!" she grasped his hand and made him touch her properly; he pushed two fingers inside her and pressed against her G-spot, rubbing her clit with his palm. "Oh yes babe, yes, please! Not your hand!" Regina couldn't believe how Robin could make her feel like this, she was like putty in his hands and she needed him so badly.

Robin chuckled, he loved seeing her like this, she was absolutely gorgeous and begging him, "what do you want Regina?" He whispered in her ear as he kissed behind it, "how do you want it?"

"I want your cock, please."

He could now give her exactly what she wanted and that made him feel amazing, he rolled her nipple between his fingers and nodded, "how much?"

"So much, Robin!" She was rolling her hips against his fingers, "please!"

He removed his fingers and lined his cock up with her entrance, pushing inside her. She took a sharp intake of breath and her arms came up around him, holding onto his back. He established a steady rhythm, his hands coming either side of her head as he pressed his lips to hers, she was arching her back allowing her breasts to press against his chest.

This was something that she was finding herself getting addicted to, making love with Robin, seemingly she was un-satiable, a wanton, Robin had done that to her, made her feel like she couldn't get enough of him. "Oh, yes," she whimpered, taking short drags of air as she felt the pleasure beginning to mount. "I… I… love… oh yes… god!" She found herself babbling under his touch.

His hand ran down to find her clit and he brushed over it, "Regina," he groaned as she dug her fingernails into his flesh and accepted his thrusts. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, allowing him to push deeper inside her, hitting that spot that caused stars to form in front of her eyes.

Regina buried her head back into the pillow as she closed her eyes and her mouth dropped open, she was now meeting his strokes, needing to come. He picked up the speed, pumping into her quicker and causing her to cry out in pleasure, "yes Robin! Yes!"

It took a couple of more strokes to send her over the edge, resulting in her walls squeezing his cock, "oh god Regina, you feel… amaz… ing." Once she'd had her orgasm, Robin came also, kissing her shoulder, before rolling to the side and pulling her to lay onto of him.

She had her eyes closed and dotted lazy kisses across his chest; Robin's hands were under her ass, holding her against him. Regina smiled and slowly opened her eyes, "well that was something."

"Hmm," he nodded, running his fingers across the skin of her inner thigh, "it was hot."

"Totally hot," she agreed.

"Can you believe that this is the last day? We're going home tomorrow."

"No," she shook her head; she had been missing everyone back home, her mom, dad, sister, Al, J, the list was endless, but at the same time she was quite sad that the trip was over; despite all its problems, she'd had the time of her life and the main reason for that was Robin, the man she loved, he had made the trip special, it was something they were both going to remember forever.

After a while, they decided to get ready for bed, they had to get up extra early to meet back at the school and get to the airport. Regina slipped straight into bed, not putting any clothes on and pulled Robin in with her, snuggling up to his side. This was the last time they were sleeping in England, and Regina smiled up at him, "I love you, thank you for showing me where you grew up."

"Your welcome and I love you too."

"Goodnight Robin." She whispered, her eyes closing.

"Night Gina," he kissed head lightly before they both fell asleep together, and tomorrow they would be going home, back to America, leaving behind England, but just because they were leaving, didn't meant that they wouldn't have the wonderful memories they had created there.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, if you did please leave me a comment, it will make my day. :)**

 **I just wanted to let you know that I have a new twitter account dedicated to my stories, I'll be posting sneak peeks and information you won't want to miss. So if you want to follow me, my username is: Lunaandtwilight07. Thank you for reading! Love to all. xxx**


	36. Home

**Hi! I love you all, thank you for your amazing reviews, you guys are the best! So the general reaction to the poll on my twitter was that this story was the favorite, I'm so glad because It's mine too. This chapter is a mixture of fluff and angst; anyway enjoy and let me know what you think, seriously your reviews make my day! Much love!**

* * *

Will looked around, where the hell were they? They had supposed to have been meeting at the school at ten; it was now half past and there was still no sight of them. He could see that Dr Hopper was panicking and frantically looking around.

"Has anyone seen Robin and Regina?!" He asked, using his stupid megaphone again. "Scarlet, they were staying with you, where are they?"

"Aren't they here sir?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders; he was bluffing, he knew where they were, they were probably still at the hotel.

"No they are not; do you think I would be asking you if they were?"

"No?"

"Correct."

* * *

Robin's hand skimmed over her back as she pressed her lips down the column of his neck, her fingers running across his chest. "What time do you think it is?" Regina asked, tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, "the alarm hasn't gone off yet."

"Shall I check?"

"Let's lay here a little longer," he chuckled, closing his eyes and holding her tighter against him.

"Hmm," she smiled nuzzling against him and yawning, she was tired, it was safe to say that she'd had a busy week. She placed a chaste kiss on his collarbone before attempting to move out of bed.

"No, Gina," he moaned.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she argued. Robin's hold on her didn't decrease, if anything it tightened.

"I want you to stay with me," he complained.

"I'm coming back," she giggled, escaping his hold and sitting up to grab her phone. She clicked the button and her eyes went wide, "fuck!"

"What?" Robin asked, looking up at her.

"The alarm didn't go off!" She dashed into the bathroom at top speed and he reached out for his own phone to find that it had no power.

"Damnit!" He groaned, throwing back the duvet and hurrying to the wardrobe.

"I can't believe it!" She yelled from the bathroom.

Robin was literally throwing his clothes in his case, whereas he was more careful with hers, "what are you wearing Gina?"

"Just grab me jeans and a shirt," she peered around the door and he threw them at her. "Robin, panties."

"Sorry," he grabbed a pair and chucked them in her direction. "Bra?"

"I'll just shove one of your jumpers on, no one will know."

"Braless," he chuckled, zipping up her case and placing one of his jumpers on the bed for her.

"Why not, you try having to wear one of those things all the time, it isn't exactly the most comfortable item of clothing."

"Don't wear it then."

"Ha," she shook her head coming out into the room with all their toiletries, "you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," he laughed pecking her lips as she handed him his toothbrush, which she had already put toothpaste on. "Why thank you."

She grabbed her case and checked that everything was in there, "Robin, where are the red panties?"

"Which ones?" He asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"The hand tie ones."

"Oh, I think they're in my case."

"Okay," she rifled through his and found them. "Have we got everything?"

"Grab my camera and the phones, then we have."

"Okay, she zipped up the cases and pulled her coat on, before chucking his at him. "Here."

"You took my advice."

"What?"

"The no makeup advice."

"I don't have time for make up this morning, it's five to ten!" She found a ChapStick in her coat pocket and quickly ran a little across her lips.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded, looking around the room and sighing, "I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I, but we have to." Picking up the bags he grabbed her hand and they hurried down to the entrance to check out.

"Why do I feel like I left something?" She asked.

"Okay, you run back up quickly whist I sort this." He kissed her briefly before she jumped back in the lift. It was only then when she remembered what she had left; their clothes from the night before had been soaking wet and she had left them to hang over the bath. Running into the room, she grabbed her dress and his pants and shirt before moving to the door. She turned and looked into the room, she knew it was just a room in a hotel, but it was more than that to her, it was the place where she and her soulmate had come together for the first time, the place where she had given herself to Robin, the place where she had given, not just her body, but her heart also, that was already his, but now it was fully.

Smiling she shook her head and closed the door behind her, she was determined to come back one day, stay in the same place and reminisce about this weekend. When she came out of the lift Robin was stood waiting for her, "we did forget something."

"Yes," she nodded, "do you have a bag to put these in?"

"Yeah," he unzipped the front pocket of his luggage and found a carrier that he placed the clothes inside, before putting them in his bag. "We need to hurry now."

"Yes, quick." She laughed, when she was outside the hotel she turned around and looked up. "Goodbye."

"Such a weirdo," he chuckled.

"Hey," she whined, nudging him, "it's a special place for me."

"Me too," he nodded placing an arm around her and kissing her neck briefly, "but we might be going to a special place called heaven if we don't get to school five minutes ago."

She laughed and shook her head, "Will will cover for us."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Right," Dr Hopper got everyone in the hall to shut up, "has anyone seen Regina Mills and Robin Locksley?!"

Guinevere hurried up to Will, "where the hell are they?" she asked.

"I think they're still at the hotel, I can't get hold of Robin." He shook his head.

"Shit, I could try Regina's number." She whispered.

"You have it?"

"Yeah, one sec…" she was interrupted by the noise of the heavy wooden doors opening and laughter as Robin and Regina practically fell through them.

"Mr Locksley, Miss Mills, glad you found it fit to join us," Dr Hopper looked at his watch, "even if you are forty minutes late; you are lucky that I scheduled for such an eventuality."

Regina struggled to stop herself from laughing and was literally having to suck her lips in to stop it from just spilling out. When she turned to look at Robin she sniggered and her hand came to cover her mouth. "Sorry sir, the alarm, broke."

Robin looked at her, he was trying to hold back his own laughter, but looking at her didn't help; everyone was staring at them and he didn't know if it was a nervous reaction or what, but he found it hilarious, "my phone, it died," Robin nodded in agreement.

"And why, pray tell, were you not staying at Mr Scarlett's house like you told me you were?"

"Urm?" Regina shrugged and cast him a humoured glance, "my mother said we could?" She tried, knowing that Dr Hopper wouldn't go against her mother, after all she was the Headmistress and therefore his boss, at that moment Regina had never been happier about that fact.

"Well," Dr Hopper sighed, "you're here now; I think I might have lost a decade of my life worrying that I had lost the principal's daughter."

"Sorry sir." Robin stated.

"Well then," Archie turned back to everyone and shook his head, "now that everyone is here, we can make our way to the airport, I'm sure you all enjoyed your time here in London, but now we go home and revise for finals."

"Urgh, I had almost forgotten about them, I have so many extra credit things to catch up on too." Regina moaned.

"I thought you'd done all your extra credits." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Rebecca asked me how I would feel about library volunteering, can't have too many can you?"

Robin shrugged and placed her hair behind her ear, "is it bad that I don't have any?"

"You do, you helped at the riding school."

"What, like three times." He huffed; sometimes on weekends he and Regina would work at her stables, giving lessons to young kids who wanted to learn how to ride; Regina was amazing with them, she was patient and kind, but at the same time she wasn't afraid to tell them when they were doing something wrong.

"It counts, that is if you want to be a teacher."

"I don't know, I thought about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you wanted to be an artist."

"I do, but many artists are teachers too."

"Ah I see," she nodded, noticing Will and the rest of the gang coming towards them.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"We accidently slept in," Robin shook his head as he held Regina close. "That bed was too comfy."

"It really was."

"I think that it was the best, sleep, I ever had." Robin chuckled, winking at her.

"I have to agree with you on that one." She giggled, looking back to the rest of their friends and sighing, "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Aww, we'll miss you too," Alice pulled her in for a hug which Ana joined in on, as did Mulan and Ingrid.

"Stay in touch!" Ana warned.

"I will," she nodded, squeezing their hands as they pulled back. "Thank you for being so nice to me."

"Of course we are," Alice smiled.

Regina was astounded at how quickly Robin's old group of friends had accepted her into the group, they were all amazing and she wished they could meet her friends back in Storybrooke, but of course they could, when they came on the return exchange which was in the summer, after school had finished. "You all have my number right."

"Yes we do." Mulan grinned, "if you decided you like girls, give me a call."

"Oh haha," she shook her head, "I'm afraid I am taken."

"Worth a shot."

"Mulan, excuse me, making a move on my girlfriend?" Robin scoffed jokingly, hugging his friend.

"Maybe," she laughed.

"Are you sure the two of you have to go back?" Will asked, as Harry and Liam joined the group.

"Afraid so."

"Well, we'll see you later then, bye your majesty," Will hugged Regina.

"Not you too," she chuckled, hugging him back. She knew that Robin was bound to miss his friends, she missed J terribly and she had only been gone a week, that was too long to go without seeing her best friend, so for Robin, not being able to see Will and talk to him whenever he pleased, must be hard.

"You're going to take care of Rob for us aren't you?"

"Of course I am," she smiled pulling back.

Then it was Robin's turn, "Will."

"Robin."

"See you later."

"Yep." Will nodded, "don't let go of that one." He stated, gesturing to Regina who had moved to talk to the girls again.

"I don't intend to, ever." Robin thought of the tattoos they had got and what that meant, it was an everlasting connection to one another, a reminder that even when they weren't with each other, they were.

"Good."

"Right is everyone ready? Let's go." Dr Hopper waved and everyone had their last hugs before they piled onto the coach.

* * *

The journey home wasn't very eventful, Regina used a similar distraction to the one she had used on the way to England, this time without the touching and more with her whispering what she wanted to do to him once they got home. Robin was obviously still very wary of flying; he didn't know if the fact that Regina was sat beside him comforted him or made it worse, the idea that they were both trapped thousands of feet above the ground with nothing keeping them up but a metal machine was worrying, he would prefer that she was safe on solid ground.

Robin ran his fingers over her hand, before they threaded their fingers together, her eyes were flickering and he could tell that she was tired by the way that her head was nodding; she smiled as she felt him hold her hand. Chuckling Robin pushed up the armrest that laid between them and allowed her to rest against him. "Sleep if you want," he stated, kissing her temple as he placed one arm around her.

"No, that's unfair on you," she whispered, stifling a yawn, leaning her head on his shoulder as she repositioned herself.

"No it isn't, if you want to sleep, sleep," Robin stroked her hair gently, "don't be staying awake just because you feel I can't cope on my own, I'm a big boy you know."

She laughed and shook her head, her eyes still closed, "I do know."

"That is not what I meant," he chuckled, giving her a light squeeze.

She hummed and unbuckled her belt so that she could bring her legs up on the chair, luckily there were just the two of them with three seats; she rested her head in his lap and took one of his hands in hers, holding it to her. She was glad that he was willing to just hold her; she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. She shouldn't sleep, she should stay awake with him, keep him company, but her eyes were not playing ball, she just couldn't keep them open.

Robin laughed at her, she was adorable when she tried to stop herself from drifting off, she was too stubborn to fall asleep and was trying to fight it, he knew she was struggling to. "Gina, go to sleep."

"No," she shook her head.

"Sleep."

"No."

He sighed and reached into his bag to grab his sketch book and pencil case. Looking down at her, he recognised that she had actually fallen asleep now and he began to draw; he drew her as though she was sleeping beauty, her eyes closed, raven hair rippling down over her shoulders and spilling down the side of the podium she was laid on, a red rose was positioned between her breasts as she held onto the stem, her hands placed on her stomach. Using his coloured pencils, he defined her red lips to match the rose; then he built up her surroundings, sketching the inside of a castle and through the window were more turrets.

He was so caught up in the drawing he was creating that he didn't notice Mrs Malory walking down the aisle. "I see my best student hasn't lost his flare."

He looked up and chuckled, "I was inspired," he grinned, glancing down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Aren't you always." She laughed, "how are you feeling, about flying?"

"It's not too bad, if I have something to concentrate on its better."

"The drawing is beautiful, can I see?"

"Sure," he nodded, handing her his sketchbook.

"Have you done anymore this week?"

"Yeah, they're in there."

She smiled at him and began to flip through the book, coming across a lot of drawings depicting Regina and many different London monuments. "Robin, do you know how talented you are?"

He shrugged, although he was flattered when people told him, he also felt awkward and didn't know how to respond, "thanks."

"I'm serious, I really think you should consider selling some of these."

"Nah, I couldn't," he took the book from her, it was open on a picture he had drawn of Regina sat in the window seat inside the hotel room. "Why would anyone want to buy a drawing of my girlfriend?"

"Okay, so maybe not the ones that are just of Regina, but the ones like this," she flipped to the one he had just been working on. "Ones that have narrative, I think people will love them."

"Really?"

"Really, think about it Robin."

"I will, thanks miss." She smiled at him and left him to think. Could he really make it as an artist? The art world was tough, maybe he needed to be more practical, like with the conversation he had with Regina earlier, teaching, that was practical and that way, he could teach others how to paint, he had been so lucky to have such a good art teacher at school, so knew how important it was.

For the rest of the flight, Robin spent his time doing different fairy-tale drawings of Regina as she slept. Time literally flew by and the plane was due to descend, he took a deep breath as they turned on the seatbelt sign; he put his stuff back in his bag before turning to Regina. "Regina, you need to wake up now." He stated, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Why?" She moaned, still half asleep; he knew she liked her sleep and what she hated most was being woken. She buried into him and closed her eyes tighter, "I want to sleep."

"Gina, we're landing."

Her eyes flashed open as she turned to look at him, "so soon?"

"Yeah, we're here, glad you decided to join me sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping beauty?" She turned her nose up at him, before straightening in her seat and buckling herself up. Rubbing her eyes, she turned to look at him, "how long have I been asleep?"

"A good four hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sighed, leaning in and kissing his shoulder, "how are you feeling, about landing? You know what, I can guess,"

"Hmm," he breathed as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Just think, once we land, we're home."

"Yeah."

* * *

Regina came out of passport control and into the departure lounge, with Robin close behind her; she looked around, scanning the faces of the people there until she saw a group of people that were familiar, very familiar. "Dad! Mom!" She ran towards them and dropped her bags before catapulting herself at her parents. "I missed you." She hummed, closed her eyes, hugging them tight.

"We missed you too," Henry stated, holding his daughter close.

She hadn't realised how much she had missed them until this very moment, seeing them in the airport and realising that she hadn't seen them in over a week.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful." She nodded, pulling out of the embrace she had with both her parents.

"How are you feeling after what went on with Marian?" Cora asked.

"Like I want to forget about it," she chuckled, "That girl was really something."

"Regina."

"Caroline," she smiled, until she remembered and her face dropped, Robin was going to have to find out, he didn't know, but he was going to. She hugged her and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Robin."

"Mum." He nodded, not moving to hug her, just standing in front of her, "I'm back, now I think there's something you need to tell me isn't there?"

Regina's eyes went wide as she moved closer to her parents and watched Robin, he did not look happy, not in the slightest; she had never seen him look like that at his mother, it wasn't as if she had not told him to hurt him, she had wanted to keep him from getting hurt.

"I'll tell you once we're home Robin."

"Fine, what's another hour of lying in the scheme of things," he scoffed, before greeting Cora and Henry.

The journey in the car was awkward, Regina sat in the middle of Robin and his mother in the back, while her father drove with her mother in the passenger seat. Robin wasn't talking to Caroline and she could feel the tension, "Robin," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, placing his hand on her knee and rubbing it gently.

"She was only trying to protect you."

He sighed and removed his hand before turning to look out of the window.

"Hey," she hissed under her breath, prodding him. She knew he was angry, but he was completely overreacting and Caroline didn't deserve it.

"Regina, this is between me and her."

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, she daren't even think about what his reaction was going to be when he found out.

They reached Robin's place and he and Caroline got out of the car thanking Henry for driving them. Regina had to be there for Robin so she leant forward, "do you mind if I come home a little later?" She asked, looking at her parents, "he's going to need me."

"Of course, you will be home tonight, won't you?"

"Yes, I will, I promise," she kissed both her parents on the cheek, before hopping out of the car and running up the steps to Robin's house, pushing through the door before he could close it.

"Gina?" He furrowed his eyebrows, he thought she was going home, so why was she here? She sniffled and took his hand in hers. "Are you okay?" He asked, brushing away the lone tear that ran down her cheek.

She said nothing, just looked at him, it was going to kill him, it really was.

He looked around, something was missing, something wasn't right, "mum, where's Little John?" He asked frowning.

"Robin, sit down," Caroline sighed.

He furrowed his eyebrows, why did he need to sit down, what the hell was going on? "Mum! Where is he?!"

"I'm sorry Robin."

"No! No! Mum where is he?"

"He's gone."

"Gone where?" Robin asked looking at her intently. What was she saying? She couldn't be saying what he thought she was, she just couldn't. "Mom, where is he?"

"I'm sorry Robin, there was nothing we could do to save him."

"You mean he's… he's dead?" Robin asked, realising his worst nightmare, the dog he had raised from a pup wasn't coming back, he would never see his friend again. Caroline nodded and he turned to look at Regina, "you knew?"

"Robin…"

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"How could you keep something like this from me?!" He yelled, glaring at her, she already had tears streaming down her cheeks, but that didn't stop him from snapping at her, "how could you…"

"Stop, this wasn't Regina's fault Robin." Caroline warned sternly.

"No, you're right it wasn't, it was yours!" He shouted, wiping his own tears from his face, "how mum, how did he die?!"

"A car…"

"He was run over?" Robin gasped, shaking his head, "I can't deal with this," he moved past Regina and hurried out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Regina stared at Caroline, "oh god," she cried.

"He just needs some space sweetheart." She sighed, moving over to the younger girl and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't you think I should go after him?" Regina asked.

"I think you know what's best."

Regina nodded, "he shouldn't be alone, not now," she dropped her arms from Caroline. She had known that Robin wouldn't take it well and she was right, he was angry, sad and all the other emotions that came with the loss of someone that was dearly loved. "I think I know where he is," she sighed, he needed someone to rely on, someone that he could cry with and she was that someone.

She climbed up the ladder to the tree house and heard something smash, followed by something else, picking up her pace she pulled herself inside and grabbed him, prying a picture frame from his hands, "Robin! Stop!" He was smashing up the place, clearly angry, but there was no point in letting him wreck his treehouse and someone could get hurt. He moved, accidently smacking into her as he tried to smash another of his photos that depicted him and Little John. "Robin!" She screamed, finally getting through to him as he turned to look at her.

"He's gone Gina," he cried, dropping to the floor as she held onto him, pulling him into her arms. "He's gone and he's never coming back."

"I know, I'm so sorry Robin," she sniffled, running her fingers through his hair as he buried his face into her.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

"I know," she nodded, kissing the top of his head, "I know. I feel like this was my fault," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, looking up and wiping his eyes, "how can you say that?"

"I was the one that wanted to go on the stupid trip! If we'd have been here…"

"No," he shook his head, placing his hands either side of her face. How the hell could she be blaming herself for this? She had nothing to do with it, how could she even think that she did? "this was no one's fault, do you hear me, it was just one of those things."

"He was your best friend."

"He was," Robin sighed, resting his forehead against hers, "I can't believe he's gone, he was always there, he..."

"I know," she nodded, her hands coming to his arms as she squeezed them gently. "Can you see why your mother didn't tell you?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I guess I owe her an apology.

"Yeah," she winced, "I think you definitely do." She pressed her lips to his lightly.

"I owe you one too."

"No, you don't," she shook her head, "you are grieving, you don't have to apologise for that."

He shook his head and looked down, spotting an angry red mark on her arm, "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, lifting it up gently to look at it.

She looked down, following his gaze and winced, she realised exactly what it was; when she had first come to him, he had knocked her, he hadn't meant to, but he wasn't really with it whatsoever and had accidently caused the mark on her arm. "It's nothing." She shrugged, pulling the sleeve of her jumper down.

"No, it's not," he pulled it back up and glanced at her face, realisation set in, he'd done that, he'd hurt her. "Did I? Oh my god, I hurt you."

"No, you didn't, I did it climbing up…"

"No you didn't and you know you didn't," he shook his head, in his rage he had injured her, sure he hadn't meant to, but it had happened nonetheless.

"Robin…"

"I am such a idiot," he growled.

"No, you're not, you're upset and rightly so," she sighed, taking his hand in hers, "I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"I wouldn't, ever."

"I know," she offered him a small smile, "do you think you might want to go and see your mom now?"

He nodded, "yeah, I should shouldn't I."

"Yes," she leant in and kissed his lips, "I have to go home."

"You're not staying with me?"

"I promised that I would go home, but you can come by later," she suggested, running her fingertips over the back of his hand.

He nodded, "okay, Regina I'm really sorry."

"Quit apologising."

"I feel awful for yelling at you when you were crying."

"I'm leaving before you can tell me you're sorry again," she quipped, moving to the ladder.

"I'm coming," he sighed, making his way down after she had. Once they were at the bottom Robin pulled her into his arms, "I love you."

"Love you too; now go see your mom."

"I'm going," he sighed. He knew this was going to be hard, facing his mother; he had been horrid to her and he now knew that she was only looking out for him. The thing was that she was right, her telling him about Little John probably would have ruined the rest of the trip for him, so part of him was now glad that she hadn't told him.

"Bye," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"Bye," he breathed, releasing her from his hold before having to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

Regina walked towards home, staring at the pavement as she went; that didn't go very well, she knew it wouldn't, but she hated to see Robin like that, it unnerved her, because that wasn't him, he didn't fly off the handle like that, but that was what grief did to people, it sent them crazy.

She felt so sorry for him, she didn't know what she would do if it were Rocinante and that still wasn't really the same; sure she loved her horse, but he wasn't there constantly, he didn't sleep on her bed at night, he wasn't there when she got home from school, Little John had been, he was the one thing other than herself and his parents that Robin could rely on and now he was gone.

She kicked a metal can and it hit someone walking the other way, causing them to let out a noise. Her head whipped up and she was about to apologise when she saw who it was, "J?!"

"Gina?!" Jefferson grinned at her before he hurried over and hugged her tight, "you're back!"

"I'm back," she nodded, clinging to her best friend; she had missed his hugs, right now she could do with them, in fact a talk with Jefferson was what she needed.

"What's up?"

"Robin's dog died," she sighed, not moving from his arms, keeping her head pressed against his chest.

"Aww, bummer."

"J," she rolled her eyes, "he was so upset."

"Tends to happen."

"Stop it," she scoffed, straightening up.

"How was the holiday?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She chuckled.

"Yes, I would actually, that's why I asked."

J really was a sarcastic bugger, whilst she was away, she had forgotten just how much he was. "It was great."

"How great?"

"It was great, that's all you need to know."

"Are you still a proud member of the V-card club?" he asked keenly.

"Afraid not," she shook her head, shrugging at him.

"You did it?" he grinned.

"I did," she smiled.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What was it like?"

"I'll tell you later, I have to get home."

"You're joking, you can't spring something like that on me and not tell me."

"J, tomorrow, I will tell you, I promise," she leant in and kissed his cheek.

"Spoilsport." He huffed, folding his arms.

"You'll get over it," she laughed, hugging him once more before carrying on her walk, in much higher spirits that she was in before. Right now she just wanted to go home and be with her family, hopefully Robin would come over later and they could snuggle in her bed and watch a movie, she wanted to cheer him up and hopefully she could. Until he came, she would be able to spend time with her mom and dad; hopefully Zelena and Al would be there too.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he pushed his front door open and walked into the house; his mother and father were sat at the table in the kitchen waiting for him. They both looked up at him, stopping the conversation they had previously been engaged in. "Robin," Caroline started, standing from her chair.

He shook his head and hurried over to her, hugging her, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rob," she sighed, holding her son close and closing her eyes.

"No, it isn't I was horrid to you."

"Robin you're upset, I understand," she pulled back to look at him.

"I just can't believe he's gone mum."

"I know."

His dad stood up from the table and came over to them, they pulled him into hug with them. "We all miss him son," James huffed.

Robin shook his head, that was no excuse for what he had done, his anger had resulted in Regina getting hurt, he had hurt her, hurt the person he loved most. He took a shuddery breath, "I hurt Gina."

"What?" Caroline's eyes went wide as she stared at him in shock. "Robin, what do you mean you hurt Regina?"

"She came up to my treehouse and I was angry, I was smashing up the place and she tried to stop me, I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Oh my god Robin, you didn't hit her?"

"I didn't mean to..."

Caroline's mouth dropped open, "you hit your girlfriend! Robin that is inexcusable!"

"I didn't hit her, hit her!" He shouted, god, his mother was probably picturing him hitting her face or something stupid.

"What did you do then?"

"I just knocked her arm okay, I would never hit her and she knows I wouldn't! She said she was alright, but there was a red mark. I think I just need some time alone." He sighed, picking up his travel bag from the floor and leaving his parents stood in the kitchen as he traipsed to his room. Throwing the bag down on the bed, he pulled out his camera and found his laptop; taking out the memory card he put it in the laptop to look at the photos.

While he waited for it to load, he stood up and walked over to his desk where there was a frame with a photo of Regina, him and little John sat on top of a hill. Robin held the photo close to him and sighed; he remembered the time he had come into his room and seen Regina cuddled up with Little John, that was the night that he touched her properly for the first time.

He traced his fingers across the frame, he needed to go to Regina, needed to find her and apologise again for being such a dick towards her. Just as he was about to leave the pictures of Regina on his laptop flashed up. Sitting down he smiled and began to scroll through them, looking closely he spotted something that made his eyes go wide.

* * *

Regina looked up at her house and grinned, up there was her room, her own bed and as much as she had wanted to stay at the hotel forever, she had a thing about pillows, had to have her own one, she even took it with her to Robin's.

Chuckling she pushed open the door, she wanted to see her sister and Alex. "Hello?" She called, pulling her boots off and placing them in the small cupboard below the stairs. "Anyone home?"

"Little sister?"

"Al!" She grinned running and jumping her sister in law who had just come from the sitting room. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, but Ze and I took a trip of our own."

"Of course you did, how was California?"

"It was great."

"Did you have a good week?" Al asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Oh yes, I had a very good week. Is Zelena in there?"

The expression on Alex's face changed and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, something else hadn't happened, had it? She didn't know how much more she could take today. Rolling her eyes, Regina pushed open the door and stormed into the room excitedly, "Ze!" As soon as she was in, her mouth dropped open as she saw who was sat on the couch. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Till next time, much love, thank you all for reading, you're amazing! If you have twitter, don't forget to follow me if you don't already at lunaandtwilight07. xxx**


	37. Emotion overload

**Hey guys! So that ending of the winter finale was something right, I think I must have watched it at least ten times, that and the part where Regina was yelling hey at the dwarves, too cute. Anyway, enough about the actual show, I had a poll on my twitter and the general vote was for a Storybrooke High update, so here we are.**

 **The first part will be a flashback and there are triggers throughout, as I hinted at on twitter, it's going to be one hell of a chapter emotions wise. Reviews are everything to fanfiction writers, so please let me know what you think. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Regina was sat on her bed with her head stuck in a book as she studied. Suddenly she heard her phone ding and she leant across to grab it, on the screen a text from Daniel flashed up. 'Hi babe, can I come over?'_

 _She was so busy an_ _d needed to study, but she hated to reject him, the last time she had decided not to meet up with him, he had been standoffish for weeks._

 _She sighed and typed her response, 'sure,' maybe she needed a break from revision, Daniel might as well come over._

 _'Cool, I'm outside, I'll climb up your window.'_

 _She furrowed her eyebrows, her mother's rules were clear, she had to know if a boy was coming over and Regina had to keep her door open. Daniel knew that, he knew the rules, so why was he climbing up to the window?_

 _She scooped up her books and dropped them on her desk, before moving to the door and opening it. There was a knock on the window and she moved over to let him in, as soon as he climbed in, he crashed his lips against hers, "someone's eager." She breathed, a nervous feeling gripping her, something she knew probably shouldn't be there._

 _"I just missed you," he pulled her against him again. Kissing her roughly, as he moved towards her door and closed it._

 _"Daniel, you know the rules..."_

 _"Screw the rules," he rasped, his hand slipping around her neck as he pulled her lips to his._

 _His other hand then journeyed inside her sweater, moving up towards her breasts; she froze and stopped kissing him back, grabbing his arm she stopped him and moved away from him. "Stop, Daniel," she shook her head, she wasn't ready for this, she didn't want it, she wasn't even entirely sure that she wanted it to be with him when she was ready._

 _"Oh, come on Regina."_

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down to the ground, anywhere but Daniel's eyes._

 _"We've been dating for over a year."_

 _"I know, I'm sorry Daniel, I just don't..."_

 _"You drive me crazy you know that," he groaned, sitting down on her bed._

 _She moved to sit beside him and took his hand in hers, "don't be angry at me," she tilted her head, looking at him, she wasn't sure what was going through his head and it was quite concerning._

 _He moved his hand to play with her dark hair, at the moment it cascaded down to her waist in loose curls._

 _"Are you angry with me?" She asked, looking up at him with sad eyes._

 _"No," he shook his head. She watched him, he looked like he was frustrated with her, but what was she supposed to do, ignore her moral judgement just to please him? He brought his thumb up to brush across her lips, "can we make out?" He asked._

 _She placed a fake smile on her face and nodded, she wasn't really in the mood, but what could she really say to him? She hadn't really saved much time for him lately, so maybe she needed to make more. He moved in and pecked her lips gently, cupping her cheek, she smiled kissing him back._

 _They were kissing when Daniel's hand moved down to her knee, she was aware of where his hands were, but they weren't crossing any line yet, so she allowed it. Slowly he dipped her back so that she was laid on the bed with him hovering above her, then his hand was on the move again, this time up under her skirt and she went to stop him immediately, "Daniel! Stop!" His hand carried on, his fingers looping around the lace of her panties, she grabbed his wrist tightly, "stop it!"_

 _"Regina, my god, I can't even touch you for fucks sake."_

 _"I…" she looked at him, her heart beating rapidly, "I'm not comfortable with…"_

 _"Jeez Regina," he growled._

 _"Daniel!" she glared at him, how dare he get angry at her, she had ever right, it was her body. "I just don't want you to touch me like that okay!"_

 _"God, Regina you're so frigid."_

 _Her mouth dropped open in shock, never had he spoken to her like that before, "how dare you! Get off me!" She shoved him and jumped off the bed. "How could you speak to me like that?" She asked, feeling upset now, how could he be so cruel? He knew where she stood on physical contact, she had told him enough times._

 _"Oh come on Regina, you must be the only girl in our year who won't put out."_

 _"Seriously, is it all about sex, is that all you've ever wanted? I thought you liked me for me."_

 _"Are you serious, miss goody two shoes; the girl who does every single thing her mother says, doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, doesn't have sex, doesn't do anything with her miserable pathetic existence. The only thing you're useful for, is standing there and looking pretty, but it's a look don't touch basis, right?"_

 _Tears brimmed in her eyes, how could he do this to her? He was using her the whole time and for what, her body? How many other girls was he with on the side? She should feel hurt, sadness, something, she should, but deep down what she felt was nothing at all to do with sadness or heartbreak, there was nothing like that; what she really felt was betrayed and angry, with the anger taking over. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

 _He laughed and rose his eyebrows, "ooh, did the nicely behaved princess just say a cuss word?"_

 _She was fuming, "I am not a princess," she gritted out._

 _"Oh Regina come on, I'm messing with ya," he reached out to touch her and she pulled her hand away violently._

 _"Get the hell off me! Get out! Get out!"_

 _"Regina." He glared at her, pacing towards her._

 _The look in his eyes was terrifying and she did the only thing she could think of, scream. "Mom! Dad!"_

 _"You stupid bitch!" He grabbed her arms, digging his nails into her skin._

 _"Mom, help!"_

 _"You are going to regret this," he dropped her arms, shoving her for good measure, before running back to the window and scrambling out of it._

 _Regina dropped to the ground and began sobbing; her bedroom door flung open, her mother and father running through it. "Regina? You were screaming." Cora looked at her daughter wide eyed._

 _"Daniel," she cried, "he was here and he…" she sniffled shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her face. "He's gone now."_

 _"Are you alright?" She asked._

 _"Hmm," she nodded violently, clearly overdoing it to be anywhere near the realm of being believable._

 _"No you're not," Cora walked into the room and helped her daughter up off the floor. "You'll never have to see him again, I promise you."_

 _"I hate him!"_

* * *

 _The next morning Regina was still confused and angry, she had been through each and every emotion; at that moment, she just needed her best friends, she just needed them to comfort her and tell her that it would all be alright. She hadn't slept, not at all, so she was a complete mess. Looking in the mirror, she found that her eyes were red and puffy._

 _Sighing she shook her head, how could she go into school looking like this? She looked horrendous; how the fuck was she going to get over this, get over what he'd done? What if he was there, what if she saw him? How was she going to cope? How was anything ever going to be okay again?_

 _She ran a brush through her hair, trying to control her breathing; but looking in the mirror all she could see was a worthless little girl who wasn't grown up enough to put out. How had Daniel managed to make her feel like this, feel this low. She glared at herself, she really was the little princess he said she was, she began being careless with the brush, just pulling it through the long strands and then she couldn't bare it any longer and flung the brush at the mirror, smashing it._

 _"Regina," her father came to the door of her room, looking at her in concern._

 _"I'm going to school," she grabbed her bag and pushed past him._

 _"Sweetheart, do you really think that's a good idea?"_

 _"I am going," she sniffled, storming down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it behind her._

* * *

 _Regina walked down the corridor in school, she was conscious that everyone was watching her, she tucked her hair behind her ear and carried on. She needed to find one of her friends, shakily she took her phone out of her pocket, there was a message from Jefferson, 'hey girl, bunking off today; so sorry, you and Emma will have to deal without me, love ya.'_

 _"Damnit!" She kicked a locker, J was the one person she needed the most, he was her best friend and she needed him! Calling his number, she took a deep breath, it rang three times before he answered, "Jefferson?"_

 _"Gina?"_

 _"I need you," she cried, dropping down to sit on the floor, her head leant back against the cold metal of the locker, "J I need you, please, come into school, please."_

 _"What's happened?"_

 _"Jefferson," she sniffled, "please."_

 _"I'm on my way."_

 _"Thank you," she breathed, cutting her phone off. She looked up and spotted Emma down the corridor, wiping her face she stood up and hurried after her, "Em! Emma! Hey!"_

 _The blonde turned around and pulled a funny face, scanning her eyes over Regina. "What the hell happened to you?"_

 _"What?" Regina questioned, furrowing her eyebrows; "Emma, something happened."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed, "what happened now? Did someone hurt your feelings?" She asked in an extremely patronising way, talking to her as though she were a young child._

 _"Emma," she stared at her, what the hell was going on? Why was she being mean? What had she done with the girl that was one of her best friends? "I'm having a major crisis."_

 _"Surprise, surprise, what break a nail?"_

 _"No."_

 _"How about, you go tell someone who actually cares, also, take a look in the mirror and sort, that…" she gestured towards her with her hand, pulling a disgusted face, "out."_

 _"Emma? Please…"_

 _"Go talk to someone who gives a shit about you."_

 _"Are you joking, because this isn't funny," she couldn't take this, she couldn't, how was she losing two people in the space of twenty-four hours, surely, she couldn't have been so wrong about two of the people she was closest to. This wasn't Emma, it was as though some bitch had taken over and corrupted her._

 _"No, I guess I'm just tired of you bossing me about."_

 _"What are you talking about, Em, I don't boss you about, I don't!"_

 _"Really? You boss everyone around Regina, you think you're so much better than us, well guess what, you're not and everyone knows that you and Daniel slept together; that's what you were coming to gloat about right. Oh shit, you're not pregnant are you."_

 _"No, because last time I checked, you had to have sex for that to happen and I certainly have not! Daniel, he's a fucking jerk! You were right okay! Emma! I confided in you, I trusted you, I told you everything and you have the guts to stand there and accuse me!" Tears were streaming her face, "I can't believe you'd do this to me, I thought we were friends."_

 _She saw a little flicker of something in Emma's expression, before she turned cold again, "you just used the perfect expression, we were friends, we aren't anymore, I don't want to be friends with someone like you."_

 _"Someone like me?! What Emma!" She turned her back and began to walk in the opposite direction, "Emma come back! Emma, please don't, I didn't do anything," she hurried after her and grabbed her arm, "Emma, I don't know what you think I did or said, but I didn't, Emma please, you're supposed to be there for me."_

 _"Run off to Jefferson, he's the only one sad enough to want to be friends with you anymore, princess."_

 _Something snapped inside her and she saw red, princess, nobody had ever called her that before, but Daniel had been the first to and now Emma was following suit. "I am not a princess!" She grabbed her, "we, we're done!" She shoved Emma back, "stay the fuck away from me." She cried, before running towards the entrance of the school as quick as she could and literally flying down the main stairs._

 _She was hyperventilating, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she had thought she'd be there for her, thought she'd care about her, but it turns out that she is just as bad as Daniel, if not worse, she was supposed to be there for her through everything, no matter what, so how come now, when she needs her, she decides that not only is she not there for her, but that she never will be ever again because for some reason, she hates her guts._

 _Where had her life gone so wrong? What had she ever done to deserve this? She thought she was a nice person, thought that people liked her, found her easy to get along with; but apparently not, apparently, she was some bitch. Had she done something? She was trying to think what she had done wrong to deserve being treated the way she had been, but she was just coming up with blanks. She hurried around the corner and bumped slap bang into someone; looking up she realised it was Jefferson and completely broke down, dropping to the floor of the sidewalk._

 _"Gina?" Jefferson, moved to sit down too, pulling her into his arms, "hey Gina, shushhh." He stroked her hair, holding her close. "It's okay."_

 _"No," she shook her head, burying her face against him, "nothing is ever going to be okay again."_

 _"What the hell happened?"_

 _"Daniel, he tried…"_

 _His eyes went wide as he stared at her, "Regina! What did he do?"_

 _"He tried to put his hand up my skirt, I stopped him and we had a massive fight."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Apparently, he doesn't love me, I'm a frigid princess."_

 _"Daniel got you this upset? Calling you a frigid princess?"_

 _"No," she shook her head sniffling, "Emma, she hates me."_

 _"What?" he laughed, "stop being silly, Emma doesn't hate you, she loves you, so do I, we both love you Gina, everyone loves you."_

 _"She doesn't J, she doesn't want me as a friend anymore, she said horrible things to me, accused me of things that I would never do, things she knows I would never do."_

 _"What the hell, why would she do that?"_

 _"I don't know. Jefferson, you don't hate me too do you? You don't hate me? I don't think I could bare it if you did! I can't lose you!"_

 _"Regina of course I don't hate you," his hold on her tightened, reassuring her of his words, "it's okay, I promise, I'll always be here for you."_

 _"I thought she was our friend, I thought she cared about us."_

 _"Well, I choose you Regina, so will the others."_

 _"I don't know," she shook her head, "I feel like my life is falling apart and I'm helpless to stop it."_

 _"Take back control."_

 _She looked up at him through tearful eyes, swiping her face she tilted her head, "take back control."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _She thought about it and knew exactly how she was going to do that; she had a strange need to just erase Daniel from her life and if that meant going to extremes, she would. "Take back control." She nodded, standing up and straightening her clothes._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Taking back control." She sighed, helping her friend up from the pavement. "I know what I need to do."_

 _"What?"_

 _She twirled her hair around her finger, "say goodbye."_

 _"Regina," he narrowed his eyes before realisation hit, "you can't do that."_

 _"Oh yes I can and I will." She sighed, "I need it gone, come with me?"_

 _"You can't do it, Regina, you've been growing it since kindergarten!" Jefferson, pouted._

 _"Are you coming with me or not?" She sniffled, wiping her nose._

 _"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "I still think you are crazy."_

* * *

 ** _Present day_**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Regina gritted out, glaring at the blonde that was sat on her couch. She was not in the mood for Emma's bullshit, not today, she was still worked up over Little John and all she wanted to do was be able to comfort Robin.

"Regina?" Emma looked up at her wide eyed, she hadn't been expecting to see her so soon, she wasn't prepared, how the hell was she supposed to explain the reason she was here? There was no way that Regina was going to accept any excuse and she looked pissed, and definitely not the drunk kind of pissed, the really, really annoyed kind.

Regina really wanted to know why her bully was sat in her sitting room, but something deep inside her made her think that it was about time she got an explanation, a reason why she had all of a sudden come to the conclusion that they weren't friends and that they were in fact enemies. "I know perfectly well what my name is, what I want to know is why you are in my house."

Emma looked rather intimidated and glanced past Regina into the hallway; Regina turned to look and Alex was doing some sort of gesturing motion. That was the moment when it hit her, like a tonne of bricks; she'd been right the whole time, Mary Margaret had said something about Emma going off to find her sister, Alexandra, otherwise known as Alex, her Alex.

"Oh, I get it, I get what's going on," she whipped around to face Emma, "you want to poison more people against me, you are trying to ruin my life and I swear I'm not going to let you get away with it this time. You won't turn the people I love against me." She paced up to her and glared down at her. Emma went to stand up and leave, but Regina let out a humourless laugh, she wanted some answers, she deserved some answers, "sit back down, you aren't going anywhere."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am deadly serious, sit."

Emma scoffed, not being able to stop it, she had gotten into this routine and it was hard to break once she was in it; at the look on Regina's face she sat, she was rather worried that she was going to get her face smashed in by the angry brunette who had just sat down in the chair facing her. Why did Regina want her to stay, that was weird, what was she planning?

"I'll leave you to it, just don't kill each other," Alex cringed and bowed out of the room.

"So," Regina looked into the nervous green eyes that were focused on her, "you're Alex's sister."

"Hmm," Emma nodded.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"No. What do you want Regina?"

"What do I want?" She asked, standing up and pacing the room, trying to control the simmering rage that was threatening to spill out. She stopped in front of the fireplace and looked at Emma through the mirror, "what do I want?" She repeated, trying the words out on her tongue in an attempt to intimidate Emma; she was clearly the one with the upper hand here, she was the one in control and that was a refreshing change.

"Oh come on, hit me already, I know you want to."

"Hit you?" Regina turned, "if I hit you unprovoked, that makes me as much of a bitch as you, it also makes me the aggressor and the one in the wrong, which, we both know isn't the truth, is it Emma?" she snarled, "so no, I won't hit you, not right now anyways." She ran her hand over the marble of the fireplace, "I want you to tell me something."

"What?" Emma asked reluctantly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

It was laughable, there were so many questions that needed answers and she was going to ask them all at once. "When I came to you, begging you to be my friend, when I needed you, why did you abandon me?" She whispered, "why did you kick me when I was down? Why did you sleep with my boyfriend? Why did you bully me for over a year? Why did you terrorise me in every way possible? I tried, I tried to fix things, even though you, you were the one who was in the wrong, you were the one who was…" she lost her train of thought and closed her eyes. "Why? What did I ever do to you? Because I don't know, I don't."

"Which of those questions were you wanting me to answer?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"All of them!"

Emma knew she should, knew she should tell her everything, but she couldn't, she wasn't brave enough, she couldn't tell her anything, couldn't answer one of those questions. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have come, she needed to go, get out. Standing up she shook her head.

"Where are you going?!"

"Out of here, what you going to do about it, handcuff me to the fireplace?"

"Emma, I deserve answers!" Regina wasn't satisfied, she hadn't gotten anything, not one inch towards an explanation, never mind an apology. She hurried past her and closed the door, leaning against it, staring Emma down, determination in her eyes. She was slightly shorter than the blonde, the heels usually made up the difference, but at that moment Regina was barefoot and feeling rather small in comparison. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me, until you give me something, some sort of reason, there has to be one!"

"Regina get out of my way."

"No!"

"Regina, move!"

"I said no!" She squared up to her.

"You want to know why?" Emma scoffed, she wasn't going to tell her the truth, she couldn't.

"Yes."

"I hate you, have always hated you, truth be told, I blamed you for pushing Daniel away." That was a horrible, horrible lie and she regretted it the moment it was out of her mouth, she really did. She had been so relieved when Daniel had gone AWOL, she felt that Regina was finally safe, but that meant she had to distance herself from her, remove herself from the situation.

"You were sleeping with him behind my back!"

"Exactly; then you and your pathetic self-came crying to me and I decided I didn't want to listen to you anymore, I was sick of listening to you, hearing about your perfect little life."

"Wait a minute, you're jealous," Regina laughed, leaning back against the door, "it was all so obvious, you wanted to be me. Well," she moved closer to Emma, "being seventeen-year-old me was overrated."

"Regina let me out."

"Wait, is that why you kept telling me to be careful and not sleep with Daniel, because you wanted him for yourself, you wanted to keep him just for you. You wanted to keep him in your sordid little affair!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Emma pushed Regina against the door her hands grasping her shoulders, "you have no idea, so just shut up, shut up!" After what Daniel had done to her, that notion made her feel sick, but Regina didn't know, she didn't know the truth, she was just thinking what everyone else now did, that she was a homewrecking slut. The fact that Regina didn't know, didn't stop Emma from striking out though, pushing her against the door again.

"Emma," she shook her head, "you're a pathetic coward." Regina glared at her. She still wasn't telling the truth and she felt as though she was getting nowhere. "Get off me." She growled.

"I'm the pathetic coward? You're the one who stayed with a boyfriend you were scared of."

"That's not fair," Regina murmured.

"You were fucking scared of him Regina, you told me enough times."

"Yeah, but you didn't care about that did you, you never cared about me! I was there for you constantly Emma, always, I would have still been if you hadn't abandoned me. You left me when I needed you, after he…" she stopped, noting the change in Emma's expression.

"What?" she asked, Emma felt her heart nearly stop at Regina's words, what had he done? When she thought back to that day, Regina had been a complete wreck and it had been so hard for her to just leave her like she had done, but she needed to, needed to put some distance between them, she couldn't have been the person that Regina cried on, she wouldn't have coped with that role, not when she felt what she did, not when she still loved her. "Regina, what did he do?"

"Nothing," she sighed shaking her head, she hadn't even told Robin about what had happened that night, sure she'd told him that she and Daniel had a massive argument, but not about what he had tried to do.

"Regina, please tell me he didn't hurt you."

"Why would you care?" Regina snapped. "You don't care about me, you already said that!"

"If he hurt you tell me!"

"He didn't! He tried to, okay! I stopped him!"

Relief flooded her veins and she shook her head, "Regina, just let me out of the room."

Regina stared at girl in front of her in confusion, she hadn't really got any answers, she was just left totally bemused. "Emma, you haven't answered my questions?"

"Let me the fuck out of here!" She pushed her, smacking her against the door, causing her to catch herself on the handle.

"You did not just do that," Regina scoffed, placing her hand on her waist where a sharp pain was radiating from.

"I asked you to move."

"And I told you that I wanted answers; Emma tell me!" She reached out and grabbed her the way she had been doing to her. "Tell me why you hate me!"

Emma moved her hands up and pushed her hard, causing her to fall to the ground. That was the worst thing she could have done, Regina looked up at her, her eyes full of anger, she stared at her, her eyes had darkened. She pushed herself up off the ground and paced towards Emma, "I'm not going to let you get away with this anymore, I'm not going to let you treat me this way and get away with it anymore!" Suddenly she punched her straight in the mouth, Emma hit her back twice as hard and that was it they progressed into a full-blown fight, with them pulling each other's hair and exchanging punches.

"I hate you!" Regina yelled.

"Well I hate you too!" Emma flung back, pushing her into the sideboard and causing a vase to fall off and smash on the ground.

"That's my mother's favourite vase!"

"Well you caused it to smash!"

"You pushed me!" She screamed jumping at her knocking her to the ground.

Alex came to the door and pushed it open, when she saw what was going on, her eyes went wide and she hurried over to them, trying to break up the two girls. "Emma! Regina! Stop!"

* * *

Robin had packed his bag to stay over at Regina's and was now on his way to her house; he needed to show her the photo, it was important that she saw it, she wouldn't believe her eyes. He was just at the door when he heard screaming and yelling, glancing through the window he saw Regina and what looked like Emma knocking ten bells out of one another. He opened the door and hurried into the room, Alex was trying and failing to break them up and Regina's parents were rushing in from the kitchen. "Regina!" She was hitting Emma and Robin grabbed her, hoisting her kicking and screaming into his arms.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Regina squealed, trying to escape Robin's hold.

Emma stood up and tried to go for her again, only to be grabbed by Alex, "what the hell are you thinking?!" She yelled, pulling her out into the landing. "You were meant to be making up with her, apologising for what you did. Something's telling me that you didn't do that."

"I..."

"Emma, for fuck sake. Did you start that?"

"No."

"I'll talk to you later," Alex rolled her eyes, "I think you need to think about everything and decided whether you can live on being a bitch, or if are you're going to suck it up, apologise and move on. Go home." She opened the door and moved her towards it, "you might want to ice your lip."

"Thanks," she scoffed, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. That had been the worst attempt at an apology ever, it had to have been, it had ended in a full-on fist fight between her and Regina. She had physically hurt her, she hadn't checked whether she was alright before she left, it had been her fault, all her fault.

* * *

Regina groaned, she was aching all over; she had been yelled at, a lot. She hadn't caused the fight, well at least she didn't think that she had, Emma had pushed her first, right? Emma had definitely pushed her first, she had just followed it up, she was annoyed and she couldn't bare it anymore, couldn't let Emma get away with pushing her around, literally.

She rubbed her face and looked at Robin, he was kneeled on the floor in front of her, holding an icepack to her eye, "ow ow," she winced, moving her hand to cover his, "Robin."

"What the hell were you playing at?" He asked, shaking his head as he rubbed her arm, causing her to move it away.

"Don't touch, hurts too much," she cried.

He chuckled, "I can't believe you got into an actual fight with Emma."

She groaned, "don't remind me, she started it."

"I'm sure she did." He looked at her, she was a mess to be honest, her face was swollen and the places of skin that were visible to his eyes were covered in bruises. It was ridiculous and he had been beyond surprised to come in and find them throwing punches at each other, seemingly they had been matched rather fairly, but he kinda wanted to know what the hell they were fighting over. "Come on babe," he helped her up from the couch.

"Ow ow ow," she pouted.

"Hot bath?"

"Heaven," she grinned, holding onto him, her head lolling on his shoulder, "you joining me?" She whispered, pulling her lip between her teeth.

Robin looked at her, his eyebrows raised, "I'm not so sure what your parents would think of that."

"My parents aren't going to be joining us," she chuckled.

Robin laughed and placed a kiss against her hair, "how about, you go wait in your room whilst I draw one for you?"

"Thank you, what would I do without you?" She flopped down on her bed; she was really happy to be back in her own room, in her own bed, with her own pillow and everything that belonged to her.

"God knows." He left her alone in the room as he headed to the bathroom, she was really going to need it, he had a feeling that she was going to ache like crazy.

Regina snuggled into the cushions and turned her head, spotting the photograph on her dresser, she smiled and reached out to take it, tracing her fingertips across the frame, she had missed looking at it first thing when she woke up and last thing at night. That photo was a reminder of just how far she and Robin had come since that night, the night she had first told him she loved him, however accidentally it might have slipped out. Now they were here, they were completely and utterly obsessed with each other, they had overcome so many obstacles, they had made love to each other, helped each other to be the person they were, they were equals, together in everything, soulmates even.

Robin slipped back in and looked at her, "whatcha doing?"

She turned her head and smiled at him as he closed the door behind him, "look how happy we were," she showed him the frame.

"Very," he chuckled, "but I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm happier now than I was then."

"I'm sure you are," she giggled, threading her fingers with his, "so am I. Well, obviously, I'm not happy about the whole Emma situation, but us, I am very happy about, I'm happy that we took the next step in our relationship." She traced his hand with her fingers as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm happy that my first time was with you."

"So am I," he grinned, before realising how that might have sounded to her, "happy that my first time was with you, not that your first time was with me, but I am glad that your first time was with me, okay, you get the idea." He had just made himself sound like a complete and utter idiot.

"Robin."

"What?" She was looking at him, her eyes shining, despite the bruising on her face, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Shut up," she laughed, sitting up and pressing kisses to his cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too." Robin's phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket looking at the caller ID, "I'm gonna answer this, I'll put my stuff in your wardrobe." He answered the phone and grabbed his bag before walking off into her walk-in closet, shutting the door behind him.

She yawned and laid back on the bed again, holding the frame to her, she hadn't looked in the mirror, hadn't want to see what she looked like, because god knows, she guessed she looked a mess and if the pain radiating from her face was any indication, she certainly did.

Regina stood up, placed the frame down gently and walked over to the cupboard, where she pulled out some fresh towels and Robin's hoody which she kept for herself, she had kind of stolen it from him so that she could wear it whenever she wanted. She dropped it on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"You decent?"

A smile worked its way on to her face and she scurried over to the door to open it, "Ze."

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Zelena asked, tracing her fingers over the deep purple bruise surrounding her sister's eye. Zelena had been at work when Regina had returned home, so she had missed the whole Emma drama.

"You didn't see the sitting room I'm guessing?"

"No, I came straight up here. Oh god, what happened?"

"Well, I got home to find, Emma, sat on our couch."

"Oh shit, I'm gonna kill Alex, what would make her think that having Emma over here was a good idea?"

Regina let out a humourless laugh, "I wanted her to tell me why she had been treating me like she had, but let's just say, it got a little heated."

"I see that."

"Hmm," she sighed, moving over to the bed and picking up the towels again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live."

Zelena grinned at her and came further into the room, , "so, how was London? Apart from that bitch Marian."

"London was great," Regina smiled, "and before you ask the question I know you are dying to ask, yes we did."

"You did?!" She squealed, hugging her sister so hard that she made her drop the towels she had been holding.

"Sis, crushing bones, air leaving lungs, can't breathe…"

"I get the picture." Zelena laughed, loosening her grip on Regina who gave out a pained noise. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes, "Emma bruised me up a little that's all."

"I hope you gave as good as you got." Zelena moved, accidentally knocking the door shut.

"I think so," she nodded.

"Regina?" Robin appeared at the closet door; Regina turned around and gasped.

"Robin!" He hurried to cover himself as Regina stared at his naked body, "what the hell!"

"I heard the door and thought she'd gone!" the blanket that he was holding up to cover himself got stuck as he tried to leave and dropped to the floor, he tried to pick it up again, but gave up once he realised it was trapped underneath the chair at her dressing table.

Zelena was nearly crying with laughter, as they watched Robin scurry back into the closet and close the door behind him. "Wow, okay."

Regina shook her head, her mouth had dropped open in shock, "what the hell was he doing?" She asked.

"Trying to cheer you up?" Zelena suggested.

"Oh my god," she laughed, "I can't believe he just did that!" She was had to sit on the edge of the bed to try and quell the laughter. In his bid to make her smile, he had tried to be all cute and sexy, but it had backfired massively and her sister had ended up seeing, well, seeing everything. It had however managed to make her laugh, her stomach hurt from laughing.

"I can hear you, you know!" Robin shouted from the closet. He was completely mortified; Regina's sister had just seen him stark bollock naked and to make matters worse he had made a fool of himself trying to cover up. At least Regina was laughing, it was a beautiful noise and he hadn't heard it since earlier that morning when they stumbled late into the school hall. "Regina, stop laughing."

Robin telling her to stop made her laugh more, "I'm sorry," she cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Nice ass Robin."

"Zelena!" Robin scoffed, wrapping a different blanket around himself, he was never going to live this down.

"Ooh, ow, ow," Regina gripped her stomach, it was hurting from the overuse of her muscles due to laughing and the damage done by Emma. "Ze you better go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, welcome home."

"Good to be here," she smiled, hugging her sister briefly before shutting the door behind her, "Robin, you can come out now." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she saw him, she was trying so hard not to laugh again.

"God Regina, I'm so embarrassed."

"I don't know why, you're hot and now my sister knows just what I get to keep," she moved over to him, running her hands over him muscled shoulders before whispering in his ear, "all to myself." One hand slipped lower, pushing the blanket away so that her fingers surrounded his cock. "Hard already," she breathed, licking his earlobe, before moving to his neck and nibbling gently. "Goody." She moved her lips across his jaw, sucking and kissing her way towards his lips.

"God Regina," he groaned, his hands coming to her waist as he found her tongue with his and caressed it slowly. Their kisses never ceased to amazing him, the passion they held was incredible.

She smiled against his lips and began to move her hand that was still surrounding him, "hmm," she broke the kiss and ran her lips down his neck, before going lower, kissing every inch of skin down his chest. She had decided what she was going to do, she knew it would shock him completely and she never in a million years thought that she would ever want to do this to someone, but she did, she wanted to pleasure him and it was a well-known fact that this particular act was very pleasurable for a guy.

She glanced up at him, mischief in her eyes, he had no clue what she was doing until she looked back down at his cock and licked her lips. His eyes went wide, he didn't want her feeling like she had to, he didn't expect that from her, he was happy to go down on her, but that was different, wasn't it? For some reason, he felt it slightly weird letting her, even if it excited the hell out of him, "Gina?"

"What?" She shrugged, casting him a somewhat pouty look.

"Your bath's going to go cold."

"Screw the bath," she was now on her knees before him, she ran her thumb across his tip and just as she was about to go ahead with her plan, there was a knock on the door.

"Regina."

"Fuck," her eyes went wide, "quick," she shoved him towards the closet, her sister had already seen her boyfriend naked, the last thing she needed was her father seeing him too, especially with a hard-on. She wiped her hands on her jeans before gaining her baring and walking over to the door; she pushed it open to see her father standing there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm fine," she nodded, conscious that Robin was probably still naked and hard in her closet. "I was just about to take a bath, the jet lags starting to set in."

"Okay sweetheart, I just came to say goodnight, your mother hasn't been sleeping with you gone."

"You sure it was just mom?"

"It may have been me also," he chuckled, "is Robin staying over?"

"Robin. Yeah, he is, that's alright isn't it, that he's staying over?"

"Of course," Henry smiled, kissing her forehead.

She forced a smile onto her face as she looked at her father, "night dad."

"Good night, I'm glad you're home."

"Glad to be home." She hugged him before pulling back, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed." He squeezed her gently before leaving her room.

She sighed in relief, that had been too close, way too close, "shit," she laughed, flopping down on the bed, "Robin."

He came out and shook his head, "this is ridiculous." He couldn't believe what her dad could have nearly walked in on.

"Tell me about it."

"Come on, bath time."

"Yeah, at least the bathroom has a lock on the door, I think I need to do something about that."

"I think you might be right," he nodded, pressing his lips to hers.

"Will you fit a lock for me?" She giggled, brushing her nose against his.

"Hand me a screwdriver and I'd love to."

She looked up at him, a dorky smile on her face, "okay, let's go." They both made their way down the hall into the bathroom. Robin had lit candles around; the bath was full of bubbles and there was soft music floating through the air. "Ooh," she smiled closing the door behind them and locking it. "Bubbles," she ran her hand through them, blowing them at Robin.

He pulled off the sweats he'd put on and slipped into the bath, "joining me?"

"Of course," she smiled, her hands gripped the bottom of her sweater and she winced, pulling it up over her head, as soon as she had she heard Robin gasp. She dropped it to the floor and looked at him, his eyes were wide as he stared at her, not at her breasts, but at a horrendous, massive purple bruise on her side. She knew it had been caused by the door handle, there were other bruises scattered across her arms and she sighed.

"Shit Gina."

"It's no biggy."

"You're purple."

"Maybe a little," she prodded the bruise, "eww, this is gross."

"Don't prod at it," he chuckled, reaching out and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards him, "come on." She undid her pants and ridded herself of them, her panties coming down at the same time; pinging off her bra, she dropped it to the floor and slipped into the bath, moving between his legs, her head lolling on his shoulder. "Does it hurt?" he asked, lightly brushing his fingers over the bruise.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No."

"Then yes, it hurts." She groaned, snuggling into him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, thinking about Little John, so much had happened since they got home and they had literally been home a few hours. Her hands found his and she secured his arms around her.

"Sad," he sighed, "I keep forgetting that he's gone, thinking that we'll go back to mine tomorrow and he'll be there waiting for us, but he won't."

"I know," she turned her head to kiss his chest, "I'm so sorry Robin"

"So am I," he nuzzled her hair, closing his eyes as he held onto her; his thumb was skirting across her stomach as they just laid in silence, listening the quiet music flutter through the air.

"I'm guessing you're a fan of the whole sharing baths thing," Regina chuckled, breaking the pause in conversation, "twice in three days."

"What can I say?"

She felt him grin against her neck, "I don't blame you, this is totally relaxing, probably better when I'm not falling asleep on you right?"

"Definitely, I was professing my love for you and everything."

"It was hardly my fault, you tired me out," she smirked, supressing a yawn, there was no way it was happening again.

"So, the whole Emma thing, wanna talk to me?"

"Not much to talk about," she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Well, I got home and she was sat on the couch, in my living room, I found out she was Al's sister, we were having a discussion and I was asking her why she had been like she was and she flipped out, starting with pushing me into the door handle," she gestured to the bruise. "I was kinda stopping her from leaving, but I wanted answers, I felt I deserved them, don't I?"

"You do," he nodded, listening to her story and trying to piece it all together, he knew that there was no way Regina had instigated their fight, knew that Emma must have said or done something to make her hit back.

"I asked her why she hated me, why her opinion of me suddenly changed."

"And?"

"Daniel, she said it was him, but I'm not so sure." Regina knew that she was going to have to tell Robin what had gone on with Daniel, she had told him that he hadn't ever tried to force her, but that had been a lie and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it from him.

"I'm sure you'll find out at some point, maybe Alex will be able to get it out of her."

"I hope so."

After their bath, they retreated to her bedroom, she was laid in bed wearing his hoody and he was getting his boxers from his bag. She had looked in the mirror and she had to say, she scared herself, Robin was right, she was purple, her face, her side and she was aching all over. She felt as though she needed to tell Robin the whole story of what happened the night Daniel left, but she knew he wasn't going to like it, not one bit. "Robin, I need to talk to you about something," she whispered, placing her hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" he asked, slipping into bed beside her.

"It's about the night Daniel left, I didn't exactly tell you the full truth of what happened that night."

"You said you guys had an argument."

"We did, but there's more."

"What?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "he tried to touch me."

"What Regina?!" Robin stared at her wide eyed, he felt sick, physically sick.

"He put his hand up my blouse and then my skirt, I told him to stop and he wasn't going to, so I stopped him, he called me a frigid bitch; during the fight with Emma it all just came flying back, how she wasn't there for me and for her to say that she blamed me for Daniel leaving." Regina scoffed, "if it was my fault Daniel left then I think I deserve a prize, because he was a fucking dick and I don't understand how she can hate me because of him, I wanted so badly to tell her what he tried to do, but I hadn't even told you. Do you think she was in love with him, do you think this whole thing is built from jealousy?" She was rambling, she knew she was and it was probably because she was scared how Robin was going to react to the whole thing.

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, he was still too shocked from what she had just told him to even react properly, she had told him, no, she had promised him that Daniel hadn't tried to force her into anything and from what she was telling him now, that hadn't been the case. He was aware that she was still talking, but he couldn't concentrate his mind was working overtime.

"It was strange, when I nearly accidently told her what he had tried to do, she had completely changed, in fact she was the picture of concern and I just don't understand."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at her, "how would she know?"

"She didn't, she just begged me to tell her that he hadn't touched me."

"Isn't that a little strange, I mean, why would she think that he had?"

"I don't know," she sighed, resting her head on him as he pulled her further into his arms.

"I can't believe he tried to do that," Robin griped, "had I known, I swear he wouldn't have got away so easily when he came back."

"I'm glad you didn't know then," she kissed him lightly and snuggled up to him, yawning again.

"Tired?"

"It's been one hell of a day."

"You can say that again."

"It's been one hell of a day." She looked up at him and they both burst into laughter, "I think it warranted me saying it twice, don't you?"

"Hmm," he nodded, throwing one of her throw cushions from the bed onto the floor and laying down properly.

She remained sat upright and hooked her fingers under the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it over her head, leaving her in nothing as she cuddled up to his side.

"Sleeping naked?"

"Why not," she chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips. She was happy to just be laying in his arms, after the day she'd had it was all she wanted, to feel his warmth against her. "Do you think when we wake up tomorrow we will have forgotten today?"

"If your bruises are anything to go by, I'm guessing no."

"Damn, I can't believe I actually got in a fight, a proper fight; I'm sure she pulled out a lump of my hair, have I got a bald patch?" She asked, turning around so that he could look at her hair.

He inspected her, there was no bald patch, "oh my god, Gina."

"What?" She whipped around to look at him.

He couldn't remain serious when she was looking at him like that, it was somewhat comparable to the look a child would have upon learning there was no Santa Claus. "I'm joking, I am."

"You jerk," she slapped him lightly, "I thought I was going to have to wear a hat for the rest of semester."

"Ah, but you know the rules about wearing hats in exams."

She sniggered and shook her head, "you have a point, it wouldn't really go very well with my prom dress either."

"Do you have that?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, she had gone shopping with J and the girls a few weeks prior and they had managed to find the perfect dress. "I do, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until prom to see it."

"Well, I shall look forward to it."

"I think you're gonna like it," she yawned, jet lag had eventually set in after the come down from the adrenaline her body had been subjected to. "No, I know you are."

"I like everything you do or don't wear," he chuckled, caressing the side of her breast, "so I can guarantee that I will love whatever you are wearing."

She hummed in happiness and pressed her lips to his gently, before turning around and facing the window; she found his arm and pulled him so that he was spooning to her back. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he nuzzled the back of her hair as he held her carefully, trying to avoid the bruise on her waist.

"Do you think I could bunk of school tomorrow."

"Miss Mills, that is extremely naughty."

"Oh, I can be naughty," she giggled, "I can be very naughty."

"I thought you were tired." He chuckled, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"I am, but I will show you at another point."

"I'll look forward to it; as for bunking off, only if I can too."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Are you being serious, I can't tell when you're all sleepy."

"Wait and find out," she yawned, finding his hand that was rested on her stomach and threading their fingers. "Good night," she whispered, drifting off immediately.

"Night," he replied. While Regina was asleep, Robin was wide awake; today had probably been one of the worst days of his life, it hadn't started that way, no, as it begun he had thought that the day was going to be great. As soon as they landed back in America, everything had gone south fast, Little John was dead, Regina was bruised to high heaven and what she had told him made his skin crawl, it made him want to hold her tight and never let her go, protect her from everything. No wonder she was afraid of physical contact, sure not from him, she had made it quite clear that she liked having his hands on her.

He tightened his hold on her, he was going to be extra cautious with her from now on, she probably wasn't going to like it, but he had this need to make sure that she was safe and he would. He kissed the back of her head and inhaled the wonderful scent that was Regina. He took a deep breath, he too wished that when tomorrow came he would be able to just wake up and forget, but that wasn't going to happen, they were just going to have to deal with it how they always dealt with everything, together.

* * *

 **Oh the emotion. ;) Lots of love, enjoy your weekend!**


	38. One step too far

**Grab the tissues it's about to get emotional, I may have cried whilst writing a part of this chapter. Also if you like this story and you haven't already checked out my new story Trip With A Twist, then I think you'll like it, sorry for the self promotion. Haha.**

* * *

Regina was in a horrible mood, she had just woken up that way, two weeks had passed since her fight with Emma and the bruises had albeit disappeared, well the ones that were visible to anyone other than herself and Robin had disappeared, she still had the remnants of the rather nasty one on her side, it was refusing to disappear.

She walked downstairs and looked in the fridge only to find it completely empty, she slammed the door and leant back against the kitchen island. She didn't know what had put her in this mood, all she knew was that her tolerance level for anyone was at zero, she took a deep breath and glanced around, she needed coffee and didn't have time for that caramel shit she usually drank, she needed black coffee, disgusting, gross vile coffee that would give her a major buzz and hopefully lure her from the grump she had fallen into.

She pulled open the cupboard and removed the coffee tin, only to find nothing, there wasn't anything inside, it was empty, she growled and banged it down onto the counter, before storming upstairs to get dressed; school was the last place she wanted to be, but it probably had coffee and that was exactly what she needed. Robin hadn't stayed over, she had text him a couple of times the night before, but he hadn't replied so she just decided to go to sleep, she wasn't going to stay up waiting for him to reply if he couldn't be bothered with her.

She grabbed some baggy jeans with holes in out of her wardrobe and Robin's sweatshirt, before picking up her bag and phone and heading back downstairs; usually she wouldn't be caught dead wearing these sorts of clothes at school, but who cared right? She would be leaving soon anyway, thank god, she couldn't wait to get away from there and she had been accepted to all her colleges, what did she care anymore? "I'm heading out!" She slammed the door behind her before even waiting for a response.

"Regina? What the hell are you wearing? Where are you going?"

She turned to see her mother still in her night robe, looking out of the window, "school," she shrugged.

"Wearing that? You're joking right?"

"Nope," she shook her head, before continuing her walk.

"Henry, I think our daughter might be having a breakdown," Cora stated before she closed the window.

Regina laughed to herself, she wasn't having a breakdown, seriously she was together, of course her mother would think she were having a breakdown should she want to make a change in what she wore to school. Once she reached the school, finding it completely abandoned she shook her head and walked into the cafeteria. "Black coffee please, large."

"Okay," the woman behind her gave her an odd look, almost as though she were trespassing on school grounds, but no, she was just the only one crazy enough to actually come in this early.

"Regina?" She turned around and saw Guinevere walking towards her, "whoa, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, paying for her coffee, before catching up with her friend, she hadn't really talked to her all that much since London and was feeling slightly guilty.

"I mean, this," she gestured towards her clothes and un-styled hair.

Regina laughed, "this is my, I don't give a fuck outfit." She heard her phone ping and looked down, before replying and turning her attention back to Guiney.

"I see," she chuckled, picking up her own coffee as they moved to sit at a table in the corner, "so, how are you? Apart from not giving a fuck?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she nodded, moving her chair and catching her side on the corner of the table, something that caused her to double over in pain.

"Oh my god, Regina, are you okay?"

"Yep," she nodded, trying not to cry, how did something that she had received two weeks ago still hurt that much? That had been another reason she and Robin hadn't been having sleep overs, he would accidently knock her and she would cry and it would be embarrassing, so she had decided to just tell him that they should just sleep at their own houses for a while.

"You don't look okay," she frowned looking at her closer, then she gasped, "what is that?" She stood from her chair and without asking, pulled up Regina's sweater, revealing her bruise. "Holy shit."

"It's nothing."

"Regina, did someone do that to you?"

"No," she shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee and wincing as the disgusting substance trickled down her throat.

"Everyone saw your face a couple of weeks ago Regina, are you going to carry on telling people you fell down the stairs or tripped over something? Did Robin do this to you? Does he hit you?"

Regina's mouth dropped open in shock, she had certainly not been expecting that, she was stunned, she was literally left without words, how could someone ever think that about Robin? He was the sappiest, most loving, gentle guy ever, why the hell would she think that Robin had… unless, no, she wouldn't sink that low, surely to god she wouldn't. "Are you serious? Robin would never hurt me, he'd never lay a hand on me or any woman. Why on earth would you think that?"

"It's just…"

"Come on! Tell me why you thought my boyfriend was abusing me?!" She stood up, anger radiating from her, she knew why, deep down she knew, there was no way that Guinevere had come to that conclusion alone, no way at all, she knew Robin and she knew what he was like, therefore she couldn't have come to think that alone, someone must have planted it there. "Guinevere! Tell me!"

"Emma Swan."

Regina banged her hand down on the table, "what about her?" She snapped, leaning closer to her.

"Whoa Regina, calm down the scary factor, just a tad would you?"

"What about her?!"

"She's saying that she saw Robin hit you."

"Fuck off, fuck off! I'll kill her."

"Whoa no," Guinevere grabbed her arm, pulling her to sit down. "No, calm down."

Regina felt her nostrils flaring, how dare she, this was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore, she physically couldn't deal with it. It was alright when it was affecting just her, but for it to affect Robin too, it was too much. She took a deep breath and bit her cheek really hard, trying to stop herself from crying, she needed everyone to know just who Emma Swan was, and they would, they really would. She drank the rest of her coffee and picked up her bag.

"Regina, where are you going?"

"Either you can come with me, or stay here, but what I'm going to do, will knock her off her high horse."

"I'm in," she nodded following her out of the room.

"She needs to learn that she can't do this to people," Regina breathed as they headed off towards the library.

* * *

Robin's alarm sounded and he groaned, "Regina, would you turn it off?" He pulled the pillow over his head, after about half a minute he realised that the alarm was still ringing and dropped the pillow to look around the room. That was the moment he remembered that she hadn't stayed over, he was really missing her and beginning to think that maybe she had decided that she wasn't in love with him anymore. They hadn't had sex since London, hell, they didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore, was it something he had done? Had he pushed her away?

Sighing, he slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes, before taking care of business in the bathroom and hurrying downstairs, maybe he could go pick her up, take her to school. He checked his hair in the shiny surface of the toaster and opened the cupboard to reach for Little John's bowl, just as he did the memory hit him again, Little John no longer had a bowl, because there wasn't a Little John, Little John was gone. He closed his eyes and shook his head before straightening up, he grabbed his phone and hurried out of the door towards his car.

His parents had bought him a car as an early birthday present, something which he couldn't have been happier about. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the car, his mouth falling open in shock, the words _'girlfriend beater'_ were painted in red across his car. He shook his head and took a step back, what the hell? "Oh, my god," he looked around as if the person who had done it was still lurking behind a bush somewhere. His car was covered in the paint, those same words repeated over and over. "What the actual fuck?"

"Hey mate, I saw you out here wanna give me a lift… whoa what the hell?" Jefferson stood staring at him, then back at the car again, "oh my god!" He looked up at Robin, "why does it say that? Why would someone say that?"

"I have no idea," he hurried into the kitchen, bracing himself against the counter. He would never hit her, never hurt her, he'd knocked her arm accidently, why would someone write that? Why would someone accuse him of such terrible things? He grabbed a bucket and began to fill it with warm soapy water.

His mother trudged into the kitchen, "Robin what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I gotta get it off, I've got to get those words off," he picked up the bucket and a sponge before running back outside and beginning to scrub furiously at the paint, rubbing it, hoping that it would come off, "no! No!" he was frantically trying to remove the vile accusation from his car, but it wasn't really working, it was just smudging. He felt hot tears begin to trail down his face, this wasn't happening, it just wasn't.

His mother hurried down the drive and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Robin, stop, stop."

"Mom, look," he shook his head, "look."

"I know…"

"I need to go find Regina, J she doesn't think…"

"God no! Never, we all know you'd never hurt her."

"It was Emma, it was, Emma hurt her, not me," he breathed burying his head in his hands. He wasn't thinking straight, this had just completely thrown him and messed with his head, he didn't know how to handle something like this. Scrambling for his phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and finding several texts from her that he had missed. He sent her one, his hands shaking as he typed, 'where are you?'

Her reply was almost instant, 'school, why?'

'Don't move, I'm on my way.'

"I gotta go," he stood up and before his mother or Jefferson could argue against it, he was sprinting down the road, his clothes wet from the bucket of water. He reached the school doors and barged through them, before hurrying to their spot and hoping she'd be there. As soon as he saw her, he pushed open the doors, "they think I did that do you," he panted trying to catch his breath, "they think I hit you."

Regina looked up at him and stood, immediately hugging him, "it's okay," she whispered, kissing the side of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, it isn't, my car," he breathed, "they wrote it on my car."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Someone accused me of being a girlfriend beater on the side of my car, there's red paint all over it. People think I hurt you, they think that I… that I beat you up…"

"Don't worry Robin," she whispered, holding him tightly against her, "I'm going to tell everyone what really happened," she moved her hand up to brush across his face, "I promise, I will sort this, I promise I will," she closed her eyes and shook her head, this was ridiculous, even by Emma Swan's standards this was low, really low. An accusation like that could ruin someone's life and Robin didn't deserve it, it wasn't fair. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

"No, it isn't," he moved his hands to cup her face gently, "Regina this is not your fault, unless you were the one who graffitied that on my car."

"I wasn't," she chuckled softly. "But if you weren't with me, if we'd never gotten together, none of this would be…"

"Regina, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, of course I do," she sighed.

"Then stop being a silly bugger, I love you and that's all that matters right now."

* * *

The whole school was abuzz with gossip, Regina and Robin had hidden in the library, trying to escape any of the horrible rumours. Regina tangled her fingers with his as she placed her forehead against his, they were sat on the floor down an aisle in the library. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked, brushing her cheek lightly.

"Oh I'm sure," she nodded, "it's time that Emma Swan learnt she can't get away with things like this." Regina knew what she was going to do would probably get her into trouble too, but it was worth it, all she wanted was for everyone to stop talking about Robin like he was some criminal. She placed her hand on his knee and sighed, "I missed you."

"We see each other every day," he laughed.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she shuffled so that she was leaning against his chest, "I've missed having you hold me, missed waking up with you, turning your alarm of because you're too lazy to do it yourself."

"I missed you too," he kissed her hair as his arms wrapped around her. He looked down at her and chuckled, he had noticed it before, probably because he was freaking out about the accusations people were throwing at him. "What are you wearing?"

"Ah, this is my I don't give a fuck outfit."

He sniggered and ran his fingertips gently across her hip, "wow someone must have been in a lovely mood this morning."

"I drank black coffee."

"Urgh, really? Did you mean to?"

"Yes, I meant to," she giggled, "it was gross," their fingers were dancing together on her hip when they were interrupted by a sharp gasp. They looked up to see Belle staring at them wide eyed, "hey Belle."

"Urm, Regina…"

"Oh for god's sake, those rumours are nothing but lies, so how about you run along and tell Emma Swan that she just crossed a line."

"I, urm…"

"Why are you still stood there?" Belle disappeared and Robin cleared his throat, causing Regina to look up at him, "what?"

"If you want people to like you, I think you're going about it all wrong." She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly, "oh the abuse."

"Not funny today Robin," she shook her head, "it really isn't." She buried herself into him, getting as close as she could, "do you want to stay at mine tonight?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Or, you could stay at mine, I have a lock on my door."

"Oh, I like your thinking, but won't your parents hear us?"

"Why are you planning on being loud milady?"

"You know I am," she chuckled.

"I guess I'm just that good," he laughed.

"To be honest I can't believe we haven't done it again since we've been back."

"I didn't want to hurt you, with your side being like it is, how is it?" he asked.

"Still hurts like a bitch, to be honest I think my ribs might have been broken or something, it definitely feels like it, but they can't do anything for cracked ribs, they just drug you up…" the school bell rang out through the library and she let out a groan. "Okay, let's do this." She stood up, before helping him up and talking his hand in hers. She knew there was an assembly today, her mother was holding one to talk about anti bullying, so Regina deemed it the perfect opportunity.

Everyone was staring at them as they walked down the corridor and it was awkward to say the least, she just tightened her grip on Robin's hand and glanced up at him, he had his eyes trained to the ground and she felt the anger creep up again. People were saying nasty things about him all because she had been stupid and got in a fight with Emma. They carried on until they reached the hall and then pushed the door open before spotting the rest of the gang sat down towards the top of the seating area. "Come on," she whispered, pulling his arm.

"What if they believe it?" He asked.

"They aren't going to believe it," she shook her head, turning to brush her hand across his cheek, "and soon, neither will anyone else, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, not letting go of her hand as they made their way up to their friends. Robin felt like everyone was judging him, every pair of eyes that looked his way were judging him and he hated it, he squeezed Regina's hand and she squeezed back. Now he knew what it felt like to be her, what it felt like to be judged for being something you weren't.

"Oh my god guys," Lacy shook her head, "can you believe these gross rumours?"

"Tell me about it," Robin scoffed.

"J told us what happened to your car," Tink sighed, placing a hand on his arm, "we all went round there, you can't read what it says anymore, but the paint wouldn't come off."

"Thanks," he nodded, sitting down next to Graham as Regina sat as close as she could without being practically on top of him. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make this better, I promise," she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against him.

His hand moved to her upper thigh and he squeezed gently, "Regina you don't have to do…"

"Oh yes, I do," she nodded. The room began filling up and she knew everyone was looking at them, it made her skin crawl and she had to take a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, "I can't believe she'd do this."

"This is Emma, she's a bitch through and through," Tink spat, looking towards the door, "speak of the devil whore herself."

Regina followed her gaze and shook her head, Emma was with Killian and they sat down on the row that was third from the front, good, she'd have a decent view of the performance. Once the hall was full, she saw her mother stand up and move to the microphone, beginning the assembly.

* * *

After twenty minutes of listening to her mother talk at them and show a PowerPoint on bullying, Regina was biting her lip nervously, she knew that she was going to have to stand up soon, but truthfully, she was scared as hell. Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts, "any questions?"

She stood up automatically, "I have a question," she shouted, moving past Tink and Lacy as she began to walk down from the stalls, "I have a very important question to ask, no, it's more of a statement actually."

"Regina, what are you doing?" Cora asked quietly.

"Clearing up a rumour."

"Maybe now isn't the time."

"Oh no, I think it's the perfect time," she turned to look at her classmates, her whole year was sat staring at her, that was verging on four hundred students.

"Regina."

"Mom, let me do this," she whispered.

"Okay," she handed her the microphone.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before looking back up again, "all of you know me, whether it be from a reputation that someone constructed for me, or just because I'm the principle's daughter, no matter how, you've heard of me. Well, let me tell you, everything you know is a lie, made up by the girl who wants to ruin my life, by the girl who for some reason has her heart set on destroying me."

She looked towards Emma who had gone beet red and was staring at her wide eyed. "You see, I'm not this nasty bitch who's a goody two shoes mommy's girl, but I'm no whore either, I'm just a person," she shook her head, "I'm just a normal girl and I don't think I have done anything to deserve what she has put me through this last year, all the nasty comments she made, chipping away at me piece by piece. Guess what? She succeeded, she broke me completely, she made me so low, made me hate myself, made me doubt myself."

"Every time she would prod and poke fun at me, a part of the girl I used to be disappeared, until one day I was simply a shell of my former self. She terrorised me daily, there wasn't a day that she didn't say something to put me down or dampen my spirits; but it seems that I am stronger than she gave me credit for, I'm still here, I'm still standing. She might have broken me, but I'm not broken any more, damaged? Yes, broken? Not a chance. Do you know why that is?" she asked, walking across to look at the students sat at the other side.

"That is because someone picked me up, saved me from the darkness, he put me back together, slowly returning all those pieces that she had taken, until I was me again, I could laugh again, have fun, live. Yes, she was still there, nagging at me, badgering me, but it didn't hurt as much, it didn't. Until today that is," she took a deep breath, "today was the day that hurt me the most, more than anything she has ever done to me, this, this really, really hurt." A tear rolled down her cheek, "today was the day that she targeted him, she tried to hurt him, tear him down the way she did to me."

"She accused him of something that is such a horrible lie, I know you've probably all heard this already, but she accused him of hurting me, physically hurting me. Well congratulations, you hurt me and you hurt him, because he would never, ever hurt me, not like you have. You tried to break us, but do you know what? I won't let you do that, I won't, I think it's time that everyone knew the truth about you, that everyone knows just how much of a snake you really, truly are." She turned and stopped directly in front of her, "Emma Swan." The whole of the room let out a loud gasp. "You will not break me and you will not break Robin, I let you do it once, but this time, you've gone too far."

"To think the girl who used to be one of my best friends, became the girl who bullied me for an entire year and a half, the girl I would turn to when I needed help, needed someone to be there for me, turned against me. The worst part is," she was choking back the sobs now, "I still don't know why, I still don't know how you could do this to me, how you could treat me in this way. How did it come to this Emma, how did we get to this point, the point where we physically hurt each other?" she pulled up her shirt revealing the bruise on her side, earning another round of gasps.

Emma stood up, Regina hadn't been expecting that, then she was pushing past people and hurrying down the stairs, before running out of the room. "She hurt me," Regina sniffled, "I just thought it was about time you all knew, thank you," she cried, shoving the mic into her mother's hand and walking calmly out of the room. As soon as she was out she slid down the wall and sobbed, it was all too much, getting all of that off her chest had taken its toll on her.

"Gina?" She looked up to see Robin and stood immediately, falling into his arms, "I'm proud of you," he whispered, nuzzling the side of her head lovingly.

"I feel mean," she shook her head, shaking as she cried on his shoulder, "I went too far."

"No, you didn't, Regina you needed to do that, you needed to let her know just how much she hurt you, otherwise she would have continued to do it, you did the right thing," he rubbed her back gently.

"I know, I can't believe I just did that."

"Natural ability for public speaking," he chuckled, kissing her lightly, as he looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, "maybe you should become a politician."

"I don't think so," she laughed, pecking his lips, "nobody likes politicians."

"True."

"Regina?" They both turned to see Emma stood behind them, shaking as tears poured down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

Regina looked at her, she truly looked devastated, but she knew Emma this could just all be a font to make them feel sorry for her. Sighing she fidgeted with her hands, "why did you have to go for Robin? Why?"

"I didn't."

"Bullshit, that's bullshit," Regina scoffed, clearly she wasn't sorry, otherwise she would have just admitted that she had, said sorry for what she did. "I know you're lying because Guinevere told me that it was you, that you were spreading these rumours."

"I wasn't! Why would I?"

"Because you're a bully Emma, that's what bullies do! They ruin people's lives!"

"I swear I didn't start this."

"Oh, so I suppose you didn't tag my car either, or was that Killian?" Robin snapped, his hand rubbing lightly over Regina's lower back.

The look of shock on her face when he said that stirred something within Regina, doubt, maybe it wasn't her that had graffitied his car, she didn't look like she knew anything about it.

"Someone vandalised your car?"

"Yes, they did," he sighed, looking at Regina and furrowing his eyebrows, she had gone quiet and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well it wasn't me! It wasn't, I didn't even know you had a car!"

Regina shook her head and narrowed her eyes, this wasn't making sense, she didn't understand. She glanced up at Robin before back to Emma, "if it wasn't you, then who was it?"


	39. Surprise in the treehouse

**Prepare for a shocking ending to this chapter!**

* * *

Regina sat on her bed alone, running her hands through her hair, she needed to think of a way to cheer Robin up, he said he needed to go home and just have some alone time, but she wasn't sure that it was the best thing for him. She tapped her feet and looked around her room, how could she make him happy again? She glanced at her door and noticed her floor length brown coat just hanging there, a smirk came upon her face, she'd seen it done in movies, the hot sexy woman would show up wearing a coat with nothing underneath but some skimpy underwear and knee high boots.

She hopped up of her bed and grabbed the coat, before hurrying into her wardrobe and finding some sexy black lace underwear, the bra had no padding and was see through, as were the panties, neither left anything to the imagination, they were perfect for this situation. Pulling her jumper off, she dropped it over the chair that sat in the corner of her closet.

She carried what she wanted to wear with her into the bathroom and began to get ready, she wanted to blow Robin's socks off with this and she hoped that she would. She applied her makeup, going for a dark and sexy vibe, the heavy smoky eyes were combined with the luscious red lips. She sprayed some of her perfume that Robin had bought her for Christmas and changed into her underwear. Her hair was its usual style, each layer flicking out and she had to admit that she looked good, she just needed to borrow the boots from her sister which could be an interesting conversation.

She picked up her coat and fastened it around her frame, before leaving the room, heading towards Zelena's. She knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, "Ze, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Alex answered, pushing the door open.

Regina nearly burst out laughing at the sight, Alex was stood there in a dressing gown with fluffy slippers, a towel wrapped around her head and a face mask on her face which was blotchy from where some parts had dried and some hadn't. "Hey Al, having fun?"

"Yes, pamper party, we would have invited you, but it usually gets a little heated after the second cocktail."

"Okay," Regina laughed shaking her head. She really loved Alex, she was perfect for her sister and she couldn't possibly wish for a better sister in law.

"Ooh, it looks like you have other plans anyway, tell me."

Of course, Alex would want to know all the details, she was nosy and couldn't resist, "I'm going to cheer Robin up."

"Okay, going out for a meal or something?"

She could tell from the tone in Alex's voice that she knew full well what she was up to. She wasn't just going to give in and come out with her plan, "something like that," she nodded, "anyway, I was just wanting to borrow Ze's boots."

"Yeah sure, which ones?" Al invited her in as she walked towards the closet.

"The black knee high ones, with the stiletto heels."

"Ah sexy, I like it," she took out the boots and handed them over, "I can't believe Zelena has been pretending that these are hers," she scoffed, "I swear that woman steals all my stuff."

Regina chuckled, she was pretty sure that she had a pair of Alex's sneakers in her own closet, "isn't that the point of being engaged? Married couples share everything, I have a couple of Robin's hoodies stashed away in my room." She did and she hoped that he wasn't wanting them back because he wasn't getting them, she had claimed them, despite making him wear them every now and then so that they smelt like him. He didn't mind, she was sure that he would do the same with her clothes if it were the other way around. "Anyway, thanks Al."

"Regina wait a sec, do you want to know something that will drive Robin wild?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, she knew that Alex had been with both girls and guys, but did she really want sex tips from her sister in law? If it could cheer Robin up, then she would listen to any advice she was offered. "I'm listening."

* * *

Robin was moping, he'd told Regina that he wanted some alone time and she had agreed telling him that she needed to revise, but now he wished that he had just gone to revise with her, he was missing her and wanted to hold her. The thing was though, he had been too preoccupied in thinking about who might have done this to his car, who might be terrorising them. He still wasn't certain that Emma didn't do it, that seemed like a plausible explanation. As far as he was aware, she was the only one with a grudge against Regina and himself, maybe he could add Arthur to that list, but so far they were the only suspects he had.

He picked up his sketchbook and began to draw, he just wanted to take his mind off everything, wanted to immerse himself in a fantasy world where everything was perfect, like it was back in their hotel room in London. He picked up a photo of her from their trip and began to draw her, it was one of her in the window seat in their room.

Then suddenly his phone began to ring, he scrambled for it in his pocket and saw that it was an unknown number, he reluctantly answered, "hello?" There was no answer, furrowing his eyebrows he tried again, "hello?" Still nothing, he could hear shuffling on the other side, but no one was actually talking to him, "who is it? Okay, don't ring me again." He tossed the phone to the side only of it to ring again, he sighed and picked it up again, "hello?" Still there was no answer, he really didn't have time for this and he cut it off.

Literally a second later, his ringtone was playing for a third time and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID, "can you please quit ringing me already!"

"Well hello to you too."

"Nanna? Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," Robin shook his head, he had been worried that someone was joke calling him, but it was clearly just his grandmother having technical issues with her phone. "Have you been ringing me?"

"I just rang you now sweetheart, I couldn't get through someone was on the line, are you alright dear?"

So it wasn't her, who was it that had been trying to get hold of him? Why was someone doing this to him? "Yeah, I'm fine, how is everyone back home?"

"You don't sound fine honey, has something happened, is it Regina, are you ill, has something happened to your…"

"Nanna I'm fine," he chuckled, shaking his head, bless her, he loved his grandmother and her ability to cheer him up just from hearing her voice.

Half an hour passed and he put the phone down, his grandmother had managed to make him smile a couple of time, but now he wanted to see the woman that he loved more than anything. Looking down at his phone he saw a message flash up. _'Hey handsome, come meet me at the treehouse, I have a surprise for you. ;) mwah. Xxx'_ He grinned and stood from the bed, slipping his mobile in his pocket, before hurrying downstairs.

He was putting his coat on when his mother came into the kitchen, "Robin? Where are you going?"

"I'm just off to see Gina, I might not be home."

"Oh, okay, well make sure that you keep me informed."

"Sure, I am pretty sure that I'll be staying over at Regina's house."

"It'll be good for you, spend some time with her."

"Yeah, I've been missing her, so, bye."

"Robin, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little annoyed about my car that's all."

"Robin, we can get you a new car, you had your insurance."

"I shouldn't have to get a new car though, it isn't fair, anyway, I'll see you later mom."

"Here," she passed him a tupperware.

"More brownies? My god, we'll look like brownies."

"I had spares."

"Thanks mum," he kissed her cheek briefly before walking out the door. He headed round the back of his house, making his way through the trees, until he came to the tree house, there was a light shining from within which told him that she was already there. He made his way up the ladder, when he reached the top his eyes went wide. There she was, sat in one of the chairs that were up there, she was dressed in a long brown coat, her leather boots peeking out of the bottom.

"It's about time," she breathed, pulling her painted bottom lip between her teeth, "I was beginning to think you were going to leave me here all on my lonesome," she stood up and walked towards him, her heels tapping on the wooden floor.

"Never," he shook his head, staring at her. She had set up a makeshift bed and there were candles lit around the room, she looked sexy as hell. He reached out to touch her, but she pulled back.

"Ah, I don't think so," she grabbed his collar and pulled him over to the chair where she shoved him down, "sit there and relax." She really hoped that this worked, that she was sexy enough to pull it off, this was all Alex's idea and if she failed then she was going to be embarrassed.

Robin had a feeling he was going to enjoy this, she clearly had thought about what she was going to do and he felt himself reacting to her body.

She walked over to the side and pressed a button on the stereo she had brought, it began to play sexy music and she took a deep breath before turning and casting Robin a sensual look, "I hope you're ready for this," she whispered, her hands finding the belt securing her coat in place, slowly she began to undo the knot, allowing the coat to drape open, revealing her underwear.

"Holy crap," he gasped, his eyes going wide, she looked so hot, maybe even hotter than she had done for their first time and that was a hard to beat.

"I'm going to show you the time of your life," she breathed, moving to straddle his lap as she dropped the coat she was wearing to the floor, her arms coming around his neck. She felt the cold air hit her skin, but she was too preoccupied to be bothered about that now, especially when she heard him groan as she applied pressure against his hardening cock. Moving in, she pressed her lips to his neck before beginning to grind against him, moving her mouth, she found his earlobe and nibbled, continuing to kiss her way downwards. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up over his head, flinging it across the room.

She swirled her tongue down his chest before leading the kisses further down, then she slid off his lap much to his annoyance. "Are you ready for this?" She asked, her hand disappearing down the front of her panties as she played with herself.

"My god Gina," he reached out for her, but she swatted him away and began to dance to the music, twirling around as she ran her hands over her body. She had never stripped for anyone before, but from the look in his eyes she could tell that she was doing it right.

"Well, I knew you needed cheering up and I figured that this might be the perfect way to do it." She moved her hands behind her, finding the clasp on her bra she undid it and slipped it down her arms slowly, before the throwing it in his direction, "do you like this set?"

"Very much," Robin nodded, "is it new?"

"Yes, I'd been saving it for you to take off, but I figured that I would take it off for you," she breathed, she walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, her breasts in line with his mouth. He took his chance and flicked his tongue across one of her nipples, his hands coming to squeeze her ass over the skimpy piece of fabric that might as well not even be there.

"You feel and look so amazing," he groaned, pulling back and kissing her tits, moving down a little, reaching her panties.

"No," she shook her head, "I am not done yet," her hands came to the panties and she looped her fingers around them, pulling them down around her ankles and kicking them off, leaving her stood there wearing nothing but a pair of leather boots. She smirked at him and brushed her fingers through her hair, flicking it back before bringing her hand down across her body settling on her clit as she circled it a couple of times, moaning loudly.

"Fuck," Robin groaned shuffling in his seat, this was torture sitting here and not being able to touch her, but at the same time it was so hot and it was definitely cheering him up.

When she was satisfied that he was turned on enough she sauntered over to him and when he went to pull her into his arms, she dropped down to kneel in front of him. Her hands came to the buttons on his jeans and he helped her pull them down, removing his boxers at the same time.

He watched her as she pushed his knees apart and moved inside; he spotted a red splodge on her arm and furrowed his eyebrows, "what's that?"

"Hmm?" She was kissing her way up his inner thigh, distracting him somewhat from his question as she alternated between little nibbles and sucks.

"That… god Gina… on your arm…"

She pulled her mouth away from him and looked down at her arm, "just marker pen, I was making revision posters," she giggled, going back to her task.

"Ah," he chuckled, his hand finding her hand as he weaved his fingers with hers.

"I am going to blow your mind," she whispered, reaching the area where he was hard and throbbing for her. She took a deep breath and took him in her hand bringing him to her mouth. She maintained eye contact with him as she took him inside her mouth, she heard him groan as his grip on her tightened; she used her tongue to tease him, playing with a vein on the underside of him, causing one of his hands to move to her hair. He couldn't believe she was doing this, never mind the fact that they were in his treehouse.

She was so glad that Alex had taught her how to do this, her hand came up to help her as she squeezed his balls and released him from her mouth, she pressed kissed the whole way up his shaft before, sliding her hand along him and beginning to pump his cock. "Oh god Gina," he groaned sliding further down in his chair.

"What do you want?" She whispered, blowing cool air against his throbbing member, "do you want my mouth?" She asked, using her other hand in the opposite direction twisting lightly in a way she knew would drive him insane.

He nodded frantically, causing her to smile smugly, she took him in her mouth again, twirling her tongue across his tip, driving him crazy. This was insane, she felt so good, her mouth was amazing, so soft and warm, her tongue was stroking him and he felt like he was going to explode from the amount of sensations he was feeling. "Oh my god… Gina… that is sooo good," he gasped, pressing her closer, desperate for her to continue. Then she sucked and that was a whole other experience, she pushed his legs further apart and moved even closer to him.

When she heard him let out a guttural moan, she couldn't hold her own back as she held him in her mouth, it vibrated against him causing him to swear. Her hand assisted her, pumping at the base of his shaft, she sucked and licked in repetitive motion. Her head bobbed as she held onto him with one hand. She was still wearing her boots and it was driving him crazy, he really wanted to just throw her down on the mattress and ravish her, but he couldn't move, she was too distracting for him to even think about stopping her and pushing her back, he didn't want to lose the sensation of her warm mouth.

It was too much, he couldn't stand it, didn't know how much longer he could last with her sucking him so hard, "Regina," his head dropped back as he squeezed his eyes shut, she picked up the pace and he knew he was going to come at any minute, "Gina, I'm gonna… fuck, G…" She cupped his balls, massaging them as she scraped her teeth across his length.

She knew he was close but she wanted him to come, she wanted him to release in her mouth, to swallow each and every drop of the creamy liquid he had to offer her. She dropping him from her mouth for a second, "Robin I want you to come for me," she whispered before going back down on him. She enjoyed it, she felt powerful, really powerful, like she was in charge and that made her feel amazing.

"Regina I want to… I want…" he bucked his hips, unable to control himself, "oh god… I… yes…" he groaned. He was in heaven, she was blowing his mind, taking him towards the finish line using only her mouth and hands.

When he bucked again she moved her hands to his thighs and held him down, making sure that he didn't choke her, because that wasn't sexy. She sucked and licked, sucked and licked until he couldn't hold back any longer, his grip on her hair tightened as he thrust his hips up into her mouth, he released, emptying into her.

She swallowed and pulled back, licking him clean before resting back on her heels, she ran her tongue over her lips as she watched him. He was breathless and panting and she felt smug that she had managed to get him into such a state. She ran her hands up his legs before standing up and running her fingers across his cheek. "How was that for you?" she asked, as he caressed her hip.

"Holy crap, you just… did you just?"

"I think so," she nodded, letting out a little giggle as she moved in and kissed his lips, "I love you," she whispered, "I wanted to give something back."

"My god, that was amazing," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he had been in absolute heaven, sex with Regina was amazing as was Regina doing this for him, but the one thing he missed was the closeness he felt when he was actually making love to her. He pulled her down to sit on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head against his chest. Robin ran his hands over her side, moving down to her boots and unzipping them, tossing them across the room. "I love you," he nodded, "thank you."

"Oh it was my pleasure," she chuckled, kissing him soundly, her fingers running across the back of his neck.

"Now it's your turn," he smirked, his hand moved down in between her legs and he stroked her gently.

"Yes please." She nodded, taking his hand and moving them over to the makeshift bed.

* * *

About an hour later, they were both lying on the bed in one another's arms, but Regina was freezing, she didn't want to tell him, but the cold had penetrated through the warmth of the blankets and Robin's embrace. As much as she wanted to stay here all night, she didn't think she could, she shivered in his arms and snuggled closer to him.

He was running his hands up and down her back when he felt her shudder, it wasn't exactly warm in here, so he couldn't blame her, "you cold?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Maybe a little," she whispered sleepily.

"Do you wanna go back to yours?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "I literally brought no clothes with me," she giggled, sitting up and reaching for her coat that had been dropped near the bed.

"Come on then," he stood up and collected all his clothes, hurrying into them, "it's fucking freezing."

"I know," she shivered, "really wishing I had changed here now," she found her panties, not that they were going to give her any warmth, they were literally transparent lace. She couldn't even find her bra, but that wasn't an issue right now, her nipples were too cold for her to even be bother finding it, she would rather get home and snuggle in her bed with the heating turned high.

They hurried around the room and blew out all the candles, "come on," Robin led her to the ladder.

"It takes a while in these shoes," she chuckled, beginning to climb down, as soon as she reached the ground she slipped on her ass, "shit."

"Gina?"

"Shit, fuck, ouch."

"Oh my god, is it…"

"It's snowing," she scoffed, she was sat in the snow with bare legs, wearing only her panties, thin coat and boots that were not weather appropriate, Looking down at the shoe her eyes went wide, "oh god, I broke the heel, Alex is going to kill me."

"Shit, come here," he reached down and pulled her up, "we'll have to hurry." The snow was falling, covering them in a light dusting of the cold wet substance. He tried not to laugh but it was quite funny, the look on her face made him squeeze his eyes shut.

"Are you laughing?" She scoffed, as they slid down the road, it was dark, about eleven o'clock, so there were no other people about.

"Would I laugh at you?"

"Yes, I think you would," she did find it funny, well she would if her ass wasn't frozen silly.

"Okay, wait here."

"What?" She looked at him, she was limping and freezing, what was he playing at?

"I'll be two minutes wait there," he kissed her lips before running back down the street in the direction of his house, he'd had an idea and it would be pretty funny.

Regina watched him go, completely baffled, where was he going? True to his word, two minutes later, he was hurrying back towards her, pulling something behind him. When he reached, her she saw what it was, "you cannot be serious," she laughed, looking at the red sledge that he had brought with him.

"Get in," he chuckled, "I'm gonna pull you."

"You already have," she giggled, moving to sit down in the sled, "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Hold on," he began to jog, pulling her behind him.

She squealed as her grip tightened, "whoa," she held on as tight as she could, she was impressed at how fast he could go whilst dragging her. At one point, she nearly tipped out when they hit the curb, "Robin!" She yelped.

"I told you to hold on."

"If I fall out of here I am going to get you."

"Ah, I'm scared," he looked at her, jolting the sled.

"Nooo! Robin, don't."

"I'm not going to."

"Please don't."

"I won't," he smirked, she looked so funny, snow in her hair as she clung on to the sled. He wouldn't tip her out and she knew that, but it didn't mean that he couldn't joke with her, he saw a speed bump in the road and sped up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes widening when she noticed the bump in the road, "no, Robin, don't you dare, don't you… arghhhhh." They jolted over the speed bump, "my ass Robin!"

"You have a great ass."

"I'll probably have a bruised ass now! Fuck!" She laughed, coughing lightly.

"We're home."

"Thank god," she couldn't get up fast enough and they hurried towards the door chuckling as she pushed the door open, "shushhh," she pressed a finger to her lips as she grinned at him. They made their way up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed, turning to look at each other, she smiled and nuzzled his nose with her own.

"You are so beautiful."

"I don't think I am right now," she whispered, moving her hair behind her ear as she bit her lip, the red paint had now gone, leaving her with a kissed silly look.

"You are," he threaded his fingers through her hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she hummed, "I'm going to go get ready for bed okay?"

"Fine," he kissed her, "I'll be here."

"You left some clean boxers in there," she gestured to the wardrobe as she slipped off the bed, grabbing her short pyjamas and his hoodie before scampering out of the room.

Robin stood from the bed and walked into the wardrobe, he riffled through the draws and found some of his Calvin Klein's, he wouldn't be surprised if she had been wearing those too. Chuckling he changed into them and found a clean t-shirt that he pulled over his head, he loved that they left clothes at each other's houses, it made it so much easier when it came to sleeping over. He found his toothbrush that was at the sink in her walk-in wardrobe and began cleaning his teeth.

Regina had surprised him so much, she'd given him a blowjob in his treehouse and it was insane, he loved that she liked to please him, because he liked to please her just as much, if not more. He washed his face before wandering back into her room and lying down on her bed. He loved her so much, she was the most beautiful, calm and caring woman he had ever met and he was so lucky to have found her. So lucky that she was his, that they belonged to each other, he was never going to let her go, she meant so much to him, she was his everything.

Grinning to himself, he looked around the room, he had missed staying at Regina's, missed sleeping over with her, but they'd had to be apart because of her broken ribs, he hadn't wanted to hurt her. Smiling he swore to himself that they would try and stay together every night, not be apart unless they had to be, unless there were extreme circumstances.

He shuffled back and then something caught his eye in the wicker trash can, furrowing his eyebrows, he stood up and walked over to it, his eyes widened as he bent down and picked it up. What the hell?! What the actual hell?! No, there was no way, it couldn't be true, it couldn't, but she'd had red on her arm, she'd said that it was marker pen, that she had been revising, but then where had this come from, why did she have a can of red spray paint in her bin? She wouldn't, she couldn't have done it, she was Regina, his Regina, the loving and kind woman he knew would never do something like that.

She had been so mad when she found out, she had been fuming, thrown accusations around, but what if it was all a lie, what if she had known who had done it the whole time. She couldn't have, she would never do something like that, he knew her, he knew her better than anyone.

"Robin, I think you need to wear this sweater again, it's lost it's scent." she chuckled.

He turned around and looked at her, she was stood there in his oversized hoodie with her little shorts, usually he wouldn't be able to resist her when she looked like that but he was confused, completely confused.

"What?" She asked, her smile faltering somewhat, "Robin, what is it?"

He held up the canister, shaking his head his head and before he could even register what he was saying, he'd said it, "Was it you? Did you grafitti my car?"


	40. Goodnight and good riddance

**Hi guys, if you follow me on twitter, you'll know that this is going to be an angsty chapter, anyway, see you at the other side. Let's go!**

* * *

Regina's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at Robin and then back to the canister in his hand, she didn't have a clue how it was in her room, hadn't ever seen it before in her life, but here he was accusing her of being the person who ruined his car! Was he actually for real? He couldn't be, it was all some sick joke, a cruel prank. However, the look on his face told her a different story and she knew he would never joke about something like that. Did he actually think that she had done it? "What are you talking about?"

"I..."

"Did you really just accuse me?" She scoffed walking further into the room, "are you joking? Because if you are, it's not funny Robin." She watched him, trying to determine what the expression on his face meant, she had never seen it directed towards her before and she didn't like it.

"I'm not the one with spray paint in my bin." Fuck, he had made a massive mistake, of course it wasn't her, she would never do anything like that and he had just made it about ten times worse. Why couldn't he keep his stupid mouth shut?

"I've never see that before in my life! I can't believe you'd doubt by me like that! I thought you loved me, I thought that we had a relationship built on trust!"

"Regina..."

"No!" She shut him down, it was her turn to talk, not his and she had a lot to say, a lot to confront him about. "Why would you accuse me of doing something like that?! Why?!" She was angry and hurt now, hurt that he could even think she'd do it, never mind coming out and blatantly asking her about it. "How could you?! Robin how could you think that I would ever hurt you?! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Really? Why accuse me then? You clearly don't trust me or you would never have said what you did?!" She wanted to cry, but she was too mad, too annoyed at him to let him see her weak and vulnerable. "Robin!" She yelled, he was just staring at her, his eyebrows furrowed as he toyed with the can in his hand.

"Where did this come from then?"

"How the fuck should I know?" She spat.

Robin sighed and shook his head, "what about your arm?"

"What about my arm?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"The red…"

"Marker pen, I told you it was marker pen! I can't believe you are doing this to me, I really can't. After everything that happened today. I stood in front of the whole year for you and bared my soul to everyone, told them all how hurt I was that someone would hurt you like that, accuse you of those things, told everyone about how it ripped me apart and you still think that I could do that to you." She stormed over to her writing desk and yanked open the draw, removing her revision notes and throwing them at him, she knew it was childish, but she was so angry, she just couldn't stop herself.

He leant down and began picking up the pages, "Regina, come on…"

"Come on? Robin," she sucked her lips in to stop them from quivering and shook her head, "I thought you trusted me, thought you loved me."

"Gina, I do love you and I do trust you, I'm sorry, I just saw the can and freaked out. Babe, please, I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do this," he reached out to touch her but she pulled her arm away.

"Get out," she whispered.

"What?" Robin's eyes went wide as he looked at her, was she kicking him out? He wouldn't blame her for doing so, but he'd thought that they would sort this out, it was just a misunderstanding, oh god, who was he kidding, he'd accused her of doing something that she would never dream of doing. He had known, knew that she would never do something like that to him, so why the hell had he accused her? He was quite sure he had lost his marbles, along with his pride and dignity.

"Robin, please just get out."

"Regina, I think we need to…"

"I said get out Robin! What don't you understand about that?!" She cried looking down at the floor and begging herself not to cry, even though that was all she wanted to do.

"But Regina…"

"I need some time, if you love me, you'll leave." She couldn't deal with this while he kept pushing her, she needed to be alone at least until her anger at him had died down, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him and it was killing her, especially after what they had done in the treehouse and how special that had been for her. She heard him take a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He pulled his pants on, followed by his shirt. "I do love you, god, Regina I love you so much, please, please don't shut me out, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as she heard the front door go, she dropped to the floor and buried her head in her hands, this was insane, this couldn't be happening, she and Robin didn't fight, they just weren't one of those couples that were always at one another's throats and they had always made up the same day, never leaving a wound to fester, because they knew should they do that, the conflict would only get worse. However, she couldn't, she couldn't do it, Robin had upset her beyond words. It was the fact that he didn't trust her, that he doubted her even for a second, the doubt had been there, she had seen it and it broke her.

She knew he loved her, that was a certain, but to think that she was capable of going out and buying spray paint, then vandalising his car, before pretending not to know about it and confronting Emma, it was just ridiculous, it really was. If she had done it, did he think she was stupid too? Why would she return home to put the empty can in her bin, that was just asking to get caught, it was stupid. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, god she was a mess, she couldn't deal with it.

She glanced down at her tattoo, but that only made her cry more as she clutched onto her wrist, holding it to her as her whole body was wracked with sobs. She was hurt, maybe she could understand why he might have thought it was her, the can and the red on her arm, but to actually say it out loud, that was a different matter. "Oh Robin," she shook her head, picking up the canister that he had left on the side, she examined it, before realising that the label was stuck on over the top of something.

She peeled it off and revealed a message, 'you always were a clever girl weren't you Regina, bet you still don't know who I am though.' Her eyes widened as she dropped the can on her cream carpet. Who was doing this? They were clearly trying to break them up, in all the anger she was directing towards Robin, she had forgotten to think about who might have actually broken into her house and put it there, they would have had to get into her bedroom, past her parents and Al and Ze. Unless? She stood from the ground and walked to the window, it was on the latch and she pulled it shut, her hands shaking.

Had someone climbed up her window and put the paint canister in her trash can, in order to frame her? Who could it have been? That was the question, she didn't know anymore, it could have been anyone, she didn't feel safe in her own room and that was a terrifying feeling. She slipped out of the door onto the landing and knocked on her sister's door. She heard a tired groan and sighed, "Zelena?" she whispered.

"Urgh, Regina go to bed."

"No, please, let me in."

"Are you serious?"

"Ze, please," she tried again, she needed to tell someone and if she couldn't tell Robin, then she was going to have to tell her sister.

She heard a light thud, followed by footsteps and the door opened, "hey little sister," Alex yawned, rubbing her eyes before, opening them to look at her, "what is it… oh god, Regina, are you okay?"

"No," she cried as Alex pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Come on," she took her hand and led her into the room, dragging her into the bed between herself and Zelena.

Zelena opened her eyes and looked at her sister, lifting her hand to run through her hair gently, "what's wrong?"

"Someone's been in my room," she shuddered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Robin found a red paint canister in my room and I have never seen it before in my life. Robin and I had a massive argument and I found a message on the can, calling me a clever girl." She sniffled as her sister continued to stroke her hair.

"What the fuck is that all about?" Alex asked.

"I thought it was Emma, but now I'm not so sure," she breathed.

"Well, no one can get in here," Alex hugged her from behind as Zelena did the same from the front.

"What if whoever it is goes after Robin?" She asked in alarm, her eyes going wide. Although they had argued, they were still very much in love, or she was with him, she would never be able to fall out of love with him, it was an impossible task which she had no intention of partaking.

"He's a big boy, he'll be able to look after himself, will you though?"

"Yes," she nodded, wriggling free from their grasp. Suddenly she was feeling a lot less angry and a lot more scared, what if someone was willing to hurt Robin to get to her, what if they used him against her, they had already started to do so with the spray paint, but maybe that's what they wanted, for them to be separate, which in turn meant they should make sure that they were together, to push Robin away was to give this person what they wanted and that was the last thing she was going to do. "I'll be fine, sorry, I'm just being over dramatic, good night," she kissed them both on the cheek and went to leave.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm good," she nodded, leaving the room and hurrying to her own. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them up over her shorts. She quickly found her coat and zipped herself inside it before wrapping her red scarf around her neck and pulling her boots on. She picked up her phone and dialled Robin's number, he didn't pick up so she hurried downstairs and out of the front door.

She needed to find him, needed to make sure that he was okay, that they were okay. It was freezing outside and she was sure that the snow was beginning to fall heavier than it had been previously. Why wasn't Robin answering his phone? She needed him to answer, needed to know that he was okay and that he wasn't in danger.

She looked around, it was dark out, probably because it was almost one in the morning, the snow reflected the light that was shining from the street lamps, which helped to brighten up the road, it really was a winter wonderland. She trudged through the snow; she decided to take a shortcut, moving onto the coastal path that first wandered through a small sheltered area, before spanning out into the beach. The dunes and pier were covered with snow, just like everything else, she took a deep breath and picked up the pace, she just wanted to get to Robin's house. What if he hadn't gotten home safely, what if he was hurt?

Suddenly she heard something that sounded like a snapping twig, she whipped around, her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings, trying to determine where exactly the noise had come from.

She really wished she had walked down the main street now, why the hell did she think that it was a good idea to take the short cut? There was no one around, it was completely secluded she felt like an idiot, a shudder ran through her and she decided to turn back the way she came. She did a sharp turn and bumped directly into a hard chest. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart was pounding as she backed away from the person as quickly as she could, "why are you following me?!" She cried, she couldn't see who it was, there wasn't enough light and they had their hood up.

She knew it was a man, she had been able to tell from his anatomy, to put it bluntly his lack of breasts and strong build. She stared at him, her breath rapid as she waited for him to move, waited for something. She should be the one running, but she was too scared, she had become anchored to the spot, trapped like a deer in the headlights, almost as though she forgot how her legs worked. "Who are you?" She breathed moving closer to him, she knew it was the person who had been trying to frame her, could tell from the way he was acting, had he been some random attacker, he would already have attacked her by now, wouldn't he?

"Oh you know me."

She felt a wash of relief and shook her head, "really Arthur, you think it's funny to follow a girl through the street in the middle of the night?" She scoffed, moving forward and pushing his hood down off his head, "such a jerk," she rolled her eyes as she turned around and began to walk towards Robin's, feeling a lot less nervous now. What could a wimp like Arthur do to her? Nothing, he could try, but he'd have a broken nose before he could even make a move against her. "Arthur, we both know that you aren't going to hurt me," she chuckled as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"He might not, but what's stopping me?"

Her blood ran cold as she shook her head, panic set in, coursing through her veins, flooding through her system, "no," she whispered, "you're not here."

"Oh, but I am princess."

"Shut up!" She snapped, looking back in front of her and seeing the guy she despised more than anything stood there, leaning against a lamp post.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're not allowed near me," she shook her head, he scared the shit out of her, she knew that Arthur was harmless, but Daniel, he was crazy, insane, she didn't know what he was thinking or what he might be planning at any given time. After what he had tried to do to her, both when they were together and when he came back, she was terrified of him. "I have a restraining order."

"Do you think I care about some restraining order?" He laughed, beginning to walk towards her, "all I want, is my woman."

"I am not your woman," she spat, making the disgust present in her voice, she could hear the snow crunch under his feet with every step he took towards her and she felt sick to her stomach. There was no one here, no one around to help her and there wouldn't be would there, it was late and she was in an area where people weren't going to be spending time in the middle of the night. She took a deep breath and stepped forward going to move past him, but he put his arm out, stopping her from moving, "Daniel, let me past."

"Aww, I don't think so."

"Move out of my way, now," she stated, her voice calm whilst her eyes expressed the real fear she felt, "I swear to god Daniel."

"But Regina, I missed you; I saw your little video."

Her breath quickened, oh god, she looked to her left and took in the expanse of water, the freezing sea that she had been subjected to before. This couldn't be good, he'd seen the video, so knew what would surely happen should she go near the water. Water was her weakness, her biggest fear and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was going to use it against her. Even if he hadn't seen the video he would have known, Arthur was there, he would have most likely have told him exactly what had happened, every minor detail of her complete and utter breakdown.

She just hoped that Arthur wasn't as heartless and cruel as she thought he was and that maybe he would stand up for her, but he probably wouldn't; she knew he didn't like her, she didn't like him either, maybe this was payback for what had happened with Guinevere, maybe he blamed her for their breakup, even though it had been his own stupid fault, had he not been such a royal ass, then maybe Guinevere could have given him another chance, but Regina had come to realise that her new friend wasn't as weak and defenceless as she had first thought, she actually had gumption.

However now was the time to be pondering over Guinevere and Arthur's relationship, she needed to find a way out of this situation and quickly, she dreaded to think what Daniel might try and do to her. She took a deep breath and rose her eyebrows, "you did?"

"Hmm, seems lover boy didn't do all that good a job of protecting you did he?" Daniel tutted, carrying on walking towards her as she stepped back and bumped into Arthur.

"What do you want Daniel?"

"I want to know something."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, she could physically feel herself shaking as his eyes bore into her and she was trapped between him and Arthur.

"Did you fuck him?"

"Yes," she nodded, staring him square in the eye, "I did, I fucked him okay! And it was amazing, he made me feel like I was the most important person in his life and I know that's the truth! He loves me, he didn't just want me so that he could take away my innocence like you did!"

"I really wish you hadn't said that," he sighed, reaching out and grabbing her arms, "you knew you belonged to me."

"I never belonged to you! I don't belong to anyone!" A loud slap vibrated through the air and she grasped her cheek as pain radiated through her face.

"You're a dirty little whore, just like Emma was!"

"Was?" She asked, tilting her head at him as she kept the tears at bay.

"No, you're right, she still is, but you princess, I thought you were different, I thought you had more respect for yourself."

"All I did was have sex with the man I love!" She cried, "Daniel, just let me go, please, please let me go. What did I ever do to deserve this?" She was petrified, there was no way she would be able to fight off both Daniel and Arthur, she was a small woman she had no chance. It was then that she felt something vibrating in the pocket of her slacks, she didn't let on, simply placed her hand discreetly in her pocket and swiped to the right on her phone screen, answering the call, she didn't know who it was from, all she hoped was that they stayed on the line long enough to work out what was going on.

"Like I said, you belong to me, but now you've dirtied yourself with him, I guess you need to be cleansed."

"Cleansed?"

"I think a nice cold dip should do it."

"No! No! Please!"

"Arthur, come on."

She squealed as Daniel grabbed one arm and Arthur the other, "stop! Stop! No!" The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, she couldn't help them, she was so scared, more scared of the water than she was of Daniel. "No! Daniel! No!" She screamed, kicking her legs as they dragged her towards the pier. "Please don't do this! Please! No!"

"You shouldn't have let him touch you then should you."

"I love him! Stop, no! Please," she couldn't breathe, couldn't even think, she felt like she was already in the water, already submerged in the freezing cold depths, with the waves washing over her, knocking the air out of her lungs as the salt water drowned her, filling her up until she was unable to do anything but cough and splutter, but the more she would cough and splutter, the more she would panic and the more the water would flood her insides. "No!" She choked, "not the water! Robin!"

"Robin can't save you this time Regina, no one can."

They were at the edge of the pier and she was a complete and utter mess, unable to do anything but sob and plead for them not to do it, not to hurt her.

"Say goodbye Regina."

"Whoa, mate!" Arthur grabbed Daniel's arm, "I thought you wanted to scare her, she looks pretty scared."

"Where's the fun in scaring her, wouldn't you much rather watch her drown?"

"No! God no!" Arthur shook his head, "let her go man."

"Not a chance," he pushed her closer to the edge, she was shaking in terror as she looked out at the black ocean that was obscured only slightly by the white flurries of snow.

"No! Daniel!" Arthur was pulling her back away from the edge as though she were a rag doll, she may well have been at that moment, because she was in a trance induced by fear.

"She's a little slut!"

"No she isn't a slut! She's the opposite of a slut, I just wanted to get a little payback for her breaking me and Guinevere up, but this is crazy, it's madness, she doesn't deserve to die! That's what'll happen if you push her in there, she'll freeze and you know it! Just stop, let it go Daniel, so what if she didn't let you touch her, she has morals!"

Daniel grabbed her hair and pushed her further towards the water, she closed her eyes and waited for the cold to surround her once again.

* * *

Robin slammed the front door as he went upstairs, flinging his phone on the bed he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, he just wanted to unwind, hopefully a warm bath would do it. He ran the water, allowing it to fill before looking in the cupboard for something, but all he saw were Regina's products, she had stashed around twenty LUSH bath bombs in there. He chuckled, they smelt amazing and she was obsessed with them, loved watching them change colour, seeing what different things they had inside, he had to say they were pretty cool, but just looking at them made him sad, he had ruined his relationship, ruined his whole life!

He picked up one and threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces, the different coloured layers separating as it did. The bath bomb reminded him of Regina in that respect, how she had let him in, let him see more of her piece by piece until he knew her completely, knew everything about her. He pulled his clothes off and slipped into the tub, it was way too warm, nearly to the point where it was scolding his skin, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything, all he cared about was her.

What the fuck was wrong with him, why the hell would he say those things to her? What had actually been going through his head at that moment, because he had no idea; he knew it wasn't her, she wouldn't have done something like that, yet he was still that much of a jackass that he accused her, he was so stupid, so fucking stupid. He knew he had a hell of a lot of sucking up to do, he needed to grovel at her feet and beg her to forgive him, he would do that, because there was no way he was losing her, not a chance. He didn't think he'd be able to live without her anymore, she was everything to him, absolutely everything, his whole world.

He dunked his whole head under the water before resurfacing and running his hands across his face and hair, he missed her already, they'd only been apart half an hour and his heart was hurting, knowing that he had caused her pain, caused her to be upset really stung, he didn't like it when she was sad as it was, but when he was the cause of that sadness, the cause of the upset, it was torture. Having a bath wasn't the same without her any more, without being able to hold her in the circle of his arms, kissing her neck playfully as he ran his fingertips across her stomach, basking in the fact that she was there with him, that he was holding her and they were safe.

What was she doing right at that minute? He didn't dare think, he knew she was probably crying herself to sleep and it was killing him. He couldn't bare it any longer, couldn't just sit there whilst he knew she was hurting. He grabbed the towel he had brought in with him and stood up, before hurrying out and back into the bedroom. He picked up his phone to call her and furrowed his eyebrows, six missed calls?! She had tried ringing him six times and he hadn't answered! God knows what she was thinking, she was probably worried out of her tree. Should he have had his phone with him, he would have answered immediately.

He juggled his phone with pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms, he needed to get hold of her, she wasn't picking up god damn it, why was she picking up?! He grabbed a shirt and was putting it on; just as he thought she was about to ring off, she picked up, "Gina!" He greeted, expecting to hear her talking back on the other side, but instead, he could hear ruffling, as though her phone was in a pocket or something and she was walking somewhere, "Gina?" He was about to cut it off, when he heard voices.

 _"Like I said, you belong to me, but now you've dirtied yourself with him, I guess you need to be cleansed."_

 _"Cleansed?"_

 _"I think a nice cold dip should do it."_

 _"No! No! Please!"_

"Oh my god!" He was panicking, that was Daniel's voice, why was she with Daniel? She sounded scared, really, really scared and Robin was struggling to deal with it but he couldn't stop listening, he needed to work out where they were. A nice cold dip? What could that… no, oh hell no, water, they were at the beach or the pier, somewhere that Regina was going to be terrified of. He pulled his boots on and hurried onto the landing, the phone still plastered to his ear.

 _"Arthur, come on."_

Arthur? There was no way that Robin could take on both Daniel and Arthur alone, it just wasn't possible, he didn't like the odds of two against one. Turning he burst into his parent's room, startling them awake, "my god Robin," his mother clutched her chest, "you nearly gave me a heart attack, don't barge…"

"Mum, Gina! It's Gina, she's in danger!"

"What?" His dad sat up, looking at him, "Robin!" Robin struggled to breath as he looked from his mum to his dad, they had matching expressions on their face, something resembling concern, "Robin words, what's happening?"

"Regina… fight… Daniel… Arthur… water!"

His father looked at him in confusion, but his mother seemed to understand the message, "you had a fight with Regina, then she somehow got taken to the water by Daniel and Arthur?"

"Yes," he nodded, putting the phone on loud speaker… _"Please don't do this! Please! No!"_ her voice was high and desperate, she was begging. "We need to go."

"Come on then," both his parents jumped out of bed, merely tying their robes around them as they hurried downstairs and out the door, he was happy for the four-wheel drive and snow tyres that could tackle the covering of white stuff on the ground. His father drove towards the pier where Robin hoped that they were, he'd hate for them to have to search for her, it might be too late by then. His mother was calling Regina's house and everyone was on edge, listening to the phone ring, especially since it was connected to the car speakers.

"Caroline?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Cora! Thank goodness, we are heading down to the pier…"

"What? It's the middle of the night," she yawned, "why are you calling?"

"Where's Regina?" Caroline asked urgently.

"What?"

"You need to hurry!"

"What the hell has happened now?"

"Daniel."

"No! She isn't safe, she isn't safe! Where's Robin?!" They could hear the sheer panic in her voice, she was the prime example of a terrified mother.

"I'm here." Robin stated reluctantly, he shouldn't be there, he should be with her, he shouldn't have left, this whole thing was his fault and if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself

"You mean she's alone with him?! Oh god, Henry! Henry wake up! We'll meet you there."

"Okay, we're just turning off now."

As soon as they rounded the corner, Robin pushed the door open, the car was still moving slowly as he began running as quick as he could towards the pier. "Regina!" He yelled, spotting figures through the snow on the edge of the pier.

* * *

Daniel was holding her hair in his hands as he kept shoving her, she was petrified and in a complete unresponsive state, she didn't know what Daniel and Arthur were arguing about, she was just briefly aware that they were. She couldn't move, all she could think about was how the water would feel when she was swallowed up by it.

Suddenly, something broke through the haze, her name being yelled in a familiar voice, her eyes flashed open and she took a large breath of air. Robin, that was Robin, her hand shot up and she grabbed Daniel's wrist, "let go of me!" She squealed, he was pulling at her hair, but she just wanted to get loose and run into the arms of the man she loved. She wriggled in his grasp, "let go!"

"Daniel let go of her!" Arthur yelled, trying to help her escape, "stop!"

"Regina!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Daniel scoffed as he turned to look at Robin who was literally sliding his way down the pier, "how did he know huh?" he loosed his grip on her hair and went for her neck, "how did he know you were here you little bitch?"

"It's called a phone," she coughed, her hands coming up to grasp his that surrounded her neck, trying to uncurl his fingers from her flesh. "Sorry Daniel, you lose."

"I don't think so princess, you do." He moved to push her off the edge, but before he could he was shoved by Arthur and they were both sent flying off the edge of the pier, crashing into the water below, leaving Regina stood on the wooden deck, she dropped down and closed her eyes.

Taking a massive breath of air, she looked into the sea, her hands rubbed the skin where he had been squeezing her windpipe. She tried to see if she could make them out, but it was too dark to see anything, "Arthur!" She called, looking for him, he had saved her, had he not been there, Daniel would have surely pushed her, she couldn't just let him freeze to death, "Arthur!"

"Regina!" Robin reached her and dropped to her side, pulling her into his arms, "oh my god! Oh god, Gina!" He hugged her so tight, he was never letting her out of his arms ever again.

She hugged him back, her arms flinging around his neck as she held onto him, she was relieved that this nightmare was over and that he was here with her. Feeling his warmth and having him hold her was so comforting and she just basked in it, revelling in his touch. Then she remembered and pulled back, "Robin, Arthur, he saved me, he's…" she moved to look over the side and saw a figure climbing up the ladder. She scrambled backwards, falling back into Robin, who circled his arms around her. His parents were hurrying down the pier too now and they both watched to see who it was that would emerge from the sea.

A shaky hand reached the top of the pier and Robin let go of Regina as his mother, pulled her up into her grasp, Robin moved to the edge and reached a hand out to help the guy up from the ladder.

"God it's fucking freezing in there."

Regina sighed in relief as she looked at Arthur, she turned and hugged Caroline, wrapping her arms around her waist, just happy to be alive.

Robin pulled his coat off and handed it to Arthur, "tell me about it," he chuckled humourlessly, "thank you, for saving her."

"Don't thank me mate," he shook his head, shivering as he held the coat around him, "I should have stopped him before it got this far, I shouldn't have let him do that to her."

"Yeah, but you did save her, so thank you," Robin extended his hand to shake the Arthur's. He should be angry, should be livid at him for trying to hurt Regina in the first place, for putting her through her deepest fear, but he had saved her life, he'd risked his own to save her and that meant something, that stood for something. "We need to heat you up, come on," he gestured back down the pier as his father passed the keys to his mother who released Regina from her hold and escorted the boy back to the car.

Regina looked a Robin and tears flooded her face, "Robin," she whispered, he shook his head and opened his arms for her to fall into them, which she did immediately, burying her face against his chest, "I love you," she sobbed, gripping him tightly. Everything hit her at once, all the emotions, fear, disgust, worry, hate, love, everything she had felt in such a short space of time, it overwhelmed her. She had nearly died, again, this time though it wasn't accidental, Daniel had actually tried to kill her, tried to push her into the water.

Robin pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair as he held her as tightly as he could without squeezing her to death. "I was so scared," he breathed, "I called you and…"

"I answered," she nodded, she was aware of the dull pain from her ribs, but she didn't want him to reduce his hold on her, she needed it, needed him to hold her tight and reassure her that she was okay, that no one was ever going to harm her again.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I'm so, so sorry."

"Forgiven," she sighed, sniffling against his shirt.

"I should have been with you, this is my fault, if I had been with you none of this would have happened, I caused this, I…"

"No, Daniel was determined, he'd have tried anything to get what he wanted," she muttered, nuzzling her face against him, inhaling the woodsy scent of his sweater. "Where is he?" she whispered, looking up at James who was looking out to sea with a flashlight. He was still wearing his pyjamas and slippers, had it been any other occasion she would have found Robin's dad in his nightwear out in the snow would have been hilarious, but she didn't have it in her to laugh. "Is he dead?"

"I can't see him," James shook his head, turning to look at them, "you scared us there kido."

"Trust me, I think I scared myself the most," she chuckled. Their conversation was broken by more people shouting her name, she looked up towards the beginning of the pier to see literally her whole family, seemingly they were in their own pyjamas, which she had never imagined seeing.

"Regina!"

"Mom, Dad." She moved from Robin's arms as her parents engulfed her in a large hug.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, pulling back and literally brushing her hands all over her, checking for injury like a protective lioness would do with her cub. "Sweetheart, what were you doing?"

"I don't know," she cried shaking her head as she hugged her mum again, crying against her, sobbing into her silk pyjama top. "I don't know."

"It's okay baby, you're okay," she whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Where did Daniel go?" She asked, clearly aiming the question at Robin's father and not her daughter who was still clinging to her with tears streaming down her face.

"We don't know," James shook his head, shining his torch at the water, looking for any sign of the boy.

"Mom, we can't let him die," Regina whispered, "it's not right."

"I know baby, but if we can't find him."

Regina felt strange, part of her wanted him gone, wanted to make sure that he couldn't hurt anyone again, but the main part of her didn't want him to die, she wouldn't wish death on anyone and certainly not the death that water would surely bring should he drown.

"Regina?" Robin whispered, running a hand across her back. He knew she was a good person and that her conscience wouldn't allow her to let someone die, not if there was a way to stop it.

"Robin, you know what it's like in that water."

"I do and I also know what he tried to do to you Regina, everything he has ever tried to do to you."

She nodded and took a sharp breath, "I know, but..."

"The cops are here," Henry stated, turning to look at the blue flashing lights, "darling, if they can save him, they will."

"He will be locked up, won't he? He won't be able to hurt me will he dad?"

"No sweetheart, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he never hurts you again."

She sniffled as she moved out of her mother's arms and back over to Robin, nuzzling against him as his arms wrapped around her, "I think we should get in out of the cold." He stated, rubbing his thumbs over her lower back.

"I hate this place," she murmured, looking at the pier where she had used to love to come and relax in the summer, or just lounge around, it had been a peaceful place, but not anymore, never would it be again.

"Me too," he agreed, escorting her back down the pier with their parents following.

"God Regina," Zelena shook her head, "I thought you had gone back to your room."

"I was going to find Robin, he wasn't answering his phone and I needed to talk to him."

Robin was hit by the guilt, he was right, she had been on her way to see him, he played with her hair, twirling it around his fingers as she carried on talking to her sister, he just wanted to get her home and hold her in his arms, tell her how much he loved her, trusted her and just apologise over and over again, beg for her forgiveness, even though he had a feeling she had already given it to him.

* * *

Once they had given their statements to the police, Arthur included, they were ready to go home, it was nearly three in the morning and Regina was shattered, she hadn't let go of Robin since she had left the pier, she'd had to be touching him, making sure that she knew he was there. When they had asked her to come and make her statement alone, she had refused until they agreed that Robin could go along too.

Cora sighed and shook her head, "okay, let's get you home."

"No," Regina cried looking up at Robin, "he was in my room, Daniel was in my room." She whispered, she was reluctant to return there, even if so far there had been no sign of Daniel, dead or alive.

"They will get him," Robin nodded, "but you can come and stay at mine, if you want to?"

"I want to," she breathed kissing his shoulders.

They spotted Arthur being taken out of the room in handcuffs, she bit on her bottom lip and squeezed Robin's hand gently before walking over to him.

"Regina, I am so so sorry for everything I put you though."

"Thank you," she stated casting him a watery smile, "for saving my life."

"I didn't mean for all this to happen, I swear I didn't, I just wanted to break up you and Robin, I didn't want to hurt you or scare you as much as we did. I'm sorry."

"I think that you might have learnt your lesson," she offered him a small laugh.

"Definitely, I feel awful."

"Were the rumours you also?"

"Yeah, you were blaming Emma, but she didn't do it, she didn't spread the rumours."

"Okay, thanks," she stood back as she watched him get moved along by an officer. She knew that they were just doing their jobs, he had at the very least been an accomplice to Daniel, helping him vandalise the car and break into her house, not to mention dragging her onto the pier, even if he had decided then that to was too much, he had still done it in the first place. "Robin, take me home please," she sniffled, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the door, "I just want to go to sleep."

"Come on," he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her against him.

"Regina, please come home tomorrow," Cora stated, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair, "I love you."

"Love you too mom," she smiled. As much as she felt she should be going home with her parents right now, she couldn't face going back to her room, not yet, she'd rather be at Robin's house.

* * *

Once back at Robin's she hugged his parents and apologised for having them come out at such an hour, to which they were in complete protest to, saying that she was like a daughter to them and should anything have happened to her, they would have been distraught. Following this, Robin and Regina had trudged up the stairs to his room, she had pulled off her slacks and taken off her coat before slipping straight into bed, curling up on what was her side.

She lay there staring at him as he got ready for bed, she had nearly died, she would have never seen Robin again, she would have left him alone, not to mention the way they had parted, with her kicking him out, she sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to remove the tears before he turned around and caught her crying. "Robin," she reached out to pull him to the bed with her. Once he had taken her hand she pulled him down and snuggled up to him, "I love you," she whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing his lips.

"Oh god, Gina I love you so much," he agreed kissing the soundly. This wasn't the first time he had nearly lost her, but it had been just as scary, both times he had been terrified, terrified that he would lose the woman he loved so much, the woman who was his future, his everything. "Are you alright?"

She nodded against him, pressing her lips to his, her hand coming to cup his cheek as she ran her fingers through his stubble, "I am now," she hooked her leg around him as her body was pushed flush against his.

"I thought you were tired."

"I am," she nodded, "I just wanted to be closer to you," she whispered, her lips grazing over his softly and she closed her eyes. "I don't want to ever fight like we did earlier ever again."

"Neither do I," he agreed, "I'm so sorry, it was foot in mouth disease, I swear, I didn't think that you actually did it," he sighed, "I think we need to make a pact that we never go to sleep after an argument, not without talking it through properly."

"I think I can make that pact," she chuckled, brushing her nose with his, before sitting up and looking down at him, tracing his face with her fingertips.

He stared up at her, his own hand coming to cup her cheek, she looked so stunning, he shuffled to sit up beside her before pulling her in between his legs with her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder kissing her neck, "babe."

"Hmm?" She moved back, snuggling into his embrace.

"You know those bath bombs you were hoarding in my bathroom?"

"Yep."

"I may have broken one."

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to look at him, "how do you break a bath bomb?"

"I may have dropped it," he winced.

"Really Robin, was it one of the rainbow ones?"

"Yes, sorry."

"No matter, you can buy me a new one," she giggled, threading her fingers with his as he stroked her abdomen, "I want a dragon egg please."

"You do, do you?" he laughed, "well I'm sure I can get you one of those," he pressed his lips along her jaw. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I told you, he didn't, not this time, I just want to forget, I seem to be saying that a lot recently," she whispered. It was the truth, she wished that she could have a normal life, that she and Robin could just be happy without having other people drag them down.

Robin sighed and tickled her gently, "I think that the best way to forget is to think about something else. How about when we start uni, or college whatever and we are having shared accommodation, we'll have our own little apartment huh? That's something for us to look forward to right?"

"Yes, it is, I can't wait for that." She smiled, "we'll be actual college students who are allowed to do whatever they want and we can have sex on the couch," she chuckled, "or on the table or anywhere and we won't have to be quiet, I can make as much noise as I want to."

"Hmm, you are rather loud when you come," he laughed.

She slapped him lightly, "I can't help it, you are amazing."

"Guilty as charged."

"Smug git." She let out a little giggle as he began to tickle her properly, "Robin," she squealed, turning sideways so she could curl up against his chest.

"I was listening to something earlier," he whispered, holding her steady, "it reminded me of us sort of."

"Yeah?"

"Something by James Arthur."

"I don't know who he is?" she shook her head.

"He's a brit, won the XFactor a couple of years ago."

"I see, come on then, sing for me."

"Really?"

"I sang for you, I think that it might be your turn now, please Robin," she looked up at him expectantly, she really wanted him to sing for her.

"Okay, now I don't claim to be much of a singer," he chuckled, but I'll try, he cleared his throat, "don't judge."

"Robin, sing."

"Right fine," he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck before starting, "the first verse reminds me of that night we went out to the club in London...

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though I was enough_

 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

"I didn't throw up," she yawned.

"No, but you were rather plastered."

"Yep, carry on."

"I'm skipping a part out okay, like I said I don't claim to be a singer," he stated consciously.

"I think you have a lovely voice," she smiled, looking up at him, spotting a kiss on his chest.

"Why thank you."

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you till_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

"That's beautiful," Regina hummed, hugging to him, "it really is Robin, your voice is so nice," she brought his hand up to spot a kiss on it.

"Well, I just thought it was a nice song." He grinned, laying back in bed and glancing at the clock, seeing the shining number five. "I'm glad it's a Saturday tomorrow, well today."

"Oh god, there's no way that we'd be going to school," she yawned, moving out of the circle of his legs and snuggling up to his side, "I think I'm just trying to stay awake now."

"I think we should probably try and get some sleep instead," He turned to face her, "Regina, you are everything to me and I promise I will never hurt you again like I did today, never doubt you."

"You're my everything too," she nodded, leaning in a pressing her lips to his, "I know this might sound sappy, but I would gladly live with you when we're ghosts."

"Yeah? I don't know what the property ladder is like for the deceased." He joked.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll find somewhere," she closed her eyes and turned so that he was spooning her, his arm wrapped around her waist, "I think I'll enjoy haunting people."

"Me too," he chuckled, kissing her neck lightly.

"We'll haunt them together," she murmured, her voice getting quieter, she knew she needed sleep, she was absolutely shattered, she'd gotten up nearly twenty-four hours ago, and it had been an exhausting day, "we can haunt our kids."

"Ooh, I'm sure they'll give their ghost parents a spare room."

"Yep," she smiled, burying her head into the pillow, she could feel his breath against her neck and it was soothing. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Gina?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Robin."


	41. Everything happens for a reason

**I would just like to thank you all for your support, it means the world to me, this story is my pride and joy and I am just so happy that you all like it and let me know that you do.**

 **If you follow me on twitter, you will already know this, but I am officially going to be writing a sequel to Storybrooke High and I wouldn't be doing that if it wasn't for you, so thank you so much for keeping me motivated and inspired! xxx**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter, there are a couple of little twists in this one. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The group were sat in the library studying for finals which were coming up quickly, but Regina was thinking about other things, "are you excited?" she asked, cosying up to Jefferson as he wrapped an arm around her, placing her hair behind her ear.

"Definitely, I have high expectations."

"I see, well I hope I can live up to them," she chuckled, looking over at Robin who was talking to Graham about something or other, but was looking at her.

"Gina you are the party planner and I am expecting great things."

"Are you?" She grinned, playing with the revision guide that was resting on the table in front of her. She was staring at Robin as he toyed with his pencil; he smirked, before leaning back on his chair and raising his eyebrows at her.

Then she felt his foot brush against hers playfully, she rose one eyebrow and picked up her pen, reading over some of her notes as she moved her foot with his. Pouting, she kept her eyes down, simply tracing her pen in a neat circle in the corner of her pad, she looked up at him discreetly, her lips flickering as she tried to concentrate, it was particularly hard to do when he was clearly trying to turn her on, it was working.

She placed the end of her pen between her lips as she looked at the page, before glancing up at him and tucking a stray hair back behind her ear, two could play at the seduction game, and it just so happened that she was getting better and better at it. "Is it a little hot in here?" She asked, looking around at her friends, who were shaking their heads. "I feel a little hot," she quipped, her hands coming to the buttons on her blouse as she undid a few, revealing the lace trim off the cami top that she wore underneath.

Robin cleared his throat and looked at her cleavage, before meeting her eyes again, "I think it might be a little warm," he agreed.

"I don't know what the two of you are on about," Jefferson tutted, glancing up from his revision guide, "I don't think it's too hot."

"Me neither," Tink chipped in.

"Just us then," Robin smirked.

Regina cast him a sexy smile and gestured with her head; Robin nodded, she cleared her throat and shook her head, "do you know what, I think I'm gonna go get a coffee," she stated, "does anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you," Jefferson stated.

"I'll go with her," Robin shrugged, casting J a look, before turning to Regina, he really hoped that Jefferson would get the message without making it awkward. "Could do with some fresh air actually."

"Yes, me too."

"Oh, well, okay then, I suppose I'll have a chocolate shake," he sighed, flashing an annoyed look towards Regina, she cast him evils back and tilted her head, Robin watched them, she seemed to be having a conversation with Jefferson without saying anything, similar to the way they did.

Then a smirk came over his face and he winked at her, before turning back to his own book, god Jefferson could get so needy, did he really need her to tell him that she was going to make out in the part of the library that no one ever went to? At least he had gotten the message without the rest of their group finding out. "We'll be back soon," she said, pushing her chair back and getting up.

"Take your time," her friend chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and took her purse from her bag, before grabbing Robin's hand and moving down towards the exit, once they were sure no one was looking, they carried on going until they got to the back of the library, everyone called this make out corner, not that she had ever attended, today was her first time and of course it was Robin's too. It had been something she had been determined to do before she left school, get to first if not second base with someone in the library and of course, that someone was Robin.

"Ooh you minx," he chuckled as she ran her hands across his arms.

"This was your fault, you shouldn't have been looking at me like you were doing."

"Me? I think you'll find that you were the one looking at me thank you very much," he smirked, his hand stroking her cheek, "so Miss Mills, did you bring me here to have your wicked way with me?" He questioned, copying the phrasing she had used on the phone to Jefferson the night she had been wasted.

"Of course," she nodded, letting out a little laugh before moving closer and pressing her body against his.

"What is it that you want milady?" he asked, his hands running down from her cheek, over her curves and now healed ribs.

"Your lips, on mine," her breath ghosted across his face as he moistened his lips with his tongue in anticipation, "now."

He didn't give her any warning and crashed his lips against hers hoisting her up onto the small ledge that was under a frosted window, she rose her eyebrows in surprise, but kissed him back nevertheless, she just hadn't expected him to be so aggressive in his actions, it was actually really hot. Her arms came up around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, she moaned into his mouth as their tongues caressed, he slowed somewhat, but continued to make sure that his lips were dancing over hers.

"Mmm," her fingers played with his hair as she squeezed him with her legs. This was just what she needed today, something to take her mind off revision, finals, prom and Jefferson's party; everything was piling up and she just really needed a break, what better break was there than having an impromptu makeout session with her soulmate.

She felt his hand slip under her blouse and he unclipped her bra, before moving to the front and squeezing one of her breasts, "Robin," she whispered, pulling on his hair gently.

"Too much?" he asked, moving back a little so that he could see her face, his free hand coming to caress her cheek. He had got a little carried away, hadn't meant for it to go that far.

"Anyone could walk around here," she chuckled, running her hands across his arms, "so, as much as I would like to continue this, I think we should…"

"Stop?"

"Cool it down a little," she giggled, "I don't think I am ready to stop all together just yet, are you?"

"No," he shook his head, his hand reaching around her back to refasten her bra.

"You are getting good at that," she smiled, he was, apparently, he had mastered the clasp on her bra now and could take it off and put it back on again using just one hand, even she struggled to do that.

"Hmm, practice makes perfect."

"Yes it does," she nodded, moving his lips back to hers as she started the kiss again, his hands were now on her ass, pulling her against him as he pinned her to the window, the cold glass a complete contrast to his warm touch. She let out a little yelp and laughed against his lips before finding his tongue again with her own.

"God, do you know how badly I want to touch you right now," Robin breathed as they parted for air.

"You are touching me," she whispered, ghosting her lisp over his.

"I mean touch you properly, without anything in the way," he groaned, his fingers dancing across her lower back, underneath her shirt, "I want to see how wet you are."

"Oh god, I can assure you that I am very, very wet, so fucking wet."

"God, Gina, don't do that to me."

She laughed and shook her head, "why not? You're doing it to me, I can feel how hard you are Robin."

"Fuck it," his hand slipped inside her panties and he played with her clit, before dipping a finger inside of her.

"Robin," she gasped, moving to push him away, but no sooner had his hand been there, he removed it, showing her his fingers.

"You weren't lying."

"Fucking hell Robin," she watched him as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked off her arousal, what the hell was he trying to do to her? They were in the school library, what if someone saw, what if some freshman came around the corner and caught Robin with his hands down her pants, they'd be scarred for life. "I can't believe you actually just did that."

"You taste amazing," he chuckled, loving to tease her.

"Idiot," she slipped down off the ledge and swatted his arm lightly, "I am going to the bathroom."

"Ooh why?"

"Shut it," she scoffed, he knew damn well why, because she was uncomfortably aroused and needed to get rid of the wetness between her legs, for him though, the task wouldn't be as easy, he could hardly walk around school with a hard-on without being seen, it served him right for teasing her.

"How about I join you?" He whispered, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her waist, her ass pressing against him.

"I think you might get into a bit of trouble for being in the girls restroom, don't you?" She chuckled, although she would love for him to come with her, he would probably be expelled.

"Unfortunately, I do," he moved her hair to one side and kissed down the column of her neck.

"I wish we were at home right now," she moaned, leaning back into him, her eyes flickering shut as her head lolled to his shoulder and Robin's hand rubbed across her upper thigh.

"Me too," Robin nodded, moving back up to kiss her behind her ear, "but babe, I think we need to stop now."

"Yes," Regina gulped heavily, turning in his arms to press her lips to his, "I think we do," she groaned, pulling away and taking his hands in hers, stepping back and placing them by his side, letting go of him. "But god, we're going to carry this on later," she winked, "meet me in the canteen, in five minutes, we need to get Jefferson his milkshake."

* * *

Regina sat with Jefferson in the canteen, a frown on her face as she stared at the specials board, tapping her nails on the table. She needed to talk to her friend about something, something she didn't really want to talk about with Robin. She didn't want to bring it all back up, but everyone seemed to have forgotten, just like that, but she hadn't, she still thought about it nearly every minute of every day.

"What's with you?" Jefferson questioned, tilting his head at her, "somethings on your mind, what?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, talk then, I'm here." He reached across and grabbed her hands, stopping them from coming into contact with the table again.

She turned to him and sighed, "can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, come on," he stood up and took her hand in his, leading her towards the front entrance; they walked outside and around the back of the school where it was secluded, only the noise of other students messing around on the playing fields reaching them. He found a wall and pulled her to sit down with him, "right, talk."

"I'm afraid." She whispered, looking down at her hands that were in her lap; she played with her fingers and took a deep breath. "I'm scared J."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows and scanned her features, a concerned look present on his. "Tell me, Gina, what is it?"

"Daniel."

"He's gone," Jefferson shook his head, "he's gone and he's never coming back."

"We don't know that!" She snapped, turning to look at him, "we don't know where he is, no one has found him J, he could be anywhere."

"Babes, he's probably fish food."

"You don't know that, nobody can be sure of that, we can't be certain he's gone till there's a body, till there's some sort of evidence. I'm scared to hell that he's going to come back here, that he's going to try and hurt me again."

"He ain't getting anywhere near you," Jefferson sighed, pulling her into his arms, "Gina, I promise, he can't hurt you, he's dead."

She shook her head, "we don't know that," she whispered.

"He is such a fucking asshole."

"He is," Regina nodded, letting out a little laugh.

"God, if he isn't dead I'd love to do the job myself."

"What you gonna do? Strangle him with a feather bower?" She giggled, "or maybe you'll play One Direction at full blast and hope that he runs away fearing for his life."

"Hey you, One Direction are awesome."

"Keep on thinking that," She smirked, "I don't mind Zayne actually."

"Oh really?"

"Hmm, have you heard the new song?"

"Fifty Shades?"

"That's the one," she nodded.

"Wanna go watch the movie, have some bestie bonding moments?"

"Probably wouldn't use the word bonding when talking about Fifty Shades," she chuckled, "plus, I'm afraid baby, that you aren't old enough to get in."

He narrowed his eyes at her and stuck his tongue out, "just cos you're nearly nineteen doesn't mean that you can push me around."

"Yes, but J, I am only stating facts," she grinned. God, just talking to her best friend made her so much better, "sorry. Plus, I haven't watched the first one so…"

"What?" His mouth dropped open, "you haven't watched the first one?"

"No, I guess, it's not my thing."

"What you mean Robin doesn't give you a spanking every now and then?"

"No!" She shook her head, "he definitely doesn't."

"So, has he ever tied you to the bed?"

"No."

"Boring."

"Says the guy who's still a member of the V card club."

"Exsqueeze me, too far bitch, too far."

"Sorry," she smiled brightly, "I didn't mean it, I love you," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "you know that, right?"

"Hang up girl, you have a boyfriend, can't be making a move on me now, you missed you chance."

"Shut up," she shoved him playfully and he dramatically fell backwards off the wall, doing a roll before landing on his ass.

"Seriously? Man, theses were new skinnies!"

She peered over the wall at him, noting the green grass stains all over his white skinny jeans, "shit!"

"Oh bitch you better run."

"J," she cast him a cautious look as she saw him move to stand up, "Jefferson, no," she knew what he was going to do and shook her head, "J don't you dare!"

"I'm gonna get you."

"No J!" She laughed, running around the building, but Jefferson took the shortcut and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground, "Jefferson!" She squealed as he put her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, "put me down! J put me down right now!" she laughed hitting him. "JEFFERSON! I'll pee!"

"You can't keep using that excuse Regina, you went to the bathroom like fifteen minutes ago."

"J come on!" She really had missed bestie bonding time, as much as she loved Robin and nobody could compare to him, she hadn't had any alone time with her best friend in weeks. She was aware that he had carried her through the front doors into school, "Jefferson."

Then he stopped walking and she realised where they were, and heard a knock on the door.

"Seriously?" She huffed, rolling her eyes as she looked around and spotted Robin and the rest of the gang crowded outside Tink's locker, they turned to look at her and burst out laughing, "Robin, get me down!"

"Sorry babe." He shrugged, he didn't know what the hell was going on, but he wasn't getting involved, he knew that Jefferson was messing about with her. If she had been in any danger, he would have been the first person to go over and help her, but he wasn't a spoilsport and to be honest, he was finding it hilarious.

"Robin!" She wriggled, "Jefferson, put me down! Robin!" He just had a stupid smug smirk on his face and she glared at him, resting on her hand, keeping her head up, giving up on any attempt to escape, "you are just lucky I'm light."

"Babes, I think you put on a few pounds since I last picked you up," he quipped.

She kicked her leg and her foot accidentally came into direct contact with his crotch, "fuck," he squeaked.

"Shit, sorry, J, oh god. I really need to stop doing that."

"Hmm, you figure?" His voice had risen an octave or two as he knocked on the door again, still holding her on his shoulder.

"What on earth is going on?"

She heard her mother's humorous voice ask, "tell him to put me down, mom!"

"Jefferson?"

"Well, where should I start, I think you should give her detention miss. She shoved me off a wall, wrecking my new jeans which cost me like 60 bucks and just now, she kicked me in a very sensitive area."

"That's because you wouldn't put me down," Regina scoffed, looking over to her friends "Robin, stop laughing!"

"Sorry," he was really trying to keep a straight face, but she just looked so funny and he couldn't help it. She was going to be so pissed with him, but he knew it wouldn't last long, it never did.

"Did you have anything in particular that you wanted Mr Hatter?" Cora asked sternly, but as Regina turned to look at her, she saw the smile she was trying to fight.

"Mom! Don't laugh!" she shouted, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I'm sorry," her mother was pressing her lips together and shaking her head, then she couldn't hold it back any longer and began laughing.

"Mother!" Regina chuckled, finding it impossible once her mother was laughing too, "oh god! What are you actually doing J?" She asked as he lowered her to the ground and shook his head.

"I have no idea!" He laughed, hugging her.

She hugged him back, as they both chuckled, "well, if you don't actually need me, I'll be getting back to work," Cora sniggered, "I'll see you at home sweetheart."

"Yeah, see you later," she pulled back from Jefferson to smile at her mother as she disappeared back inside her office.

"Still think your mom had a spell cast on her, she's like a different person," Jefferson stated.

"I know, it's great," Regina grinned, moving towards Robin and hitting him playfully, "so much for being my hero mister."

"Oh I'm sorry milady," he chuckled, pulling her into his arms, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I was quite enjoying the performance."

She nudged him, before smirking and moving under his arm, holding his left hand with hers as it dangled over her shoulder. "I think we should all head off to last lesson."

"Yep, probably, ready for Chemistry?"

"Aren't I always?" she quipped, turning to look at the rest of her friends. "J, thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek, "love you."

"Love you too," he smiled, squeezing her free hand, "now, I need to get to psychology before Dr Hopper flips out on me, again."

"I'll talk to you later." She laughed, looking up at her boyfriend, "shall we go?"

"Hmm," he nodded, kissing the top of her head as they walked together to endure a lesson of Mr Gold and a weirdly quiet Emma Swan.

* * *

"Mom! I need your help with something," Regina stated as she dropped her bag to the ground and walked further into the house, she needed some help with her revision and was so glad that her mother was a History major, meaning that she was the woman to go to. "Mom?" She took her coat off and went to hang it on the peg; seeing an unfamiliar coat hung there, she furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't know who it belonged to, maybe someone had decided to get a new one.

Why wasn't her mother replying to her, even if she were busy, she'd usually tell her to be quiet, so what the hell was going on, "mom? Are you home?" Someone was home and her mother's car was on the drive, it was her father's that was gone, so was Al's which meant that either they had all gone out and left the front door open, or her mother was in alone.

She frowned, why the hell was it so warm in the house? It was never this warm, ever, Cora liked the place to be just right, not too cold, not too warm and this was definitely too warm, she felt like she was melting in the heat. She removed her cardigan, leaving her in her short-sleeved blouse and some dark jeans. Deciding that whoever was home must be upstairs in the bathroom or something, she moved into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Just as she came to the door she spotted her mother leant against the breakfast bar, talking to her grandmother of all people! They hadn't talked to one another since Christmas when they'd had that massive argument, but all looked calm, Cora didn't look happy, but at least she was remaining calm. She was just about to walk away and leave them to it, when her mother clocked her, "Regina dear, you're home."

She wrinkled her nose up, Regina dear? Seriously? What was that all about, she couldn't remember when her mother had ever called her that, Robin's mum did sometimes, but not her own mother, she was putting on this act in front of grandmother, pretending to be something she wasn't, which annoyed the hell out of Regina, why couldn't she just be herself, grandmother Elizabeth had this effect on people, they would be different when she was around. "Yes, I just came to ask you about something, Robin is coming over after dinner."

"That's fine sweetheart."

"Okay, I'm just going to make a drink, would anyone like one?"

"Yes please, a cup of tea would be lovely," her grandmother spoke up as Regina walked past them to the kettle , she filled it before flicking the switch and allowing it to brew. Carefully without saying a word, she removed two teacups and a mug for herself, she glanced up at the two women who were in absolute silence, God it was awkward.

"So, how are you Grandmother?"

"Very well thank you," she nodded playing with the cuff of her sleeve.

"Is grandpa okay?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Good," Regina turned back and took the milk out of the fridge, before placing the tea bags in the cups. Just waiting impatiently for the kettle to boil, then she decided that she wanted a biscuit and opened the cupboard, taking out the jar and finding one she liked, she rolled her eyes and placed some on a plate, placing them on the table in between her mother and grandmother. Why weren't they talking? It was just so, so awkward, couldn't one of them say something? Anything? It was deadly silent, except from the noise of the kettle boiling on the kitchen counter. Suddenly there was a little click and it made her jump a little, "kettles boiled," she quipped.

"I wouldn't have guessed," her grandmother muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from Cora.

Regina picked it up and poured it into the cups, taking the spoons out of the draw and mixing it slowly, Robin had taught her how to make tea the British way and it was so much better than how she had used to. Once it was settled, she added the milk and shook her head. How could a family actually get the point where there were three generations in a kitchen, that weren't saying a word to each other, surely that wasn't how families were supposed to work, Robin's certainly didn't work that way.

Shaking her head she looked briefly to her mother who mouthed a sorry at her. Letting out a sigh she picked up the two tea cups, placing the first down for her mom, then handing the second to her grandmother. The old woman took it from her and put it down, before looking back up at her, staring at her arm, which was weird and confusing and, oh no, oh shit, she'd seen it! She'd seen it and Regina flashed her eyes up to meet Elizabeth's, her heart rate picked up and she swallowed heavily. She had successfully been hiding this for over a month, under sleeves, luckily it had been chilly enough to get away with wearing a jacket or long sleeved t-shirt, and more often than not, Robin's hoody, but now, she had been caught, damn her grandmother and needing the heating turned up so high that she felt as though a she was in the Bahamas, she wasn't even aware that the heating could get that warm.

"What's that on your wrist?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and directing Cora's attention to that same spot, she was so dead. So dead.

"Regina?"

"It's nothing," she shrugged, surrounding her wrist with her hand.

"Regina, let me see," Cora took hold of her hand and brought it closer to her face, "this better not be real young lady."

"Um," she was cringing massively as her mother inspected her, up until now, well-hidden tattoo.

"You didn't," her mother shook her head, "please tell me that you didn't get a tattoo."

"I can explain," she tried.

"Oh well you better start explaining madam."

"I am eighteen, so it wasn't illegal..."

"I bet it was that young man she's seeing, I bet he made her do it," Elizabeth stated.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, "Robin had nothing to do with it, it was my idea, my decision, if anything I talked him into it."

"See, do you know lady that you cannot remove that from your skin, you are stuck with it for the rest of your life."

God she wanted so badly to tell her grandmother that you could remove tattoos these days, but decided against it. "Well I want it there," she whispered, running her fingers over the ink that was a part of her, just like Robin was.

"You see, this is what happened when you don't have a better hold on your children Cora, she has gone and desecrated her body with god knows what that is."

"It's initials," Regina scoffed, "and I haven't desecrated my body, I love my tattoo and not a part of me regrets getting it."

"What happens when you break up with the boy?" She asked, looking down her nose at her and shaking her head, her bun so tightly pinned up there that it didn't move one bit. Regina was reminded why they had fallen out with grandmother in the first place, she didn't have faith in anyone, Regina had been wishing that she was here to apologise to her mother, but apparently not.

"We won't break up."

"So naïve," she scoffed shaking her head, "do you really think that you have any chance of a future with this boy?"

"Yes, I do actually, we do have a future together."

"My goodness girl, life isn't a fairy tale…"

"My daughter doesn't need to be told that life isn't a fairy tale," Cora snapped, "she knows perfectly well what life is. You have no clue what she has gone through in these past months, because you weren't here mother, you weren't here to see everything that happened. Sure you may have seen her play, but that was one of the highs, where were you for the lows? You weren't here, you had no clue that your granddaughter nearly drowned, that she nearly died and the young man that you are bad mouthing saved her life, she wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for him jumping into that water and saving her…"

"Cora…"

"I wasn't finished," Regina looked down and took a deep breath, she swore it was only when she was putting grandmother in her place, that she heard her mother say all these things, as though she saved them all up to prove everything that miserable old woman said wrong.

"Mom," Regina whispered, but as she had said, she wasn't finished.

"Did you know that she suffers with post-traumatic stress disorder because of it? That she travelled to London on a school trip and whilst she was there, she had an episode when a girl pretended to push her in the Themes? Did you know that the same girl filmed her and posted it online? That she was so cruel to your granddaughter as to call her a freak show? You didn't know any of this, you also didn't know that Regina, she decided that she was going to stand up to her and make a video telling people about it. Well let me tell you something now mother, I have never been more proud of my daughter, because I know that she is the bravest, kindest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and I am blessed that she is my daughter."

Regina stared at her mother with tears shining in her eyes as she cast her a watery smile, before moving to hug her, holding onto her tightly. Cora hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, before touching her hair gently. She was so touched, hearing all those things from her mother, it just made her really emotional, because it was a rare occasion.

"Mother, do you know who helped her through all that? Robin, he has been there for her every step of the way and she has been there for him too; that boy is like a son to me. Although I am not happy about her getting a tattoo without telling me first, I understand why she might have wanted to do it and know that she loves him with all her heart. Something else I understand, is that I am her mother, if she is to be admonished it is my job to do so, not yours."

"Mom."

"Oh, and we are forgetting what happened last month, her ex-boyfriend and another boy decided that they were going to grab her in the middle of the night and threaten to push her off the pier, the place where she had fallen in before. So yes, your granddaughter nearly died twice and you didn't even know, you haven't made any attempt to contact her. So what, you came to her play, well done, I'm glad you were paying an interest into the good times, but you, you weren't here when she needed you to be, when she was hurting the most, you weren't here and I will never forgive you for that. You call yourself a grandmother? You should be ashamed."

Cora took a deep breath and shook her head, rant over.

Regina pulled back to look at her mother properly and grinned at her, before turning to her grandmother, who looked like she had been slapped in the face with a wet fish. Regina narrowed her eyes, it looked like the woman was fighting back the tears, but then they were there, streaming down her face, it was the first time in her whole eighteen, nearly nineteen years, she had seen her grandmother cry, she never cried, she was the least emotional person Regina had even come across, but here she was, crying in front of them.

Her mother was seemingly just as confused, looking down at Regina and furrowing her eyebrows, "mother?"

"I am so sorry," she cried, shaking her head as she looked from Cora to her granddaughter, "I should have known all of this, I should have been around for you to come to me."

Regina squeezed her mom's hand. Before moving around the counter to comfort her grandmother, "it's okay."

"No it isn't, your mother is right, what sort of grandmother am I that I don't even know that my granddaughter has been through all of that?"

She cast her a sad smile and sighed, "maybe, but I did have people here for me; I suppose I'd like to see you and grandpa more often."

"I'd like that," she nodded, "and I am sorry what I said about your boyfriend, I'm sure he's a lovely young man."

"He is," Regina smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, Cora, for showing me where I am going wrong and allowing me another chance," Elizabeth stated, looking down as they congregated in the hallway, after having a long chat.

"Yes well, this is your last one."

"I understand," she nodded, a smile coming onto her face, it wasn't exactly a full smile, but at least she was trying.

"Hopefully we'll see you soon," Regina grinned, hugging her grandmother awkwardly, the woman didn't do hugs, just as her mother never used to.

"Yes hopefully, I'm sure your grandfather will be wanting to see you soon."

"Father and I are going out for dinner next week," Cora declared, "I don't suppose you would want to…"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your father," Elizabeth shook her head.

Regina frowned, they were a family, they were both her mother's parents, how could she feel like she was intruding, it really didn't make all that much sense, but when did her grandmother ever make sense.

"Well, okay then, I will see you soon mother," Cora didn't move to hug her, just gestured fondly as Elizabeth walked out of the door towards the car and her driver, trust her grandmother to have a driver, it was hilarious.

"Bye," Regina waved as her mother put her arm around her, giving her a light squeeze. Once the car was out of sight, Regina closed the front door and turned to look at her mother. "Well that was interesting."

"Yes it was," she nodded in agreement, letting out a heavy sigh. "You got a tattoo."

Shit she had been hoping that after everything, she would have forgotten about that slight grievance, but apparently not. "There is that and there's the fact that grandmother promised us that she was going to try from now on, and she apologised for everything.

"And you got a tattoo," okay, so she wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

"It's only small," she tried, "and I only got it because I wanted to remember what I'd been through and that Robin had been there for me through everything, you said you understood."

"I do, when did you get it?"

"In London," she stated, cringing a little bit.

"I see, so you had all this time to tell me, but you didn't, because?"

"I thought you were going to flip out," she winced.

"Hmm, probably, let's just see what your father has to say, I'll let him deal with it."

"You're not mad?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in surprise.

"Sweetheart, trust me, I am not mad, but I am going to have to pretend that I am," she sniggered, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

What the hell was going on, Jefferson had been right, her mother must be under some sort of spell, either that or she was high, something she could never imagine, her mother being high, though she presumed it would be hilarious. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" She asked, closing the fridge again as she pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured some into a glass.

"Why you aren't yelling at me."

"I think, you are old enough to make your own decisions," she shrugged, sipping her drink, "I have no right to tell you off, I did worse at your age, I was pregnant with Zelena at your age, so I think it may be slightly hypocritical of me to tell you off for getting a small tattoo that can quite easily be covered if need be. You've clearly succeeded at covering it for a month already."

"Sorry," she shook her head, tracing her fingers over the mark in question.

"Can I have a proper look?" Cora asked, moving closer to her.

"Yes," she smiled, presenting her arm.

"It's cute."

"Thank you, Robin designed it."

Cora stroked her hand through her hair, "so, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Ah, revision."

"That I know about," she grinned, sitting down at the breakfast bar, "go grab your books."

"Okay," she chuckled. She loved her mom so much, this time last year, she would probably have been grounded and put under maximum security for getting a tattoo, but it seemed that her mother had changed. She wasn't the only one who had changed though, everyone around her was changing, changing for the better. Even Emma had stopped picking on her, geez, she had stopped talking to her altogether, something that was absolutely fine with Regina.

* * *

Emma sat in the egg-shaped chair she had in her room, looking out of the window, observing the people in the street below as they went about their business. She had been quite withdrawn from everyone since Regina had called her out in assembly, she was just trying to get through it one day at a time, until she could escape Storybrooke and move as far away as possible, get away from Regina and move on.

She had talked to Alex briefly now and then, they had gone out for lunch a couple of times, but she knew deep down that her sister was more loyal to Regina than she was to her, she couldn't blame her to be honest. Who wanted some messed up, confused teenager as their little sister, when they could have a perfect, smart, funny beautiful girl like Regina instead? No one, that was the answer.

Emma was confused about a lot of things, one thing she did know though, was that she had lost her friends, even Killian wasn't talking to her as much as he used to, but he did have a new girlfriend and they were happy together, he didn't have time for her anymore. She let out a loud sigh and slumped down in her chair, curling her legs underneath her. She closed her eyes and was about to have a little nap, when she heard a knock on the door downstairs and her adopted mother answering the door.

 _"Yes, she's upstairs."_

 _"Is it okay if we come in and talk to her?"_

 _"Of course, but I don't know how receptive she'll be."_

 _"I know, she's being really distant lately."_

 _"Yes, she is, maybe you can help her."_

 _"I hope so."_

Emma groaned and shook her head, slumping down a little further, then the knocking was on her own door, "Emma sweetheart."

"What mom?"

"Your friends are here to see you."

"Are they?" She scoffed, "which friends are those?"

"Do you want to talk to them or not?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, god she was going to get another lecture from the leader of the so-called hope commission. She knew that Mary Margaret had diverted back to Regina, she had been friendly with her.

"Emma?" The door opened and she turned to see Mary Margaret, Belle and Ruby.

"What?"

"Are you going to stop moping? Like seriously, it's tedious." Ruby huffed, flopping down to her bed, "what the hell is going on with you?"

"I know what's wrong with her," Belle whispered as she sat beside Ruby.

All the girls turned to stare at her in confusion, "really?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," she sighed.

Emma straightened up, it would be interesting to see what hippy girl Belle thought was wrong with her, there was no way she was going to guess. "Come on then, what? What could possibly be wrong with me?"

Mary Margaret pulled up a chair and sat with them as she looked to Belle early. The brunette put her hands in her pockets and pulled out some pumpkin napkins; handing them to Emma, she took a deep breath and stated, "you're in love with Regina."

* * *

Regina dove onto her bed wearing a pair of cream silk pyjamas as she grabbed her remote and flicked on the TV, "come on Robin!"

She called, crawling to the bottom of the bed and finding the DVD case, she popped the disk out and leant over to open the player and put the disk inside, before closing it again. She had borrowed it off Jefferson, he had given it to Robin for them to watch together and she was quite pessimistic about it, had actually been avoiding watching it for two years, she didn't even know why, but right now seemed like the perfect time to watch it.

She sat back on her bed as the opening credits rolled on, "Robin, you're gonna miss it!"

"Chill out babe," he chuckled, pushing the door open and handing her a hot chocolate, before closing the door again and hopping into bed beside her, "I can't believe you're making me watch this."

"Hmm, well, we'll see." She sat back, shuffling into his arms as he leant over and turned the lamp off, plunging them into darkness, all except from the light shining from the television, she sipped her hot chocolate and heard him let out a laugh, "what?"

"You got a little something, as usual," he licked her top lip, removing the cream from her skin.

"Oh god, I always do that," she giggled, placing her drink on the side and snuggling into his arms, her eyes fixing onto the screen, "how much do you think we'll see?" she asked.

"I don't know, the whole film I should have guessed."

"That's not what I meant," she shook her head, "I mean do you think we'll see his… you know?"

"Probably not," he laughed.

"Oh, shame," she smirked, looking up at him as he squeezed her playfully as the film began for real and they settled down properly to begin watching it.

* * *

At the end of the film Regina shook her head, "well, that was…"

"Interesting," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "I have to say, Mr Grey is insane."

"Yep, she knew what she was signing up for though didn't she, so to be honest…"

"Ah she didn't sign the contract.

"Oh you're so clever aren't you," she laughed, rolling so that she was on her front, laying half on top of him.

"Oh I'd watch your mouth Miss Mills, I might tie you to the bed."

"Really?" She asked, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, "who says I won't like that?"

He smirked at her and flipped her over so that she was laying on her back underneath him, she looked up at him in shock, but she was kind of into it.

Her big brown eyes bored into him, challenging him, she just looked so sexy, he sat up, not sitting on her, but straddling her as his hands found the buttons on her shirt and he carefully undid them one by one, revealing her perky breasts to him. He grinned and ran his hands over her smooth skin, up to her breasts as he cupped them carefully, "you know, you really are beautiful."

She rose her eyebrows, "are you going to tie my hands or what?"

"I don't know, do you want me to?"

"Why not?" She whispered, "but if you fucking try and spank me like that, I will kick you so hard." She was joking, she knew he would never try and hurt her, but she was slightly curious as to what it would feel like, having her hands tied together.

He laughed and shook his head, "I would never hurt you," he ran his hands down her body again, grasping the hem off her pyjama bottoms and pulling them down, along with her panties, leaving her naked in front of him. "What shall I use?"

She looked around and nodded towards her dressing gown, "the tie from my robe," she smirked.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, do I have to call you sir?" she sniggered.

"Please don't," he cringed, moving to take the tie out of her dressing gown and securing it around her wrists, before placing them above her head, "is that okay?"

"Hmm," she nodded, wriggling under him, feeling slightly exposed, her whole body being on show.

He opened the top draw where he knew she kept her sleep mask, not that she ever wore it, but he moved it to cover her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, holding his hands as he stroked her cheek.

"Shush," he laughed, squeezing her hands gently and moving them behind her, pinning them above her head as he traced his fingers down her arms, causing her to let out a little laugh as he tickled her gently.

"Robin," she breathed as he ceased all contact, leaving her alone on the bed, she didn't know where he was, or what he was doing and it was strangely exhilarating. She took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut, making to move her hands, only for him to press them into the mattress, earning a gasp from her.

Then she felt the bed dip and he pushed her legs apart, moving in between them, "now Miss Mills, you have to remain silent, completely silent." He kissed his way up her body, flicking one of her nipples with his tongue as he used his hand on her other. She went to move again and he grabbed her wrists gently, "baby, don't move," he chuckled, enjoying being in charge, he watched as her chest rose and fell. Slowly he moved to her neck, she leant her head back, her tongue coming out to moisten her lips as she moaned, one leg rising up to his side.

"Robin," she arched her back, trying to gain friction where she needed it the most, he was driving her crazy.

"Shushh," he pressed a finger to her lips, licking across her jaw, before coming to her lips and kissing her passionately, his hands roaming her body, circling her hip before suddenly moving to her clit and pressing down, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He chuckled to himself and began to stroke her, circling her bundle of nerves, "are you ready for this?"

She nodded, not speaking again as lips descended back down over her body, pressing kisses to her skin and nipping it, he traced her abdomen with his lips, smiling against her, before dropping lower and partaking in his favourite delicacy, her.

He sucked her clit, one hand coming up to play with her breast, whilst the other teased her entrance; he lapped at her juices, drinking her in, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure, "babe, shush, your family."

"Fuck," she breathed, trying to keep her voice down, her senses were heightened, because she couldn't see anything, she felt everything all the more, she was aware of his every move. He slipped two fingers inside her, curling them against her g-spot, meaning that he had to move his spare hand up to cover her mouth as she was about to yell again.

"Regina," he chuckled, flattening his tongue as he ran it from her entrance back to her clit, before pressing light kisses to it. She bit his hand accidently and he nudged her, "hey missis."

"Sorry," she whispered, shuddering as he lifted her leg and hooked her leg over his shoulder as he feasted on her.

"You taste amazing," he groaned, his hands coming to her hips, leaving her mouth. Then she began to writhe underneath him, arching her back as he sped up the thrusts, his fingers continuing to brush that spot, bringing her close to her peak.

"God, Robin I'm close," she moved her hands, trying to reach out for him, "Robin, please!"

"Regina," he took hold on her hands again, holding onto them as she gave into her orgasm, convulsing around his fingers.

"Fuck yes," he moved her arm to cover her mouth as she thrust her sex against his mouth and fingers. Her whole body shook as her head dropped to the pillow and she gasped for air, beginning to come down from her peak. "Oh my god," she whispered, her hands dropping to her stomach, as he kissed her clit one last time and pulled his fingers out from inside her, licking them clean as he moved to untie her and take her eye mask off so that he could look into her beautiful eyes.

"Babe, you are stunning," he whispered, brushing his fingers over her cheek, he kissed her eyelids, then her nose and cheeks, before landing at her lips, "beautiful."

A smile came upon her face as she rubbed her nose against his, "I love you."

"I love you too," he chuckled.

"Are you going to make love to me now?" she asked, quoting the character from the movie.

He caught on and shook his head, "I don't make love, I fuck, hard."

"Shut up," she pushed him playfully, "I'm serious, I want you to make love to me now."

"There's nothing I would love more," he chuckled, scrunching up his nose as he brushed his fingers down her body, finding that she was still soaked down below. He rubbed her arms as they came up to hold onto his biceps and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Come on then," she giggled, her leg hooking around him.

He pecked her lips gently as he stroked her clit, before finding his hard cock, he was just about to push into her, when there was a knock on the door. Regina's eyes went wide as she looked at him, "hello?" She called, a slight husk to her voice.

"Regina, there's some people here to talk to you." Zelena stated.

"What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked up at Robin in confusion, what was her sister talking about? "But it's like eleven o'clock."

"Regina, seriously."

"Okay, fine," she shook her head, letting out a sigh, "I'll be five minutes."

"What the hell's that all about?" Robin questioned, who the heck would be coming around at this time of night?

"I don't know," she sighed, "Robin, I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"We were just about to, you know." She huffed, running her hands up and down his back, "how about, you stay here and I will be back with you soon?"

"Nah, I'll come down with you," he kissed her forehead, before moving from on top of her and finding some clothes. Regina pulled on some slacks and a hoodie before moving to the door. He followed after her as they moved downstairs and into the sitting room where her mother and father were sat opposite two police officers.

Regina's heart was in her mouth as she looked from her parents to the cops, what the hell was going on? She was freaking out and grabbed Robin's hand, "Mom?"

"Regina," Cora turned to look at her and took a deep breath, "sweetheart, sit down."

"What's happening?" She asked, as she and Robin did as they were told, squishing tightly together in the armchair, "why are they here? Mom? Dad?"

"Miss Regina Mills?" One of the police men spoke up.

"Yes, that's me. I don't understand; what's happening?"

The other cop stood up and spoke, a serious expression etched onto his face, "Miss Mills, we found Daniel Colter."


	42. Dealing with love and death

**This chapter wouldn't leave me, so here's another update. I'm nervous about this one, so if you liked it, please let me know. xxx**

* * *

"What?" she gasped looking to Robin with wide eyes, she felt her whole body tense up at the mention of Daniel's name, they found him? What did that mean? Was he alive, or dead, where the hell was he? More to the point, if he was alive, where had he been for the last two weeks. There was no way that he was in the water all that time and if he hadn't been in the water, that meant that he had been on shore and could have gone god knows where.

What if he'd been watching her, what if he'd seen things? Intimate things? She already felt sick at the idea of him witnessing what happened in the tree house, that special moment between her and Robin. It was meant to have been something they would remember as being a happy time, but now when she thought about it, all she could remember was what happened afterwards. All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight, the fear took over and she gasped for air trying to take enough into her lungs, then feeling like she had too much. Her chest was tight and she felt herself begin to shake.

"Regina!" Robin panicked, looking at his girlfriend who was having one of her attacks, "Regina," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "babe look at me, look at me," he placed his fingers under her chin, making her look at him, "you're safe, you're okay, I'm here, see, look your mom and dad are here too see, it's okay." She really scared him when this happened because she just totally lost all control of her body and quite frankly, it terrified him.

Robin wasn't helping, not this time, it usually worked to calm her, but she just shook her head as hot tears began to stream down her face, "It's not safe," she cried, "I don't feel safe!" He hugged her tight as she snuggled against him, "Robin, what's wrong with me?"

"Regina," her mother stood from the sofa and shook her head before turning to the police officer, "I don't think this is a good time, my daughter is clearly in no fit state to hear this now."

"Well, you know what's going on, so, we'll let you…"

"Tell me," Regina sniffled, recovering a bit, still clinging to Robin as tight as she could, "I want to know. Is he dead?"

"No."

She took a sharp breath and sobbed, burying her face, "it won't ever end, he's never going to leave me alone, he's never going to stop Robin, he's going to keep coming after me."

Robin placed his hand on the back of her head and turned to the officer, "there are ways to protect her right?"

"Oh be rest assured, the both of you will be safe; I am not supposed to disclose this information, but I don't think that Daniel will be bothering you any time soon."

Regina looked up and wiped her cheeks, "how do you know?"

"I can't tell you that miss, all I can say is, I don't know how much time he will have."

"What before he goes into prison?" she asked, looking at her mother and father and seeing a glimmer of something, they knew, they knew what it was, "he will be going to prison right?" At the look on her father's face she shook her head, "dad? You told me that he wouldn't be able to hurt me again."

"He won't honey," Henry shook his head, beckoning her over to him, she reluctantly left Robin's arms to sit in between her mother and father.

"We'll see ourselves out," the police men nodded, leaving them in the living room.

Robin looked over at Regina and her parents and sighed, "so, if Daniel isn't going to hurt her and he isn't going to prison, what is going to happen to him?"

Cora closed her eyes, "he's in a coma Robin, they don't think that he is going to make it, but if he does, he's going to jail, I can assure you of that, I need to see to it that he can never hurt my baby girl again," she hugged her daughter, kissing her temple.

Regina hugged her back, staring dead ahead at the fireplace, he was alive, she couldn't quite believe it, where the hell had he been, if he was in a coma, that most likely meant that he hadn't woken up since he fell in, if that were the case, then how the hell was he still alive? She ran her hands over her hair and stood from the sofa. "I think I need some sleep," she whispered, not making eye contact with anyone in the room, but simply walking past them and out the door.

Robin took a deep breath and looked towards the people who were like a second set of parents to him, "I'm worried about her."

"We all are son," Henry huffed.

"I thought she was getting better, she was, she was getting better and that arsehole just keeps on pushing her back down again," he spat, "every time I think she's coming back to me, that she's doing well, something happens and she'll have another attack, I… I don't know what to do, tell me what to do." he cried.

Cora moved over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Robin, look at me, you being here for her, that is all you can do, there's nothing else. I don't think I ever told you how glad I am that Regina has you, but I am going to tell you now. You are the best thing that ever happened to our daughter, she is so much happier when you are around, you make her smile and trust me, we hadn't seen that in a long time, even before Daniel tried to…"

"I know what he tried to do," Robin spat in disgust, shaking his head.

"Yes well, that was a really tough time for her and then when you showed up little over six months ago, she was smiling again," Cora grinned, "I am sorry, for what I was like with you in the beginning, I should have known that you would be what she needed, but after what happened to her, I was scared, scared that she wouldn't be able to handle having a relationship, scared that you would want more from her and that she wouldn't be able to give you that."

Robin listened to her as she talked to him, telling him everything, explaining everything and for the first time he understood, he understood why she had appeared to be so mean to Regina, she was protecting her, she was making sure that he daughter was safe. He wanted to butt in and tell her that he would never have forced Regina into anything, never have pressurised her had she not been ready, but he knew that she already knew that and that she had more to say.

"Thank you for taking care of her, I think that if you don't know what she needs, no one will, I think you are the one person that knows our daughter better than we do, as far as I am aware, she has told you everything, confided in you about everything."

"She has," he nodded, "I love her so much, I can't stand seeing her like that, it tears me apart, because that's not who she is, she isn't someone who gets scared like that, so to see her scared, it terrifies me."

"Oh Robin," Cora hugged him briefly, "I know that it's scary seeing her like that, but hopefully once Daniel is gone, she'll be able to move on, get over it and I am sure that you're going to help her to do that, plus you all have Jefferson's party to look forward to."

"Yeah, sorry," he shook his head, wiping his face, feeling slightly embarrassed, "she'll be okay, I know she will," he smiled, standing up from the sofa and moving to the door, "I think I am going to go see how Gina is now."

"Okay, tell her we love her."

"I will, night."

"Goodnight Robin."

He walked upstairs and sighed, he was going to help her beat this, he was going to make sure that she was okay again, that she was the Regina he knew and loved, the Regina he had been with earlier that night, she was her, she was always her, it was just that the carefree nature that he came to know her for disappeared and she would be a mess, a complete and utter emotional wreck, he knew it was her PTSD and he was definitely going to ask if he could go to her next counselling session with Dr Hopper. He was going to do everything he could to get her back to being herself.

* * *

Emma stared at her friends, her mouth had dropped open in shock as she looked from one to the other, Ruby and Mary seemed to be as shocked as she was, but Belle was just sat there with her hands on her hips and a sassy no nonsense look on her face. How the hell has she been so careless, she'd left those on the table at Halloween, why was Belle only just now bringing this up, she'd had months to confront her about it, why was she just now doing it?

What was she going to do about this, could she tell them the truth? Could she really confess to who she was? Alex had told her that it would make her feel better, but would it? Would it make her feel better or worse? She was scared, what if she lost her friends, what if she lost everything? She didn't really have her friends anymore anyway, so what difference would it make if they knew?

"Emma?" Mary Margaret moved towards her taking her hands in hers, "is it true?"

She looked at her friends for a while and shook her head, letting out a laugh, "seriously? You think I love Regina? That's crazy, I'm not a lesbian, I'm not."

"Emma, just so you know, it's totally cool if you are," Ruby stated, laying back on her bed, "we just want you to tell us the truth, its all we're asking, Emma we miss you okay, we just want you to come back to us."

The blonde took a deep breath and stood from her chair, "I am not in love with her, I hate her!"

"I don't think you do, you were best friends, you can't be telling me that this was because of you and Daniel," Mary sighed, "Emma, come on, tell me, please," she moved closer, placing a hand on her arm.

"Leave me alone."

"My god Emma! Just confess already! I'm sick of your games!" Belle stood up and moved towards them, "I know you love her! Its so obvious, that's why you pushed her out, because you were scared about how you felt towards her. Do you think we care? We are your friends and we love you, we just want you to be honest with us!"

Emma's eyes went wide as she looked at the angry brunette stood in front of her; she quickly turned her look into a frown and glared at her, "seriously? Are you seriously…"

Belle grabbed her arms and shook her, "tell me! Tell me the truth Emma!"

"Whoa Belle," Ruby shot up and moved to the side of them.

"She's lying to us! All of us, Regina saw these Emma," she held up the drawings and the notes, "she saw them, so did Robin and the rest of their lot, I covered for you, so the least you can do is tell us the truth, don't we deserve the truth?!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" she cried, burying her head in her hands, "leave me alone, leave me alone."

"Emma," Mary whispered, stroking her hair gently, "please, I think we already know the truth, but trust me, it will feel better if you told us yourself."

"It wouldn't," she sobbed, "you'd hate me more, you would."

"No we wouldn't," Ruby found her other hand, "Emma, come on."

She sniffled and looked up into the three sets of eyes all looking at her, she knew she had to tell them, had to be rid of this burden, then maybe she could begin to move on, find a way to forget about Regina and find someone of her own, someone that was available and liked her in that way. Find someone who's friendship she hadn't completely messed up. She dropped down to sit in her chair again and sighed, "I am in love with Regina," she whispered, "I loved her since the first day I saw her."

Emma heard Ruby and Mary gasp as Belle scoffed, "why didn't you tell us?" Mary asked, dropping down to the floor as she held her hand and the other two girls did the same.

"I was scared," she sighed, "Daniel told me, that I was… he…" Tears formed in her eyes as she shook her head, "he is a horrible, horrible person."

"We know," Ruby huffed, bringing Emma down to sit on the floor with them, "Emma, it's okay, it is. We're here for you," Ruby kissed her temple and hugged her.

"I still don't get why you pushed her away," Belle scoffed, "did you really think that being a bitch to her was going to solve any of your problems? You messed up my relationship with my sister, we used to be best friends and then you made us choose sides."

"I'm sorry Belle, I know, I should have just been honest. Regina can't know about this."

"God," Belle stood up and shook her head, "when will the truth ever come out, you still can't bring yourself to tell her why you bullied her for the past year and a half. She already hates you Emma, what fucking difference does it make?!"

Mary tilted her head, "oh my god."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You're not Belle."

"Of course I am."

"No, you're not, you're Lacy." Emma nodded, "Belle doesn't swear."

She laughed and shook her head, "fine, you caught me, well done. Just because you are in love with Regina doesn't mean that she will ever forgive you. You messed this whole thing up, you made her depressed," Lacy spat, "she hates you Emma, for what you did to her. I'm going to give you two weeks to tell her, or I will, because I love her too much to see her continue to get hurt. So you tell my friend why you've been treating her the way you have, or…"

"You can't," Emma shot up and grabbed her, "you can't tell her about Daniel!"

"What about Daniel?"

Mary stood and sighed, "Emma was sleeping with him so that he wouldn't tell Regina, she thought that if he were getting sex elsewhere, that he wouldn't touch her."

"Oh my god," Lacy gasped.

"He would have hurt her, I know he would." Emma cried, shaking her head, the emotion welling up inside her, both for herself and what Daniel had done to her and the fact that someone so close to Regina knew her secret.

"You mean he was gonna? No," she sniffled, "oh my god." She rubbed her face and let the tears fall, "this is so messed up. Do you think he…"

"No, I know he tried." Emma stated, looking at Lacy as she tried to take in everything.

"Oh shit," she looked to the floor and took a deep breath, "that still doesn't change things Emma... tell her, or I will."

* * *

Robin pushed her bedroom door open and looked around for Regina, where was she? She wasn't in bed, she said she was tired and that was the reason she was going to bed, but clearly that wasn't the case. He felt a gust of wind and saw that her balcony windows were open, sighing, he closed her door and walked towards the windows, seeing her stood on the balcony, wrapped up in his jumper as she looked across at the town.

"Hey," he whispered, coming up behind her and threading his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "you okay?"

"Hmm," she nodded, leaning back into him, "just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, stroking her stomach gently as he kissed the side of her neck, nuzzling against her, trying to shield her from the cold night air.

"Everything," she sighed, looking at the stars, "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm a burden," she cried.

"Regina, what are you talking about?" He turned her around to look at him and cupped her cheek, stroking the area of smooth skin below her eye, "why would you think that?"

"I heard what you said, I'm sorry you're worried about me, that I'm scaring you," she sobbed. Regina had heard the conversation between Robin and her parents and she hated knowing that she was causing him all that upset, all because of her stupid disorder. "I'm sorry Robin."

"No, stop, you don't have anything to be sorry for, Regina," he kissed her lightly, "none of this is your fault okay, come on, let's go inside." He closed the door behind him and turned to look at her as she took off her clothes and slipped into bed. "You could never be a burden to me Regina, I promise you that." He moved in beside her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _"It's about time you showed up here," a voice stated._

 _She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing that she was in a hospital, she glanced to the side and saw Daniel sat in a bed, dripping wet, covered in seaweed, his completion white verging on blue. Little snow crystals frosted his lips as he stared at her with his ice like eyes. "Daniel."_

 _"You did this Regina, you did this to me."_

 _"You did this to yourself," she spat, shaking her head as she tried to back away, someone grabbed her arms and she whipped around, seeing that it was Daniel, holding onto her arms._

 _"Don't think you can escape from me princess, you know you belong to me."_

 _"No!" She cried shaking her head, "I don't belong to you."_

 _"You killed me, so I think you owe me."_

 _"I don't owe you anything," she whispered, looking away and trying to get rid of the scent of rotting fish which was mixed with the smell of death._

 _"Oh, but you do."_

 _His hands were freezing as they clung to her arms and pushed her backwards, "no! Daniel no!" she screamed as he pushed her down on the hospital bed. "No Daniel! No!"_

 _He hovered over her, then suddenly water began pouring out of his eyes, out of his mouth, working to flood the room, "drown with me Regina, drown with me."_

 _"No! No! No!" She tried to escape, but the water was soaking her clothes, filling her lungs, "no! No!"_

* * *

"Regina!" Robin shook her, "Regina, please wake up! Please!" She was having a nightmare, they had occurred after Daniel had first attacked her, then again after the last time, but they had been stopping. Apparently now they were back in full force, working to terrify her all over again. He kissed her cheeks and shook his head, "Regina, please."

She opened her eyes and clung to him, tightening her grip on him as she whimpered and buried her head against his chest, "Robin," she cried, "he won't go away, he won't leave me alone."

"It was a dream Gina, that's all it was," he rocked her gently, his fingers running through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I don't know what's happening to me Robin. What's happening to me?"

"It was a dream okay, it's fine," he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. This was insane, it couldn't keep happening, he couldn't keep having to wake her up because she'd had another nightmare about that creep.

"I miss the times I used to dream about princesses and unicorns," she joked, letting out a sniffled laugh.

He chuckled lightly and sat up with her, playing with her fingers, "yeah, was there a prince charming?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "but I guess dreams can't always live up to reality," she smirked, tracing the tear tracks on his cheeks, she knew she'd scared him again, this couldn't keep happening, it wasn't fair on him or her. She sighed, "before you ask me what the dream was about, it was Daniel, he was in the hospital, but he was dead and dripping wet, he was talking to me… telling me I killed him, then he tried to attack me and water poured out of him… it began filling up the room and he begged me to drown with him." She took a shuddery breath, thinking about how scary it had been.

"He can't hurt you," Robin exhaled, trying to keep calm as he thought about that psycho.

"I know," she whispered, "I think I need to go to the hospital and see him."

"What?" he scoffed, "are you crazy."

"Robin, I think I need to do this, I think I need to see him and tell him how much he hurt me."

"Regina, no, I don't think that's a good idea, it could make you worse, I can't let you hurt yourself. What if he hurts you?"

"He can't I'll make sure that I have everyone around me, Robin, please, I think it might help." She didn't know if she was right or not, but maybe if she was to escape her fears, she need to see with her own eyes that he could no longer hurt her. "You can come with me."

"Regina…"

"Please Robin."

Her eyes were always his undoing, he groaned and shook his head, "we'll talk to your parents in the morning, if they think it's a bad idea, then you got to leave it okay."

"Okay," she agreed, cuddling up to him. She looked around and hummed, "I do miss the times when I would just come up here and watch a princess film, just escape. Jefferson and I would sit on the bed, two little kids and we'd watch Disney."

"Sounds like fun," Robin chuckled kissing the side of her head, he knew she was trying to distract herself from the dream she'd just had.

"Hmm, I always wanted to see a real life princess."

Something came to mind and he shook his head, "you nearly could have, well, I suppose she used to be a princess."

"What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I was looking through the London pictures a while back, I saw something and came around to show you, but you were busy having a bust up with Emma and I guess I just forgot."

"What are you talking about?"

Robin stood from the bed and grabbed his laptop out of his bag, before coming back and flipping it open. He flicked through the images until he landed on one. Regina was stood outside Buckingham Palace during the change of the guard, with an over excited expression on her face as she pointed up at the building in front of her. Robin was taking the picture on his expensive camera, he had told her to look really happy and that had been the face she had pulled. "So, when I zoomed in to look at you, I noticed something…"

"What is that?" she asked, furrowing her eyes brows as she looked at the picture.

"I'm pretty sure it's the Queen looking out of the window."

She let out a little laugh and shook her head, "wow."

He looked at her, happy to see a smile back on her face, knowing he had put it there, "I think she probably heard about the beautiful over excited American girl outside and wanted to get a better look."

"I'm sure that is exactly what it was, not just that she was watching her guard changing around."

"Ah, maybe, but the beautiful American girl was there anyway."

"I think that she was trying to spot people trying to make them laugh."

"She didn't catch you."

"I know, I tried so hard," she giggled, looking up at him. "Robin."

"Hmm?" he closed his laptop and turned to look at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

They walked through the hospital hand in hand, after a rather heated conversation with her parents, they agreed that she could go to the hospital and see Daniel, Robin was still extremely sceptical about it, he didn't want her getting worse, but what harm could Daniel do to her, he was in a coma, he could hardly hurt her in his condition.

They reached the door and Regina took a deep breath, "Robin, I think…"

"Let's go home."

"No," she shook her head, "I think I should do this alone."

"Not a chance, there's no way I'm letting you go in there without me, there's no way you are going in there on your own Regina, it's not happening, no."

"Please, Robin please."

He groaned and shook his head, "Regina, I…"

"Robin," she rubbed his upper arms, "you can't always be my rock, sometimes, you need to let me deal with things my own way." She smiled and him, "though I appreciate you wanting to be," leaning in she pressed her lips to his, before resting their foreheads together, and running her fingers across the stubble that covered his jaw. She chuckled and brushed her nose against his, "love you," she briefly ghosted her lips over his, before pulling back.

"I am going to stand right here, if you need me, you shout and I swear I will come straight in; if I see something I don't like, I am coming in there, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Regina."

"Sorry, couldn't resist, bossy," she let out a little laugh, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open, casting one last look at Robin before she entered the room and moved beside the bed where Daniel was laid with breathing tubes, he was all hooked up to machines and she wondered if they were keeping him alive.

He didn't look like he had in her dream, there were no frosty lips, but he was pale, most likely the effects of the freezing cold water. She didn't know what any of the numbers on the machine meant and to be quite frank, she didn't care.

She swallowed heavily, "Daniel," she whispered, sitting down in the chair beside his bed, "I can't believe what you became," she stated, "or maybe you were always like that; I don't know, how did I not know? I knew you were possessive and dominant, but I thought that was just because you loved me and didn't want to lose me. Now I know, I think I worked it out after you tried to… tried to do what you did; you didn't want anyone else to have me, but you didn't want me either, all you wanted was my virginity, and back then I had been naïve enough to trust you, I hadn't seen what others saw…"

"Emma saw it, I know she did, she says she tried to protect me by giving you sex and I just thought it was some sort of sick cover up for your sordid little affair, but I don't think so. Did you hurt her Daniel? Like you tried to hurt me? I think you forced her and because of that she hates me, you turned one of my best friends against me; she probably blames me for what you did to her." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"When you came back, you scared me so much, but I realised that I had Robin, I had someone who I trusted with everything I am, I could never trust you like that, there was always something, something niggling at me, telling me that what we had wasn't right, wasn't real and I know that was right now. What we had, it wasn't real, you were just trying to get into my pants, whether you had my consent or not apparently."

"God, I have so much I want to say, so much; I loathe you Daniel, guess what, I wish you were dead. You tried to kill me! You tried to hurt me, break me, do everything in your power to ruin my life, well it looks like you're getting everything you deserved doesn't it. I don't think you will be hurting me or anyone else ever again. No more girls are going to have to suffer because of you; do you know that I have nightmares? Terrible nightmares, I can't sleep at night, I'll be glad when you're gone and I can finally close my eyes without thinking about you trying to…" she sobbed and shuddered.

"You're nothing to me Daniel, in my eyes, you're already dead…" tears trickled down her cheeks as she felt her throat tighten, "I just want to live my life, I just wanted to be happy with the person that I love, but I can't be because you made me worse, I was coping with my stress disorder, I was, and then you came and ruined everything, you put me back down again. I hate you so much, I hate you with everything I am. You disgust me."

She was stood right next to the bed, her eyes closed as she cried to herself, "I just hope you can hear what it is I am saying to you, I hope you know how much you hurt me, how much suffering you put me through. I didn't get an apology from you, not one sorry, all you did was inflict pain and misery. I will never ever…"

Suddenly she felt a hand surround her wrist and her eyes flashed open as she looked down in those blue eyes she hated, he had an evil smile on his lips and stated, "you belong to me."

"Robin!" She screamed, "Robin!"

The door flung open and he hurried inside, "Regina?!"

She took a deep breath and realised that her arm was free and there was a loud noise of a flatline ringing through her ears. She whimpered and dropped to the floor sobbing her eyes out.

"Oh my god, Regina," he hurried to her and dropped to the floor, scooping her up in his arms as she clung to him.

"He grabbed me," she cried burying her face against his chest, not even attempting to look up at Daniel, scared of what would happen.

Then, nurses rushed in and ushered them out, Robin helped her up off the floor as they stood and watched through the window in the door. Seeing the medical practitioners trying to bring him back to life.

Regina wiped her eyes and shook her head as she looked towards Robin briefly before looking back, the flatline and their heavy breathing the only noises that filled the air. "Is he?"

"He's dead."


	43. Party time

**Happy first Birthday to Storybrooke High! I actually cannot believe how fast time has flow, it was a year ago when I posted the first chapter to this and I never imagined the support I would get from you guys, I think you all know this fic is my baby and that I feel like we have been on this journey with them. This fic also helped me to gain confidence with my writing and make it better. I'm crying right now, so I'm going to let you all enjoy this, I hope you do. It has 18000 words! How did that happen?**

 **Anyway enjoy and thank you!**

* * *

Robin looked at Regina as she slept, her eyes were closed as she buried her head in the pillow, she had tucked herself into a little ball, all except from one hand which was holding onto him, refusing to let go. He smiled and placed her hair behind her ear, she looked so peaceful, when she was asleep and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her, that was one of the reasons he liked to wake up first, just so he could look at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him.

He thought back to the day he first met her, that feisty, headstrong, stunning girl, that wasn't in a good place, her relationship with her mother and sister had been none existent. As for her school life, she was the unstable principle's daughter that broke down when her boyfriend 'broke up' with her and no one liked, except from Jefferson and the gang obviously, apart from those four, she'd had pretty much no one on her side.

Now it was a different story, the students in their year saw that Emma had poisoned everyone against her with what seemed like no motive. Her relationship with her mother was better than it ever had been. She had him too, he would do anything for her, anything to protect her and make her happy, he was completely and utterly devoted to her, heart and soul, he loved her with everything he had, loved her more than he had ever loved anyone or anything.

The nightmares about Daniel and his death had subdued somewhat, her nerves had already taken quite the beating from when they dragged her to the pier, what happened in the hospital had just added to that, day by day though his Regina had been coming back to him and now she was pretty much herself again, he knew though that it would only take one small thing to send her hurtling back to that place again, make her shut herself off again. However, currently she was dealing with her PTSD pretty well and he had never been more thankful for that.

Smiling, he touched her nose lightly, watching as she scrunched it up and moved a little before relaxing again. He chuckled and shook his head, she was so cute it was unreal. He ran his fingertip over her nose again and this time as well as scrunching it up, she made a little noise, he had to stop himself from laughing at her. Gently he stroked her eyelid and she groaned, "stoppp."

"Regina," he whispered, kissing her cheeks.

"No," she slapped him lightly, he knew she was still asleep, could tell from her breathing and the way she was interacting with him. Her eyes were closed as she snuggled deeper into the mattress , still facing him. This time he stroked his thumb over her lips, they were soft and velvety, almost like rose petals, that had been what he thought the first time he kissed her. "What are you doing?" She groaned, wriggling a little, he moved his face closer to hers and kissed her lips gently whilst stroking her cheek.

Sleepily she opened her eyes and looked into his before smiling at him, "hello."

"Hello," he chuckled, brushing his hand over her arm and landing at her waist.

"What were you doing?" She asked, yawning as her grip on his arm tightened.

"Nothing."

"Yes you were; were you staring at me?" She asked, the humour present in her voice.

"I wasn't I think you're imagining things," he smirked tracing her hip lightly.

"Was I also imagining you squishing my nose?" She giggled, bringing her legs up to tuck against her stomach as he cocooned her in his arms.

"Me? I don't think I touched your nose."

"You little liar, you squashed it like this," Regina moved her hand up to his face as pushed his nose with her finger, she smiled at him and shook her head, before closing her eyes and letting out a contented sigh. She loved waking up like that, finding Robin staring at her, maybe some people would find it creepy, but she just found it so cute, she loved it when she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was his beautiful blues looking back at her.

"Really, you felt that?"

"Yes I did," she chuckled, tracing his lips gently, "I also seem to remember you poking me in the eye you creep."

"Well, I wanted to wake you up and I hardly think you can class it as poking, I literally ran my finger over your eyelid."

"Hmm," she moved a little to get more comfy as she looked around Robin's room; he had changed it since he had first moved in, the forest theme was still present, but there were a lot of photographs now pinned up all over the tree covered wall, most of them were of her and their friends, but there were others of his family, mainly his grandparents, there was also some of little john which she still got upset when she looked at, she missed having him around so she didn't know how Robin was coping, he'd been gone a month and a half, but it seemed like they had only just lost him, time had gone by so quickly, it was hard to believe that it had been that long.

It had been a month and a half since their first time, but to be honest, she and Robin hadn't had sex in a while, maybe it was her fault, but she was missing him, the last time they did anything that was remotely close to sex was the night they watched fifty shades and he tied her hands together, since then, there hadn't been anything, of course they had been close, but sexual contact had been lacking somewhat, she didn't know why, maybe Robin didn't want to rush her, he knew how freaked out she had been over the whole creepy hospital thing with Daniel, she just hadn't been expecting him to wake up and grab her, nor had she been expecting his last words to be directed towards her, for him to tell her that she belonged to him.

She looked past Robin to the clock that sat on his bedside table, finding it read ten am she let out a sigh and shook her head, "I think we need to be getting up."

"No, why?"

"Because mister, we have Jefferson's party tonight and I still have to finished setting up, not to mention that Will and the rest of the exchange students are coming today."

"Oh," he hadn't forgotten that Will was coming, but he had a surprise for Regina, one that he hoped she was going to love, it was something that he had organised with her mother and father beforehand so he knew that it was okay, but he knew she was going to be happy, at least he hoped she would be. "I'm just glad that Marian got suspended and kicked off the exchange trip."

"Thank god for that, could you imagine if I had to have her at my house?" Regina asked, nuzzling against his arm, thinking about that bitch who had tried to do so much to hurt them.

"I don't think that she would last very long, not with your sister and mother around."

"True," she nodded, looking over to his desk and seeing that his painting stuff was all spread out and there was a new canvas on a large easel, none of which had been there when she had fallen asleep, "Robin?" She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at him.

"Oh, yeah well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd start a new painting," he shrugged, stroking her shoulder, inspiration always hit at the most inconvenient times, he had been looking around his room as she slept beside him and spotted the best picture ever, Regina tended to just come into his room and stick little pictures around, he loved it, thought it was adorable, but sometimes he didn't even realise it. This one was of her and Little John sat under the tree on top of the hill and he just felt the need to paint it, have something more than a photograph to remember that moment, so he'd gotten out of bed and grabbed his paints and brushes, before collecting a fresh canvas from the spare room and returning to his.

So far, he had managed to paint in the background and part of the border collie, there was still a space where he was going to add Regina in; he hadn't decided what he was going to do with it yet, but all he knew is that he'd had a need to paint it, so that was what he had done.

"Well, it looks like you made a great start," she smiled, moving to slip out of bed, but Robin had other ideas and caught her hand, pulling her back into bed so that she landed on top of him, "hey!" she giggled, looking down at him as she ran her hands over his shoulders, "that was very naughty of you."

"I do apologise, you see it's just I didn't get a good morning kiss from you, so I think I was within my rights not to allow you to leave this bed."

"Oh is that so?" she hummed, "well, we'll have to do something about that then won't we," she dropped her lips to his and kissed him soundly as she rocked against his morning wood, "someone is apparently excited this morning."

"Very, it seems like forever since I've had you on top of me, or under me for that matter."

"It does doesn't it, I was thinking exactly that myself, but…"

"No, Regina, no buts."

"Someone is needy and won't allow me to finish my sentence, I was about to say that I have to go and tend to Rocinante and you mister, need to go and pick Will up from the airport."

"What? You aren't coming with me? You are going to make me drive to Portland alone," he groaned, he wasn't a big fan of driving long distances alone and had planned to have Regina come along for the journey, just to keep him company, that and he really couldn't spend enough time with her.

"I think you are more than capable of doing it alone, plus I have so much to do before tonight; I have to help your mom with the catering, I can't believe she agreed to do all of this."

"Of course she did, any excuse for her to bake and she will take it without a second thought."

"Robin I almost forgot, not that it has anything to do with baking, but you can't forget to pick up the canopy's."

"Okay yeah, I will."

She slipped off his lap and grabbed a towel from the radiator, "how about, we go and freshen up…" she cast him a sneaky look as she undid a couple of buttons on her night shirt, revealing the swell of her breasts to him, "together."

He looked at her and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, god she was so sexy it was untrue, he just wanted to lay her down on the bed and make love to her, but if the shower was what he was being offered, there was no chance that he was turning it down, not at all. He literally dove off the bed and grabbed her his hands slipping around under her ass so he could lift her up, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs coming up around his waist as she clung onto him. "How can I say no to that offer?" he asked, brushing his nose against hers.

"Oh, you can't," she shook her head, leaning in and kissing his lips. He pushed her back against the wall, so that he could support her between it and his body, his hands came to the buttons of her shirt and he undid more, before dropping his head to her breasts and taking one of her nipples in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue, before sucking on it, earning a low moan from her, as she bumped her head on the wall and arched into him, "oh god, I missed your mouth on me," she moaned.

"I missed being able to touch you this way, I was so scared of pushing you away, I didn't want to rush you,"

"You aren't rushing me Robin, and I appreciate it, but all I want now is you."

"I thought that you said we had a lot to do."

"We do," she nodded, "but fuck…" she whimpered on a particularly strong suck, "I haven't had your cock inside me for so long Robin, I need it, I need to feel you again." She couldn't believe she was so weak for him, all it had taken was his mouth on her breast and she had turned into a wanton woman, needing him to make love to her until she came screaming his name, or not considering his parents were in. She couldn't even remember when they had last had sex, when she had last had him inside her and she had missed it so much, missed the feeling of completion it brought her.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he groaned, straightening up again and carrying her to the bed, lying her down on it and straddling her waist, making sure to keep his weight off her as he worked to undo all the buttons on her shirt, revealing her silky skin inch by inch until she was completely naked in front of him, she didn't even have panties covering her sex, "no underwear?"

"No," she shook her head, "I didn't deem it necessary," she whispered, moving her hand to his boxers and pulling them down, allowing him to shrug out of them as she took her arms out of her nightshirt and looked up at him, seeing him staring down at her with the look of love in his eyes, something which told her that he was completely and utterly devoted to her and would do anything for her. She smiled at him as her hand took hold of his cock and she pumped it lightly, maintaining eye contact with him as she did so.

"God Regina, you are so beautiful," he breathed, one hand brushing over her body, squeezing one of her breasts before pinching her nipple, causing her to arch into him, "I need to feel how wet you are," he continued to move his hand down, before reaching her folds and running his fingers through them, finding her slick with arousal, "oh my god, you're soaked Regina, so wet babe."

"I know, it's for you Robin," she groaned, "you got me this way, you get me so, so wet, you always have, when we first got together and weren't having sex, I used to touch myself thinking about you, I've never told you, but I would come so hard whilst doing it. God Robin, but that was nothing compared to actually having you, having your hands, your mouth and… oh god… your amazing, so fucking hard cock," he was circling her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to make her go crazy.

"Geez, Regina, carry on, what do you want? Tell me what you want, please, I want to give you everything," he groaned, pressing his lips across her cheeks and the side of her mouth, before pressing them to hers and kissing her deeply, his tongue coming out to swipe over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her tongue peaked out and met his as she tangled them together, releasing another moan. "Regina, god, baby…"

"I want you cock, please Robin, please, I need it, I need you to fuck me, please," she whimpered, she very rarely begged, but she was so turned on and they hadn't had sex in so long, she needed it, she really did, she needed to feel him inside her, needed to reconnect with her soulmate, "Robin, please."

"God, I'll give you whatever you want," he was a slave to her, would do as she pleased, wouldn't even second question it if it was what she wanted, he was her willing servant and would serve her every need, if she wanted sex, she was going to get it. He pressed down harder on her clit, before moving his fingers to her entrance and pushing two inside her, curling them in just the way he knew she loved, just the way he knew worked her up perfectly.

"Mmm," she thrust against his fingers, speeding up the pace in which her hand was going around his cock, "I need you to put this inside me," she breathed, her mouth right next to his ear as she nipped it gently before placing a line of kissed trailing from there down his neck, pulling back she met his eyes again, "right now," she breathed.

"I need that too," he nodded, resting his forehead against hers as he took his member from her and pulled his fingers out from inside her, before positioning his tip at her entrance and teasing her, bumping their noses together.

"Robin," she giggled, "come on," she ran her hands up and down his back, digging her nails in slightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to have him releasing a groan and slip inside her, filling her completely. She let out a deep moan and clung to him as her eyes closed for a brief moment.

"You okay?" he asked, his fingers dancing on her arm lightly, he knew they hadn't had this for a while and she would need to adjust to having him inside her again, she was so tight, not as tight as she had been on their first time, but tight none the less. "Regina, are you okay?"

"God yes, I'm amazing," she smiled, bringing her legs up to accommodate him in between them, "it feels so good to have you back inside me again," she whispered as he traced her cheek gently.

"I love being inside you," he grinned, pressing his lips against hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she nodded, meeting his eyes as he began to move inside her, pulling out before pushing back into her. She wrapped her legs around him and groaned as he hit a deeper spot inside her, his cock was brushing perfectly against her g-spot and she felt pleasure begin to ripple through her veins. He continued with his movement, making his thrusts shallower, knowing that gave her more pleasure than pulling out completely.

She slid her hands down from his shoulders and grasped his ass, squeezing playfully as she pulled him tighter against him, moving her mouth to his ear, "harder," she whispered, "fuck me harder."

"I don't want to hurt you," he stated, shaking his head as he kissed her shoulder.

"You won't I promise, Robin…" she didn't have to ask again as he literally pounded into her, picking up the speed as well, resulting in her surprised shriek as her grip on him tightened, "oh god yes!"

"Regina, shush," he groaned, pressing his lips to hers, he was so conscious that one of his parents might have heard that, it wasn't exactly quiet, she had definitely forgotten where they were.

"Sorry," she breathed, closing her eyes as he carried on thrusting into her, she placed one of her hands over her mouth to stop herself from yelling, she didn't trust herself to stay quiet, not when he was fucking her so damn good, "yes," she breathed against her hand as his pace picked up, making sure that he was at just the right angle to hit the spot that made her see stars.

She squeezed her eyes shut and he chuckled, before pressing his lips all over her face, continuing to make love to her, he felt close, but he really didn't want to come yet, he didn't, he wanted to carry on forever, he couldn't get enough of her, she just felt so good, too good. "Regina," he groaned, "are you close, please tell me you are."

"Yes, yes, I am, Robin, please I need you, I need to come so badly, I really do," her hand moved to her clit and she rubbed it in tight little circles and the hand he wasn't resting on came up to stimulate her breast. He felt amazing and she was close, she was going to come any minute, she was… "oh god!" she cried loudly, arching into him on one particularly hard thrust which had her toppling over the edge, "Robin," she breathed, dropping down like dead weight as she dropped her hand from her clit and took hold of his arm as he carried on for a couple more thrusts.

His cock throbbed and he felt his balls tighten as he released, shooting his load inside her, earning a moan from her as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. She moved her hand to brush through his damp hair as he dropped down partially on top of her, he was heavy but she was happy for the weight, it felt good, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers up and down his back, it was sticky with perspiration and she smiled contentedly as he nuzzled against her neck.

Slowly, Robin softened inside her and slipped out, she groaned at the feeling and kissed the side of his head, "I love you," she whispered, "and god have I missed that."

"Me too," he agreed, making to move off her, realising that he might be hurting her by lying on top of her, but she stopped him and clung to him.

"Can we just stay like this a little longer please?" she asked, touching him as she basked in the feeling of being this close to him. Why had they left it so long to do this again? She didn't know why, it seemed that every time they went to do something, they got interrupted and only had time for the foreplay.

"I thought you were in a rush," he chuckled, kissing her briefly, before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I was, but I need to hold you," she sighed, "I want to bask in this moment."

"Okay," he grinned, remaining still as they just held each other, he had moved some of his weight off her, just because he wasn't totally convinced that he hadn't been crushing her, she was quite small and he couldn't bear to hurt her. His hands were playing with her hair as they both just stared into each other's eyes, basking in the afterglow.

Regina closed her eyes as Robin's forehead touched her shoulder, just at that moment there was a knock on the door, they both looked towards it and Robin moved from on top of her to grab a blanket which he covered them with, "kids?"

Regina looked at Robin, her eyes going wide, what if Caroline had heard them? She would be mortified if his mother had heard them having sex, it was just embarrassing, so embarrassing, "mom?" Robin called.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay, well, shouldn't you be heading to the airport in a little while?" she asked.

"Yes, well, we're getting up now, then I'm gonna grab a quick shower and I'll be gone."

"Okay," she replied back through the door, "Regina, are you going with Robin?"

"No," she shrugged, trying not to laugh and bury her head in the pillow, "I need to go and tend to Rocinante and then I thought I'd come back and help you."

"That's fine sweetheart, I'll leave you both to it."

Regina turned on her side as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "do you think that she heard us?" she whispered.

"I don't think so," he shook his head, looking over her face and grinning, "now then, I think you promised me a shower."

"Did I? Oh, alright then," she sniggered, cupping his cheek gently and smiling, "I think that we are both in need of a shower." She felt sticky, between the legs especially, a mixture of her arousal and his seed was literally dripping down her inner thighs. "I think you need to clean up the mess you made," she chuckled, reaching out to grab the towel that he made her drop when he had picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She took some tissues and cleaned up a little, before wrapping the towel around her and making her way towards the door, "are you joining me."

"Of course I am," he chuckled, jumping out of bed and lifting her towel to slap her ass playfully, making sure that his fingers slipped between her thighs.

She turned around, her mouth open as she shook her head at him, secretly loving their little games, "I can't believe you just did that."

"I can't help it if my girlfriend has a great ass," he smirked, before wrapping his arms around her from behind and moving her towards the door, he undid the lock as they snuck down the corridor towards the bathroom.

Just as they reached their destination, Robin's dad came out of his study and they quickly opened the door and rushed inside, laughing as they went, "morning dad," Robin called.

"Morning Robin," he replied as Regina shook her head, moving out of Robin's arms and dropping her towel, before turning on the water in the shower.

Robin locked the bathroom door and turned to see his girlfriend stood wearing absolutely nothing, pressing her thighs together as she stared at him, he closed his eyes and shook his head, he was such a lucky guy, he actually couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, she was just so beautiful it was unreal.

"Are you getting in the shower, or are you just going to stand there gawking at me all day?" she quipped, stepping under the warm running water and brushing her hands across her body sensually.

"Is gawking an option, because if it is, then yes, that is what I am going to do," he breathed, watching as the rivulets of water cascaded down her silky skin, her raven hair sticking to her neck and shoulders, it had grown so much and he really liked it that little bit longer, not that he didn't like it short, he liked it however she had it, but this length somehow just really suited her and she could wear it in different styles.

"It's not an option, get your ass in here with me right now," she sniggered, reaching out and grasping his hand before pulling him under the water with her, "hello," she giggled, running her hands across his muscles, landing at his ass and casting him a shy smile as she handed him the sponge, before turning her back on him and moving her hair over her shoulder, "would you do my back please?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded, kissing her neck as he put some shower gel on the sponge and began to lather her back in soap, washing her there, before continuing to do the rest of her body. Then they swapped roles, exchanging little kisses as they went.

* * *

Regina stroked Rocinante's mane as she hummed to herself, Robin had dropped her off at the stables on his way to the airport, she had given him the address to the canopy place and also the money he would need to pay for them, she had nagged him to make sure that the canopies were right before he brought them back, because it was a forty-five minute drive to exchange them and no way would they have enough time to do that, they needed to be ready and assembled, the last thing she needed was for it to rain before they had even set up anything.

She had been stressing out about this party, but she had just about everything she needed to blow Jefferson's socks off and she really hoped that she did, because she would be disappointed in herself if he didn't like it or wasn't happy. She was worried now, she knew her best friend, knew him like no one else, but what if she got it wrong, what if her vision wasn't the same as his vision, she hadn't consulted him about any of it, had kept it under wraps and she really hoped that was the right decision and that it wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

She took a deep breath and knew she had to chill out a little bit, she thought that coming to take care of Rocinante would help calm her nerves a little bit and it was working, but she could still feel it nagging at her deep down, it was a feeling that she had forgotten something and she didn't know what it was, that was worrying her a lot, she had gone through the list in her head and ticked off every possibility, she still couldn't figure out what it was that was missing, what it was that she didn't have.

Taking a deep breath, she led him out of the stall and put her riding hat on, before mounting him and trotting to the door of the stables, she looked around to check that no one was going to bust her for riding without a saddle or bridle, when she saw that there was no one close enough to figure her out, she took off, heading up towards the hill. Feeling the wind zipping through her hair was amazing, it made her feel free, had always made her feel free, that was one of the reasons she loved riding so much, she could be free and fly without anyone being able to bring her down.

Coming to the top of the hill, she dismounted and patted Rocinante as she looked out over the town with a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and hugged her horse as he nuzzled against her, letting out a playful snort, she chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose, "so boy, what do you think? Do you think Jefferson will like the party?" she asked, the hose moved as though he was nodding and she shook her head, "me too, I think he is going to love it, I hope he does anyway."

She placed her hand in her pocket and took out an apple, before handing it to the horse and letting him snack on the sweet treat. Just as she was petting him and getting ready to remount, her phone began buzzing in her pocket, she jumped up on the horse and grabbed her phone, looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was Jefferson, "hello there," she chuckled.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Why?" she rose her eyebrows, "I'm not at the party venue, so you aren't going to find out anything," she laughed, as she walked Rocinante down the hill, holding onto his mane with one hand and her phone with the other, "you aren't finding anything out until tonight."

"Kia is on my doorstep."

"What?!" Regina's eyes went wide, "what?! No way!" Regina squealed, startling the horse somewhat, causing him to stop and look back at her, she patted him in reassurance and he carried on going.

"She said she was here for the party, I thought you would have known."

"No I invited her, she told me she was busy," Regina stated, she had asked Kia a month ago if she could come and she said that she couldn't make it because she had a wedding to go to, "let me talk to her a second."

"Glad you want to talk to me," Jefferson scoffed, jokingly.

"Why would I want to talk to you when my real bestie is on your doorstep."

"Now that's just plain hurtful that is."

"Shut up and put me onto her," Regina giggled, playing with the hair of her horse's mane, plaiting it with one hand. She heard some rustling and then the phone settled down again, "Kia?"

"Regina!"

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me, I can't believe it, I can't believe you came."

"Calm down," Kia laughed, Regina could just imagine the expression on her face and shook her head, "I wanted to surprise you and apparently, it worked."

"It did, I am totally shocked, I nearly fell of my horse."

"God, don't do that, potted limbs are not attractive."

"Oh I know that, you should have seen my sister when she broke her legs, eww," Regina chuckled, "so, what happened with your brother? I thought he was marrying that girl."

"Oh, he was, that didn't happen, she cheated on him."

"Oh shit," Regina shook her head, "poor August."

"I know," she sighed, "I knew she was a little bitch."

"That's really shitty. So, did you bring Billy with you?" She asked subtly, secretly wondering if her friend and her boyfriend were still together, hoping that they were because she totally deserved to be happy, she deserved it more than anyone else she knew.

"Yeah, that's not a problem with your plans, is it?"

"No, of course not, it's a buffet lunch, don't tell J that, I haven't told him anything, he's getting so annoyed at me, I love it." Regina patted Rocinante as she looked ahead of her and spotted a group of people loitering down at the stables, she guessed it was probably one of the riding classes, after all it was a Saturday and that was when most of the classes took place. "I'm heading back that way soon, I just need to finish up with my boy first."

"Sure, no rush to get back we can hang with J till then. Oh, by the way, I also brought my brother," she stated, trailing of a little at the end, "I thought I needed to get him out a little, because he's too busy moping at home."

"Okay cool," Regina nodded, August was not too much older than them, he was twenty-two, a year older than Kia. "Anyway, I think I need to go now," she stated spotting her father stood by the stable door, watching over the riding lesson, he was going to kill her, absolutely kill her, he had told her enough times that if she was going to ride, she was to at the very least use a bridle even if she didn't use a saddle, she had neither.

"See you later honey."

"Bye," Regina ended the call and popped her phone back in her pocket before sliding off her horse and telling him to follow, they had a bond and he knew exactly what she meant, she didn't even need to do anything and he would follow on behind her. She stopped briefly by the riding school and waved at the instructor, before she looked over at a little girl with a single black plait running down her back, one that was secured by a red bow. She smiled and shook her head, that little girl reminded her so much of herself at that age, oh how much time could change a person.

Suddenly her smile faltered as she saw another girl come over and barge her, causing her to look down at the floor, the girl pushed her again and that was it, Regina motioned for her horse to stay and marched towards them, "excuse me, what's your name?" She asked, looking at the tall redhead.

"Who, me?" She asked, frowning, because although she was taller than the little girl, she was a lot smaller than Regina, probably about eight years old.

"Yes you."

"Alicia."

"Okay, Alicia, let me teach you something, don't push people, it's not very nice." She ran away quickly and the other little girl looked up at Regina with big blue eyes that made her take a deep breath, she knew she was still young herself, but that was exactly how she imagined her own child with Robin looking and it was slightly unnerving, "what's your name?" she asked, bending down to her height as she played with her plait and smiled at her.

"Megan," she whispered, her voice low.

"Well hello there Megan, I'm Regina, do you like horses?" she asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded, causing Regina to chuckle and shake her head.

"So do I, in fact, that horse over there, he's mine."

"What, yours to keep?"

"Yes mine to keep," she stated, "would you like to pet him for a minute?"

"Yes please," she beamed, skipping over to Rocinante with Regina, "he's so big."

"He is isn't he. Okay Rocinante, will you bow for our new friend?" she asked, as she bowed to the horse and he copied her, placing his hooves in front of him and bowing his head, causing the girl to let out a little laugh as she too bowed. "There you go," Regina laughed, straightening her riding jacket for her. "Is that girl mean to you?"

"Alicia? She's my sister," Megan groaned.

"Ah, well I know how that is," Regina stated, "I have an older sister too, the trick is not to let them push you around, it gets better when you're older, why not try standing up to her now and then."

"Do you stand up to your sister?"

"I used to, but I don't have to anymore," she chuckled, looking at the little girl and smiling, "don't let anyone push you around, or get you down, because they are the people who will be unhappy, trust me."

The girl chuckled as Regina bopped her on the nose playfully, "thank you Regina," she laughed and hugged her briefly, before pulling back and looking down shyly.

"You are very welcome, now I think you should probably be getting back to your lesson."

"Yes, bye Regina!" She waved, running back to where her class was congregated. Regina watched her go and shook her head, before looking back to her horse and gesturing for him to follow. When she reached the stable, her father was watching her.

"Hey daddy."

"Regina, where's the bridle?" He asked, she knew he would, she had guessed it.

"I didn't put one on him."

"Did you ride him?"

She cringed and nodded, before walking past her father into the stables, to hang her hat up and grab the pasture bucket to take Rocinante out to graze. He was probably going to yell at her, tell her off for going against him, because she had and she knew it, she just hadn't thought she would get caught doing it that was all, she thought she'd get away with it, but apparently not, because he was stood here and he was confronting her.

"Regina, you know the rules."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out there, I wanted to ride him and I forgot about the bridle, it's unnecessary though daddy, I don't need it."

"Regina…"

"I trust Rocinante, I trust him with my life, he wouldn't hurt me, he would never hurt me, you know he wouldn't daddy, I am safe riding him and he doesn't like the saddle or the bridle."

"Regina, I know you trust Rocinante and I know that he is a good horse, but I don't make these rules to punish you or be mean, I make them to keep you safe, you know how much more control you have with a bridle, what if something was to spook him and he threw you, Regina you could get really hurt. I want you to promise me that you will not ride him again out of the paddock without his bridle."

"Fine," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, she knew her horse and he didn't spook, had never spooked before and there was no reason for him to ever do, but deep down she knew that for her dad to be satisfied, she had to promise him, "I won't ride without a bridle again," she groaned, "are you heading home now?" she asked, eager to catch a lift from her dad so that she wouldn't have to walk the mile to Robin's.

"Yes, I am and yes, you may have a lift to Robin's."

"How did you…"

"Caroline bumped into your mother in the grocery store, she was heading back home to make some things for the party later."

"Oh, okay, let me just put him out and then we can go."

"I'll wait in the car."

"Alright."

* * *

Regina had quickly gone to Jefferson's to see Kia, before heading to Robin's to help Caroline make things to go on the buffet, most of them were already made, it was just a matter of icing cupcakes and things like that. Making fresh finger sandwiches and preparing the fruit and marshmallows for the chocolate fountain.

Currently she was on icing duty, Robin's mom had taught her how to do it perfectly, gaining the best swirl of the icing, they were all iced in pastel colours, light pink, blue and white, they had glitter and stars and she thought they were the most adorable things she had ever made, they had all been placed on a silver platter which had five tiers and each layer was decorated with a bed of candyfloss which was a similar colour to the cupcakes, she hoped it made them look as though they were floating on little clouds and it did.

"They all look so good," Regina gushed, looking at Caroline and grinning from ear to ear, "thank you so much for helping me with this, I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Dear, this was all your idea, I just helped you bring it to life and it was my pleasure," she squeezed her arm lovingly and moved past her to take a box from the side, she opened it to reveal little hand crafted roses that were made from icing.

"Oh wow," Regina breathed, looking inside and shaking her head.

"These are the finishing touches for the birthday cake."

"They are amazing," she nodded, "I can't believe you made those."

"Sweetie I'm a chef, it's what I do."

"No wonder Robin is an artist," Regina smiled as she sprinkled some glitter on her cupcake and placed it on the platter which was in the middle of the table, not that it was going to stay there, it would all be transported to a top-secret location, they were just using Robin's kitchen to finish off all the cooking.

"He definitely gets that gene from me," Caroline chuckle, moving to the birthday cake and beginning to position the roses around, placing them inside a stencil that read 'Jefferson' it also had happy eighteenth in swirly fondant, but only his name was going to be in roses, that was how Regina had wanted it and she knew Jefferson would have wanted it that way too, because although he loved things to be incredibly over the top, even he would agree, that there was such thing as too many flowers. "I used to be an artist back in the day, back before I decided that I loved baking more."

"I didn't know that," she chuckled, looking over at Robin's mom. Her blonde hair was piled up on top of her head in a bun to keep it all secure, her blue eyes sparkled as she looked over to Regina and back to the cake in front of her. It hadn't really occurred to her before that she could have been anything but a baker, she just seemed so at home in the kitchen, cooking and baking things, making her masterpieces which Regina was in love with, but right now in that moment, it was evident that Caroline loved what she did and Regina just hoped that she could be that happy with her job when she was Caroline's age.

"Yes, well, I taught Robin to paint when he was a young boy, I like to think it helped him get as good as he is now, but I just hope that I haven't pushed him into it."

"You haven't," Regina shook her head, smiling, "trust me, he's crazy for it, even got up in the middle of the night last night to paint."

"What was he painting?"

"Little John," Regina shrugged, popping some candyfloss in her mouth.

"Hey madam, that is not for you to eat," Caroline chided, a look of amusement on her features.

"Sorry," She chuckled, allowing the surgery treat to dissolve on her tongue a she picked up another bun which hadn't yet been iced and grabbed her blue piping bag, before doing a neat swirl on top of the cupcake, "I think I'm getting better at this."

"I think you are."

They both heard a click and turned to look at the door, Robin walked through with a grin on his face as he looked from Regina to his mother, his arms were laden down with a heavy box.

"My canopies, are they the right ones, are they white?"

"Yes," he nodded, placing the box on the floor as Regina rushed over and grabbed a knife from the side, opening the box and seeing that the fabric canopies were there, just as she ordered, she clapped her hands together and jumper up, putting the knife back down before she accidentally stabbed someone, not wanting to stain the fabric of the all-important canopies, also avoiding major injury was probably a good idea too.

"Thank you, it's all coming together!" She stated enthusiastically.

Robin looked at her and shook his head, god he couldn't wait to see her reaction to his surprise, she was going to go absolutely crazy, if he thought she was excited now, he really wanted to know what she would do when she saw. He glanced around, apparently, she and his mother had been busy whilst he had been gone, there was so much food, but that was probably needed considering she had invited practically their whole year group, she was convinced that it was going to be the party of the year and he was in agreement with her, it was set up to be pretty great.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"Will is here," she heard a voice state as the door opened and she saw their friend, she smiled and hurried over to him, hugging him, "hello your majesty."

"Hi!" she chuckled as he lifted her up and hugged her back, "did you miss us?"

"Terribly," he nodded.

"Can we crash this hug?"

Regina's head whipped up to the door and she spotted Alice, Mulan, Ingrid and Ana, "oh my god!" she gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth, "oh my god! Girls? What are you doing here?!" She squealed, literally knocking them all over as they hugged each other, "you're not on the exchange, how are you here? I don't understand," she looked from one to the other with so many questions running though her head. She held onto their hands, Alice's in one and Mulan's in the other. "Explain."

"Okay, so Robin told us that you were throwing this insane party and well, we had a week off college, so we thought, why not come and see our American girlfriend," Ana shrugged, "plus, you needed an exchange partner, how does four sound?"

"It sounds amazing," she laughed, she was really happy to have them here and she knew that Robin must be too, to have all his friends meet their gang, have everyone together. She glanced around to Robin and shook her head, "I can't quite believe this, it's crazy, you're all here, you're here in America, we have so much to do, I have so much to show you all."

"Well we want to see everything," Mulan grinned, squeezing her hand.

Robin watched as Regina interacted with his friends, her reaction certainly hadn't disappointed him, she looked so excited and it was just the most perfect sight, he found himself wishing he could see her like that every day, see a smile that big on her face every day, that smile that he would recognise anywhere.

"Where are the other boys?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"They are coming over later, but they are with their exchanges at the moment," he informed her.

"So, where is everyone staying?" she questioned, looking at their friends and wondering where the hell they were all going to sleep.

"Well, I spoke to your mom and she said that the girls can stay at yours, but Tink and Lacy said that they have spare rooms if need be, so it's all good."

"Everyone knew about this? You are all sneaky little buggers," Regina chuckled, holding onto her British friends.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Robin sniggered.

"My my, look how big you've all gotten," Caroline shook her head, finding an appropriate time to join in the conversation.

"Mr L," Will smirked, picking her up in a bear hug and taking her by surprise as she yelped and seemed to go ridged, something that earned a laugh from everyone.

Regina couldn't stop smiling, she was just so happy, so excited, she was buzzing and found she couldn't stay still, she didn't know if that candyfloss had given her a sugar rush or if it was seeing her friends again, but she was fidgety. "Robin, guess who else is here."

"Who?" he asked, taking her hand as she moved under his arm, still facing their friends.

"Kia!"

"Woah, well, we are going to be having quite the party aren't we."

"I can't believe this, it's just too amazing, too amazing!"

* * *

It had taken the rest of the afternoon to set up the venue that had been with Robin's and her parents and literally all their friends from both England and America, all except Jefferson and Kia, but she was the distraction, it was her job to keep Jefferson preoccupied whilst everyone else worked towards perfection.

Regina couldn't believe the finished venue, it was amazing and it wasn't even dark yet, that was when it would really come into its own and she really couldn't wait to see it and see Jefferson's reaction when he saw it, she knew it was going to be a truly magical party. She had just finished getting ready with the rest of the girls and was wearing a nude dress which was tight fitting with spaghetti straps, it had diamantes running across the cleavage before thinning out and then culminating again in a band around the hem, the dress itself dropped down to just above the knee.

Tink and Lacy were sat on her bed, Tink in a light green pixie style dress which had floaty sections that hung from the skirt. Lacy was in pale blue, the dress started off as tight lace at the top, before flaring out into a skater skirt. The other girls had gone ahead to the venue to take part in the surprise, whilst Robin and Graham were downstairs, putting up the crappy decorations for the fake party rouse. Regina looked at her friends and flopped down in-between them as they all stared at her ceiling.

"You did it Gins," Lacy shook her head, "you fucking did it."

"You did," Tink nodded, threading their fingers together as they all glanced at each other and chuckled, "he is going to go insane when he sees what you did for him."

"I hope so," she breathed, "he deserves it, he deserves a great party."

"He does."

"He's always there for all of us," Regina whispered, "I don't know if I'd be here without him."

"What?" Lacy squeezed her hand, "don't say that Regina."

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, I guess it's just been a hard year and a half." Everything had piled up and finally she had nothing left to worry about nothing to drag her down, it was as though a weight had been lifted off her, a weight that had been holding her firmly in place, threatening to crush her at any given moment. Now though she was free, free from Daniel, free from all the stress that he had brought into her life, she was also free of Emma, she hadn't spoken to her in forever, hadn't even looked her way and for that she was grateful, it was so much easier to ignore each other than it was to fight and it took much less energy.

"Jefferson is a great friend though," Tink nodded, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek, before hugging her as Lacy did the same on the other side, "just like you are."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I love you two."

"We love you too," Lacy reassured, letting out a little laugh as they all hugged each other. Regina closed her eyes, before opening them and looking at her friends, they really were the best and she wasn't lying when she said that she loved them, she did, they were amazing and she couldn't ask for better, because it didn't exist.

"What are you all doing?" Robin's voice echoed through her room and all three of them turned to the door to look at him, he had an amused expression on his face and was shaking his head, before he held up a camera, "say cheese." They all made silly faces and he took the photo, looking at it he laughed, "you all look so beautiful," he joked sarcastically, showing them the photo where they all had stupid expressions.

"Oh wow," Regina giggled, as she stood from the bed, "is everything ready for the fake party?"

"If by that you mean the tacky piñata is hung and the pass the parcel is wrapped, then totally."

"Great, he is going to freak out," Lacy shook her head, "you are mean girl."

"No I'm not, I'm just messing with him, you know that," Regina smirked as she slipped her phone down her cleavage and flicked her hair, "okay, let's do this, Jefferson isn't going to know what hit him." The two other girls left the room to go join Graham downstairs, leaving Robin and Regina in her room.

"Hey, you okay?" Robin asked, as she hugged him and looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"I'm perfect, how does the venue look, is it how I envisioned?"

"Oh my god, Regina it is amazing, it looks so pretty."

"So pretty," she giggled, her fingers stroking the back of his neck, "good, that's what I wanted, I need it to be pretty."

"Well, you definitely succeeded," he actually couldn't believe how beautiful the venue looked, it was quite the transformation she had made it look so perfect, so great and he couldn't even recognise it. Truthfully, he had laughed at her when she had suggested having it there, but he certainly wasn't laughing now, not in the slightest. "However as pretty as the venue is, it doesn't hold a candle to you," he quipped as she pulled back and did a little twirl under his arm. "Stunning."

"Thank you," she stated, looking at him, "you look very handsome," she breathed, playing with the collar of his shirt, "but it kinda makes me want to jump you."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm, I haven't been able to think about anything but what we did this morning," she whispered, "god, I'm getting wet just thinking about it, about the way your cock…"

"Okay little sister, we can hear you from the landing."

Regina jumped out of her skin as she turned to see her sister and Alex stood at her bedroom door, her eyes widened and she shook her head, "oh god, eww get out, both of you, stop eavesdropping into our conversation," she moved to the door and Alex just laughed and shook her head.

"Ze I think your sister likes cock," Al joked

"Oh my god, get out!" Regina pushed her and closed the door, before turning to Robin again, "god, eww, just, eww."

Robin sniggered and shook his head, "I did tell you that I liked your dirty talk and I definitely do," he brushed his hands over her arms, before pushing her backwards until her back hit the door and he pressed himself against her, pinning her against the door and moving his lips within centimetres of hers.

"Well, I think," she cleared her throat, "that we need to make sure that the door is closed before I talk like that."

"Oh, the door is closed," he nodded, bumping his nose against hers.

"Oh yes," she bit her bottom lip, "well then, as I was saying…"

"Regina, Robin, he's here!" Tink squealed from the bottom of the stairs.

Regina closed her eyes before opening them again and looking into Robin's, "we will finish this later," she breathed, looking at him from below her eyelashes.

"Yes, we will," he agreed, god he was so turned on by her, she just looked so amazing and he really wanted to scrap the party and ravish her right that minute, but he knew that the party was important to her, that she had gone to so much effort to get it perfect for her best friend, he admired her for it, she really wanted to impress Jefferson and if what she had created didn't, he didn't know what was wrong with Jefferson, because he had been absolutely blow away by it.

She took his hand and dragged him downstairs, "okay guys, act normal, as though this is a party, don't let on anything okay?"

"We got this covered," Lacy nodded, "I just happen to be a budding actress."

"Okay then," Regina cast her an odd look, she hadn't even been in the production, but she was probably just joking, as far as she was concerned, Lacy couldn't act, or maybe she had a secret flare for it. "Well then, places guy, I'm gonna get the door." They all skirted back into the sitting room, leaving her alone to greet Jefferson. She moved and pulled on the handle to see Jefferson and Kia, with her boyfriend and brother lagging behind, "J!" Regina hugged him and pulled back, "I hope you're ready for this."

"Oh my god, are we getting a limo from your house to the venue?" he asked, getting excited as he held her tight.

Now she was feeling slightly bitchy for pretending to be throwing him a shitty party, but she knew it would just increase his excitement about the real one, "no, this is the venue," she shrugged.

Jefferson pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows, "but there's like four pairs of shoes there," he gestured towards where the gang had left their shoes by the door.

"Yeah, Graham, Robin, Lacy and Tink, I thought you wanted something small," she grimaced, glad for her acting skills, "oh no, did I… oh shit, J, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, his excited expression from a couple of seconds ago none existent, instead he just sighed and hugged her again, "it's okay Gina, I know what you've been going through these past weeks, maybe something small will be nice."

Her heart just swooned, she loved him so much it was insane, oh my god, how could he be so calm about this, in his head she had made a massive cock up, he had wanted a huge extravagant party with tonnes of people and what she had given him was a few bowls of chips and children's party games. "No, J I fucked up, I'm sorry."

"Regina, chill out," he pulled back and moved her hair gently behind her ear, "I really don't care about a big party, I love you and if it's just us and the guys, then I am fine, really." He looked over her outfit and nodded, "god, you look amazing."

"Why thank you," she smirked, shrugging at him playfully, "come in then." She felt awful, bless his little cotton socks, he was so cute it was unbelievable how nice he was being about this, she didn't know how she'd react, but she was sure she'd be a little more disappointed than him, mind you he was an actor, he was probably making sure that he didn't hurt her feelings, that was just something that he would do, because she knew how much he loved her.

Everyone was sat around, including Zelena and Alex, Regina awkwardly bypassed them and moved to the stereo, flicking on some music, only to find that it was her mother's classical cd, she had to literally stop herself from bursting into laughter, it was quite funny, no one was talking and they were listening to a string quartet playing Beethoven's 5th Symphony, she looked to Robin who was sniggering into his drink, so were Tink and Graham and she was struggling to keep it together, "I hope you like Beethoven," she quipped, letting it crack into laughter at the end as the music picked up.

"Seriously girl, what is going on?" Jefferson asked, looking around at everyone, before spotting the piñata handing from the ceiling, "what the actual hell is that?"

"A piñata," she shrugged.

"Really Regina? A piñata, I mean come on, you are so much classier than a piñata."

"No, I like a good swing at a papier-mâché sculpture that drops out candy when I bash at it," she chuckled, her eyes were watering and she was trying so hard to keep it together, Tink had already gone and had buried her head against Graham to stop Jefferson from hearing.

"So do I," Kia nodded coming into the room with a glass of orange juice, probably given to her by Henry or Cora in the kitchen. August and Billy awkwardly hovered in the doorway. Regina looked around and noticed that Lacy wasn't even chuckling, she had a completely straight face, she rose her eyebrows, maybe her friend's skills at deception were better than she had first imagined. Lacy looked towards the door and sat up straight, before tucking her hair behind her ear and clearing her throat.

Regina smirked and noticed that she was looking at August, maybe that was an idea, "okay J, I know it's not what you envisioned but it's gonna be fun right?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, before sitting down next to Robin. Regina sighed and shook her head, he wasn't going to know what hit him, he really wasn't.

* * *

About forty minutes later, everyone had played their parts perfectly, each and every one of them looked bored out of their tree, she smirked and cleared her throat, "why don't we go and do something outside?" she asked.

"Outside?" Jefferson scoffed, "what you wanna go ride a bike or play kick about?"

"No, I just meant that maybe we could go and… never mind, J I need to talk to you," she stated, winking at the rest of them, before standing up and taking his hand in hers, "come with me," she knew that the rest of them would get there before them, they were taking the short cut in order to be there for the surprise, whilst she was going to lead him to the venue. He went with her and she slipped her shoes on in the door war, followed by her faux fur jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere to talk privately, I need to tell you something important."

"Okay, why can't we just go to your room for that?"

"Because, now put your shoes on and take my hand," she made him put his coat on too, before leading him outside, she took her phone from her bra and sent off a text to Caroline who was coordinating the events at the venue, _'on way now, is everything good at your end?'_

 _'Yep, everything is fine, he is going to love it Regina, well done.'_

 _'Great! Thanks!'_

She put the phone in her jacket pocket and squeezed Jefferson's hand, "I'm so sorry about this," she whispered, "I feel like I failed you, I really am the worst best friend," she cried, letting out a little sniffle.

"No, Regina you aren't, it was fun."

"No it wasn't," she shook her head, releasing a sob as she shook her head, she didn't want to overdo it, but she needed to make it believable and if that meant tears she would provide them, she had waterproof makeup on anyway, so it wasn't a problem, "you're just saying that, I know how much of a fail it was."

"Regina," he placed his arm around her as they continued to walk, "you know I love you, so what if it was a shit party, I still got to spend time with you," he smirked, nudging her playfully.

"No, I know you're disappointed, I don't blame you," she sniffed, reaching the turn off to the patch of woods next to Robin's house and making them cross the road, it was quite clear that Jefferson was distracted by comforting her. They walked in between the trees, sticking to the little trail as Jefferson just stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go and talk in Robin's tree house," she whispered, wiping her eyes and think that someone should give her an Oscar for this performance.

They reached the clearing and it was pitch black, they heard a twig snap and Jefferson literally clung to her arm, "shit it's so freaky out here," he muttered, "I don't know how you and Robin sleep in there sometimes."

"Hmm," she shrugged, stopping still and looking around.

"What?" he asked looking at her. Suddenly, little fairy lights began to flicker on, all around them, up trees, dangling from canopies that were secured high up in the branches, on the ground they were everywhere, Jefferson's eyes went wide, "oh my god, oh my god!"

She bit her bottom lip when all at once the other lights flashed on and everyone cheered and shouted surprise, there were tonnes of people, literally their whole year were congregated in the large clearing, "surprise," she chuckled.

"You little bitch, you got me, you really did."

"I know, I'm sorry," she smirked, pressing her lips to his cheek, "you didn't really think that we'd be spending your eighteenth in my sitting room did you?"

"I wasn't sure for a while, I thought you might have had a breakdown or something," he gasped looking around in awe. Regina couldn't believe how perfect everything looked, there was a band set up in the corner, with little seating areas all scattered around, comfy little nooks for privacy and white circular tables for those who wanted to be more social. Little lights twinkled all around with a rose gold hue and it really was beautiful. Inside a white gazebo off to the side was the buffet table with all the food and cupcakes that she and Caroline had made; there were also heaters in case it got a little cold at night, she had thought of everything, any eventuality.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? Oh my god Gina, I have never seen something so beautiful in my entire life, it's better than I ever imagined, ever," he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

She laughed and hugged him, before putting her feet back on the ground again, "I am so glad you like it," she gushed, shaking her head, "it was a lot of work, but it was so worth it." She looked at the bonfire that danced in the middle, that area wasn't covered, allowing the smoke and flames to escape, the last thing they needed was a forest fire.

"Thank you so much," he hugged her, "I knew you were the best party planner in the world."

"Why thank you," she did a little curtsy as they continued walking towards the party, Robin kissed her on the side of her head as she moved under his arm.

"You did such a good job," he grinned, looking down at her as he stroked his fingers through her hair, "it's really is amazing out here."

"It is isn't it," she smiled as she looked around, she was proud of herself for what she had achieved, she had pictured what it would look like in her head, but this had surpassed everything, all of her wildest dreams, it was just perfect, she had set the bar now though, what would he be expecting for his twenty-first?

Kia walked over to them and shook her head, "sheesh, I should have asked you to be my party planner for my twenty first."

Robin gave her a light squeeze before wandering off to join his friends, "I would have done it if I you asked me to," she quipped, moving her hand up to play with her friend's hair which had now grown into down to her shoulders, every time she saw her it had grown more and it was exciting, "look at it."

"I know," Kia laughed, holding Regina's hand and smiling at her, "you are a good friend you know," she stated, "I really wish I could see you more often," her voice cracked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kia?" Her friend looked down and released a deep breath, "Kia? What is it?" she asked in concern, oh god, she didn't like this, what was going on, "is something wrong?" she questioned, moving closer to her and stroking her cheek gently, "it hasn't come back has it?" she whispered, feeling tears welling up.

"No," Kia shook her head, "no, it hasn't."

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief, she didn't know what she'd do if her friend's cancer had returned, she couldn't bear to think about her suffering in that way again, "then what's going on?"

"I'm… oh my god, you got a tattoo?" She grabbed Regina's wrist and brought it up to look at it, "when did you get this?" she asked, smiling at her.

"Seriously Kia, you're really freaking me out here," Regina breathed, "I got it in London, now tell me what the hell is going on with you."

A massive smile broke out on her friend's face as she shook her head, "I'm gonna be a mom."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a mom," she laughed, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"Holy shit," she moved her hands to cover her friends, "you're pregnant? Kia you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she nodded, swirling her fingertips over her flat stomach. That had been the last thing she had expected, but it seemed her friend was happy about it, so she was too.

"Have you told Billy? It is Billy's right?"

"Of course it is," she nodded, "and yes, I told him, apart from him you are the only other person I've told."

"How far gone are you?"

"Not far, about a month and a half."

"Wow, you're happy, right?"

"Yes, I freaked out a first, but yes, I'm happy, I've always wanted to be a mommy, so this is great."

"I'm happy for you," she chuckled, hugging her and closing her eyes, "congratulations," Kia was still young, she was only 21, but Regina knew that she would make a great mother and if she deemed herself ready then, why shouldn't she? "Was it planned?"

"No," Kia sighed, "but that doesn't mean I don't want it any less, I was worried that it wouldn't be what Billy wants, but he's older, so I guess he was ready for it too."

Regina had so many questions that she wanted answering and although she didn't want to bombard her friend, she still felt like she needed to ask them, "is it safe?" She questioned, "so soon after, you know, is it safe to have a baby?"

She let out a deep sigh, "well…"

"Kia, it's not is it."

"Doctor suggest waiting at least six months after chemo, whilst other say two years."

"Two years? Kia…"

"Gina, it's been six months, I think I'll be fine."

"But you don't know that, what if something happens to you, what if you lose the baby?"

"Regina, I know what I am doing, we've been over this with the doctor and she said that I'm in good health, that my body is functioning well, there's no reason that this should be a problem; but had I come to her beforehand, she would have told me to wait."

Regina was conflicted, on one hand she was happy for her friend, but on the other she was worried, worried about what might happen to her should something go wrong with her pregnancy, she had only just gotten better, the last thing she needed was to lose a baby and go through the suffering of that. "You want to keep the baby though?"

"Yes, that's not even a question, there's no way that I could ever harm my child."

Regina knew she needed to put her worrying aside and be happy for her friend, be supportive instead of causing her worry, "well then, congratulations, maybe I can throw your baby shower."

"Uh, definitely, I want pretty cupcakes that look like those."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she chuckled, hugging her friend as she spotted Jefferson bounding over to them.

"Candyfloss," he clapped, causing Regina to shake her head, "you used candyfloss."

"You wanted candy floss."

"I did, and you delivered, oh my god."

"Did you see the chocolate fountain?"

"What? Where show me, show me," he grabbed her hands and tried to drag her off.

"Kia, you coming?" she asked beginning to walk with him.

"I'm gonna go find Billy, but you go."

"Okay, I promise I will save you a dance later," she grinned, jutting forward so that she was the one pulling Jefferson. She was going to concentrate on the party, later she would talk to Kia more about what was going on, but now was the time for Jefferson to just enjoy his birthday. "Come with me mister," she giggled, pulling him inside the tent, before lifting another secret flap which led to a little alcove that had a chocolate fountain in the middle and soft seats all around, the same twinkly lights brightening up the space.

"Woah," he looked around and shook his head before wrapping his arms around her, "you are the best friend in the world, I love you so much," he pulled back to look at her and sighed, "god I'm so lucky to have you."

"Are you joking me? J, after everything you have done for me this past year, in fact every year since we were in kindergarten, this is the least I could do in return, you have always been there for me, never given up on me, even when everyone else was doing, you never did, you're my closest friend and I love you so much," she cried, a little tear trickling down her cheek, "now look what you did," she sniffled.

"You sure they're real tears you little actress?"

"They are," she nodded, moving over to the fountain and picking up two sticks with marshmallows and strawberries, she handed one to him and they dunked them in the chocolate, "to friendship and being there for each other no matter what," she held it up.

"To friendship," he grinned, knocking his against hers before taking a bite, "mmm, so good."

"Mmm heaven," she moaned.

"I think we should keep this room a secret for the time being, we wouldn't want anyone eating all these."

"Definitely not," she giggled.

They both flopped down into a bean bag, hugging each other as she looked around at the little room, Regina smiled and buried her head against his shoulder, thinking that at that precise minute, her life hadn't ever been more perfect, she had the best friends in the world, her new friends and old friends were all together enjoying themselves, she didn't have much negativity in her life anymore, the bullying had stopped, Daniel was gone and she had the love of her life, the perfect boyfriend who she loved more than life itself.

"Did I tell you how good you looked tonight?" Jefferson asked, stroking her hair gently.

"I think you did," she nodded, looking up at him with a grin on her face, "you look very dashing."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Not hot enough to get a boyfriend though."

"Oh J, you'll find a boyfriend," she sighed, "trust me, you are an amazing catch and you will get a boyfriend, I know you will."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Regina looked to Jefferson and they both shot up, that was Robin and he was obviously pretty pissed at something. "Shit," she opened the flap of the tent and saw Robin facing up to someone, he had Will and Graham and the other boys behind him. "Robin?" She called moving out into party, "what's going on?"

"He thought he could just show up here after what he did to you and that we'd all be okay with that, well he's deluded. You're not welcome here," Robin spat, Will grabbed his arm and pulling him back.

The guy turned around and she shook her head, "Arthur, sorry," she sighed, moving over to Robin, "I invited him," she whispered, she had totally forgotten to tell Robin.

"You what?" Robin scoffed shaking his head, was she serious? After everything he had done to hurt them she had invited him to this party, was she insane? "Are you crazy? Why would you do that Regina?"

"He saved me," she whispered, "he could have let Daniel hurt me, but he didn't…"

"Seriously Regina? He was working with Daniel, he helped him drag you down that pier, he spread all those rumours about me, he trashed my car, why the fuck did you think that inviting him was a good idea?"

"Robin, he's not here to cause trouble."

"I'm gonna go," Arthur shrugged, "I'm sorry, I really am, for all the pain I caused you both. I'll go."

"I think that's for the best," Robin glared at him and took Regina's hand to move her behind him.

"Robin."

"Regina, I can't have him here after what he tried to do to you, I'm sorry, I can't even look at him without wanting to punch him in the face for trying to hurt you with that psycho."

"I get it," she groaned, turning to Arthur and furrowing her eyebrows, "I don't think that I should have invited you without telling Robin, and I'm sorry, but…"

"I'm gone, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Thanks," she sighed as they all watched he walk away, she looked at Robin and sighed.

"Don't, I don't want him near you okay."

"I don't think that is your decision to make," she scoffed.

"Gina, don't make this into an argument between us."

"I'm not, I just think that maybe we should go easier on him Robin, he could have let Daniel kill me, but he risked his own life to save me."

"I'm not ready to just forgive him like that, I can't."

"Fine," she whispered, running her hands across his arms, "just please don't be pissed at me for wanting to invite him, I want to enjoy this party."

"Me too," he nodded, pulling her into his arms, "I apologise for making a scene."

"Don't worry about it, I would have thrown him out too," Jefferson quipped, "he's a knob Regina, just cos he stopped Daniel from pushing you in doesn't mean that he's changed, it just means that he couldn't live with your death on his conscience."

Robin looked at Jefferson and nodded, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who saw it that way, he knew that Jefferson was on the same page as him, they both wanted to protect the most important girl in their lives and she had to be able to see where they were coming from with it, she was a smart woman, couldn't she see the truth? He knew she was probably just caught up in the fact that Arthur didn't have to save her, but Jefferson was right, he wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to her because it would have remained on his conscience.

"Can we not talk about that here, I just want to have fun, please."

"Sure," Jefferson nodded, "how about we dance?"

"Yes!" She grinned, feeling slightly put off by the whole thing, she was an idiot, how could have thought that inviting Arthur was a good idea, of course it wasn't, she should have known that it would cause problems, but it didn't matter any way he had gone peacefully. "Can we please dance?"

"We want to dance too!" Lacy stated running up to them pulling Tink along with her.

"Let's all dance," Regina chuckled, walking over to the area where Neal had set up his decks, he had agreed to DJ in return for all the revision sessions he had bailed on, she hopped up onto the podium and grinned at him, "hey."

"Hi, cool party."

"Thanks, can you play a song for me?"

"Sure, what you want?"

She moved close to his ear and whispered, "do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks," she chuckled, jumping back down again managing to balance in her heels as she scampered back to the, grabbing Alice and Ana as she went, with Mulan and Ingrid following behind. Regina flung her arms around Jefferson and smiled up at him, "our song," she whispered.

"No."

"Yes," she snickered as they waited for the current song to finish and as soon as it had, the tinkling piano piece began.

"Oh my god!" Tink squealed.

"Yes, Gins," Lacy smirked as they all began singing.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home-bound... Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd."

"White Chicks?" Alice asked looking at Robin.

"It's been their song ever since they saw the movie when they were like ten," Graham filled in.

"And I need you,"

"And I miss you,"

"And now I wonder..." Regina danced with Jefferson as they all alternated lines.

"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you tonight," Regina flipped her hair and pointed at Robin as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dancing with the girls.

Once the song finished they cheered, Robin left them on the dance floor and shook his head, "okay, well, that was interesting."

"Definitely," Will nodded as Harry and Liam perched on the bench with a bottle of root beer.

"Is this the only shit your allowed to drink out here?" Liam scoffed.

"Hmm," Robin sniggered, "I know, it's not great."

He leaned back and looked at his friends, he had missed them, he knew it hadn't really been that long in the scheme of things since he had last seen them, but just having them around made him feel better. He glanced at Harry and grinned, he had been awfully quiet and was staring, Robin chuckled and shook his head, "see something you like?"

Liam snorted and rolled his eyes, "earth to Harry, Harry? He waved his hand in front of his face, startling him somewhat.

"Whoa, what?"

"I think someone has a crush."

"No, I don't, I don't have a crush," he scoffed, still not taking his eyes off the dance floor. Robin followed his eye line to Regina and frowned.

"You checking out my girlfriend?" he joked, knowing that it wasn't Regina he was looking at, he hoped it wasn't, "if you are I might have to have it out with you."

"I'm not looking at Regina," he huffed, sipping his drink, "I wasn't looking at anyone."

"He has the hots for Lacy," Graham laughed as he came to join the boys, "look at him, he's practically drooling over her."

"No I ain't."

Robin looked at him, his friend's cheeks had gone bright red and Robin let out a laugh, "oh my god, you're right. Mate, she's nice."

"She is," Graham nodded, "she's our friend and we know that she is a nice girl."

"Guys will you stop it."

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Robin quipped, taking his phone out of his pocket and sending a text to Regina, he knew that his friend hadn't really had any girlfriends and Lacy didn't have a boyfriend, why not try and set them up? He knew that Harry was a good guy and that he wouldn't hurt her, so what was the harm in a little match making? "Look, she's coming over." Regina looked at him and rose her eyebrows.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Harry stood up and Robin grabbed one arm as Liam grabbed the other, pulling him back down.

"Grow some balls man," Liam scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, you guys all have beautiful girlfriends and I can't even talk to girls."

"Try," Robin shrugged, "do you think I just went ahead and talked to Regina the first time I met her?"

"Yes? I bet you were totally and utterly charming."

"Not really," he chuckled, "it was awkward actually, I nearly knocked her off her feet," he grinned, remembering how all of her papers had literally flown everywhere and the way she had scowled at him, before completely blanking him and walking away, oh the good times, "she really did not like me."

"Who didn't like you?" Lacy asked, as she arrived in front of them.

"Regina."

"When?" she sniggered, "I'm pretty sure Regina has liked you since the minute you met."

"Well, she didn't seem like she did on that first day."

"Babes, she was playing hard to get," Lacy laughed, turning to look at Harry and smiling at him, "I don't suppose you want to dance, do you?"

"Who me?" Harry looked around to Graham, "I think she wants you to dance with her."

"No, pretty sure I want you to dance with me," she smirked, offering him her hand, "if you want to."

"Sure," he nodded, pretending to be casual as he stood up and took her hand, looking back at them as he went.

Robin sniggered and shook his head as he sipped from his bottle and went back to watching Regina who was still dancing with Jefferson and the girls. There were a lot of people all around, dancing and singing, just having a good time, it was really great, this had been the first party he had been to in Storybrooke and he had to say it was going to be a bit hard for someone to beat this.

* * *

A while later, Regina was still dancing, she looked over to Robin, he was staring at her and she bit her bottom lip, beginning to dance a little more provocatively, trying to allure him, it was clearly working, because he was looking at her in that way, the way he did before he grabbed her and kissed her. Needing that to happen, she scampered over to him and moved to sit on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "hello," she whispered, "you were staring."

"Can you blame me?" he chuckled, brushing his fingers across her upper thigh as she leant her forehead against his.

"So, you're wanting to set Lace up with Harry?"

"Hmm, do you think she likes him?"

"I'm sure she does yeah," she nodded, pressing her lips to his gently, "have you tried the chocolate fountain?" she asked, her voice quiet and seductive.

"Not yet."

"Well then, I think maybe you should have a taste, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, as she stood up and took his hand in hers, drawing him towards the gazebo and opening the secret compartment, closing it behind her. She turned around and he crashed his lips to hers, his hand slipping into her hair as he cupped the back of her head, his other hand groping her ass as his hand slipped under the material of her dress. He squeezed her ass, before pulling away and shaking his head, "I needed that since I had you against the door in your room."

"I know, me too," she nodded, kissing him sweetly as she picked up a stick with a strawberry on and dunked it in the chocolate, holding it up for him to eat, he did and then, moved his lips to hers before he had finished completely, she kissed him again, tasting the chocolate and the strawberry, causing her to groan into his mouth.

"Delicious," he quipped, stroking her hair gently.

"Hmm, how about a marshmallow?"

"I think I'd rather have something else to eat," he stated, his hand coasting down her body as he dropped to his knees on the cushions below her and lifted the hem of her dress.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Having my favourite meal," he smirked, kissing his way up her legs, "you've been driving me crazy all night," he breathed, his hands stroking her calf, "baby can I taste you?" he asked, "please."

She was conscious that someone was going to come in, but she could refuse him when he talked like that, when he begged her to let him give her pleasure, "yes," she nodded, her hand going to his hair as he hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them down, but not off, just giving him enough space to get his head between her thighs and give her a long hard lick directly through her folds, "oh god, what if someone catches us?" she moaned, her head dropping back as she held onto him, fisting at his hair.

"We'll pretend you snagged a rhinestone on your dress or something," he shrugged, working her clit with his tongue, his hand securely wrapped around her as he pressed her against him.

"Really do you think… oh yes… that they are going to believe… Robin," she breathed, her eyes flickering shut as she rocked against his mouth and he lapped at her. She could hear people outside and there was a certain buzz to the possibility of getting caught, she didn't know if she liked it or not but she really wasn't complaining about the way that Robin was making her feel.

"God, you taste so good," he groaned dipping his tongue inside her, before moving back to her clit again.

"Robin," she breathed as he slipped her panties off and moved her leg over his shoulder so that he had better access to eat her out, his hands were kneading her ass as she braced herself on his shoulders. Her breath began to falter as she closed her eyes and ground her hips against him, his tongue picking up the pace. "Oh fuck…" she breathed, "Robin."

He groaned against her, those high pitch little whimpers drove him inane, he just needed to please he, do whatever he had to in order to get her off. She was dripping wet for him and he loved it, loved how soaked he could get her.

She was so close, he knew it, could tell from the way her legs were shaking and her moans were fragmented and random, she was babbling like she always did when she was about to come. She bucked against his face and let out a little shout of pleasure as her hands shot up to cover her mouth. They heard the zipper of the tent go up and she freaked out, pulling her leg from his shoulder and straightening her dress before dropping down to sit beside him on the beanbags, grabbing his face and kissing him, removing any of the evidence from what he had just done, knowing that his stubble sometimes got a little messy.

When she pulled back, they turned to look at the doorway and saw all their friends smirking at them, "we came for the chocolate fountain," Jefferson stated, casting her a smug glance, almost as though he knew that they had been doing.

"So did we," Regina quipped, clearing her throat, "Robin just got a little in his beard that's all."

"Oh okay," Jefferson nodded, picking up a skewer and sticking it under the flow of chocolate as all their friends did the same. Then he sat down beside her and she shuffled uncomfortable, moving closer to Robin, the wetness and the dull buzzing between her legs proving rather distracting. Jefferson nudged her and gestured to the floor, "might want to pick up your panties," he whispered.

"They are not mine," she scoffed, looking at them and shaking her head.

"Well, they must be someone's and I'm pretty sure I was with you when you bought those from Victoria Secret."

She glared at him and quickly hooked her heel around her underwear before bringing them closer to her, "Regina? Why do you have panties on your shoe?" Kia asked, earning an even harder glare than Jefferson got, Robin let out a little chuckle next to her and she elbowed him discreetly in the chest.

"I found them," she cringed.

"Who do they belong to?"

"I have no idea, I was just about to get rid of them." She shrugged, begging Jefferson with her eyes not to say anything, she would be mortified.

"Are they Victoria Secret?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe," they were and they hadn't been cheap either, so she was god darn going to take them with her. It was a nude thong with lace covering all over and a little silky bow in the middle, one of her favourite pairs.

"Eww, don't touch them Regina," Lacy pulled a disgusted face as she shook her head, "you might catch something."

"I doubt it," she scoffed, she wasn't going to catch something from her own panties, that wasn't even possible, sighing she grabbed one of the spare bags that had been stored under the fountain for used sticks and plates and picked up her underwear.

"She's touching someone's underwear," Tink taunted.

"Guys shut up," She snapped, she was sure that her cheeks had gone bright red from embarrassment. She looked across from her and saw that Mulan was smirking shaking her head, she knew too apparently, had worked out who's underwear it was, hell, everyone probably knew.

"So Regina, what underwear are you wearing? They look like your style," Jefferson quipped.

"Oh would you just fuck off, you all know that they are my panties so just grow up already and stop embarrassing me." The whole group burst into laughter as she buried her head in her hands. Robin chuckled and rubbed her back gently, "yeah you can fuck off too," she giggled, sitting upright and pushing him, "it wasn't your boxers on the floor."

"Where are they? In the fountain?" Kia sniggered.

"No," Robin shook his head, it was too funny, "I'm pretty sure that Regina hid them under Jefferson's cushion."

"Ooh did she? Can I keep them as a birthday present?"

"I didn't, and eww Jefferson that is disgusting," she slapped his arm, "stop it."

"Sorry, but I am still wearing my underwear and am not the one sitting here commando."

"Good to hear mate," Will laughed as he made room for Ana to slip under his arm and lean against him as she toyed with her long blonde hair.

Regina grabbed one of the blankets and covered herself with it, before discreetly wriggling into her panties and snuggling up to Robin; she looking around at her friends, thinking that she was so lucky to have them all here with her. She smiled up at Robin as he kissed her head and held her tight, stroking her leg lightly.

* * *

They did a lot more dancing and by the time it reached one am, most of the guests had gone home, all except from their friendship group, they were all cuddled up around the fire, staring into the flames as they told funny stories about each other. Regina was squished in between Robin and Jefferson as she licked the icing from one of the cupcakes she'd made earlier, "did you have a good night?" She asked, resting her chin on Jefferson's shoulder as she looked up at him.

"I did, thank you so much sweetie."

"It was my pleasure," she grinned, threading their fingers together and she let out a happy sigh as she felt Robin kiss her on the shoulder gently. His hand found her knee as he squeezed it lovingly, she turned to look at him and moved her other hand to scruff his hair a little, "do you want a bite of my cupcake?" She asked.

"That wasn't an innuendo, was it?" Jefferson sniggered.

"No," she rolled her eyes.

"I think he already had a bite out of your cupcake earlier."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" she scoffed, picking up the bun and lifting it to her boyfriend's mouth, he took a bite and nodded.

"That's good."

"I made it," she beamed proudly, she hadn't really ever made anything before, so she was happy that the cupcakes had gone down so well.

"I can't believe you just ate that," Alice shook her head as she screwed up her nose.

"Why?"

"Because she just licked it."

"Yeah well, I kiss her all the time, so what difference does it make to me?" he laughed, pecking her lips lightly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You guys are seriously too cute, it's actually nauseating," Mulan shook her head.

"Well, I am not apologising," Regina quipped, kissing him again as they cuddled up.

"I think I'm feeling a little tiered now," Kia stated, Regina looked over to her and nodded.

"Come on, I'll get you home," she stood up and helped her friend as Billy and August stood too, "guys, I can take care of her, you can stay with the others."

"Do you know what girl, I think I'm gonna call it a night now too," Jefferson stated, "we're having a slumber party at yours right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, leaning down and kissing Robin, stroking his cheek gently, "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, she had already planned that they were going to have a sleep over at her house, but she was going to miss sleeping next to Robin and she really hoped that not having him there didn't cause the nightmares to return, "I love you."

"Love you too," he smiled, kissing her palm as he watched her walk away with the rest of the girls, he was going to miss her, he knew it was silly, but he had got used to having her beside him again, they'd had a little break from each other, but now they preferred to sleep next to each other at night. He sighed and looked down, drawing a pattern in the ashes with a stick.

"God he's got it so bad," Will shook his head.

"Shut up would you, I love her," he huffed.

"Sure you do," Graham nodded, "I think out of all of us you are the one who is most attached to your girl."

"She's been through a lot, we've been through a lot, I guess, I just like to know that she's safe and I know that when she's with me, I can make sure that she is, I can protect her."

"I think that's cute," Harry nodded, "you're all just jealous of their connection, I know I am," he shook his head.

"What do you think of Lacy?" Liam asked.

"She's nice," he grinned.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, he could tell that Harry thought that she was more than nice and it would be great seeing what happened over the course of the week, seeing whether a romance was blossoming between the two.

* * *

Regina snuggled in bed with Jefferson and Kia, Tink and Lacy were on the pull-out bed beside them, whilst Alice, Ana, Mulan and Ingrid, were all on airbeds scattered across the room. Regina had her hand pressed against Kia's stomach and shook her head, "do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, it's just sometimes I can feel a little sick."

"Glad you're the one next to the door then," she chuckled, thinking about how there was a little life inside her friend, it was slightly strange actually. She traced her tummy and Kia laughed.

"What the hell are you doing Gina?"

"Nothing, I just, does it feel weird, you know, having something inside you, something that is relying on you completely for everything?"

"Not really, I don't really know it's there until it makes me throw up and even then, I'm used to vomiting for no apparent reason, so yeah."

"No, but it must feel different, you must feel different. I'm sure I would know if I had something inside me, something so small that was growing."

"You're not pregnant too are you."

"No," she shook her head, "I definitely am not, I'm on birth control; I wouldn't want a baby now anyway, it's just in the future, I think I would probably want kids."

Kia chuckled, "you really are a unique person."

"Is that a compliment?" Regina asked, not really sure as to the answer.

"Yes, don't ever change," Kia hugged her and J groaned, rolling over to join in the hug.

"Whose pregnant?" he asked sleepily. Regina looked to Kia with wide eyes, they had been speaking quietly and no one else knew about the pregnancy, she didn't know how Kia would feel about Jefferson knowing. "Regina, please tell me I'm not going to be a god father at eighteen."

"You're not going to be a godfather at eighteen," she giggled, rolling her eyes as she saw Kia let out a laugh.

"I'm pregnant," she chuckled.

"Congratulations," he whispered, before his eyes closed and he drifted off again.

"Sorry," Regina cringed, "I thought he was asleep."

"He probably was and won't remember that in the morning anyway, I think we might have danced him out," Kia stated, looking around at everyone, "in fact I think we might have danced everyone out," she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Regina asked, not feeling all that sleepy.

"Yeah, so tired."

"Then you better go to sleep mommy," she breathed, brushing her fingers through her friend's hair as she watched her fall asleep. Everyone around her was asleep, but she was almost afraid to close her eyes. She took a deep breath and sniffled as she buried her head in her pillow, turning to look at Jefferson. A small tear ran down her cheek, what was wrong with her, she was surrounded by all her friends, why couldn't she sleep. She closed her eyes, but had to open them again, but it was just as dark in the room; she heard a little tap from the corner of the room and sat up, looking over the room, no one was moving, she slowly slipped out of bed and moved over the people that were asleep on the floor to the corner window.

She took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain, Robin was stood there and although he made her jump, she quickly flung the balcony doors open and grabbed him, holding him tight against her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, hugging her back.

"I needed you to hold me, I couldn't sleep without you," she whispered, inhaling his scent and pressing her lips behind his ear.

"You don't have to," he shook his head, squeezing her playfully, "come on." He pulled her arm gently as he began to climb back down the side of the house, she followed after him and took his hand when she touched to the ground.

"Where are we going?"

"Tree house," he stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay," she nodded, clinging to his arm as they walked down the street, then through the woods to the tree house, which was lit up with all the fairy lights.

Once at the top she saw that he had set it out a little like she had done for valentine's day, and chuckled before moving over to the air bed and moving under the covers, reaching out for him, "god Mills, I can't stay away from you," he stated, touching her cheek gently as he looked at her.

"You won't ever have to, I promise."

"Good, because I can't live without you."

"I can't even sleep without you, never mind live without you, I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Nope, not possible."

"Yep, it is possible," he nodded.

"Our friends are right, we are sappy."

"I really don't care about that, as long as I have you, I don't care about what anyone else thinks."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she clung to him, "thank you Robin, for finding me."

"Always. Regina, you are my future."

"And you're mine."


	44. Study break

**Thank you for all your lovely review! So I don't think we have many chapters to go until the end, I am thinking maybe three? But then I'll be starting the sequel which I still have to think up a name for, so if you have any suggestions, throw em my way.**

 **I hope you are all still liking this and haven't given up on the story, I know it's long, but I really hope you are all enjoying it. I worry about these things, because if you aren't enjoying it anymore, I feel like I have failed you. :'(**

 **Anyway, enough of my writer's anxiety. Lots of love, I hope you all enjoy and have a great weekend! xox**

* * *

The week with the exchanges passed quickly, with them all spending time together, doing different things, things you couldn't do in England, Regina had taken the girls to Target and Sephora whilst Robin and the boys had gone to the beach. They'd had fun, but it hadn't seemed like they'd been there two minutes before they were gone again and the concentration was on finals.

Regina was freaking out, the stress was getting to her and she was dealing with it the only way she knew how, locking herself in her room and studying till her eyes hurt from reading too much. Currently she was horded over her desk, reading glasses on and pen in hand as she scrawled on a piece of paper, she was doing a timed practice essay, trying to remember all the stuff she learnt at the beginning of the year, reading over things she had learnt even before she met Robin! That seemed so long ago, how did they expect her to remember? She was just so glad she had been keeping up with revision through the year, otherwise now she would be screwed.

She was sat cross legged on her chair, wearing a baggy jumper and some lounging shorts, with her hair pulled up into a scruffy bun on top of her head. She'd started off by listening to calming music and having scented candles, hoping that they might calm her somewhat, but they hadn't, they just made her annoyed and she'd had to blow them out, turning of the music at the same time before sitting in complete silence.

She was just writing the last word to the essay when the timer on her phone dinged and she dropped her pen, flexing her fingers, it wasn't good enough, she needed to write faster, needed the time to read over her answers after she'd finished. She took her glasses off and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling as she rubbed her face. After sitting there for about a minute, she hopped up from her chair, whipping her paper and the question booklet off the desk and heading out of her room. "Mom?" She called walking downstairs, "mom?"

"In here," her mother called from the kitchen where she found her making some coffee, "I was about to bring you this and a couple of cookies."

"Thanks," Regina smiled, sitting at the breakfast bar as she dropped her paper down, "can you look at this for me please?"

"Another? How many is it now?"

"I'm not sure," she chuckled, the number of essays she'd had her mother mark that day had been a little ridiculous, she had nearly finished with all the past papers and there were a hell of a lot of past papers to choose from.

"Pass it here," she reached for the paper and passed Regina a coffee before sitting down beside her and picking up a pen, beginning to read the essay as she drunk her coffee.

Regina watched her mother, biting her fingernails as she saw her tick something and write a note in the margin. She hated having to sit there and wait to find out how she did, it was the worst part and she was really not looking forward to that when she had to wait for her real results, the results that would determine whether she went to the college she wanted to or not, that was a scary concept, her whole future rested on these exams, she needed to do well, needed to pass, more than that, she needed to ace them. "Mom."

"I'm reading as quick as I can, now stop moaning or I'll knock some marks off."

Regina scoffed and looked around the kitchen, furrowing her eyebrows, "has the wall always been that colour?" she asked, standing up to get a closer look, before taking a carton of orange juice from the fridge and pouring it into a glass, still staring at the wall.

"Regina."

"What? I can't remember it being that colour."

"Watch where you're pouring."

"Oh," she looked back at to the glass and noticed she had sploshed a little onto the counter, but that was easily fixed and she was coming to sit back down again. "Still don't remember that colour."

"What colour did you think it was?" Cora asked, glancing up at her and casting her a look which told her she was being stupid.

"I don't know, I just didn't think it was grey."

"Yes, Regina, the wall has always been grey."

"Since when?"

"Regina, I am trying to mark your paper, do you want it back or not?"

"I want it back," she huffed, tapping her pen on the counter as she tried not to watch her mother, it only made her worry, wondering what she could be possibly writing in certain places, "I swear that wall hasn't always been grey."

Her mother dropped her own pen now and turned to stare at her, "get out."

"What?"

"Go and sit in the living room, I will bring this to you when I'm finished."

"Mom," she moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mom me, now go, I can't concentrate with you being over energised beside me. I only made you two coffees." Cora shook her head, "I have no idea how you got like this."

"I'm nervous," she sighed, "plus, dad might have brought me a coffee, and Zelena, and Alex at one point, in fact I think I got one for myself too."

"Oh no, Regina, go and sit in the living room."

"I'm going," she huffed. She'd had too much coffee and apparently, it was all wanting to kick in at once, she slumped down on the sofa and looked around the room tapping her feet on the floor, this was a waste of time, she could be doing other things, revising another topic. She began humming to herself as she looked out of the window and saw Alex's car pull up. She hopped out of her chair and bounced straight out of the door before jumping at her sister's fiancé, "Ali, Ali, Ali," she squealed as she hugged her.

"Whoa, someone's buzzed," Alex chuckled hugging her back and walking with her inside the house, as they moved to the couch and sat down, Regina flopping right beside her, not relinquishing her grasp on her, "how much coffee did you have little sister?" She asked, placing a hand on her knee to stop it from bopping up and down, "or are you drunk? Do I need to tell Cora you've been drinking?"

"No," she scoffed rolling her eyes, "don't tell her that. I had too much coffee."

"How much is too much?"

"Hmm, six cups in two hours, with an extra shot of caffeine."

"Holy shit," Alex laughed, "no wonder you're bouncing off the walls."

"I know," she breathed, wincing a little, she hadn't even thought about how many she had been drinking, it had just kinda happened, the drink had been there so she had drunk it, now though she was really feeling the effects and she swore she had never felt more awake than she did at that minute. She danced her feet and cast a glance through to the dining room, trying to see into the kitchen and failing. "Mom!"

"Stay Regina."

"What am I a puppy that you're trying to house train?" she tutted, looking at Alex as she shook her head.

"No a puppy would be quieter and cost less," her mother called back and she could hear her laughing in the kitchen.

Standing up, she moved off the couch and kissed Alex's cheek playfully before hurrying into the kitchen and flinging her arms around her mother, leaning her chin on her shoulder, "mom," she whimpered, pretending to make puppy noises. She could see that her mother was trying to be serious, but she wasn't fooling anyone, the way her lips tipped in the corners gave her away, "mommy."

"What?" Cora asked, raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"I woof you." Her mother cast her the strangest look she had ever seen and Regina couldn't help the little giggle she let out, "come on, I woof you ," she hugged her tighter, before landing a wet kiss on her cheek and continuing to kiss her face.

"Regina!" Cora laughed moving out of her seat as she reached around and grabbed her, hugging her back.

"Don't you woof me mommy?" Regina smirked as she looked up at her.

"I do, I love you very, very much," Cora's expression turned serious as she tilted her head at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, the buzz from the coffee dying down a little all of a sudden as she simply stared at her mother in slight confusion at the change of tone. Cora cupped her face gently and stroked her cheek, "my beautiful girl."

"Mom? What is it?" She whispered, where was this conversation going? She had a feeling that her mother was about to go all soppy on her and if there was one thing Cora Mills wasn't, it was soppy. She didn't show her weaknesses, certain feelings were never displayed and that was a trait Regina worried she might have picked up from her, but as it turned out, it hadn't lasted on her, it had its faze and bubbled out, probably to do with Robin literally tearing her walls down and then some. He brought out a side to her that she didn't even know existed until she met him, something she never thought possible.

"Nothing, I just want you to know that I love you that's all," she breathed, her eyes welling with tears, "I am so proud of you Regina , of how far you've come."

Regina smiled and hugged her tighter, "thank you," she whispered closing her eyes as she held her. Inhaling the familiar scent of her mother's perfume, she buried her face in her shoulder as Cora ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're all grown up, about to take finals, going to college, I'm going to lose my baby," she breathed, her hands skirting down her back as she hugged her.

"What? No, mom no, you're not going to lose me," Regina shook her head, pulling back, her hands clasping around her mothers, was this what it was all about? Her mother worrying that she was going to lose her when she went away to university? Why hadn't she said something before now? She had been so eager for her to go to a great school, one where she was going to receive an amazing education, the best education, what happened? No, she was acting as though she didn't want her to go at all.

"I know, but you're going away."

"Hardly," she chuckled, "mom I'm going to Boston, It's literally a three-hour drive from here."

"I know, but three hours is a long time."

"And I thought it was going to be Robin's mother who cried because we were going away." Regina smirked.

"Don't tease me," Cora scoffed, pulling away and sitting back down at the kitchen island, "it's a bad habit teasing people when they get upset over something."

"Oh mom, you know what I meant, I thought you were the one who asked why I wasn't going to Harvard."

"Now you are."

"Now I am, hopefully," she sighed, "I don't know if I've done enough to get in."

"You applied to Boston too though didn't you? That's where Robin is going."

"Yes, I just, I feel like if I don't get into Harvard, I'm letting you down." She sighed, so maybe she hadn't confessed that before, both her mother and father were highly successful, Zelena was working with Henry at his law firm on an internship before she finished her course at the end of the year. She didn't want to be that one person who didn't achieve as well, she had a lot to live up to.

"Regina, you could never let me down, look at me," she tilted her chin and looked her straight in the eye, "I don't care which university you go to as long as you are happy. Plus, from this essay, I don't think you have anything to worry about with grades," she smirked, picking up the essay and passing it to her. "Full marks and I was being hard on you."

"Really?" she grinned, looking down at her essay and back up to her mother, "do you really think that I can do it, get into Harvard?"

"They have already given you a place, it's conditional on your grades."

"I know, but…"

"You will get the grades and if you don't Boston university is a great school, whatever happens," she smiled, stroking her cheek gently, "knowing that you did the best you could is what matters the most."

"Wow, what a hope speech," Regina sniggered, "I didn't know that you singed up with Robin's mother to be part of the commission."

"Actually, I am going out soon." Cora stated, standing from her chair and taking her half-finished cup of coffee with her, pouring what was left of it down the sink and rinsing out her mug before placing it in the dishwasher.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, that was sudden, her mother hadn't even mentioned going anywhere, "where are you…"

"I am meeting Caroline and we are going for drinks."

"What?" That was odd, why would she be wanting to go for drinks with Robin's mother? Did those drinks contain alcohol? Whatever they were drinking, they didn't really have much reason to, unless they were talking about their children behind their backs, something she wouldn't be surprised about, she knew both her own mother and Caroline were worried about her, but there was no need for them to be, none at all, she was better, she knew she was better, she felt as through a massive weight had been lifted and that was something she was so grateful for. Knowing that she could go for a slumber party at her friend's house without having a panic attack or nightmares was a huge relief.

Still though, there was the threat of relapse, triggers, something that could risk throwing off the balance again, that was something she really didn't want to happen, not when she and Robin had been trying so hard to get her PTSD under control.

"Regina, I can have friends you know," Cora scoffed.

"I know, it's just…"

"Caroline and I have become quite close."

"How?" Regina asked, picking up her orange juice and sipping it steadily.

"Our children are dating Regina, it tends to happen. Don't worry, we're only talking over colour schemes for your wedding..."

Regina practically sprayed her drink across the room as she began choking, "you're doing what?" she spluttered.

"I thought you'd like that one," Cora laughed, "I think you better clean that wall now don't you dear, it's grey not orange."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," she huffed, wiping the orange splatters off the wall, "I'm sure it used to be a cream colour."

"Cream?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Regina, this kitchen has and always will be painted grey."

Regina shook her head, "what if someone decided to paint it another colour?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I dunno, lime green."

"You paint my kitchen lime green and I will insist the décor for your apartment be that colour."

"Ha! So that's what you're doing, you're planning our apartment," she narrowed her eyes at her mother. She and Robin were getting an apartment which was in between her uni and his, considering they were literally a twenty-minute drive from each other, "I thought Robin and I were allowed to do that ourselves."

"You are, but who is paying for this apartment?"

"Good point," she chuckled, "go ahead, paint it lime green," she smiled, "I'll just get Robin to paint over it."

Cora shook her head, "right, I am going to be late for meeting Caroline for drinks, I need to get ready first."

"Where are you going?" Regina asked casually, trying to ascertain what sort of meeting this would be, whether it would be coffee and a catch up or sangria and dancing.

"We're going to the new bar that opened in town, Aesop's Tables."

"Oh," Regina nodded, a cocktail bar? "Well I think I am going to go and get some more studying done, love you have a good time. Do you know what time daddy is back?" Regina added, knowing that as soon as he had given her the coffee earlier that day, her father had gone away on business and stated that he might have to stay in NYC if he couldn't get back home for a decent hour.

"Yes, he rang and said that he didn't think he would make it home tonight, that he would probably be here in the morning."

"I see, well, let me know when you are going out."

"I will, don't wait up," Regina watched her mother walk upstairs to get ready. What was going on? Her mother Cora Mills was going out drinking on a Saturday night? Something was seriously amiss, she never went out and when she did she certainly wasn't drinking. The words don't wait up hadn't ever been uttered from her lips, but apparently tonight was the night where that changed.

* * *

Cora had gone out at about half eight and now Regina was sat alone on her bed flicking through a text book, Alex and Zelena were going out in an hour or so, probably to some club in Portland, knowing them they would crash at a friend's house closer by instead of trekking all the way back to Storybrooke which was a good hour's drive. That meant that she would have the house to herself and she didn't know how she felt about being completely alone yet, it made her feel vulnerable and that wasn't something she was fond of.

She knew what she needed to do, switch to chemistry revision and get someone to come over and help her with it. Grinning she reached for her mobile which had been on do not disturb, she noticed a message from Robin and a few snaps from Jefferson. Quickly opening them she saw J pull a stupid face, apparently, he had been sending her them all day, moaning that he was bored, he obviously wasn't getting much revision done.

Robin had been finishing off some major pieces of coursework and they were the best things she had ever seen, she absolutely loved them. His text simply read: _'Hi beautiful, hope studying is going well, I have something to tell you, so hopefully see you tonight. :) Love you. Xox'_

She smiled and clicked on contacts before tapping on his and dialling, holding her phone to her ear against her shoulder as she tried to neaten some of the papers that were on her bed. The last thing she needed was them getting messed up with other subject notes and considering all hers were immaculate and tailor made to each subject, them getting mixed up was her worst nightmare at this point.

"Hey babe," Robin's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi," she chuckled, "so I think I'm in need of a study buddy and I thought maybe my lab partner might want to come join me, maybe you can ask him for me."

"Oh I can ask him and I think he'd be pretty happy to come over."

"Good, don't forget to tell him to bring his books."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he laughed before slipping out of third person, "I just need to finish this little section."

"That's fine," she smiled, it was nice talking to him because she had been cooped up in the house all day, not really socialising with anyone, her nose had been stuck in her history text book since she got home from Robin's and the stables, at ten that morning, it was now nine at night which meant she had been at it for eleven hours solid without much of a break. "How's it going?"

"Good yeah, it's great. How's history going?"

"It's okay," she rolled her eyes, "yeah it's fine, but I just want to get onto chemistry now and thought I might as well ask you to come over. I've missed you today."

"Me too."

"In your text you said you had something to tell me?"

"I do, but I want to tell you in person."

"Okay then, I suppose I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." She shut off her phone and hopped off the bed to place her history books on her desk. She sat down and removed her chemistry book instead; she had just begun to read over the page when an annoying voice sounded and she closed her eyes before looking at the door.

It swung open and Jefferson walked in, "Gina."

"What you doing here?" She scoffed playfully before smirking at him and looking back to her work, scribbling some notes in the margin.

"I came to see you," Jefferson quipped, moving over to her and perching on her desk.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes before grinning as he kicked her. "Someone's been bored today."

"Yeah everyone's studying," he groaned.

"Hmm, probably because finals are in literally two weeks," she pointed out, "are you telling me you haven't done any studying?"

"I can't study," he moaned leaning back on his hands, "I don't know where to start."

"How about you start at the very beginning, it's a very good place to start."

"Don't you quote the Sound of Music at me," he tutted, causing her to let out a loud laugh as she shook her head and glanced up at him, not being able to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face.

"Why don't you go climb a mountain somewhere," she flung back, raising her eyebrows at him in challenge.

"Don't use this movie against me," he narrowed his eyes at her and tapped his foot against her knee.

"Hey you, stop kicking me," she complained, "you're sitting on my notes, get up," she cast him a less than impressed look, "Jefferson! Get up, do you know how long I have been working on those?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Oi you, shut up, just because you don't do any work," he didn't, he was one of those people who just breezed by and still managed to get half decent grades. He just said that he wanted to be an actor and he didn't need good grades to do that, he was already top of his class in drama, in fact top of the school and there was no way that he wouldn't get a place on whatever course he applied for after they saw him perform. "So why are you actually here?"

He scoffed and shuffled off her desk, allowing her to neaten up the papers he had been leaning on, "I am here to show you something!" she clapped, jumping up and down on the spot, causing her to turn and cast him a funny look.

"What?"

"This!" He hurried over to her speakers and plugged his phone in before a song played out loud, blasting through her bedroom as Jefferson began to sway to the music, "Harry's new song! Regina! It's Harry Styles' new song!"

She grinned at him and shook her head as he began singing along with the track, she knew he was going to be excited about this new release, he was literally in love with Harry Styles and said that once finals were over, he was dragging her to the cinema to watch the film he was staring in, she would go with him because that's what best friends did, that and it was a history film and she just happened to be interested in history.

 _"Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times, welcome to the final show, hope you're wearing your best clothes. You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky, you look pretty good down here, but you ain't really good. We never learn, we been here before. Why are we always stuck and running from, the bullets? The bullets? We never learn, we been here before. Why are we always stuck and running from, the bullets? The bullets?"_

She shook her head and let him continue his little performance as she opened to a certain page and began working out some chemical equations. Then he was trying to pull her up out of her seat and she shook her head, "nope, not dancing with you."

"Oh come on Gina, where's my fun best friend?"

"Your fun best friend is in hiding until she knows that finals are over and she revised as much as she possibly could to get into Harvard."

"Urgh, but revising is boring."

"Go complain somewhere else," she groaned, "Robin is coming over in a minute."

"What?!" Jefferson scoffed, his mouth dropping open, "how come he gets to be here and I have to go home?"

"Because, he is coming over to study," she drew out the last word and shook her head, "unlike you who just came here to annoy the hell out of me."

"I didn't! Cheeky bitch, I came here to see how your revision was going, and to give you a break." He shrugged.

"Take a rain check, I have all this to finish first," she gestured to the pile of stuff on the desk.

"Fine, I'm going," he huffed, unplugging his phone, "grumpy grinch."

"Who you calling grinch?" she glared at him.

"You, you're a grumpy ginchy bitch," he snapped, before leaving the room.

She watched him go and furrowed her eyebrows, had she actually upset him? Surely not, he was thick skinned and could take a little of her sass, but all the humour had seemed to slip from the conversation and she was genially worried that she had gone too far. Sighing she stood up from her chair, "Jefferson!" She shouted, running from the room and down the stairs, seeing him walking out the door. "Jefferson wait!" He stopped and turned around as she ran up to him. He looked genuinely pissed at her, "hey, I'm just stressed J, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered, looking down.

He laughed and she looked up seeing a massive smirk on his face, "there's my revision for the day."

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to chuckle away to himself.

"Apparently, my acting skills are still on point."

"You jerk!" she smacked his arm, "I thought you were genuinely angry at me," she shook her head.

"I know you're stressed Gina, but I really was only trying to help," he stated truthfully.

She smiled at him and hugged him, "thanks J, I know you were," she chuckled, "I'm not a grumpy grinchy bitch am I?"

"Not all the time," he sniggered, giving her a quick squeeze, "just some of it."

"Really going to make comments like that when my knee is so close to your dick?"

"No, what I meant to say was, you're an angel, a beautiful queen."

"Compliments will get you everywhere," she grinned at him, scrunching up her nose playfully as she pulled back. She was just glad that he wasn't actually annoyed at her, she hated it when he was.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, his eyes scanning over something on the screen before they went wide and he bean literally bouncing up and down, "oh my fucking god! No way! No way!"

"What?" she grinned seeing the excitement etched across his features, "J what is it?"

"Look! Look! Harry Styles is going on tour!"

She laughed and rose her eyebrows, seriously? Was that what caused the over the top reaction, she knew Jefferson like Harry Styles, but that was ridiculous. "That's exciting."

"I have to get tickets! I have to."

"Then do."

"Will you come with me? Please! Please!"

She looked at her best friend and nodded, "sure, I'll come with you," she shrugged, it would mean a lot to him, even if she wasn't as big of a fan as he was, she was going to go with him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" He kissed her cheek and pulled back, "I'm going to go home and tweet about this!"

"Okay you do that," she chuckled, watching as he began running down the street. She loved that idiot and especially loved making him happy.

* * *

It was around half nine when Robin turned up, Zelena and Alex had gone and she was simply laying on her bed with her head stuck in a chemistry book.

Opening the door, he saw her laid there her bare feet brushing her bum as she stared intently at the book in front of her, "knock knock," he chuckled. He had missed her, always did on days like these, but he knew how dedicated she was to her studies and therefore knew not to disturb her on days like today, where she had specified that she was going to be having a study binge. It had given him the chance to catch up with some of his own work and get some painting done, now though he wanted to spend some quality time with his girl, but apparently, she had other ideas.

She turned her head to see Robin standing leant against the door frame, dressed in blue sweatpants and a plain while t-shirt, with his travel bag slung over his shoulder. She grinned at him and sat up, "why hello there."

"Hey," he rose his eyebrows as he began to walk over to the bed, dropping his bag by the side of her bed before moving up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I bet you've been having fun today."

"Not really no," she smirked, bopping her nose against his playfully, "but I think it's about to get better."

"Oh, you think?" He asked, one hand coming up to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm," she nodded, her bottom lip coming between her teeth as she placed her arms around his neck, he leant in and was about to kiss her when she spoke again, "you brought your chemistry book didn't you?"

"My chemistry book?"

"Yeah, I told you to bring it and that I needed a study buddie."

"Oh, I thought that was just your way of telling me to come over for other types of chemistry, mainly ours." Was she seriously wanting to carry on studying, she'd been at it all day, how could she possibly have the room in her brain for all that information without going crazy? "Don't you think you've been doing it for long enough today?"

She looked at him and sighed before pulling back, "you're right," she breathed, "you are, I just, I want to do well and I need to make sure I remember all this information and it's a lot." She sighed, letting out a tired laugh. The caffeine high from a few hours earlier had most certainly worn off.

"It is," he agreed, beginning to pile the books up carefully, making sure not to mess up any of her papers, before he moved them over to her desk, "but you have a couple more weeks before finals and I think you deserve a little chill time," he grinned, walking back over to her, his hands making purchase on her hips. "I think I know a way I can take your mind off studying for a while," Robin stated, playing with the elasticated waist on her pants.

"You can?" She liked the sound of this and if she thought about it she could totally be in the mood for what he was suggesting, "well, I think you better do that then hadn't you."

"Hmm I think I better," he pulled her closer, before pressing his lips to hers for the first time that day, tasting a slight hint of coffee and apple. She moaned, opening her mouth to him as she kissed him back, desperate for him to deepen the kiss, for him to give her more.

When the need for breath was too much she pulled back and opened her eyes to look into his, "we definitely have better chemistry," she quipped.

"Of course we do." He began kissing her again, his hands coming to her sweatshirt as he moved her back, laying her down on the bed below him.

She ran her hands up his back, her legs parting to allow him to situate himself between them, his fingers were skimming across the skin of her lower abdomen gently, she had to break the kiss as she broke out into a little fit of giggles, "you're tickling me."

"Sorry," he chuckled, his hand stilling as he flattened his palm over her stomach, pressing against it gently as he just stared into her eyes. God she was just so god darn stunning, it did things to him seeing her like that, looking so beautiful and dorky at the same time. She had no makeup on and she had clearly thrown her hair up into the bun on her head, but it was hot, there was no denying that.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her fingers skimming over his hand as she watched him. His blue eyes were sparkling as he stared at her in adoration, love flowing from him.

"I just want to look at you for a minute."

"Okay," she sniggered, "look away. I don't think that I look anything special, but you can look."

"You always look special, because you are," he breathed, his fingers moving again as he brushed over her skin, drawing swirly patterns over her stomach.

"So are you," she smiled, her fingers coming to card through his hair. They stayed quite for a while, just basking in the feel of being so close, before suddenly that silence was broken by Regina's stomach letting out a loud rumble.

"My god I felt that," he laughed shaking his head.

"I bet you did," she giggled, "I think I need to go eat something."

"Okay, what do you want? Shall we order some food?"

"Have you eaten?" she asked as he moved from on top of her to sit beside her.

"I have, but apparently, you haven't," she probably hadn't eaten anything, he knew her and once she was absorbed in something, she forgot basic needs, such as food.

"I ate a little, mom made me," she shook her head, "but it was a small sandwich a couple of hours ago," she hadn't been very full, but she also hadn't been very hungry either, now however she really could eat something.

"Come on, let's get you fed."

"Ooh are you going to cook for me?"

"Hmm, I'm going to teach you how to cook something."

"What?" she looked at him, "what are we going to cook?"

"How about something with pasta."

"I could eat some pasta," she nodded, standing up and taking his hands, "come on then, let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later she had eaten her pasta and was now sat at the kitchen island sucking on frozen strawberries as Robin watched her, "why are they frozen?" Robin asked, feeling extremely turned on by her actions.

"I freeze them for smoothies," she shrugged her shoulders, picking another one out of the pack, "but to be honest I eat more than I drink," she laughed, placing the tip of the fruit in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, "mmm."

"That good?" he asked, leaning an elbow on the counter and leaning closer to her.

"Yes, try one."

"I'd rather try something else."

"Someone is horny today," she laughed, purposely moving the berry in and out of her mouth, licking it.

"Can you blame me little miss seductive." She was doing it on purpose, she knew what it was doing to him and he was so close to literally throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to bed.

"No." She was about to suggest that they went back up to her room when she remembered something, "what was it that you needed to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, how did I forget," he stood up a massive grin coming onto his face, "you aren't going to believe this."

"What?" she swallowed the rest of the strawberry as she gave him her full attention, "what is it?"

"I got a scholarship." He confessed, waiting to see what her reaction would be, because he had barely even begun to take it all in yet.

"You what?" she asked, her eyes widening a little as she left her seat.

"I got a scholarship."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Robin, that is amazing!" she gushed throwing herself at him and hugging him tight, "how come, I mean I thought they'd already given out all the scholarships?"

"Well apparently, someone recommended me to the university and they are giving me a scholarship for excelling in my subject."

"Oh wow, Robin I am so proud of you, I really am."

"Thank you," he grinned, kissing the side of her head as he pulled back to look at her face.

"I really am so happy for you," she smiled kissing him quickly. But that one kiss wasn't enough, she needed more and suddenly her arms were flinging around his neck as she pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. "Can I give you something other than a scholarship?" she breathed, "something better than a scholarship," she breathed.

"Ooh I think I would like that," Robin nodded, kissing her back as his hands pulled at her sweatshirt and took it along with her vest top off her body and dropped them to the floor, revealing her bare breasts to him. He cupped them and she moaned into his mouth, "no bra?"

"Didn't need one," she gasped as he squeezed and began toying with her nipples.

"I want you," he rasped, his voice deep and sensual.

"Here?" she breathed.

"No ones home," he pointed out, "not gonna be for a while."

"True," she nodded, kissing him back as she pulled him with her, their lips not parting for anything except from his shirt that was quickly dropped in the kitchen doorway. They were touching each other everywhere, their lips and tongues colliding, it was hot and messy and just all together perfect.

Once on the landing, Robin went for her pants, pushing them off her hips, he didn't think that he had been more turned on before in his life, he just needed to be inside her and the less layers they were wearing, the closer they were to that becoming a reality. She stepped out of the pants and went to his as they quickly joined hers on the floor and he backed her up against the door to the sitting room.

Regina reached blindly for the handle and pushed it down as they both fell into the room wearing literally their underwear and nothing else. She used one hand to guide her to the sofa, her eyes still closed and lips still locked with his, "I need you to fuck me," she breathed, pushing him down onto the couch their lips reluctantly moving away from the others. "right here," she removed her panties and straddled his lap. So apparently sucking on that strawberry and baring witness to his reaction had worked her up more than she thought it had. "And I want you to talk dirty to me."

"You do?" he groaned as she sat literally on top of his erection, pressing her naked hot wet core against his boxer clad cock. How the hell had he be become this turned on in such a short space of time. Maybe it was the thrill of them having the house to themselves which was sending them both a little crazy, but all he knew was that he wouldn't be satisfied until he got what he wanted, which was her screaming in pleasure as she came hard around him, her walls clenching his cock, begging him to come along with her.

"Yes, please," she breathed, she was going to fuck him in her living room on the couch, geez, they hadn't even done it in her bedroom yet, but god she was going to have him right now, she needed him.

"I want you so badly, I want to feel you," he whispered, his hands running over her back and coming down to her core as he parted her folds, "god you're soaked, so wet Regina," he rubbed her clit a couple of times and she moaned, her lips coming back to his before he pushed a finger inside her and she faltered, pulling back.

"Mmm, feels good," she nodded, warmth beginning to spread through her limbs, "more, I need more."

"What do you want?" he asked, one hand stimulating her, the other drawing small patterns across her lower back.

Her fingers skimmed down his chest, swirling across his muscles as she came to his boxers and pulled them down, flinging them across the room so she had access to his cock, she ran her thumb across his tip before tugging lightly, "I need this, want this inside… me… now."

"Are you going to come for me?"

"I will, I need his though," she breathed, staring into his eyes as hers narrowed slightly and she struggled to keep them open due to the pleasure that was beginning to flood her. Then his fingers stopped and she groaned in protest, "Robin…"

"I thought you wanted something else," he quipped, casting her a cheeky grin.

"I do," she nodded, "I do."

He chuckled and ran his member through her folds a couple of times, coating himself in her arousal, making sure to brush across her clit as he did so, earning a low moan from him each time. He looked into her eyes, before positioning himself at her entrance, she lifted up a little before sitting back down on him, taking him inside her to the hilt.

She leant back and closed her eyes, "oh god, you feel so good."

"So do you," his hands came to her hair as he removed the hair tie and she shook her head, her hands fisting in it before she placed them on his shoulders, his going to her ass.

"How would you like it?" she asked, "slow or fast?"

"Surprise me," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers as she made her first movement, she was so tight around him and it felt like heaven, he could feel her stretching around him, making room for him to fill the space inside her.

She ground against him, keeping him deep, her eyes flickered shut as she rotated her hips and shuffled so that she could press her breasts to his chest. They hadn't done it in this position before, but it felt so good, she could almost scream, his hands were helping her move, guiding her

She picked up the speed and moved so that he slipped out a little, before she ground back down on him, earning noises of pleasure from the both of them. "You're so tight babe, so warm," Robin groaned, his fingers stroking her ass then back to her waist, before slipping to her upper thighs where he pulled her securely against him. "You feel so good around my cock."

"Ooohh," she moaned loudly as he bucked up into her, sounds of skin slapping together echoing through the room as they both got completely lost in each other, in wanting to make the other come with them, "I'm close, Robin!" She cried, her forehead dropping to his shoulder as she continued to move and one of his hands snuck around to her clit, "oh yes! Robin!"

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the hallway and her head shot back up again as she stilled in her movements, "what was that?" she whispered, looking at him in alarm.

"I have no idea," he shook his head, his arms securing around her, his breath fragmented and heavy from getting so close. He was still painfully hard inside her and really hoped that the noise wasn't anything because he needed to come so badly. "I don't think it was anything." He breathed, keeping the noise down, the room was lit by one lamp in the corner and he couldn't see anything on the landing as he craned his neck to look.

Then though, a light flashed on, "oh my god, someone's home," Regina breathed, a look of sheer panic coming onto her face. "What do we do? Robin?!" She stared at him, not moving from his lap, they were both going to be fried alive for this.

"Shushhhh," he pressed a finger to her lips and adjusted himself so that he could listen for any indication as to who it was. A loud laugh rang out through the house, followed by a snigger. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"That's my mum," he stated.

"No, no, that means my mom, my mom cannot catch us like this."

"I think there's a bottle in the cupboard," an over the top voice slurred.

"Then crack it open," the other laughed.

"Oh my god, they sound…"

"Drunk, my mother is drunk," Regina scoffed, her mother never drank so much she got drunk so what the hell was going on?

"Regina!" Cora's voice shouted, "Regina? I'm home."

She shoved Robin to lay down on the couch, before laying on top of him and closing her eyes, "maybe they won't come in here," she whispered.

"Regina! Come look at this stamp you get."

"Hmm, it's a rabbit and a hare," Caroline added.

"No…" Cora protested, hiccuping before carrying on, "it's a turtle and hare, from the story the turtle and the hare."

"You mean the terrapin?"

"No, the turtle, it's a turtle."

"No… I don't… Regina! What runs the race with the hare?!"

Regina sniggered and buried her head against Robin's chest, "they are sooo drunk. It's a tortoise," she muttered

"She's not here, I don't think she's here," Caroline whined.

"Urgh, Lina?"

"Hmmm? Caaraaa?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows, they were talking like a bunch of kindergarten children and he still hadn't had the chance to come yet, neither had Regina.

"Robin our clothes are…"

"What's that?" Robin's mother asked.

"I think they are trousers, but they aren't mine, are they yours?"

"I don't think I'm wearing trousers, I think it's a dress."

"Oh, yes, you are, it's a nice dress."

"Thank you, I like you're pant combo thingy."

"Why thank you Lina, now let's get another drinkypoo."

Their voices got quieter and Regina took a deep breath, "now we have to somehow get from here to the bedroom without them noticing us, not to mention picking up the trail we left behind." She hadn't even gotten her orgasm and she wasn't happy. She moved to get up off the couch and pulled Robin with her, she found her panties and pulled them back on before finding the throw that went over the sofa and pulling it around her.

"Hey what about me?"

"Come on," she whispered, grabbing his hand and pressing his front to her back as she walked with him towards the landing. They were about to run for it when the front door opened for a second time and she literally pushed him hard against the wall behind the door, moving so that they were squished behind it. They were well and truly screwed.

"I can't believe we got back so quickly."

Her heart sunk and she closed her eyes, no, out of anyone that was going to catch her, the person she least wanted it to be was her father. She was his little girl and she didn't want him knowing what she did, although he probably already knew, she didn't want him to have confirmation of that.

"I know we made good time."

"Fuck me," Robin breathed and she felt his head drop to her shoulder.

"Cora?"

"Henry!" They saw her look around the door so that she had literally a straight on view of them, but apparently she was more interested in her husband as she beckoned him to her, "come! We are having drinks!"

"Okay then, Cora are you…"

"I am perfect, come on! Can you answer me a question?"

"What?"

"What animal ran the race with the hare?"

"The tortoise?"

"Yes! That's it I knew it began with T. Lina it's a tortoise!"

"Oh," Caroline came to the door too.

"Caroline?" James cleared his throat, "what are you doing?"

"Having drinks with Cooooraa."

"Oh dear."

"It was funnn, we have a ship name! Do you know what a ship is Henry?" Cora asked.

"Ummm."

"CORALINE!" Caroline yelled, spiralling off into ta giggle, "that's us."

"Yes! Coraline," Cora laughed, bumping against the wall as she swayed a little, before she frowned, "I think I need to throw up."

"Oh dear, come on." Henry shook his head.

Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him back into the living room as they hid in there instead, just waiting for the coast to be clear, "my dick is freezing," Robin whispered in her ear.

"So are my tits," she sniggered.

"Come on you, let's get you home," James stated, putting his arm around his wife, "I'll see you later Henry, hope she's not too rough."

"Me too, god me too."

As soon as the door shut and Cora and Henry had gone upstairs, Regina and Robin released a deep breath and turned to look at each other, "oh my god."

"Too close."

"Way too close," she agreed, "we are never doing that again."

"We didn't finish," he quipped, finding his boxers and pulling them on, glad for the extra covering.

"We can't be having that, can we, come on, let's go to my room and rectify this situation," she giggled.

They collected the rest of their clothes before sneaking back upstairs, agreeing to make each other come at least once and never try to have sex in the sitting room again.


	45. Last days and fun nights

**Surprise! So I posted no sneak peeks or anything about this, you can thank TheEvilQueenie for this update! It was a birthday request that I am rather late with posting, but it's here and it's long so I hope that you enjoy it. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! (I did say happy birthday on the day, so technically it's a late present) haha. ;) xoxox**

 **Also, I have a new Instagram for my manips: Lunaandtwilight07, my twitter is the same if you don't follow me already and want to.**

 **Can you believe that there's only two chapters left after this one!**

* * *

Regina hopped from one foot to the other as they queued up outside the exams hall, she had been over everything, she knew the answers to any question thrown at her, but she was still really feeling the pressure, feeling as though she had forgotten something, something that would ruin her chances of getting into Harvard.

She felt physically sick as she looked around her at the rest of the students who were also queuing for an exam. She had five pens in her hand and had been pretty certain that wasn't enough, that she would need more, maybe it was a packet full of pens where they were all dodgy, you got those packs were none of the pens worked. Still though, all her friends had given her one of their pens, still she didn't think she had enough of them and the last thing she wanted was her flow interrupted by having to put her hand up for a new pen.

She was shaking, she could see her hands wobbling, the pens threatening to drop and roll down the corridor. Suddenly she felt hands grip her shoulders from in front of her and looked up to see Robin furrowing his eyebrows at her, "stop stressing," he stated, stroking her hair behind her ear gently.

Robin had left her alone in the line for five minutes just to go the bathroom and he came back to see that she had worked herself up to a nervous wreck. Not that he was surprised, this was Regina, she stressed about these things, she didn't like exams, even if there was not possible way she could have crammed any more information into her head, she probably knew the text books backwards.

"Easier said than done," she breathed, looking at his hand that was on her shoulder, "Robin! You have two pens? Why do you only have two?"

"Seriously?" He chuckled, "Gina, two is more than enough."

"No, it isn't," she shook her head, passing him one of hers, "there."

"Regina I don't need your pen," he knew how paranoid she was about pens, he'd given her quite a few this past week, she'd already had her Law and Politics exams, today was Chemistry and he knew she had History later that afternoon, after that she was done. For him this was the last one, apart from art, but that was a long on going exam and he wasn't worried about that, he could paint, he didn't need an exam to confirm that, or confirm his grade either.

"Just take it, please you'll make me feel better if I know you have another spare," she looked down at her feet, playing with her hair and the bobble on her wrist.

"Okay you, come here," he took the hair tie from her wrist and placed it on his own, before fishing his iPod out of his pocket, he knew he had to hand it in as he went into the exam hall, but for now he had it, "I think some Katie Melua Just Like Heaven is in order." It had been the song he made her listen to before she had gone on stage as Juliet and he hoped that it calmed her now like it had then. Carefully he placed the ear buds in for her and turned on the song, he saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath.

Then he moved behind her and scooped her hair into his hands, he knew she always tied it up whilst doing an exam or even revising. He moved the strands plaiting them, she had taught him how to do a plait before, it had been on Molly the horse, but that wasn't the point, hair was hair and he could manage to do one in hers. Once he had finished it, he tied it off and rubbed her shoulders gently, kissing her neck, he was aware that some other people were watching them, but he couldn't care less, they could stare all they wanted, his main priority was to make sure that Regina was okay.

She got lost in the music, as she always did whenever he made her listen to that song, it was just so calm and it really helped, she didn't know why, it just did, it was like her safe place, she was able to relax. She could feel his hands in her hair, followed by his lips on her neck as he massaged her shoulders. As the song she was listening to slowly came to an end, she took the headphones out and switched his iPod of before depositing it back in his hand, "thank you," she whispered, realising that Robin had actually tired her hair up for her.

"Feeling better?"

"Hmm, a little," she nodded, moving closer to him and tucking herself under his arm, literally wrapping it around her as she held onto his hand and encased herself in his hold, "I will feel sooo much better at the end of today when everything is over and I finish High School for good!"

"That's a weird thought, I'm gonna have to come in for my art exams and you've gone," he realised. She was right and he hadn't even taken it into consideration, hadn't realised that she would be done, there would be no reason for her to come back. School wouldn't be school without her there, thinking about that brought him to the idea that they were going to separate Unis, sure they were living together, but what about lunch breaks and free periods? They were so used to just spending every spare minute with one another, being together constantly, they were practically glued at the hip and he didn't know how they would cope having to do those things separately.

He tightened his grip on her, resting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek tenderly, seeing that he had managed to gain a smile from her, he nuzzled her playfully.

His stubble tickled across her face and neck and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she looked around at him, "what are you doing?" She asked, her hand coming to play with the scruff at his jaw.

"Nothing," he shook his head a cheeky grin coming onto his face as his fingers skimmed her waist, "in just trying to keep your mind off the test."

"Well you're certainly doing that," she swallowed heavily as he stroked the band at the top of her jeans, "you're turning me on," she whispered, "stop it."

"Why?" He chuckled, discreetly moving his hand under her shirt.

"Robin, I will not be able to concentrate on anything if you get me worked up like I know you're trying to." Usually she would be more than happy about this sort of contact with him, not that she was a fan of PDA, but apparently she couldn't resist it with Robin.

"Sorry milady," he straightened up and moved his hands back to himself, ceasing all contact with her whatsoever and knowing that she was going to protest about him not touching her enough.

She was just about to make him hug her again when they heard Gold's voice break through the light chatter in the corridor from the other students. They both turned to look at him and Regina took a deep breath, she knew this was it, the time had come for her to sit this exam and determine her future. She tangled her fingers with Robin's and he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I should hope you are all prepared for this examination and that you have done the sufficient revision to pass, not just to pass, but to excel, I expect great things from all of you, don't let me down."

After he was finished, Regina looked to the floor, staring at her boots and wishing she could just run, not have to go in that hall and not have to fill out an exam paper.

"Mills," she looked up to see Mr Gold stood there. "What have I told you before about this doubt Mills? How many times do I need to tell you you're good?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know, I'm just nervous that's all."

"Have you any need to be? How much revision have you done?"

"I..." she stumbled over her words and looked up at Robin.

"Locksley, how much revision has she done?"

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "way more than enough, she knows the periodic table backwards, could probably recite it in her sleep. She knows it, all of it." It wasn't a lie, a couple of nights ago when they had been revising she went through the entire table with her eyes shut and no grid and he had no idea how she did it, she didn't even have to know it, they provided a table in the exam but this was Regina, she wanted to be extra sure of herself, of what she knew.

"Sounds to me like you are more than prepared," Gold nodded, "good luck Miss Mills, Mr Locksley."

"Thanks sir," Regina muttered hearing the invigilator call in the chemistry students one by one for them to sit down in the hall she turned to Robin.

"Remember, breathe," he chuckled, just at that moment his name was called. "Kiss for luck," he moved in and pecked her lips, "you'll be fine beautiful."

"Good luck to you too," she whispered, kissing him once more, before having to let go of his hands. She watched him walk to the front and hand in his iPod and phone, he cast her one last look and waved before walking into the hall.

She waited for her turn and didn't have to wait long, she was only two people after Robin on the register of her class. She is took a deep breath and made her way to the woman who had called for her. She informed the woman that her phone was in her locker and walked in finding her table which was three behind Robin's, he winked at her when she walked past him and she smiled before sitting down at her desk and staring at the paper, trying to see if she could make out the question through the front cover, which of course she couldn't because they made it almost impossible, heaven forbid should a student have more time to figure out what they were going to write as their answer.

She could see Robin from where she was sat, why was he so calm and collected all the time? He just looked so chilled out and she wished she could be like him and not worry about stuff like that, couldn't he give her some of his relaxation? She could do with it about now.

Regina closed her eyes and took a sip of water from her bottle, before putting it back down on the floor under her chair. She looked up at the clock and the invigilator began speaking, it was show time.

* * *

There was a loud ringing noise as the students sitting the exam were told to stop writing and put their pens down. Regina had just finished reading over her answers and dropped her pen, exhaling a heavy breath. It was all over, she was done and there was no going back, there was nothing she could do to change any of her answers now, they were sealed in. Those essays were the difference between Harvard and a different university.

A woman came around and collected their papers, once they were all collected up, the rows were dismissed, having to remain silent until they were outside the room. She hurried out of the room as quick as she could and rested her head against the wall, her eyes sealed shut as she took a couple of long deep breaths, she was shaking again as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Robin saw her rush out and immediately panicked, he thought it had been a good paper, that they had been good questions on topics that they were both confident on. He really wanted to go and find her, but anyone who had handed in valuables had to go into a separate room to get them back which was a pain in the arse. He was just about to walk out when he noticed that she had left her water bottle under her chair and her pens were still on her desk. So instead of walking the way he was supposed to, he walked backwards to collect them for her.

"What are you doing?" an invigilator asked, approaching him with a less than friendly look on his face.

"I'm just collecting my girlfriend's stuff, I saw her run out just now and she left it on her table."

"Okay, be quick."

"Thanks," he literally scooped up the pens and shoved them in his pocket before grabbing her bottle and heading to get his phone and iPod back, hoping that he didn't have to queue when he needed to go and talk to Regina.

* * *

Emma walked out of the exam, to be honest it could have gone better, but it also could have gone a lot worse. She was literally walking down the corridor when she saw a familiar figure resting against the wall with her back facing her. What happened? She was top of the class, why the hell would she be sulking in the corridor? Unless it had gone badly and she had forgotten everything, but this was Regina, she wasn't one to mess up something so important. She remembered how she had been for the exams in Freshman year and they weren't anywhere near as vital as these were.

She approached her slowly, she really shouldn't go anywhere near her, she should just avoid her, stay away at all costs, but there was a part of her nagging, telling her to check on her, make sure that she was okay. Rolling her eyes, she stopped by the wall, "Regina?"

The brunette turned her head to look at her, she seemed fine, why had she looked as though she were really upset before? "What?" she asked, moving back a little.

"Nothing I just… nothing," Emma whispered shaking her head, "I hope you did good," she offered before leaving her stood alone and heading as quick as she could down the corridor, away from the girl she knew was stood watching her flee. She has just made a complete idiot out of herself and she didn't have much time left to actually tell Regina the truth, tell her about everything, because she needed to before Lacy did, Regina had to hear it from her and not second hand, even if the feelings weren't reciprocated.

She took a deep breath and tried to act natural instead of running as quickly as she could and get far away from the other woman. Once she was out of sight, she sped up a little bit, running to the nearest exit, just needing to get out of school.

* * *

Once Robin grabbed his valuables, he hurried to the corridor to find Regina, he hoped she had stayed there and not run off, he didn't really fancy the prospect of having to go look for her. As soon as he was out of the room, he caught sight of her, well the back of her and his heart plummeted. She had her head against the wall and looked as though she were really disappointed, it couldn't be good whatever had happened. "Babe?" He whispered, coming beside her, placing a hand on her lower back and kissing her shoulder, "what happened?" He heard her sniffle and closed his eyes, shit. "Gina do you wanna talk to me? It's okay you know, I mean you have no idea how you really did. Even if you did bad Harvard isn't all that. Regina?"

She turned to look at him and wiped her eyes, a smile coming onto her face as she let out a little laugh, "it went so well, I can't believe it."

"Jeez Regina," Robin gripped his chest dramatically, "you nearly just gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," she chuckled, "I was just so overwhelmed, I mean we both just did that practice paper which had practically the same questions." She was so relieved that it was over, now all she had to concentrate on was History that afternoon and in her mind that was easier, she knew the dates and events, it wasn't as though she had to memorise scientific equations.

He chuckled, looking at her and admiring the smile that played on her lips.

"So how about you? How did you feel it went?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah it was good," he nodded, "wanna go get food?"

"Yes please," she grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry if I worried you," she whispered.

"It's okay, I grabbed your stuff for you."

"Oh my god, my pens!" She took them from him, stuffing them in the pocket of her jacket, "how did it forget those?"

"I don't know, you were rather obsessed with those pens," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple as he gave her back her water bottle.

"I love my pens," she giggled, taking a sip of her water before leaning her head on his shoulder again, her spare hand holding onto his that dangled over her her.

"I couldn't believe it when you sacrificed one for me," he sniggered.

"I'd sacrifice anything for you," she quipped, squeezing his hand playfully.

"Me too, but you already knew that, right?"

"Yes, I mean you risked your life for me already, if that's not proof, then I don't know what is."

"Good point," he nodded, stealing a quick kiss from her.

"Can you please save that for the school yard?" A voice charred.

They turned to see Cora grinning at them as she came out of her office.

"Very funny mom," Regina rolled her eyes as she they stopped met her in the middle.

"So? Was it gas good as I bet it was? How did the two of you do?"

"We both think we did well?" Regina stated.

"That's good and you're ready for history this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Of course you are," Cora laughed, touching her daughter's cheek gently, "you're my little star."

"What about Zelena?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows.

"She's my big star," her mother smirked proudly, having got out of a situation where she could have been see to be favouring one child over the other.

"Are you saying she's better than me?" Regina scoffed playfully know what her mother meant.

"You know exactly what I meant madam, you are younger."

"True," she nodded, beaming at her mother, "we were just going to get lunch so…"

"Will I be graced with your presence tonight?" Cora questioned.

"I'm going to say…" she looked to Robin and tilted her head, "yes." She felt like although she really wanted to spend the evening with him, she needed some down time with her family and as much as Robin was her family, she felt like it had been forever since she had just had some girly time with her mom.

"That's good," she saw her mother's smile almost double in size, "I don't feel as though I see you enough. Well, I see you I just feel we don't spend all that much time together."

"I know," Regina sighed, she was feeling bad now, she hadn't realised how much it meant to her mother that they just hung out every so often, without the pressure of exams and revision handing over them.

"Maybe we should rope in Zelena and Alex, make a girl's night out of it."

"That sounds lovely, so I'll see you later," she smiled, hugging Cora before she walked off with Robin towards the canteen. "You don't mind me spending the evening with my mother, do you?" She asked, worrying because they usually spent so much time together and she hardly knew what he was going to do without her, not that he couldn't find something to do, because she was sure that he could, it was just if he was anything like her, he would be feeling a little lost without them being able to talk.

"Of course not," he chuckled, "it's good that you are," he gave her hand a little squeeze as they joined the queue for food, she never spent that much time with her mother, so it would be good for her to do so. The relationship between Regina and her mother had changed drastically over the last eight or so months, he never imagined when he had first met them that they would be wanting to spend an evening in together.

"Regina! Robin! We got a table!" they heard Lacy shout from somewhere and both looked around to see her sat with the rest of the gang, Tink, Graham and Jefferson.

A weird sensation ran through Regina as she realised what this was, what this meant, this would be the last time they spent their lunch together like this, the last time they ate in the canteen. Sure, school food wasn't exactly first class fine dining, but thinking that she wouldn't be able to sit with her friends and have fun every dinner time was something that didn't sit well with her, it made her feel uneasy, like she wanted to have more time at the school just to have more time with them.

"We're coming," Regina replied as she grabbed a pot of curly fries and put them onto Robin's tray, there wasn't any point her having one of her own when she could just use his and he would carry it for her.

"That's all you're having?" he asked, looking at the tiny pot as he got some French fries, salad and a burger for himself.

"No," she tutted, "who are you the diet police?" she joked, finding some grapes and an apple, adding them to the tray.

"No, I just want to make sure that you're eating well that's all," he shrugged, "I mean one measly pot of chips isn't enough to last you all day, because I know you skipped breakfast remember."

"I skipped breakfast one time because I was too nervous to eat," she rolled her eyes spotting some chocolate cake and feeling her mouth begin to water, "Robin?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her as he grabbed a couple of bottles of lemonade from the fridge.

"If I were to get that piece of cake right there, would you share it with me?" She asked, it was huge and smothered in chocolate icing with flaky bits of chocolate decorating the top of it, some of them bent delicately into curls.

He followed her gaze and licked his lips, "definitely."

"Good," she smirked. She watched Robin as he looked at the slices of cake as though he were choosing a puppy from a sanctuary, it was quite funny, "what are you doing?" She asked, the humour present in her voice.

"Seeing which piece is the biggest," he laughed raising his eyebrows, "so that piece there is biggest, but that one had more flakes on top, then that one has more icing. Which one do we go for?"

"More icing," they both said at the same time, chuckling at one another as they put the cake on their tray. Regina had a thing for icing and always had to clean out the bowl. His mother would sometimes purposely save the bowl the icing had been in for her.

After having a brief argument about who was paying for lunch, which he won, they moved over to sit with their friends.

"Hi guys," she whispered sadly as she took up a seat beside Tink and Robin sat next to her.

"Hey what's up with you?" The blonde asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at her.

"Gina?" Jefferson cast her an odd look, "you did well right?"

"Yeah I think so," she smiled, biting down on her lips as she took her fries off the tray and began to pick at them, taking one of hers and then going for one of Robin's, comparing the two and wishing that she had got normal fries instead of curly.

"Then what's wrong?" J pushed, clearly not willing to leave it alone.

"This is the last time we're all eating lunch together in the canteen," she sighed, taking another of Robin's fries and dunking it in the ketchup.

She felt Robin's hand move to her lower back as he rubbed her soothingly. As he cut his burger in half and took a bite.

Robin knew she was upset about the prospect of losing her friends, but he knew that wouldn't happen, no matter where they went, they would always come back to one another.

"True, now we can eat somewhere cooler for lunch," Jefferson grinned, "like Starbucks or Granny's."

"Starbucks or Granny's?" Lacy laughed, "really? That's quite the contrast."

"Yeah, in just saying there's options," he scoffed, "we could literally just get Robin's mom to make us lunch every day during the summer."

"Jefferson," Regina laughed shaking her head.

"She actually would do that," Robin smirked, "don't tempt her, she'd love it."

"Her cooking is the best though," Regina nodded, "I swear I don't know how I'll cope at uni without her brownies."

"Maybe she'll make you some and you can put them in the freezer."

"That is such a good idea," Regina laughed, literally forgetting that she was eating Robin's food instead of her own.

He watched her, she probably didn't even know she was doing it, but almost half the pot had disappeared, whilst hers was still practically full. She did that a lot, she would order something and realise that actually she wanted what he had ordered and steal his food, the little thief. "If you wanted them you could have just asked," he quipped, taking another bite from his burger as he watched her trying to work out what he was talking about.

"I…"

"My fries," he chuckled, gesturing to the pot that was now in her hands, "enjoying them are we?"

"Oops," she giggled, placing them back down on the table, "sorry Robin." Why did she always do this? It was a bad habit of hers and she really needed to find a way to stop it. "I'm gonna go get you some more."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm gonna go get you some to replace the ones I ate," she slipped out of her chair and grabbed her purse from the table, she was literally half way to the counter when strong arms wrapped around her lifting her clean of the ground and spinning her as she let out a little squeal, "Robin!" She laughed, smacking him playfully. "I was getting your fries."

"No, you aren't, you can eat a couple of my fries Gina, you're my girlfriend, plus, I'll just eat yours."

"You can, have them," she smiled, resting her head back on his shoulder as he placed her back down on the ground and they walked back to the table.

"You two are too much," Lacy rolled her eyes before casting them a playful smile, "I swear to god, you are too cute you make me want to throw up."

"Stop being jealous," Tink shoved her.

"I am jealous! So jealous! I want to be loved by someone!"

"You are loved by all of us," Regina protested, knowing that their friend was probably only partly joking, "anyway, I thought you had been talking to Harry."

"Harry lives in England, it isn't going to work out, he's nice and all that but… I think I need someone who lives closer to home. I'm not going to lie I have been talking to someone else."

"What?" Regina's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at her friend, "who? Tell me!"

"Yeah bitch tell us," Jefferson added, "as if you kept a secret like that from us."

Lacy smirked at them and sat back as she took a long sip from her milkshake, clearly not wanting to divulge any of the information to them.

"Do we know them?" Tink asked.

"Do they go here?"

"Come on," Regina shook her head, "you can't just say something like that and not tell us anything about it, that's cheating."

"Cheating at what?" Lacy laughed shaking her head, "this isn't a game of checkers, I can hardly cheat at it."

"Well, you are supposed to tell us everything, as your best friends we demand that you do."

"Yes, we do demand!" Jefferson jumped out of his seat, "you were meant to be my date for prom? Please don't tell me I'm going to be going all single and alone."

Regina looked to her friend and sighed, she felt slightly guilty, she was supposed to be going with him, he was her best friend and they had been looking forward to this day for years, planning out exactly what senior prom would be like, what they would wear, how they would travel there. They had told each other that they wouldn't need a date because they had each other, that had been when they were eleven and Regina had grown up a hell of a lot since then. Unfortunately for Jefferson, she now had a date and he still didn't, but that in no way meant that he couldn't go with them, she would be angry if he didn't go with her.

"You aren't alone, you are coming with Robin and I."

"Aww thanks babes, I love being a third wheel," J stated sarcastically.

"We are a tricycle, get over it," she snapped back, raising her eyebrows at him, before turning back to Lacy. "So? Details."

"He doesn't go to this school, so he probably won't be going to prom," she shook her head, "so Jefferson I am all yours."

"Ooh goodie, I have a dance partner."

Regina knew it was bad, really bad to feel jealous about that, that Jefferson and lacy were going to go together, it was selfish of her to be jealous of their friendship, but she was, she felt as though it was her and J against everything together, but lately, that hadn't exactly been the case. Sure, it was her and Robin who were now in that position, one where they were willing to do anything for the other and she loved that! She really did, it just wasn't the same though. There was a massive difference between best friend and boyfriend and Jefferson had been her best friend longer than she could remember and he would always mean everything to her.

Robin glanced at Regina and he saw it immediately, the glimmer of hurt in her eyes, he knew that she and Jefferson were dance partners, that they always had been and he could tell that his girlfriend was feeling that slight bit jealous, there was a little of that green-eyed monster shining through as she looked at her friends.

She could feel his eyes on her and turned to see him staring, "what?" she whispered.

"Nothing… just admiring how cute you look when you're jealous," he smirked, kissing the side of her jaw as she turned to cast a glare at him.

"Jealous of what?"

"Lacy," he shrugged, keeping his voice low so that the others couldn't hear, "you think she's taking J away from you."

"No I don't," she shook her head, "don't be so ridiculous."

"Okay, so you're not jealous," he chuckled, taking some of the curly fries from her pot, "but I know how you look when you're jealous and this looks pretty close."

"Shut up," she huffed, popping a grape in her mouth as she ran her fingers over the rest of them, plucking the green ones from the stem and putting the on a napkin in front of her, leaving the purple ones on the tray, pushing them away as she turned her nose up at them.

"What's wrong with them?" Graham asked, speaking up after having remained quiet from the majority of lunch, he was a man of few words.

"Too sweet," Robin and Regina answered at the same time.

"There they go again, being all in sync with each other," Lacy grinned, "how often is it that you finish each other's sentences?"

Very often, "we don't do that," Regina denied, that was a blatant lie, they were constantly doing it without even really realising, they were kind of in that place where they knew each other so well, they could pretty much tell exactly what they were thinking just from a simple look at their love.

"You do," Jefferson chuckled.

"We don't," they both replied, as the whole group burst into laughter.

"Sure, you don't."

"So maybe we do a little."

"Okay then, Robin what is Regina thinking right now?" Lacy asked, quizzing them.

Robin looked at his girlfriend and cast her a little smirk, knowing exactly how he could get into her good books, "that's easy, she's thinking that she wants you to tell her who you've been talking to and have the hots for."

Regina gasped dramatically, "how did you know I was thinking that?"

"Very funny," Lacy rolled her eyes.

"Do we know him?"

"Yes," She whispered, looking down and playing with a napkin on the table, "you know him."

"Okay, so we know him and he doesn't go to this school, but he obviously lives in the US because you just said that England was too far away." Regina bit down on her bottom lip, trying to work out who it was that she could be talking about, she looked at her and saw a slight blush creep onto her friend's cheeks, "is he older?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so he lives here, doesn't go to this school and is older, yet we all know him."

"I think you just established that."

She tapped one of her finger nails on the table, trying to think who the hell it could be, who was she… oh… oh him… ooh, she hoped she was right now, a bright smile came onto her face as she beamed at her friend, "I know."

"What? How?"

"I just do, I know!"

"How can you know I only gave you four clues, how can you know from that?"

"I know Lacy!" she stood from her chair, "I'll whisper it."

"Hey! We want to know too," Jefferson moaned, casting her the evils.

Ignoring him she walked to her friend and whispered a single name in her ear, "am I right?" She pulled back, seeing the major blushing from Lacy, "yes! I know I'm right!"

"Tell us! No fair."

"Not telling!" Regina laughed, coming to sit back down again and swiping some of the icing off her cake as she grinned at her friend across the table. "I think you too make a cute couple."

"I will get you to tell me if it's the last thing I do," Jefferson quipped, glaring from Lacy to Regina then back to Lacy again.

"Well, I think you're going to be waiting a very long time, sorry J."

"You're a cow."

"I love you too," she grinned from ear to ear as she picked up a fork and stabbed some of the cake with it, looking around at her friends and sighing, she was going to miss this, she really was, "I love all of you. I'm going to miss you so much!"

* * *

Regina's history exam had gone even better than her Chemistry one if that was even possible and she was positively buzzing by the time she got home. Robin had walked her back, before saying that he was going to go home and do the same as she planned on doing, spend time with his family, but he would come and call for her later that night, a plan that was fine with her, because as much as she might be able to take having the evening away from him, she didn't think that a night away from him was a good idea, just in case her PTSD flared up and he wasn't around to comfort her.

It was strange that he was the only person who could bring her out of an episode like that, no one else could; she'd had them when she was with her mother before and nothing they tried had been able to bring her back, not until Robin had rushed over and managed to talk her out of it, loosen its grip on her; he was the only one who could ever get through to her in times like that, the only one she could hear.

Now Regina was curled up on the couch in her mother's embrace, wearing comfy pants and Robin's hoodie, her hair scooped back from her face as it was getting to that annoying length where it always seemed to get in her way, the thing was she liked it that little bit longer, a compromise between how long she'd had it before and how short she'd had it cut. It seemed that Robin liked it with a little length too as he was always running his fingers through it, or playing with one of her curls when she left it to its own devises.

Alex and Zelena were on the other couch as they all watched the film together, face masks on and nails wet from manicures. Regina felt as though she were ten years old again and it was perfect. They were watching Pretty Woman, Regina had seen it a hundred times and still wasn't bored, she loved it, it had to be up there on her list of favourite films, along with Romeo and Juliet which had been the first film she and Robin had seen and it felt as though years had passed, not just months.

Speaking of months, they were verging on ten of them, they would have been together for ten months, nearly a year, which to be honest Regina felt wasn't long enough, she felt as though they had been together forever, as though they had always known each other.

She snuggled into her mother's side as Cora squeezed her tighter, "are you okay?" She asked, stroking her hair gently, "you've been very quiet tonight."

"Hmm, just thinking about things," she whispered, not wanting to disturb her sister and her fiancée from the movie.

"Like what?"

"School, I just feel like I wasn't ready to leave."

"You haven't left yet," Cora chuckled, placing a light kiss on the top of her head, "there's still prom to look forward to."

"Yes, but that's hardly the same, prom isn't even going to be at school, I had my last lunch ever with my friends in the cafeteria today and I just, I don't want to lose them, it feels like time is just slipping away from me."

"Regina, you need to grow up, experience all these new things and that means moving on, letting go of the past and embracing the future, even if that seems like a scary thing to do. You're moving in with Robin, going to University, everything is going to be so different, but it will be for the better, as much as I don't want you to leave me, I know that you will have the time of your life."

"I'm not going to see you ever day," she sniffled, she was being silly, what did she really expect to happen? To never move out? To live with her parents forever? That wasn't going to happen, she needed freedom, needed her own life and that was exactly what she was getting when she went off to college, she was one step closer to her future, to making something of herself, she couldn't risk that by being afraid of leaving home.

"Someone's teary tonight," Cora sighed, rubbing her arm lovingly, "I am going to miss you so much, but you know what? You will have such a good time, that I bet by your second week away, you'll have forgotten about us back at home."

"I don't think so," she laughed, looking up at her mother as she rested her head on her lap, allowing the older woman to run her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to miss you so much mom," she cried, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. It was a massive thing, moving out, leaving home, leaving everything behind.

"Whoa why's she crying?" Zelena asked looking over at them, catching Alex's attention also.

"She's just a little emotional," Cora whispered, continuing to play with Regina's hair.

"Oh god, she looks so unattractive when she cries," Zelena smirked, causing Regina to glare at her.

"At least it's only when I cry and not all the time."

"Ooh, bitch," her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

This only made Regina cry more, she wouldn't have any more playful banter with her sister, there would be no more arguments that no one ever really won, there wouldn't be any of it.

"Oh god! Don't cry more," Zelena stood from the couch and literally sat on Regina's feet, "come here."

"I love you Ze," she breathed, burying her head in her sister's shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around her, then they felt the sofa dip again as a second set of arms wrapped around them.

"I want in on this!" Alex laughed, squeezing them both.

"Well, I think I'll go get a drink," Cora stated, making to move, but both Regina and Zelena grabbed her and pulled her into the hug with them.

"You're not going anywhere." Zelena chuckled.

"You're all squishing me," their mother protested.

"Deal with it," Regina giggled, "they do this to me all the time." She looked at them all and grinned, she knew they would always love her no matter where she was and that they would all come back to one another. She would just miss them, a lot.

* * *

Regina had just got out of the shower when her phone began ringing, she quickly wrapped her towel around her body and made a mad dash to her room to try and pick it up before it rang off. But in her rush, she stubbed her toe on the banister and immediately cursed a lot louder than she had meant to, "oh bollocks!" She squealed, grabbing her foot and dropping to the ground. "Awwww fuck me!"

"Regina!"

"Shit," she winced turning her head to see her mother, "sorry."

"Watch your language madam. I think you picked that one up from Robin."

"My toe just died," she fake sobbed.

"You might want to adjust your towel dear," Cora cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

Regina looked down and let out a loud gasp, the towel had slipped, literally revealing the whole of her upper body, she scrambled to pull it up and frowned, "oops."

"Regina what was that?"

"What?" Regina stood up, keeping the weight off her toe as she turned to her mom.

"That mark."

"I haven't got another tattoo, I swear I haven't," she gushed.

"No, I meant the mark there," Cora moved closer and tilted her head.

"What mark where…" Regina looked down and saw a hickey placed on the top of her breast, "oh that mark there," she laughed nervously, "well, I must have done it just then when I walked into the banister." She was going to kill Robin for this.

"Hmm."

She knew her mother wasn't believing a word of it, Robin had even made sure to place it where no one could see, she hadn't counted on accidentally dropping her towel now had she.

"It looks more like a love bite to me."

"Ah haha, no, a love bite? No, of course it isn't."

"Regina, it is."

"Fine, it is," she relented, there was no point trying to argue, because she wouldn't win and her mother knew that she and Robin were having sex anyway, it was pretty obvious, they slept in the same bed literally every night.

Cora cleared her throat and shook her head, "well, I suggest you keep it covered."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be parading around town saying, 'hey wanna look at the hickey my boyfriend gave me', am I?"

Her mother stifled a laugh before rolling her eyes, "you have a point."

"I know," she grinned, "night mom."

"Robin?"

"I think I just missed his call, so I better go."

"Okay, night Regina, please let me know if he is coming to pick you up, or you're going to his house."

"I will," she nodded, making her way into her room and closing the door behind her, slumping against it as she dropped her towel and buried her head in her hands.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant view."

She let out a scream before she even realised it was Robin and reached for the main light, flicking it on, seeing him laid on her bed, looking at her as if she were a crazy woman, "what the hell Robin!"

"Sorry," he grinned, stepping off the bed and moving closer to her.

"Regina?! Are you okay?!" Someone pushed her door open and she whipped around, seeing Alex and Zelena both stood there. "Shit."

"OH MY GOD! Get out!" she shouted, shooting behind Robin and reaching for a blanket off the bed, covering herself. Her sister and her fiancée had just see her as naked as the day she was born and she was so embarrassed, what the hell was going on tonight with her family members seeing parts of her body she wasn't willingly showing them?

"We heard you scream," Alex stated, looking at the floor as she awkwardly ran her hand through her hair.

"How were we supposed to know you had no clothes on your body?" Zelena scoffed, "you little nudist," she smirked.

"Hey! I'm in my own room! I don't have to wear clothes if I don't want to, plus I just got out of the shower, so why don't you go away," she fumbled over her words, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Robin was trying really hard to not laugh at her, she was so cute when she got angry and right now wasn't any exception. He hadn't meant to make her scream, but he had been waiting in his car downstairs and figured he'd just climb up to her room and wait for her there instead, it seemed like a much comfier option and she hadn't been answering her phone, so he felt the need to just check in on her.

"Zelena come on," Alex, pulled on her arm, "let's leave them."

The two left and Regina dropped down onto the bed hiding her face, "seriously," she mumbled into the mattress.

Robin laughed as he came to sit beside her, his hand costing across her back, "did you have a good night?" he asked, dropping his head so that he could land a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Yes," she smiled, turning to show her face to him, "we watched Pretty woman."

"What the film about the prostitute?"

"Robin, she isn't…"

"Pretty sure she is," he chuckled.

"Well she is, but she doesn't want to be and in the end she isn't, that's the point of the movie," she scoffed, pushing him playfully as she stood from the bed, "so are we staying here or…"

"Well, I thought we could go for a drive."

"A drive?"

"Hmm, what do you say?"

"I say, bring it on." She nodded, "let me just get some clothes," she pulled a shirt on, forgoing her bra, not deeming it necessary, they weren't going to be bumping into anyone and even if they did, she would have her baggy sweatshirt on so they wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. She slipped into her panties and found a pair of slacks, donning them also, before flinging her hair up into a high pony tail, "are we coming back to mine or going to yours after this drive?"

"Wherever," he shrugged, not really caring where they stayed as long as they were together it didn't matter.

"Yours," she grinned, not needing to pick up anything but her phone because she had so much stuff at Robin's that she didn't even need an overnight bag anymore, she had taken over his room with her stuff, but to be honest her room wasn't any better, there were things that belonged to Robin everywhere and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay then, come on milady, let's go," he took her hand and they made their way out of her room, needing to tell her parents where they were going before they left. She knew that her mom and dad worried more after the whole Daniel thing, they were a lot more protective over her, needing to know where she was twenty-four-seven, needing to know that she was safe.

They drove through Storybrooke and it was pretty quiet on the streets, they had only passed about two cars on their whole journey. Robin took the familiar turn into the stables and parked up. He undid his belt and turned to look at her, she was grinning at him as she shook her head, "what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I figured since we keep nearly getting caught at both our houses, that maybe…"

"You want to have sex in the stables?" she rose her eyebrows, giving him a disapproving glance. "In the dirt?"

"I was thinking hay, which is on dirt, but there is separation," he shrugged, from the way she was looking at him he could see that she disapproved, "bad plan?"

She scrunched up her noise and nodded, "hay is scratchy, and I really don't think I could have sex with Rocinante looking on, it's weird."

"Bad plan, I'm sorry," he rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head, "sorry, I should have just taken us to the tree house."

She hummed and shook her head, "I think I have an idea," she grinned, un-clipping her belt and squishing her body through the gap into the back seat.

"What you doing?"

"Car sex," she quipped, "come back here," she giggled, grabbing a blanket he must have brought for the ground and laying it over the seats before pulling her jumper and shirt off, revealing her breasts to him and realising that it was a little chilly in his car. She leant back through the gap, tempting him with her boobs as she turned up the heating, "care to join me?" she asked, running her hands over her upper body, squeezing her tits as she maintained eye contact with him.

He watched her as he removed all his clothes, struggling to get his pants off due to the close proximity to the steering wheel, but he managed. His cock was already half hard and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to be solid and throbbing, it never did with Regina, she was a goddess and she was his. Soft music played inside the car and he couldn't move, he was captivated by her, she was simply running her fingers across her nipples, letting out a little moan here and there as her other hand descended down her body and hooked around her pants.

Regina arched her back, moving her ass up off the seat as she pushed off her slacks, taking her panties down with them. She kicked them off and situated herself in a more comfortable position, finding that Robin had actually brought a pillow with him, she placed it behind her head and laid back, one hand swirling over her stomach, heading down between her thighs. She met his eyes and saw how hungry for her he looked, slowly she began circling her clit, discovering that she was in fact extremely turned on, she knew she was wet, but she hadn't guessed it would be that much.

Her whimpers of pleasure met his ears as he simply watched, he could watch her do that for hours, just admire the way she worked herself up, knowing exactly where to touch in order for her to be squirming and pushing her hips into her hand. He was transfixed by the beautiful sight in front of him, he wanted to move, wanted to ravish her right there, turn the little whimpers into loud moans and cries as he brought her pleasure.

"Are you coming or do I have to do this myself?" she grinned, breaking him out of his trance as he tried to scramble through the small space, finding it hard because he was quite a bit bigger than she was and his cock was fully erect, posing yet another problem. "Why don't you use the door?" Regina giggled, shaking her head at him.

"The door, that is a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" he moved from the gap and opened the door, before hurrying through the back one to join her on the back seats, "you're a little tease," Robin laughed, pressing his lips the whole way up her legs, then across her stomach, kissing each breast before he landed at her lips and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, her hands costing across his back, "I'm glad to see that I am able to make you extremely hard without even having to touch you," she breathed, her hands reaching his as she pulled him against her and squeezed, her nails digging in slightly, leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin. His mouth crashed against hers, stealing the air from her lungs as his tongue begged for entrance, running across her bottom lip and finding her own tongue when she allowed him in.

His hand ran down her body, swirling across her smooth skin, feeling every inch of her, he parted her folds and allowed his fingers to slip through them, rubbing over her bundle of nerves and causing her to gasp into his mouth. He tore his lips from hers and looked at her, "you're soaked Regina, so turned on, so wet," he played with her arousal, circling her entrance as his lips ran down her body again, stopping at her breasts where he took on nipple into his mouth and sucked, causing her to let out a low moan. "Can I taste you?" he asked, his tongue still stroking across her breasts.

"Please!" she nodded, she really wanted him to go down on her, she was so happy that he actually enjoyed doing it, because he was amazing with his mouth and it was no exception when he was eating her out. She felt him smile against her skin as he carried on descending down her body until he was in between her legs. He pushed them further open, hooking one of them behind his shoulder as he tried to manoeuvre in the back seat of his car, thinking that although this might be kinkier than the tree house, it was a lot less comfortable.

He pressed a kiss to her lower lips, before parting them and giving her a long lick through her folds, dipping his tongue into her entrance, before carrying on up to her clit which he sucked into his mouth, his fingers coming to her entrance and stroking her gently, before he thrust two inside her and dropped her clit.

"God Robin!" She gasped, thrusting her hips towards him.

"You taste so good babe," he rasped, "I love how wet you are for me."

"All for you," she breathed, bringing her own hand to her nipples as she twisted sharply, sending a bolt of pleasure through her, combining with Robin rubbing against her g-spot as he brought his mouth back down to enclose around her clit, in turn causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy, letting out a loud cry of pleasure.

* * *

Emma had decided she needed to get out of the house for a while, her adopted mother and father were driving her crazy with their arguing and she just needed to leave, get some peace and quiet. She had been tempted to ring Mary Margaret or Ruby, but decided against it, she looked across the room to the golden retriever that was laid on her bed, literally staring at her.

"Hey Daisy," she whispered, coming up to her dog and stroking its ear gently, "do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, "do you?"

The dog sprung up from the bed and waited by her bedroom door, wagging her tail eagerly, showing her enthusiasm for walks with her friend. Emma laughed and opened the door bypassing the kitchen where her parents were arguing and grabbed the collar and leash, as well as her coat, before slipping out of the door with the dog and getting her ready for their walk.

She didn't know where she was going, she just walked through Storybrooke with no set destination, any excuse to get away from home. She was on the outskirts now, walking along the border of the woods, down a road which lead to the fields where the livestock grazed. She continued going when she heard a loud shout and stopped in her tracks, what the hell was that? She looked to her dog who didn't seemed phased by the noise, but she was feeling slightly anxious. It was late and dark and she probably shouldn't have strayed this far from civilisation on her own in the middle of the night.

She scrambled for her phone and dialled the first number she could think of, "Emma?"

"Alex, hi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm walking and I just heard a noise."

"Wait, you're walking alone?"

"No, with Daisy, but I think it was someone screaming and I'm freaked out right now."

"Okay, Emma, where are you?" Alex asked, Emma could hear the concern in her sister's voice.

"I'm near the fields, by the stables."

"Okay, I'm gonna come meet you, stay there, stay on the phone, I'm coming now okay?"

"Okay," Emma nodded. She wasn't usually phased by things like that, but it was pitch black and there was literally no one nearby. She heard another yell and gripped onto Daisy's leash a little tighter. What if someone was being hurt and needed help? She took a deep breath and contrary to Alex's instruction began walking in the direction of the noise.

"I'm heading past Granny's," Alex told her.

"Alright," Emma whispered, rounding the corner, seeing the stables and a single car parked up. She frowned and began walking towards it as her dog pulled harder leading her to the car. She was breathing heavily, "there's a car," she stated to Alex.

"A car?"

"Yeah, parked up at the stables."

"There shouldn't be, everything is locked up at night."

"Well there is." Emma heard another cry and shook her head, it was louder this time, "the noise is coming from the car."

"Oh," Alex laughed a little, "probably people having sex."

"What if it isn't though? What if someone is being hurt?"

"Emma…"

"I'm going to check."

"Really?"

"Yes." With that she carried on towards the car, noticing that the windows were slightly fogged up, she swallowed heavily and looked through the window. What she saw caused her to gasp loudly and drop her phone to the ground, her hand flew to cover her mouth as she watched, tears sprouting in her eyes. It was Regina and she definitely wasn't being hurt, it was quite the opposite in fact, she seemed to be having the time of her life.

She was completely naked and Emma was having trouble looking away, she knew she really should, that it wasn't right to be watching such a personal moment, but there was the woman she had fantasised about so many times completely bare, being pleasure by someone else and it cut her up inside.

"Emma?! Emma!" She heard Alex shouting from the smashed phone on the ground and bent down to pick it up, "Emma?!"

"I'm here," she whispered.

"I am literally around the corner now… oh my god." Emma turned to see Alex looking at her from the entrance to the car park, "shit." She sighed, clearly recognising the car.

"You were right," Emma cleared her throat walking away from the car, "they are having sex."

"Come on," Alex beckoned, taking her hand, "I think we need to get you a drink."

"I'm not old enough…"

"Pretty sure that you still need one."

"Definitely do."

* * *

"Did you just here something?" Regina whispered, pulling on his hair lightly to get him to stop what he was doing.

"Hear what?" he asked, rather out of breath from all the work he had been doing in between her legs, "I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard voices."

"Nah, I don't think there's anyone there," he shook his head, moving back to go to his task, when she stopped him, "Regina, I don't…"

She bit down on her bottom lip as she grinned at him, "Robin, I want something else," she breathed, "something more… filling."

He smirked at her, understanding her meaning and gave her one last long lick through her folds, before moving back up her body, kissing along her skin, before reaching her mouth and kissing her deeply. He moved himself into a move comfortable position, making sure that he wasn't trapping her. The space in his car was a little small, but it was big enough for him to work with; he broke the kiss and rubbed his nose with hers, looking into her eyes. "Did you know how stunning you are?" he asked, his lips grazing over her cheeks and the corner of her lips.

"You make me feel that way," she whispered, skirting her fingers across his back, "now are you going to make love to me or what?"

"Yes, I think I might," he laughed, positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance, before thrusting inside her and giving her a second to adjust to having his length inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes, her head tipping backwards as he held her, his weight was literally laid on top of her, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest, in fact if felt really good, being so close to him, it was so much more intimate that way.

He started thrusting in and out of her as their lips fastened together and they indulged in slow and sensual kisses. Her hands were carding through his hair as he stroked her cheek gently with one of his. Their hips moved in time together, creating the perfect rhythm and working to press his cock against her g-spot. She moved one of her legs to wrap around him and that one was swiftly joined by the other, trapping him between them and keeping him close; it also meant that he had more room on the seat.

Her hands moved to find his as they interlocked their fingers. She had already been really close before he stopped going down on her, so she was there again, chasing that peak, just needing to come and bring him over the edge with her. She released one of her hands from his and moved it down her body, circling her clit and pinching it a couple of times, before finding his abdomen and moving her hand between them, coming his balls and squeezing them, earning a groan out of him as he pressed his forehead to hers, "Regina, that feels good."

"You feel good," she breathed, "faster Robin, go faster!" He did as she asked and picked up the pace, causing her to cry out in pleasure, her hand falling from his balls and moving to rub at her clit.

"Are you close?" he asked, kissing her shoulder as he buried his face in her neck.

"Yes," she nodded, working with him, to push closer to their orgasms. Then on one particularly hard thrust she felt her walls begin to contract around him as her body spasmed underneath his and she came around his cock, her walls milking him as he came inside her. He collapsed partially on top of her as she ran her fingers up and down his back. "That was so good," she moaned, biting on her bottom lip as she felt his lips caress over her shoulder.

"It was," he breathed against her neck, "do you know how good you feel around my cock?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head, "we are rather amazing together."

"You can say that again," he chuckled moving down a little and resting his head on her stomach, "glad you put the blanket on the chair, god knows how hard it would be to get cum out of the seat."

She giggled and ran her hand through his hair, playing with it as a sated smile came upon her lips, "your car smells like sex," she sniggered.

"Yeah, it does," he nodded, "I am not complaining," he nuzzled her stomach closing his eyes as he stroked his fingers over her breasts tenderly. "I quite like the smell, especially your smell."

"I'll buy you an air freshener," Regina shook her head and looked up noticing the windows were fogged over, "Robin, I think your car might have been over heated."

He followed her gaze and laughed, "we are just too hot for it to handle."

"Hmm," she closed her eyes, still just carding her fingers through his hair, one of her legs had dropped off the seat and his body was resting between her legs as they basked in their perfect afterglow.

"This was fun."

"It was," she agreed, "at least no one was around to hear us."

"I like being able to hear you scream with pleasure," he smirked kissing her abdomen. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too," she smiled, "we'll have to do this again some time."

"Oh, I'll hold you to it."

"I'm sure you will."


	46. Prom!

**Here we go, buckle up, it's about to get bumpy! ENJOY! xoxoxox**

 **(Oooh FYI the part within the chapter that is in bold is a text conversation)**

* * *

Exams were over! They had all technically left high school, to some extent Regina found it freeing, one thing she was particularly liking was being able to have a lie in on week days. Especially when she would wake up to Robin lavishing her in kisses, which had been happening quite often, much to her absolute delight. This morning however she was first to wake up, she turned and looked at him. Smiling as she saw his nose twitch, she pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder before moving out of his arms and slipping out of the bed.

She grabbed her robe from behind the door and pulled it on before heading downstairs to get some coffee, walking into the kitchen she saw that her mother already had a pot on. "Morning," she smiled, straightening her hair and sitting down on one of the stools that tucked under the breakfast bar.

"Good morning," Cora grinned, watching as the toast shot out of the toaster and she caught it before dropping it onto her plate and beginning to butter it. "You're up rather early for someone who doesn't have school."

"I know," she chuckled, "I think I might have slept enough this past week though."

"Hmm, I must say you have been lazier than usual this week."

"I have been riding Rocinante every day though and doing extra riding lessons up at the stables," she argued, laughing as her mother placed a cup of coffee in front of her and straightened her skirt suit.

"What time do you have to be at the venue to set up for the prom, I know you are doing that today right? Ready for tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I think we said we'd go over at about two ish, give everyone a chance to have dinner and do stuff in the morning," she stated, taking a sip from her mug and sighing as the warm liquid slid down her throat, after the amount of coffee she had drunk during revision, she had thought that she wouldn't want to drink it ever again, apparently she was wrong, because she still craved it just as much as she had previously, always having the shot of caramel obviously, what was coffee without the caramel? She did like seasonal lattes, but caramel had her heart, well, second to Robin it did.

"Sounds like a plan, I am sure it is going to be wonderful, I can't wait to see what you have in store for the place, I have a feeling that it will look amazing."

"Hopefully," she nodded. She had been reluctant at first when people suggested she jump on board with the prom committee, mainly because she worried what people thought of her, if they still had their preconceptions, but apparently she needn't have been worried, everyone was super nice to her and she was sure at times they were slightly overdoing it, but she could live with that and least they weren't being horrid anymore, she could deal with people being overly kind.

"I am so glad you decided to join the committee, they are lucky to have you."

"I know," she joked shaking her head as she laughed into her drink, "I'm gonna go take a shower, so I suppose I will see you later."

"Yes, I will be coming to inspect the venue at around six, not that I expect it to be finished, but I want to have a little look at where all the money I allocated for this has gone."

"Of course, and I can assure you that I won't let you down, at least I hope I won't," she chuckled, standing and taking one last sip of her coffee, "I'm going in the shower now," she kissed her mother's cheek lightly before taking her mug with her and moving upstairs. She progressed to the bathroom and placed her mug on the side before bringing her hands to the tie on her robe and undoing it, dropping it to the ground and finding the hem of her nightie, pulling it up over her head also.

She turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to get warm, then slipped in and ran her hands over her hair, flattening it as the water weighed it down, erasing her natural kink. She usually used something to combat her natural waves so they wouldn't take over, but lately she had been feeling very into embracing her natural self. She picked up the shampoo bottle and poured some into her hands as she began to hum to herself and then sing the words to the song.

"I'm unstoppable, I'm a Porsche with no brakes. I'm invincible, yeah, I win every single game. I'm so powerful, I don't need batteries to play. I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today, unstoppable today, unstoppable today." She was so immersed in singing that she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, followed by the door to the shower. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and she jumped a little before relaxing into the hold, "you scared me," she chuckled, placing her arms on top of his.

"Sorry," Robin grinned, pressing a kiss to her neck as he stroked her stomach gently, he had heard her singing and decided to join her in the shower, "how long have you been up?"

"A little while," she stated, closing her eyes and humming as he kissed along the expanse of her neck, then a thought came to her and she furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure I locked this door."

"You did," he laughed, "seems I can pick a lock quite well."

"Where on earth did you even learn something like that?"

"I can just do it," his fingers brushed lower across her inner thigh and she let out a moan.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, her hand sliding down with his.

"We haven't actually tried anything in the shower before," he smirked.

"That's because it is dangerous," she scoffed, she had heard stories and she had no inclination for something like that to happen to her.

"I didn't mean for us to actually have sex," he shook his head, "I just meant for us to fool around a little."

"Well, that sounds like something I could consent to," she bit down on her bottom lip and turned in his arms to look in his eyes, "hello."

"Hello," he bumped his nose against hers playfully, his hands coming to rest on her ass as he gave her a playful squeeze, "you really do look sexy when you are all wet like this," his eyes scanned across her body, watching as the water trickle down the valley of her breasts before disappearing between the apex of her thighs, all he wanted to do was trace that path with his mouth, sucking and kissing at her perfect skin as he went.

Regina looked at his body and he said she was sexy, god, she swore he had been working out more lately because his muscles were becoming more defined than they had been before, he was always toned but, my god. She ran a hand across his chest and downwards feeling his abbs against her palm and moving closer to him. "You're so hot," she breathed, kissing his collarbone as she pressed her body against his, the water caused their bodies to be slippy against each other and it felt amazing.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved her lips to his, kissing him soundly, immediately running her tongue across his bottom lip, knowing that he would open up to her and allow her entrance. Her hands played with the scattering of hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him, humming against his mouth as one of her legs wrapped around his so she could feel him closer.

They broke apart and Robin grinned at her before carefully moving her hair behind her ear, "how long do you think it will take to set up the venue tonight?" he asked, fingers skimming down her back to settle at the base of her spine.

"Quite a few hours," she rolled her eyes, "there are a lot of decorations to go up and I need it to be perfect."

"I know it will be," he chuckled, "you're organising it so ya know."

She smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly, "you are some charmer Robin Locksley."

"Not just a pretty face."

"Though you do definitely have a pretty face," she just looked in his eyes for a while, "what was it you came in here for again?" Regina whispered. "I thought you said you wanted to fool around."

"I did," he nodded.

"Well, we haven't done much fooling," she muttered, moving her hand down his body and finding his cock, her hand surrounding it as she licked her lips.

"What's that look?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I want to do something," she breathed, her other hand running across his side before she trailed her lips down his chest kissing all the way down to his dick as she moved to kneel in front of him.

"Gods Gina."

"Are you going to let me have what I want?" she pouted, hovering her lips over him.

"Whatever it is you can most definitely take it."

"Oh good," she cast him a seductive smile as she brushed her hair to one side and ran her hand over him, pumping his cock a couple of times, forgetting about the downpour of water from the shower head that was most certainly not helping with looking sexy, especially since it was just getting in her face and she kept having to close her eyes. She could work past that though, she wanted to bring him pleasure and hadn't done this for a while, so she figured it was only fair that she pay him back for the amount of times he had gone down on her.

Not that it was a chore, she rather enjoyed it, liked the noises she was able to draw from him using her lips, her tongue her teeth even, each time she had done this he had responded to her immediately hardening in her grasp with the knowledge of what was to come. This time wasn't any different it seemed, meeting his eyes she lowered her mouth to his hard length, swirling her tongue across his tip, using her hand to stimulate the base of his cock whilst she worked what she could with her mouth, taking him inside. She hadn't dared allow him too far yet, mainly because she was rather worried about gagging or choking, that was something that would certainly run the mood.

"Feels so good," he groaned, his hand coming to her hair as he ran his fingers through it. She hummed against his cock, sending vibrations through him, resulting in him letting out a sensual moan as his head dropped against the cool tiles. He played with the ends of her hair, curling them around his fingers, before releasing them and finding another strand.

She was amazing at this and her mouth was so warm and wet, the way she would run her tongue over his cock, flicking it across his tip sent shivers down his spine. How she looked whilst doing it took his breath away, he loved being able to just watch her as she bobbed her head, taking his cock deeper into her mouth, he could see her whole body, she was bare and visible to his viewing pleasure. Her breasts moved in rhythm with her head and she made sure to press them against his legs, her nipples hard against his skin.

"Regina," he gasped shifting somewhat as she worked the base of him with her hand, using a combination of her saliva and the water from the shower to help her in her task. His slight move though changed the way the water flowed from the shower head and it sprayed her in the face causing her to choke on the water that got down her throat, she spluttered and pulled her head back.

"Oh my god, Gina are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," she nodded rubbing her hands over her face, "so much for being sexy."

"Baby you are still sexy even when you are choking on my dick."

"I didn't choke on your dick," she laughed shaking her head, I choked on the water and your dick just happened to be in my mouth at the time."

"So technically you did choke on it," he grinned continuing to play with her hair.

"I am going to carry on now and we are going to forget this little incident."

"Sure," he stroked her cheek lovingly, "keep calm and carry on right?"

"Whatever you say," she smirked. Getting over the mishap and going back to working on is cock, taking him back in her mouth and hollowing her cheeks to increase the pressure as she sucked on him, using her teeth to gently scrape across his shaft, something for which she was rewarded with a low guttural moan.

She sped up her actions, sucking harder and bobbing her head quicker, one hand coming to squeeze his balls as the other worked the base of his cock. "So good, Gina your mouth feels so good on me."

Pride swam through her, spurring her on, making her want to bring him to orgasm even more than she had previously. Suddenly he tugged on her hair causing her to gasp and jolt closer to him, pushing him deeper into her mouth, nearly hitting the back of her throat but not quite, meaning that she could just carry on alternating between sucking, licking and grazing over him with her teeth.

He was close, he could feel it coming as he tried not to buck against her, the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or choke her by pushing his cock too far inside her mouth.

Regina had rather liked it when he had pulled her hair and she wanted him to do it again. She brought her hand to his and squeezed, hoping that he would get the message that she wanted him to repeat the gesture. Seemingly he received the message and pulled it again, resulting in a moan from her.

"You are so good! I love you and I love your mouth. Gina I'm gonna come, I'm… oh god, I'm so close."

She dropped him from her mouth and brought both her hands up to work on him, "does this feel good?" she asked pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock and decided that she was going to ramp up the dirty talk a bit because she had been trying it recently and he seemed to like it rather a lot. "Where do you want to come Robin? Tell me where, do you want to come in my hand?" she smirked, jerking him harder, "or, do you want to come in my mouth?"

Robin's eyebrows nearly rose off his face, he was shocked by what she has just said to him, but at the same time was totally turned on. She was looking up at him expecting an answer as her hand continued to work on his length, he couldn't even think to answer, never mind actually open his mouth and tell her.

She smirked up at him before shaking her head and taking him back in her mouth, deciding for him as she started up again, she could feel his shaft pulsing between her lips and knew that he was about to come, so she squeezed the base of his length and felt the grip he had on her hair tighten in warning before he spilt his load inside her mouth.

She dropped his cock and he moved again, causing the water to wash over her as he helped her on to her feet. "My god you are so good at that," he gasped pulling her into his arms, "what happened to my sweet innocent Gina?" he joked, squeezing her playfully.

"She grew up a little when you took her innocence," Regina chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"And I am not sorry about it."

"Me neither, in fact that was the best day of my life."

"Mine too, our first time was quite incredible," he stated leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, "now, is it my turn to make you come?"

"You don't have…"

"I haven't had my breakfast yet, are you really going to deny me my favourite?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, watching as he kissed the whole way down her body, sucking on her nipples and bringing them to hardened peaks before dropping lower so that his head was between her thighs, he pressed his lips to her pubic bone and slipped lower down, parting her folds, allowing him to feast upon what she had to offer. His tongue pressed against her hardened bud, flicking it and gaining a moan from Regina in response, he wanted to taste her properly, take in some of her arousal.

He dipped his tongue inside her as far as he could, pressing his nose against her clit and just inhaling the scent of her, something which he could never get enough of. His hands were on her hips, pulling her against his mouth, encouraging her to grind against him, which she did, her fingers coming to his hair as he had done with her, but one hand was pressed to the wall, helping her to keep her balance.

Then he decided to bring his fingers into the mix, knowing that he could work her better with them, his mouth moved to her clit as he flicked it with his tongue, drawing patterns over it as his fingers played with her entrance. Apparently she was already close, but he knew she got turned on giving him head, she had told him before.

Regina moaned and shook her head, she didn't know how long they had been in the shower but she had a feeling that soon they would be running out the hot water, it was just a good job that no one was in the house, her mother would probably have set off for work and her father had already left before she woke. As for Zelena and Alex, they were enjoying a spa break which Alex had received as a birthday present, in turn that meant that she and Robin were home alone.

He curled his fingers over her g-spot and she let out a little whimper, her nails pressing into his shoulder somewhat as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, beginning to move herself against him. A sudden twist of his fingers combined with a particular sharp suck on her clit caused her to catapult into her orgasm, flinging her arm out and somehow managing to knock the soap dish off the shelf it was placed upon. It fell and crashed to the ground as she let out a little squeal and pulled away from Robin, the back of her hand pressing to her face.

"Regina?!" Robin panicked, he had been caught off guard by the sudden flying soap dish but thought they would be able to carry on allowing her to ride out her pleasure, seemingly from her reaction that wasn't the case. He stood up quickly and moved closer to her as she turned her back on him and pressed her head against the glass of the shower door, her hand trapped between the two as she released a small whimper, "babe, what happened?" he rubbed her back gently.

"It's in my eye," she mumbled, her mouth pressing against the glass, she did that little dance on the spot thing that he knew she did when she was in pain, he didn't know what was in her eye, but whatever it was it was hurting her.

"Turn around let me look at it," he stated, turning the water of and grasping her upper arms in order to turn her around, she had the heel of her hand pressed against her eye as she did this little squinty thing with the other one, "what got in there?"

"I think it was soap," she scrunched her eyes shut, "ow, ow," she was still hopping and Robin came to realise that the best solution was to get her out of the shower and press a clean and cool damp cloth against her eye.

"Okay come on," he took hold of her arm before opening the shower door and helping her out, putting the toilet seat down before laying a towel over it and having her sit down as he searched for a clean flannel that hadn't been used.

"It hurts so much." She groaned, her head dropping to her knees. God what a way to ruin a sexy moment, she was literally in the middle of coming against Robin's mouth, at least she had reached her climax though, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would have been a lot more pissed in this moment had she not had her orgasm.

Robin finally found the cloth and ran it under the cold tap before bringing it to her eye and prying her hand from it in order to apply the cold flannel. After sitting there a little while and waiting for the pain to subside, she finally dropped the cloth back into the sink and went to open her eye, the first thing Robin noticed was that it was completely bloodshot bless her. "Feel any better."

"Not really, how does it look, I don't look terrible do I?"

He shook his head, "no, you look beautiful…"

"Don't lie to me, what does my eye look like?"

"It's just a little bloodshot it will have gone down by prom tomorrow."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he nodded kissing the top of her head and praying to god that her eye went down the next day otherwise he would most likely be in major trouble.

* * *

They had been setting up for four hours and the hall was finally beginning to come together, Robin was actually amazed by how breathtaking it was, Regina really had planned each and every element perfectly. There were silk curtains that draped across the ceiling and billowed down softly, he knew that it had been a difficult process, but trapped between the roof and the material were hundreds of balloons that they had painstakingly blown up, along with loads of little bits of confetti, all set to drop onto the dance floor at a certain time.

She had reused the fairy lights from Jefferson's party and strung them up all across the massive space, there were little alcoves and a stage where there would be a band playing, as well as a DJ. By the sides of the dance floor there were circular tables covered with white table clothes. The colour scheme was rose gold, pale blue and other metallic colours, the centre of the tables were filled with roses which were entwined together and then cascaded down the sides between the placings.

They had the prom committee helping them set up, which included a few familiar faces, Guinevere was there, as was Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle, as well as the whole of their own friendship group with J and Regina fussing about the smallest details and Tink and Lacy helping set up the band equipment.

Robin, Graham, Killian and David had been on balloon duty and he swore if he ever saw another balloon in his life it would be too soon. "I actually hate balloons," Robin protested, dropping back to lay on the dance floor as he looked up at the material which stood between him and the horrendous plastic, air filled, noisy when popping nuisances.

"Me too mate," Killian nodded, sitting next to him and sighing.

"What's up?"

"Sommat and nowt," he sighed.

David and Graham furrowed their eyebrows and Robin laughed shaking his head, "sommat and nowt, something and nothing," he clarified, translating Killian's ramblings. "I know we haven't really spoken all that much, probably because of, you know, Regina and Emma, but something is clearly bothering you and it ain't just about the balloons."

"Em, she's literally locked herself away, she ain't even gonna come to prom tonight," he sulked, resting his chin against his hand as he shook his head, "I dunno what's wrong with her, I really don't, she was saying that it was because she didn't know where she was from and shit like that, but now she knows and nothing's changed, I'm just worried about her that's all, she's my mate."

"Do you think she's depressed?" Graham asked, taking some gum out of his pocket and offering it around.

"She could be I guess, she won't even speak to the girls though, unless they know something I don't."

"There must be something, maybe she just needs someone to talk to her," Robin shrugged, "I know that was what Regina needed," he looked over at his girlfriend who was stood on a step ladder pinning up the curtain that covered the photo wall, Tink and Lacy were both passing her flowers to pin to the top of it so they cascaded down over the silky material.

"Yeah maybe, I think I'm gonna have to go and speak to her, she shouldn't miss out on prom."

"You're right she should be here," David agreed.

"Oi lazy asses!" Regina yelled and they all turned to look at her, "little help!"

"Coming babe!" Robin chuckled, pushing himself up and dusting off his hands, "seems the breaks over fellas," he grinned, "I hope you sort it with Emma."

"Me too."

* * *

Emma stared at the full-length royal blue dress which was hanging from the back of her door, she sighed and closed her eyes, she couldn't go to prom, she wanted to, she really did, she wanted to be able to just have fun with her friends, but she couldn't bring herself to actually go. She didn't know what was wrong with her, it was almost as though she couldn't have fun anymore.

She buried her head in her hands and turned around, facing away from the dress, she had chosen it months ago, when she had been excited about prom, but now exams were done with, part of her didn't want to ever have to see her old classmates again, she wanted to go to college far away and forget about that god darn school. Obviously, she didn't mean her friends, but there were certain people she would be including in that category, a certain squad.

"Emma?!"

"What?!" she yelled, hearing her adopted mother shout for her.

"Killian is here."

"Tell him I don't want to see him!"

"If you're gonna tell me that you can tell me to my face Swan," he scoffed pushing the door open and coming into her room, perching on the bed beside her.

"I don't want to see you."

"You aren't looking at my face so, I don't know if you are telling the truth or not," he shrugged, placing on hand on her arm, "come on love, you gotta talk to me."

"I don't want to see you," she repeated looking at him, her resolve weakening somewhat as she did, before she buried her face in her lap and he move to wrap his arms around her.

"You see I think you do, I think you do want to see me and I think you do want to go to prom tomorrow night, despite you saying that you don't."

She shook her head, how was it that her ex could read her so well, they had remained really close friends and she didn't really know how to tell him that their whole relationship had been a lie. Sure, he was attractive and good in bed, but she hadn't really had romantic feelings for him, even though she knew that he had for her. "Killian…"

"Em, I want you to come to prom, please," he pouted at her, playing with one of her blonde curls, "please come to prom, the hall looks amazing, it's gonna be so much fun, we all want you there."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" he fist pumped the air and stood from the bed, leaving her sat on her bed.

"I didn't say yes!" She called after him.

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Face it Swan, you know you're coming," he smirked poking his head back around the door and pulling a funny face.

"I might not!"

"You will."

* * *

Regina rubbed her eye as she sat crossed legged on top of the bed covers only wearing a bralette and her panties. She groaned and leant back against the head board, it was killing like crazy, it had felt a little better for a while, but she could still feel it stinging and had a feeling that maybe it wasn't the soap that had gotten into her eyes, maybe she had actually scratched it or something on the soap dish.

Robin came back into Regina's room after having looked at something that Henry had been showing to him, something to do with sports that Regina wasn't all that interested in. He saw that she was rubbing her eye again and swatted her hand away, "stop, you'll agitate it even more," he tutted, dropping down on the bed beside her.

"I think I scratched my eyeball," she groaned squinting at him, he was slightly blurry and this was the last thing she needed the day before prom, she didn't want her eyes to look odd on the photos.

"Yeah I think you might have to be honest."

She flopped back dramatically and turned on her side to look at him, "how bad does it look?" she asked struggling to even keep it open without wanting to shut it again.

"Urmm, it looks fine," he shrugged, lying out of his back teeth, if anything it looked worse than it had earlier, not that he knew how that was possible, it was just really, really red and watering like crazy, but he knew that was probably because she had been rubbing it.

"You're lying," she huffed, "do you not think I know when you are lying by now?"

"How do you know I'm lying?" he laughed.

"Your mouth does this little twitch thing."

"How did you even see it with your eye like…"

"Ooh I would watch your words Locksley unless you want an eye to match mine," she smirked, nudging him playfully with her knee only for him to react and grab her leg. "Hey!" she squealed, wriggling as she chuckled trying to get it back, "Robin I'm injured!"

He cast her a mischievous grin before beginning to tickle her foot, causing her to burst into fits of giggles that were like music to his ears.

"Robin give me my foot back," she squeaked, thrashing around. Why did he know all the places she was ticklish, she was stupid for telling him, not that she had needed to, he had worked most of them out on his own just from touching her, exploring her body and even finding some that she hadn't known about herself.

"What? You want it back?"

"Yes!" she tried to kick him but he held her steady, stopping in his tickling and kissing his way up her leg, "I thought we'd already fooled around this morning," she rose her eyebrows at him as he traced a finger over the crotch of her panties.

"Are we on a limit?" he chuckled, pressing his lips to her inner thigh.

"Robin, I…" she stopped and just looked at him.

He looked up at her and pulled back, "babe if you're not in the mood it's fine, don't ever be afraid to tell me that you're not into it okay?" he stroked her cheek gently.

"It wasn't that I wasn't into it, it's just my eye hurts and I think if I sleep maybe it will have time to heal a little before tomorrow. That and I am exhausted and need my beauty sleep."

"You are already beautiful without needing beauty sleep," he smiled, "but yes, you need to rest that pretty little eye of yours."

"I definitely do, don't want to look like a pirate with an eye patch on the prom pics."

"Hmm, you'd be one sexy ass pirate."

She sniggered and moved under the quilt, laying her head in the pillow, "are you going to sleep with me?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she looked at him, he still had all his clothes on and could hardly sleep in jeans.

"Yes," he stood from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it onto her chaise chair, it was swiftly followed by his pants and then he headed towards her wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching him from where she was laying and biting on her bottom lip.

"Just getting some clean underwear," he chuckled, coming back in wearing a pair of his Calvin Kline's. He slipped into bed and rubbed his nose playfully against hers, "I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow," he breathed, "I think you might just kill me."

"Goodness if you think I'll kill you at prom how do you think you'll cope on our wedding day," she rose her eyebrows before realising what she had just said, her smile dropping from her face, she didn't even know that she and been thinking about it, they were too young right? Way too young to get married yet, but one day in the future she could see it, to be honest it wasn't as though this was the first time they had talked about marriage in a playful way, there hadn't been any serious conversations about it, "not that we're getting married or anything."

Robin just grinned at her, even the thought of spending the rest of their lives together made his heart skip, he had often imagined it and he knew she had too, "not yet," he smiled pressing his lips to hers, "but it is probably inevitable, right?"

"Right," she nodded curling into him, her hand pressing against his muscles again, "have you been working out?" she asked, she had thought about it earlier but hadn't had the opportunity to quiz him on it.

"Not really, I just picked up my archery a little and have been helping you muck out at the stables, so it's probably from that."

"Been practising your target practice?" she questioned, her leg coming to wrap around his as they tangled their bodies together.

"You never know when you might need it," Robin laughed, pressing his lips to the top of her head as he held her tight.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the front door and Regina groaned, burying further into Robin's chest, not wanting to wake up, "someone's knocking," he muttered, tightening his grip on her.

"Let them," she nuzzled against him, "I don't want to move."

"Me either, but that is extremely annoying," he grumbled, "who is even knocking on the door like that at this time? What time even is it?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, squinting at the clock and rubbing a hand over her face, "we should probably be getting up to be honest."

"Don't leave me," he squeezed her, stopping her from getting up even though she hadn't made any move to.

She chuckled and brushed herself against him, feeling his morning wood against her leg, "did you dream of me?" she asked, now literally laying on top of him as she pressed her lips to his jaw.

"It could have been you," he shrugged, "I can't quite remember," Robin joked, she swatted him letting out a little giggle as she noticed that the knocking on the door had stopped.

"I don't suppose you think we have time for a quickie, do you?" she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes.

"Hmm I guess we could just show up a little late to finish setting up the hall," he grinned, running his hands across her back, "your eye looks a lot better anyway."

"Does it?! Thank god, it does feel better actually so I suppose it would look better also. So, was that a yes to the sex?" she breathed against his lips.

"I think it was," he bopped her nose with his, hands slipping lower to the bottom of her bralette, "as amazingly sexy as I think this little skimpy underwear is, I think it would look better on the floor."

"Do you now?" she smirked, sitting up and straddling his lap, he looked up at her and shook his head. The underwear was made of thin black lace that was completely see through, her hard nipples pressing to the fabric. She lifted it over her head and dropped it to the floor, "like that?"

"Most certainly like that," he nodded, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts as her hands dropped to his chest, she really couldn't get enough of touching him, feeling his muscles. She ground her hips against his, causing his erection to rub her panties against her clit.

She hummed dipping her head down to kiss him before her hand found his boxers and she pushed them down as she managed to wriggle out of her own panties, giggling as she rubbed her arousal over his member. Robin chuckled and brought her lips back down to his.

"Why the fuck weren't you answering the door I had to… climb up the window…" Jefferson's voice quietened off and Regina squealed, grabbing the quilt in a mad dash to cover herself and Robin.

"J!"

"Oh god!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I didn't know that you were at it did I?!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Regina shook her head, burying her face against Robin.

"I just had to see my best friend's naked ass! How do you think I feel?"

"J, could you like leave a minute while we get dressed?" Robin rolled his eyes, holding onto Regina.

"Yep, sure yeah, I'm just gonna go bleach my eyes or something."

"Really? I thought I had a good arse," Regina chuckled, still feeling embarrassed but needing to joke about it, "do I not have a good ass?" She asked, looking to J and then to Robin.

"Your ass is like the holy grail of arses," Robin laughed beginning to see the funny side to the situation, he wasn't going to be ashamed of making love to the woman he was in love with.

"Guys! Still in the room!" Jefferson protested.

"Why are you still stood there?"

"Because you need to come and finish in the hall, we have to be at the salon at two!"

"Shit! I totally forgot we were going to the salon," she moved her hand under the sheet and pushed Robin's boxers to cover him before taking the whole thing with her and wrapping it around her body, leaving Robin laid in literally his Calvin Klein's.

"Gina!" he stood up shaking his head.

"Jefferson I don't know how you climbed up so fast! I'm dying!" Tink stumbled through the window and rested against the wall looking up at them, "ooh Robin nice boxers," she chuckled.

"I just walked in on them," J shook his head.

"No! Oh god! I am so glad that I was slow at climbing," Tink laughed.

Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest thing to cover him which just happened to be Regina's robe, she turned to look at him and burst into a fit of giggles, "ooh sexy, I think you suit it more than me!"

"Oh haha, you stole the sheet, what was I supposed to do?"

"Good point," she grinned, walking into the wardrobe and picking some clothes for the both of them and coming out with them, "so we're going to go get dressed you two can wait… anywhere," Jefferson went to sit on the edge of her bed, "apart from there."

"Why not?"

She cast him an odd glance, "urm, well…"

He caught on and shot away, "oh god I nearly sat on the sex bed!"

"The sex bed?" she pressed her lips together trying not to laugh at him before moving to the door, "and what a great sex bed it is," she quipped before disappearing down the corridor.

"What happened to my friend?" he pouted looking at Tink, "my fellow virgin friend."

"Don't ask me I haven't been a virgin since junior year," she chuckled, "and Regina I think she was ready to give up her V card, we knew she had anyway."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between knowing it and seeing it," he cringed.

Robin shook his head and followed on after Regina.

* * *

 **\- When are you going to do it? -**

 **\- Soon! -**

 **\- You better hurry up, you don't have much time left to tell the truth. -**

 **\- I said I'd do it didn't I? -**

 **\- If you don't, I will, one more week and that's it. -**

 **\- That isn't enough time. -**

 **\- It wasn't a suggestion it was a demand, you have one week. Tick Tock. -**

* * *

Regina looked in the mirror at her black lacy underwear, turning from side to side as she checked out her ass. Her hair was curled and styled with little white flowers pinned into it. Her makeup was dark and smoky, her lips painted in her customary matt red colour. She took her dress from the hanger, running her fingers over the lace before stepping into it and struggling with the zipper.

Once she had done it up and pulled on her black heeled sandals, she looked back into the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her dress was composed of a deep red, short and lacy part, with a sweetheart neckline that was encrusted with a thin line of sparkling diamante, similar to the ones that covered the delicate belt around her waist. However, dropping down from the waist there was a floaty skirt that fell to the floor, parting at the side leaving one of her legs on show as well as the lacy part underneath.

With a nod of satisfaction, she grabbed her purse and made her way down stairs, "mom, dad, I'm ready to go now."

Cora and Henry both appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Alex and Zelena hot on their heels. "Oh wow, darling you look so beautiful," Cora gushed, brushing her hands over Regina's arms.

She looked towards her father, seeing if she had his approval also, what she didn't expect to see was him all teary eyed, "daddy."

"Look at you, my little girl all grown up."

"Henry she's been rather grown up for a while now," Cora laughed shaking her head.

"Yes I know that but seeing her all dressed up," he hugged his daughter, "I hope you have the perfect night."

"So do I," she nodded.

"The limo is here!" Zelena squealed looking out of the window, "I want to go in the limo."

"I'm sure you do," Regina chuckled shaking her head, "don't wait up, I'm staying at Robin's house."

"Okay darling, have an amazing time," Cora kissed her cheek just as there was a knock on the door.

Regina almost skipped to the door and opened it to reveal Robin stood on the porch, "do I know you?" she asked, biting on her bottom lip.

"I should hope so," he grinned, his eyes running across her figure, she was completely stunning, she was always completely stunning, but tonight he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You know I said that you would be killing me in this dress?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"I think I might be dead."

"I'm not so sure about that one," she chuckled.

"You look insanely beautiful, like an angel…"

"An angel?"

"I wasn't finished," he pouted, "I was going to say a sexy angel that has been converted by devilish ways."

"Oh you mean the Liz Hurley type of devil?"

"Exactly," he grinned.

"Come on then, let's go."

"Wait a minute," he stopped her, bringing his hand out from behind his back to reveal a red rose corsage with white feathers, carefully he took her hand and placed it on her wrist before kissing the back of her hand and grinning at her, "there."

"Oh Robin, it's beautiful," she smiled, looking down at the pretty flower, her man really did think of everything and she really loved him with everything that she had.

"Doesn't live up to the beauty of you though, come on," he pressed his lips to hers quickly before offering her his arm. She took it, tucking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder as their friends shouted at them from the limo.

"Come on love birds! Get it moving!"

"We're coming!" Robin yelled back laughing as he looked down at her trying to walk on the cobbles in heels, so he decided to scoop her up in his arms and run with her back to the limo.

"Robin!" she squealed holding onto him as she laughed and shook her head, it was harder than she thought it would be to walk down her path in her shoes. She knew that they were going to have the best time, it was going to be a night that none of them were ever going to forget.

* * *

They looked around in awe, the hall looked so different with all the lights and everything switched on, Regina gasped and squeezed Robin's hand tightly as they walked further in. Tink was wearing a short white pixie dress, whilst Lacy was rocking a black floor length number and she had to say she had never seen her friends look more dapper. Especially J who had gone for a deep purple suit that really looked amazing on him.

"Wow! Gina, it looks so good, you did such a good job!" Lacy gushed squeezing her hand lovingly as they found their table and sat down.

"Well, I think you might have outdone yourself Mills," J shook his head, "I think it may be even better than my party."

Regina nodded, she had to agree with him on that one, the room looked rather spectacular, the colours really working together. She grinned at Robin and continued to look at everything that they had done in the past two days, it had certainly been worth all the hard work. They were playing a mixture of songs, she had given them a set list, but people could make requests if they wanted to.

"Regina!" A girl shouted running to her, she stood up and grinned.

"Hey."

"Hi! This looks amazing!" Guinevere gushed, straightening her bright pink gown as she pulled Regina into a hug, "how are you so good at this?"

"I had help," she chuckled, "you look stunning."

"Hmm, like anyone can hold a candle to you."

Regina felt her cheeks pinken as she looked to the ground before back up at her, "I think there are many people who can hold a candle to me and I think my dress would probably go up in flames," she laughed. She couldn't handle it when people gave her compliments, she didn't know how to react, at least when Robin said it she could joke around with him, but from other people she always worried about responding in the wrong way.

"Did you hear that Emma Swan isn't coming to prom?"

"Yeah, Robin told me, he said that Killian had been talking about it yesterday," she sighed, she knew things between herself and Emma weren't amazing, but they hadn't been arguing, there hadn't been anything for the past three months and it had been three months on pure relief for Regina. "He said he was gonna try and talk her into it."

"Well, word on the grapevine is that she lost it, she's a depressed recluse."

"I learnt not to trust idle gossip," Regina scoffed, glancing around her table, "anyone want a drink?"

"I'll come with you," Robin stated, standing from his chair, he had been watching Regina interact with Guinevere and he knew that in the moment things between Regina and Emma were pretty stale, but he also knew what gossip could do to someone, especially if it was found to be false gossip, he and Regina had been on the receiving end of enough of that in their time.

She nodded and listened to what everyone said they were wanting before they headed off to the drinks table, "Regina, you know I didn't mean anything by it right?" The brunette argued, "I just heard it that's all and thought I would tell you, I haven't told anyone else."

"Good, keep it that way, if she is as bad as gossip is saying she is, then the last thing she will want is people talking about her. I've been in her position and it was horrid knowing people were staring and talking about me and they didn't understand what it felt like to be like that, to be in that dark place." She poured some of the fruit punch into six cups and managed to pick up three whilst Robin got the others, "so why don't we stop talking about Emma as though she…"

"As though I'm what?" Emma grinned, taking one of the glasses from her, "thanks."

"That's mine," Regina rolled her eyes as she took in the blonde's appearance, what better way to crush gossip by turning up to the party everyone was saying you wouldn't.

She took a sip of the drink and nodded, "it's nice as well. So, my ears were burning? Spreading gossip about me Mills?"

"The opposite actually Swan," she scoffed pouring herself a new glass and beginning to walk off.

"Regina, I need to talk to you for a second, please."

"Now is not the time Emma."

* * *

An hour later they were all having fun, letting loose and dancing as though they didn't care what anyone around them thought. There was only about twenty minutes until they announced prom King and Queen and the other teacher chosen awards, not that Regina thought that she was going to win anything, she really didn't care anyway.

She was pretending to play an air guitar as she danced with her friends to I Bet You Look Good on the Dance floor by the Arctic Monkeys. J began some sort of head banging one legged dance move that had her in stitches as she grabbed Robin and they raved together. Lip syncing the words as they went crazy and she was having the time of her life.

Suddenly the song transitioned into Mr Brightside by the Killers and she let out a little squeal as she sang loudly, not caring who heard her, she was never going to have to see these people again right? And all the people she loved wouldn't care what she sounded like anyway.

Just as it finished she felt someone grab her arm and turned to see Emma again, she looked so fidgety and Regina shook her head, "what?!" she shouted trying to make sure she was heard over the sound system which was now playing I got a Feeling.

"I really need to talk to you Regina!" she yelled.

"Seriously Swan! You pick your moments," she rolled her eyes, kissing Robin's cheek and telling him she was just popping outside to talk to Emma and that she would be back in a minute."

The headed for the exit, outside it was pitch black save for a couple of street lights and Regina shuddered at the breeze, wishing she had brought a jacket with her, "okay Swan spit it out, what's so important that you had to pull me out of there?" She didn't know why she was giving her the time of day, she supposed part of her was hoping Emma was going to explain something, or even everything, maybe give her some answers.

Emma gestured for Regina to sit beside her on the wall and took a deep breath as she looked at her, she looked so stunning, really beautiful, but it was Regina, she always was perfect, "hey," she smiled weakly.

"Hi," Regina sighed, looking to her fingers as she played with them on her lap before messing with the hem of the lacy part on her dress.

"I guess I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about anything I ever did to hurt you Regina," she whispered, burying her head in her hands, "I'm not good at this, I don't like apologising, but it's been cutting me up, I just feel as though I tortured you for so long, I made you so miserable and I am sorry, I really am."

"I see," She breathed, so that she hadn't expected.

"Regina?"

"Hmm."

"Are you happy?"

The brunette cocked her head and frowned at the question, finding it rather odd, "urm, yes, I, yes I am, I really am."

"Good," she sighed, "that's good."

"Emma come on there must be more to this, surely haven't just dragged me out here in the cold to apologise, I mean I at least want an explanation, we've been through this before haven't we?"

"I came to give you one, I really did, but I don't think I can," Emma stood and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she couldn't do it, she was too scared to tell the truth, too worried, she knew what the outcome would be, so what was the point? She began walking away from the building, she shouldn't have come it was a terrible idea.

"Emma!" Regina called, letting out a huff before beginning to walk down the stairs after her, what was she so afraid of? Why couldn't she just tell her whatever it was? Surely it couldn't be that bad, could it? "Em wait!"

Emma stopped in her tracks at the name, she hadn't heard Regina call her that in over a year and a half and she had missed it like hell.

"Emma, you can tell me," Regina whispered getting closer, "please." She stood still and looked at Emma's back, willing her to turn around and tell her everything. "I want to know, Em, tell me."

Emma closed her eyes and turned around, meeting Regina's with her own, she seemed so sincere, like she cared and in that split second, she made her decision.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked, taking a step backwards, not knowing why the hell Emma was looking at her like that.

"Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?" Emma breathed, staring straight at her, "you took my breath away."

"I..." What the hell? Regina had no clue where this was going but she was totally weirded out by it.

Emma moved back towards her, one hand coming up to the back of her head as the other wrapped around her waist and then, without any warning she crashed her lips against Regina's.


	47. The final chapter

**I can't quite believe it's over, it hasn't properly sunk in yet! This is the FINAL chapter of Storybrooke High! We have been on such a journey and I have completely loved every minute of it, I hope you all have too! Thank you, so, so much for reading and reviewing and showing me that you like this story it means the absolute world to me, it really does! Without you, I don't think that I would have been able to get to this point! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Also, I will be posting a chapter after this to talk about the Sequel and it will most likely be posted when I post the first chapter of that, I decided on the name 241 Miles and I really hope you carry on this journey and give it a read.**

 **TRIGGERS: mentions of sexual assault and blackmail**

 **Without further ado, here it is. The Final Chapter.**

* * *

Regina didn't know what was going on, one minute she had been trying to get Emma to open up to her and the next the blonde had decided to kiss her. After a couple of seconds, she realised what was going on and shoved her off, her eyebrows furrowing in question, "what the hell was that?" Regina gasped looking at the other woman in shock, not knowing what more to say in that exact moment, she couldn't quite believe what just happened. "Emma!"

"Sorry," she shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Regina snapped, "I have a boyfriend Emma, one that I love more than anything and you can't think that it is okay to just kiss me like that!"

"I didn't mean to do it, I just didn't know how else to tell you, I couldn't tell you and I had to otherwise someone else would, but I couldn't and that was an accident and I didn't mean to do it Regina, I'm sorry."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Regina stated in confusion as she looked at the blonde stood in front of her, she seemed like a deer caught in the headlights, she looked so alarmed, as though she didn't know what to do or what was happening. "Why did you just do what you did?" She asked, wanting to understand what on earth was going through the other woman's head.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to go," Emma sighed, embarrassment coursing through her veins, what part of her could have possible thought that would go down well? Of course, Regina loved Robin, she was besotted with him and Emma was a stupid idiot to try and make her change her mind, try to make her fall in love with her, it wasn't going to happen, ever. She knew that now, during the kiss they shared she felt nothing, she'd expected more, but then again, she was kissing unresponsive lips.

"Emma just quit it with the bullshit! You just kissed me! You can't say you had no reason for that!"

"I have a reason," she murmured looking to the ground nervously.

"Well tell me then."

"I can't," Emma shook her head.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I love you okay!" the blonde recoiled, she hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out under the pressure of keeping it a secret, she looked at the other woman with wide eyes, how the hell was she going to react to that?

"You love me?" Regina asked, staring at the blonde with a deadpanned expression, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, it made no sense, how could she possibly be in love with her? Why would she be in love with her? It just couldn't be the explanation for all her cruel behaviour.

However, she had kissed her and she had to have some sort of explanation for that, the more Regina thought about it, the more it made sense. The falling out over Daniel, Emma telling her that she has been sleeping with him to protect her, if Regina were honest with herself she had needed to be protected, he had been evil. She guessed that the bullying was an attempt to push her away, either because she couldn't face her or she needed some distance to work on making her feelings disappear.

Regina still couldn't believe it though, out of all the things she had thought might be the reason for her treatment, the fact that Emma was in love with her had never crossed her mind. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes," Emma whispered nervously as she watched Regina move and sit on the wall rubbing her hands over her face, "I'm sorry Regina I shouldn't have kissed you, I know it was wrong I just... I didn't know how else I was going to tell you, I know that you love Robin and I'm so sorry."

"I do love Robin," she nodded, she did, she loved him more than anything and some stupid kiss wasn't going to change that but she needed to at least talk to Emma about this, find out as much as she could, "when did you fist think you loved me?" She asked, "no more lies, no more secrets just tell me the truth, tell me straight."

"Junior year," she muttered, "I mean in freshman year I thought you were really pretty and everything and I saw how accepting you were with J, how much you loved him no matter what his sexuality."

"Of course, I did, I would never ever not get along with someone over..."

"Anyway," Emma moved to sit beside her awkwardly twiddling her thumbs in her lap, it was just so strange to be able to finally confess to Regina all she had been feeling over the years. "I got to know you over the holidays and you were so kind to me, inviting me into your group immediately, granted it was a big group of us, but for some reason you paid extra attention to me. You made me feel special and I found myself falling in love with you, I couldn't stop it, I knew you were with Daniel and I wanted to turn off my feelings but I couldn't, I still can't," she sniffled feeling as though she was going to cry.

Regina simply listened, it was quite hard for her to hear but she felt flattered, she was glad to know that Emma saw her as a good person, the opposite to what she had been thinking she had for so long. "Emma, I..."

"I want to tell you everything," the blonde stated and Regina simply nodded in response. "I was fine with being your friend because I knew that a relationship was out of the question, there was no way that you would want to be with me and you know you're straight and everything. But apparently, I was acting like more than a friend towards you and someone found out," she cried, allowing the tears to fall freely now.

"Emma," Regina reached out and took her hand comfortingly, she had a bad feeling about what she was going to say.

"He… he blackmailed me into having sex with him," Emma swallowed nervously at her confession, something she had only ever told her sister, "said that I had to prove that I didn't like you, or women, or he would tell the whole school…" she choked back a sob before finishing off the last part, "what a dirty lesbo I was."

"Oh my god," the brunette gasped, her mouth falling open and eyes watering at what she had just heard, "Emma, I'm so sorry," she whispered, squeezing her hand, trying to comfort her, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Please tell me it wasn't who I think it was," Regina cried.

"It was Daniel. He said that the only reason he wasn't trying to get into your pants was because… he was in mine."

Regina didn't bother to hold back her tears as she hugged Emma, "I'm so sorry he did that to you," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped you, you should have told me, told someone."

"I should have just told you the truth from the start then none of this would have happened, he hurt both of us Regina, but he's dead and when I found out, I know it is a horrible thing to say, but I was glad, I was so glad, because it meant that he couldn't do anything else to us."

"I… I was too," Regina met Emma's eyes, "and I wish I could say that I can't believe he would do that but… I know that would be a lie. He tried to… you know, force me to have sex with him, but I fought him off and he climbed out of the window."

"When? How far did he get?" Emma asked, swallowing nervously as she fiddled with her hands in her lap, praying that Regina would tell her that he hadn't, that he hadn't touched her like that, she'd told her before, but never in detail, she had never fully known what happened, put the pieces together.

"He didn't get far. Do you remember the time I came to you in the corridor in tears and you pushed me away, asking if I was pregnant because you knew I had slept with Daniel?" She breathed taking a deep breath, "it was then, the night before I mean, he tried to and I pushed him off."

Emma closed her eyes, her bottom lip quivering, "I am so sorry I pushed you away that morning… I just… your mother had caught me and Daniel the day before," she breathed, "we were in the utility cupboard, Daniel told me that he was going to have sex with you, that he'd decided that he was going to that night. So, I made a deal with him that I would let him fuck me in school, as long as he didn't touch you," Emma cried, burying her head in her hands, "clearly that didn't work, he still came after you and I failed and he..."

"Emma," Regina whimpered, not being able to stop herself from wrapping her arms around her, "I can't believe he did this to us, I can't. It makes me feel sick, its all my fault that he did that to you," she whispered.

"No, no it isn't, Regina you have no fault in this whatsoever. I wanted to protect you, but you had no clue about it…"

"Exactly! I was blind to it! Blind to what he was doing, to you, to me, to everyone. He was a monster and I am… I have no words, he…" she took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you're right though, he can't hurt us anymore, we are safe from him."

"Yes, we are and you are happy," Emma cast her a watery smile, "you do look really happy," she laughed, letting out a little sob at the end of it, failing to laugh fully at her cursed fate, her fate to be eternally miserable and alone."

"I'm so sorry and I know how you must feel, but I… I am in love with Robin, that isn't going to change. I am so confident that you will meet someone who is as good as Robin is to me, you'll meet someone who you will give up your whole life for, but I am sure that it someone isn't me. Tell me that it doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

Emma closed her eyes and nodded, she had known that this would be the outcome and she had readied herself to deal with it, the thing was it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and now that she had told the truth she felt lighter than she had in years, "I would like that, I think I need my friend back."

"Me too," Regina took a deep breath and squeezed the blonde's hand again, "thank you for telling me, I can't imagine how hard it was."

"Probably should have just told you instead of kissing you," Emma rolled her eyes laughing a little through her tears, "I think I can add that kiss to the list of my bad choices."

"I really am not that good of a kisser anyway," Regina smirked, wiping her eyes, "I am sure that I look an absolute mess right now."

"You really don't," Emma laughed, "I don't think I have ever seen you looking a mess."

"What about that time when the guys persuaded us to go paint balling during junior year."

"You still didn't really look all that messy, even covered in paint."

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone aimed at me which was slightly unfair because I would have liked it if they didn't go soft on me."

"Anyway, you should be getting back in there, I'm sure Robin will be missing you."

Regina nodded and stood up, "you're probably right," she chuckled, "it is prom after all and I missed out on junior prom."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't go."

"Yes, well, come on then," she smiled, walking towards the door, expecting the blonde to follow her, she turned to look and saw her still sat down on the wall looking at her hands which were resting on her knees, "are you coming."

"No, I don't think so, I'm not really in the mood for a party."

"Oh come on, this is prom Emma, you can't miss prom," as awkward as it might be, Regina knew that she couldn't let Emma miss out on the night because she didn't want to be around her.

"No one wants me there anyway," Emma sighed, she knew that wasn't really the case, Killian had told her how much he wanted her to go, she didn't see why he cared though because he had a new girlfriend and he was most likely going to be spending the time with her anyway, why would she want to tag along and be the third wheel? "I think I'll just go home and watch American Horror Story."

"Emma, come on, you never know you might enjoy it and if you don't at least you've tried it out."

The blonde let out an exaggerated sigh and moved towards the door, "fine."

Once she was in front of her Regina rolled her eyes and followed her back into the building, just as she was going back inside she bumped into someone who was running in the opposite direction, "hey!" she called after them, looking around her before shaking her head and heading in their direction, would she ever just get to enjoy prom? She reached the girl's bathrooms and moved inside, hearing crying coming from one of the stalls. She knocked on the door, "hello."

"Go away!"

"No," Regina shook her head, not that they could see her but that wasn't the point, "come out and tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone."

"Not a chance, I don't think you would leave me alone if I had locked myself in the bathroom at prom and was crying my eyes out," the door opened and Tink met her eyes before shaking her head, "hey, what's wrong?" Regina asked, seeing how upset her friend was, she pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight, "everything's going to be okay," she whispered as Tink sobbed against her shoulder, Regina rubbed her back, hoping that it would bring her comfort, it was very rare that she would see her friend cry, but when she did it was usually over something serious. This prom was turning out to be a complete and utter disaster.

"We were always careful," the petite blonde cried, "I don't know how it happened Regina."

"What happened Tink?" she questioned, pulling back and wiping her friends tears from her cheeks.

"It broke."

"What did?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she played with her friend's soft curls.

"The condom," she whimpered shaking her head as Regina's eyes widened a little.

"Aren't you on birth control?" She quizzed worriedly, she knew that Tink had plans, she was going to university to become a doctor, something like this could blow that dream out of the water, throw her life up in the air. Not just hers, but Grahams also, their whole lives would change, she daren't even think what would happen if she and Robin were in that situation. Sure there would be no question that she would keep the baby, their baby, but it was way too soon for it to happen.

"No, I had to stop taking it a few months ago because it was making me sick, so we were using condoms, but somehow it just… it… it broke Gina and I don't know what to do," she cried, her face burying against Regina's shoulder. She could feel her friend's tears wetting her skin.

"When did it break?"

"What do you mean?" Tink sniffled, wiping a hand over her face, only for Regina to move her hand in and brush away her tears for her.

"How long ago was it?"

"A couple of weeks."

Regina sighed, her friend should have told her sooner, straight away, then she would have been able to go with her to the doctors or get her a pill from the pharmacy, but now it was too late to do that. "Okay," Regina nodded taking both her hands in hers and squeezing them softly, "it's all going to be okay."

"How? Everything is ruined, what am I supposed to do? How can I go to college now? How am I going to get my degree, get a job?"

"Tink, do you know you're pregnant?"

"No," she whispered, "but I can feel it, I know I am," she cried the tears increasing again, "I'm late and I'm never late."

"How late?"

"By a week."

"Okay, you need to take a test, it's the only way you're gonna find out." Regina stated.

"I can't."

"You can," she smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear, "come on…"

"No Regina, I'm… I can't… I'm scared, what if… what if it's positive?"

"Then we'll deal with it, together…"

"Regina you're going to Uni, you aren't going to be around to help me deal with it and I can't put this on Graham either, it isn't fair on him…"

"Tink you both had sex, this can't be just on you, if you are pregnant then Graham is going to have to take responsibility and I am sure he will want to be involved, he loves you. Come on, I know the code for the first aid room," she tugged on her friend's arm, "you need to know otherwise it's going to send you crazy," she tugged her arm and the blonde followed her, still crying.

They had just reached the door when someone came in, "Tinka are you… guys what's going on?" Lacy asked, her eyes widening somewhat as she looked at her friends, "you both just ran off, Regina?"

"Can I tell her Tink?" Regina asked squeezing her friends hand and knowing that Tink wouldn't want to do it herself, the blonde nodded in response and Regina took a deep breath, "Tink thinks she might be pregnant."

"Shit!" Lacy gasped.

"Lacy!" Regina glared at her.

"How? I mean, I know how but… how?"

"Lacy were going to first aid now, I know they have tests in there," Regina sighed, she knew her friend was shocked, so was she but that wasn't the best way to react, it really wasn't going to make Tink feel any better about the situation, "are you coming?"

"Yeah," she nodded, moving to the other side of Tink and taking her other hand as they walked down the corridor heading past the hall.

"Gina? You okay?"

She turned her head and saw Robin jogging to catch up with them, "Robin." She dropped Tink's hand, gesturing for the two other girls to carry on and that she would catch up with them before moving back to her boyfriend.

"Are you coming back into the hall? They are going to announce all the awards soon," he smiled, she shook her head and pecked his lips lightly.

"There is just something we have to take care of, but we will be back soon and I want to enjoy some dancing, maybe salvage what's left of this prom night," she whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair, messing it slightly.

"What happened with Emma?"

"Urm… I'll tell you later okay," she kissed him again before scurrying off down the corridor after her friends.

Robin rubbed the back of his head and let out a breath as he watched her go, she was acting very suspiciously, as though she was hiding something from him, they very rarely kept secrets from each other, but he trusted her. With a sigh, he made his way back into the hall to join in the party, which to be honest he was finding pretty dull without her there.

He sat down next to Graham as the boy passed him a cup of punch, "hey."

"Hey," he shook his head, "so this party blows," Graham tutted taking a large swig of his drink as he looked to Robin.

"Yeah it kinda does," Robin agreed, it wouldn't do if everyone were there, but the girls had gone off doing god knows what and he had no idea where Jefferson was.

"Are we bailing yet or… how much longer do we have to sit here watching a drunk Miss Devil grind against Mr Gold?"

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "why would you want to miss that? Look at his face, priceless." To say Mr Gold was disapproving of the eccentric woman using his body like a bear uses a tree to scratch was an understatement, he looked positively mortified and Robin found it all too hilarious.

"Robin."

He looked up and saw Cora stood there, "hi," he grinned putting his cup down.

"Where's Regina? She doesn't seem to have been in here all night."

"She hasn't been," Robin sighed, "she said she had to deal with some stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" Cora furrowed her eyebrows, "she should be enjoying the party."

"She was with the girls and they were walking down the east corridor," Robin shrugged.

"Okay," she nodded, squeezing his shoulder affectionately before heading out of the hall.

Robin ran a hand through his hair with an exaggerated sigh, "wanna dance?" He looked up to see Guinevere smiling at him, "you look bored."

"Just waiting for Regina that's all," he shrugged.

"Come on then Robin, just one dance?" She grabbed his arm and tugged him playfully, "come on."

"Fine," he chuckled standing up and going with her, he was at prom and he should be dancing, not sitting boredly at the side-lines.

* * *

Reaching the first aid room Regina quickly typed in the code, looking around to make sure that no one caught them, she wasn't exactly allowed to let herself into that room unattended, but this was different circumstances they needed to know now.

The door swung open and they made their way inside, "Tink sit down for a minute," Regina stated and the blonde nodded sitting down on the examination table as Regina opened the cupboards, searching for the tests. God she hoped they had some in this room, there was no way she was going to a pharmacy in the middle of prom, but this was something important for Tink, something life changing, she needed to know.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier then we could have gone to the pharmacy with you?" Regina heard Lacy ask and sighed, it was the question she had been wanting to ask herself, but she hadn't wanted to be so blunt, she didn't want Tink upset more than she already was.

"I should have, I was stupid, I should have told you right away."

Regina moved a basket and spotted what she was looking for, "got them," she stated, standing up and holding the pregnancy tests in the air. "Okay Tink, are you ready? It'll be alright you know, no matter what we will help you through this and whatever the outcome, whatever you decide, we will support you," Regina smiled hugging her friend.

She would be there for her because she knew if the shoe were on the other foot, Tink would do the exact same for her, she was just glad that she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant and hoped that if the time arose she would make sure to deal with it before it got to this stage, but she still understood how Tink had left it so long, how she had been scared.

"Gina I am terrified," she whimpered, "I feel like Graham should be here."

"Do you want him here? I could go get him for you," Lacy offered.

"Yes please," she nodded.

"Okay," Lacy hugged her friend briefly before leaving the room so it was only Regina and Tink left in there.

"The sooner you piss on this piece of plastic, the sooner you know," Regina stated, "and the sooner you know, the sooner we can deal with it."

"Right," she breathed out taking the three sticks from Regina, they both knew that it was best to do more than one test in case of a inaccurate reading.

"Alright you, go in that bathroom and do it, just do it okay and I promise you that we will sort this."

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging Regina briefly before disappearing inside the little room that was off from the main first aid room. Regina sat down awkwardly on the bed and straightened her prom dress, well this had been the biggest fail ever, she had supposed to have been having an amazing time partying with her friends, but here she was, waiting to find out if her friend's life was about to be flipped upside down. "Gina I can't pee," Tink's voice called from behind the door.

"Just think of water," she called back, "running water, gushing taps and waterfalls that kinda thing," she stated, listening out for the tell tale sign but hearing nothing, "Tink?"

"It isn't going to work."

Regina took a deep breath and began to make a hissing noise, Zelena used to do that when they were younger, usually when they were on road trips and Regina said she needed the toilet whilst driving. Zelena would purposely make noises that made her even more desperate; their dad would have to pull over and Regina would go in the bushes before she wet herself, it was safe to say Zelena had been quite the bitch towards her.

Just then she heard the noise and grinned, knowing that Tink had managed. She heard a flush and then the running tap before Tink came back out having popped the lids back on and placed the tests in a paper towel, "do you know how hard it is to pee on a stick without getting it all over yourself?" she scoffed, placing the pregnancy tests beside Regina on the bed before sitting down in the chair beside it.

"I can imagine," Regina nodded, looking at the box that the tests came in, searching for where it said how long they had to wait for the results, she peered over at the sticks before using the paper towel to pick them up. Suddenly the door swung open and Regina turned around expecting to see Lacy and Graham, but instead her eyes came into contact with her mother's.

"Regina Maria Mills."

"Mother?" Regina gasped, her eyes widening as she saw what her mother was staring at and lowered the pregnancy tests, moving them behind her back.

"Young lady you better give me a good explanation, right now."

* * *

Robin was getting worried, three songs later and he was still dancing with Guinevere, where the hell was Regina, he was getting damn right sick of prom, he was tempted to just give in and go home, but he knew that he couldn't just leave his girlfriend. This wasn't supposed to be what prom was though, they were both supposed to be having a good time and saying goodbye to their old classmates and the school. How could he have fun when he was dancing with another woman and constantly looking at the door for her.

"Where is Regina?" Guinevere asked as they continued to just dance to an upbeat pop song, not touching each other but simply standing near one another. He could tell that she was a little tipsy, as he had expected, someone had spiked the punch with alcohol, his best guess being Killian.

"Not a clue," he groaned, fishing his phone out of his pocket and messaging Regina, _'Hey babe, missing you, where are you? xx'_ "I don't want her to miss all the awards."

"Do you think she'll get Prom Queen?"

"I didn't know she was nominated," Robin stated, his eyes widening somewhat.

"She doesn't know then? That she was nominated?"

"No, we didn't vote because she said it was pointless," this was the first he was hearing about it, he had no idea that she had been nominated as a candidate, the students had to pick potential prom kind and queen and then they voted on who they wanted, as did the staff, "if I had known she was nominated I would have voted for her."

"You were nominated too," the brunette shrugged, "the both of you were."

"God, I hope I don't win," he laughed, "I don't think I'm really prom king material."

"Oh, I don't know about that, I think you would make a pretty good prom king," she chuckled, straightening his tie somewhat, making him feel slightly uncomfortable, but he was sure she was just being friendly, friends did stuff like that right? He wasn't so sure, Regina usually did it, usually when his tie didn't even need straightening and she was trying to flirt with him… oh shit, she couldn't be flirting with him, surely not. She was Regina's friend and she knew how in love they were, that they got matching tattoos, were inseparable, so why would she flirt with him? "There you go," she patted it and Robin cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I have no idea where Regina has got to," he took his phone out again, he knew she hadn't text back, but he just needed to check and distract himself, 'Gina, need you here ASAP! SOS!'. Just as he had sent the latest text a slow song started to play and Guinevere grabbed him wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to sway with her, "I don't…"

"It's just dancing Robin, lighten up," she giggled, dropping her head to his chest drunkenly.

Robin rolled his eyes, Regina better bloody hurry up.

* * *

"Mom," Regina cringed, putting the sticks down and looking to Tink who seemed genuinely terrified of what was happening.

"You better start explaining now young lady."

She didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to protect her friend and keep her confidence, but the other part of her wanted to make sure that her mother was as least angry as she could be. Her conscience won out and she knew she needed to make sure that Tink didn't get into trouble, taking a deep breath, she shook her head, "I broke into the first aid room."

"That is not what I am interested in Regina and you know it, what the hell were you holding in your hands a couple of moments ago?" Cora interrogated, she was clearly angry, Regina could practically see smoke rolling off her and she was now the one to be scared, not Tink, though she was pretty sure that Tink was too, she was betting if she hadn't just emptied her bladder on the pregnancy tests she would have wet herself she looked that frightened of Cora.

"Plastic sticks?" Regina tried, stalling the inevitable, her mother calling them out on what they were really doing.

"Oh yes, they are plastic sticks, but what I am more concerned about is why my teenage daughter, who I thought was sensible, is holding three of said sticks in her hand."

Shit. She was conflicted, Tink looked as though she was about to cry and that look was what swung her decision, "I needed to check something," she stated, seeing her friend's eyes widen as she stared at her.

"Regina…"

"I needed to check if I was pregnant," Regina confessed, clearing her throat awkwardly as she looked down at the sticks again, seeing the answer they read and closing her eyes.

"Pregnant?" Cora seethed, "why would you be pregnant Regina, you know full well what birth control is and I raised you better than not to use…"

"Mom, we…"

"I am going to kill Robin."

"No! Mom no!" she shouted seeing Cora turn and leave the room. Fuck. Shit. Bloody bummer. She slid off the bed and ran after her, knowing that Tink was following her.

"Regina I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she shook her head, "and congratulations, you're not pregnant."

"Oh, thank fuck!"

"I know right," Regina laughed before pulling her shoes off and picking up the pace down the corridor, boy her mother was fast. "Mom stop!" she shouted as they reached the hall doors and Cora opened them, they creaked loudly and Regina realised they were playing a slow song, great, she had missed her chance to dance with her boyfriend who was… apparently dancing with someone else. She scoffed and followed her mother over to them.

"Robin Locksley, follow me, now!" Cora seethed, causing everyone in the hall to stop dancing and stare at them. Regina watched as Robin's eyes widened slightly, clearly shocked at Cora's tone, Regina didn't think that her mother had ever spoken to him like that, even when they were first getting to know one another and she had forbidden them from seeing each other.

"Urm, Cora…" Robin had no clue what was going on, but what his did know was that his potential mother in law was insanely angry with him for some reason or another.

"It's Mrs Mills, now follow me," she snapped.

"Yeah, okay," he moved away from Guinevere and grabbed Regina's hand, "what the hell is going on?" he whispered in her ear.

"Just don't freak out okay," she muttered squeezing his hand as they followed her mother, Regina looked back at Guinevere and cast her a slight glare before holding onto Robin tighter, possessively, he was hers and no one else's.

Once they were out on the corridor Cora rounded on them, "how could you both be so irresponsible?!"

Robin simply just turned to look at Regina in question, he didn't have the foggiest notion what she was talking about but from the blush on Regina's cheeks she did.

"I thought you both knew what protection was, have you been having unprotected sex under my roof?" she snapped, causing the confusion on Robin's face to double.

"Unprotected? No, I'm pretty sure we used protection every time," Robin stated looking to Regina, "why does your mom think we haven't used protection?" She was on the pill and they'd been having sex for months, so what the hell was going on? Surely, she would have told him if she had just stopped taking it, maybe he should have asked her. No, she had been taking it, because she took it every morning in the bathroom whilst he was in there brushing his teeth, so whatever her mother was barking at she was wrong.

"Because I caught her taking a pregnancy test."

Regina watched as the colour drained out of his face and his mouth dropped open in shock, "a pregnancy… wait, what?" he looked to his girlfriend, "why would you take a pregnancy test?"

"To check if she is pregnant," Cora pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Regina shook her head, this had gone too far now and she wouldn't allow it to damage her relationship with Robin, "they weren't my tests," she whispered, looking up to her mother, "they weren't mine, I'm not pregnant and Robin and I most certainly use protection…"

"So you are having sex then," Cora swallowed, not looking at them.

Shit, she had pretty much just told her mother in no uncertain terms that she and Robin were having sex, in her house none the less, but surely she must have already know that, Robin slept over half the time and the other half she was at his, they were also moving in together, so wasn't it quite obvious that they were having sex? "Yes, but I'm not pregnant and neither is the other person."

"Who is it?"

"I promised not to say," Regina muttered, watching as Robin shook his head and ran a hand over his face, they spotted Lacy and Graham leaving the hall heading towards the first air room, probably to check if Tink was still breathing after the shock she had just been through. "But mom, I promise that we are responsible, were careful," she smiled.

"Fine," her mother shook her head, "trust me I am just glad that you haven't thrown your futures down the drain because a child is a massive commitment, not one to be taken on lightly."

"We know that and you don't have to worry about grandchildren coming along any time soon."

"This is when I'm glad that at least one of my children isn't straight, I don't have to worry about your sister getting pregnant."

"Mom you didn't just say that," Regina shook her head.

"What? It's the truth," the older woman laughed before sighing, "you two best enjoy what's left of prom," she smiled leaving them stood there, but when she reached the doors to the hall she turned to look at them, "oh and you better not have had sex anywhere in my house other than your bedroom young lady."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, "of course not." She lied, thinking about the time in the living room when they had very nearly been caught in an extremely compromising position.

"Good."

Her mother left, leaving Regina and Robin stood in the corridor, "wanna explain why I just got a right bollocking off your mother?"

"God, I am so sorry Robin," she moved closer to him, "I was helping out Tink, she thought she was pregnant…"

"Shit," he shook his head, "god, your mother scared the shit out of me when she said that."

"Yeah, I know I was thinking about how scared Tink must have been thinking she was pregnant and I couldn't let mom know, so I told her that they were my tests in order to protect Tink. I had no clue that she was going to come and literally drag you out of the hall to confront you about it. I'm sorry Robin, can you forgive me?"

"Already have," he kissed her lips lightly, his hands coming to rest on her waist as his thumbs skimmed over the lace of her dress, "I've forgiven you for that, but leaving me in there with handsy Guinevere is something I haven't yet forgiven you for."

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" she furrowed her eyebrows, why was her friend making the moves on her boyfriend? That was a little messed up and totally annoying.

"Someone spiked the punch and I am pretty sure that she had one too many glasses."

"I see," she chuckled, "I was getting ready for a fight," Regina nuzzled against Robins shoulder as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, his hands rubbing up and down her back, she leant against him whilst she slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"Someone is jealous," he grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear lovingly, noticing their friends walking towards them, "hey guys."

"Hi," they all breathed out sighs of relief, "can we party now please?" Tink asked.

"Hell yeah, let's raise the roof," Lacy smirked.

Regina laughed at her friends before furrowing her eyebrows, "wait a minute where's…"

"Oi! Bitches! Why wasn't I invited to this party?!"

"J," she smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "we were just coming to find you, tell me I haven't missed Despacito."

"No, you haven't."

"Good," she smirked, hearing that exact song begin to play inside the hall, "come on then!" She shooed everyone in, they wanted to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

They were all dancing when the music stopped and there was a tapping to the microphone on stage, they all turned to look at Cora who was stood behind it, "I hope you are all having a wonderful time, I'd like to thank the prom committee for organising this wonderful event and all the teachers that volunteered to help out, but most of all I would like to thank you, class of 2017 for being the wonderful pupils you are and the highest achievers this school has ever had. Without further ado I'll pass you over to Miss Mallory and Dr Hoper to reveal the awards voted for by the teachers and students of Storybrooke High."

Everyone clapped as the two other teachers made their way onto stage, the blonde art teacher dressed in a deep purple gown, whilst the male doctor was in a posh suit. Regina held onto Robin's hand as they stood huddled in their little group watching the teachers. She glanced around the room and spotted that Emma was still there, stood laughing with Mary Margaret and the rest of their friends. Regina smiled as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder and her other hand sought out J's, he linked his fingers with hers and she pulled him closer.

"The award for most eccentric and student goes to, Jefferson Hatter."

"I should think so!" Lacy chuckled, as J smirked and kissed Regina on the cheek before hopping up onto the stage and taking the little plastic trophy.

"I would like to thank my agent, my stylist, my manager…" he joked waving it off, "no, I would like to thank my friends though, their acceptance of me is what helped me be the person I am today, they helped me to be confident in my sexuality and not be afraid to come out of the closet, so thanks," he smiled, "also, don't think this is the last you've seen of me," he winked, "Hollywood here I come."

"Should forewarn them Jefferson," Graham called out.

"Yep, definitely should," he jumped down off the stage and moved back over to Regina, "look at this."

"Congratulations," she giggled as they all turned back to the stage, listening to numerous awards get called out, they seemed as though they were going on forever when suddenly they reached an unexpected one.

"Cutest couple goes to, Robin Locksley and Regina Mills."

"What?" she rose a single eyebrow as she looked to Robin and shook her head, "seriously?"

"Seems so," he grinned, pushing her forward to go collect it.

"You are coming with me!" she scoffed, pulling him onto the stage and awkwardly taking the award from their teacher, "thanks," she smiled awkwardly, turning to leave only to be faced by the chants of the other students.

 _"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."_

"No," she chuckled shaking her head, burying her face against him, it was embarrassing and she hated PDA, she had no clue how they had been voted cutest couple in the first place, unless it had been because of Romeo and Juliet, that could explain it. The cheering continued and she leant in to kiss his cheek chastely, going to leave again but hearing the complaining and moaning from everyone.

 _"A proper kiss!"_

 _"On the lips!"_

Regina rolled her eyes before pressing her lips to Robin's feeling his teeth nibble on her bottom lip she opened one eye, to look at him before closing it again and kissing him deeper. Pulling back, she felt her face heat up as she tugged him off the stage with her, "well that wasn't awkward."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head dropping to her shoulder, "well I for one am flattered," he smirked kissing her neck, playfully grazing his stubble over her skin. She moved her hands to hold his as the re-joined their friends.

"Mortified," she complained.

"Nah shut up," Jefferson nudged her, "you're a cute couple."

"Thanks."

They sat through more awards before Cora took over from the two other teachers, "and now it is the awards I am sure you have been waiting for, your prom King and prom Queen. You have been voting for who you want to be crowned and I suppose it is my job to reveal your winners. Prom King and prom Queen of Storybrooke High's class of 2017 are… Jefferson Hatter and Regina Mills!"

Regina's mouth fell open as she froze in place staring at her mother in complete shock, "wha…" she looked around at everyone seeing that they were all looking at her and cheering. Why would they vote her as prom Queen? It didn't make any sense, she was sure that everyone in the school hated her, so why would they want her as their Queen.

"Regina go on," Robin smiled, pushing her gently, "you won."

"No, I can't have, I can't be prom queen."

"You are," he nodded, "now go get your crown."

"How is this possible, I didn't put my name forward."

"I might have done that," Jefferson shrugged, "I thought you deserved it, now come on my Queen," he bowed to her before chuckling, "let's go to our coronation."

"I can't believe this," she stated in shock, going along with him to towards her mother. She still couldn't believe that this was real, she wasn't prom Queen, she was the least popular girl in school, or so she thought, why would people vote her in as prom Queen? Maybe they were goin for a whole Carrie shame moment, or maybe it just the staff who had voted. Surely the other students didn't want her to be, but the thing was they were cheering for her, calling her name, calling Jefferson's.

She held onto her best friend as they arrived on the stage, she was still too flabbergasted to even react as a crown was placed on her head. Her mother smiled at her, "someone is speechless," Cora chuckled.

"How?"

Jefferson kissed her cheek, "probably because everyone sees what I see. Someone who is a beautiful person, is loyal and good, a girl who is the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"I love you J," she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Love you too Gina, so much."

* * *

Prom was over, everyone had danced and had a good time before going their separate ways, Robin and Regina has decided to walk back and they were currently wondering along the sidewalk hand in hand, Regina's shoes swinging from her other hand. "That's it," she whispered, "it's over isn't it, we have officially left school and are going to college."

"Yeah, but we're going to love it, I know we will."

She nodded, taking a deep breath, there was still something she hadn't told him, something that she should have. They found themselves moving off the road and heading towards the tree house, "Emma kissed me," she sighed.

Robin stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "what?"

"She kissed me, when we had out conversation she kissed me, she's in love with me," she admitted turning to look at Robin, "I pushed her off, told her that I didn't love her back and that I loved you more than anything but we had a proper conversation and it turns out that Daniel was blackmailing he into everything. The reason she was bulling me was because she was in love with me and she didn't know how to deal with that."

"Shit," he ran a hand through his hair, shocked at what she had just told him, it was a lot to take in at once, but he pretty much got the gist of what she was trying to say to him. "That's is something, I didn't expect that."

"Me either, it was all such a shock to me, everything that happened tonight has been a shock to me," she sighed, "but I had a really good time tonight too, the second half of the night anyway," she chuckled, looking up at his treehouse, "are we sleeping out here tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not," he kissed the top of her head, "do you want to talk more about what happened with Emma?"

"Not in this precise moment," she shook her head, "I just want to enjoy us, enjoy prom night, maybe finish it off with a bang," she bit down on her bottom lip, smirking at him.

"Good idea," he chuckled, "but we better use protection," he joked, "I half thought your mother was leading an angry gang carrying pitch forks, I thought she was going to tear me apart for a brief moment."

"Oops," she giggled, climbing up the ladder and throwing her shoes onto the deck before opening the door and dropping down onto the mattress they now had in their little hideout. Robin moved in with her and laid beside her, turning to stroke her cheek before moving in and kissing her, their hands both starting to roam.

* * *

A few weeks later and it was the end of summer, they had spent every single day together, the six friends, doing different things, going on little trips and now it was all at an end, they had all said goodbye and gone, most having already left to go to Uni with Robin and Regina being the last ones to leave.

She was stood in the stables wearing converse and some skinny jeans as she stroked a hand over Rocinante's nose, this was it, it was time to go, to say goodbye to Storybrooke and move 241 miles away, to another state, another city. At least she wouldn't be alone, she was going to be living with Robin and that was something incredibly exciting, they would have their own place, be able to do what they wanted.

She was still scared though, she was terrified of moving so far away from home, it wasn't even that far in the scheme of things, she knew a lot of people had moved further away. Emma had gone to California, Tink and Graham were in Florida, Lacy had opted to go onto an apprenticeship, but even that was in New York. Jefferson had gone to Yale Drama School in Connecticut which meant that he was about two hours away from where they were in Boston, all J had been more bothered about it being the school that Meryl Steep went to. Regina kept teasing him about the whole rift between Yale and Harvard saying that they were now going to have to become sworn frenemies.

Her room was packed up, the things she was taking were all being transported to their new flat in Boston. It had been hard for her to sort what she wanted to take from what she wanted to leave, after all there was no way that she could take everything with her. Robin had helped her, the space they were moving into would be both of theirs, she had also helped him and they had decided together what they wanted in their apartment.

Now came the hardest part of all, saying goodbye to her horse, her bottom lip trembled as she produced an apple from the pocket of her sweater and fed it to him, stroking his nose as she sighed. He nuzzled into her and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "I'm going to miss you so much boy," she cried, tears trickling from her eyes as the horse rubbed his nose against her, his way of hugging her. "But don't worry, I'll be back before you know and you'll have so much fun without me you won't even know I'm gone. Alex has promised me that she will try and ride you every day, she's going to take so much care of you."

Regina sucked in a deep breath and shook her head, "I promise she will," she closed her eyes and rested her head against him. He seemed to huff somewhat and she looked at him, "goodbye my beautiful boy," she whispered, wiping her eyes as she moved out of his stall, walking backwards and seeing that he was watching her leave with his big brown eyes. She blew him a kiss before opening the door and closing it behind her, when she turned around she saw Robin leant against his car.

She smiled and moved towards him, "you alright?" he asked, reaching out for her, placing his hands on her waist.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips tenderly. She pulled back and bit her bottom lip at the look on his face, "what?"

"Ready for a new adventure?"

"Absolutely."


	48. SEQUEL

Hi guys! Thank you all for reading! Your support on the journey throughout this story has meant the world to me! So much so that, as mentioned, I am writing a sequel. The first chapter has just been posted, so if you want to read it (I would love it so much if you did) you can find it under the title of 241 Miles.

Thank you so much for standing by me with this story and I hope you will continue to do so! :) xoxox


End file.
